


Hidden Light

by helloOctopi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 216,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloOctopi/pseuds/helloOctopi
Summary: Following a devastating war a wayward nobody sets off on a series of adventures in search of someone she can't remember. Hearts connected over time and space. As her memories awaken will she find her lost companion? Can she rescue his heart or has she fallen to darkness too?Oc/Roxas/Vanitas/Ventus
Relationships: Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Character(s), Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Character(s), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s), Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Character(s), Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 6





	1. Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Disney characters referred to in this story. This is pure fictional fan work :)

The air was thick, and the sky dark...debris cut through the otherwise calm night as the wind picked up in the World that Never Was. Against the darkness of the world, a hooded figure stood in the window of the white castle in the sky. 

The figure hummed in thought then turned to address two hooded figures behind him.“ A rebirth... find and retrieve them before they cause even more havoc.” With the slightest nod, almost undetectable, the two figures disappeared. 

Roxas and Axel raced into the depths of the World that Never Was, keeping a vigilant eye on everything they passed in search of the Organization’s new member. Axel stopped in his tracks which made the blonde nobody halt in tandem.

“What is it?” He asked his fiery haired companion.

“How do we know where to go? We could be searching for days!” Axel complained in sudden realization. Roxas regarded him with amusement and pointed to the storm brewing overhead. “What? The storm?” 

“The eye,” Roxas clarified.

“How do you always know everything?” Axel asked skeptically.

“I don’t, it just seems like a good place to start.” Roxas clarified. Without waiting for his companion to catch on he raced away again towards the eye of the storm.

“H-hey! Wait for me!” Axel exclaimed, chasing after the hooded blur. As they ventured deeper and deeper into the World that Never Was Roxas could see shadows rise from the ground from the corner of his eye.

“Heartless. Don’t waste your energy on them.” Roxas stated.

Axel’s eyes darted towards the blonde and then to the writhing pointy eared shadows with glowing eyes but he didn’t respond. The farther they travelled, the more shadows seemed to appear. 

“Why are there so many?” Axel asked while the two paused for a beat. He regarded the heartless warily as swarms began to rise from the ground. 

“It probably has to do with--” Roxas stopped mid sentence as a figure came into view. A pale figure stepped weakly into the light from the shadow of two tall skyscrapers. 

Axel turned to follow Roxas’s gaze and his mouth fell open. A frail girl dropped to her knees before completely falling unconscious. “I guess that’s who we’re looking for,” Axel shrugged as they watched the darkness slowly roll off her body like tentacles releasing their grip.

“Guess so,” Roxas replied. Without batting an eyelash, he walked over to the nobody and hauled her over his shoulder with a small grunt.

“You sure you got her, shrimp?” Axel asked with a snort.

Roxas flared his nostrils, annoyed, but did not reply as he and the unconscious new addition raced off towards The Castle that Never Was. 

\-----------------*******-----------------

The silence was the first thing she noticed before struggling to open her eyes. She winced in pain before shutting them quickly. The room was bright, much brighter than the world outside. She laid there in the thick silence for a moment before mustering up the courage to open her eyes fully. The ceiling she stared at was a white abyss and the room seemed vast. She sat up and felt her sore muscles straining to keep up with her weak movements. The room was empty save for the bed, a bedside table, a wardrobe, and a small stool next to the bed. Everything was white, she felt very overwhelmed. Nothing was familiar and everything she saw felt empty yet full of pain.

“What is this place?” She muttered to herself. She couldn’t remember anything, not even her own name. “Where am I...” She whispered aloud, her attention fell on a set of black clothing folded neatly on the bedside table.

There was a note on top that she reached out to read, the words “For you,” were scribbled messily onto the small scrap paper. The girl set the note back down on the table and put on the black leather outfit. There was no mirror in her room so she looked at her reflection in the window. She looked sick, like not enough blood was flowing through her body. She felt sick to her stomach but she didn’t know why. The girl walked closer to the window and peered outside. She gasped when she saw how high The Castle that Never Was floated above the dark world below. Just then she heard muffled voices before the door to her room opened.

The girl snapped her head towards the noise, suddenly alert and ready for battle. ‘ _ With what? _ ’ She thought in realization as she put her fists down. 

“Nothing you say is going to stop me Axel,” she heard someone say.

“H-hey! She’s awake!” a tall man with red spikey hair opened the door and stared wide eyed at her by the window.

“Huh?” A smaller figure filed in behind him, he had messy blonde hair, both strangers were clad in the same outfit she was given.

The three nobodies stared at each other in awkward silence until the redhead cleared his throat. “Uh, hey! I’m Axel and this is Roxas we found you out there in the storm, got it memorized?” He explained speaking dramatically with his gloved hands. 

“Oh...hi,” She found her voice after a moment.

Roxas barely noticed her, his mind was on Xion’s disappearance and his suspicion of being lied to by the Organization. “We need to take you to Xemnas so he can name you.” he stated.

The girl furrowed her brow, “Name me?”

“Well, unless you know your name already?” Roxas asked lamely.

Her eyes shifted to the floor in shame, “N-no.” 

Roxas backpedaled “, Sorry, it’s just--”

“Don’t feel bad about it or anything, we didn’t know who we were either when we were reborn. Xemnas named all of us.” Axel offered, cutting Roxas off before his bad mood got them into trouble.

The new addition took a few steps closer to them finally. “How many of us are there?” She asked slowly.

Axel thought for a moment, “There were fourteen—”

“Thirteen, there are thirteen of us.” Roxas interjected, looking at Axel like he was losing it. Axel in turn looked very confused, he silently started counting his fingers.

“So I make fourteen? Are we related?” She asked, trying desperately to connect the dots.

Roxas let out a dry laugh, “No.” 

Vexell furrowed her eyebrows, “Then--”

“Xemnas will answer all your questions way better than we could. And we were supposed to bring you to him about ten minutes ago. If you don’t mind we should get a move on it or we might get our head chewed off.” Axel laughed nervously. She nodded quickly and joined them at the door, not wanting anyone to get in trouble.

The two organization members led her down a long hall and finally to a large door. Roxas turned to her “, Put your hood on and wait here. The door will open when we’re ready for you.” With that, the men entered the room and left her in the empty white hallway, and she pulled her hood on like he told her. 

It felt like an eternity before the door opened. She was cold, alone, and confused in a strange place with strange people she had never seen before. The Castle That Never Was, was empty and white and just as terrifying as her current predicament. She felt her chest tighten and her breath become short, but before she could register the feeling, the doors flew open. She was faced with more white, she walked slowly to the center of the room and looked around...nothing. Finally she raised her sight upward to see long pillar-like chairs with black hooded figures seated atop. She counted eight, not thirteen members, she wondered who these people were and which ones were Roxas and Axel. From so far below they all looked the same, save for their positions in their chair. Some sat more properly while others slouched or had their leg thrown over the armrest of the high throne.

“Thank you for joining us without resistance, you must be wary.” Someone spoke with a deep echoing voice, she pinpointed the speaker to be seated in the center. The girl didn’t reply, it didn’t feel like she was meant to. The other member’s looked like they were staring through her soul even though she couldn’t see any of their features. “What do you remember from your birth, young one?” The figure spoke again.

The girl cleared her throat “...Darkness...”

The man chuckled softly but he didn’t sound amused, “Remove your hood, child.”

She narrowed her eyes at the figure, although he couldn’t see. She didn’t feel like a child, she didn’t think she looked like a child either. However, she didn’t truly know how old she was. Instead of protesting the pet name she did as asked again and slowly removed her hood.

Roxas sat among the remaining members of the Organization listening to Xemnas starting the naming ceremony. At first, Roxas was impressed by Xemnas’s knowledge of the future and past members. He didn’t understand how he knew their names if they didn’t know it themselves. The blonde watched with the other seven as the new Nobody removed her hood. He had seen her already with Axel but he was too angry to actually look at her. He felt as if her existence was meant to replace Xion. Roxas felt a slight resentment towards her even though he knew how confused and frightened she must be having just been reborn. He was still frightened and confused even though he had been with the Organization for some time now. He wouldn’t dare tell them that though, Xemnas constantly reminded them that Nobodies do not have a heart, and with no heart they were unable to feel emotion. Roxas knew he felt emotion, it came in waves but sometimes he felt nothing at all. Lately all he had felt was anger and confusion. When the new member removed her hood and he finally truly looked at her, his racing thoughts halted. 

Cascading out of her hood and onto her shoulders were deep rich purple waves, that contrasted her pale skin. She looked upon Xemnas in the center of the group with large doe-like green eyes. Her skin was smooth and she was different then the other two women of the Organization. Not aggressive and boyish like Lexion, and not soft and cute like Xion. This Nobody was different, she just didn’t seem to belong among the rest of them. She blinked waiting for someone to speak again and Roxas noted her long dark eyelashes flutter. He heard someone shift in their chair beside him, Demyx. Roxas regarded him from the corner of his eye, Demyx sat forward with interest when he saw the new member.

“Would you like to know your name, young one?” Xemnas asked finally.

She swallowed and nodded “, Yes, please.”

“Your name--” Xemnas suddenly descended his throne and stood in front of her. He picked up a lock of her purple hair in his gloved hand and twirled it around his finger. “--is Vexell.” He finished. 

_ ‘Vexell _ ,’ she repeated in her mind. 

“Vexell, my name is Xemnas and I am the leader of Organization XIII.” Xemnas introduced.

Once again Vexell did not respond, she didn’t feel as if she was meant to. “Would you like to meet the other members of the Organization?” Xemnas asked rhetorically. This time she nodded and raised her eyes back to the high thrones as Xemnas gestured to the far left member. “Firstly Xaladin,” as Xemnas announced him, the figure removed his hood revealing a long striking ponytail and a harsh looking man. “Next, is Saix,” A greyish lavender haired man removed his hood next. “You’ve met Axel already, correct?” Xemnas asked as Axel, who was seated next to Saix, removed his hood and winked at Vexell. She nodded and the introductions continued, “ Next is Xigbar, followed by Luxord.” A heavily scarred man with a ponytail and an eyepatch removed his hood and then a blonde older man followed suit. “Demyx is next.” A young man dawning a mullet and a smirk revealed himself locking eyes with Vexell who simply nodded. “And finally we have Roxas who you’ve also already met.” Roxas removed his hood, to reveal his messy blonde hair and striking cold blue eyes. 

Vexell felt resentment rolling off of his shoulders, she didn’t understand why. Had she known him before she lost her memory? Xemnas continued to speak but she didn’t register what he was saying. She watched Roxas’s glare shift from her to Demyx, which suddenly felt well placed. He wasn’t glaring at her; he was glaring at Demyx for some reason. Feeling her eyes on him Roxas looked back at Vexell who in turn began to pay attention to Xemnas again.

“For now, Vexell, you are defenseless. You are also a beacon for the heartless.” Xemnas explained.

“The heartless?” Vexell questioned.

“Heartless are vermin creatures, they are born from the darkness in the heart.” He explained.

“From my heart?” Vexell asked looking down at her chest. 

Xemnas chuckled again but once again he did not seem amused, “Dear Vexell, you are nobody like us.” He gestured around him to the other members of the organization. “Nobodies are the empty shells that are left when a heart has fallen into the darkness. We are the physical soul of our completed counterparts.” 

“I’m not real?” Vexell asked, even more confused than before she entered the room.

“You are real Vexell, as real as any somebody. You deserve to exist because it was your sheer will and power that allowed you to crawl out of the darkness. And I will ensure that you are given a fair chance at existing.”

She felt his speech was meant to empower her and lift her spirits, but to also quiet her so she didn’t press the issue of her existence further “, I understand.” She lied.

“As I was saying you are currently defenseless; the heartless will persistently attack you, they wish to revoke your existence out of jealousy. Your weapon of defense alludes us at this time but we will help you draw it out of hiding. Until then I leave you under the watchful eye of Axel and Roxas the two who located. They will also be in charge of helping you awaken your abilities. Do you understand Vexell?” 

Vexell nodded, “Yes, Xemnas.” 

One by one the members descended their thrones and exited the room in silence until all that was left were Axel, Roxas, Xemnas, and Vexell. 

“Follow us,” Axel said bluntly. She followed behind the two and once the doors to the throne room closed and Xemnas was out of earshot Axel turned around abruptly startling Vexell. “So, Vexell, huh?” Axel asked cheekily, “Nice to meet ya.”

Vexell nodded and looked down at her feet, “I’m sorry this is all so overwhelming, I can’t remember your name.” 

Axel’s grin softened, “Oh! Uh...the name’s Axel, got it memorized yet?”

His teasing tone made Vexell look up to meet his teal eyes, she smiled slightly and replied “, I think so, Axel.” 

“Good and this handsome brooding nobody is Roxas,” He threw his arm around Roxas’s shoulders and pulled him roughly towards him in a half hug. “Don’t worry he’s not normally like this, he’s just going through something.” 

Roxas rolled his eyes, “I’m not going through anything. Come on, let’s get her back to her room before Xemnas finds out we’re roaming the Castle.”

Roxas and Axel turned back down towards the hallway and Vexell followed, falling back into silence. The two stood by the door to her room, “We’ll be back in the morning to get you started on training, but for now you probably need to rest.” Vexell nodded and shut the door behind her in the room. She walked over to the window where she peered out like she did before Roxas and Axel came to collect her. Something dawned on her as she stared out into the vast darkness, her wrist felt lighter. She furrowed her brow and looked at her right wrist, when she woke up she wasn’t wearing any jewelery. Why did it feel like something she would normally wear something around her wrist? She chewed her bottom lip as she examined her arm from different angles. 

“Looking for something?” A voice said from behind her.

Vexell jumped and turned to the intruder, it was Roxas. He had used a portal to enter her room and she could see the door closing behind him. 

He had another Organization outfit for her folded in his hands. “How did you do that?” Vexell exclaimed.

“I’ll teach you tomorrow, what were you looking at?” Roxas countered nodding to her wrist.

Vexell fidgeted and raised her arm, “Oh, um...I think I had a bracelet before.”

Roxas’s face hardened, “You mean like you have a memory from before?!”

Vexell shrugged “, I mean I think I had a bracelet and it might have fallen off before you and Axel found me.” 

Roxas frowned in suspicion, maybe she had memories like he did, maybe she was lying. “I didn’t see anything.” 

Vexell shrugged again and sighed sadly before looking back out the window “, I think it was important.”

“You’re probably just imagining things, we are never reborn with anything. Just the skin on our backs, speaking of--here.” He closed the distance between them and placed the clothes in her hands. “I’ll be back in the morning and we’ll meet Axel in Twilight Town to train. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Vexell nodded, “Good night Roxas.” He didn’t answer and just retreated into another portal of darkness. She shook her head and put the new clothes in her wardrobe before returning to her window. She narrowed her eyes as if she could stand a chance at seeing the glint of a lost bracelet in the far distance of The World That Never Was.


	2. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning her name, Vexell is taken to Twilight Town by the two nobodies who found her to try to summon her weapon. However, Vexell can't shake the feeling that she's missing something very important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Heart or any of the Disney characters referenced in this story. Please enjoy :

The next morning came quickly and Vexell didn’t get much sleep. The world was still dark, however, now the sky was more grey than black. Vexell had stared out the window the entire night watching the stormy clouds swirl above. She could have sworn all night that she could see large squirmy shadows with thousands of glowing yellow eyes rise up and tumble down as if peering into her window. However, it had been a few hours since she’d seen that. 

With a defeated sigh Vexell sat up in bed, she rubbed her naked wrist again feeling the sensation of a bracelet in her mind. After changing into the new Organization coat she exited her room to find Roxas waiting outside.

“Am I late?” Vexell asked apologetically.

Roxas shook his head and gave her a very small smile “, No, right on time actually. Come on, let me show you how to get to Twilight Town.” Vexell followed him down the hallway noting every twist and turn he took. Until finally they arrived in the throne room again.

“Why are we here?” She asked as Roxas shut the door behind them.

“I’m going to show you how to summon a dark corridor” He explained, taking his place in front of her. After what seemed like an eternity a small pathetic portal appeared in front of Vexell before quickly dispersing. 

“Well that was a bust…” Vexell complained while she pushed back a sweaty purple curl. The amount of effort she put towards the portal had left her sweaty, shakey, and exhausted.

“It’s not bad for thirty minutes.” Roxas shrugged.

“It felt like a lot longer.” Vexell shook her head.

“Come on we’ll take my portal, and you need to practice.” Roxas outstretched his arm and a portal easily.

“Tch.” Vexell sucked her teeth and walked into the portal first after Roxas gestured. With a snort he followed close after her and the portal closed.

“Put your hood on, you never know who’s going to be on the other side of this portal.” Roxas ordered, she obliged. Vexell looked around in wonder as they walked down a very narrow passage. 

“For the record, Axel is going to be late.” Roxas spoke from behind her. Vexell turned around but he continued “, Axel is always late without fail.” Roxas laughed, a true laugh, it was like windchimes and something about it stirred something deep in her mind...something like a memory. She couldn’t grasp onto it, however, it seemed to drift through her finger tips like smoke when she tried to remember. She sighed in defeat and nodded at Roxas’s anecdote, he regarded her with worry. She reminded him of himself when he first joined The Organization, a zombie. He didn’t mention it as he saw the other door to the corridor come into view. 

“That’s our stop!” He exclaimed pointing forward at the dark portal.

“How do you know?” Vexell questioned.

“It feels like home.” Roxas explained.

“Home?”

“Twilight Town is as much of a home as I’ve ever known. I couldn’t forget it if I tried, I can feel the energy of Twilight Town radiating from that portal.” Vexell chewed her bottom lip and looked forward again at the portal. “Once you actually see it you’ll know what I mean by the energy.” 

She cleared the portal first, feeling the hot sun on her face as the coolness of the dark portal dissipated. Right behind her was Roxas who wore a genuine smile as he took in his surroundings.

“Come on, I’ll show you where I usually meet Axel. We can start trying to summon your weapon while we wait for him.” Roxas led her to a tall clock tower and stopped at the base.

“Are we going inside?” Vexell asked.

“Tch, no. I want you to try to run up the building.” Roxas clarified.

Vexell removed her hood so Roxas could see her face, “I’m sorry, you want me to what?”

Roxas smirked “, It’s really not as crazy as it sounds, just try.”

Vexell continued to look at Roxas as if he’d lost his mind, “Where do I start?”

Roxas shrugged and shook his head, “You wanna see me do it first?” She nodded in response and Roxas took off up the side of the tower. It was as if gravity had no dominion in this world, Vexell stared at him in awe. He began to jump and twirl as he ascended the tower walls.

‘If he can make it look that easy, I can too.’ She thought with determination. Vexell took a deep breath in and set off, the second her foot hit the wall she felt the world shift. Up was no longer up and neither was down, she could feel the shift in gravity in her stomach. Racing up the side of the tower, she attempted to beat Roxas to the top but he simply had too long of a head start. She felt the wind rush past her face and saw Roxas glance down at her noticing that she had accomplished his task.

“That’s it! You got it!” he called to her as he jumped and reached the top, he flipped forward and landed flat on his feet. Just as Roxas’s feet touched down Vexell reached the top, she felt herself jump as well but she over shot and soared into the sky. With a series of intricate twirls and flips she finally felt her feet make contact with the clock tower.

Roxas regarded her with interest, quickly masking how impressed he was. “Wow, that was something.”

“I’m not sure how I did it, I just did.” Vexell explained.

“You sure did, kiddo.” Axel spoke startling both Roxas and Vexell.

“Late as usual,” Roxas teased.

“I’m here, am I not?” Axel said with a bow. “Vexell it's time to summon your weapon.”Several hours passed sadly with no success and the sun began to set in Twilight Town.

Roxas and Axel had taken turns sparring with Vexell. They attempted to draw out her weapon in a fight but failed. Finally having enough Vexell pushed Roxas away from her with force, surprised he fell to the ground.

“Enough! This isn’t working!” Vexell cried.

“Woah...” Roxas whistled with raised eyebrows, he glanced at Axel who was standing on the side lines resting. His keyblades rested on the ground by his hands before disappearing in a show of lights and stars. 

“This is stupid, maybe I don’t have a weapon! Maybe I’m just this.” Vexell snapped, “Whatever I am, this isn’t working.” 

“Woah is right, just calm down a minute.” Axel offered stepping forward. “You need to focus.”

Axel rested his gloves hand on Vexell’s shoulder, “I am focusing!” Vexell growled, shoving his hand off her shoulder with force.

Axel took a step back putting his hands up in surrender. Roxas stood and dusted his knees off, “Axel’s right Vexell, it’s just a matter focusing.” 

“I have been focusing! Focusing on a way to stop getting my ass handed to me! It’s not working and I’m done.” 

Roxas felt a pang of guilt, he remembered when Axel forced him to summon his keyblades for the first time. It was difficult and he was also beaten to a pulp by the end of it, but he was able to summon his keyblades in his first session. “Look, maybe we should call it a day. We’ll try again tomorrow.” Roxas said softly.

Vexell huffed and crossed her arms facing away from the two, “What would it even matter...” She muttered under her breath.

Roxas raised his eyebrows hearing her, suddenly an idea hit him and he turned towards Axel. He mouthed something to him and faced Vexell “, Stay here for a minute Vex we’ll be right back.” 

“You’re just gonna leave me up here?” Vexell frowned.

“You probably need a minute to cool down, hot head, but trust me it’ll be worth it. Be right back we promise!” Axel said before jumping off the side of the tower. Roxas followed suit and offered Vexell a quick grin before he plummeted down to the ground. Vexell peered over the edge of the tower in astonishment as the two flipped before landing expertly on their feet. They dashed off further into town and out of sight. The violet haired nobody sighed and shifted so she sat on the edge of the tower with her feet dangling off.

“Today was awful...” She muttered to herself as she stared at her hands. Velle couldn’t understand how she could make an invisible weapon appear when she didn’t know what it was supposed to look like or what it was supposed to do. While staring at her hands her right wrist caught her attention, suddenly it felt as if wind was rushing past her and her vision turned to white. Slowly an image faded into view and she saw herself standing on green grass with the ocean behind her. She was arguing playfully with someone she couldn’t see.

“Oh yeah! Well, if that's how you feel about it, let’s spar!” She teased. Vexell watched herself raise her right arm into the air. Her memory focused on the bracelet; it was a somewhat thick metal cord with a few charms she didn’t recognize. It jingled and the next thing Vexell saw was herself attacking the person she was sparring with. She couldn’t see the weapon but she knew that the bracelet had something to do with it. Just as suddenly as the memory came to her it disappeared in a poof of gold star dust.

“Hey earth to Vex, you there!?” Axel shouted at her, waving his hand in front of her face.

“Huh? Oh hey, you guys are back.” Vexell commented feeling vaguely disoriented.

“Are you okay?” Roxas asked, it seemed odd that he had both his hands behind his back.

“Uh yeah, I was just daydreaming.” Vexell lied.

“Oh. Well, I know you were feeling bad about not summoning your weapon.” Roxas started looking quickly down at the ground bashfully. “So me and Axel thought you might need a pick-me-up.” He revealed two blue ice creams from behind him.

“Sea-salt ice cream!” Axel exclaimed, taking a seat beside her and tasting his own which he was also hiding behind his back.

“Sea-salt?” Vexell repeated taking the extra one in Roxas’s hand as he sat beside her as well.

“Yeah, try it! It’s our favorite!” Roxas said with a smile.

Vexell stuck her tongue out cautiously before taking a quick lick. She shut her eyes tight “,Ack! It’s salty!” The saltiness subsided and was replaced with “, but--”

“Sweet!” They all exclaimed at the same time. The three organization members laughed. 

“The sunset is...really amazing.” Vexell commented as she ate her ice cream happily.

“Yeah, I could never get tired of this!” Roxas grinned. Vexell took Roxas in, he seemed like a different person than she met the night before. He was so cold and angry but now he seemed sweet and down to earth. Something stirred inside of her like the ghost of another memory but she shook her head quickly before she sighed sadly.

“What am I going to do if I never summon my weapon?” She asked suddenly.

“Oh don’t think like that, it’ll happen!” Axel exclaimed “, Even Demyx summoned a weapon and that guy is hopeless.”

“Gee...thanks...” Vexell groaned.

“What I mean is that you’re definitely way more capable than he is!” Axel backpedaled.

“How do you know, we just met.” Vexell countered.

Roxas laughed and it sent an electrical pulse through Vexell’s brain, like a memory was fighting to get her attention. She blinked it away and turned to the blonde keyblade wielder. “Trust me, it doesn’t take Zexion to see that you’re more capable than that guy!” He laughed.

“Who’s that?” Vexell asked.

“He was a member of the organization, one of the top researchers.” Roxas explained.

“What happened to him?” Vexell asked.

Suddenly both men fell silent until Roxas finally spoke “,I don’t really know. All I know is he’s gone.”

“Oh I’m sorry for asking,” Vexell mumbled.

“Don’t be,” Axel said with a smile, “ We're nobodies, we don’t have emotions. Whatever Zexion did to end up where he is, I’m sure was his fault.”

“Anyways we should get back to the castle, we can try again tomorrow.” Roxas said, he stood up and stretched. He folded his hands behind his head and grinned “,I’ll think of something else aside from handing your ass to you.”

“Har, Har very funny!” Vexell rolled her eyes and stood up, followed by Axel.

“I gotta get out of here, got a mission the big man wants completed.” Axel said, pointing his thumb behind him. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow at 10, got it memorized?”

Roxas snorted, “Sure do, but the question is do you ‘got it memorized?!’” 

“Yeah, yeah! When did you become a funny guy!” Axel teased with a laugh before disappearing through a dark corridor. 

Vexell turned to Roxas who took his hands out from behind his head and shoved them in the pockets of his organization coat. “You wanna try summoning another portal?” 

Vexell frowned, “Not really...but I will.”

“Just concentrate and take your time, I’m not in a rush.” Roxas replied softly.

Vexell sighed but complied, she closed her eyes and envisioned the throne room of the castle. It was as vivid as if she was standing right in the middle of the room

“That’s it,” Roxas whispered, his voice sounded as if he were right behind her. “Feel the darkness consume you.” His voice resonated in her head, “Allow it to take you...” His breath tickled her ear, Vexell outstretched her hand and heard a rushing noise, she opened her eyes to see a dark corridor open in front of her.

“D-did I do that?” She asked, astonished. 

“Of course you did, I told you. All you need to do is focus!” Roxas said with a grin. He was definitely not as close to her as she thought but he was much closer than he was before she closed her eyes.

“What if it doesn’t lead back to the castle?” She asked worriedly.

Roxas snorted “, I guess that is a possibility. If you’re that worried, I’ll go first. I’m sure you did fine.” He stepped into the portal without hesitation. To his surprise the corridor was much shorter than the one he prepared. ‘ _ The only way that could happen is if--’ _ He heard the sound of Vexell entering the portal, he turned to look at her. Her purple curls cascaded over her shoulders and her wide green eyes stared back at him. ‘ _ She’s more powerful than Xemnas thinks…’ _

“What are you doing?” She questioned.

Roxas looked at her with surprise, “Wha- oh nothing! Just thinking about something!” He continued down the corridor exiting the otherside. 

Roxas walked Vexell to her room but before she went in she stopped, “Hey...um...why did you join the Organization?”

Roxas was taken aback by her question, “Uhm... we should go inside.” Vexell nodded and Roxas shut the door behind him. “Xemnas found me in Twilight Town, he asked me if I wanted to know why I felt nothing. I wasn’t about to turn him down, he gave me a reason to exist. But…” Roxas trailed off, as he walked towards her window. He looked out onto the World that Never Was and faltered, not sure if he wanted to share any more information with the strange new Organization Member. “You know what nevermind. You should get some sleep Vexell, it's going to be a hard training day tomorrow!” 

Vexell smiled despite being disappointed that he didn’t finish his story. “You’re right, Roxas.” She led him to the door, “Goodnight.”

“Night Vex, see you in the morning!” he replied. 

Once the door shut completely Vexell moved to the window and looked out, she could see swarms of shadows swell and tumble over on the ground. The storm was still coming and had not subsided, the shadows seemed threatening yet she knew she needed to be where they were.

After some quiet contemplation Vexell was finally able to summon another dark corridor. It was as if she didn’t have to think about a destination, she already knew the area she wanted to be in. She strode down the dark narrow corridor once again. The walls seem to swell around her almost as if it were breathing. Vexell spotted the other portal door not too far ahead and she continued in a light jog. She exited the corridor and the world around her seemed darker than the one she was just in. 

The wind roared and threw her purple hair around violently. With a frustrated grunt she gathered her hair and stuffed it into the hood of her Organization coat before throwing the hood over her head. Her eyes scanned her surroundings for her lost bracelet. She wasn’t even sure if she would be able to find it. Without thinking she ran down the street towards the bright light cast from a skyscraper. 

“Roxas,” The deep voice of Xemnas sounded from behind him.

“Yes?” The blonde turned around to face the leader of Organization XIII. 

“How did Vexell’s training fare?” Xemnas asked.

“She was able to summon a dark corridor but not her weapon.” Roxas reported. He felt resentment towards Xemnas. The man who seemed to hold all the answers was keeping secrets from him and the other members. He knew he wasn’t the only one Xemnas must have been lying to. 

“That’s a shame, I assume you and Axel will continue her training?” Xemnas inquired, face expressionless.

Roxas nodded, fighting the glare that threatened to fall he tried to push thoughts of this mysterious Sora and his connection with Xion out of his mind. Every minute that ticked by made it more difficult for Roxas to remember her. She was fading away quicker and quicker and it was as if he had no control over it. Xemnas narrowed his eyes at Roxas and suddenly it was as if something shattered inside of him. Whoever he was thinking about minutes ago, he couldn’t remember. He just remained with the thought ‘ _ I won’t forget her.’ _

“Would you mind bringing this to our new member?” Xemnas asked smugly, he handed Roxas a potion. “I’m sure she could use it after a day of training.” Roxas stared at the potion in his hand, his mind on trying to remember who he’d forgotten. 

“What? Oh! Yeah, sure. No problem.” Roxas said. 

He knocked three times on the newest member’s door with no response. ‘ _ She couldn’t be asleep yet. _ ’ Roxas thought. Gently he pushed the door open and gasped when he didn’t see Vexell in the room. He dropped the potion and quickly ran down the hallway in search of her. ‘ _ Maybe she wanted to explore the castle.’ _ In a heart beat Roxas had searched the entire castle with no luck. When he returned to Vexell’s room he saw Axel standing at the door with the potion he dropped in his hand.

“What’s going on?” Axel asked, gesturing to the open door and the potion.

“Vexell’s gone.” Roxas hissed as he entered the room and shut the door behind Axel.

“What do you mean, she’s gone!? We’re in charge of watching her! You know, making sure that DOESN’T happen!” Axel spat in a whisper.

“I know, I know! I don’t know what happened. She’s just go--” Roxas stopped mid-sentence. His gaze was fixed out the window of Vexell’s room and down on the city. “What’s going on down there?” He asked, catching Axel’s attention. Axel joined him at the window and peered out. The heartless gathering on the ground seemed to have multiplied since the night they found Vexell. 

“They seem pretty busy.” Axel said, pressing his face onto the window.

“Yeah… you don’t think she’s out there do you?” Roxas asked, also pressing his face to the window. 

“I hope not, that would be a really dumb move.” Just as the words left Axel’s mouth he saw the shadow of a hooded figure run out of an alleyway into the light cast by the last skyscraper in the middle of the city. He groaned, “Roxas…”

“I know come on,” Roxas said as he threw his hood on and summoned his keyblades. Before waiting for Axel to catch up he ran through the dark corridor entrance.


	3. The Keyblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vexell escapes into The World That Never Was to locate something that is lost to her. Finding her strength she finally summons her weapon. Vexell and Roxas bond only to find out that someone from the Organization is keeping a close eye on them.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Disney Characters in this story.

Vexell exited the alleyway, the shadows around watched her every move. They seemed to be waiting to attack and Vexell didn’t want to stay to find out why. She hurried through the city searching for anything that seemed familiar. The light of the skyscraper shone down on her; she looked upon it in its towering form and saw the heart shaped moon behind. The moon was so large and so close, if she reached out and tried to touch it she probably could. It was an amazing sight. Then it dawned on her, that this all seemed vaguely familiar. She walked slowly towards the skyscraper and could feel the shadows closing in on her just as slow. Vexell stepped up to the foot of the stairs that led up to the building and froze. Just a few feet in front of her she saw the bracelet from her vision. She rushed towards it but suddenly the shadows attacked. She dodged a few creatures trying to race to the bracelet.

“Vexell!” She heard Roxas and Axel call in sync.

Vexell turned towards them and dropped her guard as a cluster of heartless pounced on her. The impact sent her flying, the blonde jumped into action. He twirled his keyblades twice before slicing through the cluster of heartless.

Axel rushed to her side, he was about to kneel down when suddenly he saw another cluster of heartless. He summoned his chakrams and threw one at the group. “Roxas there's too many!” Axel shouted.

Vexell sat up horrified, the two were fighting desperately on either side of her. She looked towards the bracelet and saw a shadow creeping towards it. “No!” She exclaimed, running as fast as she could towards the shadow. Vexell snatched the piece of jewelry from its sharp fingertips and slipped it onto her wrist.

“What are you doing!?” Axel yelled.

“Vex!” Roxas bellowed.

Suddenly Vexell was surrounded by heartless, she looked desperately over at the boys who had their own hands full with groups of heartless that they were trying to keep away from her. Every single shadow seemed to want a piece of Velle, she watched in horror as both of her protectors were struck down. ‘No!’ Vexell thought hysterically. ‘They’re going to get hurt and it's all my fault!’ 

The shadows advanced, suddenly she felt her chest pounding mercilessly and her breath became short. The pupils of her glassy emerald eyes turned to pinpricks and she gasped. With the feeling of wind rushing past her face, time seemed to come to a halt. She saw a version of herself standing in front of her against a white abyss. The Vexell who was looking at her appeared different. Her hair was in two dutch braids, a thick black choker adorned her neck. She had a small white jacket with checkered black sleeves and a deep black v neck t-shirt. There were two belts wrapped around her chest with a symbol she didn’t recognize in the center. A short dark gray pleated skirt with a chain and black knee high socks tucked into black boots. 

‘You look like you could use a little help.’ She said to herself.

‘Who are you?’ Vexell demanded. ‘What’s going on!?’

The other Vexell smiled softly ‘, Don’t freak, we’ll remember soon enough.’ She sighed ‘But...there’s one thing I can’t let you go on thinking...our name is not Vexell. Those nobodies think they’re so clever!’

‘Am I a Nobody?’ Vexell asked.

‘We don’t have time for this, it’ll all become clear very soon. Here and don’t forget about our keyblade.” The other her tossed her something that she didn’t get to look at. 

“Our what?” Vexell said aloud, suddenly finding herself in The World That Never Was. She dropped the item in her pocket when she saw the heartless in midair coming directly towards her. Frightened, she threw her arms in front of her face bracing for impact but it never came. Vexell opened her eyes and saw a keyblade in her hand blocking the heartless. The keyblade felt natural to her as if she’d used one before. Skillfully she thrust it forward throwing the heartless off of her and several feet back. She waited for more heartless to jump back at her before slashing each one down. She twirled the keyblade once before throwing it to rest over her shoulder as she raced towards the boys who were struggling with their own swarms of heartless.

Roxas gasped as Vexell ran towards him “, A keyblade?!” Vexell slammed the large key shaped sword through a shadow releasing the pink crystalized heart trapped inside. 

“Your weapon!” Axel exclaimed after fending off his group of heartless.

“I know!” Vexell cheered. The three of them stood back to back destroying each heartless that chose to attack. However, they knew they wouldn’t stand a chance with the creature’s ever multiplying numbers. They were starting to converge solely on Vexell, their original target. Axel quickly summoned a dark corridor.

“Come on guys!” he shouted. Vexell didn’t budge, something inside her wanted to strike down every single heartless in front of her. She needed to take her frustration and confusion out on them. What was going on with her? Who was the Vexell she spoke to? What was she supposed to remember? What did she mean her name wasn’t Vexell? So many questions and no way to find answers. She growled as more and more heartless pounced on her, intricate twirls and slices from her keyblade destroyed each one but more replaced them. Roxas stood by her side fighting off as many heartless as he could. The fiery haired nobody’s gloved hand took a strong grip of Vexell’s shoulder and with a great heave he tossed her through the entrance of the dark corridor. Roxas and Axel ran through behind her, the blonde turned to see a shadow had snuck through the portal.

Roxas growled and flung one of his keyblades down onto the heartless releasing its heart back into the universe. “What were you thinking!?” He shouted rounding on Vexell who was still sitting on the floor where she landed.

“I needed this,” She explained, shoving her hand in front of his face as she stood up.

“For what?” Roxas spat.

“For this, obviously!” She summoned her keyblade and held it in defense. 

“Alright guys, calm down.” Axel interjected, he pushed the two keyblade wielders apart. “Hey, look at that Roxas, another keyblade wielder! You’re not alone anymore.”

Something didn’t seem right about that phrase to Roxas but he couldn’t place it. He didn’t think he was the only keyblade wielder, but no one else in the organization had one that he could remember. “Yeah, that's crazy.” He remarked finally calming down. Vexell, however, was far from calm. She was furious that Roxas yelled at her. Clenching her jaw she glared at the darkness inside the corridor. 

“Aw Vex don’t be mad! Roxas didn’t mean to yell, he was just worried about ya.” Axel teased trying to calm the fuming violet haired girl. Vexell didn’t move and Axel continued, “You know...when I found Roxas he already searched the entire castle for you, he was so worried!”

“Whatever,” Vexell replied, she walked down the corridor and exited the other end. Axel gave the blonde a knowing look who in return glared at him, Roxas had a tendency to lose his cool. The three of them stood in the hallway outside of her room. “When am I going to be able to explore the castle?” Vexell asked before she entered the room.

“We can show you around tomorrow after we train.” Axel offered. Vexell smiled at the older boy and then caught Roxas’s eye. He’d been quiet since they’d argued, she sighed, he was right to be upset with her. How could he have known what she was doing? Then they were bombarded by monsters which only made him more validated in his frustration.

She cleared her throat “, Um...Roxas can I talk to you for a minute?” 

He looked at her, surprised, “ Yeah.” he agreed. 

The two bid Axel goodnight who seemed suspicious, but didn’t voice it and shut the door behind them. Roxas turned to Vexell and scratched his arm uncomfortably “, Look about earlier, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell. It was just really dangerous.”

Vexell looked down at her feet, ashamed “, I know Roxas, you’re right. I just didn’t know when I would get the chance to look for my bracelet.”

“You actually had a bracelet?... Do you have memories too?” The blonde keyblade wielder asked, astonished. He hadn’t paid attention to her before when she tried to show it to him, he was just too angry. When Vexell didn’t answer Roxas decided to tell her about his own memories. “Uhm...Do you want to...I don’t know...go for a walk?”

“Sure,” Vexell agreed “, But what about the heartless?”

Roxas shook his head and smiled “, Don’t worry, we won’t leave the castle.” 

The two nobodies found themselves on the roof of The Castle that Never Was. The wind from the oncoming storm whipped through the sky and tousled their hair. They sat in silence for a minute before Roxas began to speak.

“When Xemnas found me I had no memories. I couldn’t feel anything but...I had so many questions...” Roxas sighed. Vexell’s full attention was on the blonde keyblade wielder. “Days passed and I felt like an empty shell, if you asked Axel he’d agree. He always used to say talking to me back then was like talking to a zombie...The day Xemnas found me he told me I looked a lot like some kid named Sora. He never told me exactly who Sora was but he references him all the time. I think he’s the enemy…” He paused and looked at Vexell who sat beside him on the ledge of the castle. 

“I started feeling things about a week into joining the Organization. Every time I tried to ask Axel about it he would spit that same line Xemnas always says. You know, the line about nobodies having no heart...and therefore no emotions, he told me I just remembered what it would feel like to have those emotions. A few days later I was having deja vu but I couldn’t place it until they became full blown memories... Someone else's memories...Vex, it was freaky. I realized I needed to keep it a secret, having emotions made me dangerous to the others. I would be considered a threat. But something else is going on…It’s not just the strange dreams of living someone else’s life...”

“What is it?” Vexell asked, she was hanging on every word of his story. She started feeling a connection with Roxas that she couldn’t describe. Something so comfortable and familiar yet strange and unknown, if it didn’t comfort her so much it would have frightened her.

“I’m missing chunks of memory. I don’t think you’re the only keyblade wielder that’s joined the Organization.” Roxas continued.

“Really? Who else has one of these?” Vexell asked while summoning her keyblade. She examined it for the first time since she awoke the power. The blade was long and thin and the spokes of the key jutted out like ocean waves. The handle of the keyblade had soft wet tentacles that slowly writhed around the metal handle. Intricate swirls decorated the blade and the chain had a purple star. Something about the charm on Vexell’s keyblade caught Roxas’s attention. 

“I can’t remember, no one else seems to know either. I think it was a girl. I just keep trying as hard as I can to not forget her but it’s not working.” Roxas growled. 

Vexell sighed, readying herself to delve into her own story “, I’ve been terrified this whole time. I mean, this whole situation is scary! Who are you? And Who am I? And who is Axel? And what is the Organization? Why does Xemnas know my name but we don’t know each other? Who’s Sora? What’s a keyblade? Why is it always dark here? How did I get here? Sometimes I can’t even breathe, everything is so overwhelming!” Vexell rambled, she held her head in her hands and shook it dramatically causing Roxas to laugh.

“Yeah I kind of thought you might feel like this.” Roxas chuckled.

Vexell paused weighing her options on whether or not to continue being honest with Roxas. “I had a memory of me sparring with someone. It seemed like a very long time ago, I looked different. I couldn’t see much, I couldn’t even see my keyblade. Just my movements and this bracelet. I knew I had to find it and I had a feeling that the...the um...what did you guys call those shadows again?” Vexell asked.

“Heartless,” Roxas answered.

“Right. I thought the heartless would lead me to it.” She explained. “When I got the bracelet nothing happened but when you and Axel were attacked and I was surrounded... I think... I think I was pulled to another world. I was talking to that version of me I saw in the vision, Roxas. I haven’t experienced much but that was the craziest thing that's happened to me. The other me told me, not to trust the organization and that I would remember everything soon. She told me, she didn’t have time to say much but that my name wasn’t Vexell.”

“That’s pretty crazy...” Roxas agreed.

Vexell glared at him “,You don’t believe me, do you!?” 

Roxas threw his hands up in surrender and stood along with Vexell who shot up angrily. “I do, I do! I swear, I pinky promise, see!” Roxas held his finger out to her and grinned. Vexell regarded him warily but wrapped her pinky around his after a second. “I don’t trust Xemnas, Vexell, I don’t think you should either. I think it has something to do with our keyblades but I just can’t find any answers here.” He paused and chewed his lip in thought before continuing, “I think I need to leave this world and the Organization to find the answers I need. Axel’s been fighting with me about this. I don’t want to leave him behind but he doesn’t want to come with me, he keeps telling me that he doesn’t want me to forget him and I will if I leave...but I could never forget him. He’s my best friend…”

“I don’t want you to leave either...” Vexell admitted “, I know Axel is a good guy but he’s loyal to the Organization, and there’s something fishy about that Xemnas guy...I can just feel it. I still have no idea what’s going on...but...I feel like you’re the only one I can trust...”

Roxas blushed and scratched his neck nervously, “ I was actually going to ask you to leave with me when I go. I don’t think you should be here by yourself either. I’ve always given Xemnas trouble, I don’t want him to try to hurt you if he finds out you have a keyblade. He might think you know something about me.”

“Just give me the word,” she consented.

Roxas smiled and gave Vexell a tight hug, “You know you didn’t do too bad today. Definitely not as bad as you thought you were doing.” She closed her eyes, she felt time freeze and wind rush past her face. She could see the other her hugging Roxas but he was wearing different clothes and he wore armor on his shoulder. He pulled away slowly and smiled down at the other her warmly. Just as quickly as the memory hit Vexell, she felt the wind woosh again and time continued. “You were able to summon a dark corridor and a keyblade!” Roxas finished

Vexell struggled to find her voice, she chose not to mention the vision to him. Instead she grinned at him, “Thanks--”

“Aw! Isn’t this sweet, am I interrupting a private moment?” An unfamiliar voice sounded from behind them. Roxas and Vexell backed away from each other quickly and snapped towards the direction of the voice.

“Demyx,” Roxas spat “,What are you doing? Spying on me?” 

Demyx flinched, “Aw now that’s not nice at all Roxy.” He smirked and jumped gracefully onto a higher platform on the roof. He summoned a sitar and began strumming mindlessly on it. “I just came up here to play some music. Didn’t wanna wake anyone up, you know?” He strummed a few more notes “,Say...what were you two doing up here anyway? Trying to get jiggy with it?”

They both blushed “, We were just talking.” Roxas snapped.

Vexell sighed “, It’s been a really long day just decompressing.” 

Demyx looked up from his sitar and locked eyes with Vexell “, Oh I know, I’ve got my eye on you Vexie I think there’s something fishy about you, sweets.” He looked back down and strummed his instrument again. 

“Why would you think that?” She asked, horrified. Vexell felt her heart start to pound again and her breath shortened.

Demyx shrugged, “Call it a hunch. I’ll leave you two love birds to it then. Didn’t mean to intrude!” With that darkness engulfed him and he disappeared. 

Vexell looked at Roxas, he hid his blushing face quickly. “What did he mean by any of that?” Vexell asked. 

“I don’t know, I don’t think Demyx is one to open his mouth though. He usually likes to, as he says, chill and play his sitar.” Roxas reasoned staring intently at the spot Demyx used to be.

“I hope you’re right…” Vexell mumbled.


	4. Magic and Missions

The next morning Vexell was instructed to meet Roxas and Axel in Twilight Town. After changing into a new set of Organization garb Vexell closed her eyes and concentrated on creating a dark corridor. This was the first time creating one to Twilight Town and she hoped against hope that she would be successful. After a moment of agonizing silence, Vexell heard a tiny woosh and she opened her eyes to see a portal of darkness. 

“I really hope Twilight Town is on the other end of this thing.” She closed her eyes again and took a cautious step forward. The inside of the dark corridor looked the same as she had ever seen it. The question was, she looked upon the exit a few feet ahead of her, if she was going to exit into the town Roxas was born in. As she neared the exit she could feel warmth emanating for the portal followed by the feeling of a tight warm hug. She wondered if this was what Roxas meant by being able to feel Twilight Town’s energy. Vexell exited the corridor and felt the cool darkness dissipate quickly replaced by the warmth of the sun. She opened one eye cautiously and an amused Roxas came into view.

“What are you doing?” He chuckled.

“I was worried I wouldn’t be in Twilight Town.” Vexell explained, visibly relaxing. “Am I late?” 

Roxas shook his head with a smile “, Not at all. I wouldn’t have asked you to transport yourself if I didn’t think you could. Plus, I would normally just come with you, but I had a mission.”

“Oh?” Vexell took a seat beside him. “What did you have to do?”

Roxas frowned “, We’re not allowed to discuss it… I think it has something to do with Xemnas trying to keep everyone in the dark. That’s why I don’t trust him, I think he’s lying to each of us about something.” 

“Why do you keep trying to start something with Xemnas?” Axel gritted his teeth.

Vexell jumped and turned to face the furious redhead not hearing his portal open. Roxas, however, didn’t seem surprised at all. He didn’t turn to face Axel; he just closed his eyes in annoyance.

“I keep trying to tell you why, Axel. You’re just not listening.” Roxas said quietly.

“I am listening, I just don’t think you are listening to me! Some questions are better left unanswered.” Axel pleaded.

“If it were your question, I guess you could leave it unanswered, but it’s not and I can’t. I need to know, I can’t go through life like a blind sheep.” Roxas stood and rounded on Axel dangerously. 

“G-guys, stop.” Vexell tried weakly. 

Axel’s eyebrows raised, he completely forgot she was there with them. “I’m sorry, Vexell. I didn’t mean to blow up like that, I just don’t want either of you getting hurt because you crossed the boss.” 

Roxas’s face fell slightly “, I get it, but I think I’m getting just as hurt following him.”

Axel sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair “, Agree to disagree?” he offered.

Roxas rolled his eyes, “Sure.”

After a brief pause Axel clapped his hands, “Well Vexell, you ready for your next lesson?” 

She smiled widely, glad to change the subject from the fight. “Yes sir!” She saluted Axel and he chuckled. “What’s on the agenda today?”

“Magic,” Roxas answered.

Vexell’s jaw dropped, “ Magic?” she repeated.

The blonde nodded and Axel began to explain the basics. Roxas summoned his samurai nobodies and sent them to attack Vexell. She slashed the first two that got too close and jumped back thrusting her keyblade into the air. 

“Water!” She called. 

Tiny droplets of moisture gathered around the end of her keyblade until it became a large sphere of rotating water. Vexell then pointed her keyblade at the nobody, instantaneously the sphere shot off and engulfed it quickly drowning it. The sphere lost its shape and fell to the ground with a splash and the samurai nobody disappeared in a wisp of darkness.

“Good job!” Roxas cheered.

“You’re a natural!” Axel quipped. He jumped in front of Vexell with a devilish grin “,Now it’s my turn Vex, show me what you got!” 

Vexell faltered, she didn’t want to fight Axel, ‘ _ although, he and Roxas didn’t have any problems fighting me yesterday… _ ’ she thought bitterly. Vexell jumped back to create a little distance. “You asked for it Axel!” She called confidently. 

“Don’t go easy on me. Got it memorized?” Axel teased. Roxas rolled his eyes and snorted at Axel’s catchphrase. 

“Guys wait!” Roxas called interrupting the fight.

“What is it?” Axel asked, letting his arms fall to his side, disappointed.

“I know a better place to do this, so the town’s people won’t get hurt.” The blonde explained. 

“Lead the way Roxas!” Vexell grinned.

The two organization members followed the blonde keyblade wielder as he led them through a large fissure in one of the Town’s surrounding walls. The other side of the opening revealed a pleasant wood, nothing special. Vexell took in her surroundings as they walked through the wooded area, not too scary and not too homey. Roxas slowed to a halt when they reached a clearing, Axel and Vexell joined his side. Before them lay a large courtyard followed by a gated mansion. 

“Woah, that’s a big house!” Vexell whistled, impressed. 

“It’s abandoned.” Roxas informed. “It’s a great place to spar, no one will interrupt you guys.

“Let’s get this show on the road, then, Vexell!” Axel provoked. Vexell grinned in response, she ran to stand opposite of Axel. “You ready for this?” 

Vexell scratched her head and laughed nervously “, As I’ll ever be, I guess.” She stole a quick glance at Roxas on the sidelines but abruptly turned back to Axel when her vision was engulfed in flames. “What is this?” She demanded.

Axel smirked , his arms were in the air summoning his chakrams, he spun them tauntingly “, Don’t say I didn’t warn you!” With that he disappeared, Vexell looked around frantically. Suddenly Axel reappeared face to face with the violet haired nobody. “What’s the problem?” He thrust his weapon into her stomach and sent Vexell flying. 

“Ugh, that’s gonna bruise.” Vexell groaned struggling to stand, she used her free arm to apply pressure to the new wound. With her other hand she summoned her keyblade, “Are you ready for me Axel?” She called.

Axel snickered “, Want more?”

The violet haired keyblade wielder growled as she broke out into a sprint, Axel braced himself for her attack but when she reached him she disappeared. Using the side of the gate surrounding the mansion Vexell ran up the gate and attacked Axel from above. “Take this!” She brought her keyblade down with force but at the last second Axel blocked.

“Ergh!” Vexell used the momentum from her attack to launch herself a safe distance away.

“Wow Axel, you sure are showing off right now.” Roxas quipped. The two snapped their head towards his voice to see him seated atop the mansion with the perfect view of the fight.

Axel scratched the back of his head “, Gimme a break, Rox…”

Vexell laughed at the two, however, seizing her opportunity while Axel was distracted she raced towards the tall Nobody. Axel felt the woosh of air and the strong impact of the keyblade which knocked him back. He glared at Vexell “, Don’t make me mad!” Axel flung his arms at her and launched several fireballs that rocketed towards her face.

Vexell gasped and swung her keyblade to deflect the fire, she then threw her weight forward and pounced on Axel. As he dodged his own fireballs Vexell mauled him with her keyblade. Once, twice, thrice, and finally she jumped back and summoned all her strength. She pointed the keyblade at her fiery opponent “, Water! Water! Watera!” Two shots hit Axel effectively knocking him to the ground. The third burst in slow fluid motion and extinguished the ring of fire around them.

“You got me…” Axel whimpered pathetically.

Roxas jumped down from the mansion and applauded, “ Now that’s more like it!”

Vexell’s chest heaved with exhaustion and she fought to catch her breath. “Oh my...I’m beat!” She laughed.

The boys joined in on the laughter as Roxas gave the red head a hand up. “Ya did good, kid!” Axel jeered.

Vexell blushed “, I’m not a kid!” She pushed Axel playfully.

“This calls for a celebration in my book,” Roxas shrugged. “I’ll meet you guys at the clock tower!” 

“Come on Vexell, last one there’s a rotten egg!” Axel beamed.

“I know you are but what am I!” Vexell shouted from about fifteen feet in front of Axel.

“H-hey! No Fair!” Axel called with his hand in the air “, I’m gonna get ya!” As he ran after Roxas snickered he felt happy. Something about today felt like that oh so familiar feeling of Deja vu, but he couldn’t place it. Roxas quickly shrugged the feeling off and headed to get the three of them some Sea-Salt Ice Cream. 

A few days passed uneventfully; Roxas, Axel, and Vexell continued their training. Until one day a knock came on Vexell’s door.

“Come in,” She called.

“Got news for you, chick.” Axel said from the doorway.

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” She asked from her seat on her bed.

“You’ve got your first mission.” he said with feigned enthusiasm. 

“Really? What is it?” She asked, alert.

“Don’t know, but you’re going with Roxas. He said to meet him outside of the throne room.” Axel said, gesturing towards the hall.

“How come you’re not coming with?” Vexell asked, passing the nobody and standing in the hall.

“Just got back from my own, I need a nap. Sorry kiddo.” Axel said, waving to her over his shoulder on his way to his room. 

“I’m not a kid.” She muttered angrily under her breath.

“Whatever you say!” Axel called from down the hall, obviously hearing her.

Vexell rounded the corner and the newly familiar Roxas came into view. He turned towards her upon hearing her footsteps and waved.

“Hey! Did Axel find you?” He asked when she was close enough.

“Yeah, my first mission!” She asked with excitement.

“Yup. Xemnas is going to brief us, since you’re here now we can go in.” Roxas replied as he held the door open for her.

Vexell walked to the center of the room with the blonde by her side. Seated atop the tallest throne was Xemnas who peered down at them expectantly. 

“Vexell as this will be your first mission I am appointing Roxas as your handler. After a few missions with your handler you will be able to complete them solo. Do you understand?” Vexell nodded, “And you Roxas?” He nodded in response as well. “Roxas are you familiar with Monstro?”

“That whale the size of a planet?” Roxas asked, trying to mask his shock.

“My sources tell me, an individual that was consumed by the whale is vital in furthering Vexen’s research. I want the two of you to journey to the belly of the beast and assess the proofs that were written down in Vexen’s book. The person who took these notes was not as reliable as I trusted. I want you to confirm that this research is true. Write down anything else you might deem important or odd about your stay. Do you understand?”

“Understood.” Roxas stated, when Vexell didn’t respond he lightly nudged her with his elbow. 

“Um, understood,” Vexell frowned, she was actually far from understanding what Xemnas meant. After hearing her response Xemnas left through a dark portal.

Vexell turned to Roxas who had created his own portal. “But I don’t understand.” She said as she followed him through the corridor. 

Roxas snickered, amused “, I’ll explain when we get there.” This time they walked out onto the castle grounds before Roxas summoned their dark corridor. “This will lead us to Monstro, how are you feeling?” He asked. Not waiting for Vexell’s answer, he stepped into the portal and she followed.

“I think I’m excited,” She wagered as she pulled up her hood “, Even if it’s only just because I’m getting out...and it’s not just to Twilight Town.” She gave a quick look to Roxas before adding “, No offense.”

Roxas smiled and pulled on his own hood “, No worries, none taken. I think I get it, there are thousands of worlds out there to explore. Why would you want to just be stuck to a few spots. I used to feel like that before I was able to go out on my own. I think the organization is about earning trust through proving your loyalty. It’s kind of scary if I’m honest.” He admitted as they continued down the corridor. 

Vexell nodded “, The way you and Axel describe it make it feel that way at least. Why have you stayed?” 

Roxas shrugged before sighing sadly “, Where else would I go?” 

“I guess you’re right.” Vexell conceded. The two reached the other side and exited. When the darkness released their vision Vexell could see a soft squishy pink substance under her feet.

“What is the ground made out of? And ugh it kinda stinks in here.” She said quickly covering her nose with her sleeve. 

Roxas laughed “That’s a tongue, we’re inside the mouth of Monstro.” Vexell looked up and noticed large rounded teeth and the air was thick and moist. “Monstro’s a whale by the way...in case you were wondering.”

Vexell glared at him “, I listened when Xemnas was talking!”

“You seemed confused,” Roxas replied, putting his hands up in defense.

“I just didn’t know we were going to be inside the actual whale.” She grumbled under her breath before storming off down the only way they could go.

“What did you think he meant when he said ‘Journey to the belly of the beast’!” Roxas called after her before jogging to catch up.


	5. Monstro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas and Vexell venture into Monstro to fact check some research done by someone who is no longer allied with the darkness. Roxas learns that Vexell is quick on her feet as she proves herself useful on their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OF ANY OF THE DISNEY CHARACTERS REFERENCED IN THIS STORY.

“So this is what it’s like to be swallowed by a monster?” Velle asked as the two continued down the moist throat of Monstro. Every now and then they must have stepped on a sensitive spot because they would feel a rumble as if its tongue twitched.

“Monstro’s not really a monster, he’s just a whale.” Roxas explained. Suddenly he threw his arm out to stop Vexell from walking any further. “Shh!” He shushed as he moved to hug the moist wall of the whale's mouth. Vexell trotted over to him and placed her hand on the wall, she felt her it slide and brought her gloved hand to her face. Horrified, Vexell gagged as she saw a thick trail of slime, still attached to the wall, all over her glove. 

“Ew…” She cringed.

Roxas looked at her and held in a laugh, she looked as if she was going to be sick. He used a finger to motion to Vexell to be silent and then pointed around the corner. Vexell peaked around the corner to see a small boy bent over sifting through something on the ground. With further inspection something seemed odd about the boy. He stood, and with flailing mechanical motions, he continued on.

“Was that a toy?” Vexell asked, walking out into the open.

Roxas didn’t follow her “, A puppet. His name’s Pinocchio. He and his maker Geppetto got swallowed and now they live down here.” He was reading from the journal Xemnas gave them before they left.

“How--” Vexell began.

“That’s why we’re here, I guess. To see how he’s able to live if he’s just a puppet. Come on let’s follow him” Roxas replied.

“I thought someone already did this.” Vexell complained while kicking something on the ground that resembled a rock.

“Woah! You did listen to something Xemnas said,” The blonde teased.

She glared at him “, I listened to everything he said… I just have no idea what’s going on.”

“Right...because you’re a baby, I keep forgetting that.” Roxas snickered as he shut Vexen’s research journal.

Vexell’s nostrils flared angrily “, I’m not a baby!” She shoved Roxas’s shoulder. “Humph!” She crossed her arms and faced the other direction.

Roxas scratched the back of his head “, Hey, I was just kidding.” She didn’t answer, and continued walking forward without looking at Roxas. “Vexell! Oh come on Vexell it was just a joke!” This time she turned to him, she removed her hood quickly to reveal a green eyed glare and then threw it back up and continued walking ahead. Roxas swallowed nervously “, Come on Vexell, don’t be mad!” He pouted “, Everyone always calls  _ me _ a kid too!” 

Vexell regarded him with interest and agreed“, You are kind of short.”

Roxas rolled his eyes “, Gee...thanks...feel better now that you got that insult out?”

“No.” She said curtly, just then one of Roxas’s Keyblades came hurtling past her head narrowly missing her. “Hey!”

His second Keyblade followed up and Vexell saw it connect with a heartless quickly destroying it. “Watch out!” He summoned them back to him and attacked another heartless that pounced at him. Vexell ran towards a few heartless that were huddled just ahead of them. Surprised, she saw a terrified Pinocchio hugging his knees as the heartless closed in.

Suddenly three bright lights appeared in the air blocking her path, they morphed into three heartless. Vexell had never seen them before, they were little mage looking heartless and each one was a different color. The far left was blue, then red, and finally yellow.

“What are those!” Vexell asked, quickly brandishing her Keyblade.

“Careful!” Roxas called back but he was interrupted by a heartless tackling him.

The violet haired girl jumped as high as she could trying to reach one of the heartless. The blue one started to glow and shot a ball of liquid at her. she tried to swing at it but it flew up higher. Vexell growled and attempted to attack the red mage. Before her Keyblade even reached it, it flung a fireball that singed her arm.

“Ow! Ow! Ow!” She hissed, waving her arm to put out the flames.

Roxas dispatched the heartless that tackled him and he ran up to Vexell “, Heal!” A bright green light encircled his Keyblade and engulfed Vexell’s body. Instantly she felt the pain in her arm vanish “, I told you to be careful! They’re specialty is magic.”

Vexell nodded “, Thanks, I think I can take it from here. They’re going after Pinocchio, he’s up ahead.”

Roxas looked ahead to see heartless clawing towards Pinocchio. The puppet, in question, was now perched on a high ledge surrounded by the creatures. “Hey! Leave him alone!” The shadows ignored him which angered the blonde. “I said!” He attacked, “Leave. Him. Alone!” With every word Roxas sliced the heartless with his Keyblade.

Vexell, on the other hand, regarded the red and blue mages with caution. “Okay...I think I’ve got your game down… but you...” She pointed her Keyblade at the yellow opera heartless as it hovered dangerously above her. “I don’t know about you…” She swiftly turned towards the red nocturne. “Water!” The aggressive ball of liquid engulfed the red nocturne. After a few seconds, the water fell to the ground, revealing a pink crystalline heart. The yellow opera sent beams of lightning down on her, but Vexell found it easy to dodge. She used the wall of Monstro’s throat to launch herself higher. Her legs swung wildly in the air, blue streaks and sparkles of magic flew out from her feet. Vexell brought her Keyblade down hard on the heartless and split it clean in half. Then she rounded on the Blue rhapsody, feeling as if her body was moving on its own, she held her Keyblade out and shouted “, Fire!” A large fireball emitted from her and burned the heartless to ash. Leaving the heart trapped inside to race back to its owner. 

Vexell didn’t spare a second. She ran to meet Roxas and when she reached him she could see him helping Pinocchio off of a ledge, no heartless in sight.

The blonde looked over his shoulder as he put Pinocchio on the ground “, Are you alright?” He asked, worried.

Vexell grinned “, better than ever, I learned a new spell!”

Roxas smiled at her “, Awesome.”

“Uh-um excuse me, thank you for saving me...but...who are you two?” Pinocchio asked from the ground.

Roxas looked down at the wooden puppet, he faltered not thinking of a lie in time. The original order was to stay unseen and unnoticed, but that didn’t work, obviously. Hooded in the Organization coat, Roxas looked to Vexell for help. Vexell, who also wore her hood, removed it quickly revealing her face “, We’re researchers.”

“Yeah, that’s right!” The blonde exclaimed, catching on to Vexell’s angle. 

“Researchers?” Pinocchio questioned. “I didn’t think there was anyone else down here besides me and my dad.” 

Roxas removed his hood as well and tried to seem reassuring “, Oh yes! Me and my partner Vexell were trying to study the whale Monstro but we were swallowed whole!”

“Roxas and I lost all our notes in the process and we’ve been wandering around down here for days!” Vexell added.

Pinocchio assessed them for a moment, wondering if he could trust them. Finally after a moment of judgement he smiled widely at them “, Well, Gosh! It’s really nice to meet you Vexell and Roxas. I’m Pinocchio, my father Geppetto and I were swallowed by the whale too...so now we live down here.”

“Say, shouldn’t you be with him right now and not by yourself, where you could get hurt?” Roxas asked slyly.

Pinocchio shook his head “,Oh no! He knows I’m out exploring, he doesn’t mind!” As he spoke the puppet’s nose began to grow, he quickly tried to hide it but to no avail.

“Uh….” Vexell drawled, making it clear to Pinocchio that they had seen what happened.

Pinocchio looked down at his feet, ashamed “, Oh dear...Whenever I fib my nose grows, there’s no hiding it.” Once the truth was out his nose shrunk back to size and he stopped covering it with his hands.

Vexell smiled “, We should get you back to your dad, Pinocchio, lead the way!” The puppet agreed and began leading the two nobody’s deeper into the belly of the whale. When they neared their destination the small boy turned around “, I’m going to go on ahead so I can explain what happened. My father won’t be happy if he finds out I picked up another stray!” 

With that he ran off leaving a very confused Vexell and Roxas “, Another stray? I thought he said he and his dad were the only ones down here…”

“That was some pretty quick thinking back there.” Roxas remarked.

Vexell shrugged “, It wasn’t necessarily a lie.”

“I know,” Roxas replied. Just then they heard the puppet yelling out to them. They walked around the corner to see, Pinocchio standing beside an older man in what looked like a junkyard.

“Hello!” The man called, when they were close enough to the two Monstro dwellers. “I’m Geppetto, Pinoke’s father. Pinocchio, here, tells me you two helped him when he got into trouble with some of those heartless.”

Roxas looked surprised at the old man “, You know what heartless are?”

“Why, yes, of course. Pinoke also told me that you both have weapons that resemble a dear friend of ours.” Geppetto said.

Vexell’s ears perked up“, Oh? Really?”

“Yes, he helped save Pinocchio before with a weapon that looked like a key.” He continued.

“Interesting…” Roxas said quietly. Pinocchio toddled off to the corner and sifted through some of the new items that made its way down to the whale stomach.

“I hope you don’t mind me saying this, but Pinocchio is a very interesting child...” Vexell whispered to Geppetto. 

“Yes, you might have spotted that he is not an average little boy.” Geppetto agreed. The three of them walked a little further before taking a seat on some precariously placed chairs. “You see, I used to be a very lonely woodworker...All I ever wished for was a son of my own. I took a shine to carving puppets and I created Pinocchio. One night, I made a wish on a star that Pinocchio would become a real boy. Pinoke told me that a blue fairy came to him that night and cast a spell. She said if my son could prove to be brave, truthful, and unselfish then he would become a real boy! Unfortunately, Pinocchio is a bit naughty. He tends to stretch the truth a bit, but I love him the same.”

“That’s amazing!” Vexell exclaimed as Roxas jotted additional notes down in Vexen’s journal.

“What’s that you got there, lad?” Geppetto asked inquisitively.

Roxas quickly shut the notebook, but Vexell spoke for him “, It’s a journal we found down here. We’re researchers from the surface, we were trying to study Monstro when we were swallowed. My partner and I have been wandering around down here for days. Roxas, you said you wanted to find a new research subject. I think he just found one, if you don’t mind, that is.” 

Vexell smiled warmly at the old woodworker and Geppetto returned it.“Why of course not. Honestly I’m a bit curious about my boy as well, it's a miracle that he’s with me.” Vexell quickly stole a glance at Roxas, the blonde looked pleased and more relaxed “, Pardon me for a moment, I seem to have lost Pinocchio. That little boy is always off on some adventure or another!” Geppetto stood slowly and began to search the outer area of the whale for Pinocchio.

“You’re surprisingly good at this.” Roxas commented as he reopened the journal to continue writing his notes.

“Surprisingly? I’m offended, have you no faith!?” Vexell joked. 

Roxas laughed “, At this rate if we keep asking the right questions I think we’ll complete our mission in no time! That story Geppetto just told us was ripe with info.”

The two continued asking well placed questions that helped them reinforce the information in Vexen’s journal. That night after Geppetto and Pinocchio went to sleep Roxas and Vexell met in the junkyard.

“I think we can get out of here.” Roxas said to Vexell in a whisper, careful not to arouse any attention. 

“I would really like to sleep in my own bed and get away from this stink, you sure we have everything we need?” Roxas nodded, but handed Vexen’s journal to her anyway. 

“Check it out yourself.” He said.

Vexell opened the book and skimmed the pages. Every page had a note written by Roxas either confirming or debunking what was originally written. One page stood out to her as she skimmed, the passage described something called a replica project. The word replica caught her eye but Vexell didn’t know why.

“Well I guess that’s that.” She concluded and shut the book with a thud. “So what next?”

“We go back to the castle.” Roxas replied, taking the book from her and putting it in his coat. He opened a portal and the two stepped in, leaving the world of Monstro behind them.


	6. All Eyes Are Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vexell and Roxas return from Monstro successfully, but are stopped by an organization member. Roxas being to question his existence and surroundings now more than ever. He warned Vexell to be careful revealing anything or trusting anyone. Vexell then heads out on her second mission accompanied by Axel, and it will prove to be harder than she could ever imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kingdom Heart or any of the Disney characters referenced in this story.

As the two nobodies left the world of Monstro behind them, they walked quietly through the dark corridor until one of them spoke up.

“So, how was I on my first mission?” Velle asked with enthusiasm.

Roxas’s lip twitched into a small smile. “You did great, way better than I did on my first one!”

She puffed up her chest with pride causing the blonde to laugh “Alright, don’t get too full of yourself now.” Vexell giggled and playfully pushed Roxas into the wall. She ran through the corridor and put her hands on her knees, panting. 

“Phew! I’m exhausted, how long has it been since we left?” She asked as Roxas exited the portal.

“You two have been gone for exactly twenty-four hours,” Someone called from behind them. “Where’d you go? A honeymoon?” 

“Demyx.” Roxas stated with narrow eyes. 

“In the flesh!” He smirked before looking down at his sitar and strumming mindlessly. “So where were you two?” Demyx pressed.

“I was sent on my first mission,” Vexell answered.

“Oh wow! Congratulations Vexell. Xemnas actually just told me about another mission he wants you to complete!” His sitar disappeared in a flash and he took two steps forward but a gloved hand blocked his path and pushed him back lightly.

“Nice try Demyx, but she can’t take care of your missions for you like I did.” Roxas said flatly.

Demyx frowned and sighed dramatically “, Aw, man!”

“What do you mean?” Vexell asked curiously.

Roxas faced Demyx and kept his eye on him “, Demyx likes to get other people to do his dirty work for him. That’s not gonna happen this time, understood?” Roxas sneered.

“I got it Roxy, down boy!” He squeaked, putting his gloved hands up in defense. “You gotta admit though, it was worth a try.”

Roxas rolled his eyes and turned his back on the musical nobody “, Come on Vexell, you said you were tired anyways.” Roxas herded the violet haired girl out of the throne room and down the hall, but he himself hung back. “Hey Dem.”

Demyx had summoned his sitar again and was humming almost inaudibly “, Hm?” He asked, not really paying attention. Roxas walked up to him and grabbed his sitar by the neck, ripping it away from Demyx. “Hey! What’s the big idea!?” He demanded.

The blond keyblade wielder looked Demyx straight in the eye and spoke with a cold collected calm “, If you even think about fucking with her you’ll have to deal with me.” He threw the sitar onto the ground forcefully, it bounced and disappeared in a flash of light.

“Y-yeah, man! Sure! She’s property of the keyblade wielder, got it.” He paused and thought for a moment “, Say...it’s kind of odd that Xemnas would send Vexell on a mission when she hasn’t even summoned her weapon yet.” He met Roxas’s eyes with a knowing look “...She did fail to summon her weapon...right?” 

He clenched his jaw and lied “...yeah.”

“Roxy,” Demyx tried with a sarcastic tone “, You do know I saw you guys that night right?” The blonde remained silent, “It sure would be a shame if Xemnas found out we have another keyblade wielder in our midst. Something might happen to her too…” 

Suddenly Demyx found himself thrown against the wall with a keyblade to his throat. He let out a strangled cry but Roxas ignored him “, What do you mean  _ too _ , do you know something about that girl?!” 

“Girl?” Demyx mumbled under his breath. “Forget I mentioned it!” He said quickly. “Oh boy will that not be a problem! I’ll tell you what Roxy, I’ll leave your little gumdrop alone and I’ll keep my lips zipped about her keyblade--”

“What do you want from me?” Roxas said with gritted teeth.

“Forget about it!” Demyx exclaimed with a thick New York accent before breaking out in hysterical laughter.

The blonde laid a little more force down on Demyx’s throat “, What do you mean!”

“Roxas?” Vexell called from the door, she was surprised to see that he hadn’t followed her out of the throne room.

Roxas’s keyblades disappeared with a flash of light and Demyx slid down the wall pathetically. “Sorry! I was just having a word with Demyx, but I’m done now.” He wore a large fake smile as he guided Vexell out of the throne room again. He could hear the Melodious Nocturne quitely snickering behind them.

“I don’t buy it,” Vexell said once the throne room doors shut.

“I hate that guy...” Roxas growled. “He was trying to mess with you and then… I think he was trying to mess with my head.” 

“I thought you said not to worry about him,” Vexell asked.

“I don’t know about anything anymore…” Roxas mumbled. She looked at him sadly and the two continued the rest of the hallway in silence. That night Vexell stayed up and practiced her magic. Slowly but surely she was learning new spells as if she’d known them all along. It was just a matter of practice. The next morning a knock came on Vixell’s door. She strode over to the door and opened it revealing a nervous fidgety Roxas. 

“Roxas, what’s up?” Vexell asked, stepping aside and allowing the blonde into her room.

“I’m about to leave on a mission. I just came by to say...um--” He shut the door quickly. “Don’t say anything to anyone about the memories. I know, you know that already, but I mean don’t even mention it to Axel... and definitely don’t let Demyx hear it.”

Vexell nodded, “I won’t. Is something wrong Roxas?”

He didn’t meet her gaze “, I just have a bad feeling...You’re going on your second and final partnered mission...but with Axel...So just don’t let anything slip, we can talk when we get the chance.” 

She looked at him with worry, she reached out and touched his arm softly. Roxas felt the room suddenly become quiet, his nerves seemed to ease and he looked at Vexell with wide unbelieving eyes “, What did you do to me?”

“I was practicing last night, it’s an Esuna spell.” She didn’t remove her hand “, Do you feel a little better?”

He nodded in amazement, “Will it wear off if you stop touching me?”

Vexell blushed and jumped back quickly, “Oh, no! Sorry, I’m still a little new at it!”

Roxas wore a matching blush, “I didn’t mean--nevermind.” He paused, “That's a pretty advanced spell...I think...maybe the reason you can use something so advanced is hidden in your memories.”

Vexell thought for a moment “, I learned a lot more than Esuna too. Do you think I should keep it from Axel?”

He shook his head, “I don’t think Axel knows much about magic outside of fire spells...but if you think it’s safer then don’t use it.”

She nodded, “Okay Roxas.” 

“I’ll see you when I get back.” Roxas said, visibly he looked a lot better. As her bedroom door opened Axel could be seen in the hallway just getting ready to knock.

He looked at the two nobodies with suspicion. “You two are spending an awful lot of time together lately. Is there something I should know?”

Roxas shoved him roughly and started walking towards the throne room, “Shut up.”

“If there’s not then why are you both blushing!?” Axel demanded.

It was Vexell’s turn to push the redhead as Roxas was already halfway down the hall. “Yeah, shut up, Axel!”

“Hey! Come on now! You can’t talk to me like that, you’re new here! I'm your chaperone for the day!” Axel chided.

“Well, if you talked to Roxas I apparently did a great job yesterday!” She said pridefully.

Axel grinned “, So I heard, I’m proud of you, chick! This ones not going to be as easy though. Come on, let's go down there and get briefed.” Axel grabbed Vexell’s shoulders and steered her down the hall.

“Hey! I got feet.” She protested.

“Then use them and GO!” They laughed together. Vexell couldn’t imagine that Axel would hurt her, but if Roxas was worried then it was better to be safe than sorry. When the throne room doors opened for them, there was someone standing next to Xemnas. The man wore an organization coat, he had silver hair and yellow eyes just like Xemnas. 

...

_ Something about this is important _

_... _

_ I can feel it in my heart _

_... _

_ But why? _

_... _

“Axel, Vexell, thank you for arriving on time.” As Xemnas spoke the man, without a word, turned and entered a dark corridor. “Now Vexell, your first mission was reported to be an outstanding success, a research mission of sorts. This one, however, will be much different. It will test your loyalty to the organization. To accompany you today, I appointed Axel, who is no stranger to these sorts of tasks. Now before I brief you on the mission, I warn you...sometimes we must do bad things for the greater good. Are you comfortable with that?”

“I--um…”

“Of course, you are.” Xemnas answered for her. ‘ _ Red Flag _ ,’ Vexell thought, but she bit her tongue and remained silent. “You and Axel will go to a very special world. One that is integral in our plans to summon Kingdom Hearts. There, toys have grown hearts and come alive. Your mission is to go to a boy named Andy’s home and collect his toys. This boy has created an incredibly strong bond with his toys. You are to focus on capturing Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Hamm, and the little green men. Transport them to the dungeon until my brother has recreated their world, so we can observe them more closely.”

“You have a brother?” Vexell blurted, Axel covered her mouth with his hand.

“Don’t mind her!” Axel squawked. Vexell’s eyes were the size of dinner saucers. Xemnas did answer to their surprise.

“He is my brother in a way, but nevermind that. Do you both understand what is expected of you?” Xemnas’s deep voice boomed.

“Yes, sir.” Axel said with his hand still over Vexell’s mouth. Vexell nodded quickly in response. The red head opened a portal and pushed Vexell through “, What is wrong with you?”

“I didn’t mean to! It just came out!” Vexell cried.

“You need to be more careful. I know you’ve seen how everyone is with Roxas, you two have a lot of similarities. If you’re not too careful, they’ll figure out you’ve got a heart too.” Axel pulled his hood on and stormed off down the corridor.

Vexell stared at the taller nobody, “What did you just say?”

“A heart...I think that’s your problem. I’m no Zexion or Vexen, but I’ve got a brain up here too...I think.” He pointed at his temple underneath the dark hood. Vexell couldn’t help but let out a giggle. Suddenly what Roxas said earlier came into mind, ‘ _ Don’t let anything slip even to Axel. _ ’ “Like I said, I’m not an expert but you and Roxas are a lot alike. I wouldn’t be surprised if you both up and went and had hearts, that would be so like him to do... Leave me in the dust again… Say, you haven’t felt any emotions, have you?” he asked offhandedly.

Vexell threw her hood on quickly to avoid her face giving her away “, N-not that I know of…” She paused for a minute “, I mean when I get hurt I feel pain...”

Axel seemed to relax “No, not like that... I mean, forget about it, you obviously don’t have them.”

Vexell chewed her lip “, Why? What would happen if I did?”

Axel turned to her and gripped her shoulders roughly, he took his hood down to reveal his teal eyes staring down at her through her own hood. “I would protect you.” He turned away for a moment but then looked back “, I know Roxas probably doesn’t believe that I would, but I would. Especially because I can tell the squirt cares about you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? I thought you said we don’t have emotions, how could he care about me?” Vexell asked quickly with a blush Axel couldn’t see. 

“Well, that’s kind of what I’m tryna get at. I don’t know about all this nobodies-don’t-have-emotions bull anymore...I think I’ve felt something too…I’m worried...I don’t know why but I just--nevermind.” Axel mumbled. “I can see that Roxas cares about you, he’s never taken a shine to someone so quick.”

“I don’t know…” Velle replied doubtfully.

“Nah, he cares. Whatever reason it is whether it’s because he’s into you or because you remind him of him. No matter what the reason is, he cares about you. Which means I can’t let anything happen to you.”

“Axel…” She whispered, feeling connected to Axel.

“No ifs, ands, or buts, Vex. Roxas already wants to split, if something happens to you too, he’ll leave for sure. He’s my best friend...my only other friend besides you. I don’t want to be alone...”

“Too? Something’s already happened to someone Roxas cares about?” Vexell asked slowly after digesting Axel’s words.

“I--uhm--no! That’s not what I meant! I just meant something might happen to you, you need to hide your weapon from Xemnas. Got it memorized?” Axel said quickly.

“But I need something to fight with, don’t I?” She asked as the two continued to traverse down the corridor.

“Can you use magic without it?” Axel asked, pausing in the hall.

“I can--” She stopped. 

Roxas’s words came to mind again. Vexell couldn’t believe that Axel would try to hurt her, he said he wanted to protect her, he tried to stop her from doing or saying stupid things infront of Xemnas. He even disagreed with the leader of the Organization about having emotions. But what if he couldn’t help it, what if for some reason the truth was forced out of him and her friend was forced to betray her. “I can...try...” She finished, deciding to correct her earlier statement. It was better to keep Axel in the dark about as much as possible until she herself knew what was going on. Just like she kept that odd memory of Roxas dressed in different clothes a secret from him. In general, not everyone needed to know everything that went on inside her brain.

“Try that new fire spell Roxas told me you learned back at Monstro.” Axel suggested.

Vexell nodded, she gracefully held her hands in front of her, palms facing out. Her hands began to glow a deep orange color. Brighter and brighter until she called out “, Fire!” A medium sized ball of fire shot out and was consumed by the darkness in the corridor.

“Wow, that’s amazing!” Axel exclaimed.

Vexell frowned “, It just wasn’t as strong as it is with my keyblade though.”

Axel shook his head “, You don’t have to hide your keyblade all the time. You can use it on this mission. And in front of me and Roxas, but don’t use it in front of anyone else.”

“But Demyx! Demyx knows I have a keyblade too!” Vexell blurted out.

“Huh? Demyx? What’re you doing hanging out with that guy?” Axel asked, visibly disgusted.

“We weren’t--I mean...I wasn’t. He found me and said he was watching me because he thought I was up to something. He saw me summon my keyblade for the first time down in the city... Him and Roxas got into it the other day when we got back from Monstro too.”

“They fought?” Axel asked, astonished.

“Yes...no, I don’t know. I just came into the room and Roxas had Demyx by the throat with his keyblade.” Vexell explained as they walked closer to their end of the corridor.

“Atta boy Roxas! It sounds like our boy had it handled, but still… you should be extra careful around Demyx too.” He paused and then continued “, His specialty is deep cover. Don’t let him fool you, he isn’t a complete idiot.” Vexell nodded and the two exited through the dark portal and into Andy’s Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. I have so much written out already that I'm just posting as I go. I have to proof read them but sometimes I miss things. Anyways I hope you enjoy it and definitely stick around to the end, I have a lot planned!


	7. Andy's Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vexell and Axel venture to Andy's Room under orders to collect a few of Andy's best toys for the Organization. Ever hard headed, Vexell learns that her way is not always the best way of doing things.

Axel exited the portal first, followed by Vexell. They took in their surroundings with mouths ajar. 

“We’re tiny!” The violet haired girl exclaimed. She noticed they stood about ten inches high, at the foot of a bed, in a sky blue room with clouds painted on the wall. “Wait, no…” She said abruptly. She looked at her gloved hands and flexed her fingers, something didn’t feel right. She pulled the sleeve of her organization coat up to reveal smooth shiny plastic skin. “What the---” She cut herself off as she pulled it up higher to reveal a ball joint elbow. “We’re--”

“Toys! We’re toys!” Axel hollered.

“Wow! Look at the size of this ball!” Vexell called, running over to a kickball twice the size of her.

Just then a voice cried out from the center of the room, “Help!”

Axel and Vexell snapped their attention to the voice to see a little blonde doll surrounded by monsters. 

“Heartless!” They said together. The two nobodies summoned their weapons and ran out into the room.

“You take the ones in the air. I’ll take the ones on the ground.” He ordered. Vexell nodded and set her focus on the flying heartless around them. 

“Oh no! Please hurry!” The doll cried.

Vexell aimed at the red flying mage, it looked slightly different than the one she fought in Monstro. The creature zigzagged skillfully above her head and she groaned in frustration. “Stay still!” Vexell demanded, shooting a water spell at the heartless. That seemed to anger it and it shot a powerful fire enchantment at her. She dodged it at the last minute and rolled out of the line of fire. Axel glanced at her after slaying the heartless in front of him.

“Be careful, those guys are pretty intense.” Axel warned. He threw one of his chakrams at a shadow that rose from the ground. “They’re called Vermilion Sambas, watch it!” Axel shouted.

Vexell snapped her attention back at the heartless just in time to see a yellow mage swoop down in front of the Vermilion Sambas. “Fire!” She shouted, knocking the yellow mage back but barely scratching it. “Uh-oh…” 

She thought for a moment, if her magic wasn’t strong enough she could only use physical attacks. She jumped as high as she could and swung her keyblade down hard, but missed. 

“Ergh!” She growled. “ Come on!” 

The violet haired keyblade wielder focused on the heartless as if she was locked on. She jumped higher and shot up in the air, blue sparks of light emitted from her body as she reached a new height. Vexell slid her keyblade out horizontally and slashed the yellow mage in half.

“Ha!” She shouted. The heartless disappeared and released its imprisoned heart into the sky. 

“Now back to you,” She said threateningly to the Vermilion Samba. 

It weaved back and forth through the air and started to glow. The heartless shot another powerful fire spell at Vexell but she held her keyblade up and blocked it, shooting it back towards its creator. 

“Water!” she summoned, the spell missed. The creature attacked her again, sending her flying back, singed. “Ah!” She cried.

“Vexell! I’m coming!” Axel called, trying to reach her through a crowd of heartless blocking his path.

Vexell stood defiantly and closed her eyes, she knew she was supposed to hide her advanced magic abilities from Axel, but she needed to act fast. She summoned all her strength and focused on her keyblade. A glowing circle appeared around her and her hair began blowing up into the air magically like it was floating in water. Vexell opened her eyes, once green they were now bright blue. 

“Watera!” She bellowed, echoing throughout the room. 

Streams of water were attracted to the tip of her keyblade and then they shot back out towards the Vermilion Samba and the heartless that attacked Axel. One by one they fell and the stolen hearts were released back to the world. All that was left was a wounded Axel, Vexell, and the Doll. Suddenly the ground underneath them began to shake and out of the closet came a giant heartless, pounding its feet under its massive weight on its way over.

“Wha--What is that!?” Vexell stuttered, holding her keyblade ready.

“It’s a large body, that’s a big boy!” Axel shouted over the earthquake of the heartless’s footfalls. Vexell tackled it thrusting her keyblade down onto the enlarged monster. To her horror her keyblade simply bounced off it’s blubber and the reverb sent her flying back. Before she could counter the large body began to swing it’s fists wildly. The humongous fist connected with her jaw and she flew back into Axel.

“Owwww!” She groaned.

“Yeah, that’s not gonna work kid. You gotta approach these guys with a little finesse, you know, a little strategy.” Axel teased.

“Oh, shut up and tell me how to get rid of it!” Vexell growled, annoyed.

He laughed, “Gotta stab him in the back, it’s its only weak spot.” 

“Oh! I get it now!” Vexell grinned. She jumped up and flipped over the large body. She slashed him three times with a combo and then jumped back “, Watera!” It exploded into darkness and released a heart the same size as any other heartless.

“Wow, that WAS a big boy!” Vexell sighed. The blonde doll jogged towards them after the coast was clear.

“Oh thank you so much, you two are my heros!” The doll cried.

“What? Oh, us?” Axel asked bashfully while scratching the back of his head. “It was no big deal really.” 

“Oh no! That was a humongous deal, I can’t thank you enough. I’ve never seen such amazing fighting in my life, you guys are not just heros, you’re superheros!” She exclaimed. 

Velle grinned proudly “, You know it!”

“And you! You were so strong, you saved us both. Thank you miss! I’m Little Bo Peep, what are your names?” She asked, spinning her staff.

“The name’s Axel, got it memorized?” He said pointing to his forehead.

Bo Peep nodded, “Axel!”

“And I’m Vexell, you’re very welcome and thank you for your kind words!” She replied.

“Axel, Vexell you both have to come meet the other toys!” Bo Peep paused “, Say how did you get here anyway? Did Andy’s mom get him new toys?”

Vexell shook her head quickly coming up with another lie, similar to the one they told Pinocchio. “Oh, no. We were left out down the block and we’ve been trying to find our way home, we wandered into the wrong house!” 

Axel looked at Vexell like she was nuts until he picked up on her lie “, Sorry Vex, all these houses look the same.”

“Oh don’t worry! I’ll take you both to meet my friends, they can help you get home.” Bo Peep exclaimed. Vexell and Axel agreed and followed Little Bo Peep as she led the way.

“That was some pretty amazing stuff, when did you learn that?” Axel whispered to her.

Vexell looked at him from the corner of her eye, “Just now!”

“It sure looked like you’ve done that before.” Axel mumbled. Vexell pretended not to hear him and they followed behind the blonde doll. They crossed the bedroom to an alcove just under the bed next to a towering bedside table. “This place is pretty trippy...” Axel commented while looking straight up at the bedside table.

“Axel, Vexell, these are my friends. Guys, these two saved me from those monsters that have been showing up.” Vexell looked at the group of toys standing in front of them. There were tiny plastic army men, a slinky dog, a dinosaur, a pig, a cowboy, a toy car, and a space cadet. Vexell waved at them shyly, Axel also put his hand up in greeting. He didn’t seem to want to interact with the toys as much as she did.

“Howdy there! I’m Woody!” The cowboy greeted. Vexell exchanged a look with Axel quickly.

“Hi Woody!” She grinned.

“These are some of Andy’s other toys. Here’s Sarge and his bucket O’ soldiers,” He gestured at the tiny green soldiers “, And this is Buzz Lightyear, over here is Rex and Hamm, Slinky dog, RC, and you’ve already had the pleasure of meeting Little Bo Peep.” Woody looked at Bo Peep with big eyes. Vexell snickered clearly seeing that Woody had a thing for the blonde doll. “Oh and here come some of our other friends!” 

Just then four toys walked up, “Potato Head!” Buzz called to the large brown plastic lump walking towards them. “Any news from the outside?”

Mr. Potato Head waddled up to the group with three green aliens by his side, “No, nothing...still no sign of Andy.” 

Woody sighed, “Don’t worry guys, he’ll come back!”

“Who’s Andy?” Vexell asked curiously. 

Woody turned to her surprised, “Andy’s our human. He hasn’t been home in two days, we’re really starting to worry.”

The pink pig took a few steps forward, “Say, what are the little green men doing with you, I don’t remember you leaving with them.”

Potato Head glanced at the aliens and back to Hamm, “Yeah… I found them by the road trying to hail down another car. Told them to come back with me.” The three green men waddled up to Axel and looked up at him with nine big eyes.

“Visitors from the outside!” they droned in unison.

“Uhm?” Axel looked at the creatures standing in front of him. “What are these things?” 

Woody chuckled “, These are the little green men, don’t be alarmed, they’re harmless.”

The creatures reached out and touched Axel and Vexell’s Organization coat. “...Black coat!” They chanted.

“These little guys are pretty odd.” She mumbled as she gingerly took the edge of her coat back from an alien.

“So, now that we’re done with the introductions,” Buzz said after a moment of awkward silence. “Who are you guys and where did you come from?” The space cadet walked up to Vexell and eyed her suspiciously.

“We’re looking for _our_ human, we fell out of his backpack on his way to school.” She frowned and forced herself to look sad. “Axel thought this was our house, but I guess he was wrong.”

“I’m sorry, the houses are all starting to look the same…” Axel pouted, playing along.

Buzz didn’t let up, however, he got close to Axel’s face and asked, “What’s your human’s name?” 

“Robbie.”

“Bobbie.”

The toys all gasped, Axel looked at Vexell desperately. “ Robbie or Bobbie, come on...which is it?” Buzz interrogated.

Vexell flared her nostrils at Axel, clearly annoyed. “I have a cold alright! I’ve been feeling a bit under the weather lately.”

Woody walked up to them, “Hmmm...makes sense to me.” He clapped the space cadet on the shoulder. “Lighten up Buzz, they just need a little help!” The sheriff beseeched his friend.

Buzz eased off of them, Vexell dropped her shoulders and sighed. “I suppose you're right, Woody.” he admitted. Velle ran a hand through her hair and shot a glare at Axel.

The large green dinosaur let out a feminine screech as a shadow ran past him. “Heartless!” Vexell shouted, grabbing everyone's attention.

“Oh no!” Rex yelped, he ran back and forth waving his tiny arms helplessly. “What are we going to do? Where are we going to hide?!” He cried frantically. 

Buzz ran after the shadow and Woody turned to Vexell and Axel, “We can handle that one, can you guys please take the others somewhere safe?”

“Are you sure?” Vexell asked, shocked.

Woody nodded, “Please, just keep them safe in case more monsters show up.” Woody ran off behind Buzz who was in a hot pursuit.

The violet haired girl looked at Axel and shrugged, “ Uh… come on guys, let’s go!” Vexell led the group of toys further underneath the bed. Down and down they went, until they sat in quiet darkness. Vexell looked around to make sure the coast was clear, “Okay...I think you guys will be safe right here. Me and Axel are going to go on ahead so that in case any come too close we can shout out and let you know.” Bo Peep nodded and the two Organization members walked back to where they came from. Vexell elbowed Axel when they were out of sight of the others. 

“Ouch!” He howled. “What was that for?” 

“If you’re not making up the story don’t jump in!” She scolded about their earlier mishap. “Do you realize how lucky we are? I don’t even know if toys can get a cold!”

“Sorry! I thought he was asking me!” Axel sighed and scratched the back of his head. “You know… you’re doing too much. We don’t need to gain their trust, we can just sneak up on them.”

Vexell frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. “That’s not nice!”

“We’re not doing something that’s nice, Vex.” Axel reminded her.

She reluctantly unfolded her arms, “I guess you’re right. You know what you’re doing after all, you’ve been with the organization longer.”

“Hey, don’t feel bad Vexell, just think about it this way. The slower we rip off the bandaid the longer we have to be here. Listen, I have an idea…” He leaned into her and whispered the plan into her ear, covering his mouth for secrecy.

Vexell nodded, “Fine.” When Woody and Buzz returned the other toys were relieved to see them.

“Oh, Woody! Buzz! Thank goodness you both are okay!” Bo Peep embraced the sheriff tightly.

Woody blushed, “It’s nothing we can’t handle! Say, it’s pretty late! Why don’t we all turn in for the night and we’ll help our new friends get home in the morning?” 

Axel stepped up, “Actually...It’s been real swell getting to know you guys but we’re gonna need you to come with us.” 

“What do you mean, Axel?” Woody asked with a nervous laugh.

Axel smirked, “I mean, stand back from the closing doors.” A wall of fire surrounded the targeted toys and the rest Vexel had snuck around and knocked out with the back of her Keyblade. 

“This doesn’t feel right.” She mumbled while tying up their captives who were now also knocked unconscious by Axel.

“Because it isn’t, but we have to do what we have to do, Vex. If we don’t complete our mission or if we go against the organization then we’re toast. Trust me, I know. I’ve seen it first hand.” He threw the last two captives through the portal and sighed. “That’s what I keep trying to tell Roxas, but he doesn't want to listen.” He looked off into the distance, “Pretty soon he’ll ditch me and he’ll be gone anyways...and...I’ll be all alone...” 

Vexell touched his shoulder, “Don’t say that Axel. I’ll be here with you.”

He laughed coldly, “Do I look stupid to you? I know Roxas is going to take you with him. And you know what!?” Axel continued, “Even if he hasn’t told you about his plans on leaving yet, you should still go. It’s safer for both of you really… I just want to make sure you’ve both got me memorized. Don’t forget me...”

“Axel I don’t think I could forget you if I tried,” Vexell reassured him.

“You’d be surprised how easy it is, Vex.” He gestured towards the portal, “Come on, let's get out of here.” Axel and Vexell stepped into the dark corridor, unbeknownst to them Sarge and his bucket O’ soldiers were watching from not too far away. 

“Come on, men! Let’s move!” He ordered his soldiers.

A line of plastic green army men shuffled into the portal behind the nobodies, “Hup, hup, hup, hup, hup!” they chanted with every step.

Vexell and Axel put all of the toys in the dungeon of the castle and left before the dark corridor closed. Out of the darkness the army men piled out one by one. “Hup, hup, hup, hup, hup!” 

“Woody, Buzz!” Sarge cried when they entered the toy’s prison cell. The portal closed behind them much to their dismay, trapping the toys in the dungeon at the bottom of the Castle that Never Was. 


	8. Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vexell accompanies Roxas on one of his watch shifts, which foreshadows many of hers to come. However, there is one thing very different this watch shift will have with her future ones...action.

Vexell and Axel parted ways shortly after leaving the dungeon. Even though she hated to admit it, his way of going about things was a lot faster than hers. She headed towards her room but stopped when she saw Roxas standing by her door waiting for her.

“How long have you been standing here?” she asked while opening the door for him.

“Not long,” Roxas replied. “I heard Xigbar say that you and Axel came back with some stowaways.”

“What stowaways?” Vexell asked, offended.

Roxas shrugged “, A handful of plastic green army men.”

“Really!?” Vexell asked. “I wonder how they snuck in...” The blonde shrugged again, he seemed a lot better than he was before she cast the Esuna spell on him. However, he did seem a bit off still. “Are you still doing okay? Did you want me to use the spell again?” She asked, barely sure she would be able to summon the strength after her mission.

Roxas jumped back and shook his head, “No. I need to feel these things...I want to feel these things...I need to remember--” 

“Huh?” she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

“I feel like there’s something wrong with my head Vex. Like, I thought maybe something was up before but now I’m sure of it. I just don’t know who’s going in my head and messing with me.” Roxas muttered almost frantically.

“Roxas…” She watched the poor blonde nobody hold his dull aching head. “I can’t just watch you like this...” 

“You don’t have to.” He said after a moment, picking up his head. “I have to go on watch soon anyways.”

“Watch? Is that like a mission?” Vexell inquired.

Roxas laughed, “No, I’m literally going to watch the grounds of a floating castle that no one can reach...You can come if you want.”

Vexel thought for a moment, she was beyond exhausted from her mission but she wanted to keep an eye on Roxas to make sure he was okay. “Okay, I’ll come with you.” she agreed.

“Really?” Roxas asked, surprised. “No one ever wants to keep me company while I’m on watch. Come on let’s go!” He led her down to the front entrance of the castle, the world was dark and the sky stormy. Vexell could clearly see the edge of the platform that supported the castle and it frightened her. She walked to the edge and peered over, it was a long drop from the castle grounds to the world beneath them. Vexell felt the ground rumble, she lost her footing and started to topple over. “Be careful!” Roxas exclaimed, running over and grabbing the back of her coat. He heaved her back onto the safety of the platform with one smooth motion.

“Phew, thanks, that was a close one!” She said in appreciation.

Roxas shook his head and rolled his eyes.“You’re insane, standing that close. The platform moves sometimes, so just stay a little back from the edge and you won’t fall to your death.”

“Good to know,” She replied.

Roxas leaned against the castle lazily “, So…” he started, “You said you learned a lot more spells the other night. Right?”

Vexell sat on the ground and stacked small pebbles that she found, “Yeah.”

“What did you learn?” He asked.

Vexell picked up a pebble and lined them up one by one with each spell she learned, “Watera, Fira, Thundara, Blizzara, Aerora, Esuna, and Cura.”

He turned his head towards her with interest, “Wow! Did you sleep at all?”

Vexell hung her head sadly, “No…”

“Then go to sleep now, why’d you come out here?” Roxas demanded. “You haven’t slept in days! Time is different when you travel to other worlds.”

Vexell sighed, “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You’ve been acting a little unhinged lately….” 

Roxas blushed, “I didn’t mean to...I just feel like I’m going crazy. I’m getting flashbacks of someone I don’t remember. Someone I promised I would never forget, but I can’t even remember their name...Nothing makes sense anymore...and I’m tired of hearing about that kid Sora.” He kicked a rock in front of him so hard it launched over the edge. 

“Yeah, who is he? I don’t understand,” Vexell wondered.

“He’s a guardian of the light apparently and he thinks he’s some kind of hero.” Roxas grumbled.

“What’s a guardian of light?” Vexell asked. Roxas sighed and launched into a long story of light and darkness in the worlds and inside people’s hearts. “Wow…” She exhaled, “That...that clears absolutely nothing up for me...”

Roxas laughed. “Tell me about it.” He took a seat next to her and grabbed her gloved hands. “I know you must be really scared and confused...but if you trust me, I promise that I’ll get us out of here. It’s not safe for me and it won’t be safe for you either,” He looked down and her petite hands in his. “I just want to live a normal life… Y’know, be a normal kid with friends...like those kids in Twilight Town. I know I never will be...but I can dream, right?” He grinned at her and let go of her hands, tucking his own behind his head as he looked up at the stars. The eye of the storm was directly above the castle and it was amazing and terrifying to see the destruction happening around them from so high up. “Hey, Vex, you still wanna leave with me right?”

Vexell couldn’t answer, the second Roxas held her hands she felt as if she’d been knocked out of her body. Suddenly she was watching the other Roxas sit in front of the other version of her holding her hands. They were no longer wearing their Organization coats. Vexell looked closely at the boy’s face, drawn into his eyes. Something about his eyes seemed familiar, the way he looked at her made her whole body feel warm. He tightened his grip on her hands, grabbing her attention. 

“—don’t cry.” The boy looked at her and smiled.

“I’m sorry...I’m just scared!” She felt herself say. Vexell’s heart started racing, she was terrified of the feeling she was experiencing. Like being detached from her body, unable to control her actions.

“I thought you said you weren’t a Damsel in Distress!” The boy teased. “Don’t worry I’ll protect you, I promise!”

“I’m not!” She chirped, while wiping away tears. The boy snickered in response. “But...I don’t think I’d mind all that much if you wanted to protect me…” She mumbled under her breath.

“Thanks for going to the festival with me again.” He looked her in the eyes and it made her insides squirm. Who was this boy? she could feel it in her gut that he wasn’t Roxas...but he looked just like him. Suddenly her vision exploded into gold sparkles and she was sitting back in the dark World that Never was. 

“Ah!” Vexell screamed suddenly, she grabbed her head and fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

“Vexell!” Roxas cried, he tried to pick her up but she wouldn’t stop screaming.

“My head!” She whimpered after the fit. She leaned limply against Roxas’s chest after he managed to finally pull her off the ground. Salty tears of pain streamed down Vexell’s face, Roxas gasped.

“You’re crying!” 

“I just--”

“You remembered something, didn’t you?”

She nodded weakly, “It’s never hurt like this before…”

Roxas frowned, “What did you remember?”

“I think...I need to find someone,” she whispered weakly. “Someone I love…”

Roxas flinched, “Like love, love?”

Vexell shrugged, “I don’t know, I don’t know who it is…” 

She decided, again, against telling Roxas that the stranger looked exactly like him. It was better not to rope him into everything until after she understood more of what she was experiencing. Vexell felt a pang of guilt, Roxas was being so honest with her, but she was hiding things from him. Vexell just had a feeling and there was no doubt in her mind that keeping it from him was for the better. Feeling the last of her strength slip from her, her head rolled weakly back onto Roxas’s chest.

“Here, this might help,” he mumbled. Roxas propped Vexell up against a wall and stood in front of her, pointing his keyblades at her chest. A green glowing ring appeared around him and the wind from the ever growing storm picked up, violently tossing his hair. “Curaga!” 

Vexell felt an odd warming sensation in her body, it engulfed her entirely and when the feeling dissipated, she was wide awake. “Woah! Thanks Roxas that was amazing!”

Roxas blushed, “It was nothing, really…” He paused. “So...You do still want to leave with me when I go...don’t you?”

Vexell nodded eagerly, “Absolutely! I have so many questions that I need answered. The Organization seems like they’re in the business of keeping secrets, not telling them.”

Roxas looked at his feet, “And...you need to find that person you think you’re looking for too, right?”

Vexell nodded slightly, “Yes, and who I am more importantly. Why am I here in The World That Never Was?” They sat on the ground again in boredom. “This watch stuff isn’t fun.” She said after a moment.

Roxas rolled his eyes and nodded, “You wanna know what I like to do to make it fun sometimes?”

Vexell sat forward with interest, “What?” 

“I like to let some of the heartless in so I can practice, don’t tell anyone, though. You just gotta make sure you can handle it.” Roxas explained, he held his hand up and faced the entrance, concentrating his energy on the forcefield protecting the castle. Vexell watched in amazement as a small void was created in the portal and two heartless slipped through. They scurried up to her, ignoring Roxas completely. Before they could reach her the sound of metal slicing was heard, in front of her now stood Roxas. “Heartless really seem to like you, Vexell.” Roxas commented. He turned to her and smiled “, Wanna try?” Vexell nodded eagerly and watched again as Roxas created another void in the forcefield before quickly closing it. Vexell stood and summoned her keyblade. “Why don’t you try using magic?” Roxas suggested. 

As the heartless inched closer to her, Vexell focused her strength on the tip of her keyblade. A yellow ring of light appeared and the wind picked up, throwing her hair around wildly. She opened her eyes to reveal yellow glowing orbs, “Thundara!” She bellowed. Her voice boomed in the nothingness around them. Suddenly streams of lightning crackled around her uncontrollably.

“Hey! Watch it!” Roxas warned as he jumped out of the way of a rogue lightning bolt. Vexell glanced over her shoulder at him and then released her built up attack, which disintegrated the small helpless heartless.

“Sorry,” she apologized.

“No worries! Here, let me get you a couple more, so you can practice your aim.” Roxas snickered. Vexell glared at him for laughing at her, but she didn’t protest. This time Vexell focused on using Aerora, the wind was so strong that it threw her hair straight up into the air.

“Aerora!” She shouted, “Hah!” A large tornado swept up the three heartless that were advancing on her and shot them over the ledge.

“Woah! That was some pretty fancy stuff…” Someone said from the shadows.

Roxas and Vexell jumped and turned to face the intruder. “Demyx!” 

“In the flesh!”He teased, hopping out of the shadows and into the light.

“What are you doing here?” Roxas demanded.

Demyx waved him off and walked closer to Vexell “, Just checking on this little light of ours.” He placed his hand tenderly on Vexell’s shoulder and she shoved it off.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She retorted.

Demyx shrugged and leaned against the castle, summoning his sitar “, What’s anything supposed to mean? Xigbar taught me a bit in the art of riddles.”

Roxas rolled his eyes, “I don’t remember anyone telling you that you needed to check on Vexell.”

Demyx looked at the blonde, annoyed, “You’re not the only one who wants to be around her light Roxas.” 

“What do you mean, my light?” Vexell demanded.

Roxas stayed silent but Demyx spoke, quickly changing the subject “, So that was some pretty fancy magic you just did there. Where’d you learn it?” The musical nobody inquired.

Vexell felt her face scrunch up in detest, “Wouldn’t you like to know!”

“I would, it seems that you may have some hidden talents...hidden deep within the confines of your mind Vexy. You shouldn’t hide it from your brothers and sisters.” Demyx drawlled. “So, I’ll ask you again, where did you learn that Aerora spell?”

“Demyx…” Roxas warned.

Vexell snapped her head towards the intruder and bared her teeth at him, “I learned it from your mother.”

Demyx laughed and slapped his knee “, Fine! Keep your secrets girly, but I’ll figure you out soon.” Demyx summoned a dark corridor and stepped inside, disappearing.

“Ugh, what’s with that guy!?” Roxas spat as soon as he was gone.

“He gives me the serious creeps...what do you think he meant about my light? I thought we were creatures of darkness?” Vexell asked, clearly confused.

“I think some of us retain more of our humanity than others. I used to think Demyx was like us...but I’m not so sure anymore. I think he’s just coming after you to hide the things he isn’t doing. That guy never completes missions and he always runs from a fight.” Roxas spat. “He’s a coward...”

The doors to the castle opened and out came Axel, “Vex, I’ve been lookin’ all over for ya!” He walked over to them and punched Roxas lightly in the shoulder. “The girl’s exhausted Roxas, she should be resting, not helping you slack off.” He joked.

“Hey!” Roxas rubbed his shoulder, “I’m not slacking off! Demyx was just being weird again.”

Axel became serious “, Was he messing with you, Vexell?”

Vexell fidgeted uncomfortably and glanced at Roxas, “It’s alright we took care of him.” She felt guilty that she told Axel about Demyx even though Roxas told her to be careful. The blonde avoided her eyes, “Anyways Axel, what did you need me for?”

“What?” He asked, completely forgetting why he was looking for her in the first place. “Oh, I wanted to tell you that some of the army men snuck their way through the portal.”

“I know Roxas was telling me that earlier!” Vexell huffed.

“It’s not a big deal, the more the merrier honestly. I just wanted to tell you that you did a really great job today. I know doing things like that can make you feel a little crappy sometimes, but I just wanted to make sure there were no hard feelings.”

Vexell smiled at him, “None at all Axel, thanks for checking in with me.” 

“You should really get some rest, Vex.” Axel said, noticing the bags under her eyes.

“I will, in a bit.”

“Alright well, night you guys. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” He sang as he turned and walked back into the castle.

When Axel was out of earshot Roxas turned to her, “You told him about Demyx?”

Vexell’s shoulders fell, “I didn’t think it would hurt to let him know that someone from the Organization was bothering us. Axel really cares, Roxas, I think we can trust him.” 

Roxas shook his head, “I wish we could, but you haven’t known him as long as I have. He’s my best friend...but...He’s a good organization member. He knows more about the things I’m forgetting than he’s letting on. He might know more about you too.”

Vexell gasped in realization, “What if he does?”

“Just pay attention, Vexell, and be careful.” He warned her. They bid each other good night and She left for her room while Roxas continued his watch. 


	9. Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas and Velle leave the organization but run in to some trouble along the way.

Time passed and Vexell earned her own watch shifts, as well as the ability to complete missions on her own. This night she was asked to watch the castle grounds like she had with Roxas. She hid in a groove between the castle pillars and practiced her combo attacks. Vexell stood hidden in the shadows of the Castle That Never Was. She came to realize that being on watch was as boring as it got. Sometimes, when she couldn’t take it anymore, she would open the barrier and allow a heartless through, like Roxas had shown her, then she would take her time destroying it. The storm that was created when she was born had yet to subside and she stared longingly into the cloudy angry sky. 

The many nights she had been on watch were lonesome and quiet. Tonight was different, just as one of the rogue heartless started to close in on the castle, the front doors flung open. A shorter hooded member strode out cooly, two keyblades appeared giving away his identity. Without hesitation he flung one keyblade down on the heartless. The pink crystalized heart released itself into the air and Vexell jumped down from her hiding spot, curious as to where Roxas was heading.

He didn’t look at her but he did speak, “Time to go.”

She didn’t even flinch, Vexell walked beside her fellow keyblade wielder and out into the World that Never Was. The deafening silence was tearing Vexell apart. Vexell respected Roxas and believed he would explain what happened when he was ready. He had never been this quiet before and it worried her. From within her hood she kept stealing glances at the blonde boy.

Finally the silence was broken, “So….”

“I don’t know where to begin,” They spoke at the same time.

Roxas let out a dry laugh before falling silent again, they walked a few more feet. “Why don’t you start from the beginning?” Vexell suggested.

He sighed and took a seat on the stoop of a building and removed his hood. He never saw anyone in or around these buildings but he never questioned it before. Roxas already had too many important questions that weren’t getting answered, to worry about trivial ones. Nervously, Roxas ran his hand through his hair. Vexell leaned against the building with her arms crossed over her chest and waited for him to begin. 

“A while back, a little after I was reborn, the fourteenth member of the organization was recruited. Her name was Xion, she was a keyblade wielder. We went through a lot...me, her, and Axel.” Vexell nodded but didn’t speak, this must have been what he mentioned before about the Organization having another keyblade wielder. 

“She disappeared for a while after I fell into a deep sleep...I didn’t know why. After I woke up, we found her again… but she was different… Xion kept going on and on about finishing her mission. She wanted to reunite with Sora so she could finally be complete. She kept telling me that, that was what we were both supposed to do.” He paused and then whispered, “We were supposed to complete Sora…”

“This Sora guy must really be something, I wonder if I’ll ever get to meet him,” Vexell mumbled.

Roxas took a deep breath, “So...Xion wasn’t a real nobody, she was something called a Replica, just an empty vessel. She was a copy of me, a back up plan... As time went by she got stronger but she was leeching power from me...her strength would grow but I was getting weaker, I just didn’t know at the time. Finally she challenged me... She said one of us had to die for the other to exist. I didn’t want to do it, but I had to. When I defeated her I started forgetting her right away.” Roxas lifted his hand and called his Oathkeeper and it shone in the moonlight. “After she was gone my memory of her disappeared, mine and everyone else's. Xemnas once said Sora is what connects Xion and Me...”

Vexell furrowed her brow, “What’s with this guy? Why is he so important?”

Roxas looked her in the eye, his own reflected desperation, “And who am I supposed to be? Am I Sora? Does Roxas not exist? I swear I’m real,Vex. I feel...I can’t not exist...” Roxas looked down at his hands, “Axel knew, he was hiding things from me. I went to find him... to let him know that I didn’t forget, like they wanted me to. I asked him if he knew about Xion the whole time, he confirmed what I thought for a long while... The organization used her to try to get me out of the picture. Because they could control her and they couldn’t control me. Axel wouldn’t really answer anything directly, he kept talking in circles...I was so frustrated. If I was his best friend then why wouldn’t he talk to me! I demanded for him to tell me who I was. All he said was that I was different from Xion and that I had to trust him. I can’t Vexell...I can’t trust him. I need answers and I won’t get them with the Organization.”

Vexell nodded and offered him her hand, “You’re right, Roxas, and I’ll help you.” She helped him up, “I’ve got my fair share of questions I need answered too. Maybe we’ll find someone who can help both of us! But for now, I’ve got your back!” Roxas smiled at her “,You can trust me!” Roxas chuckled softly in response and they continued down their unknown path. 

With the storm still brewing above their heads Vexell curiously took in the angry clouds. 

“What’s with this storm?” she blurted out after a moment.

Roxas joined her gaze at the sky “, It’s what happens when any of us are born.” he explained. “We’re ‘abominations’ the universe is angry that we were created.”

Vexell rolled her eyes, “Big whoop, it’s not like any of us asked to be here anyways. I get why it happens but when is it going to go away?”

Roxas turned his view back on the road ahead and shrugged, “I actually don’t know. I don’t think it's ever lasted this long before.”

“Huh.” Vexell said.

They walked a few more moments in silence, “Have you noticed our tail?” Roxas asked. 

Vexell tucked her hands in her pockets, “Hm? Yeah, the shadow?”

He continued as well just speaking softly, “he’s got a friend now.”

“...I’m kind of surprised it’s taken so long,” Vexell sighed. “Should we do something about them?” 

“Not yet.” Roxas declared.

\--------------------------------------------*******--------------------------------------------

With a whoosh of darkness Roxas was thrown back forcefully.

“Ack!” He struggled. 

Vexell jumped back and shot Aerora at the immediate heartless but there were simply too many of them. 

“Can we do something about them now?!” Vexell yelled as she slashed a weaker shadow in half.

He stood and joined her side as they fought two neoshadows. “Don’t be a jerk!” Roxas said through gritted teeth. 

More and more heartless appeared slowly pulling the two away from each other. Vexell shot a fire spell at the neoshadow and it disintegrated allowing the heart inside its freedom. She searched the battle field wildly for her friend, when she finally spotted him she was horrified. 

“Roxas!” she shrieked.

He was standing on the awning of the large skyscraper surrounded by neoshadows. More than she knew they could handle, the heartless just seemed to multiply and grow stronger. She wasn’t strong enough yet to handle them all, she didn’t know enough magic yet. Roxas didn’t acknowledge her, he just surveyed his surroundings looking for options. Suddenly he felt a strong presence, it felt vaguely familiar and strangely foreign. Vexell followed Roxas’s gaze to the top of the skyscraper. She gasped, seeing a figure in a long black cloak with silver shaggy hair. The stranger wore a black blindfold over his eyes. 

She watched in wonder as Roxas ran up the skyscraper and tossed one keyblade to the blindfolded stranger. “What the-- Ah!” She shouted, getting tackled to the ground by a heartless. Her keyblade was knocked out of her grip and she struggled to kick the neoshadow off of her. One by one heartless joined in on her attack. As Vexell struggled she could see quick glimpses of Roxas and the stranger fighting the heartless until they were gone. 


	10. Who am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarity is something Vexell took for granted but now she has been given it. Adjusting to the truth is difficult and slightly painful. She meets two new friends Riku and DiZ who help her continue her search for the mysterious missing boy.

Darkness.

To her left nothing...to her right nothing...ahead nothing. All Vexell could see was darkness and all she could feel was pain. She could hear a muffled beating noise, it sounded erratic. 

‘ _ Is that my-- _ ’ Suddenly she was floating in darkness, terrified.

_... _

_ Your heart, that’s Our heart racing.  _

_... _

_ We’re scared. It’s okay, all you have to do is remember. _

_... _

_ It’s time. _

_... _

_ The magic is over. _

_... _

Vexell heard a voice in her head, it sounded like her own voice. She honestly didn’t care what was going on or who it was because her pain was unbearable. 

_ ‘Is this what dying feels like?’ _ Vexell thought hopelessly as she slipped further into the darkness.

In the abyss suddenly Vexell felt her wrist pulse, she looked down to see her bracelet glowing. A white light pulsed further and further into the abyss like a beacon in the night. The light grew more powerful with every pulse until it engulfed the terrified nobody...but that voice in her head said that the pounding was her heart beating. Nobodies don’t have hearts, if she had a heart, that meant she wasn’t a nobody. Her thoughts raced until a ferocious anger built inside her. With a deafening growl she felt herself fight against the darkness until cold air smacked her in the face. She summoned her keyblade and wiped a small trail of blood that dripped down her chin. Spinning the keyblade with an expertise she hadn’t possessed before she annihilated every creature that had attacked her.

“Get off me!” She hissed. When all the heartless were gone she searched for Roxas desperately. Only to see the stranger controlling a giant heartless that attacked the blonde keyblade wielder, it gripped his body tightly, squeezing the life out of him.

Vexell’s eyes widened, horrified, she charged towards the two, her bracelet pulsed again. However this time was different, it was brighter than it had ever been before. It lit the entire world for just a second, Vexell found herself on the ground in an instant with a pounding headache.

“Ugh, what was that…” She muttered to herself. Looking up, she saw Roxas being thrown carelessly to the ground, unmoving.

“Ven!” She shouted towards the two. A dark corridor appeared beside the stranger who pulled his hood over his head to hide his appearance. He shared some words with a dark red figure who appeared from the portal. She summoned her keyblade and swung it at the blindfolded stranger.

“I won’t let this happen again!” She yelled unleashing an amazing barade of attacks until finally the hooded figure countered and knocked her to the ground. 

The man who traveled through the dark corridor walked over to Roxas, his face was wrapped up in a dark red bandage and she could only see one eye.

“Stop! Don’t touch Ven! I won’t let anyone else hurt him!” She screamed, throwing the hooded figure off of her and racing towards the red man.

The figure recovered quickly and checked her throwing her to the ground again. 

“Did you say Ven?” The one eye man asked in a deep booming voice. “As in Ventus?”

She frowned, “Yes I guess I did, but I meant Roxas, I think...”

“Hmm…” The man rounded on her, walking slowly in a circle. “Riku, I think we better take both of them with us.” 

The hooded figure shrugged, “If you say so.” With a quick thwack Riku hit Vexell over the head effectively knocking her unconscious.

“Who’s Ventus?” Riku asked as he carried both unconscious bodies into the portal, followed closely by the man in red. 

Vexell was floating in darkness again, but this time it was different. Slowly a white light pulsed into existence until she found herself floating in the white light. 

_...  _

_ Hi again! _

_... _

A cheery voice sounded in the abyss. Vexell’s body eased itself into a standing position. The other Vexell from her memories stood in front of her with a cheesy grin.

...

_ Ready to know who you really are? _

_... _

Vexell nodded and replied, ‘ _ More than ever.’ _

_...  _

_ Good. _

_... _

The familiar sensation of wind rushing past her face made Vexell jump back to consciousness with a start. She was hunched in the corner of a room with thousands of blinking lights. The two figures who kidnapped her were standing off to the side discussing something quietly by a computer screen. Roxas sat slumped and unconscious in a clear tube.

“Stop.” She demanded struggling to her feet. She was exhausted and her head was pounding. She had been sleeping for a long time under the guise of a nobody and now she was extremely disoriented. 

“You’re awake.” Riku stated as they turned to face her.

“Stop, don’t hurt him.” she insisted, taking a few steps forward.

“Hurt him? My dear girl, he doesn’t feel.” The bandaged face man sneered. “Now the real question is...who are you?”

She glared at the strangers, “I could ask you the same thing.” She summoned her keyblade and held it threateningly. 

Riku put his arm in front of the bandaged man. “I’m Riku, this is DiZ. This Nobody is part of my friend Sora. We need him to help my friend, he’s in trouble.”

“Sora?” She whispered. Her memories were jumbled, nothing really made sense but that name sounded familiar to her. 

“What’s your name?” Riku asked, he fidgeted a bit as if trying to keep his hood over his head.

“My name’s Vexell…” She paused and shook her head, “No...no that’s not right. Velle...my name is Velle and I’m a keyblade warrior.” She stated matter of factly. 

“Velle, it’s nice to meet you.” Riku replied kindly.

“You said… you were a keyblade...warrior?” DiZ asked.

“I am,” She affirmed. 

“Interesting...” DiZ opened the door and a library came into view. “Come with me, we need to discuss a lot it seems.” They each took a seat in the library, Riku disappeared and returned with a potion.

“Here, you look like you could use it.” He handed it to her and she gave him a quiet thanks. After a long winded explanation Velle rested her elbow on her leg and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“So...you’re telling me that Roxas is part of Sora. And Sora is a keyblade wielder who’s been travelling the worlds and trying to stop the Organization from summoning Kingdom Hearts?” Riku nodded standing beside DiZ.

“Do you understand now why we need Roxas?” DiZ asked.

“Not completely, my head’s still spinning from the spell wearing off... they can’t be allowed to summon kingdom hearts, they’ll cause another keyblade war. Either way I can’t just let you take him, Roxas is his own person.” She admitted.

“What’s your story anyways.” Riku asked, finally taking his own seat.

“My name is Velle, I’m a keyblade warrior...and I’ve been searching for my friend Ventus.” Velle noted that DiZ fidgeted in his chair at the name. “He...He looks exactly like Roxas. I thought Roxas was him... In order for me to get close to him I locked my heart away in this bracelet and turned myself into a nobody until the time was right.” 

“That doesn’t seem like the easiest or the best option.” Riku stated.

Velle rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples, “It was the safest option. The Organization is literally a band of thugs, I didn’t want a war, I still don’t want a war. I wanted to grab my friend and get out of there...but I was mistaken, I guess. My question is why does he look exactly like Ven?”

“And this...Ventus, what happened to him? How did you come to lose him?” DiZ asked cautiously. 

“I…” She stuttered, Velle held her head gingerly in her hands as if to slow the rushing thoughts. “We were at the keyblade graveyard.” DiZ stiffened “, We were fighting my master, he’d gone crazy. There was a masked man...I...I can’t remember his name. He fought with Ventus and lost but Ven lost too. Ven’s heart was sleeping...my friend put him in--...in a safe place but he didn’t wake up. I promised myself that I would search every world until I found his heart and returned it. Ven is my best friends, people have been trying to hurt him since we met...I won’t let it happen anymore,I’ll save him and I’ll protect him.” She insisted.

“So, you do know Ventus, unfortunately, he’s still missing...entirely” DiZ explained.

“How do we know Roxas isn’t the key to finding Ventus?” She asked.

Riku frowned, “He could be, but for all we know it could just be a coincidence that they look alike.”

She rolled her eyes, “I highly doubt it.”

“When Ventus fought with that masked boy his heart was too damaged to recover right away. Ventus’s heart never returned... He needs to recover before he can return to his body, I’m sure he will be okay. He’s strong.”

Velle’s eyes began to well with tears “But it’s been so many years...I haven’t seen any sign of him. How can you be sure?” 

Riku replied with conviction, “We have to believe in our friends.” 

“I can’t just sit around, I have to try to find him. He’s been alone long enough.” She insisted. Riku sighed but didn’t argue. 

DiZ stood and walked over to the window, he motioned for the other two to join him. “We plan to put Roxas in a data version of Twilight Town.” 

Velle peered out the window realizing that they were inside the abandoned mansion that Roxas brought her to fight Axel. “What do you mean a data version?”

“Meaning Roxas will be safe inside of a computer simulation of Twilight Town. He’ll be able to live his life out as a normal boy with normal problems. And all the while he will be shielded from Organization XIII’s grasp. The only people who will know where he is hidden are the three of us and King Mickey.”

Velle placed her fingers on her temple as if to soothe some invisible pain. Her mind recognized the name King Mickey and now her memory was throwing her back in time to relive why she knew it. “King Mickey…” She whispered, she shut her eyes tight and reopened them. “Man, if I’d known how painful this spell was to wear off I might have rethought it. Although, me regaining my memories means that Vexell is fading from everyone else's.” She laughed, pointing her finger and thumb like a gun towards her temple. “Anywho! I can’t let you do that.”

“If you bring Roxas with you he will be a beacon for the Organization and you just said that he won’t remember you soon. How are you going to explain that to him? How are you going to tell him that he looks exactly like someone you’re looking for? And it's someone who’s not Sora. Roxas is already furious about Xion and him being part of Sora.” Riku started rounding on her and Velle sighed in defeat.

“You’re right, he’ll hate me if he finds out I was hiding something from him too.” Velle mumbled. “You promise he’ll be safe?” Riku nodded. “Well I guess, I need to get a move on anyways. I’ve been missing my friends long enough.” She stood and unzipped her Organization coat to reveal a tight black v-neck, leather pants, and boots. “You guys can keep this, it’s too stuffy for that.” She tossed the coat on a chair, halfway out the door to the library she stopped abruptly. “I think I’m getting ahead of myself, before I go...I want to make sure Roxas will be happy.” 

DiZ led her to the computer room to initiate the upload.

“How do I know that he’s safe, can I enter the datascape too?” Velle asked, putting her hand on the glass tube Roxas was now encased in.

DiZ kept his eyes trained on the computer as he typed away but he addressed Velle, “Yes, of course. Roxas, however, will have no memory of you.”

Velle looked sadly at the ground, Riku reached out and put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. “Isn’t there a way you can program a bogus backstory of the two?” The silver haired man offered.

DiZ went rigid for a moment, “I suppose I can.”

“Really?! Please! It would mean the world to me.” Velle gushed, bringing her hand up to her heart and rocking back and forth.

“But... why should I?” DiZ said after a moment.

“I--” Riku started but Velle interrupted him.

“Why shouldn’t you!? I’m allowing you to kidnap my friend.” She growled angrily. Velle fell silent for a moment and shook her head. She stormed over to the glass tube and hit the glowing green button on the side to open the door. “You know what, on second thought--”

“What are you doing!?” DiZ exclaimed standing up and giving her his full attention.

“I’m taking him with me, I’m not getting a good vibe from you. And even if Roxas isn’t Ven, he’s still my friend, how could I allow you to do something like this?” She took a hold of the unconscious Roxas’s arms and tried to pull him to a standing position so she could pick him up but she was struggling. 

“I--” DiZ stuttered.

“What harm would it cause? Just give Roxas memories of Velle and allow her to visit or all of this was for nothing.” Riku demanded. He walked over to the glass tube and hauled Roxas over his shoulder, “And I’ll help her leave with him.”

“Wait! Okay, just put him back. I can’t program his memories without him in the cylinder!” DiZ agreed.

Riku looked at Velle and she nodded, he gently placed Roxas back in the tube and pressed the green button again and the glass door shut. “Sora always told me you can catch more flies with honey than vinegar, DiZ. Maybe you should take Sora’s advice.” He said coldly.

“It will take time before he’s programmed and ready to enter the datascape. Why don’t you continue on with your mission and take Velle with you.” DiZ suggested.

“Why? You don’t want me to see what you’re doing?” Velle demanded, she was highly skeptical of the man in the red mask now.

“N-no, Riku has to travel to other worlds. If you’re lucky you might find a clue on your Ventus’s where-abouts. I mean if you accompany him, that is.” He said quickly.

Velle thought for a moment “, Fine, you have a point.”

Riku gave her a small smile “, Come on Velle.” The two left the computer room and reentered the library. “I’m sorry about DiZ, he finds it hard to trust people lately.” 

“Well, he doesn’t seem that easy to trust either.” She huffed. Riku led her out to the courtyard of the abandoned mansion. “Can you guys watch Roxas when he’s in there?”

Riku shook his head “, No, we can only monitor his vitals. You know how when you feel strong emotion your pulse quickens or your heart beats faster. Well, that’s all we’ll be able to see from the outside. We would have to enter the datascape to know exactly what’s going on.”

“Oh...Do you think I could enter the datascape once in a while?” She asked slowly.

“I don’t see why not!” Riku said “, Actually it would help us monitor him and make sure he’s happy.”

“Good. So where are we off to? It’s been a while since I’ve done this.” Velle asked.

“First things first, I think to help you remember all your powers we should take you to the Olympus Coliseum.”

“Right! I’ve been there before!...I think…” Velle looked down at the ground in thought “,With Ven...I think?...everything’s really fuzzy.”

Riku patted her on the shoulder, “Don’t worry Velle. Once we get there maybe things will start to get clearer for you.” 

Velle’s face turned into one of determination, “Right.” Her hand shot up to her left shoulder and suddenly she realized something. “My armor!” 

“Your what?” Riku asked, confused.

“My armor! It protects me in the Lanes Between so I can travel worlds without being harmed. Where is it!?” She cried.

“I don’t know, you came here in just an organization coat.” Suddenly something dawned on Velle.

“The coat!” She exclaimed before running back into the mansion. Riku followed her up the stairs and back into the library.

“What is it?” He asked, half expecting her to ignore him.

“I left something inside of it.” She replied over her shoulder. She snatched the coat off of the arm of the chair and scrambled around in its pockets. The tip of her tongue stuck out of her mouth in concentration as she finally grasped the item she was looking for. “Got it! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!” She kissed the item she wretched out of the pocket.

“What is it?” Riku asked curiously.

“It’s a charm my friend gave me a while back.” She said, showing it to him. “See!” She held up a star shaped purple charm.

“It looks like a paopu fruit.” He commented

“It’s designed after one! They’re called wayfinders.” She tossed it in the air and caught it. “I enchanted mine with a spell to hide all my stuff.” Velle held the purple wayfinder to her chest and it began to glow, the light encased her entire body. Riku, blinded by the brightness, put his arm over his eyes.

“Ah!” He gasped. The light began to dissipate and a different Velle was standing in front of him. Not really a different Velle but she was wearing different clothes: a pleated black skirt with a bow in the back and a v-neck t-shirt with several belts around her waist. On her shoulder and down part of her right arm was gunmetal armor. Her left shoulder had a small plate, and around her thigh was an armored band.

Riku took in her new outfit, “Woah...nice digs.” 

Velle laughed, “Thanks, I really needed this.” She tapped the armor on her right shoulder then she grabbed the organization coat. “Come on let’s go to the Olympus Coliseum.” She ran out of the library and slid down the large banister of the stairs. 

“Hey wait up!” Riku called running after her. Once they reached the courtyard of the old mansion Riku watched Velle tap her left shoulder, a bright light engulfed her and suddenly Velle was in a full suit of armor sitting on top of a robotic serpent. 

“Woah!” Riku exclaimed walking closer to her, “This helps you travel to other worlds?” 

Velle nodded and smiled even though Riku couldn’t see her face “, Yeah! How have you been getting places?” 

Riku chuckled “, We’ve got a better way now, follow me.” Velle dismounted her serpent and followed Riku behind the mansion. When they cleared the corner She gasped as a giant red ship came into view.

“What is this thing?” She asked, following him up to the craft.

Riku turned to her, “It’s a Gummi Ship, you don’t need all that armor with this.”

Velle looked down at herself, “But this is armor bestowed to keyblade wielders only...to help protect the peace.”

“Cool, I wish I had something like that.” Riku said as he opened the door to the Gummi Ship.

“My master gave it to me when I first came to the Land of Departure.” Velle said with a shrug.

Riku pouted slightly, barely visible, “We’re going to have to find out where we can get some. Come on I’ll show you around.” Riku led Velle onto the ship and showed her around the cabin, then he told her to strap in and the two were off to see Hercules and Phil in the Olympus Coliseum.


	11. Olympus Coliseum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velle visits a true hero and an old friend to help reawaken her powers as she continues to search for the lost Keyblade wielders.

Velle watched enamored as Riku pulled the Gummi Ship in for a tight park. He landed it with incredible skill and then turned to Velle.

“Ready to go?” he asked. Velle nodded and followed him out of the ship. She was greeted by the strange sight of Olympus, but years in the future.

“Wow, a lot has changed since I’ve been here.” She remarked as she took in her surroundings with wide eyes.

“Come on, I’ll take you to the Coliseum. After that I have some business of my own to attend to, but we can meet up at the ship afterward.” Riku led the way and Velle followed like a sheep. She felt lost in this world that should have been familiar to her. An amazing fanfare greeted them as they walked up to the coliseum entrance.

“Now this sounds familiar.” Velle walked closely behind Riku who stopped right before the threshold. “Will you be okay on your own?” He asked.

Velle waved her hand dismissively “, I’ll be fine! I’ll see you at the ship--”

“Here, take this,” He handed her a small device.

“What’s this?” She asked, looking at it curiously.

“It’s a Gummi phone. I can call you on it or you can call me on it when you’re ready to go.” Riku explained.

“Okay!” She bid him goodbye and wandered through the entrance of the Coliseum.

Inside the Coliseum were two figures. One short and stout the other tall and muscular. “Phil!” Velle called to the small old satyr.

“Listen kid, you gotta be ready for any--Huh?” Phil turned mid sentence followed by the taller stranger.

“Velle? Is that you?” The stranger asked, surprised.

“Hercules?! You’ve changed!” Velle exclaimed when she saw the stranger’s face.

“You too! You’ve changed your hair but you don’t seem much older!” Hercules commented.

“You’ve changed...well YOU!” Velle laughed.

“Of course he has, our boy’s got the full hero upgrade. Turn around Herc, give her a spin!” Phil shouted from below so he could be heard. “Good to see ya Velle!”

Hercules found himself staring at Velle “, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare but it’s been so long. I didn’t expect to see you again. What happened? You and Ven said you’d come visit again but you never did.” Velle’s face fell “, Say, where is Ventus? You two used to be attached at the hip.” Velle remained silent, how could she explain what happened and maintain the peace of the worlds.

“What happened?” Phil urged.

“Uhm...We were in a big battle and Ven...he got really hurt. His heart was damaged.” The two gasped. “It never returned and I was hoping maybe going to visit some of our old friends would help stir up some clues. But I’m not so sure anymore…” she said sadly.

“Nope, we haven’t seen him. I’m sorry to hear that Velle, I’ll keep an ear out for any news.” Hercules consoled.

Phil clapped his hands “, So what can we do ya for! There’s gotta be a reason you stop by, not that we mind the long due visit.”

“I need a little help,” She scratched the back of her head bashfully. “I cast a spell on myself to hide my identity from some bad guys, it’s still wearing off. I thought it would be a good idea for me to come here and practice with a real hero so I can maybe get my groove back. What do you say?” Velle asked happily.

Hercules nodded enthusiastically but Phil rubbed his chin in thought “, I don’t know, we’ve gotta a lot of work ahead of us if we want to get the kid ready for the games.”

“Games? Velle asked.

“That’s right, the games!” Phil said not going into any further detail.

“Is it hard work?” Velle asked curiously.

“Extremely.” Phil answered.

“I could practice with him, maybe it’ll help this spell wear off faster.” She suggested.

Phil thought for a long moment “, Come on Phil! What could it hurt?” 

“Alright fine, follow me! Listen to every word I say and I think I might just be able to turn you two zeros into heroes!” Phil cheered. Velle glared at Phil for calling her a zero while the three entered the coliseum. The fanfare rang on and Phil stood in the middle of the ring.

“Alright guys, behind me is an obstacle course. Your job is to complete it, obviously, but don’t forget to expect the unexpected!” The satyr hopped off the small platform and took a seat in the audience. 

“That was a pretty odd warning,” Velle muttered to Hercules.

“Three, Two, One, Go!” Phil shouted before Hercules could respond. 

And they were off! Velle ran towards the course and jumped on top of a crate. The course had wooden crates set up like stairs. Velle reached the last one and tried to jump to the makeshift ledge of three stacked crates. She raced as fast as she could into the crates and up the side, when she reached the top she jumped and accidentally overshot the ledge and fell straight into a pool of mud that she was supposed to miss.

“Aww…” Velle pouted. Hercules stopped his course and jogged over to her.

“It’s no biggie Velle, come on we can start again. I have the advantage of doing this course before.” He held his hand out to her and Velle took it gratefully. She smiled up at him through the mud that caked her hair. The two walked back to the start of the course and Phil started laughing at the brooding purple haired girl covered in mud.

“It’s not funny!” She whined, they took their places at the starting line and Phil counted them off again. Velle raced up the crates and jumped over the ledge, instead of crashing to the ground she trusted her body and she flipped. After flipping she found herself floating in the air, sparkles of magic raining down around her. 

“Check out Supergirl over there!” she heard Phil cheer.

Velle giggled and soared over the pile of mud, she flipped forward and landed gracefully on the ground. She looked to her side to see Hercules just landing over the mud puddle. “I gotta keep going!” She said to herself sprinting forward. Velle continued on through a barade of cannons shot at her, she would dodge in a zigzag. Finally passing the cannons Velle found herself up against a giant spinning log, like an arm meant to knock her over. However, the closer she looked she noticed there were multiple arms and they seemed to lead to a hole at the top of the mechanism. Velle squinted in concentration and instead of dodging and continuing on with the course she jumped up the arms of the primitive machine. When she reached the top rung her foot slipped off the log.

“Woah!” Velle shouted. She held onto the log with her hands heaved herself back up carefully as the machine was still spinning. She focused and felt as if time was slowing and skillfully she jumped on to the top of the machine that wasn’t spinning. Velle dropped through the hole and found a treasure chest at the bottom. 

“Nice!” Velle said to herself, summoning her keyblade. She tapped the top of the chest with her key and it opened with a creak, inside Velle found a bronze necklace. 

“Oooh pretty!” Velle squealed and she slipped it on. 

“Back to the course!” Velle ricocheted off the edges of the cavern and found herself back at the top of the machine. She flipped forward and soared down the ground, she ran forward and looked to her right. Hercules was right beside her, grinning at Velle.

“You’re doing great!” Hercules yelled.

“Thanks Herc, look what I found!” Velle said flashing her necklace.

“Oh wow, you’re really lucky that’s a great piece of armor!” Hercules said before picking up a barrel and throwing it at a wall. 

Velle stopped, she couldn’t do that but summoned her keyblade and whacked the barrel into the air once and then again towards the wall. It busted the wall and Velle ran through. Up ahead were tiny floating platforms zigzagging to up to a larger platform where Hercules and Velle’s course joined. Velle hopped one foot at a time up the path of platforms. She had an easier time doing it because she was much smaller than the demigod. 

“No fair!” Hercules laughed as he bumbled up the platforms.

Velle giggled as she reached the top “, You snooze you lose, Herc!” Hercules clambered onto the platform beside Velle.

“I guess you win Velle!” Hercules congratulated.

“No so fast guys, remember what I told ya!” Phil shouted from the stands.

“Huh? Oh, yeah what was that again?” Hercules asked. Suddenly a loud boom sounded and a large heartless barreled into the coliseum. Velle summoned her keyblade instantly. 

“Watch out Herc!” Velle warned. 

The heartless roared and bound towards them, lifting a beefy arm it slammed it down on Velle who blocked it with her keyblade. 

“Ugh!” She grunted as she fought against the weight of the monster. The heartless let out a howl of pain. Velle felt the pressure on her keyblade ease up and then watched in amazement as the heartless was lifted and thrown several feet away. ****

“Woah…” She managed, Herc was standing where the heartless was with a proud grin. “I knew you were strong but I didn’t know you could do that!”

“Look alive Velle! He’s coming back!” Herc shouted. True to his word the Heartless stomped its way towards them. Hercules pulled his fist back but Velle put her hand in front of him “, Don’t worry, Herc it’s my turn.” Herc smiled and put his hand down. Velle backed up a bit and started racing towards the heartless, just as she reached the large monster she ducked down and slid between its legs.

“Huh?” She could have sworn she heard the large creature manage to grunt. It peered at her upside down through it’s legs and Velle jumped up and slashed it hard with her keyblade. Without missing a beat she hopped backwards and summoned all her strength “, Firaga!” The heartless was sent flying back in a fit of flames. Hercules grabbed it by it’s foot and started swinging the large heartless above his head.

“Thanks for stopping by, but we don’t want whatever you’re selling!” He let go and threw the creature across Thebes. “Don’t forget to send us a postcard!” He called after it as it disappeared on the horizon.

“We did it!” Velle cheered, jumping and hugging Hercules. Phil jogged over to join them.

“Not bad,” he commented.

“Not bad? We were awesome!” Velle quipped. Hercules chuckled in response, Phil stomped his foot on the ground to grab their attention.

“Don’t get cocky, you’ve still got a long way to go if you wanna be a hero kid.” Phil scolded Velle.

“Huh? Oh, come on Phil! You’re no fun!” Velle pouted.

“Just ‘cause you learned a fancy new flying trick doesn’t mean you’ve got all your stuff back.” Phil continued. Velle snickered and floated a few inches off the ground, allowing gold shimmering dust to fall from her feet.

“Jealous?” She giggled, Phil reached out to snatch her but Velle zipped away from them quickly. “Can’t catch me!” Velle snickered as she flew a circle around them twice. Suddenly she felt someone snatch her collar and hold her in place.

“Come on down Velle!” Hercules chuckled. Velle pouted and planted her feet on the ground.

“There’s one thing I don’t understand, Phil.” Velle started.

“What’s that, kid?” Phil asked.

“Why would you allow a heartless to destroy the coliseum?” Velle cocked an eyebrow.

“This is Thebes, sweetheart, walls get knocked down over here everyday.” Phil snorted.

“Huh?”

“You think Herc’s never knocked a wall down on his own?” Phil chortled.

Velle snickered “, I guess you’re right….it still doesn’t make much sense though.” Phil and Hercules walked Velle back to the Gummi Ship. 

“Thanks for stopping by again!” Hercules grinned and slapped Velle on the shoulder. Velle lurched forward and rubbed her sore shoulder with a laugh “, Oh! Sorry Velle, sometimes I forget my own strength! You’ve got to come by again soon, much sooner than last time!”

“I definitely will Herc!” She replied with a grin.

“And I’ll keep an eye out for Ventus.” He added sadly.

“Thanks again guys! It’s been real!” Velle waved to them and they returned to the Coliseum. Velle rummaged in her pocket for the Gummi phone and started poking at it to figure out how to use it. It started to beep and Velle jumped.

“Hey, you ready to go?” she heard Riku on the other end.

“Riku? Is that you?” She yelled.

“You don’t need to yell,” He laughed. “Hold the phone away from you and look at the screen.”

Velle did as instructed and could see Riku waving to her on the screen. “Oh hey Riku! Thanks!” She waved at him too, “Yeah I’m ready to go!”

“Sounds good, I’ll be right there.” Riku hung up and his face disappeared from the screen. A few minutes later Riku came jogging around the corner. “Hey Velle! Sorry it took so long.”

“No biggie, did everything go okay on your mission?” She inquired as she followed him into the ship.

“Everything went smooth and as planned, sit tight.” He warned before the Gummi Ship lurched forward, Velle looked out the window as the Olympus shrank into the distance and Riku pulled them into the sky.


	12. Data Twilight Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velle visits the Twilight Town datascape to check on Roxas where she meets Hayner, Pence, and Olette some new "old" friends.

Riku pulled the Gummi Ship into the rear of the mansion in Twilight Town. Velle unbuckled her seat belt and stood to stretch. He turned to the violet haired girl, as a thought dawned on him.

“You know, Velle, DiZ might have put Roxas in the datascape by now.” He said as he led them out of the ship.

“Do you think I could visit him?” Velle asked hopefully.

“If he’s done, I don’t see why not.” Riku blinked, suddenly Velle was sprinting in front of him and into the mansion leaving him in her dust. He shook his head and chuckled to himself, Velle’s determination reminded him a lot of Sora. If things went according to plan then Sora would be reunited with Roxas, the way it should have been all along. He felt surprisingly worried about what that would mean for Velle. Sure, she was looking for Ventus but she seemed pretty attached to Roxas too. He didn’t want her to get hurt when the time came for him to join with Sora.

“DiZ!” Velle bombarded through the computer room doors to see DiZ sitting at the computer looking bewildered at her. “Did you finish putting Roxas in the datascape?” 

Riku came jogging in shortly after, panting slightly. DiZ regarded Velle warily “, She’s very spry.” he commented to Riku.

“I don’t think I could stop her if I tried,” Riku panted.

“Yes, I put Roxas in the Twilight Town datascape. Would you like to go visit him?” DiZ asked, turning to face Velle. 

“Please!” 

“Okay, well there are a few things I should tell you before you go. I concocted a fictional friendship between you and Roxas. In this Twilight Town the two of you are just normal teenagers. Kids who have families, go to school, and play with friends. Roxas knows you as Velle, not Vexell, and you are obviously not keyblade wielders.”

Velle raised an eyebrow and giggled, “Oh, this is like deep cover, I get it.”

“Velle your father is a travel writer. Although you permanently live in Twilight Town, you frequent uproot and move with him temporarily for his work. This will explain for time gaps of you not being in the datascape. There are lots of manufactured memories I put in for you and Roxas so if he begins to reminisce I suggest you just play along.” 

DiZ gestured for Velle to enter the glass tube Roxas was once inside, she did. “Oh, one more thing to note. Time moves slower in the datascape, for example one day here could be two days in the data Twilight Town. You’ll get the hang of it eventually.” DiZ pressed a button and the glass tube shut. He began typing away on the computer and the screen started to glow different colors.

Riku walked up to the tube, “Are you sure you’re okay with this, Velle?”

“Yup! Gotta make sure Roxas is okay. But if I die in this...I’m going to haunt both of you.” She finished with a serious face. Riku rolled his eyes but Velle’s glare didn’t break. The tube began to glow and lights shot up around Velle, she could see herself starting to fade. “Well, sayonara Riku, adios DiZ! And I wasn’t kidding about if I died... I’ll haunt ya both.” And with that Velle disappeared into the datascape.

Riku laughed nervously and turned to DiZ, “You don’t think she could really haunt us if she died, do you?”

DiZ chuckled and joked, “I guess we’ll just have to make sure she doesn’t die. She’ll be fine, she just needs to watch out for the tram car.” 

Velle found herself standing in an alleyway in Twilight Town. She looked down at her hands, they seemed normal. Velle noticed she was no longer wearing her keyblade armor. She took a tentative step forward, unsure of what to expect. When nothing jumped out at her and she didn’t fall through the ground, she shrugged and started walking into the light of the town square. Just then a wooden cart loaded with bags came plummeting towards her.

“Watch out! Run away cart!” she heard Roxas’s voice. The cart sped passed her and Roxas stopped in front of her. “Velle! You’re back!” he hugged her tightly and then let go “, You mind helping me get that cart back before it does any damage.” 

“Sure!” Velle smiled and the two sprinted after the cart. “What happened?” Velle shouted.

Roxas blushed, “I was bringing it up a hill but I missed it and it came tumbling down!” 

Velle snickered and shook her head, she looked forward and gasped, “It’s gonna hit that little girl!” She ran in front of the cart and pushed the girl out of the way. Roxas, on the other hand, jumped and kicked the cart over onto its side so it wouldn’t roll into Velle. 

“Are you okay?” Velle bent down and asked the little girl.

She held a stuffed moogle closed to her chest and nodded, “Thank you Miss! Thank you Mister!” The girl said and then ran off.

Roxas clapped his hands and started picking up the bags that fell off the cart, “I think we make a pretty good team!”

Velle chuckled, “I think we make a good team too.” Roxas heaved the large cart into its upright position on his own and began to load the bags back on. Velle stopped herself from gasping when she looked at him, his clothes were similar to Ventus’s...it couldn’t be a coincidence. He looked so much like him it started to hurt her head, Roxas glanced up and noticed her staring at him.

He smirked, “Like what you see, or something?”

His voice brought her back to reality and she felt herself blush, flustered and unsure of how to respond to him. “Shut up.” Roxas laughed and continued picking up the bags. “It just feels like...it's been a really long time...”

Roxas paused and crossed his arms over his chest, “I guess it has, when did you and your dad get back?” 

“Just now,” Velle replied.

“Aw, and you came looking for me right away?” Roxas teased.

Velle rolled her eyes, “I wanted to make sure you were okay!”

“Okay?” Roxas asked. He grunted and heaved the last bag onto the cart. “Of course, I’m okay. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Velle shrugged, “I don’t know…”

Roxas narrowed his eyes playfully and stuck his face in hers, “Maybe you just missed me and you don’t want to admit it!”

Velle felt a laugh bubble out from her chest, “Of course I missed you, I can admit it.”

Roxas snickered, “But when are you going to admit that you like what you see?”

This side of Roxas, so cocky and sure of himself, reminded Velle that he definitely was not Ventus. Ventus was sweet and unsure, but full of heart and those were many of the reasons she cared so deeply for the blonde. Velle snorted “When I find something I like to look at, duh!”

“Hey! That’s not nice!” He protested.

“Roxas!” A female voice called. Just then one of the Twilight Town kids came running up to them, “Velle! You’re back!”

“Olette!” Roxas greeted her with surprise. “I thought you were supposed to be working!”

Olette giggled “I was, I finished. We’re all finished. Hayner sent me to come see what was holding you up.”

“I--uh...lost control of the cart.” Roxas admitted, scratching the back of his head bashfully.

“Oh Roxas, that’s definitely something you’d do. You’re heads always in the clouds!” Olette giggled, “How exactly did you lose control of the cart?”

“I--” Roxas started.

“You saw Velle didn’t you! ...Roxas! Velle sure has changed a lot since the last time we saw her but that's no reason to set a rogue cart on the innocent citizens of Twilight Town! You better keep your jaw shut and your eyes on the prize, silly.”

The blonde looked confused, “Jaw shut?”

“Because it must have hit the floor when you saw Velle, like it always does.” Olette teased.

“Hey! That’s not true!” Roxas said weakly, although, Velle and Olette were laughing over him.

“You better hurry up Roxas or we’ll never earn enough money to go to the beach.” Olette chided.

“The beach?” Velle asked curiously. She couldn’t hide the smile that crept onto her face, she noticed the way Roxas stared at the group of Twilight Town kids Olette was friends with. She knew he wanted to be their friend, but the organization got in the way. Velle was happy Roxas finally got to be the normal kid he always wanted to be.

“Yeah the beach! Remember we were planning it back at school? We’re going to save up enough money so you, me, Roxas, Hayner, and Pence can all go to the beach once before the summer's over!” Olette paused “, Do you know how long you’re staying this time?”

Velle shook her head sadly, “I’m not sure. But don’t worry if I’m here I’ll cover my share of the trip, for sure!” Roxas stayed quiet. 

“Come on, Roxas, you have to get back to work! The sun’s almost setting.” Olette scolded. Velle looked at the time on the clock tower.

“I can help you get this cart where it needs to go, if you want.” She offered.

Roxas grinned, “Thanks Velle, just up this hill.”

She swallowed nervously, “How are we….”

Roxas snickered, “Doesn’t seem so easy of a job now, does it?” He pulled out a wooden sword and handed it to her, then he pulled out his own. 

“Oh! I get it!” Velle smiled triumphantly. She attacked the cart with a few combos and it shot forward a few feet. It started to roll back down and Roxas hit it, the cart lurched forward again. 

“You guys make a great team, you’ll be done in no time.” Olette cheered “, Me and the guys will meet you at our usual spot when you’re done.”

Roxas waved over his shoulder in response as he watched Velle skillfully hit the cart.

“Alright, 15 munny, just like I promised. Here ya go kid, come back any time if you need some extra cash.” A large round disheveled man handed Roxas the munny, he had a hard enough time coming up the hill himself without having to worry about the cart.

“I got a little extra saved up, you wanna get some ice cream and meet the guys at the clock tower?” Roxas asked while counting the munny.

“Oh sure! Can I have Sea Salt?” Velle asked, batting her eyelashes.

Roxas laughed, “Duh... Come on let’s go.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the ice cream cart.

When they reached the clock tower Velle waited to see what Roxas would do. Usually he would run up the side of the tower, but if he was just a normal kid they would probably take the stairs. 

“Come on, Velle.” Roxas’s voice broke her from her transe. 

“Whoops, sorry! Daydreaming.” Velle jogged to catch up with him as he held the door of the tower open for her.

“About me?” Roxas asked with a grin and hopeful eyes.

“Roxas! Why are you acting like this?” Velle laughed.

Roxas pouted “, I’m just playing around!” They ascended the stairs and reached the top of the clock tower.

“Took you guys long enough!” a voice snapped. Velle looked up to see a blonde boy. “Hey Velle! Long time no see!”

Roxas scratched the back of his head “, Sorry Hayner we got caught up.”

“Velle! Welcome back!” another boy ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

“Hey---” Velle started not wanting to get the boy’s name wrong.

“Pence, would you back up before you knock her off the tower!” Hayner shouted from the ledge.

“Pence! I missed you!” Velle finished quickly. She hugged him quickly and they all took a spot on the ledge.

“I swear I could never get tired of this view,” Olette sighed happily.

“Yeah…” Hayner breathed. They ate their ice cream in silence and watched the sun set over Twilight Town. 

“Hey I’m gonna head home guys,” Pence said after darkness fell on the town.

“I’ll come with you, “ Olette chimed in.

“Me too!” Hayner said. “Plus, I’m sure Roxas wants some alone time with Velle anyways.” He snickered.

“Knock it off, Hayner.” Roxas grunted, he was lost in thought the whole time.

“I was just messin’ Roxas, don’t freak.” Hayner said, messing up the blonde’s hair.

“Yeah, yeah.” Roxas laughed trying to fix it. The three Twilight Town natives descended the tower stairs until they were out of sight.

“Is something wrong, Roxas?” Velle asked, when he remained silent.

“Are you mad at me?” He asked slowly.

“Why would I be mad at you?” Velle asked, confused.

“Because I was kidding around about you having a crush on me,” He snickered.

Velle blushed and scrunched her face in annoyance, “I do not have a crush on you Roxas.” 

Roxas laughed, “So...if I kissed you right now...what would you do?” He wore a cocky smirk on his face as he leaned in teasingly.

“I would smack the crap out of you, you can’t just force someone to kiss you Roxas.” She scolded with a smile and a dark blush, Velle pushed him back with a laugh.

“Aw you’re no fun, Velle!” Roxas snickered.

“Jeez, down boy.” She mumbled with exhaustion.

“I’m kidding!” Roxas yelled in defense while laughing. “Come on I’ll walk you back to your place.”

Velle glared at him, “I can walk fine on my own I’m not some--”

“Damsel in Distress, I know! I get it! I’m still walking you though,” Roxas laughed and offered her hand. Velle blushed, he reminded her so much of Ventus. Not just his face resembled the blonde, Ventus had an aversion to letting her be out in the dark by herself. They would argue all the time about it.

“Fine, lead the way,” She said as they descended the stairs. Roxas walked her to the front door of her house and shoved his hands in his pockets nervously.

“So… you don’t know how long you’ll be around?” He asked slowly.

“No, sorry.” Velle replied.

“Oh! Don’t be. I’m just glad you’re back at all…” He trailed off in thought. 

“What is it?” She asked, noticing he wanted to say something more.

Roxas reached out and pulled her to his chest in a tight long hug, “I missed you, Velle. Stick around a little longer…” Roxas mumbled into her hair.

Velle felt tears well in her eyes, it felt like she was hugging Ventus. It sounded like Ventus was speaking to her. She closed her eyes and hugged him back, “I missed you too. I’ll see you in the morning, Roxas.”

“Sweet dreams, Velle!” He let go of her and grinned down at her. Velle waved goodbye and entered the house. She closed the door and looked around, to her surprise she was back in the computer room with DiZ and Riku.

“How did I...get here?” Velle asked for a moment she looked quickly behind her to make sure there wasn’t a door.

“I forgot to mention that your house is the portal back to this world.” DiZ said. 

“Oh,” Velle mumbled, realizing why she was back in the real Twilight Town.

“Did you find Roxas?” Riku inquired.

“Yes! One question though,” She said quickly thinking back to all of Roxas’s flirting. “Did he just hit puberty because he was really coming on strong. What was that? Roxas is my friend... not anything else...”

DiZ chuckled, “Roxas is a normal boy, now. Before he might have had too much on his plate to actively pursue you but in the datascape he’s free to do as he pleases.”

“You mean...Roxas actually has a crush on me?” Velle blushed a deep shade of red.

Riku snickered, “Guess so. I’m glad you came out anyway. I have to run an errand, wanna come with?”

Velle thought for a moment she did say she was going to meet Roxas in the morning, “I didn’t know I was leaving, if I visit Roxas again when we get back will it be days later?”

“I can deal with that, go with Riku to Hollow Bastion and when you get back to the datascape it will be the next morning.” DiZ explained.

“Thank you,” Velle followed Riku out of the mansion and back to the Gummi Ship.

“So, Hollow Bastion, huh? I don’t think I’ve ever been.” Velle commented as she strapped herself into the Gummi Ship.

“It’s a really inspiring world, you’ll like it. How was the datascape? Was Roxas safe enough for your liking.” Riku questioned.

Velle nodded “, It was weird seeing him in there, you know...his clothes...they looked almost exactly like Ventus’s.” She paused before continuing “Are you sure Roxas is your friend’s nobody?”

Riku smiled “Positive, I can’t explain why he looks like your friend.”

“Hm… there’s got to be something we’re missing…” Velle mumbled to herself as Riku elevated the ship and pulled off into the Lanes Between. 

“Listen, I know you haven’t seen my face yet and there’s a reason for that.” Riku explained suddenly. 

“Oh, I wasn’t going to pry...” Velle answered quickly.

“When I fought Roxas I had to rely on a power I promised myself I’d never use. The repercussions changed my appearance...”

“Huh?” Velle asked, she tried to follow along but she was lost.

“It’s a long story, I just don’t look like myself and if mine and Sora’s friends see me looking like this they’ll attack me. I don’t want to go into explanations, I just want to fix things.” Riku paused, “I’m going to send you to them with a message while I handle other business. Just make something up for me if they ask why I’m not with you.”

Velle nodded after a moment, finally soaking in the gist of what he was saying “, Okay Riku, you can count on me!”

“Thanks, Velle.” Riku smiled and turned back to the controls.


	13. Hollow Bastion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku takes Velle to Hollow Bastion to aid the Restoration Committee in cleaning up the town. Just as Velle recognizes where she is a mysterious hooded figure shows up to cause trouble.

When they reached Hollow Bastion Velle stood outside the ship and squinted as she looked around the town. Something about this world seemed very familiar.

“What’s up, Velle?” Riku asked, noticing her odd behavior.

“I feel like I’ve been here before...” 

“It’s called Hollow Bastion, have you?” Riku asked.

Velle shook her head and shrugged, “I don’t think I’ve been anywhere called that before…”

“I’m gonna head out before anyone runs into us. I might be a little longer today so here’s the key to the gummi ship in case you need to wait, call me if you need anything.” Riku held his Gummi Phone up as a reminder and walked off around the corner. Just then a circle illuminated on the ground, it made a weird noise and disappeared. 

“Huh? What’s that?” Velle asked, taking a few steps closer.

“That’s the town’s defense system!” A voice called from behind. Velle turned quickly to see a girl with short black hair standing on the ledge of a building.

Her eyes widened “Look out!” She shouted just as several nobodies materialized. Velle found herself surrounded, she summoned her keyblade quickly and charged at the white fluid creatures. While she fought, the town’s defense system would chirp as it aided them in defeating the intruders. 

“Thank you, that was amazing!” The girl grinned as she jumped down from her ledge.

“Phew, no worries!” Velle smiled, her keyblade rested over her shoulder and she wiped sweat away from her forehead with her free hand.

“Hey there! I’m the great ninja Yuffie!” She pointed at herself proudly.

Velle smiled, “Hi Yuffie, I’m Velle! D-do you know Riku?” Velle asked curiously, she had a strange feeling she would.

“Yup! You know him too?” Yuffie asked.

“Riku’s on an important mission but he sent me to see if I could help with the restoration in any way.” Velle explained.

“Great! That’ll be a huge help! It’s nice to meet you Velle! And you know what! Sora, Donald, and Goofy dropped by not too long ago. Asked if any of us had seen Riku or the king.” Yuffie said.

“I’ll let him know when I see him again,” Velle replied/

“Do you know Sora too?” Velle shook her head, "Well, when you meet him, you’ll love him. He’s a great kid. Anyway, everyone’s working on stuff at Merlin’s house. Come on!” 

“Merlin? The wizard?” Velle asked quickly.

“Yeah, do you know him?” Yuffie quipped.

“Yes! I can’t wait to say hello!” Velle squealed.

“Oh sorry, he’s not home right now. He said something about traveling the worlds to find the best cup of tea, whatever that means.” Yuffie shrugged. “But we’re taking real good care of his place while he’s gone. Come on, follow me!” She ran into town and Velle jogged behind her. 

When they reached what Velle assumed was Merlin’s house they entered to see three people huddled around a computer. One was typing furiously away, Yuffie leaned in and grinned.

“Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!” She quipped.

The three turned to face them, the first to speak was a girl with a long braid and a pink dress, "Hello!”

“Who’s the dame?” The man who was typing on the computer asked, he had a toothpick hanging from his mouth.

“I’m Velle!” She grinned and waved at the bunch. “I’m friends with Riku, he sent me over to see if you guys needed help with the restoration. I’m also looking for a friend, his name is Ventus. Have any of you seen or heard about him? He’s about yay tall, has blonde spikey hair. He’s got a keyblade like me--” She summoned her keyblade and members in the room gasped.

“You’re a keyblade wielder?” The woman asked curiously, “I’m Areith by the way.”

“Cid!” The man with the toothpick grinned.

“Leon,” The man at the end said.

“Yeah! Sure am!” She grinned.

“I knew it…” Leon spoke. “A while back we all remembered Sora, Donald, and Goofy at the same time. And now you show up with another keyblade. Somethings going on again, isn't it?”

“Can’t say I know what you mean!” Velle laughed nervously, “But it doesn’t hurt to be prepared, I guess.”

“Can you let Riku know that when Sora was here we bumped into an Organization member. He kept saying weird things to him and trying to psych Sora out.” Leon explained. 

“Really? What did they say to him?” Velle asked curiously.

“Not really sure, but he left and then Sora did something with his keyblade and said he had to leave too.” Leon continued.

“Hm…” Velle hummed in thought.

“We could actually use a hand if you’re still willing to lend it,” Leon said.

“Sure! Just say the word!” Velle grinned, she threw her keyblade over her shoulder.

“You don’t even know what he wants you to do yet,” Aerith chuckled.

“So?” Velle asked, confused. “It’s the way of the keyblade! Your heart should be your guiding key, and my heart is telling me to help you.” She smiled.

“That sounds like something Sora would say,” Aerith giggled.

“So, how can we help you guys?” Velle asked.

“The number of Heartless and Nobodies in town are far too high for the Town’s security defense system to handle. Could you help us lessen the number? Once we get it to the right spot the defense system can handle the rest.”

“Sure, lead the way.” Velle replied. She followed Leon to a large valley filled with heartless and nobodies.

“That’s a lot of monsters...wait a second!” Leon looked at her curiously. Velle turned around and looked at the town of Hollow Bastion behind her. Then she turned and looked closely at the castle that was being rebuilt. “Is this--was this...Radiant Gardens?” 

Leon looked at her in shock, "How did you--”

“I’ve been here before, I guess the town fell to darkness...That’s a shame, Radiant Garden was so...beautiful.” Velle sighed sadly.

“But Radiant Garden fell to darkness over seven years ago, you would have just been a kid.” Leone muttered under his breath.

“So, these are the guys that are doing the damage?” Velle asked, peering down the valley at the sea of heartless. 

“Yup. We can stay up here and attack them until there are smaller numbers.” Leon offered. Instead of answering Velle closed her eyes and concentrated, “Uh...what's up?” Leon asked but received no response. He watched with interest as a green circle appeared around Velle. The wind picked up ferociously and Velle’s keyblade also began to illuminate. 

“Aeroga!” She shouted, opening her eyes to reveal glowing white orbs. The violent wind picked up even more and suddenly one by one the heartless and nobodies were lifted into a large tornado. Every now and then a heartless would swing around the full rotation of the tornado and try to reach out to grab one of them. “Stop!” her voice echoed in the suddenly silent bay.

“How did you--”

“Quick, it won’t hold forever. Let’s get rid of as many as we can!” Velle began firing various spells at the frozen heartless tornado. When she ran out of MP she unleashed a barade of physical attacks joining Leon. The spell finally wore off and several hundred hearts soared towards the heavens, the remainder fell to the ground and the Hollow Bastion Security System took care of them. 

“Thanks a lot, I can’t express enough how much we appreciate all your help. Hopefully we can get this place on the road to being Radiant Garden once again.” Leon gave her a very small smile. They turned to leave but stopped in their tracks as they came face to face with an organization member whose hood was drawn.

“Oh hey there Velle, or should I say Vexell. Which one do you go by now anyways? It’s so confusing!” The man said cheekily.

Velle glared at the hooded man, "Who are you?” 

“Huh. I guess, you’re right. I never introduced myself. The names Xigbar, and you--little lady-- are a little liar. What are you gonna do when your lies are found out?” 

Velle gripped her keyblade tightly trying to not attack the man out of anger, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Besides the fact that you lied and cheated your way into the organization, ran away with another traitor, and now you’re harboring said traitor...I got a feeling you’re hiding a lot more than that. Ya little liar!” Xigbar snickered.

Velle looked at Leon, he had his weapons out waiting for Velle to move. “Well, what do you want? I’m sure you didn’t come all the way here to tell me how much I hurt your’s and Xemnas’s feelings.”

Xigbar chuckled, “Far from. I just wanted to give ya a little warning since we’ve worked so close together before--”

“What are you yapping about? We’ve never worked together before!” Velle snapped.

“That you remember! Listen kid, I’m not here to remind all you keyblade wielders of something every time your fickle little minds fail you. I just wanted to say, I’ll be seein’ ya soon kiddo!” He saluted her playfully.

“That was one too many,” she mumbled to herself. While Xigbar chortled away Velle darted towards him and swung her keyblade down on him. “I’m not a kid!” she shouted.

As if he was expecting it, he blocked with one of his Arrow Guns. “Hm?”

The wind around Velle picked up as she summoned all of her strength “Teleport,” She whispered with a smirk. Velle disappeared and reappeared behind Xigbar who turned abruptly and swung at her. Velle used the backhanded counter she honestly thought she would never need when she was younger. With the impact she created some distance between them. Leon jumped in and attacked Xigbar, while he was distracted Velle held her keyblade above her head. Streams of white light surrounded her and blinded the battle field.

“Holy!” She bellowed. Xigbar screamed in pain and when the light dissipated he was gone.

“Woah…” Leon mumbled staring at Velle. She looked a little surprised and then grinned cheekily. The two of them headed back to the town in an awkward silence.

“That was some pretty impressive magic you pulled out there kid.” Leon commented after the pregnant pause.

Velle sighed, annoyed, “Don’t call me a kid… but thanks.” Velle smiled at the man with the scar in the center of his face.

As they walked through town a little white ducktail caught her attention. “Mr. Scrooge?” She tried, the tail twitched but the duck in the top hat and overcoat did not turn around. “Scrooge McDuck?” 

The duck jumped and turned to her abruptly, “Did someone call me name?”

“Mr. Scrooge!” Velle beamed.

“Velle, is that you lass?” The duck queried. 

“Mr. Scrooge it’s been so long!” Velle hugged the old duck happily.

“Where have ya been? I miss my little ice cream visionary!” The duck crooned. “I woulda never figured out the recipe for me famous Sea Salt Ice Cream if it wasn’t for you and your friend Ventus!” Scrooge looked around, “Speaking of, where is mah boy Ventus?”

Velle pouted, "I’m looking for him. No one’s seen him since the war, you haven’t seen him at all since our last visit have you?”

Scrooge frowned, “No, I haven’t Lass...but I’ll keep an eye out for him.”

Velle grabbed Scrooge’s hands between hers, “Thank you, Mr. Scrooge! So much, really!” She bid the business tycoon good bye and ran back over to Leon who was waiting by a Moogle stand.

“How do you know Scrooge?” Leon asked as she jogged up to him. 

Velle felt a smile pull at her lips at the memory, “Ven and I met him when this place was Radiant Gardens. Ven saved him from the unversed.”

“Unversed?” Leon inquired.

“They were kind of like heartless and nobodies, they’re creatures of darkness too.” Velle explained, “Scrooge gave me and Ven four tickets to Disneytown!”

“Did you ask him about him?” Leon began to walk back to Merlin's house, followed closely by Velle.

“Yeah, no luck…” She said sadly.

“We can stick around and ask some other people if you want?” Leon offered.

Velle shook her head and looked at her feet sadly, "No, it’s okay. I should head back anyway.”

“You sure?” Leon asked with a look of worry.

“Yeah,” Velle walked straight to the Gummi Ship, she didn’t say goodbye to anyone.. She sat in the cockpit and closed her eyes, willing her tears to go away. 

“Velle,” Leon’s voice came from the entrance of the ship. “I said goodbye to the others for you, I just wanted to say it was really nice to meet you. You’re a pretty impressive fighter, thanks for helping us clean up Hollow Bastion.” Velle looked at him sadly, her eyes hazy with tears. “That kid Ventus, who is he to you?”

“Ven?” Velle wiped the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. “He’s my friend...a-and I love him. He’s alone and he’s scared and I just want to find him.”

Leon walked closer to Velle’s chair and put a hand on her shoulder, "It sounds like you’re the one who feels alone and scared, Velle. How long has it been since you’ve seen your friend.”

Velle felt the tears she wiped away renew and pour down her cheeks uncontrollably, "Ten years! I haven’t seen any of my friends in ten year!” She hid her face behind her hair and sobbed, "One day things were amazing, the next everything went to shit!”

“Are you sure this Ventus kid is just your friend?” Leon asked.

“Wha-What do you mean?” Velle sputtered.

Leon chuckled, “Well that definitely got your attention. So you like the kid, it’s okay to admit it.”

“I don’t--” 

“I think you do,” Leon interrupted her denial. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Velle said after a moment, she wiped her tears away again with her sleeve and threw her hair behind her. “He won’t feel the same.” 

“How do you know?” Leon asked, he walked back to the entrance of the ship and leaned against the wall. 

Velle laughed bitterly, "I used to think he did, but he wouldn’t forgive me if he knew what I’ve done.”

Leon narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "What did you do?”

Velle shook her head, "I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Does it have to do with the darkness, with that guy from the organization?” Leon pressed.

“No.” Velle whispered.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Is he worth it at least? I mean, is he worth the endless searching and the tears?”

“Ven’s worth everything,” She croaked. “I need to find him...not just him, I need to find Terra and Aqua too...I can’t be the only one left…”

“Who’s Terra and Aqua?” Leon asked, confused.

Velle laughed, "Our friends. The four of us were studying to be Keyblade Masters.”

“But the Keyblade Masters all died out years ago…” Leon whispered. “How are you--”

“Does it matter? Does anything matter any more?” Velle let out a hollow laugh.

“Look Velle, I don’t really know you but I can feel this bright light shining within you. Follow your heart and I’m sure you’ll find Ven...” Leon moved to leave but paused, "And if he’s as worth it as you say he is, then I’m sure he’ll forgive you for whatever you think you’ve done.”

Velle smiled at him sadly as he left the Gummi Ship, “Thanks Leon, it was good to meet you too.”

Leon waved over his shoulder, “You too, come back and visit anytime. Make sure you come back with that kid when you find him too, I’d like to meet him.” A few minutes after Leon left Velle called Riku on the Gummi phone.

“Is the coast clear?” He asked when he answered the call.

“Yeah,” she replied. Riku looked at her for a moment. 

“Are you crying?” He asked.

“Was, as in past tense. You have some really nice friends, Riku...” Velle mumbled.

Riku chuckled, “Thank Sora, he’s the one who met them when he came looking for me the first time.”

“I’ll have to remember to do that. Speaking of, Yuffie told me he stopped by asking if anyone’s seen you.” Velle reported.

“Figured as much.”

“If you know he’s looking for you why won’t you go to him?” Velle asked.

“Because of who I look like, I can’t show him that I succumbed to the darkness. I’m atoning for my wrong doings now. I’m prepared to have to look like this for the rest of my life as long as I can make everything right again.”

“Is it really that bad?” Velle asked, trying to see under the shadow of his hood.

“Yes. Did you have any luck with Ventus?” Riku asked, quickly changing the subject from him. Velle’s eyes began to well with tears again but she didn’t let them fall, she shook her head in response. “You’ll find him Velle, I know you will. It’s just a matter of time.”

“Thanks, Riku,” Velle whispered. 

“Hey, I’m right around the corner. I’ll see you in a minute.” Riku hung up and the screen went black. Shortly after the door to the Gummi Ship ascended and Riku stepped in. He took a seat in the captain’s chair and turned to Velle.

“Are you good?” He asked.

Velle sniffled but smiled brightly at Riku, “Yup. Let’s get back. I want to see Roxas.”

“Roxas?” Riku asked curiously, Riku shook his head. Velle needed to separate herself from Roxas. She was just going to get hurt when Roxas was eventually reabsorbed into Sora. “You sure you don’t want to find Ventus?”

Velle looked offended, “Of course I do, but it’s not like I’ll be able to sleep tonight. I might as well make sure Roxas’s first night in the datascape was still all you and DiZ promised it would be.” She glared at Riku, wary of what he was insinuating. “And then I’ll head out with you on your next mission and look for Ven there.”

“Alright, alright Velle. Let’s get a move on it then.” Riku revved up the Gummi Ship and ripped through the atmosphere of Hollow Bastion and into the Lanes Between.


	14. Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velle, Roxas, and Pence visit the haunted mansion in the Twilight Town datascape. Velle is surprised to see a rogue nobody appear in the courtyard and even more shocked when she thinks she sees someone in the window of the abandoned estate. Despite their friend's teasing Roxas invites Velle over for sleepover.

Velle walked into the mansion a lot slower than the last time, Riku walked behind her watching her worry. He wondered what was going on in her head but she wasn’t talking. They entered the computer room in silence, their footsteps being the only thing that alerted DiZ to their arrival. He turned from the computer and addressed them.

“How is Hollow Bastion restoring?” he inquired.

“They’re well along, I’m not surprised. Hollow Bastion is full of strong people. They won’t let the darkness take them down.” Riku replied.

“Good.” DiZ looked at Velle standing quietly off to the side, she was staring at her feet. DiZ cocked his head in question, Riku shook his head slightly indicating not to ask. “Velle would you like to step into the transporter and I will start the process.” Velle walked into the tube and the glass door shut behind her, the lights ignited and Velle was teleported into the datascape. 

“What happened?” DiZ asked, when the room was clear.

“I don’t really know, it’s a little hard to get anything out of her. It’s just a jumble of emotions and memories bubbling to the surface and a lot of guilt. I think the spell took a toll on her but I feel like there’s something more going on.” Riku explained.

“More? Like what?” DiZ asked.

“I don’t know yet…” He muttered as he watched the screen displaying Velle’s vitals.

DiZ sighed, "If she truly was part of the ancient keyblade war then there’s a lot she needs to unpack. I wouldn’t be too worried about it...She can handle it.”

Velle opened her eyes and found herself outside the house Roxas walked her to the day before. She wondered if she was late but Roxas just turned the corner and grinned at her. He waved to her and broke into a jog.

“Hey, Velle!” Roxas greeted. “Morning!” He rubbed his hair hopelessly trying to flatten it.

Velle snickered, "There’s no hope for it, Rox.”

Roxas dropped his arm and pouted, "I know.” Velle giggled and messed his hair up even more with her hand, "Hey! Knock it off!” he laughed and jumped back.

“It looks better now!” Velle insisted.

“Whatever you say, you’re the girl,” Roxas snickered.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Velle pouted and followed Roxas as he began to walk towards town.

“Aren’t girls supposed to know fashion and beauty and stuff?” Roxas replied.

“That’s a bit presumptuous, isn’t it?” Velle frowned, pretending to be upset.

“Oh so you learned new words too? Fancy!” Roxas shoved her playfully and ran down the street to avoid her.

“I don’t feel like running, I’ve used a lot of energy,” She mumbled to herself like a mantra. Velle closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, "I’m gonna get you back for that later, Roxas. Just wait…” 

“Hey, are you sleeping?” Roxas yelled from up the street.

Velle opened her eyes, her nostrils flared in annoyance, "No!” She barked.

“Well then hurry up! Slowpoke!” He waved his hand dramatically.

“Ugh…” Velle groaned and picked up a light jog.

“Atta girl!” Roxas cheered when she neared him. Velle glared in response, when Roxas started moving she put her foot out and he stumbled. “Hey!” he exclaimed.

“Wow Roxas, I must have gotten smarter but you’ve gotten clumsier…” She snickered as she jogged ahead of him

“Smarter? More like meaner!” Roxas pouted, sprinting to catch up.

“Oh toughen up!” She laughed as he reached her.

“I am tough! You’ve seen me beat Hayner in struggle!” He protested.

“Yeah but could you beat me?” Velle teased.

“You never want to play whenever we do, but I could beat you too.” Roxas argued, defending himself.

“You’re too cocky,” Velle said over her shoulder.

“Yup, definitely got meaner,” Roxas mumbled as they walked under the sheet used to hide their secret spot.

“Who’s meaner? Velle?” Hayner asked, taking a break from his first Sea Salt Ice Cream of the day.

“Yeah,” Roxas affirmed.

“I am not mean! Roxas is just mad because he can dish it but he can’t take it.” Velle replied as she took a seat on a crate.

“Sounds about right,” Pence joked. 

Velle giggled, "So what do you guys want to do today?”

“I wanted to show you that haunted mansion!” Roxas suggested.

“That sounds so cool!” Velle grinned.

“Hold up there Romeo!” Hayner interrupted. “Don’t forget we’ve got work today. We’re never gonna get to the beach if we don’t show up for work.”

“Relax Hayner, you know I’ve been pulling extra shifts! I’m beat!” Roxas rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah, Hayner, it’s fine. Roxas has been working a lot, let him spend the day with Velle.” Olette teased with a giggle.

“It’s not like that guys…” Roxas mumbled with a blush.

“Sure, it’s not,” Pence replied.

“Looks like you’re gonna be stuck with me today now, Hayner.” Olette snickered.

Hayner rolled his eyes and threw his popsicle stick in the trash, "Well I’m not gonna take it easy on you so get ready.”

Velle rolled her eyes, "What’s with you guys?”

“What do you mean?” Pence asked, just finishing his own ice cream.

“Boys think they’re so tough,” Velle sneered, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

“Well I know I’m not tough,” Pence replied, putting his hands up in defense.

“And Roxas and Hayner can’t help it if people notice how big and strong they are,” Olette teased. 

“It’s a gift and a curse,” Roxas snickered.

“Whatever,” Velle rolled her eyes.

“Alright Olette, let’s get going or we’re gonna be late. You guys have fun at the mansion.” Hayner grabbed Olette by the arm and dragged her out of the alleyway. 

Pence turned to Velle and Roxas, “Let me know when you’re ready to go. I’m down for a trip to the haunted mansion. I’ve always wanted to see the ghost girl in the window.”

“I’m ready now!” Velle cheered, excited to see the ghost Pence was talking about.

The three friends headed towards the outskirts of town. Velle found herself in the familiar wood that Roxas and Axel had taken her to. She followed Roxas and Pence towards the mansion, above their heads a few birds perched on a branch and sang a sweet tune. The bright Twilight Town sun shone through the trees like little deposits of pure gold. Velle closed her eyes and inhaled slowly as a light breeze tousled the treetops and her hair. She remembered a moment with her and Ventus that felt similar. 

_ “Well it’s all thanks to you, Ven.” Velle said grabbing his hand and swinging it while they walked on the lush green grass in front of them. _

_ “Aw...it was nothing, really!” Ventus rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. _

_ “No, Ven. It wasn’t, you were amazing. Thank you!” She propped herself up on her tippy-toes and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. _

_ Ventus blushed a deep red “, Aw, you know I’ll always have your back Velle. I won’t let anything bad happen to you ever again.”  _

_ “I’ve got your back too, Ven.”  _

_ The two walked through the field hand in hand as the breeze tossed their hair. _

Roxas turned around when he noticed Velle wasn’t with him and Pence. She was nowhere to be seen, Roxas looked at Pence and shrugged. “I guess I’ll go look for her, I’ll be right back Pence.”

Roxas walked back down the path and gasped when he saw Velle. She was walking under a beam of sun and the wind tossing her hair made her look ethereal. She locked eyes with him and Roxas felt like time slowed. Velle’s big green eyes looked suddenly guilty and it brought him back to reality.

“Sorry, I must have been daydreaming!” She apologized as she ran up to meet him.

“No biggie, just thought we lost you. Come on the mansion’s just up ahead.” Roxas offered her his hand as she climbed over a fallen log. 

“Thanks,” She took it and they ran off towards the mansion.

“So this is the abandoned mansion everyone’s been talking about,” Pence explained. “They say that from time to time a ghost girl appears in the second story window.”

“Really?” Velle asked with excitement. She peered up at the second story’s windows and pouted when she saw nothing.

“It’s probably all a hoax, come on guys let's head back to town.” Roxas said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Don’t be such a stick in the mud, Roxas.” Velle stuck her tongue out at him playfully. “If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were scared!”

Roxas rolled his eyes and scoffed, “Good thing you do know better.”

“Yeah, Velle, there’s no way Roxas would be scared. Don’t you remember how tough he is?” Pence snickered.

“Oh yeah! I almost forgot, what happened to all that toughness?” Velle teased.

“It’s still there!” Roxas stated, making a muscle.

“If you’re so tough, I dare you to go up and touch the gate!” Velle demanded.

“What? That’s dumb, if you really want to dare me then dare me to go in the place.” Roxas retorted.

“No, that would be breaking and entering. If you’re so tough touching the gate shouldn’t be a problem at all!” Velle countered.

Roxas sighed and gave the mansion a side eye, "Alright fine. But what do I get if I win?” 

“I don’t know? Title of toughest guy in Twilight Town?” Velle suggested.

Roxas shook his head, "No, that’s not good enough. If I do it, when you sleep over and I steal the covers you have to deal with it. I don’t want to hear anymore of this ‘you have to share crap’, it’s survival of the fittest when it comes to the blanket.”

Velle furrowed her eyebrows, sleep over? She never slept over his house… “I don’t know--”

“Freeze,” Roxas sneered with a smirk. He sauntered over to the gate. Once he was in front he seemed to hesitate, he swallowed hard feeling fear suddenly.

“What’s a matter Roxas? Are you cold?” Velle asked feigning worry. “Because it looks like you’re the one who just froze.”

Pence snickered at Roxas’s expense, "Good one, Velle!”

“As if!” Roxas snapped, he quickly touched the gate and then sprinted back to his friends. “See! It wasn’t a big deal!” He commented when he reached them.

“Are you telling us or yourself?” Velle snickered.

“Shut up,” Roxas muttered with a blush. Just as the three friends began to head back into the woods, something caught Velle’s eye in the second floor window. She could have sworn she saw a frail blonde girl dressed in white looking down sadly at her but when she blinked the window was empty...just a curtain flapping in the wind. 

“Hm…” she mumbled. Roxas and Pence headed into the woods but something else grabbed Velle’s attention. A white featureless being wriggled and twisted in the corner close to the mansion. “A nobody?” Velle whispered, she quickly fell back and ran to see if there were more nobodies. As she reached the monster it launched out and attacked, “Ow!”

Velle fell to the ground with the nobody smothering her, She growled and kicked it off of her. The nobody flew back and looped back towards her instead of hitting the brick pillar supporting the gate. Velle looked over her shoulder and when she saw that the coast was clear she summoned her keyblade.

“You picked the wrong one,” She sprinted towards the nobody and thrust her keyblade into the creature. It swerved unnaturally and her attack missed, but that didn’t stop her. Velle closed her eyes and electricity started to crackle around them. Her eyes snapped open and a ring over protection surrounded her while stunning the nobody. She acted fast and slashed it with a keyblade quickly destroying it. Velle bent down and snatched up the items it dropped once it disappeared, ten munny and a potion.

“Velle!” She heard Roxas and Pence yell, her keyblade disappeared in a flash of light. The two boys ran into the clearing in a panic. 

“What’s wrong?” Roxas asked when he reached her “I thought I heard you shout?”

Velle shrugged innocently, "I didn’t say anything.”

Roxas looked at her suspiciously, "Well then why’d you hang back?”

She glanced over at the empty window on the second floor, "I thought I saw her.”

“Really?” Penced asked with excitement.

“Yeah, but it must have just been the curtain,” she sighed.

“Come on, Velle let’s head back. Hayner and Olette are probably done their shift.” Roxas grabbed Velle’s wrist and led her back to the path. “And this time you’re not getting lost.” She rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder at the mansion. She wondered what was inside, it wasn’t like DiZ and Riku were in there like in the real Twilight Town. She could have sworn that she saw a girl in the window, and that nobody...how could it have appeared in the datascape? Velle would have to ask when she left.

When they reached the clock tower Hayner and Olette were waiting with ice cream for everyone. Velle took a seat beside Olette with Roxas on her other side, and Pence sat beside Hayner.

“Woah? ‘Creams on you guys today? Where’d you get the munny?” Roxas asked, graciously accepting a popsicle. 

“That new business man that’s been coming to town gave us a raise! What’s his name again? McDuck?” Hayner answered, he scratched his chin in thought.

“Scrooge McDuck?” Velle asked with interest.

“Yeah, I think, y’know him?” Hayner replied.

“Yeah--I mean no--uhhh…” Velle stuttered, "I mean my dad knows him, they’ve done work together before.” 

“Oh cool,” Roxas commented, he didn’t seem to be paying attention. Velle turned to him to see him staring off into the sunset.

“You okay, Roxas?” She asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

Roxas blushed suddenly, “Huh? Oh, yeah! Sorry!”

Velle looked at him suspiciously, "What were you thinking about?”

Roxas seemed to grow redder, he looked at his feet and shuffled them over the ledge. “Nothing…” He muttered.

“Uh-huh,” Velle replied with disbelief. 

“Hey, completely unrelated question--” Roxas started as he returned to eating his Sea Salt ice cream. 

“Uh-huh?” Velle asked in the same tone.

“You think you and your dad are gonna stick around long enough to go to the beach with us?” He asked, his blush had lightened but was still visible.

“Oh, um...I don’t know. Do you know when we’re supposed to go?” Velle asked. Next to her Hayner, Pence, and Olette snickered.

“Last week of summer break,” Roxas replied.

“I..don’t know… I don’t know what my dad’s schedule is gonna be like.” Velle pouted, going to the beach sounded nice. However, she had a promise to keep to Ventus, she needed to find him. 

“Aw, Roxas was hoping to see Velle in a bikini!” Olette teased and the group burst out laughing.

“What?!” Velle exclaimed.

Roxas’s face turned so red it was almost purple, "I was not!” He shouted. At that point even Velle couldn’t help but laugh. After some time the friends descended the tower and headed towards their homes. 

“Hey Velle?” 

“Yes, Roxas?” Velle asked as they reached a corner.

“Wanna stay over tonight?” He asked, it was so nonchalant. 

“Um--”

“Come on! I miss our sleepovers!” Roxas pleaded.

“I..don’t know…” Velle mumbled unsure.

“I’ll even watch one of those scary movies you brought over last time.” He offered.

“I brought over scary movies?” She asked, still unsure.

“Well yeah, I’d never be caught dead watching one of those.” He stuck his tongue out in disgust.

“Um...maybe since I’ve done it before.” Velle agreed after a moment. “We can watch one, I really like scary movies.”

Roxas laughed and led them to his house, "I know, they’re yours.”

He held the door open for her and she walked in confused, "Where are you parents?”

Roxas shrugged, “Don’t know, work?” He didn’t seem too worried, it must have been part of DiZ’s programming. “Why are you just standing there like you’ve never been here before? You’re acting weird Velle!” Roxas laughed. “Is it ‘cause I make you nervous?” He leaned in and squinted at her.

“You do not make me nervous! And if you start with this again I’m going home,” Velle frowned, putting her hands on her hips.

Roxas shut the door and started walking to his room, he turned around and walked backwards putting his hands up in defense. “Just kidding, come on!” 

“Did I happen to leave some clothes here too?” Velle asked curiously.

Roxas flipped the light in his room on and started rummaging through his drawers. “No, but you can wear this.”

He tossed her a shirt and Velle opened it to look at it. It was a white shirt with two gray stars on either side. It was very large. “Um--”

“It’s your favorite right?” Roxas asked. He removed his shirt and quickly changed into pajama pants.

“Roxas!” Velle blushed.

“What?” Roxas laughed and scratched his head. “What? You want a different shirt? I thought you liked that one?”

Velle blushed and looked back down at the shirt trying to hide her face, "Well...it is a nice shirt…”

“Great!” Roxas was now sifting through movies in his closet.

“I’m gonna get changed in the bathroom...in privacy...unlike some people.” She wandered out of the room and heard Roxas snort in the closet.

“Down the hall to the left, since you’re acting like you’ve never been here all of a sudden.” Roxas called with a snicker.

“Ha-Ha.” Velle replied sarcastically but secretly she was thankful because she was clueless. When she returned Roxas was sitting on the bed with the blanket pulled over his head with just his face peaking out. “What are you doing?” She asked with a chuckle.

Roxas looked at her with big eyes, "Waiting for you?” He pointed over to his desk that had several movies on top. “Pick one.”

Velle sorted through the bunch and held one up, "This one?”

“If I had a choice we’d watch something else but sure.” Roxas grumbled. Velle smiled and handed him the movie, he put it in and started it. He patted the spot beside him, Velle tentatively joined him. “Jeez, relax I’m not gonna bite.” Roxas said with a roll of his eyes.

He handed a corner of the blanket to her and she wrapped it around herself. They watched the movie side by side in silence, "Possession is such a scary thing…” she mumbled after a while.

“Yeah, I can’t even imagine…” He whispered back, eyes glued to the screen. “What if you got possessed?” He asked slyly.

Velle gasped and looked over at him, he looked at her quickly from the corner of his eye. “Oh...I don’t even know, you need to have a strong support system to survive those kinds of things.” She muttered.

“You have a great support system! Me, Pence, Olette, Hayner, your dad!” Roxas reminded. “Do you remember when we used to make forts and watch cartoons?” He asked after a moment.

“Uh...yeah,” Velle lied quickly, that actually sounded like a fun idea. “Can we make one now?”

Roxas grinned and paused the movie, "That’s what I was getting at. Come on let's go get more blankets.” He turned the lights on and ran down the hall. “Hurry up, Velle!” 

She reluctantly scrambled to her feet and chased after him. After almost an hour they had created an elaborate fort that looked more like a canopy. Roxas had pulled his mattress on to the ground and Velle was now sitting waiting for him to grab one more blanket for them to sleep with. 

“That was fun,” Velle commented when he came back and joined her. “It’s been a while since I’ve done something like that.” 

He smiled and started the movie again, "Yeah...come on let’s lay down.” Velle complied, feeling very tired after creating their fort. She was a little nervous, the way Roxas had been acting made her feel like he might try something. He watched the TV intently and she turned her head slightly to observe him. 

He was the spitting image of Ventus; it was scary, she didn’t think she had let that sink in since she regained her memory. From the way every piece of his hair fell, to his thick dark eyelashes, and his cerulean blue eyes. It was hard for her to believe Roxas wasn’t Ventus. She accidentally let a sigh slip and Ventus glanced at her.

“Are you staring at me?” He asked with a smirk.

“No!” Velle snapped with a blush, she was thankful for the darkness hiding her face.

Roxas chuckled and looked back at the movie, "It’s okay you can stare all you want, I don’t mind.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Velle asked flabbergasted.

“I mean, I know I’m handsome,” He grinned at her. She couldn’t help but laugh in response. She reached under her head and pulled her pillow out, she put it over Roxas’s face and pretended to smother him.

“Ah!” He exclaimed. He quickly ripped the covers away from her and when the cold shocked her legs he took the pillow off of his face and hoarded everything behind him.

“Hey!” Velle complained.

“Hey? You tried to kill me because I’m cute, you’re just jealous.” Roxas sniffed.

“I’m not jealous, I’m cold! Can I have the blanket back?” Velle asked, trying to pull a corner away from Roxas’s steel grip.

“No, you lost the bet today remember?” He said,moving further away.

“What bet?” Velle asked, snatching the corner and pulling with all her might.

“You dared me to touch the haunted mansion gate! And I said if I pull the covers away when you sleep over you have to freeze...so….freeze!” Roxas growled playfully. “I’m not that mean...so I’ll give you your murder weapon back.” He handed her the pillow slowly.

Velle pouted but took it. “I’m cold…”

“Hi Cold, I’m Roxas!” He grinned cheekily. Velle pouted her lip out more, "Alright fine! Just don’t cry, here!” Velle smiled and tucked herself in nicely. Shortly after the two nodded off to a peaceful sleep. 

Roxas was the first to wake up the next morning, he stirred slowly and then shot up and looked at Velle. She grumbled and rolled over pulling more of the blanket onto her. He looked down at his exposed legs and his morning wood with a blush, he quietly and tried to tiptoe to the door.

“Where are you going?” Velle mumbled sleepily.

“Uh..Uh...bathroom!” Roxas stuttered before sprinting away.

“Whatever…” Velle rolled over again and went back to sleep. When Roxas had relieved himself and returned he decided it was time for Velle to wake up. He crept up slowly and waited to ensure she was not awake. When he was satisfied he jumped on to her.

“Wake up!” He screamed, Velle jumped up and banged her head on his. They fell to the bed clutching their foreheads.

“Ow!” She whined, "Why did you do that!” She yelled.

“I didn’t mean to!” Roxas groaned.

“Well, I’m awake, what do you want?” She snapped. Roxas peaked at her from underneath his hands and shrugged. Velle sighed, "I guess I should head back to my place…” she replied after a moment.

“What for?” He asked, sitting up.

Velle shrugged, “Clothes and stuff, you know.”

Roxas nodded, "Want me to walk you there?”

Velle rolled her eyes, "No I’ll be fine I’ll be back with your shirt, hold on.” She quickly ran to the bathroom and changed back into her clothes. “Here ya go! Thanks for letting me stay over!” She tossed the shirt on to his head. 

“See ya in a bit?” Roxas asked hopefully.

“Ya!” Velle shouted back to him as she shut the door to his house. She ran back to her house and opened the door, stepping back into the real world.

“You were there a lot longer than usual,” DiZ commented, when she returned.

Velle shrugged, "Sorry?” 

“Just an observation, nothing to be sorry about.” DiZ replied.

“Where’s Riku?” Velle asked after a moment of awkward silence.

“He should be out back,” he said.

“Thank you!” Velle left and headed out to the backyard. When she rounded the corner she could see the hooded figure of Riku standing underneath the Gummi Ship. “Hey Riku! What cha doing?” Velle called from behind him.

“Just making a minor repair, hey it’s been a while I almost thought you got stuck.” Riku joked and turned towards her.

“Ha-Ha,” She laughed sarcastically. 

“I’m going to head into town if you want to come with.” Riku stated.

“Sure, right now?” He nodded and led the way towards the town. As they walked through the woods Velle looked up at the sun peaking through the treetops. “Velle?”

“Yeah?” She asked, turning toward Riku.

“Can I tell you something as a friend?” He asked cautiously.

“Of course you can!” She smiled at him.

“I just...I think you’ve been spending too much time in the datascape with Roxas. Don’t you still want to find Ventus?” Riku asked.

Velle furrowed her eyebrows, "Of course, I do.”

“I don’t know, I think maybe you should spend more time out here in the real world looking for him.” Riku continued.

Velle sighed and ran a hand through her purple locks, "You’re right...it’s just…” Velle exhaled again, "I think...I secretly always wanted to live a normal life too, deep down inside. I would never admit it though. I’ve been training most of my life to become a keyblade master, but then I wound up travelling to different worlds, looking for my friends and never finding them.”

“And in the datascape you’re with Roxas, it’s almost like you’re back with Ventus and you guys are living a normal life right?” Riku guessed.

“Yeah, exactly.” Velle replied.

“But Velle, Roxas isn’t Ventus. He might look like him but you’ll just get hurt when he returns to Sora.” He explained.

Velle was quiet for a moment as they ducked under a low hanging branch. “You’re right…I just miss my friends so much...Roxas is my friend too, I don’t want to abandon him either.”

Riku watched Velle frown to herself and sighed, "I just don’t want you to get too attached to Roxas.”

Velle pouted, "I won’t…” 

They continued to town in silence to visit the Moogle shop, Velle knowing full well that she lied she was already attached to Roxas. 


	15. Fumble SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velle returns to the datascape and spends the night with Roxas. Things between them get heated and Velle gives into her desires.
> 
> Smut Roxas/OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTAINS SMUT ROXAS/OC

Velle had visited Roxas a handful of times, usually after she returned from a mission with Riku. This visit she planned to stay in the datascape for two days or in datascape time 4 days in the other Twilight town. In the morning she and Riku would set off to another world.

It was night time in the digital Twilight Town, Roxas and Velle sat on the roof of the clock tower looking out onto the town. Olette, Hayner, and Pence left for home hours ago. 

Velle felt a small smile grace her lips as she watched Roxas; lost in thought and staring out into the breathtaking landscape, "Some things never change…”

“Huh? Did you say something?” Roxas asked, trying to regain his focus.

Velle laughed quietly behind her hand, "I said some things never change, Roxas. This clock tower...you not paying attention to anything....” The violet haired girl giggled.

“Hey! I am too paying attention. I just went somewhere for a second...in my mind I mean.” Roxas explained.

“Where?” Velle asked softly.

Roxas sighed sadly, "I was thinking about you leaving. You never spend enough time here, it’s not fair.”

She sighed too, "Yeah, I know...it sucks.”

“I don’t want you to go Velle…” he whispered looking away from her.

“I don’t want to go either, trust me...but I have to.” She mumbled.

Roxas stood up with a groan and stretched, then he dusted his pants off and offered a hand to her. “Well we should head to my place, maybe we can watch a movie before I fall asleep. I’m so beat from work!” 

Velle nodded and the two descended the stairs of the clock tower, "It’s a lot, I know, but in no time you’ll have enough money saved up to go to the beach like you guys were planning!” 

Roxas held the exit open for her, "I really wish you could go…” 

Velle pouted, "Me too. Who knows though! My dad might be done with his assignment by then, I might be able to make it back. But don’t worry about me, I want you to have fun!” 

Roxas grinned, "That’s what I’m hoping for. Either way I’ll be prepared.”

“Prepared?” Velle asked curiously.

“I’ve been picking up extra shifts so I can buy your ticket if you come back in time.” He explained with a cheeky grin while unlocking his front door.

“Roxas! You’ve been working too hard, no wonder you're so tired.” Velle slapped his arm in protest.

He laughed, "I know, I know. I just don’t want you to be left out.” Velle fell silent, she felt guilty. Everything that was going on, everything that had happened to Roxas wasn’t his fault. He was just dealt a very bad hand in her opinion. “Velle? Is something wrong?”

Velle shook her head quickly and replaced her frown with a smile, "No, not at all.”

The two went into his room and Velle took a seat on Roxas’s bed. “Are you sure?” He asked. “You looked really upset.”

Velle watched him sift through movies in his closet, "I’m sure. Just a little sad that I have to leave so soon I guess.” Roxas held a movie out to her, "That’s fine.”

He put it in and threw a large shirt over to Velle, "You can change in the bathroom, I’ll change in here.” She reentered the room wearing a large white shirt. Roxas wore a black v-neck and black shorts with checkers down the side. He pulled the sheet off the bed and sat back against the window sill.

“Would you turn the lights off please?” He asked. Velle complied and he patted the spot in front of him. She sat between his legs and felt Roxas shuffling around for something.

“What is it?” She asked.Roxas reached forward, his arms wrapped around her and she blushed. He grabbed something and brought it to her attention.

“The remote!” He pressed a button and the movie came to life. Roxas put the remote by their side and returned his arms around Velle.

“Wh-what are you doing Roxas?” She asked, suddenly nervous.

Roxas pulled her down onto his bed to lay down but still held her tight in his arms, "Just getting comfy.” He replied with a smirk and pulled the blanket over them. He was afraid to say anything more in case she told him to let go. Instead she snuggled deeper into his embrace and watched the movie.

“I don’t get it,” Velle said while the tv played on.

Roxas propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her, "What don’t you get?”

“If the vampire was one of their friends all along wouldn’t they know who it was? Just find the one person who doesn’t go out in the sun, right?” Velle rolled over and sat up a bit facing Roxas as well.

The boy in question laughed, “Well that would be too simple, wouldn’t it?”

“I guess… I just want to know what’s going on.” She pouted and laid back down.

He snickered and tousled her hair “You will, just keep watching. I promise it’s worth it.” 

“Hey!” Velle protested, trying to comb her hair down with her fingers. “I would but I can’t see anything!” 

Roxas laughed again, "Sorry! Sorry! Here, let me help.” He tried to detangle her violet tendrils of hair. “Ah, this is rough.” He admitted.

“It wouldn’t have been this bad if you didn’t mess it up in the first place.” she groaned.

Roxas laughed nervously, "Sorry, I didn’t realize this would happen. Oh! There you are!” He exclaimed, finally parting the purple sea of hair to see Velle’s annoyed face. “There you are as cute as a button and totally understanding that it was an accident and not mad at me!”

She rolled her eyes, "Wishful thinking.” 

“Aw come on Velle!” Roxas whined as he engulfed her in another embrace from behind, snuggling into her newly untangled hair. “How could I not play with it, it smells so nice.” He inhaled deeply and felt an elbow in his stomach “Ah, Ow!” He groaned.

“Don’t be a creep, Roxas!” She giggled.

Roxas let out a low growl before he sprung on Velle and pinned her to the bed “Rahh!” He roared trying to scare her. “I’ll show you a creep!”

“No! don’t!” She giggled feeling him beginning to tickle her. She kicked him uncontrollably and she felt her leg make an impact with something soft. Roxas lurched over and yelped in pain.

“Argh!” His face was buried in the bed and he groaned in agony.

“Oh no! Roxas, are you okay?” Velle cried trying to grab his face to check.

“No!” He grunted into the bed.

“Oh! What can I do? I’m so sorry, I told you not to!” She squeaked.

“So you kick me in the nads?” He asked through clenched teeth just turning his face to make eye contact.

Velle blushed a deep red, "Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to, I didn’t have any control. Oh my god…” She covered her face in embarrassment. Roxas started snickering, he finally built the endurance to stretch. He reached high into the air and groaned, wincing slightly. “I’m sorry,” Velle mumbled into her hands, still not looking at him. Roxas readjusted quickly and continued snickering, "I’m sorry!” Velle repeated.

Roxas’s snicker turned into a hysterical laugh, "Velle!” He cackled.

Velle’s shame only deepened,she pulled her knees up to her chest and covered her face with her hair. "I told you I’m sorry! What else do you want me to do!” She shouted, clearly mortified.

Roxas continued howling in laughter until he finally calmed down, "Whoo!” He exclaimed after a few minutes “That was funny.”

“No it wasn’t, it was horrifying.” Velle mumbled.

“Huh?” Roxas looked at her now, noticing Velle in a fetal position. “Hey, are you still upset?” He asked, coming up close to her face to see if she was crying. “Velle?”

“No!” She pushed him away forcefully, sending him flying back into the wall. “I’m embarrassed!”

Roxas started laughing again, "Why are you embarrassed?”

Velle lifted her head slightly to peek at him, "Because I...you know...hit you in the stuff…” She hid her face again.

Roxas giggled, "Hehe… the stuff…” 

“Oh my god, Roxas!” Velle scolded, picking up a pillow and throwing it at him for being so immature.

“Hey!” He whined, catching it easily. “It was my fault, you told me not too.”

“You looked mad,” Velle mumbled into her knees before looking at him.

“I was in pain,” He reasoned trying to keep a straight face, but failing.

“Ugh…” She groaned and hid again.

“Oh come on! Could we just keep watching the movie then? We’ve already missed like fifteen minutes. I’m going to rewind.” He grabbed the pillow Velle threw at him, put it back where it belonged and rewinded the movie, "Here. Lay back down, the least you can do is cuddle with me no questions asked after hitting me in the coin purse.”

Just as Velle was laying back down her eyes widened in shock and groaned, "Roxas...don’t call it... _ that _ .”

He laughed and pressed play, he put the remote in front of Velle and laid down beside her. “Sorry! Sorry! Come on let’s watch.” 

“Wait!” Velle called out, she reached over the bed into her bag on the ground and turned back with a potion in her hand. “At least take this so it’ll make you feel better.” 

Roxas chuckled and pushed her hand down, "Really, Velle, I’m fine… I swear.”

“But--”

“No I’m fine, you’re adorable, it’s okay! ...But...If you really, really, REALLY want to make it up to me I think I know what you can do.” Roxas said softly nuzzling further under the covers of his bed.

“What?” Velle asked, dropping the potion back in her bag and turning around to face him. His face was mere inches away from hers and he felt himself blush, thankful that it was dark in the room and Velle couldn’t see.

He pursed his lips in frustration, "You really don’t want to finish this movie do you?” 

Velle looked quickly over her shoulder and giggled, "We’ll watch it in a minute. What can I do to make it up to you, Roxas?” she asked innocently.

She had to know what he was going to ask her, there’s no way she could be that oblivious. When he didn’t speak for a moment Velle’s heart started racing. She thought that Roxas was seriously flirting with her, but now she was starting to think she was mistaken. His silence was deafening and she held her breath for the answer, noting how close he was to her.

“I...” he started but cut himself off. His eyes darted quickly to her lips and then back to her big green eyes that were waiting for him to speak. “Um…” 

Suddenly he lost his nerve, did he ever have any to begin with? He had thought to himself. He clenched his fist under the covers with determination, she was so close, he couldn’t let this chance slip away. “You can make it up to me by…” He trailed off and pushed a rogue piece of purple hair away from Velle’s face, "um...can I kiss you?”

She didn’t wait for him, she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips firmly to his. She felt Roxas’s hand cup her face as he deepened their kiss. Velle a pang of guilt, she knew when she looked at Roxas all she saw was Ventus. However, their personalities were completely different. Roxas, although sweet and thoughtful, had a temper. And that temper intrigued Velle, she was always so used to easy going Ventus. He was the light of her life but it felt like he was missing something sometimes. Velle mentally chided herself, there was nothing wrong with Ventus. The blonde keyblade wielder from the Land of Departure was nothing short of perfect. 

Roxas gripping the back of her head reeled her back to reality and out of her thoughts. Her feelings for Ventus aside, Roxas was in front of her. Roxas wanted her and Roxas looked exactly like Ventus. It was like he was made to ease her pain, she sighed in contentment melting into the kiss. Roxas shifted his weight and hovered over Velle not once taking his lips off of hers. One kiss became two, two became three, three became four, and after four Velle stopped counting. Each kiss got more heated and fervent. Roxas clawed his hands recklessly through Velle’s purple hair. She felt something wet touch her bottom lip asking for permission to explore her further. 

Velle parted her lips for Roxas’s tongue and moaned lightly as it met hers. Every shaky exhale, excited Roxas beyond comprehension. Roxas used both arms to hold himself up as his lips met Velle’s for another passionate kiss. It was Velle’s turn to touch him as she reached a hand up to cup his cheek. Her tongue pushed through his lips without even asking for permission, at this point if they weren’t on the same page there was nothing she could do to save them. She felt Roxas groan as he battled her tongue for dominance. 

“Velle,” he hissed, she dragged her teeth over his bottom lip and sucked it lightly.

“Mhm?” She hummed against his lips. She didn’t wait for a response, she climbed on top of Roxas and straddled his lap. She deepened their kiss even further, putting all her frustration over the years into it. Roxas’s hands traveled lower and lower, Velle on the other hand, kept one on his face and the other firmly gripping his shoulder. Roxas’s hands found Velle’s bottom and gave it a light squeeze. Everything was coming to him on instinct and he could feel blood rushing to his head. Velle ground her hips against his and noticed an enlarging bulge in his pants. 

Suddenly he shot back, looking very nervous, "Um wait!”

Velle pulled back, "What is it Roxas?” 

“I--I’ve never done anything like this before. I--um--I think we should probably slow down a little.” Roxas mumbled. He instantly wanted to smack himself on the head, he hoped against hope she didn’t think he was a wuss.

Velle’s mouth formed a silent ‘O’ and she smiled, understanding. “Sure Roxas. Do you want to watch the rest of the movie?” she asked, still straddling him. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little bit disappointed, but stopping was probably best for her predicament. Velle thought of how much her heart ached for Ventus, she looked at him for a long moment. He looked back at her, straight into her eyes. She saw Ventus in front of her, not Roxas, she saw that boy she’d been looking for for over a decade. Velle closed the distance between them and gave Roxas a deep slow kiss, fighting back tears. He kissed her back and she dismounted him and laid beside the blonde.

“At this point, the movie’s a bust... I’m really tired... I think I’m going to try to sleep. Do you want me to keep the tv on for you?” Roxas asked, thoughtfully.

Velle shook her head, "I’m sorry we didn’t finish it...No, I should probably go to sleep too. Goodnight Roxas.” 

“Don’t be sorry I’d rather kiss you than watch that movie any day. Night Velle!” He wrapped his arm around her and quickly kissed her cheek before the two drifted off to sleep in a tight embrace.

Velle woke up to the sun shining on her closed eyelids, knowing that it was too much to bear, she kept them closed. She was far too comfortable and warm to want to wake up right now anyways. One hand was tucked underneath her and her other was on something soft and warm. She tried to think of what it could be. Velle couldn’t place it, she brushed her fingertips firmly against something that felt like fabric. She felt a hand tightly grip hers in place and she jumped, her eyes opening wide. The night before came rushing back to her and she looked down at her hand to see it was resting on Roxas’s crotch. His hand was holding hers down, preventing her from moving. She could now feel his stiffness and she felt a blush rushing to her face. She looked to Roxas, mortified, but his eyes were closed with a blush washing his cheeks.

“D-don’t stop.” He pleaded, "It feels really good.” 

Velle swallowed hard, his eyes were still closed so he couldn’t see how wide her eyes were or how red she was. She couldn’t help her heart racing in her chest. “Um--”

“Please,” he whined, his cheeks as red as a cherry.

Velle knew she shouldn’t do it, but her body betrayed her. She gripped him more intentionally and she could see him bite his bottom lip and furrowed his brow. He lifted his hips upward to encourage her and she caressed him feeling him grow and stiffen even more. Velle rolled over slightly and placed her lips against Roxas. He responded by deepening the kiss, his tongue entangled wildly with hers and she felt his arms encircle her. She continued pawing at Roxas’s pants now able to fully grasp his enlarged member through it.

“Nngh,” He moaned. He grabbed Velle’s face, brought it to his and pressed his lips firmly to hers. Roxas flipped them over, hovering over her and trailed open mouth kisses down her neck until he reached the junction between her shoulder. The blonde sucked lightly drawing a moan from Velle’s sweet lips. She felt him grin cheekily, feeling accomplished by the small noise of approval. Velle tugged at the bottom of his black v-neck and he pulled away from her briefly to remove it and throw it over his shoulder. She giggled and pulled him down for another kiss which he gladly returned. She felt the curves of his shoulders with her hands, the smoothness of his skin. She raked her hands down his arms feeling his muscles contour. Her eager hands moved from his arms to his chest and she felt his modest abs underneath her fingertips. 

“Velle,” He muttered into their kisses. It was her turn to flip them over and regain control. She straddled his hips and felt his erection hard on her thigh causing her to blush but not stop. Velle wiggled the tips of her fingers into the waistband of Roxas’s shorts and inched them further and further down his waist until his manhood flung out with vigor. Roxas felt the cool air hit him as Velle fully exposed him. His heart was racing but his breath seemed to catch in his throat when he watched Velle lower her head. She gripped the base of his pulsing memberr and pumped hard a few times before bringing her lips to the tip. 

“Velle, what are you doi—ohhh” Roxas didn’t get to finish his question, quickly being overcome with pleasure. Velle quickly licked his tip shutting the blonde up in seconds. She giggled again and he could feel her lips bouncing lightly on him as she did. Velle readjusted and licked his member again from the base to the tip before engulfing him completely in her mouth. “Ahhh,” Roxas hissed, happily. The violet haired girl’s head bobbed up and down a few times throwing Roxas into ecstasy. Roxas couldn’t believe the things Velle was making him feel. His attention was focused on the vacuum of her mouth and the feeling of her soft pink tongue squirming against his erection. She pulled his shaft out of her mouth with a pop and she giggled again.

“Does that feel good?” She asked quietly while pumping her hand up and down.

“It feels amazing. Please don’t stop.” He begged, propping himself up on his elbows. “Put it back.” 

Velle snickered and placed her tongue lightly at the base of his penis and watched Roxas’s eyebrows raise. She slowly dragged it up the length applying more pressure as she went. Roxas groaned in pleasure but didn’t break eye contact. Velle reached his tip and licked it slow and deliberate, lapping up a small glob of precum. Something about her eyes on his looking innocent and angelic while she touched him in such a dirty place made his blood rush. Velle placed a small chaste kiss on the head of his member and then swallowed him whole.

“Mmmm, shit!” Roxas cried, falling back onto the bed.

Velle jumped at Roxas’s language, she’d only heard him curse one other time before when he stubbed his toe on his bedpost. She tried to fit as much of Roxas as she could in her mouth gagging lightly when she reached her capacity. “D-don’t…” Roxas managed between pants “...stop...it feels…” He groaned. “ So... fucking good, Velle.” 

Velle grinned and happily continued, his hand reached her head and entangled themselves in her hair. Roxas guided her to a faster speed until even that, he couldn't take anymore. The blonde raised his hips with every decent of her head and growled with frustration.

“Ugh, I’m gonna--” He held her head in place and thrusted his swollen wet shaft into her mouth roughly, losing control. “Fuck, I’m gonna come!” He cried, continuing to fuck her ready mouth wildly. “Ah!” He shouted as he reached his climax, shooting thick hot white cum down Velle’s throat. Velle gobbled it up and wiped the little that escaped off of her chin, she looked Roxas in the half-hooded eyes while she licked him off her fingers. “Wow…” He said finally, his chest heaving. 

Velle giggled, "That was fun.”

“S-sorry about the end.” He apologized quickly, he never thought he’d be so rough.

Velle smirked and moved to his side, she pressed her lips against his and pushed her tongue into his mouth. He could taste the residual saltiness of his release on her tongue but he didn’t care. She began to pull back but raked her teeth on his bottom lip seductively, "Don’t apologize, I liked it.”

Roxas’s eyes widened and he looked at Velle, her eyes were still full of lust and he swallowed nervously, "I’ve never done anything like that before. No one’s ever touched me there...besides y’know...myself.”

Velle kissed him sweetly and pulled him down on top of her, entangling their legs. “Well did you like it?” She asked with hopeful eyes.

Roxas grinned, "Loved it.” He pecked her on the lips once, but once wasn’t enough. He was exhausted from their explosion of passion but he didn’t want to stop. Roxas pressed his lips to Velle’s a little harder testing her willingness. Velle kissed back eagerly and Roxas pushed his tongue forcefully into her mouth. His slimy pink oral member twisted with hers and tasted her deeply. Velle sighed happily into the kiss. Their tongues danced ferociously until Roxas pulled back, a thin trail of saliva still connected them. It snapped with a barely audible pop and Roxas stared down at Velle nervously. He gathered his courage and kissed her one more time, his hands trailed down her sides tickling her slightly. When they reached the edge of the t-shirt she borrowed from him, he hooked his fingers under the hem. He raked his fingers upwards, feeling her smooth milky thighs under the pads of his rough finger. 

Velle moaned quietly into Roxas’s mouth, encouraging the nervous blonde. She felt he was moving a little too slow so she took his right hand in hers and guided it under the shirt to her breast. Roxas’s eyes widened, if he thought her thigh was soft it was nothing compared to her plump bosom. He rubbed his hand over the thin fabric of her bra, easily finding the nub that was her nipple. It hardened significantly under his fingertips and poked through the lace, erect. 

Roxas pulled the shirt up just above her chest and exposed her simple lingerie, a small black lace bra and panty. Against her milky white skin, the black lace was a heavy contrast. The blonde keyblade wielder straddled his violet haired companion’s waist and put both of his large hands on her chest.

“Roxas…” She groaned as he gave her a slight squeeze, he lowered his face to her neck and sucked lightly. “Mmmmm.” She hummed before licking her lips hungrily. Roxas’s kisses trailed from her neck down her chest slowly every now and then going up instead of down teasingly. Every time he did that she would groan, he would laugh and continue south. When he reached her left breast he sucked on the flesh and released it giving a ‘POP’. He eased his fingers under the soft lace of Velle’s bra and hooked it under her breast exposing it. From under the bulbous lump her trailed his tongue upward and over her nipple. Velle gasped at the shock of the feeling of wet sensitive skin against cold air. Roxas brought his lips to her nib and sucked gently while he kneaded the other graciously. 

“Roxas…” She whispered while squirming slightly. She tried to squeeze her thighs together to quell the aching she felt for him to touch her there. She didn’t want to pressure him into anything he wasn’t ready for. Roxas switched sides and exposed her right breast, licking it from bottom to top and sucking a little more roughly than last time on her bosom.

His left hand trailed south until it came to rest on the band of her black lace panties. Slowly while he mewed at her breasts he inched his fingers under the band and over her moist mound radiating with heat. “Mmmmm.” She mumbled before grabbing his head and kissing him passionately.

Roxas pulled away, “I gotta be honest, I don’t REALLY know what to do from here.”

Velle pouted slightly, "Do you want to stop?”

Roxas’s eyes widened and he shook his head, "NO!” He said a little too quickly. Velle giggled and kissed him softly. “Just--um...tell me what to do?”

Velle grinned, "Oh this is going to be fun.”

Roxas swallowed nervously, "I’m scared.”

Velle narrowed her eyes playfully at him, "You should be. Why should I go easy on you? You didn’t go easy on me.” Roxas swallowed again with a gulp and Velle laughed. “Just kiss me Roxas.” She said with a roll of her eyes, Roxas laughed and brought his lips to hers. 

He cupped her face in his hand and she deepened their kiss, Roxas couldn’t believe she would want to do something like this with him. He gladly submitted to her kiss and their tongues danced against each other once more. Roxas’s hand found its way back up to her breast and he gave it a little squeeze causing Velle to giggle. He rolled the soft flesh around in his hand amazed at the feeling. Roxas bit her lip gently sending a shudder through her body and trailed his kissing down to the groove of her neck. He licked the sensitive skin slowly and sucked hard, when he pulled away he watched her skin turn a purplish brown. 

“I hurt you!” He cried, recognizing the bruise at once.

Velle sat up and insisted, "You didn’t hurt me.” 

Roxas pushed away her long wavy hair and examined the bruise skeptically, "Are you sure?”

“Positive,” She said with a smile.

“Hm,” Roxas shrugged “You're the boss.” He continued peppering her neck and chest with little bruises until he reached her heaving chest. The naive blonde flicked her swollen bud with his tongue and then sucked lightly on it, causing Velle to hiss in pleasure.

“Rox...as” She muttered, she took his free hand purposefully and Roxas allowed her. He felt Velle guiding his hand lower until it reached the hem of her panties. She guided his hand over them and placed over her mound “,Touch me.” She whispered, Roxas looked up at her and kissed her. He slipped his tongue in next to hers and his fingers began searching over her sensitive area. He didn’t know what to touch but he thought he would just explore, the more pressure he used the more Velle would squirm. He realized instantly that he could gauge her reaction of whether or not he was doing the right things.

Over the thin fabric he nuzzled his finger in her slit and ventured up and down, earning a soft mewl from his partner. He pressed his lips to her harder and continued to explore, his middle finger came across that small stiff bundle of nerves. Velle flinched at the overwhelming sensation and she felt Roxas smirk. He nibbled and then sucked lightly on her bottom lip as his finger began to circle the nub.

“Mmm…” She moaned softly, "Roxas, don’t stop…” He brought his face to her neck and began to maul her again. Frustrated by the fabric he dipped his fingers under it and touched her bare skin, making her sharply inhale. She felt slick to him but it helped slide over her with ease, with every direct touch he could feel her get a little more rigid. Her moans became more prominent and her breath unsteady. Roxas lowered his head further to her plump bosom, he eagerly mouthed it leaving trails of saliva. Velle didn’t care what he did to her at this point as long as he didn’t stop. The inexperienced boy’s fingers wandered away from her clit much to her disappointment. She groaned and he chuckled the bass of his voice resonating her chest as his face was buried in it. Roxas’s nomadic fingers found a slight dip in her womanhood, deciding there was no better chance to go spelunking, he followed the dip and earned an exceptionally loud moan from his partner. He encircled the soft slimy flesh and every now and then would feel his finger dip a little too far and he would pull it out quickly. Velle wasn’t sure if she was in ecstasy or being tortured. The only other person she’d been with knew exactly what they wanted and got the job done. They never took the time to explore her like Ventus was, instead of looking for an end game it seemed he was trying to earn more sounds of approval from her. 

“Mmmm, Roxas…” She mewled, he brought his lips back to hers in a fervent kiss. As their tongues battled for dominance Velle breathed in. Roxas smelled like sweet cologne which surprised her because she never noticed he wore any before. The musky sweetness only heightened her senses and she used her hand to guide Roxas again. This time she encouraged him to dip his finger in completely and he complied. “Ahh,” she whimpered as she felt him caressing her insides. Roxas felt himself groan, feeling her insides grip him. They were so soft and slick, he just knew that if he slipped his member inside of her that it would feel just as amazing if not more than her mouth.

“Do you like that?” he whispered in her ear. Velle shuddered and nodded, she looked vulnerable to him and she never had before.

“Faster...please,” She begged, he drove into her faster and harder than before and she threw her head back with a satisfied growl. “Unnnghh Roxas, that feels amazing!” He wanted to add another finger but found it difficult with her panties on. Instead of removing them completely he removed his hands from their menstruations and Velle pouted. Roxas rolled his eyes and gave her nose a playful look, she sure was demanding. The blonde pushed the fabric of her lacy panties aside to allow better access. He slipped his finger back in Velle purred. He added a second finger which just joined the original one like it was supposed to be there. Velle gasped and it quickly turned into a lustful moan, "Oh my god...Roxas...more, harder, please!” Her words were broken, she couldn’t think, all she knew was that Roxas was making her feel incredible and she wanted more.

Feeling as adventurous as ever Roxas lowered his head back down to Velle’s chest and rolled one of her rosy nipples between his teeth lightly. Before Velle could register the feeling he moved lower, trailing his tongue down her smooth stomach and down to the edge of her panties. He kissed her pelvic bone with a peck and removed his fingers completely. 

“Roxas!” She scolded.

He laughed and shook his head, "Hold on!” He hooked his fingers under the band of her panties and pulled them down her legs. She kicked them off recklessly and they fell to the floor, Roxas spread her legs and nestled himself between them fully taking in her womanhood.

“Roxas, what are you doing?” She asked, suddenly alert. Then she felt his soft wet tongue touch her sensitive slit and she gasped. Roxas traced the line with his tongue and then found the bundle of nerves he’d been previously working on. He flicked it with his tongue and snickered when Velle flinched. “Yes, Roxas keep going!” She pleaded. He brought the bundle of nerves into his mouth and sucked relentlessly. Velle couldn’t help the sounds that were emitting from her. She tasted both sweet and salty to him, kind of like sea salt ice cream, he realized with excitement. He licked the entire length of her cunt with his broad tongue. “Anngh! Roxas!” She purred. He curiously dipped his tongue into the cavern his fingers were previously exploring and Velle almost shouted. Roxas dipped in and out of her whole, twisting and wriggling his tongue as he went. Velle felt her eyes roll to the back of her head with pleasure and threw herself back down on the bed. He returned his musings to her clit and reentered his fingers. He pumped faster and faster, and Velle cried for him to go harder. At this point he felt like he was almost punching her, he didn’t understand why she wasn’t in pain but he loved every second of it. He sucked on her clit and impaled her with his thick fingers until she cried out wildly. 

“Rox...as...hah...ha” She called out between pants. “Fuck! I’m cuming!!” Roxas removed his fingers. Wondering what cum tasted like, he stuck his tongue back inside her and Velle shuddered wildly around him. He finally pulled away and licked his lips with satisfaction. “Mmm, Roxas.” She hummed and pulled his face to hers in a hard appreciative kiss. He hovered over her and she could feel his newly erect penis prodding her between her legs.

Roxas looked down in shock, "Oh wow! It’s back!”

Velle giggled, "I don’t think that’s going to be a problem.” Velle pressed her lips hard to his trying to show how much she wanted him.

“Velle,” He groaned into her lips as he felt her take a hold of his shaft, pumping slowly.

“Yes, Roxas?” She asked innocently.

“What are you doing?” He asked with his eyes closed in pleasure.

“Making you feel good,” She paused and pecked him on the lips. “Does it?” 

“You could do this forever and I would never leave this bed.” He mumbled, eyes now open and placing his forehead directly on hers. He kissed her and she felt her heart flutter with excitement.

“I want you,” She whispered suggestively to him.

“I’m yours…” He muttered, kissing her over and over again.

Velle shook her head slightly and moved to kiss the blonde’s neck, she placed a soft one on his adams apple and felt it move when he swallowed. Then she moved to the groove of his neck and kissed him softly. “No, I mean...I want you inside me...” She explained, She emphasized the word ‘you’ by gripping his swollen raging member tighter. He bucked his hips when she did that and moaned.

Not knowing what the sensation was going to feel like he lowered himself cautiously with Velle’s guidance. However, as soon as the sensitive head of his penis came in contact with her soaking wet mound and he buried himself inside her with purpose. Velle gasped as she felt Roxas fully sheathed in her, his girth filled her up and his length curved slightly hitting the perfect spot. 

“Annghhh Rox…” She cut herself off, unable to finish, overcome with pleasure. Roxas didn’t move right away, the warmth of her walls hugging him and the slickness just made him feel like he was at home.

“Velle, it’s so tight.” He growled with his eyes shut tight.

The violet haired girl giggled and rolled her hips against his, "How does it feel?” She teased.

“It’s so….” He trailed off as he began to pull himself out slowly. The sensation of pulling out but feeling her walls holding desperately onto him was too much. He pulled himself out completely and rubbed his head over her mound, he could rub it over her entire body and he was sure it would feel just as amazing. Without warning he slammed himself back into her forcefully, “Good.” He finished.

Velle cried out, "More, please Roxas! Please!” she begged. He began to thrust steadily into her. Each time he sheathed himself inside her she would cry out with pleasure, it sent goosebumps down his body. “Faster,” she chanted in his ear and he complied. Shocked from the sensation that now flooded his body he decided to experiment. He pushed one of Velle’s legs over his shoulder and pounded into her as hard as he could. “Oh my god, yes Roxas! Just like that!” she exclaimed.

He put one hand behind Velle’s head, encouraging her to look at him. The other fondled her breast sloppily. “Velle! I think I’m gonna--!!” 

“Oh god, Roxas! Yes, please! Right there!” She cried. 

“I’m gonna c--” 

“Roxas! I’m almost there, harder!” She all but screamed.

“Velle, I’m cumming!” He grunted and pulled out just in time to spill his seed all over her stomach. 

“Ah!” Velle exclaimed looking at heself. She and Roxas started laughing. 

“Sorry! Here let me get you a towel.” He reached over to a chair and threw her a towel. Velle wiped her stomach down and sat up and searched around. 

“Do you know where my clothes went?” She asked, propped up on her hands and knees fully exposing herself to the blonde. Roxas couldn’t resist, he leaned in quietly and quickly licked her from clit to crack causing Velle to jump. “Oh!” He smirked and quickly stuck his tongue inside her, tasting a mix of their juices and making her moan.

He pulled back and snickered, "Sorry, I couldn’t help it, you taste so good. I threw your shirt over there I think.” He pointed to the other side of the room and Velle groaned. She stood and walked over to the pile of clothes, “Could you get mine too, please?”

“Why can’t you get them!” She protested.

Roxas fell back on his bed and put his hand behind his head in a relaxed position, "But the view is too good!”

Velle rolled her eyes and snatched his clothes off the ground, "You know for a virgin, you’re pretty perverted.”

He feigned hurt, "Who’s fault is that, put some clothes on! You’re driving me crazy!” He laughed.

She giggled and threw the shirt over her naked body, forgoing her under garments. Velle yawned, "I’m exhausted, what time is it?”

Roxas looked over at his alarm clock and gasped, "It’s already 6!”

“What?!” Velle exclaimed. 

“Yeah I guess we were at that for a while,” His smirk turned into a pout. “I didn’t eat anything today!”

Velle giggled “I’m sorry, do you want to eat something now?”

Roxas smiled and shook his head, "No, I’m tired too, just come here and let me hold you.”

Velle quickly jumped into his bed and snuggled into his naked chest. He decided to only wear the shorts. Roxas guided her face towards his with a finger and took a hold of her jaw. He placed a tender kiss on her lips, "Thanks for doing that with me.” He whispered, seriously.

Velle giggled and gave him a quick follow up peck, "Thanks for doing that to me.”

Roxas blushed but put his hand on Velle’s bottom and squeezed it. “Any time, and I mean it.” Velle giggled and the two fell into a peaceful post coital sleep. 

Roxas woke up first the next morning, he was beaming. He couldn’t believe the night before, he looked down at the girl asleep on his chest and smiled. He ran his hand over Velle’s back lightly as he thought about their previous events in detail. He knew he had an erection, he had one every morning, but he would have had one regardless. 

“Mmmm,” Velle mumbled into him. Roxas’s hand froze and he felt a little guilty.

“Aw did I wake you up? I’m sorry,” He whispered.

“Mmm,” Velle repeated but softer. Roxas continued caressing her back pulling up her shirt slightly as he ran his fingernails over her skin softly. He wondered if she would be willing to give him a hand with the morning routine.

“Are you awake?” He spoke softly as to not disturb her if she wasn’t.

“Mhmm,” she affirmed.

Roxas snorted at her lack of words, "Are you gonna open your mouth?”

“Mmm why?” She asked, finally speaking.

Roxas’s palm brushed down her back in a teasingly slow pace, he was savoring the feeling of her warm skin. “Just ‘cause…” He trailed off as his hand dipped under the waistband of her panties. He just left his hand on the meat of her thigh resting comfortably.

Velle cocked her eyebrow with her eyes still closed, "Why?” She asked more suspiciously. She opened one eye and turned her head to look at him. 

Roxas locked eyes with her and grinned, he removed his hand and grabbed her waist to pull her on top of him. She could feel his erection poking her between her legs and her heart started to race with excitement. “Just ‘cause!” He snickered, he reached up and brought her face down to his giving her a quick peck.

“Roxas…” Velle warned, they couldn’t stay in bed the whole day again.

“What?” He asked innocently, he pressed his lips to hers once more and then nuzzled her neck affectionately. One of his hands moved from her thigh to her heat and Velle closed her eyes. Roxas snickered and pepper her shoulder with kisses and his finger trailed her slit teasingly slow.

“Roxas,” she warned again.

“Yes?” He hissed, his finger fondled her clit and she bucked forward on his hard member accidentally.

“We can’t stay in bed all day again…” She mewled, Velle fell forward and hid her face in the crook of Roxas’s neck and panted as his finger moved faster.

“Why can’t we?” Roxas replied with a grin as he slipped a finger into Velle’s now slick hole.

“Ohhhh my go--No. Roxas stop, come on.” She reluctantly pushed him away from her and he pouted. “Let me at least brush my teeth and we need to eat something I’m starving.”

“But I got this!” Roxas pouted and pointed at the tent in his pants.

Velle blushed and pecked his lips with a giggle, "I’m sorry. Go take a cold shower.”

“Cold shower?” Roxas stood and stomped off to the bathroom grumbling, "Stupid cold shower, why can’t we stay in bed all day again…”

Velle shook her head as she heard the shower turn on in the other room. She moved to lay down and frowned, she had a problem. Roxas teased her and now she needed release, she snickered as an idea struck her. Velle crept to the bathroom she changed in the night before and tried the doorknob, it was unlocked. She waited a few minutes to make sure Roxas had gotten in the shower and then slipped silently into the room. 

Roxas was not taking a cold shower the hot water was so high that the room was pooled in steam. Velle quickly stripped and quietly hopped in the shower behind Roxas. He looked different, his hair was plastered to his head as he stood sleepily in the water. Velle reached around his back and took a hold of his cock causing him to gasp and jump.

“This isn’t a cold shower,” Velle teased in his ear.

“V-velle!” He stuttered out as she stroked him purposefully. “B-but I thought you said we couldn’t.” 

Velle leaned against Roxas and hummed in thought, "Technically, I said we couldn’t stay in bed all day, we’re not in bed.” She whispered in his ear. 

Her voice sent chills down his spine and she suddenly felt herself pinned to the shower wall. “Roxas!” She exclaimed but was quickly cut off by his lips crashing onto hers. He kissed her with bruising force and slipped a hand between her legs. Velle moaned into the kiss as his fingers caressed her most sensitive spots. Roxas inserted a finger into her slick entrance, his tongue trailed down to her chest. He kneeled slightly as he continued to thrust his finger and took her bosom into his mouth. He flicked the nub with his tongue and Velle inhaled sharply, she didn’t want to wait anymore. She pulled Roxas up and pressed her lips to his, he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

“Forget this shower,” Roxas mumbled between kisses. He turned the water off with one hand without removing his lips from hers. “Come on,” Roxas grabbed Velle’s wrist and tugged her impantiently out of the tub. The two dripped from head to toe but Roxas didn’t mind, he turned to Velle and pulled her to him. His hand held her cheek as he sucked on her bottom lip. His tongue slipped into her mouth again and while she was distracted he quickly picked her up and put her on the bathroom counter. Velle squealed as her bare bottom made contact with the cold surface.

She pulled away from him and looked him in his eyes, all she saw was Ventus. All she wanted was Ventus, her body yearned for him, and her soul craved him. Roxas wasn’t Ventus but he was enough to satisfy her body for now. 

“I need you.” she pleaded.

Roxas didn’t reply, he just pressed his lips hard to hers and thrust his hard throbbing member into her slick entrance. Velle threw her head back and moaned, she propped herself up on her elbows as Roxas began to find his pace. Her breath quickened with every stroke of his eager cock, her nerves alight with pleasure. Roxas pulled Velle forward slightly and cupped her ass as he slammed into her with more force.

“Ah! That’s good,” Velle cried, he drove into her with such force she knew he was closing in on his climax.

“Baby you feel so good, I’m gonna--!” Roxas grunted as his thrusts became sloppy and rough. “I’m gonna cum.”

“Tell me when,” Velle mumbled breathlessly. Roxas continued for a few more seconds before his grip tightened on her thighs.

“When!” he exclaimed, Velle dropped her knees on the floor and stroked him viciously, her mouth open and waiting. “Velle I can’t st--” Roxas grunted animalistically as he came onto Velle’s face barely getting anything on her tongue.

“Mmmm,” Velle wiped the excess cum from her face and licked it off her fingers. She popped up and examined her face in the somewhat steamy mirror. Roxas stood behind her panting and coming down from his orgasm. She felt his arms touch her waist before her turned her around to face him. She looked at him with an innocent grin and he shook his head at her.

“Hi,” she said simply, not knowing what to say.

“Hi,” Roxas replied. He held her hips to his and just looked at her in all her glory.

“What?” She asked after a while.

“Nothing,” Roxas answered with a smile.

“You sure?” She asked skeptically.

“I just like you,” Roxas mumbled, he leaned in and kissed her softly. Velle sighed into the kiss, not out of happiness but of sadness. She knew that she couldn’t be with Roxas, she could never explain it to him why either. He would hate her if he knew the truth, Velle felt like crying. Ventus might feel the same, there was nothing she could do but try to be better.

“I like you too,” Velle admitted, although it was a shallow attraction and she knew it. She knew who she wanted, she knew who she loved. “Roxas?”

“Hm?” Roxas replied as he towel dried his hair. 

“I’m going to hop in the shower again and then I have to run back to my house.” Velle announced.

“Okay I’m gonna get something to eat, you want something?” Roxas offered.

“No I’ll grab something at my house. My dad said he needs to talk to me about something so I don’t know if I’ll be back right away…” She was planning on leaving for a while, it was the only thing she could do. 

“Aww, okay! I guess I’ll see you later then, I should probably go cover my shifts anyways. I’m in for an earful from the guys!” With the white towel wrapped around his waist he rubbed his neck and laughed. 

Velle giggled and took a few steps forward, she placed her hand on his face and looked at him for a long moment. This would be the last time she would see Roxas for a while. It would be the last time she saw Ventus’s face until she found him and returned him to his body. Velle slowly closed the gap between them and placed a long desperate kiss on Roxas lips. She hoped against hope that she would be able to find Ventus and return him safely. 

“Is something wrong?” Roxas asked after they broke apart.

“No, I just like you.” Velle grinned, trying to hide her sadness.

“I like you too,” He pecked her on the lips and left her to her shower. Velle took a long hot soul searching shower before heading back to the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	16. Losing Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velle and Riku are ambushed by young Xehanort in the courtyard of the Twilight Town mansion. To Riku's dismay Velle is possessed by Xehanort and turned against him. Now under the control of her former Master Velle takes a dive to the heart as her life literally flashes before her eyes.

When Velle exited the datascape she walked out of the glass tube and straight through the door, not saying a word to anyone. She continued out into the courtyard and plopped herself on the ground in frustration. Velle sat quietly and chided herself for making selfish lust filled decisions that hurt her. What was worse was that now she would hurt Roxas too. She tore at the grass beneath her nervously, just shredding it and tossing it to the ground. Velle heard soft footsteps behind her and Riku sat down beside her.

“Wanna talk about it?” Riku asked after a moment of silence.

“Yes and No, more no than yes…” She replied. She looked at her hooded friend wondering why she’d never seen his face. “How come you never take your hood down?”

“I don’t look like me, I look like someone else...a monster…” Riku mumbled.

“No I know that, and knowing that, you still don’t take your hood down ever.” She pressed.

“I guess, maybe, I don’t want anyone to see me like this.” Riku deduced.

“I can relate,” Velle rested her forehead on her knees.

“Do you want to go somewhere? Maybe to town?” Riku offered.

“Yeah, actually I do,” Velle replied. Riku stood and offered her a hand and they walked away from the mansion towards town. As they walked through the woods Velle couldn’t shake the feeling that they were being watched. Riku seemed not to notice so she kept quiet. 

“Do you want to give me a clue as to what happened?” Riku asked after a moment, frustrated with the silence. 

Velle sighed, "I got too attached.”

“Oh, Velle, I’m sorry...” Riku replied, he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Velle shook her head, "No, you were right. You warned me not to...and I didn’t listen. What’s worse is that I hate myself for doing it…” 

Riku frowned, "Don’t say that.”

“I do, I’m an awful person.” Velle wiped away a few stray tears that escaped her control.

“Velle…” 

“I miss my friends, Riku...” She whimpered.

“I miss my friends too, Velle. I know, somewhat, what you feel.” Riku sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn’t good with crying girls, he never knew what to do.

“I miss Ven the most...if I'm honest...it hurts more than I feel like it should...” She whispered, looking down at her feet while they walked. "Sometimes it feels like I'm betraying him because I haven't found his heart yet..."

“You're not! We’ll go visit another world for him as soon as you’re feeling better okay?” Riku promised. They entered town and went over to the Moogle stand, Velle needed to replenish her potions and she bought a few upgrades for her armor. She handed the Moogle munny and it cooed a thanks out. After Riku bought her some Sea-Salt ice cream they started their journey back to the castle.

“How are your memories coming back? We haven’t spoken about that in a while.” Riku remembered suddenly.

“I feel like I know the basics of everything...like who I am...and...who I'm looking for, but the specifics are a little fuzzy...like if you asked me what my birthdays were like I couldn’t tell you. I just get the feeling they were good, does that even make sense?” She asked more to herself than Riku.

“It does, you know I’ve been wondering where did you learn the spell that turned you into a nobody?” Riku asked as they reached the courtyard of the Twilight Town mansion. The eyes she felt on her before were still there, causing the hair to stand up on the back of her neck. 

Velle shrugged it off and looked up, trying to recollect the past, "I don’t know. There’s still chunks of my memory that just aren’t there. It’s like staring at a brick wall trying to see behind it.”

“Well don’t push yourself...I was just curious. I don’t see why you would need to learn that kind of magic to become a keyblade master.” Riku replied.

“I don’t know..l.” Velle’s eyes were now closed tight as she willed herself to remember the details. “I just know that I could transfer my heart to something, I think it's really meant to move a heart into another vessel but it worked on my bracelet.”

“Did it?” Riku inquired curiously.

Velle nodded, "I locked my heart in my bracelet and my armor in the lucky charm Aqua gave me.” She thought for a moment, "That was probably why the heartless were only interested in me...they must have sensed my heart but they couldn’t get to it inside the bracelet... Oh, that’s why they didn’t attack me when I went after it that night…”

“What?” Riku asked.

“Sorry, just thinking out loud. Anyways! After locking my heart away I became a nobody temporarily and lost all my memories.” Velle explained.

“Hm, that is a pretty interesting story. No wonder you were able to mask yourself to us for so long.” A young man spoke, stepping out from behind one of the pillars, a stranger in an organization coat.

“Who are you?!” Riku and Velle demanded in unison weapons at the ready. 

The figure slowly removed his hood to reveal tan skin, silver hair, and yellow piercing eyes. He wore a small smirk and he took a few steps forward, locking eyes briefly with Riku. Riku felt frozen in his spot, the stranger's eyes stirred something familiar inside of him, fear. Velle, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes as if to help her see clearer. 

“So you used ancient Keyblade magic to rewrite your identity. That’s very interesting… I’d ask if you had any luck finding our dear Ventus but seeing as it’s been at least 10 years and he’s still not beside you... I think I can deduce the answer.” The man spoke.

Velle took a few steps forward, her eyes still narrowed, "Hey...do I know you? You look really familiar…”

“That’s not surprising. Still not listening to what your master is saying, are you Vellum?” The man taunted.

_ ‘Master? He knows my name! _ ’ Sudden realization dawned on her and she gasped. That silver hair and those piercing yellow eyes. He could only be one person, but she had never seen him like this. If he looked like this then it must mean that he was up to no good again.

“Xehan—!!” She exclaimed but was cut short when the man suddenly appeared in front of her.

“Too late,” he slammed a Keyblade into her stomach, sending her flying.

Velle’s limp body flung across the courtyard and into the brick wall surrounding the mansion.

Riku called her name and swung his soul eater at the stranger who barely acknowledged him. With a brief swing of his keyblade Riku was also flung to the other side of the courtyard. Velle struggled a bit to stand up, the spell she cast would leave her weak for a while. She knew she didn’t have the full power to fight her master and stand a chance. 

The young Xehanort charged towards her again with lightning speed, Velle didn’t have the chance to move before she felt his hand gripping her throat. “I won’t give you the chance to mess this up too, Vellum.” He said through gritted teeth. “Welcome back to the family.” He sneered. Velle felt a terrifying sensation overcoming her. It was a thick cold that spread throughout her body but it burned immensely. She screamed in agony, knowing full well that no one could help her now.

Riku’s stun finally wore off and he raced towards Velle but it was too late. Just as he reached her the stranger released his grip and she fell to the ground. Horrified Riku stared back at a version of Velle he wasn’t familiar with but knew exactly what it meant. Slowly she stood up as if testing her legs for the first time. She gradually raised her head to lock eyes with Riku, the green doe-eyed girl was replaced with a cold Xehanort slave.

“No,” Riku whispered.

The stranger summoned a dark corridor and waved his hand dismissively, “Take care of him Vellum, you know where to find me afterward.” The man walked through the portal and Velle turned her attention fully on Riku.

“Velle, no! This isn’t you, I know you’re still in there!” Riku tried to call out to her. He was right she was still inside but things were starting to get fuzzy and she was starting to get tired. Her heart was far too weak to fight Xehanort’s power, but if she just slept for a while she was sure she’d be able to regain control. The image of Riku started to fade quicker until all that was left was white.

“Velle! Can you hear me!? Are you there?” Riku called desperately. He tried to swing his soul eater at her, but she simply grabbed it in her hand and shattered it. “Uh oh…” He mumbled. 

“Riku!” DiZ called from the mansion window. “Get inside the mansion, it’s warded with powerful magic. She won’t be able to get in, hurry!” Velle growled and swung at Riku who leapt quickly away from her grip and ran into the mansion, slamming the grand doors behind him. He peered out the window and saw Velle banging on the doors and trying to rip them from the hinges, she tried the windows next but to no avail. Then Riku watched as she summoned a dark corridor and disappeared through the portal, he wondered if he was ever going to see her again.

The pain Velle felt was immense, after the younger Xehanort had choked her, her vision became black. It felt like she was frozen, her skin was on fire, she was falling through darkness. Slowly she felt her feet touch the ground, but the pain in her body made her knees buckle and she fell. Suddenly she heard footsteps as someone walked in front of her. She struggled to focus her sight through the vibrating pain in her head. Her former master stood before her with his hands behind his back wearing a smug smirk.

“Vellum, focus.” He spoke almost as if she were still his student.

“Shut up, you monster!” She snarled, she shook her head trying to clear her sight desperately through the darkness. She could barely see that the ground was made out of bright purple stained glass. She couldn’t make out the pattern on it, she couldn’t make out anything her vision buzzed violently.

“Vellum, I chose you as my student because I saw potential in you. So focus!” Xehanort snapped. Velle didn’t have much of a choice but to listen. Floating in darkness, she closed her eyes and tried to ground herself through the pain.

“What is this?” She whimpered.

“It’s part of the process, child.” Xehanort responded.

“Don’t!” Velle said through gritted teeth, "Call me a child.” Slowly she was able to push the pain to the back of her mind, she opened her eyes and her vision cleared.

“What process?” She asked.

“You’re under my control now, Vellum. It is as I’ve always planned.” He explained.

“You what?” Velle snapped.

“I chose you as my student because I saw your potential...Potential that has now bloomed into immense power. You have done well--”

“I don’t need your approval, you’re a disgrace to the keyblade!” Velle spat.

Xehanort’s eyebrow cocked, "If you only knew… you may have become stronger but you are still naive. Disgrace to the keyblade? Have you forgotten your own coalition with darkness?”

“I’ve never turned to the darkness,” Velle growled, she was powerless. She didn’t know where she was but every time she tried to summon her keyblade it wouldn’t come. 

“You’ll remember everything soon, Vellum. And then will you truly be able to live with yourself?” Xehanort sneered.

“Where am I?” She asked as her old Master turned to walk away into the darkness. 

“Why you’re diving,” Xehanort said over his shoulder.

“Diving?” Velle asked.

“Take your Dive to the Heart with grace, I will be in control from now on...and you will help see me to victory.” With that he disappeared.

“I don’t understand…” Velle looked around for an escape but suddenly the ground from beneath her gave out and she started to fall again. As she fell in slow motion the darkness around her was overcome by white light.

The white light surrounding her began to morph into color, at first pastel but then bright vivid colors that turned slowly into shapes. Suddenly she found herself standing on top of the castle in the Land of Departure, somewhere she thought she might never see again. In her hand was a wooden keyblade and she was practicing her offense skills. After one rather vigorous combo she accidentally lost her grip and the wooden keyblade flung itself over the castle roof and landed with a clonk. 

“Ouch!” She heard someone say.

Velle leaned over the roof so she could see who was standing on the ground. It was a blonde boy about her age, eleven, and he was alone. The boy was holding the keyblade with one hand and rubbing his head with the other.

“Oops, sorry!” She exclaimed from her spot on the roof. With one eye closed, wincing in pain, Velle noticed his striking blue eye color. “I’m Velle, you must be new here. What’s your name?”

The boy’s frown turned into a pained smile, "Hi, I’m Ventus. You can call me Ven...Gee, is it that obvious? Today’s my first day here in The Land of Departure.”

Velle’s curious gaze turned into a giant smile, "Hi Ven, it’s just a little obvious! My name’s actually Vellum but no one calls me that. Do you want to play with me?” 

“Up there?” Ventus asked, scratching his head in thought. 

“Of course, up here silly! This is the best place in all the land to practice! You can see everything!” She exclaimed, taking a brief look around the world. Her purple hair, still long but much shorter in her youth, hung over the castle and the sun shone bright and reflected in her green eyes. Ventus blushed, he felt lucky that someone like Velle was the first person he met in The Land of Departure.

His eyes widen in realization, "I’m sorry, I can’t. I forgot I was on my way to meet with Master Xehanort for my first lesson. It must have been the bonk on the head that made me forget...here I think this belongs to you.” He reached up as far as he could with the keyblade and Velle reached down. Her fingers just lightly grazed the keyblade but he managed to toss it lightly into her grip.

“You’re going to be studying under Master Xehanort? I’ll see you around then Ventus, he’s my Master too!” She stood and made a funny pose with the wooden keyblade thrown over her shoulder like a lumberjack with an axe. Ventus wrinkled his nose when she said his full name, he didn’t mind being called Ventus but he prefered Ven.

He laughed and teased her, “See you soon then Vellum!”

“Hey! I shouldn’t have told you my real name! Call me Velle!” She called after him in a huff.

Ventus jogged up a hill and shot her a grin over his shoulder, "Too late!” 

That was the first time she met Ventus...that was a memory. She was only eleven when she met him and didn’t even have a keyblade to call her own. Why was she remembering this now? Now wasn’t the time, she had to regain control of her body. Velle’s spirit sighed in defeat, what was she going to do? She didn’t have the strength to break Xehanort’s hold on her just yet. She decided to sit back and watch the show. They always did say your life flashes before your eyes when you’re about to die. She chewed her lip unsatisfied with something. If what she was watching was her life flashing before her eyes, shouldn’t it have started a lot earlier?

The lights went out and Velle sat comfortably in the darkness knowing there was nothing she could do. Once again colors and shapes slowly started forming but this time it was Young Xehanort standing in front of her.

The younger version of her former master stood before the possessed Velle. His hood was down and he seemed as if he were waiting for her.

“Did you finish the job?” He asked calmly.

The newly silver haired and yellow eyed Velle shook her head, “No, the mansion was protected by magic.”

“Hn, that old dog must have learned new tricks. I guess what they say isn’t always true. No matter, what’s important is that we now have you on our side. Do… I have your allegiance Vellum?” He asked slowly as if testing her.

“Yes, Master.” She felt herself robotically say.

_ ‘NO! No you don’t!”  _ She screamed in vain. ‘ _ You’ll never have my allegiance, you ancient wind bag! Not after what you’ve done to me and my friends!’ _ So many lives scattered across time and space for what? This man’s ego? His experiments? Whatever it was for, it wasn’t worth it...not by a long shot.

“You may simply call me Xehanort, my brother is the only Master. I want you to intercept someone very important to us, are you willing to do this Vellum?” Young Xehanort asked. 

“Yes Master Xehanort,”

“Good, you will travel to Arendelle and await the keyblade hero, Sora. In the meantime monitor Queen Elsa, Lexion believes that she may be one of our seven lights. Do not interfere with her and do not let her know you are watching. Her story must unfold on its own, okay?”

Velle nodded and suddenly the lights went out again. ‘ _ Sora? Who is Sora and why is he so important. It can’t be a coincidence.’  _ She muttered to herself. 

“Uh-oh here we go again.” A white light blinded her until the shapes started taking place. 

The younger Velle stood inside of a large room with even larger stained glass windows. In front of her stood Ventus and a decrepit old man that Velle recognized as her former Master Xehanort, the real Xehanort.

“Vellum, I’d like you to formally meet Ventus. He says you met yesterday on his way to the castle.” Xehanort croaked. “I trust you weren’t the reason our newest addition was late. You mustn’t share your bad habits with him.”

Velle blushed, “Aw man, Master Xehanort. I’m not always late! I was just late last week because I was arguing with Terra about something.” 

Xehanort frowned, “I don’t know why you insist on associating with Master Eraqus’s pupils, they are your competition.” 

“They’re my friends.” She stated stubbornly.

“No matter, today you will train with Ventus. Continue to work on your offensive style and you, Ventus, will show us your defensive skills. Perhaps we will switch if you two impress me. “ Xehanort spoke definitively before he stepped back to observe them.

“If you beat me I’ll let you meet my friends, Ven.” She offered as she brandished her wooden keyblade. Ventus picked a wooden practice sword out of a box and ran back over to her.

“Come on!” Ventus baited. Velle, taking the offense, jumped to action and attempted to attack Ventus with her wooden keyblade.

When Velle jumped back to take a breath Ventus smirked “,Gotcha!” He unleashed a sneak attack and tried to jab her in the side with his wooden sword. 

“Oh, nice try Ven but you're going to have to try harder than that!” She quickly blocked him and countered with a swing. With a satisfying clonk she knocked Ventus on the head. 

“Ouch!” He rubbed his head tenderly to find a lump. “No fair,” He pouted.

“That’s quite disappointing, but seeing as it's your first attempt I guess we will have to have a few private training sessions before you take another shot at Vellum.” Xehanort stated, Ventus blushed feeling a little ashamed that he couldn’t beat Velle.

“I will send for you tomorrow for another session, Ventus. As for you Vellum, adequate work.” Xehanort turned and his two students.

Velle offered Ventus her hand and he accepted, “Thanks, Velle…” 

Velle pouted at his somber tone, "Hey, don’t worry about it Ven. I’ve been doing this all year and all I got was an adequate job.” She grinned and thought for a moment before speaking again, "How about you come hang out with me and my friends Aqua and Terra?”

Ventus looked down at his feet, "I don’t know Master Xehanort said that he’s going to call for me tomorrow. I should probably get some sleep.” He looked sadly out at the setting sun that cast streams of colored light through the stained glass window.

“Oh come on Ventus, it won’t take long,” she pleaded. “Please? I really want you to meet my friends” She smiled widely breaking the blonde’s resolve.

“Fine, let’s go.” Ventus tucked the practice sword into his back pocket and started towards the door.

The two rounded the corner to see a large courtyard with golden chains adorning the outside of the castle walls. Sitting on the ledge of the courtyard was an older boy with brown hair and tan pants and a slender girl with short blue hair.

“Aqua, Terra!” Velle called, the two turned.

“Velle, how was training?” Aqua called back, waving brightly at the two.

“It was better than usual. This is Ventus, the boy I told you about yesterday. He’s training under Master Xehanort with me so we got to spar!” Velle exclaimed.

“Oh really?” Terra raised his eyebrow, “ And who won?”

Aqua elbowed Terra lightly, “It’s not about winning Terra. Hi Ventus, I’m Aqua and this is Terra” Terra waved.

“I won!” Velle exclaimed proudly but quickly changed her tune when she saw Ventus blush and look away. “But it was his first spar. I'm sure he’ll get stronger in no time!”

“Hmm, well if you want we can spar now and I can give you some tips, Ventus. How about that?” Terra offered. 

“Oh! You should do it Ventus! Terra’s great at fighting, I’ve learned so much from him and Aqua!” Velle assured.

Ventus’s frown was quickly replaced with a smile, “Sure, and call me Ven!”

“Ven, you can use the practice blade from earlier!” Velle ran off to the sidelines with Aqua. He pulled the clean new wooden sword out of his pocket and examined it. Just then a wooden keyblade came smack into his vision and he only just had time to swing to block Terra’s attack. The sound of wooden clunking could be heard as the two battled vigorously. Ventus was definitely putting up more of a fight against Terra than he did with Velle. 

“No fair...I think he was going easy on me.” Velle grumbled on the sidelines as she and Aqua watched the fight.

“Ven, quick! Spin and counter from behind!” Aqua called out tips to Ventus. “Oh don’t think like that. I’m sure he’s just a quick learner.” Aqua offered.

Suddenly there was a loud thunk and Ventus went flying, "Ah!” He groaned laying on his back on the lush green grass.

“Giving up already? Come on Ven! I thought you were stronger than that.” Terra teased.

“Ven, you almost had him. Just try it again!” Aqua quipped. 

“Yeah Ven! You can do it!” Velle cheered, clapping happily.

“Hey wait, you’re teaming up now?” Terra asked feigning disgust. 

Roxas let out a small laugh and he willed himself to his feet and charged at the brunette man again.

Velle’s vision turned white and faded into a new memory. This time she, Ventus, Aqua, and Terra sat on the same ledge Aqua and Terra sat on before.

Ventus pouted and sadly looked at his feet that dangled over the edge next to Velle. The four sat in an uncomfortable silence. Velle looked over at Terra who sat on the other side of Ventus and mouthed ‘help’ and then quickly looked at him discreetly. 

Terra took in the young blonde who was pouting; he then looked down at his new practice sword that had at least a hundred dents on it already. “Ven. You see all those dents and nicks you got?”

Aqua, next to Velle, leaned forward, "Each one of those is proof you’re learning!”

Ventus didn’t respond so Terra continued, "You’re trying too hard to move your body.” Terra picked up his wooden keyblade and pointed it towards the horizon. “You need to let your body move you. Right guys?” He thought of something and quickly stood, he cleared his throat before speaking, “In your hand, take this blade. And so long as you have the makings, through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be made.”

Aqua giggled, "What’s that about? Who went and made you Master?”

Velle snickered, "Be careful Terra you might float away with all that hot air you’re blowing.”

The brunette glared at the two girls, "Being a keyblade master is all I’ve ever dreamed about.”

Aqua narrowed her eyes at him, "Well, you’re not the only one.”

Terra winced at her tone, knowing he was in trouble. “I know. You, me, Ven, and Velle all share the same dream.” He handed Ventus his wooden keyblade and the blone finally smiled. He took it and gripped the keyblade tightly.

That night Terra and Aqua left towards their rooms in the castle, Ventus and Velle walked around for a bit longer.

“Shouldn’t you be heading back to the castle? You have your lesson with Master Xehanort tomorrow, remember.” Velle asked, spinning her keyblade.

Ventus scoffed, "I can’t leave you out here on your own.” He admired Terra’s keyblade as they passed under a streetlight.

He noticed that Velle was no longer beside him; she had stopped with her hands on her hips. “Hey! I’m not some damsel in distress you know!” she protested.

“I didn’t say that!” Ventus stuttered. “I just meant--”

“You know, I did beat you today!” She pouted.

Ventus blushed “...Hey!” He walked back towards her, "I wouldn’t feel right leaving you out here by yourself, anything could happen.”

Velle crossed her arms over her chest, "I said I’m not--”

“A damsel in distress, I know, but you’re my friend and I want to protect you.” Ventus blushed.

Velle blushed as well, "When you put it that way...Ven...I can still stay out here on my own just fine.” She ran away from him with a laugh and hid behind a pillar just ahead.

“Hey no fair! I still don’t know my way around yet!” Ventus called, he searched for Velle behind trash cans and in alley ways. “Come out, this isn’t funny anymore.” 

Just as he passed the pillar she was hiding behind, Velle popped out “Boo!” 

“Ah!” He fell back, quickly he realized it was Velle who scared him and he started laughing. “I guess you have jokes.” He got back on his feet and dusted himself off.

“Come on Ven, let’s get back to the castle, it's getting late.” Velle and Ventus raced off towards the castle.

_ The four of us became friends so quickly. _

_... _

_ We built so much together. _

_... _

_ How could I know that my master was plotting to destroy it all. _

_... _


	17. Strike One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus and Velle are taken to the Badlands for an assessment of their skills when suddenly things take a turn for the worse. Velle is forced to watch her friend get ambushed, Xehanort rips Vanitas from Ventus's soul.

Time passed and Ventus grew stronger, just like Terra and Aqua said he would. The four friends stood in the same courtyard they met in months earlier. Terra and Aqua chatted animatedly while Ventus and Velle argued.

“Master Xehanort said we need to work on our backhanded counter. If we don’t get it right there’s no way he’s going to let us take the exam!” Velle hissed at the blonde who was just laying in the grass, staring at the clouds and twirling his keyblade.

“Do you ever relax, Velle? Come on, just a few minutes, we’ve been fighting all day!” He whined. 

“No, you come on!” She tossed Terra’s wooden keyblade at Ventus and clocked him in the head. 

“Ow!” 

“Let’s practice!” She challenged while summoning her keyblade.

“Alright, you asked for it.” Ventus got to his feet and brandished his keyblade. The two pounced on each other and nothing but the clang of metal could be heard for the next hour. Finally Aqua’s voice interrupted their battle, "Alright you two, take a break. We want to tell you something.”

Ventus and Velle jumped back from each other, their hair was matted to their foreheads with sweat and their chests heaved with exhaustion.

Aqua’s voice was like music to Ventus’s ears, he let out an exhausted laugh. “You heard the boss, Velle, you finally get a break from getting your butt kicked!”

Velle scoffed, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Ven. I had you on the run.”

Terra laughed, "When you two spar it's anyone’s game. One false move and the other wins, but enough competition. You both seem to have a firm grasp on the backhanded counter...beside Aqua and I have some news to tell you.” 

Aqua smiled, "Terra and I are going to officially be training for our Mark of Mastery exam. It’ll be about a year from now, but Master Eraqus says he thinks we’re ready for it.”

“Wow! Really? You guys are so lucky!” Ventus exclaimed, he stretched his arms high over his head.

“Can we train with you!?” Velle asked suddenly. 

Aqua and Terra looked surprised “,I--Uh...Sure why not! When we’re not training with Master Eraqus we can all practice together!” Terra replied.

Velle and Ven cheered.

The next day Ventus and Velle passed Master Xehanort’s quiz on countering attacks with flying colors. Their master walked slowly around them after their observation. 

“You both did...adequate. I’m pleased to say that you both may continue on to take the exam.” Xehanort announced.

“Really!? Thanks Master!” Velle grinned, putting her hands behind her back and rocking back and forth.

Xehanort regarded her warily as if she was exasperating. Ventus took a step forward, "When will we take the exam and what will we need to know, Master?”

“We will take the exam tomorrow. I would like you both to meet me at the gates in the morning and I will show you how we will transport to the world you’ll be taking the exam.” Xehanort explained.

“We’re going to be going to another world?” Velle asked, quickly exchanging a look with Ventus.

“Awesome!” he cheered. 

“As for what the exam will cover…” The two fell silent, "The exam will be cumulative, an assessment of the heart rather than the skill. You will find out what is expected of you both tomorrow, as for now...do not utter a word of this to anyone. Normally, we are not allowed to bring our apprentices to other worlds before they pass their Mark of Mastery, but I believe both of you are ready.” Velle had Ventus exchanged looks again while wearing proud smiles.

“We’ll see you tomorrow, Master! Bright and early!” Velle waved goodbye as she and Ventus exited the castle.

“I can’t wait to tell Terra and Aqua!” Velle remarked once they were out of earshot of their master.

Ventus’s eyes widened, "But Master Xehanort told us not to say anything to anyone.” 

Velle’s face fell, "Oh right, I almost forgot…It’s probably for the best though--”

“Right, if they found out we were doing something we weren’t supposed to even with the guidance of our master they would probably freak out.” Ventus agreed.

“Velle, you’re too young!” Velle mocked.

“Ven, it’s too dangerous! Go wait in your room!” Ventus joined in.

“At least Terra believes in us,” Velle said after a moment with a sigh.

“Yeah, but he’ll side with Aqua too if he knows he’ll get in trouble.” Ventus added.

Velle rolled her eyes, "Ya know we’re just as strong as they are! And I’m sick and tired of everyone treating me like I’m weak because I’m young and a girl.” 

“I don’t think you’re weak, I saw that time you got the upper hand on Aqua. That was insane.” Ventus said, reminiscing a sparring event between the friends.

“But even you act weird about me going out alone here. I’ve been doing that for a while before you came around, you know!” She crossed her arms and huffed.

Ventus sighed and laughed nervously as he ran a hand through his hair, "Sorry Velle, I guess you’re right.”

“Can you ease up, Ven?” She asked.

Ventus narrowed his eyes playfully, "No. But I’ll tell you what!”

Velle flared her nostrils at his response and snapped “What?” 

“If you do better on this exam then me, I’ll let up a tiny bit,” Ventus said, emphasizing his statement by showing her a tiny gap between his fingers.

“Why don’t you just let up, completely?” Velle frowned.

Ventus snickered and pushed her lightly out of the way before jogging in front of her, "Can’t make life that easy for you, sheesh!” 

“Hey get back here! Who do you think you’re pushing around Ventus!” Velle shouted as she ran after the blonde.

“Aw Vellum, you know you can’t catch me...but you can try. Come on!” Ventus ran down the path and Velle followed knowing full well if she did catch him this time she was going to give him a black eye. 

The next morning before the sun rose, the two keyblade apprentices stood diligently at the gate. Velle was awake and excited, as they waited, she traced designs in the dirt with the toe of her shoe. Ventus on the other hand was dishevelled at disoriented. Unfortunately for him Velle did catch him the night before if only because he tripped over a rock. When she caught him she punched him in the shoulder hard and his foot rolled over the rock causing him to fall again. 

Ventus let out a loud yawn and stretched his arms high into the air, "I’m all sore...this is no fair…”

Velle snickered, "You should watch who you think you can push around...I told you I’m not weak.”

Ventus rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, "I already told you  _ Vellum _ , I don’t think you’re weak. I know that if I needed you, you could mess someone up….” He paused and examined the bruise on his arm. “I mean look at me!” Velle giggled but didn’t reply because she heard the sound of soft footsteps. They turned as the footsteps drew nearer in the thick morning fog. Through the fog the hunched figure of their master slowly came into view. 

“Good, you’re both on time.” Xehanort spoke once he reached them, he looked pointedly at Velle who rolled her eyes in response. The next few minutes the three discussed the keyblade armor that the two apprentices had no idea they’d been wearing the entire time. Velle attempted to summon her armor first, it was rather simple and was a matte gunmetal color, however the suit had neon lines that looked as if they were veins of blood all throughout the suit. She then tossed her keyblade in the air, willing for the vehicle that Xehanort told them about. As the keyblade toppled back down to earth a bright light surrounded it. After the light subsided a large metal sea serpent creature flew down to meet her. On instinct she climbed on top and felt the serpent raise a few inches off the ground and hover waiting for her to steer it.

“Woah!” She exclaimed, examining her armor and glider.

“That’s so cool! Okay, my turn!” Ventus called to her before transforming himself. As his keyblade fell back to the earth it turned in a board that Ventus hopped on top of.

Xehanort looked pleased. "Good, now I need both of you to follow my every step out there. You might get lost in the Lanes Between and if that happens even I would not be able to help you.” Xehanort lied knowing full well that he would be able to retrieve them. However, in his eyes any apprentice that did not heed his warning deserved whatever fate awaited them.

The three flew through a portal Xehanort created. Velle and Ventus took extra care to take every twist and turn Xehanort did. Velle found herself in a barren wasteland with Ventus standing far below Xehanort in a valley. 

“I’m confused,” she said to Ventus.

“Master, what are we supposed to do?” Ventus asked, also confused.

“Fight, today I’m going to put you both in very compromising positions to see what your heart will do when you need it the most. Without light there would be no dark and without darkness there would be no light. Keep this in mind, a true keyblade master will have a perfect balance. I want you two to unleash the darkness within you, to experience it...to taste it.” He trailed off before continuing, "Then you must lock it away if, you are able to have true control over your darkness.”

…

_ He knew we would hang on every word of our Master. He was a deceiver.  _

…

_ Xehanort used that power to lie to Ven and I about the darkness. He wanted us to succumb to it so that we could help him further his plans on summoning Kingdom Hearts. _

…

_ This was the first time he hurt Ven. _

_ … _

_ I should have moved faster, I should have done something. _

_ … _

_ But I didn’t. _

...

Xehanort ordered Velle to stand to the side so Ventus could take the exam first. She did as was told and when she reached the distance Xehanort deemed acceptable he raised a forcefield so Velle could not interfere. That was the first red flag for the two friends, Ventus exchanged a look with Velle. He never had a reason not to trust his master before, but with every movement he started to feel foolish that he hadn’t seen this sooner.

“Are you ready, Ventus?” Xehanort asked from his perch.

“I think so, master.” Ventus said, summoning his keyblade.

“Good.” With that Xehanort raised his arms and puddles of darkness surrounded the blonde keyblade warrior. 

“What is this?” Ventus muttered to himself, tightening his grip on his keyblade. He spun around and to his dismay he was encircled by darkness. “Master?” Ventus asked, unsure.

“Feel the darkness inside of you Ventus, we all have it. Use it.” Xehanort insisted.

From the puddles of darkness neoshadows rose, Velle gasped. “Master!” 

“You are not to interfere, Vellum, under any circumstances.” The elder man ordered.

“But--” Velle whispered to herself. She continued to watch helpless and horrified, she didn’t know who these monsters were but she could feel their power and menace radiating off of them. “Ven! Watch out!” Just then one of the neoshadows attacked Ventus but he was able to block him because of Velle’s warning. 

“I told you not to interfere, you insolent little girl!” Xehanort snapped. With a wave of his hand Velle was flung into the side of the cliffe. She tried to scream but her mouth wouldn’t open “,Mmm! Mm!!” She attempted through lips that were glued shut, Xehanort had cast a spell on her.

“Velle!” Ventus called, but his distraction caused him to be scratched by one of the neoshadows. The heartless seemed to be waiting for Ventus to make a move but instead he turned to Xehanort, "Don’t hurt her! Please don’t do this Master. I’m not strong enough yet!” Ventus pleaded.

Xehanort shook his head, "No, it is because you are trying to hold it in. Let the dark impulses waken in the pit of your heart. Release them here and now! Sharpen your fear into rage. You must! If you do not let the storm within you run its course it will wipe you from the face of the world, make no mistake.” Ventus looked quickly at Velle, he couldn’t deny the terror he felt. Velle was hovering a few inches off the ground, completely conscious but unable to move or speak. “Do it, embrace the darkness…” Xehanort continued. “Produce for your master the X-Blade!”

_ ‘The what?’ _ Velle had heard that word before, she attempted as much as she could to break Xehanort’s hold on her but she was simply not strong enough. ‘ _ We need help! We’re in more trouble than we could have ever imagined. We’re all in trouble!’  _ Velle felt a lone tear fall from her eye and run down her cheek.

Ventus refused to do as Xehanort demanded, he wasn’t sure if it was because Velle was in danger or if he truly did not desire the darkness. All he knew was that he would not succumb to it, he would overcome this challenge. Just then all the neoshadows jumped at him at once and instead of blocking with his keyblade he blocked with his free arm. “Ah!” Ventus fell to the floor unconscious. Xehanort removed the shield and descended his perch, he took a few slow steps towards Ventus. With a look of disgust he regarded the unconscious keyblade warrior, "Really? You would rather die than use the power?” He kicked Ventus over lightly so that the boy faced the sky. “Feckless neophyte...If I must, I will extract the darkness from within you myself. Xehanort summoned his keyblade and gripped it with both hands before bringing it over Ventus. As the keyblade began to light, Velle felt the magic on her wear off. Xehanort's concentration must have slipped. She flexed her fingers, then her toes before standing quietly. Ventus let out a strangled cry and something rose from his chest. Darkness seemed to be drawn to the light that came from Ventus until a giant sphere of darkness lowered itself to the ground. A masked figure unfurled itself from the darkness. 

“Empty creature from Ventus riven...to you the name Vanitas shall be given.” Xehanort announced. 

“Yes, master.” The masked figure spoke. Velle ran out from the shadows and threw herself over the unconscious blonde.

“What have you done? What have you done!” Ven! Ventus! Wake up! Please!” Velle cried hysterically. “How could you!” She demanded after Ventus didn’t respond.

The masked man named Vanitas let out a sinister laugh, "Fragile little thing, isn’t she?”

“Pay her no mind, she must learn her lesson not to cross me.” Xehanort said, coldly. “I’ve told you not to get close to anyone countless times, yet you refuse to listen. Vellum, you disappoint me.”

Velle felt a rage build inside her that she never felt before. "Me!? I disappoint you!? We trusted you, you monster!” She stood and pushed Vanitas forcefully out of her path. 

“Hey!” He exclaimed.

“You…” Velle said through gritted teeth her eyes narrow and jaw set, "I won’t let you get what you want.”

Xehanort took a step back, "Fool… you truly have no idea what you’re meddling with.” 

“You will summon Kingdom Hearts over my--” She summoned her keyblade “--Dead--” She attacked him who easily parried her blade “--body!” She brought the keyblade down strong with a resolve her master had never seen before. However her keyblade met an unfamiliar one instead of Xehanort. Standing where Xehanort used to be was Vanitas. Quickly Velle looked around, but Ventus and their master were gone.

“Where did they go!” She demanded, attacking Vanitas.

“Hey spunky, just calm down now. You’re lucky I took his place, he would have destroyed you if he took you seriously.” He lightly blocked her attacks but never once fired back.

“Who are you!” She said finally after exhausting all her energy.

Velle panted and used her keyblade for support, the masked Vanitas began to speak, "I am the darkness inside of Ventus.” He explained.

“You’re nothing but a mistake!” Velle growled trying to attack him again but he simply side stepped. Vanitas felt a pang in his chest at the violet haired girl’s insult.

He let out a dry laugh, "Sticks and stones, Vellum.”

“How do you know who I am?” She asked.

“I told you already, I am Ventus.” He said, jumping back from her. 

“You can’t be, Ven.” She muttered. “You don’t even sound like him!”

“It doesn’t really matter if you believe me or not. Before the sunsets you won’t remember anything.” Vanitas snickered, he raised his arms much like Xehanort did during their exam and more unfamiliar creatures rose from the ground.

“What are these?” She asked while slashing one in half.

“These are the unversed...have fun with them, doll!” With that the masked Vanitas disappeared into a dark corridor.

Velle found herself surrounded by hundreds of unversed, too inexperienced to stand a chance of survival.

…

_ I don’t need to see the rest. _

_ …  _

Velle waved her hand dismissively; she understood now why these memories were resurfacing. It hurt her head trying to put the pieces together of her memories that were stolen from her. Xehanort had done a number on her and her friends, she knew now that not only her memories were erased. Ventus, poor Ventus… his heart was fractured in the process of Xehanort ripping Vanitas from his soul. All this tragedy to create the X-blade so that he could see some wild fantasy to fruition. 

Velle couldn’t hate Vanitas, what he said was true...Vanitas was Ventus. She and Ventus had hundreds of adventures even if she didn’t remember each one. Xehanort wanted to tear her, Ventus, Aqua, and Terra apart. He was not their master, he was a monster. Still Velle knew she needed to keep reliving these lost moments because her heart was trying to tell her something important...but what was it? 


	18. Paopu Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra encourages Ventus to ask Velle to a Festival. Keep in mind, nothing is a coincidence, not the people we meet along the road or the memories that strike us while we're in our darkest hour. There's a reason for everything...

Velle’s vision turned to white again and a new memory surfaced.

Night fell on the Land of Departure and Ventus stood at the water's edge with Terra. He grinned at the brunette boy, over time he’d begun to look at Terra like an older brother. Ventus was skipping rocks on the cerulean blue sea and Terra stared off into the distance, taking in the beauty of the world.

“Hey Ventus,” Terra spoke after a moment, "You remember that little place Aqua was telling you about called Destiny Islands?”

Ventus nodded, "Yeah! I think so.”

“They have this thing there called a Paopu fruit that grows only on the island, it's a yellow star shaped fruit. Legend says that if two people share the fruit then their destinies will be intertwined forever.” 

“Woah, that’s some heavy stuff,” Ventus mumbled, his mind instantly flashed to Velle. He felt heat rise to his cheeks, much to his dismay. “So… why are you telling me this?”

Terra laughed at Ventus’s face, "Well, the tree only bears fruit every four years. So, to honor and celebrate the Paopu tree the island throws this big party, it’s kind of like a festival. There are games, and food, and music, and dancing...it really is a blast!” he continued.

“That sounds like fun! I wanna go!” Ventus exclaimed, he had stopped skipping rocks and gave Terra his full attention. 

“That’s what I’m getting at, Ven. I’m gonna ask Aqua to go with me tomorrow.” Terra said with determination.

Ventus’s face fell, "Aw...like a date? Then the four of us won’t be able to hang out. Who’s gonna go with me?” He looked at his shoes sadly.

Terra snorted, "I thought you would have jumped at the chance…”

“What do you mean?” Ventus asked.

“It’s obvious you have a thing for Velle, Ven.” Terra said bluntly.

Ventus’s face turned as red and as a tomato, he glared at Terra and shouted, "I do not!”

Terra laughed and shook his head, "It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Ven. It’s natural, just say it out loud you’ll feel a lot better.”

The younger blonde's face glowed red, he almost felt like he couldn’t take it anymore. However he took Terra’s advice, like he always did, and muttered under his breath, "Okay I like her…”

“Why don’t you ask her to go to the Paopu Festival with you?” Terra asked.

Ventus looked at him aghast, his face still glowing red. "There’s no way she’d say yes!”

Terra smirked, "There’s also no way she’d say no.”

Ventus looked at the ground and mumbled, "What if she laughs at me?”

Terra frowned, "So what? As long as she doesn’t say no I think you’ll be in the clear.”

Ventus narrowed his eyes skeptically at his friend, "How do you know she’ll say yes?”

Terra rolled his eyes and looked back out onto the horizon, "I just know.”

The next day Velle and Ventus met up with their new master, Eraqus. Things were still hazy as to why they were now studying under Eraqus but Velle learned not to ask questions. When Aqua had inquired about it Ventus fell to the ground and grabbed his head in pain. Master Eraqus warned them not to push him too hard to remember or they would hurt him. Velle didn’t understand, everything was blank. One day she woke up and Master Eraqus told her that Master Xehanort had been called away and she and Ventus would now be under his charge. Velle accepted the news with open arms, something in her heart told her to be grateful. After a light sparring session between the two keyblade wielders under the watchful eye of their master Velle left the hall and headed towards the courtyard to meet their friends. She wondered why Master Eraqus asked to speak to Ventus privately, but she waited outside for him patiently. Unbeknownst to her, inside the Chamber of Waking, her name was being spoken.

“Ventus, is something on your mind today?” Eraqus asked slowly. “You weren’t really trying to put up a fight today.”

Ventus looked down at his feet in shame then he raised his head to meet Eraqus’s inquiry. He scratched the back of his head bashfully, "Actually I do, Master.”

“Care to divulge?”

Ventus’s eyes widened and he blushed, "I--um--I want to ask Velle to go to this Festival with me...but I’m really scared she’ll say no and laugh at me.”

Eraqus let out a booming laugh that echoed throughout the hall, "Is that all?”

Ventus pouted “It's a big deal to me.”

Eraqus put his hand on Ventus’s shoulder reassuringly, "Don’t be nervous, Ven. Let your heart be your guiding key. A Keyblade Master allows their heart to guide them, if you follow your heart it will never steer you wrong. Is your heart telling you to ask her?”

Ventus thought about it before he answered, he closed his eyes and held his hand to his chest. After a moment he reopened his eyes, "I’m sure of it.”

Eraqus smiled warmly, "Trust your heart then, young Ventus.”

Ventus grinned, "Thanks Master, I feel much better!” With that as his farewell, Ventus turned on his heel and ran out the door. 

“Velle, wait!” Ventus called out to her, he had seemed a bit off all day. Velle noticed it when they first got to practice, she could have even sworn he let her win their match...which might have been what Master Eraqus wanted to talk to him about afterwards. 

Velle turned around with a thoughtful smile, "I thought you were never going to get out of there.”

“I--uh--just needed to talk to the master about something.” Ventus stuttered.

“Well come on then! Aqua and Terra are waiting!” Velle exclaimed, turning back down the path.

“W-wait!” Ventus repeated.

“What for?” She asked with wide confused eyes.

“I--um..” 

“What’s wrong Ventus? You’ve been off all day… and if you think for one minute I didn’t notice you throwing that match to me you’re mistaken. So out with it!” She scolded finally.

Ventus cringed, this wasn’t going the way he planned at all, his resolve melted away like cotton candy in the rain. Maybe it would be a better idea to just scrap the whole idea and save himself the misery. “Ugh…” Ventus held his head in shame.

“What’s wrong, is it your head again?” This time Velle asked him softer with concern. She grabbed the side of the blonde's head in her hands and examined it as if she could see the problem with her own eyes.

“N-no...it’s just…” He trailed off pulling back and fidgeting. Ventus was very nervous now, his palms were sweaty and his heart felt like it was running laps in his chest. “Do you wanna go to the Paopu Festival with me on Destiny Islands?” He said quickly, a little too quickly.

“I’m sorry, what?” Velle asked, blinking back confusion.

“Will you go to the Paopu Festival with me?” He asked slower this time.

Realization dawned on Velle, now understanding what he was asking her, "Oh! Of course! I’ve always wanted to go!” Ventus visibly relaxed and the two started back towards the courtyard. “Ven, are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been acting really off lately and I’m just worried that it has something to do with your head…” 

He scratched his cheek and smiled sheepishly, "I’m sure that’s all Velle, I promise...is acting  _ off-- _ ” He used air quotes, "A bad thing? Did I do something wrong?”

Velle shook her head quickly, "No! Not at all, I just want to make sure you’re doing alright. You really scared us the other day.” 

Ventus smiled, "I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you worry but I’m fine now, I promise!” He added, "Terra says the festival is going to be really cool and I think we’ll have fun!”

“Me too!”

Velle smiled in return and they met with their two older friends in the courtyard. While Velle and Aqua talked animatedly about their training Terra nudged Ventus and pulled him to the side.

“So?” He asked curiously.

“So what?” Ventus retorted.

“Did you ask her?” Terra tried again.

“Yeah, she said she’d go with me!” Ventus answered with a triumphant grin. 

“That’s great!” Terra clapped Ventus on the shoulder and laughed, "I told you she wouldn’t say no!”

Ventus scratched the back of his head, “I think I’m going to head back guys, I’m beat.” In reality he wasn’t tired at all, the day's activities had his heart racing uncontrollably and he honestly thought he just needed some time to breathe.

“Can I come with you, Ven?” Velle asked. “I’m going to go shopping for a dress to wear for the festival tomorrow morning and I don’t want to miss the shuttle to town!”

Ventus nodded with a smile and the two headed back to the castle.

“You wouldn’t happen to be playing matchmaker would you?” A hand draped over Terra’s shoulder and blue spikey hair came into view in his peripheral. It was Aqua, she wore a small tranquil smile on her lips as she asked him. 

“Maybe.” Was all Terra said.

The night of the festival came quickly, Ventus met Aqua and Terra at the gate, shortly after Velle came jogging towards them. She was wearing a teal island print wrap dress that contrasted her violet hair and a teal flower in her ear. She still wore her keyblade armor so the four could travel to Destiny Islands. Ventus stared at her for a moment and drank in the sight, Velle looked very different. Of course Ventus always thought she looked attractive but that night she looked surreal. 

“You look--” He started but was interrupted by Aqua.

“Beautiful! Those colors look amazing on you!” She gushed. Aqua herself was wearing a different outfit as well but also still adorning her keyblade armor.

“Wow kiddo, you really know how to clean up!” Terra teased tousling her wavy purple hair lightly.

“Hey!” She cried in protest, trying to smooth down whatever damage Terra had done. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you dressed up like this…” Ventus said finally.

Velle looked at him and smiled, her eyes crinkled up, "That’s because normally I’m dressed to kick your butt.”

The group laughed, Ventus grinned, "Well, I’m flattered that you make your clothing decisions based on me.” He wasn’t sure where he got the sudden confidence but he didn’t question it.

Aqua opened a portal to the Lanes Between and activated her keyblade armor and glider. The others followed suit and the four friends left the Land of Departure towards Destiny Islands. 

“Wow, this place is better than you guys ever described it!” Velle exclaimed as she and Ventus looked around with wide eyes. 

Aqua giggled behind her sleeve, "It is very beautiful.”

“It’s not just beautiful, it's awesome! Look what I found.” Ventus called suddenly up a tree holding a large green coconut in one hand.

“Come on, Ven. Come down from there!” Terra shouted to him.

Ventus pouted, "You’re no fun!” He threw the coconut at Terra who blocked it easily and slid down the tall tree trunk.

“Terra! Can we ride the ferris wheel?” Aqua asked as she pointed further inland to a bright lit up spinning wheel.

“Sure, are you guys going to be alright on your own?” Terra asked.

“Of course, we’re not kids!” Velle assured the older keyblade wielders.

“If you need anything we’ll be at the rides!” Aqua said. As Terra and Aqua walked off into the distance Velle turned to Ventus.

“So, what do you want to do first?” She asked.

Ventus started to fidget again, "I don’t know, what do you want to do?” 

Velle regarded him warily, "I’ve never been here before we can wander if you want…”

...

_ That was such a fun night. _

_... _

_ But what is my heart trying to tell me? _

_... _

Ventus and Velle did everything they could at the festival. They rode rides, played games, and danced the night away. They promised Terra and Aqua they would meet them on the beach when it was time to go. They arrived early and decided to go sit by a long tree that was curved out over the sea. Velle took a seat on the trunk of the tree and Ventus sat beside her in the tranquil starry night.

“This place is amazing…” Velle whispered after a moment of silence.

“It is, I’d love to live here.” Ventus agreed, they fell into silence again. “Did you...um...have fun?” 

Velle turned and smiled at the suddenly bashful blonde, "So much. Thank you for asking me to go with you.” She felt heat rise to her cheeks. “You know, those fruit up there look like the pictures of the Paopu fruit at the festival.”

Ventus looked up curiously, his bright blue eyes shone in the moonlight, “Huh. I guess they do, but shouldn’t there be more people here if this was the tree.”

“You want to share one anyways?” Velle asked, she stood on the trunk and tried to reach for the fruit but to no avail.

“Are you sure?” Ventus asked, nervously.

“Of course, I’m sure, Ven.” She asked, jumping slightly but failing. 

“Here, let me help.” Ventus offered after a moment. He took her spot on the trunk and reached up, sadly he was also too short. “Why don’t you jump on my shoulders.” 

He was pretty high up and Velle would need a running start if she ever hoped to land on his shoulders. “Are you sure you can hold me, Ven?” She asked skeptically.

Ventus looked at her deadpan after he rolled his eyes, "Positive.”

“Okay...you asked for it.” Velle backed up slowly and darted towards the blonde. With a clean flip Velle launched herself into the air. 

“Velle, Ventus!” Aqua called, ruining Velle’s concentration. She over shot Ventus and kicked him in the head with her shoe accidentally. The two tumbled into the ocean below them. There they sat, soaking wet and slightly sore, but laughing uncontrollably.

“What were you two trying to do?” Terra asked laughing as he ran up to them, followed shortly by Aqua.

“Oh, nothing.” Velle lied, winking discreetly at Ventus who snickered.

“Terra and I met these two boys, that’s them over there!” Aqua said, pointing over to two small boys. One had brown spikey hair and the other shaggy silver. “Sora and Riku! They’re going to be amazing one day.” Velle looked at them from across the beach, the two were playing with wooden swords. 

With a laugh Ventus stood and offered Velle his hand which she accepted. He lurched her out of the water but didn’t let go of her hand as they stood waiting for Aqua and Terra to lead the way. The four friends walked back down the beach towards the two young children. Ventus laced his fingers with Velle who responded with a light squeeze. 

“Sora! Riku!” Aqua called out to the boys. They stopped play fighting and ran over to Aqua giggling. “You were really giving Riku a run for his money there.” Aqua winked at Riku, letting him know that she knew he was winning. The silver haired boy puffed his chest out proudly.

“Yeah Sora, you’re getting a lot better. But you still didn’t beat me, you’re never gonna beat me.” Riku teased.

Sora grinned, "In your dreams Riku. I  _ so _ had you just now, and I’ll get even stronger as long as I keep practicing.”

Aqua chuckled behind her hand, "You two are so cute, I really do feel a strong light coming from you. Sora, Riku these are our other friends we were telling you about. Ven and Velle.”

Ventus smiled and waved at them from his spot but Velle bent down slightly to talk to Sora. She knew all too well what it felt like to try to catch up to someone, she knew Ventus did too. They were currently trying to catch up with Aqua and Terra for the Mark of Mastery. “Hi Sora, Hi Riku! I’m Velle! Sora, keep up the good work, I could see how strong you already are. If you keep practicing like this with Riku you’ll be the greatest in no time!” Velle tousled the brunette boy’s hair and he giggled. “You just have to stick with your friend, always. Nothing stands a chance if you and your friends believe you can overcome it!”

Sora blushed and started to fidget, "Gee thanks Miss Vellie, you’re really nice.” Sora paused then added quickly, "And pretty.”Velle blushed and they all laughed.

“Well it’s time to go home, guys.” Aqua spoke after a moment of silence.

“Aw, come on Aqua...but I was having so much fun!” Ventus protested.

“We were too, Ven.” Aqua reasoned.

“But sadly, all good things must come to an end.” Terra finished.

“I don’t believe that line, good things don’t have to end.” Velle huffed. The four keyblade apprentices walked down the beach out of sight and opened their portal..

...

_ Sora _ ... _ I know you... _

...


	19. Meteor Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meteor shower falls down on the Land of Departure and Velle wants to watch it from the courtyard. She runs into her friends and they enjoy their last night together.

Velle sat in her room in the Land of Departure and stared out the window dreamily. She was reminiscing on the night she had with Aqua, Terra, and Ventus. The more she dwelled on it, the more she got suspicious. 

“Was that a date?” she whispered to herself. The stars twinkled brightly overhead and Velle sighed happily. Just then she saw a star shoot across the sky. “A meteor shower!” She exclaimed, shooting up in bed to get a better look. Sure enough another star shot passed the window and then another. “Wow! I’m gonna go see if I can get a better view!”

Velle ran out of her room, down the hallway, and out the door. She hoped she wouldn’t miss it if she hurried. Once Velle reached the fresh air she began to sprint to the summit. She sat on the ledge and watched the meteors shower down around her.

“Hey, what are you doing out here all alone?” She heard Ventus’s voice from behind her.

Velle rolled her eyes “, Watching the meteor shower. Ventus, I don’t need some knight in shining armor to protect me. In case you haven’t noticed I’m training to be a knight myself.” She grinned at the blonde boy who took a seat beside her and stared up at the sky. 

Velle sat in her room in the Land of Departure and stared out the window dreamily. She was reminiscing on the night she had with Aqua, Terra, and Ventus. The more she dwelled on it, the more she started to think that she and Ventus had gone out on a date. The stars twinkled brightly overhead and Velle sighed happily. Just then she saw a star shoot across the sky. 

“A meteor shower!” She exclaimed, shooting up in bed to get a better look. Sure enough another star shot passed the window and then another. “Wow! I’m gonna go see if I can get a better view!”

Velle ran out of her room, down the hallway, and out the door. She hoped she wouldn’t miss it if she hurried. Once she reached the fresh air she began to sprint to the summit. She sat on the ledge and watched the meteors shower down around her.

“Hey, what are you doing out here all alone?” She heard Ventus’s voice from behind her.

Velle rolled her eyes, "Watching the meteor shower. Ventus, I don’t need some knight in shining armor to protect me. In case you haven’t noticed I’m training to be a knight myself.” She grinned at the blonde boy who took a seat beside her and stared up at the sky. 

“I know, but... I wouldn’t forgive myself if something happened to you. You’re my best friend after all!” Ventus smiled back at her.

Velle felt herself blush slightly, thinking back to the Paopu Festival, was it a date? She shook her head defiantly, "But what kind of keyblade wielder would I be if I couldn’t handle going outside in the dark on my own?”

Ventus chuckled, "I guess you’re right.”

“Well...what are you doing here?...Since you asked me.” Velle questioned with playful glare.

Ventus looked up at the stars rocketing across the night sky above them. “You’re kidding me right?” He asked sarcastically. “You know, I’d never miss something as cool as this!” Ventus grinned at her and she smiled back. 

It had been a long night and the two fell into a comfortable silence as they stared up at the star show above. Velle felt Ventus’s hand just barely beside her, grazing her pinky. The blonde yearned to reach out and hold it but he was too nervous. He frowned to himself, should he just come out and tell her how he felt without the song and dance?

The blonde recited what he might say to her in his mind. 

“Velle, I’m in love with you... I think I fell in love with you the moment you hit me in the head when I first got here. You’re not just funny and an amazing keyblade warrior to me...You’re…” He looked her up and down from the corner of his eye, slowly drinking in the way her body curved. He bit his lip, the moonlight shone in her purple hair and seemed to light up her skin. “You’re just perfect...so insanely perfect it drives me crazy sometimes...And I hope you feel the same, but even if you don’t it won’t change my feelings for you…” Ventus froze, that was a little too forward and unhinged. He decided against saying anything at all for fear of being rejected and ruining their relationship. Ventus turned his head to Velle when she let out a loud yawn.

“Tired?” He asked, amused.

“A little, it’s pretty late.” Velle admitted sheepishly.

“I can walk you back to the castle if you want?” he offered, ever the gentleman.

She glared at him playfully, "And miss the meteor shower? No way!”

Ventus shrugged with a laugh, "Well, alright. You’re the boss I guess.” A few minutes passed and Velle yawned again. “Are you sure you don’t want to go back to the castle?” He tried again.

“I’m sure!” She glared at him playfully before she smiled, "I’m just gonna lay down in the grass and watch the stars.” She decided, Ventus watched her stand from the ledge and walk a few feet back. She dropped herself to the ground and Ventus stood to join her.

“You know that’s a pretty good idea!” He commented and followed suit.

Velle giggled, "That’s the only kind I have, Ven. Duh...” She went to lay down but Ven spoke up again.

“Y-you can put your head on my chest so you don’t have to put it on the ground.” He stuttered out quickly.

“Huh?” Velle looked at him and then the ground.

“Uh--you might get stuff in your hair.” He stammered.

“Stuff?” 

“Yeah like twigs and leaves, look you already have one in it now.” Ventus pointed at a red leaf out of the sea of purple hair.

“I guess...thanks, Ven!” She grinned at the blonde boy who began to blush as she lowered her head onto his chest. Ventus found himself smiling contently, he reached one hand around her and picked the leaf out of her hair, throwing it to the wind. Velle felt like she was melting into the blonde, he was so comfortable under her head. She would have never fallen asleep out in the open but with Ventus she felt safe. That’s the way he wanted her to feel around him, she found herself frowning.

“Ven,” She started.

“Hm?” The boy hummed from underneath her perfectly content. She shifted her weight so she could look the blonde in the eye. 

“I don’t want you to think that this means I’m some helpless--”

“Damsel in Distress, yeah I know. You’ve said that.” He chuckled, she bounced lightly on his chest from the reverb.

Velle blushed and scrunched up her face, "Well I’m not!”

Ventus combed her mane of purple hair with his hands and brushed it to the side, "I know, I never said I thought you were.”

Velle pouted and put her head back down on his warm chest, looking up at the sky. “But you act like it...” 

“I didn’t mean to make it seem like I thought you couldn’t handle yourself,” Velle felt his arms encircle her tightly in a hug. “I just care, is all.”

Velle blushed, her heartbeat quickened. It was almost unbearable how he was making her feel, like tiny little winged creatures were going to burst from her stomach out of her mouth. Velle shuddered at the thought, most people call them butterflies, but the way she thought of them made them sound like bugs.

“Are you cold?” Ventus asked quitely. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and Velle found herself placing one hand under her head touching her knight in shining armor’s chest. She nodded in reply, even though she wasn’t cold at all. As the meteor shower continued the two watched the sky in a comfortable silence until they drifted off to sleep.

Ventus looked up at the sky one more time before closing his eyes, "Why does this seem so familiar?” He thought as he fell asleep.

Ventus felt a presence hovering over them and he opened his eyes sleepily. Just then a murky image of Aqua came into view and he jumped slightly.

“Ven! You hopeless sleepy head!” she giggled, "And you hopeless romantic!” Aqua whispered with a cocked eyebrow, noticing Velle with her arms wrapped around Ventus, still asleep, preventing him from moving. 

“I--uh...” Ventus stuttered out, he sighed after a moment and removed Velle's hand from him. He took off his jacket and folded it under her head. “Gimme a break Aqua.” He muttered with a blush. Quickly, he stood and faced his friend.

“You know, you should have at least brought a blanket.” Aqua snickered.

Ventus felt himself grow even more red, "I didn’t know Velle was going to be out here too. I just wanted to watch the meteor shower.”

“Whatever you say, Ven.” She teased and ruffled his hair.

“Hey!” Ventus protested, he looked out to the sky and sighed. “But--did I dream that place up?” He whispered to himself, "It really felt like I’d been there before, looking up at the stars…”

Aqua ruffled his hair again and he shoved her hand off of him, playfully “‘Cept you’ve always lived here with us.” She reasoned. She knew better now than to try to make him remember his life before he came to train under Master Eraqus. She didn’t want to hurt him like last time. 

“Yeah…” Ventus frowned and looked down in thought, then he smiled back up at the older female, "I know.” 

Just then Velle started stirring in her sleep, she opened one eye to peak at who was making all the noise. When she saw Aqua she opened her eyes completely and sat up with a yawn and stretched.

“How long have we been out here?” She asked with another yawn.

“Not long, I was just telling Ven here he should have brought a blanket if you two were going to lay under the stars.” Aqua snickered.

Velle blushed deeply, "It was my idea to lay in the grass, besides it wasn’t like that. Right Ven?” 

“Uhm--” Ventus stuttered “, No, nothin’ like that!” He said weakly. Aqua giggled and winked discreetly at the blonde. 

The three friends stood and walked back over to the ledge from before. They took a seat Velle, then Ven, then Aqua. “Hey Aqua.”

“Hm?” She asked from beside him.

“Y’ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?”

“Hm, well they say…” She began to respond but someone cut her off.

“That every star up there is another world.” The three friends turned to see Terra standing behind them.

“Terra,” Aqua greeted happily.

“Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own.” He walked closer to them, "'' The light is their hearts and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns.”

Ven shifted slightly to face him completely “What? I don’t get it.”

Velle giggled at the confused blonde. “In other words, they’re just like you Ven.”

Ventus stood and walked over to Terra, "What does that mean?”

Terra chuckled, "You’ll find out someday, I’m sure.”

“I wanna know now!” Ventus said, stomping his feet childishly.

Terra smirked, "You’re too young to know now!”

“Quit treating me like a kid!” The blonde growled. Aqua looked at the boys with a warm smile, they were like brothers. And she began to snicker at their argument. 

“Hey! What are you laughing at!” Terra asked playfully.

She calmed herself slightly, "I can’t help it, Velle wouldn’t these two make the weirdest brothers?”

“Huh?” They asked confused, the group began to laugh at the thought as the meteors continued to shower down from above. After a while the night became calm and silent but the friends did not leave the summit.

Suddenly Aqua stood, "Oh, yeah! Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow.” She reached in her pockets and fumbled for something, Aqua pulled out four star shaped charms. “I made us good luck charms!” She tossed an orange one to Terra, and a green one to Ventus, purple to Velle, and kept the blue one for herself.

“We get one too?” Ventus asked excitedly and he held his charm next to Velle’s to show her it.

“Of course! One for each of us!” She confirmed, "Somewhere out there in the stars, there’s that world with the tree with star shaped fruit! And the fruit represents an unbreakable connection, so as long as you and a friend carry good luck charms shaped just like it nothing can ever drive you apart...You’ll always find your way back to each other.” She smiled to herself and turned to face her three friends.

“Technically...I think you’re supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best with what I had!” She chuckled.

Terra rolled his eyes playfully, "Oy, sometimes you’re such a girl!”

“Hey! What do you mean sometimes?” Aqua snapped.

Velle giggled and rounded on Terra, "Yeah! And what’s so bad about being a girl!? Huh Terra!”

“I..um--I...” Terra stuttered, wishing he hadn’t opened his mouth.

Ventus pouted, "So, this isn’t a real good luck charm?”

Aqua walked closer to him, "Well that’s yet to be seen, but I did work a little magic on it.”

“Really!? What?” Ventus asked with excitement.

Aqua held her charm up to the moon and let it’s light shine down through it. “An unbreakable connection!”

“Wow, thanks Aqua!” Velle gushed, "This is amazing, I’ll cherish it forever!” She hugged the older female tightly and Aqua smiled down warmly on her while brushing her purple hair down flatter. Aqua had always thought of Velle like a little sister, especially after she and Ventus joined Master Eraqus.

“Well, tomorrow's the exam.” Terra said, walking forward a bit.

“There’s no way I’m gonna miss this! I’m coming to cheer you guys on!” Velle exclaimed with excitement. 

“Yeah me too!” Ventus quipped. “We can meet in the courtyard and go together, Velle!”

“I don’t know…” Aqua mumbled. Terra put his hand on her shoulder.

“It’s okay Aqua, what could possibly happen?” Terra chuckled.

“Yeah besides I’m just as strong as you guys!” Ventus said proudly pointing to his chest with his thumb.

Velle snickered, "You wish!”

“Hey!” Ventus shouted in protest, the three friends fell into laughter at his expense. “Come on guys!” He mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well since none of us are tired, anyone wanna spar?” Terra asked with a grin.

“I can take ya!” Ventus said, summoning his keyblade, Wayward Wind, with a large grin. They fought for a few minutes, clashing keyblades. Aqua stepped up brandishing her own keyblade, Rainfell.

“Well that’s fine if you’re fighting one on one, but you need to know how to handle a crowd too.” The four of them took turns sparring until all that was left was Ventus and Velle.

“Hey we’re gonna head back,” Terra called over to them.

“Huh?” Ventus looked at Velle quickly.

“Yeah, us too!” They raced to catch up with their friends and the four companions walked back towards the castle.

...

_ That would be the last night we ever spent beneath the same stars. _

_... _


	20. Mark of Mastery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velle and Ventus attend Terra and Aqua's Mark of Mastery. An oblivious Velle meets Vanitas for a second time and a fight ensues.

The bright sun shone into the window of her bedroom and Velle opened her eyes slowly.

“Aw man, I was having a really good dream…” She mumbled into her pillow severely entangled in her blanket. Suddenly her head shot up, alert “, Aqua! Terra!” she exclaimed. Haphazardly she jumped out of bed and tripped on her blanket falling back to the ground.

The bright sun shone into the window of her bedroom and Velle opened her eyes slowly.

“Aw man, I was having a really good dream…” She mumbled into her pillow severely entangled in her blanket. Suddenly her head shot up, alert. "Aqua! Terra!” she exclaimed. Haphazardly she jumped out of bed and tripped on her blanket falling back to the ground.

“Owww….” Velle heard a snicker come from her doorway and she looked up annoyed. Ventus leaned against her door frame laughing at her. “When did you get here?” She asked, embarrassed. 

Ventus coughed and then blushed, “I heard you scream Terra’s name and then you got up and fell.”

Velle’s eyes widened and she blushed, "I said Aqua AND Terra, I almost slept through their Mark of Mastery!”

“I know, we were supposed to meet in the courtyard!” Ventus laughed, "I didn't want you to miss it so I came to get you.”

Velle relaxed, "Oh okay, go wait out in the hallway, I’ll be right out.”

Velle quickly got ready and ran out the door, down the hallway to where Ventus waited. When the two met up they left for the Mark of Mastery examto watch their friends become masters.

“That meteor shower was really something,” Ventus commented, walking with his hands behind his head.

“Yeah, it was beautiful. I wish I hadn’t fallen asleep for half of it though.” She blushed thinking about her sleeping on his chest and waking up on top of his coat. 

Ventus felt his face warm up a bit too but he fought it off, "I didn’t mind it.” He said quietly. Then he grinned at her cheekily, "I bet the meteor shower was a good sign for Aqua and Terra! I bet they’re both gonna become Masters.”

Velle chewed her lip in thought, "I hope so, meteor showers are known to be a sign of a big event...could be good, could be bad…who knows?”

Ventus shoved her playfully, "Don’t think like that, Velle, or I’ll wind up becoming Master before you!”

Velle scrunched up her nose, "No way!” 

Ventus smiled and his eyes crinkled, "I know we’re in this together.” 

“Yup! And if you keep slowing us down like you have and I stay and hang around right by your side Ventus.” She grinned mischievously. 

“Hey what's that supposed to mean! I do not slow us down!” the blonde huffed, annoyed. Velle giggled as they entered the Chamber of Waking to see their two friends and their master. However, someone else caught her eye and for some reason her heart started to race with fear. Xehanort, why was she scared of Master Xehanort? 

“Vellum, Ventus! Good to see you both here! Observing this will serve you well.” Master Eraqus said with a smile.

“Sorry we’re late Master Eraqus, Velle was a little sleepy.” Ventus snickered, Velle glared at him while Terra, Eraqus, and Aqua laughed.

“I suppose some things never change, do they Vellum?” Master Xehanort quipped. It was meant to be humorous but something about his cold sinister voice sent chills down her spine.

Velle tried to shrug the feeling off, "I can’t even deny it, I did sleep in...”

Ventus clapped her on her shoulder, "It’s alright! I had your back didn’t I?” He laughed.

“You threw me under the bus, you jerk.” She hissed under her breath but everyone heard.

“Come on, now that we’re all here let’s start the exam.” Master Eraqus announced. Velle could see the pure excitement and nervousness on her friend’s faces. This was the moment they'd been training years for. Aqua and Terra took their spots in the center of the Chamber, Master Xehanort and Master Eraqus sat on two of the three thrones. After a moment Master Eraqus got up and walked forward to stand before his pupils. He looked down on them observantly. Ventus watched over them enviously with a frown, he felt very uneasy for a moment and he couldn’t place why. His eyes scanned the room and he felt an odd chill come over him when he looked at Master Xehanort sitting menacingly in the throne. Ventus didn’t think the old man meant to come off so terrifying and sinister...little did the poor blonde keyblade wielder know. When Master Eraqus stood Ventus straightened his posture and stood at attention.

“Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one but two of the keyblade’s chosen stand here as candidates. But this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy--not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail or neither.But I’m sure our guest, Master Xehanort did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark.” He looked back upon his friend. “I trust you are ready.” Master Eraqus spoke.

“Yes!” Terra and Aqua said in unison.

“Then let the examination begin.” The Master summoned five balls of light with his keyblade and the two stood ready.

Velle watched in awe as her friends prepared to show them all how strong they were. Suddenly the balls of light were engulfed in darkness and started to move erratically. Aqua and Terra ran up to two of the rogue orbs and sliced them down. Terra jumped over and slashed a second orb but the last one made its way over to Ventus seeming intent on a target.

“Ven!” Aqua, Terra, and Velle shouted in concern. Ventus acted quickly and summoned his keyblade, he jumped up and slashed the orb with all of his might making it vanish.

“Don’t worry about me! You two focus on the exam!” Ventus exclaimed.

“But Ven, you and Velle are in danger here. Go wait in your rooms.” Aqua said definitively.

Ventus shook his head disobediently, "No way! We’ve been looking forward to this--seeing you two become Masters. We’re not gonna miss it now!”

Terra was standing back to back with Aqua, "They can take care of themselves. They’ve been out there training just as hard as us.” 

“Yeah!” Velle chirped from the other side of the room.

“Stay sharp, guys!” Aqua said finally.

Velle decided to stand with Ventus on the other side of the Chamber in case anything else happened. It was a better idea than being split up. Eraqus summoned more orbs of light and the exam continued. Just as Velle was about to start moving a chuckle behind her caught her attention.

“Hello?” She whispered down the stairs so as to not arouse attention. No one answered, but she heard footsteps retreating slowly. Velle slipped silently down the stairs and followed the footsteps until they came to a halt. Down in the entrance hall of the castle Velle looked left and right for any sign of the creator of the footsteps. A chuckle echoed from behind her and Velle turned abruptly. “Who’s there!?” She demanded.

When she heard no response Velle walked towards where she thought the laugh came from. There were large pillars lining the hallway, Velle checked behind one when suddenly someone grabbed her by the throat and threw her against the wall.

“Ack!” She choked out.

“You know what they say about the cat,” a cold voice said in a hushed growl. “Curiosity killed it” he finished. Velle felt the hand loosen its grip enough for her to breathe but not enough for her to fall back to the ground. Her attacker was a young man in a mask. She couldn’t see his face but something about his voice sounded vaguely familiar like she had heard it before. “You should have stayed with your weak friends, Vellum.” The boy warned.

“Do I know you?” She asked, confused. 

The boy let out a quiet chilling laugh, "I almost forgot this little puppy got wiped clean.” He pointed his other gloved hand at her forehead.

“Get off of me!” Velle demanded finally using a thunder attack to send him flying back and stunning him for a moment. She summoned her keyblade, "Who are you? Why are you here!” 

The masked boy chuckled as he struggled to stand for a moment, he held his ribs where she left a wound. “You’ve gotten a little stronger, haven’t you? Doesn’t matter though, you’re still a weakling like Ventus.” The masked boy summoned a keyblade and charged towards Velle. She summoned her own and blocked his advance. They stood there for a moment in a stalemate before the boy jumped back and charged again. “If you think I’m weak you’ve got another thing coming, and if you think Ven’s weak then you’re a joke!” In a fit of fury the masked boy brought his keyblade down rapidly trying to break Velle’s block. Once again, a stalemate, keyblades grinding against each other in a battle for dominance. “I think you need to chill out,” Velle growled. “Blizzard!” A chill started in the boy's fingers, quickly overcoming his body until he started to freeze, he couldn’t move.

“What is this?” He demanded.

“I thought I told you to chill out!” Velle turned and kicked the boy in his chest hard, sending him flying back again. Suddenly the boy began to glow red and the blizzard spell melted off. The loud exam above was now quiet, they must have finished. Velle needed to get back up to the exam before they started wondering where she was. In her distraction the boy attacked, once again pinning her to the wall. This time, however, his hands were on either side of her head and he wasn’t choking her. 

“You better run along, you little Damsel before your friends start to worry,” he said in a low dangerous voice.

Velle struggled to push him off, his chest laid flat against her preventing her from moving. His knee was between her legs, holding her slightly off the ground so she couldn’t run. “Ugh, who are you!” She asked one last time between struggles.

The boy chuckled and backed away letting her fall to the ground gently “Vanitas. That’s the second time I’ve told you now. Don’t let there be a third or we’ll have a problem. The masked stranger named Vanitas disappeared in a dark portal and left her standing alone in the entrance hall. Quickly, Velle sprinted back up the chamber taking the other set of stairs so she could stand with Ventus.

“Hey what took you so longI thought you were going to come over here with me?” Ventus whispered when she jogged up to him.

Velle seemed more out of breath than she should have been from just running down and up a flight of stairs, "I ran to the bathroom.” She panted.

“You alright? You seem winded.” Ventus asked suspiciously. 

Velle, about to tell Ventus about her encounter with Vanitas, gasped as she reached into her pocket, realizing she must have dropped her wayfinder in the fight. “I gotta go, I’ll be right back. I think I dropped my lucky charm!” 

“Do you want me to go look with you?” Ventus asked, wanting more to spend time with Velle then help her find the charm.

“No, I’m okay, Ven.”

“Well hurry they’re just finishing up.” He whispered. Velle nodded and jogged back to the entrance hall.

“Looking for something?” Vanitas’s voice sounded from behind her. Velle jumped and turned around abruptly. In the masked boy’s hand dangled her wayfinder that Aqua gifted her.

“That’s mine!” Velle demanded trying to reach for it but Vanitas lifted out of her grasp with a laugh.

Suddenly she was thrown into the wall again with his hand gripping her throat. “I forgot to mention if you tell anyone about me I’ll have to hurt your little blonde hero.”

“What’s with you and Ventus? Are you obsessed or something? Doesn’t matter anyway you could never hurt Ven.” Velle spat, realizing that he seemed to be hung up on him.

“Get real! That pathetic weakling doesn’t stand a chance. All I have to do is remind him about a little something and--POOF! Man down…” Vanitas cackled.

“No don’t hurt him, he was out for days last time!” Velle replied quickly.

“And this is the last time I’m telling you this, sweetheart, I am Ventus.” Vanitas hissed in her ear, he dropped her wayfinder in her hand before disappearing again.

“What does that even mean?” Velle asked, officially frustrated. She ran up the stairs and joined Ventus who was waiting for her at the top of the steps impatiently.

“What took you so long?” Ventus asked, "A couple more of those orbs started going crazy you should have seen .”

Velle gasped “Really?” She wondered if that was Vanitas’s way of warning her not to tell Ventus about him. “I--um...I just couldn’t find it at first but I got it.” She took it out and dangled it in front of her. Velle felt a pang of guilt for not telling Ventus about the masked villian but if this kid could control Master Eraqus’s tests without him knowing then he must not be someone to mess with… little did she know, Master Xehanort had been responsible for all the havoc caused...and...for all the havoc that will be caused.

“Good, well they just cleared the floor. Come on they’re about to take the second test.” Ventus said . He took Velle by the hand and led her back into the chamber.

“Are you alright? Did you get hurt from those orbs?” She whispered, giving his hand a light squeeze. 

Ventus chuckled, "No! Of course not! You should have seen me go, Velle.”

Velle glared playfully at him, "I bet I could have taken on twice as many as you.”

“How would you know? You haven’t taken any.” Ventus retorted. Velle pouted, she certainly held her own up against the intruder. What did he mean when he said he was Ventus, he couldn’t be Ventus. Ventus was tender, sweet, and full of light. Vanitas was rough, violent, and full of darkness she could feel it radiating from him.

“Oh don’t pout Vellum, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. Come on smile, like this!” Ventus hooked his fingers in the corners of his mouth and made a silly face.

Velle giggled, "Ew stop it Ventus!” She put emphasis on Ventus’s full name.

“Don’t call me that!” Ventus scrunched his face up and lightly pushed her.

“Don’t call me Vellum,” She shot back.

“But that’s your name.”

“So is Ventus.”

“But I think you have a pretty name, it suits you.” Ventus said. Velle could hear Vanitas’s chuckle somewhere in the chamber and she looked around wildly. “What’s wrong Vellum?”

“Ugh stop that!” She slapped his arm lightly and stopped searching, "I--um--I thought I heard something.”

“It was probably Master Eraqus starting, shhh!” Ventus said holding a finger to his lips, he didn’t relinquish Velle’s hand. Velle heard another chuckle somewhere, she felt like someone was watching her but everyone’s eyes were on Master Eraqus, at least everyone she could see.

“That was unexpected,” The Master spoke as he observed his students proudly. “But one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial.” Aqua and Terra stood across from each other with their keyblades in hand.

“Are they going to fight?” Velle asked Ventus.

“I think so.”

“Now Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners--only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin!”

The two friends pounced on each other and Velle held her breath in anticipation. Aqua advanced on Terra almost hitting him in the face proving that if she wanted to she could have. Velle could see the anger on Terra’s face, just then he held his hand out and darkness engulfed it. All eyes were on his hand, even his. Shocked, Terra shook it and the darkness disappeared. They continued fighting, Velle’s eyes focused on something behind Master Xehanort’s seat, Vanitas. The masked boy stood quietly behind the chair with his arm crossed apparently invisible to everyone but her. It didn’t look like he was watching Terra and Aqua, she couldn’t see his face but he was staring straight ahead at her and Ventus. She swallowed nervously and as if to confirm her fears he lifted a few fingers and wiggled them in a wave. Velle glared and turned her attention back to the fight pretending to ignore the masked boy.

“You okay?” Ventus asked leaning towards her, she felt him squeeze her hand lightly and she realized she had been holding it the entire time.

Velle blushed and let go pretending to smooth her skirt down, "Um, yeah…” She looked quickly back up at Vanitas who had his head cocked slightly with interest.

“What about Terra though, what was that?” Velle asked, changing the subject quickly. “I’ve never seen darkness in him before.”

Ventus’s face hardened for a moment as he looked upon the boy he thought of like an older brother, "Neither have I.”

When the fight was over Masters Xehanort and Eraqus left the hall and returned “We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendable. However, only Aqua had shown the Mark of Mastery.” Terra’s mouth dropped, "Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But there is always next time, that is all. Aqua as our newest keyblade master you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instructions.” Eraqus hesitated, wanting to console Terra but thought better of it and followed Xehanort out of the hall.

“Hey,” Aqua turned to Terra. Ventus and Velle ran up to their friends.

“Terra, I’m sorry…” Ventus said softly. Velle looked at her heart broken friend, her eyes stung with unsung tears.

Terra looked at the ground and asked, "The darkness...where did it come from?” 

“Owww….” Velle heard a snicker come from her doorway and she looked up annoyed. Ventus leaned against her door frame laughing at her. “When did you get here?” She asked, embarrassed. 

Ventus coughed, “I heard you scream Terra’s name and then you got up and fell.”

Velle’s eyes widened and she blushed “, I said Aqua AND Terra, I almost slept through their Mark of Mastery!”

“I know, we were supposed to meet in the courtyard!” Ventus laughed “, I didn’t want to miss it so I came to get you.”

Velle relaxed “, Oh okay, go wait out in the hallway, I’ll be right out.”

Velle quickly got ready and ran out the door, down the hallway to where Ventus waited. When the two met up they left for the Chamber of Waking to watch their friends become masters.

“That meteor shower was really something,” Ventus commented, walking with his hands behind his head.

“Yeah, it was beautiful. I wish I hadn’t fallen asleep for half of it though.” She blushed thinking about her sleeping on his chest and waking up on top of his coat. 

Ventus felt his face warm up a bit too but he fought it off “, I didn’t mind it.” He said quietly. Then he grinned at her cheekily “, I bet the meteor shower was a good sign for Aqua and Terra! I bet they’re both gonna become Masters.”

Velle chewed her lip in thought “, I hope so, meteor showers are known to be a sign of a big event...but it could be good or bad…”

Ventus shoved her playfully “, Don’t think like that, Velle, or I’ll wind up becoming Master before you!”

Velle scrunched up her nose “, No way!” 

Ventus smiled and his eyes crinkled “, I know we’re in this together.” 

“Yup! And if you keep slowing us down like you have and I stay and hang around right by your side Ventus.” She grinned mischievously. 

“Hey what's that supposed to mean! I do not slow us down!” the blonde huffed, annoyed. Velle giggled as they entered the Chamber of Waking to see their two friends and their master. However, someone else caught her eye and for some reason her heart started to race with fear. Xehanort, why was she scared of Master Xehanort? 

“Vellum, Ventus! Good to see you both here! Observing this will serve you well.” Master Eraqus said with a smile.

“Sorry we’re late Master Eraqus, Velle was a little sleepy.” Ventus snickered, Velle glared at him while Terra, Eraqus, and Aqua laughed.

“I suppose some things never change, do they Vellum?” Master Xehanort quipped. It was meant to be humorous but something about his cold sinister voice sent chills down her spine.

Velle tried to shrug the feeling off “, I can’t even deny it, I did sleep in.”

Ventus clapped her on her shoulder “, It’s alright! I had your back didn’t I?” He laughed.

“Then you threw me under the bus.” She hissed under her breath but everyone heard.

“Come on, now that we’re all here let’s start the exam.” Master Eraqus announced. Velle could see the pure excitement and nervousness on her friend’s faces. This is the moment they’ve been training years for. Aqua and Terra took their spots in the center of the Chamber, Master Xehanort and Master Eraqus sat on two of the three thrones. After a moment Master Eraqus got up and walked forward to stand before his pupils. He looked down on them observantly. Ventus looked over enviously with a frown, he felt very uneasy for a moment and he couldn’t place why. His eyes scanned the room and he felt an odd chill come over him when he looked at Master Xehanort sitting menacingly in the throne. Ventus didn’t think the old man meant to come off so terrifying and sinister...little did the poor blonde keyblade wielder know. When Master Eraqus stood Ventus straightened his posture and stood at attention.

“Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one but two of the keyblade’s chosen stand here as candidates. But this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy--not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail or neither.But I’m sure our guest, Master Xehanort did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark.” He looked back upon his friend behind him. “I trust you are ready.” Master Eraqus spoke.

“Yes!” Terra and Aqua said in unison.

“Then let the examination begin.” The Master summoned five balls of light with his keyblade and Terra and Aqua stood ready.

Velle watched in awe as her friends prepared to show them all how strong they were. Suddenly the balls of light were engulfed in darkness and started to move erratically. Aqua and Terra ran up to two of the rogue orbs and sliced them down. Terra jumped over and slashed a second orb but the last one made its way over to Ventus seeming intent on a target.

“Ven!” Aqua, Terra, and Velle shouted in concern. Ventus acted quickly and summoned his keyblade and jumped up and slashed the orb with all of his might and it dissipated.

“Don’t worry about me! You two focus on the exam!” Ventus exclaimed.

“But Ven, you and Velle are in danger here. Go wait in your rooms.” Aqua said definitively.

Ventus shook his head disobediently “, No way! We’ve been looking forward to this--seeing you two become Masters. We’re not gonna miss it now!”

Terra was standing back to back with Aqua “, They can take care of themselves. They’ve been out there training just as hard as us.” 

“Yeah!” Velle chirped from the other side of the room.

“Stay sharp, guys!” Aqua said finally.

Velle decided to stand with Ventus on the other side of the Chamber in case anything else happened. It was a better idea than being split up. Eraqus summoned more orbs of light and the exam continued. Just as Velle was about to start moving a chuckle behind her caught her attention.

“Hello?” She whispered down the stairs so as to not arouse attention, no one answered but she heard footsteps retreating slowly. Velle slipped silently down the stairs and followed the footsteps until they came to a halt. Down in the entrance hall of the castle Velle looked left and right for any sign of the creator of the footsteps. A chuckle echoed from behind her and Velle turned abruptly. “Who’s there?” She demanded.

When she heard no response Velle walked towards where she thought the laugh came from. There were large pillars lining the hallway and Velle checked behind one when suddenly someone grabbed her by the throat and threw her against the wall.

“Ack!” She choked out.

“You know what they say about the cat,” a cold voice said in a hushed growl. “Curiosity killed it” they growled. Velle felt the hand loosen its grip enough for her to breathe but not enough for her to fall back to the ground. Her attacker was a young man in a mask. She couldn’t see his face but something about his voice sounded vaguely familiar like she had heard it before. “You should have stayed with your weak friends, Vellum.” The boy warned.

“Do I know you?” She asked, confused. 

The boy let out a quiet chilling laugh “, I almost forgot this little puppy got wiped clean.” He pointed his other gloved hand at her forehead.

“Get off of me!” Velle demanded finally using a thunder attack to send him flying back and stunning him for a moment. She summoned her keyblade “, Who are you? Why are you here!” 

The masked boy chuckled as he struggled to stand for a moment, he held his ribs where she left a wound. “You’ve gotten a little stronger, haven’t you? Doesn’t matter though, you’re still a weakling like Ventus.” The masked boy summoned a keyblade and charged towards Velle. She summoned her own keyblade and blocked his advance, they stood there for a moment in a stalemate before the boy jumped back and charged again. “If you think I’m weak you’ve got another thing coming, and if you think Ventus is weak then you’re a joke!” In a fit of fury the masked boy brought his keyblade down rapidly trying to break Velle’s block. Once again, a stalemate, keyblades grinding against each other in a battle for dominance. “I think you need to chill out,” Velle growled. “Blizzard!” A chill started in the boy's fingers, quickly overcoming his body until he started to freeze, he couldn’t move.

“What is this?” He demanded.

“I thought I told you to chill out!” Velle turned and kicked the boy in his chest hard, sending him flying back again. Suddenly the boy began to glow red and the blizzard spell melted off. The loud exam above was now quiet, they must have finished. Velle needed to get back up to the exam before they started wondering where she was. In her distraction the boy attacked, once again pinning her to the wall. This time, however, his hands were on either side of her head and he wasn’t choking her. 

“You better run along, you little Damsel before your friends start to worry,” he said in a low dangerous voice.

Velle struggled to push him off, his chest laid flat against her preventing her from moving. His knee was between her legs, holding slightly off the ground so she couldn’t run. “Ugh, who are you!” She asked one last time between struggles.

The boy chuckled and backed away letting her fall to the ground gently “Vanitas. That’s the second time I’ve told you now. Don’t let there be a third or we’ll have a problem. The masked stranger named Vanitas disappeared in a dark portal and left Velle standing alone in the entrance hall. Quickly Velle sprinted back up the chamber taking the other set of stairs so she could stand with Ventus.

“Hey what took you so long you looked like you were going to come over here with me?” Ventus whispered when she jogged up to him.

Velle seemed more out of breath than she should have been from just running down and up a flight of stairs “, I ran to the bathroom.” She panted.

“You alright? You seem winded.” Ventus asked suspiciously. 

Velle, about to tell Ventus about her encounter with Vanitas, gasped as she reached into her pocket, she must have dropped her wayfinder in the fight. “I gotta go, I’ll be right back. I think I dropped my lucky charm!” 

“Do you want me to go with you?” Ventus asked, wanting more to spend time with Velle then help her find the charm.

“No I’m okay, Ven.”

“Well hurry they’re just finishing up.” He whispered. Velle nodded and jogged back to the entrance hall.

“Looking for something?” Vanitas’s voice sounded from behind her. Velle jumped and turned around abruptly. In the masked boy’s hand dangled her wayfinder that Aqua gifted her.

“That’s mine!” Velle demanded trying to reach for it but Vanitas lifted out of her grasp with a laugh.

Suddenly she was thrown into the wall again with his hand gripping her throat. “I forgot to mention if you tell anyone about me I’ll have to hurt your little blonde hero.”

“What’s with you and Ventus? Are you obsessed or something? Doesn’t matter anyway you could never hurt Ven” Velle spat, realizing that he seemed to be hung up on him.

“Get real! That pathetic weakling doesn’t stand a chance. All I have to do is remind him about something he can’t remember and--POOF! Man down…” Vanitas cackled.

“No don’t hurt him, he was out for days last time!” Velle replied quickly.

“And his is the last time I’m telling you this, sweetheart, I am Ventus.” Vanitas hissed in her ear, he dropped her wayfinder in her hand before disappearing again.

“What the hell does that even mean?” Velle asked, officially frustrated. She ran up the stairs and joined Ventus who was waiting for her at the top of the steps impatiently.

“What took you so long?” Ventus asked “, A couple more of those orbs started going crazy you should have seen .”

Velle gasped “Really?” She wondered if that was Vanitas’s way of warning her not to tell Ventus about him. “I--um...I just couldn’t find it at first but I got it.” She took it out and dangled it in front of her. She felt a pang of guilt for not telling Ventus about the masked villian but if this kid could control Master Eraqus’s tests without him knowing then he must not be someone to mess with… little did she know Master Xehanort had been responsible for all the havoc caused and for all the havoc that will be caused.

“Good, well they just cleared the floor. Come on they’re about to take the second test.” Ventus said . He took Velle by the hand and led her back into the chamber.

“Are you alright? Did you get hurt from those orbs?” She whispered, giving his hand a light squeeze. 

Ventus chuckled “, No! Of course not! You should have seen me go, Velle.”

Velle glared playfully at him “, I bet I could have taken on twice as many as you.”

“How would you know? You haven’t taken any.” Ventus retorted. Velle pouted, she certainly held her own up against the intruder. What did he mean when he said he was Ventus, he couldn’t be Ventus. Ventus was tender, sweet, and full of light. Vanitas was rough, violent, and full of darkness she could feel it.

“Oh don’t pout Vellum, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. Come on smile, like this!” Ventus hooked his fingers in the corners of his mouth and made a silly face.

Velle giggled “, Ew stop it Ventus!” She put emphasis on Ventus’s full name.

“Don’t call me that!” Ventus scrunched his face up and lightly pushed her.

“Don’t call me Vellum,” She shot back.

“But that’s your name.”

“So is Ventus.”

“But I think you have a pretty name, it suits you.” Ventus said. Velle could hear Vanitas’s chuckle somewhere in the chamber and she looked around wildly. “What’s wrong Vellum?”

“Ugh stop that!” She slapped his arm lightly and stopped searching “, I--um--I thought I heard something.”

“It was probably Master Eraqus starting, shhh!” Ventus said holding a finger to his lips, he didn’t relinquish Velle’s hand. Velle heard another chuckle somewhere, she felt like someone was watching her but everyone’s eyes were on Master Eraqus, at least everyone she could see.

“That was unexpected,” The Master spoke as he observed his students proudly. “But one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial.” Aqua and Terra stood across from each other with their keyblades in hand.

“Are they going to fight?” Velle asked Ventus.

“I think so.”

“Now Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners--only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin!”

The two friends pounced on each other and Velle held her breath in anticipation. Aqua advanced on Terra almost hitting him in the face proving that if she wanted to she could have. Velle could see the anger on Terra’s face just then he held his hand out and darkness engulfed it. All eyes were on his hand, even his. Shocked, Terra shook his hand and the darkness disappeared. They continued fighting, Velle’s eyes focused on something behind Master Xehanort’s seat, Vanitas. The masked boy stood quietly behind the chair with his arm crossed apparently invisible to everyone but her. It didn’t look like he was watching Terra and Aqua, she couldn’t see his face but he was staring straight ahead at her and Ventus. She swallowed nervously and as if to confirm her fears he lifted a few fingers and wiggled them. Velle glared and turned her attention back to the fight pretending to ignore the masked boy.

“You okay?” Ventus asked leaning towards her, she felt him squeeze her hand lightly and she realized she had been holding it the entire time.

Velle blushed and let go pretending to smooth her skirt down “, Um, yeah…” She looked quickly back up at Vanitas who had his head cocked slightly with interest.

“What about Terra though, what was that?” Velle asked, changing the subject quickly. “I’ve never seen darkness in him before.”

Ventus’s face hardened for a moment as he looked upon the boy he thought of like an older brother “, Neither have I.”

When the fight was over Masters Xehanort and Eraqus left the hall and returned “We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendable. However, only Aqua had shown the Mark of Mastery.” Terra’s mouth dropped “, Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But there is always next time, that is all. Aqua as our newest keyblade master you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instructions.” Eraqus hesitated, wanting to console Terra but thought better of it and followed Xehanort out of the hall.

“Hey,” Aqua turned to Terra. Ventus and Velle ran up to their friends.

“Terra, I’m sorry…” Ventus said softly. Velle looked at her heart broken friend, her eyes stung with unsung tears.

Terra looked at the ground and asked “, The darkness...where did it come from?”


	21. Chaos Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra, devastated at failing the Mark of Mastery, decided to leave the Land of Departure to help protect the balance in the worlds and regain his glory. Vanitas follows Velle and Ventus in secret, he then urges Velle to leave the Land of Departure to save her friends. He tells her, if she doesn't go, she'll never see her friends again. Velle, feeling in her heart that Vanitas wasn't lying, decided to disobey Master Eraqus's orders and enter the Lanes Between to locate her friends.
> 
> And this is where the story begins....

Meanwhile Xehanort split from his old friend Eraqus and met the mysterious Vanitas in the stairwell.

“What do you make of Ventus?” Xehanort asked.

“He ain’t gonna cut it, somebody’s gotta break that loser in.” Vanitas sneered, holding his helmet in his left hand.

“Not here, you won’t. I have to keep up appearances.” Xehanort stated matter of factly. 

Vanitas slipped his helmet back on, "I know that. He just needs a little incentive to leave home.” 

“And Vellum? What do you think of her as a candidate for the program?” Xehanort asked curiously.

“She was strong...but that would be an interesting turn of events, she so gungho for those stupid little friends of hers.” Vanitas thought back to the look on her face when she noticed he caught her holding Ventus’s hand. Maybe they’ve got a thing for each other, maybe that could be used to his advantage. 

“Yes, that Aqua is going to be a problem, we will take care of her.” Xehanort said walking with his hands behind his back. Vanitas decided to keep quiet about seeing Velle with Ventus. He needed to see how deep their connection was, he wanted to test it. The two walked off in silence.

Back with the four keyblade apprentices they stood in an uncomfortable silence trying to find the right words to console their friend.

“Sorry...but I need some time alone.” They sighed but let him leave knowing it was what was best for Terra. 

When Terra was out of sight Velle rubbed her eyes, "I’m gonna go back to my room.” She said after a moment. 

“Yeah, me too.” Ventus replied, "Come on let’s go. Um, congratulations Aqua!” Ventus said over his shoulder although it didn’t sound like he meant it. How could she allow herself to go on without Terra, Velle thought to herself. She thought Aqua cared about Terra. Ventus and Velle walked towards their rooms.

“I feel bad, Ven.” Velle said after a moment.

Ventus nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Yeah me too…”

“I wouldn’t let myself pass without you.”

Ventus felt a smile pull at his lips, "Velle, if something were to happen and I didn’t pass my exam...I don’t think I want you to sabotage yourself for me. You're a great keyblade warrior, you really challenge me to be better.” 

Velle grinned, "I’m glad you finally admit it.”

“Seriously Velle promise me you’ll never let me hold you back.” Ventus stopped and looked her in the eyes. He took a hold of both her hands, "Promise me.”

Velle swallowed suddenly nervous, "I don’t want to be a Master without you, Ventus.”

Ventus snorted, "Of course you do! You wanted to be a Keyblade Master even before you met me.”

Velle frowned, "Ventus why are you talking like this? You’re starting to worry me.”

Ventus looked out one of the stained glass windows and turned his eyes back on Velle, "I don’t know, I just have a weird feeling like things aren’t going to be the same after today.”

Velle wrapped her arms tightly around Ventus’s neck in an embrace, "Oh Ven, stop please!” She buried her head in the crook of his neck and felt tears well in her eyes. Velle didn’t know exactly why she was crying but she had an ominous feeling since they watched the meteor shower. 

“Vellum, don’t cry.” Ventus wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the hug. He pulled away and held her hands again. 

“I’m sorry I’m just scared!” She replied, shaking her head.

“I thought you said you weren’t a Damsel in Distress!” Ventus teased. “Don’t worry I’ll protect you, I promise!”

“I’m not a damsel in distress!” She chirped, while wiping away tears. The boy snickered in response. “But...I don’t think I mind all that much if you want to protect me...” She mumbled under her breath.

“Thanks for going to the Paopu festival with me again.” He smiled and looked deeply into her eyes. 

“Uh, Ventus was that a...um…” Velle trailed off, she noticed something over Ventus’s shoulder. Not something, someone, Vantitas stood at the other end of the hall. He held his hand up and waved hello again. 

“Was what a what?” Ventus urged, hoping she was going to ask if they were on a date.

“Uh nevermind, come on let’s go. I just forgot I need to do something.” She said, quickly she gripped Ventus’s forearms. She turned him so that he didn’t look behind them and see Vanitas and they continued on to their rooms. Velle said goodbye to Ventus and shut her door, she sat on her bed with her head in her hands.

“What is going on?” She whined, shutting her eyes tight.

“Change.” A voice said. Velle’s head shot up to see the masked boy Vanitas standing in front of her closed door with his arms crossed. Had he been in the room the entire time?

Velle scoffed and put her head back in her hands, "I’m actually not that surprised, what change?” She mumbled barely audible.

“Heh, you didn’t really seem like someone who gave up that easy when we fought that day.” Vanitas chuckled.

“What do you mean?!” Velle whined loudly, "I’ve never met you before today!”

Vanitas sighed, walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders. “Think you idiot. I can’t believe someone like the master would want to train someone as weak as this.” He spat.

Velle felt an aching pain in her head and felt tears of frustration well in her eyes, "I am! I can’t remember anything!”

“Pathetic,” he turned his back on her.

“Why aren’t you trying to kill me anymore?” Velle asked, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

“You’re not worth the effort, look at you. You’re a weak and pathetic cry baby. Besides you need to hurry up or you’ll miss them.” Vanitas sang tauntingly as he turned to face her again.

“Miss who?” Velle sat up.

“Why, Terra and your little boyfriend of course.” Vanitas sneered.

“What on earth are you talking about?” Velle blushed. “Ven doesn’t think of me like that.”

Vanitas laughed loudly, "Of course he does, damn you’re dumber than you look.”

“Hey!” Velle protested. “Where are they going?”

“Hurry up or you’ll never see them again…” He said, he summoned a dark portal and disappeared, his laughter echoing in her room even after he’d gone. Velle didn’t think twice, she didn’t understand what he meant but she stood and sprinted down the hallway and out of the castle. 

Ventus lay on his bed swinging Terra’s wooden keyblade sadly. He hurt for his friend. Just then the bell chimed signalling someone departure from the Land of Departure. Ventus jumped up and ran to his door

“You better hurry Ventus…” Vanitas’s voice sang.

Ventus turned around, startled, "Huh? Who are you?”

“Or you’ll never see Terra again…” Vanitas ignored his question.

“What? Get real. I can see Terra any time I want.” Ventus snapped with his hand balled in a fist. He didn’t know who the masked boy was but he felt a strong hatred for him.

“Like right now? He’s leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up...he’ll be a different person.” Vanitas drawled, calmly.

Ventus frowned, "Look--whoever you are--you don’t know the first thing about Terra. Me and him will always be a team. You trying to pick a fight or what?” Ventus snapped.

Vanitas took a few steps forward, "Oh grow up. Is that what you call friendship?” He sneered. “You’ll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself. Come on what could you possibly know when you’re stuck here looking at nothing but what’s in your tiny world?” The masked Vanitas summoned a dark corridor and exited leaving Ventus alone. He thought back to all the times he and Terra shared together. Terra was truly a brother to him and he couldn’t just let his brother hurt alone. Whether or not the masked stranger was telling the truth, Ventus needed to find his friend now.

Just as she reached the Gates of Departure she saw Terra in his full armor suit soaring into the Lanes Between.

“Terra!” She called, but he was gone. She continued running and Ventus came into view, he was staring up where Terra had disappeared. In horror Velle watched him tap his left shoulder and transform into his armor. 

“Ven wait!” She shouted, but he couldn’t hear her. It was like a horrific dream. Velle was screaming but no one could hear her and no matter how fast she ran she couldn’t catch up with her friends. Ventus hopped on top of his keyblade and rode out behind Terra. 

“Ven!” She choked out a sob as she watched him disappear to an unknown destination. Aqua and Master Eraqus came jogging towards her.

“Wait Ven!” Aqua shouted. The three of them stared helplessly into the sky, Master Eraqus turned quickly to Aqua.

“No! He mustn't! You have to bring him back.” Eraqus pleaded.

“Don’t worry Master.” Aqua said calmly. She activated her armor and turned to Velle.

“Velle you wait here, it's safer.” Aqua stated.

“But--”

“No Vellum, she’s right. I must talk to Master Xehanort at once, afterwards I will come find you.” Eraqus turned to Aqua, "Be safe, Aqua. And remember what we discussed.” Aqua nodded and Master Eraqus headed back towards the castle. Velle, however, stood in the courtyard alone and watched Aqua disappear as well.

“I’m all alone…” She whispered to herself.

“Not quite,” Vanitas said, he was standing right beside her watching the sky too. Velle looked at him slowly. 

“Why?” She asked.

Vanitas looked at her, almost confused, "Because everything eventually goes to shit...always.”

“What do I do now?” Velle continued.

Vanitas sucked his teeth, "You sure have a lot of questions. I don’t know! Go after them?” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“But Master Eraqus said to--” 

“Who cares what that old man says? Are you really gonna just stand here and let your friends disappear on an adventure? That’s weak.” Vanitas spat, he was trying so hard to convince her to leave the land of departure on her own. Although, at this point he was about one more question away from throwing her into a portal himself. 

“I...but he’s my master, if I disobey him--”

“Every single one of your friends disobeyed him, if you don’t go after them now you’ll never see them again Vellum.” Vanitas urged.

“You’re right.” She said after a moment. She tapped her shoulder and summoned her armor and keyblade serpent. 

“Now that’s a great way to get around.” Vanitas mumbled under his breath.

Before Velle left she turned to Vanitas with a frown, "Why are you helping me?”

Vanitas shrugged, "Gotta get the ball rolling somehow. Don’t get used to it though, the next time I see you I’m going to kick your ass. You just need to get a little stronger if you want to satisfy me.” 

Velle blushed behind her helmet and Vanitas couldn’t see, "Whatever, freak.” With that she zoomed away and into the Lanes Between, following blindly behind her friends.


	22. Dwarf Woodlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velle finds herself in the pleasant shelter of the Dwarf Woodlands, she runs into Vanitas on her search for Ventus. Vanitas warns her to get stronger or her friends will leave her behind.

The violet haired keyblade apprentice found herself walking in a pleasant meadow. Wild flowers were scattered about here and there.

“I wonder where I am?” She said aloud. 

“The Dwarf Woodlands.” Vanitas’s voice cut through the pleasantly chirping birds.

“Are you following me?” Velle demanded.

“No I just wanted to make sure you didn’t give up again because you just missed Ventus. Good job on locating him but you were a little too slow.” Vanitas replied while walking beside her.

“No way!” She groaned, "Well I guess there’s no use sticking around here then.”

“Not so fast, of course there’s a reason to stick around.” Vanitas stated.

“Like what?”

“You need to keep training or your friends will leave you in the dust.” He seemed more like he was taunting her then helping her. “I think there’s someone just up ahead who might need a little help, why don’t you go check it out?”

“How would you know someone needs help up there?” Velle retorted, but Vanitas was gone. “Where did he--” Just then a scream interrupted her thoughts. Velle ran towards it, did this have something to do with Vanitas. She reached a clearing through the woods with a large cottage, the doors and windows were open and Velle could hear a loud commotion inside. She ran to the doorway to see several little monsters of darkness running around. 

“What are those?” Velle asked, summoning her keyblade. There were a bunch of small men running around and a young woman was standing on the table trying to stay away from the monsters.

“Another diamond thief!” one of the small men shouted.

“Not another one!” another called from inside a cupboard. 

“Diamond thief?” Velle wondered. She didn’t wait for a response, she charged towards the monsters and attacked. One by one they began to fall until finally the house was quiet. The small men were all hidden and the young woman gingerly stepped off the table.

“Thank you so very much for helping us, my name is Snow White.” She introduced, offering  her hand to Velle. 

Velle shook it gratefully, "No problem at all! My name’s Velle, I’m not a diamond thief. I’m just looking for some friends.”

“Oh you too?” Snow asked curiously, "Come on out Doc, Sleepy, Grumpy, Happy, Bashful, Sneezy, Dopey. It’s alright, really!” Slowly and cautiously the men crawled out from their various hiding spots. “These are the seven dwarves, they’ve so graciously allowed me to stay with them.”

“Hello!” Velle said cheerfully. “Have you seen any of my friends? One is taller than me, a boy with brown hair. The other is a girl who’s taller than me with short blue hair. And also a boy a little taller than me with blonde spiky hair? Um...they would all have a weapon like me too.” She summoned her keyblade to show it to them.

“Oooo, just like the other two.” One of the dwarves cooed.

“The other two? You’ve seen my friends!?” Velle asked with excitement. 

“Yes, but I’m afraid they’ve gone now. Terra and Ventus right?” Snow asked politely.

“Yes! That’s them! If you see either of them again can you please tell them I’m looking for them?” Velle pleaded with her hands clasped. “If you see my friend Aqua with the blue hair, don’t tell her you saw me.” Velle added quickly. 

“Why don’t you want her to know you’ve been here? Are you hiding something? Something like being a diamond thief?!” Grumpy demanded.

Velle put her hands in front of her in defense, "No! No, nothing like that. I just...I left home to search for Ven and Terra even though she told me to stay.” She looked down at the ground. “I don’t want her to be disappointed in me… or for her to worry.”

“It’s okay Velle, thank you so much for helping us. Your secret is safe with us.” Snow told her.

“Thank you Snow, thanks guys!” Velle grinned. “I should get going before I miss them again.”

“Oh! Are you sure there’s nothing else we could do to repay you?” Snow White asked, taking a few steps forward.

“No, no! Really it was nothing at all!” Velle said scratching the back of her head bashfully.

“Well please come back to visit soon, Velle. Thank you again for saving us.” Velle smiled and nodded before running out of the cottage and back into the woods.

“Well, looks like you got a little stronger in there.” Vanitas’s voice rang from above. Velle looked up into the trees with a start to see Vanitas sitting on a branch.

“What’s your game Vanitas!” Velle demanded summoning her keyblade.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Vanitas tutted as he hopped down from the tree. He landed gracefully on the ground face to mask with the violet haired warrior. “I said you got a little stronger, I didn’t say you were strong enough to pick a fight with me yet.”

Velle shoved him away from her and he chuckled, "What do you mean I’m not strong enough, I had you back at the castle.”

Vanitas snickered, "You thought. I didn’t want to draw the attention of the others. If I was really going at you, you wouldn’t stand a chance.” 

Velle rolled her eyes with disbelief, "Yeah right!” The wind was suddenly knocked out of her and she felt herself thrown into a tree with a gloved hand wrapped tightly around her throat. 

“Watch it, Vellum. Or I’ll tear you apart. I don’t care what the Master says.” Vanitas spat. “I’m not your friend.” He let go of her and she fell to the ground with a thud and let out a sputtering cough. 

“Who’s your Master?” Velle demanded.

“Wouldn’t you like to know...besides you should stop wasting time or you’ll miss your friends for good. I’m sure little old Ventus is forgetting all about you already...” He summoned a dark corridor. Velle scrunched her face up with anger, she picked up a rock and threw it at Vanitas just as he was leaving. The rock hit his helmet with a clunk and then he was gone. 

“At least I got the last word...sort of…” she said to no one in particular.

Night was falling and Velle summoned her armor, if there was one thing Vanitas was right about was that if she didn’t hurry she might miss her friends for good. Velle soared off to the Lanes Between on to the next planet awaiting her arrival.


	23. Castle of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velle is elated to find Ventus, they spend their time in the Castle of Dreams helping Jaq finish Cinderella's dress. When they leave they run into a certain masked villian who tries to snatch Velle from Ventus.

When Velle reached the next world the sun was just setting. She found herself inside of a house made for giants. It was humongous, she looked around with her mouth ajar, in awe.

“I’m tiny!” Velle giggled to herself.

“And that amuses you?” Vanitas asked from atop a bookshelf. He was seated on the top shelf with his legs crossed and his chin resting lazily in his hand. Velle got the impression that he was waiting for her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Vanitas! Why are you following me!”

In truth, Vanitas didn’t know why he followed her to the Castle of Dreams. He chewed his lip in thought and remained silent. The way Velle looked angrily up at him from so far below was so strong he felt as if they were touching nose to nose. It was those vibrant green eyes that looked so innocent yet so determined at the same time. Any normal man wouldn’t be able to tell her no. Which is why Vanitas knew Ventus was enamored by the violet haired beauty. Even if she didn’t know for sure, he did. He could feel it in his chest, when she looked at him, it would tighten. He couldn’t believe he let her throw a rock at his head and live. He had to keep a close eye on her for his master to make sure that she was an able candidate for the future. However, Xehanort hadn’t ordered him to have contact with her since Aqua and Terra’s Mark of Mastery. So it would look bad if he killed her when he wasn’t even supposed to be talking to her.

“Vanitas answer me!” She snapped. He smirked under his helmet and decided to toy with her. Gracefully he jumped down off of the bookshelf.

“Why should I?” Vanitas asked, walking past her and bumping her shoulder.

“Because!” She started, "you’re following me? Isn’t it obvious? You just showed up in the Castle yesterday with a grudge against all of us and now you’re following me around. Who are you?”

“Stop asking already, I’m Ventus. How many times do I have to tell you?” 

“You’re not Ventus, I know Ventus. You couldn’t be Ventus if you tried.” Velle tossed her purple waves over one shoulder and crossed her arms. Vanitas felt a pang in his chest, and glared at the girl. This wasn’t fun for him.

“Believe what you want but I am Ventus. Don’t say I didn’t tell you so. Besides what’s so great about him anyways.” He growled, getting close to her face.

“He’s--”

“Somebody tell me how I got so SMALL!!” Velle heard Ventus shout.

“Here? He’s Here!” She exclaimed. Velle pushed Vanitas away from her and ran towards the direction of Ventus’s voice. Vanitas growled, how dare she push him aside for that weakling. She would regret that.

“Ven? Ven!” Velle cried as she ran and searched for her friend.

“Velle? Is that you? Velle, over here! I’m trapped in here!” She heard Ventus call from the other side of the room. 

“Ven!” She all but sobbed when she reached him. Ventus was trapped alright, inside some kind of giant mouse trap. “Ven, I can’t believe I found you!” She hugged him through the bars of the cage. Ventus hugged her too, she was a sight for sore eyes. Her long purple hair tickled his chin and he breathed in her florally citrus scent.

“Velle, I missed you!” Ventus sighed and tightened his grip. “I met some new friends too. I want you to meet them!”

“I met Snow White and the Dwarves, they said I just missed you. Ven, why did you leave?” Velle asked, now holding tightly onto the bars of the trap.

“This masked guy came into my room, he said something was going to happen to Terra.” Ventus explained, "But when I got to the Gates of Departure Terra just told me everything was going to be alright and left, but it didn’t feel like that. I had to follow him…”

“Without me? But you didn’t even say goodbye…” Velle felt hurt, she thought she and Ventus were closer. She thought he might have had feelings for her but if he left without even saying goodbye, she must have been mistaken. “I...um--nevermind, forget I even said anything. That guy, he’s been following me around. He’s bad news, Ven.”

“Velle…” Ventus didn’t hear anything after her first question. He could see the hurt on her face, he was so dumb. How could he do that to her after trying so hard to show her his feelings. “Velle, I didn’t mean to leave without you or not say goodbye. I was just so scared something might happen to Terra that I had to follow him.”

Velle hid her face behind her hair and began to look around. Ventus knew that it was her way of blocking herself off to him. She was upset, it hurt him to know that his own stupidity caused it. “I’m gonna try to find a way to get you out, Ven.” 

“Velle...please...” Ventus whispered. She turned and started to search for a key for the trap. Velle used it as an excuse to not look him in the eye, she knew she’d feel worse if she did. She had really started to have feelings for the blonde. “...just look at me…” Ventus continued although she didn’t hear, his shoulders fell. Vanitas watched from the top of a tall table out of sight. He chuckled, this was going to be easier than he thought. Ventus was driving a wedge between him and Vellum on his own. Now all he had to do was claim Velle for himself, and he truly felt himself itching for the opportunity to put the purple haired girl in her place. Just then a large woman stepped into the room. Velle summoned her keyblade and held it in front of her.

“Hey!” She shouted, as the giant picked the trap containing Ventus up. Ventus tumbled over himself to the other end of the cage. 

“Ah!” Ventus cried.

“Don’t be afraid.” The blonde woman unlocked the cage and peered inside, "Oh! How interesting, I’ve never seen a mouse like you before.”

Ventus rubbed his head, "Mouse?”

“He’s not a mouse!” Velle called from below.

“Oh! There’s another one too! Hello there!” She lowered the trap and allowed Ventus out. “Jaq, you better explain things to them.”

Velle ran towards the trap and met Ventus at the entrance, just then a mouse about their size wearing clothes and a hat walked up to them. “Now, now, now. Look, little guyz. Take it easy. Nothing to worry about. We like you. Cinderellie like you too! She’s nice, very nice. Come on now, Zugk, Zugk!” The mouse led them to Cinderella. 

“My name is Jaq,” the mouse said after a moment.

“I’m Ventus, this is Vellum. You can call me Ven.” Ventus greeted with a sly grin.

Velle glared at him, "Hi it’s nice to meet you both! Please call me Velle!” She smiled brightly at the giant woman and mouse.

“Okay Ven, Velle. Need something? Ask Jaq!” Jaq squeaked.

Ven thought for a moment but suddenly a shrill voice screamed Cinderella’s name. 

“Oh, well time to get to my chores.” Cinderella sighed. “I’ll see you in a little while.”

“Wow, I guess she’s got her hands full…” Ventus said as he watched Cinderella hurry away.

“Yep! Work, work, work! Step mother keeps Cinderella busy all day!”

“She didn’t seem to mind much, though.” Velle commented.

“No, not Cinderella. She works hard. She’s got a dream--a big dream. The dream’s gonna come true!”

“That sounds like somebody we know…” Ven smiled warmly at Velle as they both thought of Terra. 

“Hey! Maybe you can help us find him. His name’s Terra, you seen him?” Ventus asked with renewed energy. 

Jaq shook his head, "No, no. Never seen Terra before.”

Ventus pouted and Velle took a step forward, "Oh, well. It was worth a shot.”

Jaq jumped, "Come on, follow me! You gotta see the house!”

“Sure Jaq!” Velle said with a grin. Jaq excitedly led them on tour through the house while Cinderella completed her chores. After a while Jaq just seemed to jabber about different memories he had in certain areas and Velle and Ventus fell slightly behind him.

“Velle?” Ventus asked slowly, unsure if she was still upset.

“Hm?” She hummed, she looked around happily and Ventus felt a glimmer of hope.

“I didn’t mean to leave without saying anything. I was worried, I thought I could just convince Terra to come back and we’d all be home and happy again right now…” He frowned and stopped walking. “I wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye. I don’t want to leave you at all. I’m sorry, Velle...I’m an idiot.”

Velle felt a smile pull at her lips, she couldn’t ever stay mad at Ventus for long. “Well, you are a little bit of an idiot.”

“Hey!--” Ventus began to protest, but then he hung his head in shame. “No, you’re right. I’m sorry Velle, please don’t be upset.” Velle moved to hug the blonde but Jaq’s voice calling interrupted them.

“Come on Ven! Jaq is looking for us!” Velle exclaimed, she took a hold of Ventus’s hand and pulled him toward Jaq’s voice. 

As they exited the immediate area, Vanitas stood behind a chair leg watching their interaction closely. He felt a pang of jealousy, why did Ventus deserve friends and he didn’t… Friends were one thing though, having someone with such a bright light adore and care for him as much as he could see Velle did infuriated Vanitas. Why did Ventus get to experience all those wonderful things but Vanitas had to suffer and hide in the shadows? It wasn’t fair, Ventus definitely took what he had for granted….and Vanitas was going to make him regret it.

Velle, Ventus, and Jaq found themselves standing high up on a window ledge looking out onto the kingdom. 

“What’s that?” Ventus asked, pointing at a beautiful castle.

“That’s the Palace--the king’s palace. There’s gonna be a big ball there tonight!”

“Is Cinderella going?” Velle asked, she felt envious. She would love to get the opportunity to go to a ball. 

Jaq sighed sadly, "I don’t know…” Just then the door opened and Cinderella walked in. The three on the window sill turned to face her. 

“Hello you three! Have you become friends already?” Jaq and Ven nodded happily. Velle watched Cinderella as she moved a dress form out from behind her wardrobe. “Oh that’s wonderful!” Cinderella began examining her dress while humming a simple tune.

Ventus glanced at Velle quickly and unnoticed before saying “You sure look happy Cinderella.”

“Mmm? I’m going to the Royal Ball tonight.” She sighed happily “I guess dreams really do come true!”

“Your dress is beautiful, did you make it all by yourself?” Velle asked, she hopped off of the window sill and ran over to Cinderella. Velle, in her tiny form, only came up to Cinderella’s foot.

“Why, yes! Thank you!” Cinderella smiled.

“Cinderella!” A voice screeched. 

“Cinderella!” A different voice yelled.

“Cinderella!” A third voice called.

“Alright, alright! I’m coming!” Cinderella shouted back. 

“Wow, she sure seems popular.” Velle said, running back over to her friends. She climbed the bed and hopped back onto the ledge.

Jaq shook his head sadly, "Poor Cinderella, she’s not going to the ball.”

“Why not?” Ventus asked curiously.

“You’ll see, they’ll fix her. Work, work, work. She’ll never get her dress done.” Velle pouted sadly and Jaq lost himself in thought. “Say! I got an idea! Will you guys help me?” 

“With what?” Velle asked.

“Fix up Cinderella’s dress for the ball!” Jaq hopped with excitement. 

“But what do we need to get?” Ven asked, crossing his arms skeptically. 

“Look around the house. There’s lots of pretty things!” 

Ven felt himself smile, "Okay, let’s do it! Velle and I will go find whatever you need. Jaq, you get things set up here.” Jaq nodded and Ventus jumped off the ledge, with a roll he braced his landing and turned back up to his purple haired companion. “Come on, Velle!” She grinned and followed suit.

“Wait! Careful you two! Gotta watch out for Lucifer!” Jaq warned.

Velle swallowed nervously, "Lucifer?” She asked, exchanging nervous looks with Ventus.

“Lucifer is a cat! He’s mean...sneaky...he’ll jump at you! Bite at you!”

Ven chuckled and scratched his head, "Gotcha!” 

“You gotta find 5 things for Cinderella’s dress: a white sash, white lace, white button, pink fabric, and pink thread!” Jaq informed them.

“No problem at all, Jaq. We’ll see you in a bit!” The two keyblade wielders ran off into the house laughing with excitement.

Velle turned to Ven when they reached the drawing room of the house, "How do you want to do this?”

Ventus smiled at her, "I don’t want to split up if that’s what you mean, we’ve been apart for long enough.”

“Okay! Then where do you want to look first?” Velle asked with a blush, looking around quickly and scanning the room. 

“Let’s try those boxes over in the corner,” Ventus suggested. After some time they gathered all five items Jaq asked for and returned to the mouse in Cinderella’s room. The mouse looked elated as he quickly set to work on the dress. After a moment he backed up and turned to admire his work, "hm… Still needs a pretty, pretty pearl!”

Ventus nodded, "Leave it to us.” This time Velle and Ven used the mouse hole to travel downstairs into the sitting room. There laying in the center of the floor was a beautiful pearl, however, behind the pearl layed only what Velle assumed was Lucifer the cat. Lucifer seemed to be sleeping soundly but Velle wasn’t sure she wanted to risk it.

“I’ll get it,” Ventus whispered to her.

“You sure?” Velle asked.

“Yeah, you stay here. I got this.” Ventus tip-toed out onto the carpet where Lucifer slept. When he reached the pearl he decided to test and see if Lucifer was actually sleeping. Ventus waved his hand in front of the cat and when it didn’t move he decided to go for the pearl. Ventus picked up the sphere and turned around moving to tip-toe away. Velle gasped, just then the large cat opened his eyes and stretched. Before she could get a word out a ball of yarn came hurtling out from above and hit Lucifer on the head.

“Look out! Lucifer!” Jaq called from on top of a table. He threw another ball of yarn down at the cat, "Hurry, hurry, Ven-ven!” Jaq shouted. Ven ran towards Velle with the pearl in hand as Jaq continued lopping balls of yarn at the cat who was now running to avoid the projectiles. Velle shouted as Lucifer ran into the table Jaq was standing on and knocked him off. She and Ventus ran to the mouse’s aid.

“We’ve got this Jaq,” Velle said, summoning her keyblade.

“Yeah, take the pearl and run Jaq. We’ll hold him off.” the blonde brandished his own keyblade.

“Ven, I’ll distract him, you need to jump on his back so we can chase him out of here!” Velle shouted over the cats crooning.

“Got it!” Ventus made to run behind the cat and Velle shot a light thunder spell to zap the cat and grab his attention.

“Meow!” The cat screeched as it swung a paw out at Velle. She jumped in time to avoid the claws and ran the opposite direction Ventus ran, so that Lucifer would line up perfectly with him. The cat shrieked again and swiped at Velle grazing her arm, her keyblade disappeared in a flash of light.

“Ah!” She exclaimed, grabbing her wounded arm.

“Velle!” Ventus yelled.

“I’m fine!” Velle replied, she summoned her keyblade again and sprinted toward the cat. Her keyblade started to glow and she unleashed dozens of little orbs of light that shot toward the cat and stunned him. “Now Ven!” Ventus didn’t hesitate, he leaped into the air 

“Do it Velle!” he shouted to her as he jumped onto the cat’s back and held him in place. Velle summoned all her strength, she held her keyblade above her head and focused on the tip of the blade. The lights in the house dimed and Velle’s keyblade glowed briefly before she shouted “Terror!” In response Lucifer the cat jumped, his hair standing on end. He let out a pitiful howl and turned tail, galloping out of the room. 

“Woah!” Ventus yelped as he was bucked off of the cat’s shoulders.

‘Are you alright?” Velle asked as she jogged up to him.

Ventus twisted and cracked his back quickly, "Me? What about you? Let me see your arm?” Ventus reached out and gently took a hold of her arm.

“It’s fine we can just use cure,” Velle deflected, fidgeting under his light touch, "That tickles!” She complained, trying not to giggle.

“Sorry,” Ventus shifted her arm so he could see the wound. “You’re bleeding, no we can’t.”

“Huh? What do you mean we can’t use cure?” Velle asked, confused.

“Aqua told me that cure doesn’t work on physical wounds. Remember when I fell off the ledge of the castle and sprained my ankle?” Ventus brought his face closer to her wound to examine it. 

Velle laughed at the memory, "Terra bet you, you couldn’t get the blitzball off the roof.”

Ventus snickered, "Aqua told me not to--”

“--And you did it anyway.” Velle rolled her eyes.

“Wait don’t pretend that me falling off the castle wasn’t your fault!” Ventus retorted.

“My fault? How was it my fault? You didn’t need to take Terra up on that bet!” Velle shouted.

“You didn’t have to say I had chicken legs!” Ventus pouted.

“No one told you to throw the blitzball at my head! You lost your footing on your own and fell. Can’t blame that on me.” Velle snatched her arm from him and crossed them over her chest, "Hmph!”

“Whatever, my point is we’ll need to bandage that.” Ventus said, he moved to rip a part of his shirt but Velle stopped him.

“No wait, maybe Jaq has some scrap fabric left. Here he comes now,” Velle turned and pointed. Sure enough the small mouse came toddling towards them. 

“Oh! That’s a big thank you!” Jaq cheered. 

“No thanks needed, you saved me before so we saved you. That’s what friends do right?” Ventus asked with a smile.

“Yup! Yup! Ven, Vellie, and Jaq are good friends!” the mouse squeaked happily.

“Now, let’s finish that dress!” Velle reminded them. 

“Hey, Jaq!” Ventus started, "Do you have any scrap fabric left? Lucifer scratched Velle, she should get it bandaged up right away.” 

“Yup-yup! Let’s flurry then!” Jaq stumbled over his words and they left for Cinderella’s room. 

Cinderella walked up to her bedroom window and gazed out at the illuminated castle. “Oh well, what’s a royal ball…”

“Cinderella!” The three called out to the giant woman. They opened the wardrobe to reveal her completed dress, a beautiful pink gown with bows.

“Is that my dress?” She asked, shocked. 

“Yes, it’s a present from us!” Ventus said.

“Now you have a dress for the ball!” Velle added. Cinderella bent down and picked them up.

“Oh thank you! Why...it’s such a surprise” Cinderella beamed.

“Hurry-hurry! Time to go Cinderella!” Jaq tutted.

The three new friends sat on the window sill after Cinderella left to get ready. They gazed upon the castle, Velle sighed happily. Now that she had a moment she realized how relieved she was that she found Ventus. 

“Jaq-Jaq hopes Cinderella’s dreams come true, what’s uh Ven-ven and Vellie’s dreams?” 

“It’s funny…” Ventus said after a moment, "I never really thought about it until you asked me.” He held his hand out in front of him and summoned his keyblade. “My dream is to become a Keyblade Master.”

“I hope Ven-Ven’s dream comes true too!” Jaq said.

“I just need to keep believing right?” Ventus grinned at the mouse.

“Zugk-Zugk!” Jaq affirmed. Velle’s silence caught Jaq’s attention, "And what’s Vellie’s dream?” 

Velle had been staring at the castle trying to figure out what her dream really was. She used to believe it was to be a keyblade master, she still wanted to be one but she honestly wanted more than just that. “Hm...I think…” She thought hard and squinted her eyes at the moon. “My dream is to protect my friends and be happy. No matter what happens I just want to be happy…”

“That’s a good dream!” Jaq squeaked.

“Yeah,” Ven agreed. “We’ll save Terra, Velle. Don’t worry!”

Velle smiled slightly, "I can’t help but worry though…”

Ventus frowned, "Why?”

“I can’t shake the feeling that things are never going to be the same.” Velle felt tears well in her eyes and she choked back a sob.

“Oh! Velle!” Ventus quickly moved to hug her, he held her tight to her chest. Velle let herself sob, for a moment she allowed herself to feel the seriousness of the situation. 

“You can feel it too, can’t you?” Velle whispered. Jaq sat silently next to them unsure of what to say or.

The blonde looked shocked, she was right, he couldn’t deny it. It felt as if he had no control over his own voice. It came out sad and serious, "Things haven’t been the same to me for a while…”

“Huh?” Velle picked her head up and looked at Ventus. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked curiously.

Ventus smiled despite himself, "I don’t really know, but you’re right. I feel it too.”

“Jaq-Jaq hopes both of your dreams come true. You deserve to be happy!” Jaq squeaked.

“Thanks Jaq!” Ventus stood and offered a hand to Velle which she accepted. “It was great meeting you but I think it’s time Velle and I head out. We’ve got a friend we need to bring home.” Ventus smiled at Velle reassuringly. 

“Zugk-Zugk! Come by and visit Jaq and Cinderella soon!” Velle hugged Jaq goodbye and she and Ventus headed downstairs and out into the yard. 

“Where are you two headed?” Vanitas’s voice snapped from behind them.

“You again!” Ventus exclaimed, summoning his keyblade. “What did you mean about Terra?”

“Surprisingly I’m not here for you, Venty-wenty.” Vanitas spat, he turned his head and Velle could see her reflection in his mask. “I’ve had enough of this. I let you roam around for too long, Vellum. I don’t care what the master says. It’ll be easier to watch you if you’re by my side.” Vanitas rambled.

“What are you talking about? Velle do you know this guy?” Ventus asked, his face displaying his pain. Ventus didn’t know who the masked boy was or how he knew Velle. What did he mean he wanted her by his side? In his mind everything seemed to make sense. No wonder Velle didn’t reciprocate his feelings, she must have been seeing this clown.

Velle summoned her keyblade, "What are you talking about Vanitas?” Ventus faltered, how did she know the masked boy’s name? 

“It’s time to come with me.” Vanitas said slowly, he held his hand out as if beckoning her.

“I’m not going anywhere with you,” she said firmly. Ventus’s heart felt like it was on a rollercoaster. He didn’t understand how Velle knew Vanitas but at least she didn’t want to go anywhere with him.

“Then I’ll just have to take you.” Vanitas disappeared and reappeared behind Velle. Ventus felt as if he could predict the boy's move and turned quickly hitting the masked villian in the stomach. Vanitas was thrown back from the impact, he landed on the ground.

“She said she doesn’t want to go with you!” Ventus barked.

“Ha! I guess you _have_ gotten stronger. Good for you Ventus!” Vanitas growled. “I don’t really care where she _wants_ to go, she’s coming with me.”

“She said no, creep!” Ventus seethed.

“Ven, I can handle it--” Velle tried.

“I got it.” Ventus snapped at her. Velle’s keyblade disappeared in a flash of light and she looked at Ventus furious.

Vanitas chuckled, "Oh Ventus! You should know our girl is no damsel in distress.”

“It’s over!” Ventus flash stepped in front of the masked villain and smashed his keyblade into his side. Suddenly Vanitas was engulfed in darkness and he disappeared. An awkward silence fell once they realized Vanitas wasn’t coming back.

“Are you okay?” Ventus asked finally.

Velle glared at the blonde, "He’s right, you know.”

Ventus frowned, "He said he was going to take you away, what was I supposed to do?”

“I said I could handle it!” Velle snapped.

“Who is he anyway?” Ventus demanded.

“I don’t know.” She lied. He could tell she was hiding something. He didn’t know what he was feeling, they never actually discussed their feelings for each other but how could she be hiding something from him. He decided it was better to drop it, whether or not Velle has romantic feelings for him they were still best friends. He needed her help to save Terra and he also needed to make sure she was safe.

“Then how do you know his name?” He mumbled under his breath. Ventus looked up and said loudly “We should get going. Terra’s out there alone…” Ventus mumbled. Velle looked at Ventus still upset, she didn’t understand why he was acting like a jerk. Velle and Ventus activated their keyblade armor and the blonde turned to her as he hovered on his Keyblade Glider. “Do you want to follow me, or do you want to lead the way?” Ventus asked.

“I’ll follow you,” Velle grumbled. They soared out into the Lanes Between and Velle followed the armored blonde carefully so as to not lose him. 


	24. Enchanted Dominion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velle and Ventus travel to the Enchanted Dominion where they pick up some new tricks from the fairy sisters Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. They venture to Maleficent's territory in order to save Princess Aurora's heart, however in the midst of the fight Velle snatched away from Ventus by a certain masked villain.

Ventus and Velle landed inside of a vast castle with brick walls. They began to explore it in silence. Neither knew what the other was upset about but neither wanted to discuss it. Ventus walked ahead a little and looked around, he sighed.

“Still no sign of Terra…” Ventus muttered.

“What about in there?” Velle pointed at a large wooden door, Ventus shrugged and pulled at it. They walked inside and took in what looked to be a bedroom. In the bed, asleep, was a beautiful blonde princess. Ventus walked up and examined her carefully so as to not wake her up.

“Huh?” Ventus was surprised as he took in the beauty of the sleeping princess.

“Stop! You get away from her!” A voice shouted. They turned around to see three old women dressed in different colors. Ventus scratched his head and walked up to the women.

“Oh I’m sorry!” He said bashfully, Velle could have sworn she saw Ventus throw her a sneaky smirk but she ignored it. “I’ve just never seen someone so beautiful.” Velle felt a pang of jealousy, perhaps a fraction of what Ventus was currently feeling. She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned, Terra wasn’t here so why should they stick around.

The older woman dressed in red stepped forward, "Who are you?”

“I’m Ventus, but you can call me Ven!” Ventus grinned, Velle grumbled to herself in the corner. Now he didn’t want to introduce her because there was a pretty girl in the room, asleep or not. 

“I’m Velle, maybe you three can help us?” Velle asked, stepping forward. 

“Oh! You don’t seem bad, dears.” The woman dressed in green spoke. She turned to Ventus, "I’m sure you have a pure heart, just like our precious Aurora.”

“Can you tell me why she’s sleeping?” Ventus asked, noticing the sun was still out through the window. Velle felt herself roll her eyes at his interest.

“Long ago Maleficent cursed her, now she’s stolen her heart!” The woman dressed in red explained sadly.

Ventus crossed his arms over his chest, "Hm… Well, then...Why don’t I go get it back for her?” He offered. 

“That’s impossible dear, Maleficent’s home is at the Forbidden Mountain, it’s unsafe.” The lady dressed in green warned.

Ventus shook his head and smiled, "I’m not afraid. We can’t just leave Aurora like this. We can help, you gotta believe me. Come on, let’s go get her heart.”

“You know, you’re absolutely right. The Forbidden Mountain is just through the forest. Come along, after all we wouldn’t want you to get lost. I’m Flora, and these are my sisters Fauna and Merryweather and...we are the good fairies!” 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Velle smiled at the women. With that the two keyblade wielders followed the fairies out of the castle. 

Ventus noticed Velle being oddly quiet and he turned to her, "Something wrong?” He asked.

“Nope,” She said quickly, walking a little faster.

“You sure?” Ventus asked as if he didn’t believe her.

“Positive.” She replied curtly. Merryweather and Fauna exchanged looks of concern.

“You two stay here, we’re going to go just ahead to make sure the coast is clear.” Flora explained, excusing the fairies from the keyblader’s one sided argument. After a moment of silence Ventus decided to speak up.

“You seem like you’re mad at me.” he said finally.

“Why would I be mad at you?” Velle snapped, irritated that he wouldn’t drop the subject.

“Is it because of that guy?” Ventus asked with a shrug.

“No,” Velle said, not looking at him. She was embarrassed to say that she was mad that Ventus called a girl beautiful. He’d never said those things about her, if she wasn’t confused about their relationship before she definitely was now.

“Come on, Velle, talk to me!” Ventus whined.

She turned and glared at the boy, "How about you get your head out of the clouds and think Ventus! Everything doesn’t have to be handed to you on a silver platter!” Velle snapped, she stormed off ahead to meet the fairies.

“Silver platter? What’s that supposed to mean?” A clueless Ventus called after her.

“Oh Velle! Ventus! There you dears are, we were about to head back to get you.” Fauna said turning to face the fuming violet haired girl. “Is something wrong?”

Velle flared her nostrils and looked at Ventus from the corner of her eye, "No.” 

Fauna seemed to understand not to press it and smiled sadly at the girl, "Well then, come along we should get started.” They walked forward to find themselves up against a wall of green fire.

“Looks like we’re stuck,” Ventus said with a shrug.

“This must be Maleficent’s doing!” Flora deduced. Silence fell on the group as they thought. 

Fauna gasped, "I know!” She floated over to the flames and tapped her wand on it once, suddenly the flames dispersed and a clear road lay ahead. She turned to them with a pleased smile, "Shall we?”

Ventus nodded, "Yup!” They took a few steps forward and Velle stopped. “Something else wrong?” Ventus scoffed.

Velle ignored him, "How did you do that Fauna?” She joined Fauna at the head of the group.

“Oh, it was just a bit of magic,” Fauna chirped, she flicked her wand playfully.

“That sure was something, do you um...do you think you could teach me some?” Velle asked hopefully with her hands clasped in front of her.

“Oh me too!” Ventus joined, purposely bumping Velle to the side lightly.

“Oh my, of course!” Fauna replied. The two joined her side and Fauna held her wand out and ready. “This one is called Stop, I think that it could be very useful to you in your travels. For a moment in time this spell will stop your opponent, suspending their animation. The stronger you grow the longer the spell will last.” She turned to her sister fairies “Merryweather would you kindly?” She queried.

The sister in blue nodded happily and stood in front of Fauna, she held her wand up and began to cast a spell. “Stop!” Fauna roared in a powerful voice that neither Keyblade wielder expected. Merryweather froze in place, "In a moment the spell will wear off and she will be able to attack again. Would either of you like to try when it does?”

“Please!” Velle squealed. 

“Yeah, me too!” Ventus cheered. When the magic wore off they both attempted the spell.

“Sheesh Velle, stop showing off already. I get it you’re good at magic.” Ventus grunted.

“Oh don’t give up Ventus, dear. All you have to do is believe and all your dreams will come true. Try again, won’t you?” Flora urged.

“I’m not showing off Ven, and I’m not just good at magic. Do we need to spar again so I can show you?” Velle growled.

“Oh my!” Fauna exclaimed.

“I didn’t mean that Velle, you know that,” Ventus backed down weakly, not wanting to fight with her.

“Oh…” Velle said softly, "Well then, sorry I snapped…” she mumbled. The fairy sisters giggled at the two.

“Come along, we must waste any more time.” Flora ordered.

The five ventured into a castle and as they walked through the halls they reached a clearing. Cautiously Ventus and Velle looked ahead, Ventus turned to Velle.

“Well they ain’t guarding nothing,” Ventus said.

“Careful, they’re Maleficent’s.” Flora warned.

Velle observed the guards and snorted, "They don’t look that tough, we can take ‘em.”

“Let’s go,” Ventus agreed. They ran out into the clearing. “Ten-shun! No sleeping on the job!” Ventus taunted. He summoned his keyblade and Velle did the same. They each attacked one of the guards and knocked them out, suddenly more ran into the room.

“Come on, Ven, let’s get these goons!” Velle shouted. One by one they attacked the guards, the fairy sisters casting spells of aid. Finally the room had cleared out and Ventus and Velle panted with exhaustion. “Phew!”

“Hey look!” Ventus exclaimed, he walked forward a bit and into view came a glowing orb engulfed in green flames. Ventus looked at his keyblade, in his heart he knew what the glowing orb was. The glowing orb was the beautiful Princess Aurora’s heart. He listened to what his heart told him to do, slowly he lifted his keyblade and pointed it at the fire. It started to glow and shot a beam out dispersing the fire in seconds, the glowing orb floated forward a bit and then picked up speed as it began its journey back to Aurora. Suddenly the room turned white and they all witnessed Aurora talking to a young man about meeting with him later.

“Huh? What was that?” Ventus asked, thoroughly confused.

“That was Aurora’s memory! She must have gotten her heart back!” Flora exclaimed happily. 

Ventus grinned, "So her dream came true!”

Flora nodded, "Yes, not long ago. Dreams are very strong beliefs. Aurora’s led her to her true love.”

Fauna held her hand up to her chest, "I see you hold strong beliefs too, don’t you dears?”

“I see that you both have a strong light, be careful because there are people out there who wish to dim your light.” Flora added.

“It may be none of our business, but you too seem as though you care deeply for each other. We noticed you bickering, is what you’re angry about worth closing the chapter of Ventus and Velle?” Fauna asked sweetly.

Velle blushed “What do you mean by a chapter?”

“I mean your friendship, is it worth losing your friendship over?”

Ventus also blushed, he scrunched up his face and swallowed his pride, "No.” Velle looked at him shocked, "Well is it?” Ventus snapped, not out of anger but of fear of losing Velle.

“No,” Velle grumbled quickly.

Fauna smiled, “Then don’t let it.”

“Alright, hurry! We can’t stay here!” Merryweather reminded. They ran off into the castle and suddenly Velle stopped them. Standing in the middle of the clearing was an ominous witch.

“Someone has released Aurora’s heart. Tell me children, was it one of you?” The witch asked in a tautly voice.

“Maleficent!” Flora announced.

“Only ‘cause you stole it in the first place!” Ventus snapped, summoning his keyblade. He pounced on the witch but she disappeared in a flash of green fire.

“A keyblade! You must be Ventus, which means that you are Vellum!” Maleficent cawed.

“Huh? How do you know about us and the keyblade!” Ventus demanded.

Suddenly Velle felt something pull her roughly away from the fairies, "Velle!” They shouted. It was too late, holding tightly onto her arm was Vanitas.

“I said it’s time to go, Velle.” he growled, "Now, stop running.”

“Velle!” Ventus shouted, “Let her go!” he demanded, but Vanitas summoned a dark corridor and shoved Velle inside.

“See you in a bit, Venty-wenty!” Vanitas taunted before entering the portal as well. Ventus ran to it, but just as he reached it, it vanished.

“No!” He screamed.

“Ah!” Velle winced, she fell to the ground in the darkness of the corridor in pain.

Vanitas entered and looked at her on the ground, "Tch, here.” He unzipped the black coat he was wearing and threw it at her.

“What is this?” Velle managed between the sudden pain.

“It’ll protect you, hurry up and put it on, and put this over your eyes to shield them too.” Vanitas tossed her a blindfold, "Or do you like pain?” he whispered dangerously in her ear when she didn’t move. Even with the agonizing pain Velle blushed at his toneand quickly threw the coat on and zipped it up. “Pull the hood on too.” He snapped. She did as he said and the pain slowly dulled until it was gone.

“What was that?” Velle asked, hugging herself tightly.

“Beings of light can’t handle the dark corridors, you need protection.” Vanitas explained with an attitude.

“Kind of like my armor and the Lanes Between,” Velle mumbled.

“Yeah, whatever. Come on we’ve got somewhere to be.” Vanitas snapped.

Velle didn’t move “What are you doing? What makes you think I’m going anywhere with you!” She snorted.

Vanitas let out a cold laugh, "Where else do you think you’re going?” 

Velle turned around trying to sense any escape in the vast nothing and darkness, he was right she didn’t know where she would go. “Where’s Ventus?” She asked after a moment.

“Who cares?” Vanitas grabbed her arm and tried to pull her down the corridor but she didn’t move.

“Where is he?” She demanded.

Vanitas sucked his teeth, "Right where we left him, I just took you. Can you move now?”

Velle regarded the masked boy warily but slowly started to move her feet as he led her down the hall and up to another portal.


	25. Genesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas takes Velle to the badlands where an ominous Xehanort awaits. Suddenly Velle's memories come rushing back to her and she remembers Xehanort prying Vanitas from Ventus's soul. In a flurry she tries to escape but Vanitas catches her. He is forced to summon unversed by Xehanort to weaken Velle so she would succumb to the darkness. When this fails to happen Xehanort sends Vanitas in to fight the already weakened keyblade wielder. Vanitas is conflicted because Xehanort is going off script, he's horrified to see the old master possess Velle and even more horrified when he finds out he's her keeper.

They exited the portal and the dark slowly dissipated. Vanitas had instructed her to keep her hood on until he told her. She felt her captor guide her down a rough terrain.

“You can take the blindfold off,” Vanitas said.

“I hope you know the first chance I get I’m out of here,” Velle muttered softly to Vanitas.

Vanitas chuckled quietly next to her, "And I hope you know I can catch you.” Velle rolled her eyes at him. After a few steps Velle decided to try her luck, when she felt Vanitas gripped lighten just slightly she broke away and sprinted into the badlands. Vanitas froze for a second before running after her, he couldn’t believe she actually tried to run away. He charged after her with speed she didn’t know he was capable of and snatched her wrist and threw her onto the ground.

“How?” Velle asked, astonished.

“I told you I’d catch you. I'm very fast, don’t do that again.” Vanitas warned, he pulled her to her feet roughly. Velle begrudgingly let Vanitas guide her in the opposite direction, knowing she had no choice.. They walked on and passed a large cliffe, in the distance Velle could see a hunched figure waiting for them.

“What is this? Who are you taking me to see?” Her heart started to race, suddenly she could remember where she was. She looked around horrified, it all became clear to her now like some veil had been lifted. The badlands, the place where Master Xehanort took her and Ventus. He stopped her from helping him, put a barrier up and forced her to watch as he ripped Ventus’s heart in two creating Vanitas. She remembered Vanitas summoning those dark creatures to wear her down and then Vanitas erasing her memory. 

Velle stiffened and froze in her spot, the masked boy struggled and tried to pull her forward. Velle’s hand shot to her forehead and she held it as a sharp pain ignited in her head “Him!” her head snapped towards Vanitas, "You!” She snarled..

He stopped and laughed, "Oh? Did the other shoe finally drop?” He chortled. “I was honestly wondering how long it would take you to figure it out!”

They were still a ways away from Xehanort, who was barely visible through the dust clouds so he couldn’t hear them. Velle shoved him hard, Vanitas took a step back from the impact. "This was all a trick!”

“A plot? Yes. A trick? I don’t know about that. Come on, let’s go Vellum.” He snatched at her arm again but Velle backed up and summoned her keyblade.

“Don’t touch me!” She barked, Vanitas visibly flinched. “Don’t touch Ven either, stay away from us!” Velle turned and ran in the opposite direction. Suddenly Vanitas appeared in front of her. She skid to a halt and fell to the ground kicking sand up in a cloud.

“I can’t let you go,” Vanitas sounded almost sad which angered Velle further. What could he possibly have to be sad about? He did this. He attacked her, he erased her memory, he was Xehanort’s cohort, he was evil, he was darkness.

“I won’t stay,” Velle spat, sitting up.

“I have orders and my orders are to bring you to him, if I go against those orders...I’ll have hell to pay. Get up, let’s go.” He said curtly but Velle didn’t move. When Vanitas spoke again, his intentions were masked behind his helmet but his voice was serious and even. 

“Look, we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. And as fun as the hard way would be I’m honestly not in the mood for it.” He concluded. He put his gloved hand out and offered it to her. Velle gasped in realization, darkness or not, Vanitas was Ventus. Vanitas had no family or friends, he had no past, only a present and a very short future. He was the darkness inside Ventus and Ventus was not complete without him, but if he did reunite with his other then something awful would happen. Velle closed her eyes, remembering the story of Kingdom Hearts her Father would tell her before bed as a child. The story of the ancient Keyblade war. Velle felt conflicting tears of frustration sting her eyes which she fought back. She begrudgingly took Vanitas’s hand and he heaved her up, he let out a sigh of relief. 

“Come on, ” Vanitas mumbled, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her lightly toward Xehanort.

“Vellum,” Xehanort croaked. She didn’t answer, just glared at him. “Ah, so she remembers!” Xehanort clapped his hands once. Vanitas didn’t speak but released his grip on Velle.

“Sorry for all the smoke and mirrors, I don’t want you to think that your Master has forgotten you.” Xehanort apologized.

“You’re not my Master,” Velle growled through barred teeth. 

Xehanort laughed, "That anger, that’s what I want.”

“What?” Velle snapped.

“Use that anger, let it consume you. Avenge your poor Ventus.” Xehanort droned.

“If you’re trying to make me turn to the darkness it will never work. You can give up right now.” Velle sneered.

“Oh my dear, you are already so deep into the darkness you can’t even see. But I will help you, I will teach you as I have so many times before.” Xehanort continued.

“What are you going on about?” Velle snapped.

“Vanitas summon the unversed.” Xehanort waved his hand as a signal and walked to the same perch he stood on when Vanitas was born.

“Yes, Master.” Vanitas said robotically.

Velle glared at her captor and summoned her keyblade, she backed up a few steps, "Bring it,” she growled and then added, "You’re next.” 

Vanitas let out a silent sigh and raised his arm, several of the dark creatures she’d seen before materialized. The unversed came from Vanitas, she realized. Vanitas backed against the cliff and watched Velle destroy the unversed, with every one he felt its negativity return to him. He may have hated Ventus with all of his being but he found he adored Velle. He’d only recently come to realize that it must have been Ventus’s feelings for her that he felt, it was the only explanation. Ventus’s attraction was what he felt when he looked at her. It was Ventus who liked her purple hair, and her big green eyes, Ventus liked her attitude, she was Ventus’s weakness. And therefore, she was his weakness too. 

Vanitas felt more and more negativity return to him and he felt himself brooding as he leaned against the cliff. He felt such rage in the Castle of Dreams when he watched Velle interact with Ventus. Why did Ventus deserve all the friends, why did Ventus deserve Velle? Vanitas wanted Velle too, Vanitas had to deserve something. He felt tears of anger sting his eyes that he refused to let fall. “Only weak babies cry, I’m not weak.” He whispered to himself. 

Velle slashed through at least twenty unversed, her endurance wearing thin but she wouldn’t give up. “I don’t get it!” Velle snapped, “What do you want from me!” More unversed appeared, Velle held her keyblade over her head. “Fira!” she shouted. Flames ignited over her head, shooting out and killing more unversed.

“She's gotten stronger,” Vanitas said out.

A larger unversed pounced on her and knocked her down, "get off me!” She growled. She kicked it off of her, she summoned her keyblade again and threw it at the heartless “Thundara!” She commanded as the keyblade hit the unversed, the combo attack destroyed it. 

“Hm?” Xehanort was impressed, Velle had improved just as he thought she would. She just needed a little push, the question was how could he weaken her enough to control her. “Vanitas.” He ordered.

Vanitas jumped, he looked up at Xehanort on the cliff’s edge, "That wasn’t part of the deal!” He protested.

“Go,” Xehanort said with deathly calm.

Vanitas felt his body fighting him, something didn’t feel right with Xehanort’s change of plans. Vanitas summoned his keyblade and walked towards Velle. She thrust her keyblade through another unversed and Vanitas winced, feeling the negativity rejoin him. He cracked his neck and Velle turned towards him. 

“I won’t back down!” She growled, Velle focused on Vanitas while using magic to fend off the remaining unversed.

“Give up, Velle. Look at you, you’re low on health and out of magic. Know when to quit.” He all but pleaded. Part of him didn’t want to hurt her and the other part consumed by the darkness of the unversed wanted to tear her apart. The bit of humanity he’d gained fought against the darkness but he was losing. 

“I won’t,” Velle grimaced. Despite her pain she sprinted towards Vanitas and swung her keyblade down. He easily blocked her with his free hand. He held it to her stomach “Firaga.” Velle flew back consumed with pain, her vision turned to darkness.

“Is this the end?” Was all she remembered thinking.

...

_ But it wasn’t. _

_... _

_ It was just the beginning. _

_... _

Velle wasn’t gone she was fading back and forth from the land of the living and dead, her heart was damaged by Vanitas’s keyblade and magic. 

“Good work Vanitas,” Xehanort smirked and descended the cliff. He walked over to Velle and pulled her up by the collar of her jacket.

“What are you going to do to her?” Vanitas walked closer. 

“Do you have a soft spot for her Vanitas? Have the unversed driven you insane enough to think that someone would pick you--the shadow cast-- over pure light!?” Xehanort cackled.

“N-no.” Vanitas spat. “You said she would succumb to the darkness and join us. She didn’t.”

“Oh she’ll join us alright,” Xehanort gripped Velle’s unconscious face in his hand. Velle’s eyes lulled open when her head was jolted. Xehanort’s eyes bore into hers, sending a chill throughout her body. She felt utter fear as her former Master stared at her. Vanitas watched in horror as Velle’s hair turned silver and her eyes turned yellow. 

“That wasn’t part of the deal!” Vanitas shouted, trying to pull Velle from Xehanort’s grip. It was too late, "You never said you wanted to possess her!” Vanitas growled, catching Velle as Xehanort dropped her.

“I never said I wasn’t either, besides don’t be confused she’d never pick you. This is the only way she’d be by your side.” Xehanort spat. “Now take her away, train her, I will call on you when there is something I want you to do.” Xehanort left through a dark corridor.

Vanitas held Velle in his arms, she was awake but expressionless. This was what Xehanort wanted to do to Terra, he never said anything about using Velle too. “That idiot,” Vanitas growled. He said no more. He would wait until Xehanort healed Velle before he chose to act.

Although Velle’s face was expressionless her chest was heaving violently. Vanitas waited for her to stabilize before moving her. 

“Stand,” He ordered. The Xehanort controlled Velle stood mechanically following his command. He summoned a portal, "Go on.” Velle walked into the portal silently and Vanitas followed behind.

Vanitas brought Velle to a hotel in Traverse town Xehanort had rented out for him. He opened the room door and Velle filed in. Vanitas looked around for something to do with the Xehanort controlled Velle until she was healthy enough. Vanitas shrugged, "Sit down or something, I don’t know.” 

Velle felt herself sit down, she was watching her body move against her will. She was horrified, every minute that passed she felt herself get stronger but there was nothing she could do to move her body or speak. She’d caught a glimpse of her reflection in a window and was shocked at her appearance. Silver hair, yellow eyes, that wasn’t herself staring back at her. She watched Vanitas pace the room, he never removed his helmet. He remained silent for a while and then finally he pulled a chair up in front of her and sat down on it backwards.

“So...how ya feeling? Good enough to fight?” Vanitas asked innocently. He’d thought long and hard on how he was going to find out that Velle was healthy enough for him to interrupt the spell.

“Yes,” Velle replied, she couldn’t control herself. She couldn’t beg for help, she didn’t know what was happening to her or who was speaking for her.

“Out of curiosity, what happened to Velle?” he asked.

“She was mortally wounded and relinquished control of her body. She is now healthy and tucked away in a pocket of her mind observing our interactions.” She felt herself answer robotically. 

The masked boy chuckled, "Good. That’s what I wanted to hear.” 

He waved his hand slowly in front of Velle’s face, he closed his eyes and concentrated. Before the Xehanort-Velle could react Vanitas’s hand glowed red. Velle’s eyes slowly turned green and her hair back to purple. “It worked!” he grinned behind his mask.

“Vanitas?” Velle felt herself say, it was actually her who said it. “What did you do to me?” She accused, terrified.

“It wasn’t me,” Vanitas said, putting his hands up in defense, "Xehanort. Listen I’m really good at everything but I’m not as strong as Xehanort.”

“We can take him together,” Velle said sitting forward on the bed.

Vanitas snorted “No, no we can not...but I like your enthusiasm.” Vanitas sighed, "I’ll have to reverse the spell when Xehanort calls.”

Velle jumped up, "No, please don’t!”

He flinched, "I don’t have a choice.”

“Of course you do, we always have a choice Vanitas. I can’t control myself, please don’t reverse the spell.” Velle pleaded.

“Of course you can’t control yourself, no one could if they had Xehanort at the wheel.” He explained.

“Xehanort?” Things were starting to make more sense to her. Her heart started racing and it was as if all the sound was muffled in the room. She grabbed his hand that was hanging over the edge of the chair. “Please Vanitas, you don’t owe me anything, I know...but don’t do it.”

He stared at her hand holding his for a moment, he wasn’t used to the feeling of guilt. He ripped his hand away from her and walked over to the window, staring out at the night. “I have to, Vellum….”

“Why?” Velle asked desperately. For some reason she felt as if she could reason with Vanitas.

Vanitas snapped back to face herand growled begrudgingly, "I can’t.”

Velle felt tears of despair prickle at the corner of her eyes, "Why? I don’t understand.”

“I’m not strong enough! Is that what you want to hear!?” Vanitas threw the chair he was sitting on in a fit of rage. The unversed were slowly being reborn and he was realizing that he was acting rashly. Velle flinched when the chair made impact with the wall and shattered.

“I--” she started.

“It doesn’t matter what you say. It doesn’t matter what I say, don’t you get it?” Vanitas spat angrily. He sat on the other side of the bed and put his head in his hands, "Xehanort tricked both of us.”

“I have to go to Ven, Terra needs our help!” Velle pleaded.

Vanitas glared at her, “ If Ventus can’t handle saving his friend on his own, he doesn’t deserve help. He needs to become stronger, you need to stop interfering.”

“I won’t let you fight him, I won’t let you forge the X-blade,” Velle said, threateningly.

He let out a cold laugh, "Still haven’t accepted that you have no choice in the matter? This doesn’t have to do with you, it has to do with me and that pathetic weakling.”

“Ventus is not pathetic, he’s not a weakling. You’re the one who won’t even try to stand up to Xehanort.” Velle retorted. 

He scoffed, "Oh, well. If you think you’re that strong then why don’t I reverse the spell and you can defeat Xehanort all on your own.” Velle fell silent, “That’s what I thought.” He snapped. 

She sat back down on the bed in an awkward silence, “But Terra…”

“Terra will be fine, his fate will be the same as yours,” Vanitas replied, much calmer.

“Do I look fine to you?” 

Vanitas chuckled, "Guess not, but you’re alive.”

Silence, again.There was a light shuffling noise of Velle’s feet on the carpet, "Thank you.” she managed after some time.

“Huh?” Vanitas asked, not hearing her.

“I said, thank you,” Velle repeated with more conviction. 

“For what?” Vanitas scoffed.

“For saving me?” Velle whispered, she was swallowing all of her pride to thank the masked boy.

“Are you kidding me? You’re not safe, look around. You’re in a strange world with someone who’s trying to kill your friend. You’re being held against your will completely controlled by Xehanort. Your friend Terra is going to be consumed by the darkness. And that girl Aqua? She doesn’t stand a chance even...And soon everything will fall into darkness, nothing matters anymore can’t you see? Not even your thank you.” Vanitas ranted.

Velle didn’t speak for a moment, all that could be heard was the masked boy's heavy breathing. “Still,” She swallowed once, "Thank you for doing what you could.”

“You’re impossible!” Vanitas snapped, he stormed over to the door and left, slamming the door behind him. Velle jumped when the door slammed, she felt the tears she’d been holding back begin to fall. What was she going to do? How was she going to find Ventus again, let alone Terra, or Aqua? She felt like something had been ripped from her, her freedom and her hope. Vanitas told her there was nothing she could do, but deep in her heart she knew she would never give up.

Ventus's other stood in the hallway fuming. How dare she thank him? Who did she think she was! Vanitas felt his breathing begin to calm, and he rubbed his temples. No one had ever thanked him before, then again he never did anything for anyone else but himself before today. Still Vanitas was darkness, no friends, no family, nobody cared about him as Xehanort would often remind him. He was risking everything by breaking Xehanort’s hold on her even if it was only temporarily. Velle had such blind hope, and it infuriated him. How could she look at everything with rose colored glasses when everything was actually falling into darkness. He looked around the empty hallways. Upon first glance you couldn’t even tell that darkness was attacking the worlds, everything seemed fine. But he knew better, Xehanort was on the move. 

He frowned as he thought of what to do next, he couldn’t leave. He knew he had to watch Velle and wait for Xehanort’s call. His mind wandered back to the Violet haired girl locked in the room. She might be hungry, he might as well order her some food. He walked slightly down the hall and around a corner to pick up the hotel phone by the elevator. Vanitas ordered a few items to the room and waited outside until the bellhop arrived. He didn’t want to go in and face Velle yet, she probably needed some time to unload things on her own. 

The bellhop arrived with a cart of food, "Is this for you?” 

Vanitas nodded in response, he tossed a few munny at the boy and took two plates off of the cart. He unlocked the hotel door and walked in. He was surprised when the door opened fully, Velle had flinched and quickly began rubbing her eyes. Was she crying? 

“What are you doing back already?” She asked, her nose sounded stuffy and her eyes were glowing red. She didn’t hide the fact that she was crying well.

“I never left,” he replied. “Here, take this,” he handed her a plate and took a seat on the other side of the bed with his.

“What’s this?” She asked lifting the cloche to reveal Conssome. 

“What does it look like?” Vanitas retorted.

“Thank you,” she muttered, quickly picking up the spoon and eating. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was because she was wallowing in her misery. 

“Stop that,” Vanitas said. He removed the cloche from his own food to reveal a chocolate mousse.

“I can’t help it, I was taught to say thank you when I’m thankful,” She mumbled.

“More like trained, like a dog,” Vanitas insulted.

Despite her misery Velle felt herself glare at him, "Maybe someone should train you like the dog you are. You’re supposed to say you’re welcome, not throw a fit when someone says thank you.” She snapped.

Vanitas smirked, he looked at the delicious chocolate mousse on his plate. He loved sweets, it was the only thing he had time for. He glanced from his food over to Velle and back to the mousse, conflicted.

“Is that all you got?” She asked.

“What’s wrong with this?” Vanitas asked, picking at it mindlessly with his spoon.

“Nothing, chocolate mousse is great but it’s just a dessert.” Velle explained.

“So?” Vanitas retorted, he didn’t look up at her.

“Are you going to even eat it?” She pressed.

Vanitas held back a growl, he wanted to devour it right then and there...but he couldn’t. Xehanort instructed Vanitas to never, under any circumstances, remove his mask for another to see his face. He thought at first it was because he looked exactly like Ventus and it would give him away. Although, the first time he saw his reflection he was shocked to see that he didn’t look like Ventus at all. How could he BE Ventus without looking like him, it didn’t make sense to him. “Not right now,” He put it on the bedside table.

“Why? You look like you want it.” Velle asked, she didn’t know what to say so she would talk to him about the food.

“I do, what’s it to you?” Vanitas snapped upset he couldn’t rip his mask off and eat it right then and there, “Do you want it? You keep asking about it!” 

Velle blushed and sat back, "No, it’s yours.”

Vanitas rolled his eyes behind his mask, "Do you want it?” He asked slowly, he could tell she did. She must have been starving, it didn’t surprise him. She used a lot of energy in her fight.

Velle was silent for a moment before her stomach growling broke it,” Maybe…” She mumbled after a minute.

Vanitas snorted, she looked ashamed, “Take it.” He put the plate in her hand and she smiled happily. Vanitas was surprised that he could make her smile with something so small after everything she was going through.

“Are you sure? What about you? What are you going to eat?” She asked, not touching the mousse. Vanitas watched her with amusement.

“I’ll order another one,” He walked to the door and turned around before he left. “I feel like I don’t need to say this but I will anyway. Don’t leave this room, if you do I will find you. And if I find you, I’m going to have to reverse my spell so you follow the rules. Got it?” 

Velle disregarded him, knowing she had idea where to go anyways. She licked the mousse off of her spoon happily and nodded. Vanitas snorted and shut the door behind him.

Vanitas walked down the hall to the phone. He knew he could have called room service from the phone in the room, but he wanted to eat his dessert outside so he could take his helmet off. The bellhop delivered the plate to him and Vanitas quickly took off his helmet and shoved the mousse in his face. 

Just then a door opened somewhere in the hallways and he heard a small voice call, "Vanitas?”

Vanitas dropped the plate he just finished and threw his helmet back on and quickly went back into the hall. “I thought I told you not to leave, Vellum.” He barked.

Velle jumped and blushed, "I’m not. I just--can I have another one?”

Vanitas snorted, "Sure.”

“I can pay for it,” She added.

“Whatever,” He waved his hand dismissively, "Shut the door.” He commanded as he walked around the corner again. He returned to the room shortly with her dessert and handed it to her.

“Thanks!” She grinned, taking the sweet from him.

“I told you to stop that,” Vanitas snapped.

Velle contemplated him for a moment with squinted eyes, "Mmmm...no.” Then she returned happily to the mousse.

Vanitas chuckled, "You seem...more content.” He chose his words carefully.

Velle nodded but didn’t look up. “I have food.” She lifted her head to look at him, "Where’s yours? Didn’t you get any?” She asked. “Did you not have enough munny?” She asked, reaching into her pocket.

“No,” Vanitas growled, "I ate, I have plenty of munny.”

“Why did you eat out there?” Velle asked after a moment.

“We’re not friends, stop asking me things.” Vanitas said coldly, Velle sighed. He laid on one side of the bed and summoned his keyblade, Void Gear. While Velle finished the dessert he tossed his keyblade in the air and caught it as it fell back down.

“Now what?” Velle asked as she put her plate down on the table across the room.

“I don’t know,” Vanitas mumbled, without looking at her.

“What do you normally do?” she asked, "I mean, when you wait for Xehanort.”

“Go out and kill things.” Vanitas replied “But we can’t right now, you’re not supposed to go anywhere until he calls.”

“I-I don’t want to kill things…” She denied.

“You seemed to have fun destroying those unversed,” He said tossing the keyblade up. 

“What are those things anyway?” She asked snatching his keyblade from him. He sat up and shook his head disapprovingly.

“They’re negative energy, my negativity. My darkness that I unleash onto the world and when they die they return to me.” Vanitas explained, he held his hand out and summoned his keyblade back to him. “Noob.” He snorted when it left Velle’s hands.

“Does that mean their negative energy returns to you too?” Velle asked. Vanitas nodded, "Does that do anything to you?”

“A lot,” was all Vanitas said, he dismissed his keyblade and rolled over to face the wall. “I’m going to sleep, turn the light off.” He mumbled, although he didn’t go to sleep, he thought about how he was currently feeling. He tried to understand why he was talking to Velle and he weighed his options on whether or not to return her to Xehanort’s control. Velle on the other hand curled herself into a ball and laid as far as possible away from Vanitas. She thought about how her life changed in a matter of seconds. She had an overwhelming feeling that something even more horrible would happen soon. 

Velle felt hot tears fall down her cheeks onto the bed, she was scared. The implications of what Xehanort was doing were far more serious if all the stories her father told her when she was little were true. She accidentally let a sob slip out and she froze, trying to listen if Vanitas was asleep. There was silence for a moment.

“Are you crying? Again?” Vanitas’s voice croaked, it was several octaves lower from lack of use.

“...No...” She replied with a sniff. There was another long silence and Vanitas sighed, he rolled over onto his back and looked at the back of Velle’s head. 

“Hey,” he called. When Velle didn’t move he poked her shoulder., "Hey!” He tried again. He’d never done what he was about to do but he actually understood her pain.

“What!” Velle whispered harshly.

“It sucks,” Vanitas said.

“What sucks?” She snapped.

“All of this, it sucks. I know,” he elaborated, which was an effort for Vanitas.

Velle rolled over to face the masked boy who’d captured her, "What could you know about how I feel?” she asked.

“I didn’t ask to be part of this either,” Vanitas defended. They sat in silence glaring daggers at each other. “One day I woke up and I was told that I was part of some pathetic kid who couldn’t even take fourteen heartless. Then I was told it was my destiny to fight this kid but I’m supposed to sit back and let him get stronger first. All the while I’m supposed to follow the orders of this old geezer who demands I call him Master.” He paused and took a deep breath, "BUT WAIT! There’s more! All this time I’m supposed to do this and wear this stupid helmet.” Vanitas barked.

Velle found herself snickering despite the tears still running down her face. The snickering turned to full laughter, "I guess you’re right. It does suck.”

Vanitas let out a dry laugh, "Yeah…” He stayed silent and looked at Velle carefully, she was so close to him. He could reach out and hold her if she’d let him, but she wouldn’t. He sighed and continued, “I don’t like you or anything but can I offer you some advice?”

Velle snorted, “Go ahead.”

“You shouldn’t ever let anyone see you cry, it shows them your weakness.” Vanitas said.

“Well I have feelings,” Velle defended herself.

“What good are those?” Vanitas snickered.

“I don’t know, for feeling?” Velle pouted.

“Can’t say I know what that’s like,” Vanitas retorted.

“I'm sure you can feel things,” Velle said, ushering a long silence. Vanitas felt his breath quicken at the thought of Velle making him feel things. He tried to calm himself down.

“Nope,” He replied simply.

Velle rolled her eyes, "Whatever.”

“It’s good to know that you can though, I’ll keep that in mind.” Vanitas mumbled sleepily. “You good?” Vanitas asked.

“Yeah, thanks.” Velle answered.

“No, I said don’t do that,” Vanitas replied with slurred sleepy words.

Velle stuck her tongue out at him and closed her eyes, they fell asleep facing each other on opposite sides of the bed.


	26. Xehanort and Terra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velle is summoned and Vanitas reinstates Xehanort's spell, when they arrive in the badlands Xehanort dismisses Vanitas. Vanitas reluctantly leaves Velle alone with Xehanort while unbeknownst to him Terra is to meet them. While Velle is gone somewhere in different world someone was destroying Vanitas's unversed and he is quickly over come with their negativity. When Velle returns Vanitas demands to know what Xehanort wanted but Velle can not remember, they learn quickly that trying to force her to remember will only bring her pain.

“Time to go, Velle. Wake up,” Vanitas’s voice broke through Velle’s rest.

“Five more minutes, Ven...” She groaned rolling over. She struggled to open her eyes and saw Vanitas standing in front of her. The day before's events rushed back to her and she sat up abruptly. Velle jumped to the other side of the bed and stood back from Vanitas. “No, please don’t.” She begged.

Vanitas sighed and walked closer to her slowly, "You know that you’re not far enough for it to matter. I have to do it, Velle, Come on.” 

Velle rubbed the sleep from her eyes and groaned in frustration, she didn’t say anything intelligible but walked up to Vanitas with her eyes closed.

“I need you to open your eyes, Vellum,” Vanitas said surprisingly patient.

“Don’t call me that,” She mumbled, but opened her eyes. Vanitas held his hand up in front of her face and looked at her bright green eyes for a moment. Then he waved his hand and yellow started to overcome her pupils. Silver traveled down her purple hair until it was all gone and Velle was now, no longer in control of her body.

“Has Master Xehanort called for us?” She heard her voice say.

Vanitas cringed at the cold tone but nodded, "Let’s go.” She followed him out the door.

Vanitas brought her back to the badlands, they stood on a high cliff and waited for the old Master. The wind picked up a cloud of sand and through it Vanitas could see Xehanort walking.

“How was she?” He asked when he reached the two.

“Fine,” Vanitas replied curtly.

“Thank you, you may leave Vanitas.” Xehanort ordered.

“Leave?” He asked, shocked.

“That is right, you are no longer needed here. Terra is on his way here and the three of us need to discuss something.” Xehanort replied.

Vanitas summoned a dark corridor and entered it, while inside the portal he paced. “What does he need her for? What is he going to do to her?” Vanitas spat, as he paced. “What if they’re plotting against me?” he growled. The masked boy could literally feel the negativity of the unversed clouding his mind and making him angrier and angrier, he was seething.

Terra soared over the badlands looking for any sign of Xehanort. When he flew over a rather large rock formation he saw Xehanort waiting for him. “Xehanort…” Someone else caught Terra’s attention, "Velle?” He quickly landed his glider and ran over to them.

“Velle!” Terra shouted. “Velle what are you doing here? Are you okay?” He ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders but suddenly gasped. There was something different about her, her hair, her eyes. “Velle? Why won’t you answer me?” He asked again.

“Because she simply does not want to.” Xehanort spoke.

“Yeah right, I know you have something to do with it. Look at her!” Terra accused. “I have been to other worlds. I know all about the things you’ve done. I just don’t understand why!” 

Xehanort looked at the ground, "Someone had to safeguard the light...from the demon I unleashed.” Terra glanced at Velle.

“You must know about the boy by now, the one in the mask.” Xehanort smirked, "His name is Vanitas. A creature of pure darkness, one of my creation.”

“Vanitas? Are you telling me he came from you?” Terra asked. 

“He came from Ventus,” Xehanort replied.

“Ventus? Velle, come on, snap out of it! You can be disappointed in me all you want but he hurt Ven! You can’t stay with him.” Terra beseeched, but received no response. Velle just looked straight through him as if he wasn’t there. 

“Vanitas was the darkness that was inside your friend. It was an accident. While training with me Ventus succumbed to darkness and there was but one way to save him--strip that part of him away. And thus Vanitas was made. In the process I damaged Ventus’s heart in the most horrific way. So I did what I thought was right and left him with Eraqus. I knew the boy could not stay with me, the man who did him such grievous harm.” Xehanort turned and pretended to weep.

Terra looked at Velle, "Is this true, Velle?” She didn’t respond. “Master Xehanort, you shouldn’t feel bad. Ventus has gotten a lot better. You shouldn’t try to blame yourself for trying to save him.”

Xehanort turned to Terra, "Well, thank you lad, you know how to put an old man’s heart at ease.” 

Velle was shouting in her mind, "No Terra! Don’t fall for it! He’s going to destroy everything! Terra!!” However, no one heard her.

“Why didn’t you say anything Velle?” Terra asked her.

“I didn’t want to get the Master in trouble,” Velle replied. It was the first time she spoke and her voice sent chills down Terra’s spine. Something was wrong with Velle, that he was sure of. “What’s wrong with her?” 

Xehanort shook his head and lied, "I do not know, I found poor Vellum out in one of the worlds like this by chance. I took her with me to try to help her, but I have not figured out what ails her.” 

“Velle can you hear me?” Terra asked sincerely. 

“Yes?” She was devoid of all emotion and her responses were slightly delayed.

“Don’t worry Velle, Master Xehanort will help you. Get better soon, Velle. Ven’ll be really upset if you get hurt,” Terra reassured her. “Master, why is Vanitas still around?”

“Ah! Yes, Well I did the best I could to contain him the moment he emerged but..”

“He managed to escape,” Terra finished for him.

“Mm,” Xehanort nodded. Velle couldn’t listen any longer. How could Terra believe Xehanort’s lies? His story was too convenient, he was the common denominator. He was the enemy, why couldn’t Terra see that?

“Master, I’ll take care of Vanitas.” She heard Terra say, he turned to her before he left. “Please get better, Vellum, we need you.” He placed a hand on her shoulder and left.

“Well done Vellum, thank you for helping me fool your friend Terra.” Xehanort chuckled to himself. He held his hand up and summoned a portal, "Take this dark corridor, it will take you to Vanitas. Do not tell him what transpired here.” Velle felt herself nod and she walked into the portal.

The masked boy sat in his hotel room in Traverse Town doubled over in pain. Suddenly another jolt of pain sent him to the floor. Somewhere out there, someone was doing a number on his unversed. Along with the pain of them rejoining him he felt himself seething in anger. Why did Xehanort want Velle alone? What if he did something to her? What if he found out the Vanitas broke the spell? The minute he was alone with her he had to do it again so she could tell him. 

Just then the sound of a dark corridor opening behind him caught his attention. He put one arm onto the bed and struggled to pull himself up to see Velle. He smirked “, Perfect.” 

Vanitas summoned all of his strength and held his hand out, slowly he waved it once over her and wiped the silver and yellow colors from her body and Xehanort’s control over her was gone. 

“Ah!” he cried out and fell to the ground in pain.

Velle blinked a dull headache away, thoroughly confused. She had no memory of anything since she agreed for Vanitas to relinquish control back to Xehanort. “Vanitas? What happened?” She ran over to him and crouched down.

“Don’t touch me!” He snarled. The anger inside of him was unbearable. He wanted to reach out and choke the life out of Velle, but something was stopping him.

“I don’t understand, what’s wrong? Are you in pain?” She asked, looking for a wound but not finding anything.

“What did he want from you?” Vanitas snapped, pushing her away violently.

“I don’t know,” Velle said frantically.

“What do you mean you don’t know? What happened after I left?” Vanitas pressed.

“I don’t know!” Velle exclaimed, she tried as hard as she could to recollect what happened but she couldn’t. The harder she tried to remember the more she noticed a dull pain throbbing in her head. “I don’t know…” she repeated.

“Argh!” Vanitas fell to the ground in pain.

“Vanitas!” Velle cried, she got to her knees to help him up but he shoved her back forcefully.

“I’m fine,” he growled through barred teeth. “Just tell me what happened.”

“I can’t remember Vanitas, I swear!” Velle pleaded. He struggled to his feet and slowly backed Velle against a wall. “Vanitas stop!” Velle warned.

“Don’t lie to me Vellum, you don’t want to cross me.” Vanitas growled, he brought his hand to her throat and started to squeeze.

“Vanitas--” Velle choked out, she summoned her keyblade but he pinned her down so close to the wall she couldn’t move anything. His toned body was pressed up onto her, not in a seductive way but threatening. Still, Velle couldn’t help but feel her heartbeat quicken. Vanitas winced in pain as he was fighting back the anger before he did something he’d regret with no success. Even with that he still noticed her pulse quicken. He smirked behind his mask but didn’t say anything, he was too furious. Why was she hiding things from him?

“What happened? Stop lying to me!” Vanitas snarled, tightening his grip further.

“I...can’t… remember!” Velle struggled, her keyblade disappeared in a flash of light. In her vision tiny black spots appeared and a sharp pain gripped her head. Still she couldn’t remember anything, it was as if she blinked and she was back in the room. “Ah!” Velle summoned all of her strength and pushed Vanitas away forcefully and grabbed her head.

“What the hell?” Vanitas asked as he watched Velle fall to the ground screaming.

“My head!” Velle cried, "I can’t remember!” Velle tried to lift her head but the pain returned. Vanitas caught a glimpse of her face and she had black tears falling down her cheeks.

“What the f--” Vanitas cut himself off, he felt bad for pushing Velle to remember when she was being honest. He also felt guilty for allowing the unversed’s negativity to affect him so much that he once again lashed out and attacked her. Vanitas let out a shaky exhale, his body exhausted from his own trauma. He limped over to Velle who was whimpering on the floor against the wall.

Velle felt something tug at her hand and she looked up. She couldn’t see much, her eyes were clouded with the tears of darkness. A blurry Vanitas stood over her pawing at her wrist. He pulled her to her feet slightly and hooked his arm underneath her wobbly legs. 

“What are you-” Velle started but whimpered when the pain returned, speaking made it worse. Vanitas didn’t respond; he just brought her to the bed and struggled slightly to pull back the covers. He laid her down and joined her on the other side. Velle buried her face in the pillow smearing black tears all over the fabric. There was silence from Vanitas while the pain throbbed in her head. She was confused, one minute he was trying to kill her the next he was putting her to sleep.

“Does it still hurt?” Vanitas asked after a moment.

“Yes,” her reply was muffled by the pillow.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I knew this would happen,” Vanitas mumbled.

“Are you apologizing?” Velle asked.

“No!” Vanitas said quickly. She laughed but the pain surged.

“Ah!” She hissed, grabbing her head again.

“Come here,” Vanitas grumbled, he pulled one of her hands towards him and shuffled closer himself. Velle tried not to move as much as possible but Vanitas shifted her head onto his chest and placed his hand on her head. A bright green light emitted from his hand and that, coupled with the rapid beat of Vanitas’s heart, somehow quelled the pain. Vanitas wasn’t sure if it was because of the struggle of absorbing the unversed or if it was because of Velle being so close to him but he didn’t question it, he remained still even as his heart tap danced in his chest. Velle’s eyes were shut tight to keep the light out, she inhaled sharply and opened her eyes for a moment. Vanitas smelled exactly like Ventus, how was that possible?

“Still bad?” Vanitas asked after he felt her stiffen slightly.

Velle relaxed herself and shook her head against his chest. She decided to allow him to console her, even if he’d tried to attack her. The minute Velle smelled Ventus’s cologne she felt safer than she had in days, "No, but it still hurts...I’m dizzy.” 

“Try to sleep, I don’t think we’ll be called to do anything else today…” Vanitas wrapped his arms around Velle’s frail body and lulled her to sleep with the beat of his heart now that it had slowed down considerably. It didn’t escape his mind that she was letting him console her. If she allowed him to do that, maybe it was possible for her to return his feelings.


	27. Monstropolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas takes Velle to Monstropolis so he can secure a deal that would aid Xehanort in the future. While on the monster planet Vanitas takes Velle to train. Velle is adamant about not fighting Vanitas's unversed but he forces her to. Velle being as stubborn as she is refused to fight and renders the unversed utterly useless momentarily. Vanitas, infuriated by the negativity flowing into him from the unversed, attempts to kill Velle seemingly deaf to her pleading.

Velle woke the next morning groggy and disoriented, she felt like something was on her face. She rubbed it and gasped when she saw black residue in her hand. 

“What is this?” She muttered. 

She tried to sit up but something prevented her, Velle looked down and saw Vanitas knocked out beside her. His arm was wrapped around her waist, she peeled it off of her and stood quietly. Velle walked over to the bathroom and turned the light on, she observed herself in the mirror and was shocked to see black smeared across her face.

“What is this?” Velle asked herself again as she scrubbed her face in the sink.

“It’s Xehanort’s darkness pouring out of you,” Vanitas startled her, he was standing in the doorway. His voice was low and groggy, “You tried to remember what happened when you were with him yesterday but maybe that’s part of it. Maybe you can’t and won’t remember anything that’s happened to you while you’re under his control...I tried to get you to tell me what happened then your head started killing you and that stuff started coming out of your eyes.”

“But why would that make this happen?” Velle asked as she wiped her face with a towel. She was feeling a lot better now that her face was clean and she could see clearly.

“Maybe it was because you were rejecting Xehanort, trying to expel him from your body.” Vanitas suggested.

“I don’t really remember anything from last night either,” Velle said, walking back into the main room. Vanitas followed her, “That is...except for you trying to kill me.” 

Velle summoned her keyblade and held it out threateningly at the masked boy. He rolled his eyes behind the helmet and put a hand on her weapon, pushing it down. “I--”

“Say you’re sorry!” Velle growled as she pulled her keyblade up again.

“What?” Vanitas asked shocked.

“I said, say you’re sorry. It was because of the unversed right?” Velle asked, putting two and two together.

“Huh?” Vanitas stuttered out unintelligibly. He tried to kill her and all she wanted was an apology. He couldn’t wrap his head around her logic, she must have been insane.

“The unversed, they did that to you right?” Velle asked again slower.

“Uh...yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, yes they did.” He forced himself to pull it together and managed a small sentence.

“Are you feeling better?” Velle asked, making her weapon disappear.

“I’m fine,” Vanitas replied, looking towards the door for an escape. He felt vulnerable and uncomfortable under Velle’s interrogation. 

“So…” Velle continued. “Say.you’re.sorry.” She emphasized.

“I--” Vanitas stuttered again.

“Have you never said I’m sorry before?” Velle snapped, turning her back angrily to him

“No…” She heard him mumble.

“What do you mean no?” Velle turned back around and looked at him, shocked. “Oh, well just say it.”

“Don’t I have to mean it?” Vanitas asked, he was almost like a child.

Velle snorted, "You’re not sorry for trying to kill me!?”

He stiffened, "No I am, I just--” Velle felt herself laugh at his difficulty.

“What’s so funny?” Vanitas snapped, embarrassed.

She regarded him with amusement and replied honestly, "You.”

“I’m sorry I tried to kill you,” Vanitas said quickly yet sarcastically.

“Thank you,” Velle stuck her nose in the air with pride and added, "And you don’t have to always mean it when you say I’m sorry, sometimes it’s just the thought that counts...but in this case I know you really sorry, right?” She narrowed her eyes and waited for his reply.

Vanitas’s lip twitched into an amused smile, “Yep. You got me. What can I say?” He replied sarcastically. In truth, he was angry with himself that he’d lost control. Velle was someone he honestly wanted to hold close and keep away from the darkness of the world. He found it almost comical that he, a being of pure darkness, would want to shelter his prisoner from essentially...himself.

“Good.”

Velle turned to walk away but Vanitas grabbed her shoulder, holding her in place, "Hold on.” he said. “Xehanort gave me orders…” 

Velle felt her heartbeat quicken with fear, "Are you going to--”

Vanitas shook his head, "No, it’s fine. You’ll be with me today so I don’t need to reverse the spell.” Velle looked relieved, "Don’t relax too much, you have to train with me today.” 

Velle rolled her eyes, "That shouldn’t be too tough, I’m a Keyblade Master Apprentice. How hard could your training be compared to that?” 

Vanitas let out a dry laugh, "It’s a nightmare. Get ready I’ll be back with food.” He left, Velle walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. When Vanitas returned she ate quickly and he summoned a portal.

“Go on,” He urged after he tied the blindfold over her eyes to protect her.

“Where are we going?” She asked, unsure. Vanitas rolled his eyes and shoved her into the corridor forcefully. “Hey!” She shouted.

“Monstropolis,” He answered. “Hold on, stand still.” He snapped, he grabbed her shoulders and held her in place.

“I need to change your appearance, the people of Monstropolis don’t like humans in their city.” Vanitas explained as his hand started to glow.

“So what are you gonna change me into?” Velle asked with worry.

Vanitas smirked behind his mask and Velle could hear the amusement in his voice, "Something unnatural.” 

“Aw, come on Vanitas,” Velle backed up slowly.

“ _ Sorry _ ,” he hissed ironically and then snickered. A white light shone out from his hand and overcame Velle’s body. 

“Vanitas!” Velle whined as the light dissipated. She couldn’t see anything so she tried to feel her arms under her coat. They felt wet and a little slimy but her fingers felt elongated with claws. “Vanitas….” She whined again.

The boy was quiet, she didn’t know why, but suddenly he burst out laughing. “Oh, this is hilarious.” he managed after a moment. He took a hold of Velle’s arm and began to steer her towards the other side of the portal. 

“What’s hilarious, Vanitas?” She demanded, slowing down.

“You might just want to keep the blindfold on even after we get out of here,” he chuckled.

“Stop! Why?” Velle shouted, feeling nervous. He didn’t answer directly; he just laughed and grabbed her wrist under her coat.

“Ew…” he muttered and shook his hand while snickering to himself. 

“Vanitas! What did you turn me into!?” Velle shrieked. 

He winced at her volume but shook his head even though she couldn’t see him. “Relax,” he snorted, trying to control his amusement, "You’ve never looked this good before.” He snorted again but stopped himself from laughing further. He took a hold of her arm over her coat and pushed her gently down the corridor.

“Here we are,” Vanitas announced, still trying to hide his amusement.

“I’m nervous…” Velle said as she removed her hood and her blindfold. She felt sharp claws against her face and she cringed at the idea of what she was about to see. The violet haired girl looked around, they seemed to be in a factory of some kind. Her gaze fell on her hands that had elongated bat claws, she groaned. She pushed her sleeve up and saw that her arm was now one tentacle complete with slime and suckers, she groaned again.

“What does my face look like Vanitas?” She asked, not even wanting to know the answer. Vanitas snickered and shook his head indicating that he wasn’t going to tell her. “Come on!”

He shook his head again, "No.”

“Fine!” Velle stomped over to a large yellow tube that had some reflective silver metal on it. She peered at herself in it and screamed, "Vanitas! Change me now!”

“I can’t choose what you look like!” He laughed backing up, she was glaring at him with three furious eyes and fangs that looked like they could kill. However, Vanitas being the embodiment of darkness found it hilarious.

“Seriously?” Velle groaned. “Okay, let’s get this day over with as fast as possible. What do you want me to do first.”

“First we need to find someone and offer them my services in the future,” He started to walk away and Velle jogged to catch up with him.

“How do you know who you’re looking for?” Velle asked as she followed Vanitas through the factory.

“They’re all wearing name tags, Vellum.” Vanitas answered sarcastically. 

“Ew, don’t call me that.” Velle snapped.

“What do you mean? That’s your name.” He replied.

“I don’t like it, it doesn’t sound like me.” She stuck her tongue out in disgust.

“But it’s your name, how could it not sound like you?” Vanitas asked. They reached a large warehouse that was transporting doors in hundreds of different directions. Vanitas stopped and cocked his head at Velle in confusion.

“You never wished you had a different name?” Velle asked.

Vanitas shrugged, “I haven’t been around that long I guess.” 

“It’s so weird, you really are Ventus, aren’t you?” She asked, trying to see through his mask, he stepped back avoiding her. “I saw when Xehanort ripped you from him…” 

“In a sense, yes I am Ventus,” Vanitas replied.

“And Ventus is you?” Velle continued.

“Yeah,” Vanitas mumbled, they walked in silence for a moment.

“Who are we looking for anyways? Don’t we need to find him before we can start training?” Velle asked suddenly, the silence making her feel uncomfortable.

“His name’s Randall Boggs,” Vanitas answered.

“You guys looking for Boggs?” A voice asked from behind them, they turned around to see a short worker in a yellow hazmat suit.

“Yeah.” Vanitas answered a little standoffish.

“What for?” The worker asked, suspicious after hearing his tone.

“Um!” Velle interjected quickly, "I’m supposed to be transferring to his department and I was supposed to see him about getting some forms…” Velle looked up at the high ceiling feigning thought and confusion, "Or something like that, I don’t know it’s my first day.” Velle shrugged.

“And you?” the worker asked nodding to Vanitas.

“Same,” Vanitas shrugged.

“Oh! You’ve got the first day jitters don’t you?” The worker jeered, he abandoned the cart he was pushing and slapped Vanitas on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’re all real nice here! You’ll get the hang of things in no time!” 

Vanitas visibly stiffened at the unwanted contact and through gritted teeth replied, "Great!”

“Yeah! Just go on ahead down the hall to the information booth. Roz’ll be able to tell you where to find Randall, she knows everything!” He pointed them down the hall and Velle and Vanitas left.

After a moment of walking in silence Velle burst out with laughter.

“What?” Vanitas snapped.

“That guy made you so uncomfortable!” Velle said between giggles.

“I don’t like being touched,” Vanitas mumbled. “Do you always lie that easily?”

Velle snorted, "I don’t like to lie unless I have to, besides isn’t lying your thing?”

“Why would it be my thing?” Vanitas asked gruffly.

“Because you’re darkness.” She replied.

“Look there’s the information booth. Come on.” He said, changing the subject. They walked over to a large glass window that had a small circle cut out so they could speak to the woman behind it. She was a large slug-like creature wearing a grimace with a name tag that read Roz.

“Next!” She shouted.

“We’re looking for Randall Boggs, could you help us find him?” Velle asked nicely.

“Sector C,” Roz replied dismissively as she continued to shuffle her papers.

Velle exchanged a look with Vanitas and then shrugged, “Thanks!” 

The two continued through the warehouse, above them on a large awning read “Sector A.” “It should be this way, “ Vanitas said as he led her down the hall.

“That was easy,” Velle commented from behind Vanitas.

“She’s just some pathetic paper pusher, probably doesn’t give a shit about her job.” Vanitas grunted in response.

“You curse a lot,” Velle said after a moment.

“And?” Vanitas replied obviously annoyed.

“And nothing,” Velle shrugged.

“Good.” he grumbled. “Look this is Sector C and that must be him, “ he nodded towards a lizard creature slithering around frantically with eight arms. “Stay here, while I talk to him.” He ordered.

“And do what?” Velle asked, throwing her hands in the air.

“I don’t care,” Vanitas snapped.

“Fine.” she pouted at Vanitas’s retreating figure. She saw a mirror behind her and walked up to it, she looked at herself. “Oh boy, do I look tired...what have I gotten myself into?” She tucked a piece of stray hair behind her pointy ear, she glanced over her shoulder at Vanitas. He was walking back towards her leaving Randall staring at him suspiciously.

“Let’s go,” he spoke.

“What happened?” Velle asked curiously.

“Nothing, I just offered him my services in the future if he does something for me in return.” Vanitas replied.

“Like what?” Velle asked.

“Need to know basis, and you--”

“Don’t need to know, yeah, yeah I’ve heard that one before from Terra.” Velle rolled her eyes.

“Terra? You haven’t mentioned your friends in a while. Him or the girl I mean, do you not like them?” Vanitas asked.

“No it’s not like that, I just--” 

“Care more about that pathetic weakling?” Vanitas asked, sounding annoyed.

“You are that pathetic weakling, according to you.” Velle folded her arms over her chest.

“You were there,” Vanitas argued.

“Yeah but I don’t think you get it, calling Ven all those things means you’re them too.” Velle clarified.

“I’m not weak,” Vanitas snarled, he opened a door leading them to an abandoned part of the warehouse.

“I’m not saying that, you are. I’m just trying to prove a point. Aren’t you Ventus?” Velle asked while looking around at the vast dark space.

“I’m not just Ventus, I’m the darkness inside of him,” He explained, walking over to the wall and switching on one light.

“You’re a lot like him,” Velle said after a moment, he left her standing alone in the center of the large space. “You could have fooled me.”

“I am not!” He snapped sounding childish.

Velle giggled, "You sounded like him just now.”

“Shut up,” Vanitas spat, his mask hiding his blush. He didn’t know why but Velle’s comments were making him embarrassed even though there was no one in the room with them.

“How am I supposed to train?” She asked, looking up at the rickety spot light above her.

“With these,” Vanitas stepped up and waved his hand, several unversed emerged but seemed to idle waiting for a command.

“What? Are you nuts? No way!” Velle exclaimed.

“Why not?” Vanitas asked, looking down at the unversed. 

“They’ll just hurt you,” She reminded.

“So?” 

“So, that’s it, find another way.” Velle said, she turned her back to him.

He snorted, "There’s no other way, this is how the master wants it to be done.” 

“I’m not going to fight them,” She said stubbornly.

“Then you’ll get attacked by them,” Vanitas replied simply.

“You’d let them hurt me?” She asked, turning around and pouting.

“I thought you weren’t a damsel in distress,” He asked with a smirk.

“I’m not!”

“You sound like one, alright ready?” Vanitas asked, he raised his hand and before Velle could respond he waved it and the unversed attacked.

“Vanitas!” Velle shouted, she quickly jumped out of the way.

“I told you to get ready!” Vanitas laughed as he leaned against the wall and observed the unversed pouncing on the purple haired key bearer.

“No!” Velle retorted, she jumped back and summoned her keyblade quickly slashing one of the unversed to pieces. Vanitas winced slightly at the feeling of the negativity returning to him, but he could handle one unversed. “You asked if I was ready, you didn’t tell me to get ready.”

“Stop talking to me and watch your back,” Vanitas shouted. Velle turned around just in time to dodge an attack, "Cause I’m not going to!” he finished.

Velle snorted,” You just did!” 

He rolled his eyes and pretended to yawn, bringing his hand up to his mask like it was his mouth. “You owe me.” 

As Velle defeated the unversed that were charging after her, Vanitas would summon more. Before the negative energy of the unversed returned to him, he had a moment of peaceful clarity. Vanitas observed the purple monster that was Velle, skillfully dispatching her assailants. She was pretty impressive and he could visibly see her get better with every swing.

“Firaga!” Velle bellowed from the back of the warehouse, Vanitas cocked an eyebrow.

“That was a new one,” he muttered to himself. 

A flurry of flames emitted from the tip of Velle’s keyblade and lit the large room. Balls of fire rained down on the unversed like hellfire. Vanitas watched in awe as Velle sprinted her way through the unversed with lightning speed. She flipped and slipped intricately through the crowd slashing precisely, within seconds the large crowd of unversed froze and then fell to the ground dissipating. The onslaught of negativity that was bombarding Vanitas brought him to his knees. Velle watched in horror as he grabbed his head and screamed.

“Vanitas!” Velle shouted as she started to run towards him. Vanitas was silent after the outburst, he just kneeled on the ground trying to catch his breath and get a hold of the searing pain in his head.

“Are you oka--” before Velle could finish Vanitas raised his arm to summon more unversed. “No, that’s enough!”

“I decide when you’re done,” he snarled in a tone that made Velle take a step back.

“Vanitas?” Velle questioned. “I don’t want to train anymore.” She said definitively, her keyblade disappearing in a flash of light.

“We’re not done yet, bring it back!” Vanitas demanded as unversed surrounded him.

“I’d rather fight you than the unversed, I don’t want to hurt you,” Velle pleaded.

“That would be suicide,” Vanitas replied through his teeth.

“Summoning more unversed is suicide!” Velle beseeched.

“I can take it, I’m not weak like your boyfriend,” Vanitas spat with venom.

“He’s not my boyfriend, he’s not weak, and this isn’t about him. This is about you, stop making me fight those things, they’re hurting you!” Velle begged, dodging the few half assed attacks from the unversed, "Look, even they’re acting weird, you need to stop Vanitas!”

“I’m fine,” he growled, sending another monster after her. Velle dodged it too, he felt anger building up in him that they couldn’t land a hit. What if Velle was right and he was just as weak as Ventus? Vanitas was seething behind his helmet with his fists clenched by his side. He summoned several more unversed and set them on Velle. 

“I won't fight them!” Velle insisted, she dodged each of their attacks with intricate flips and slides, making Vanitas fume even more. Just then the spell that the fairy sisters taught her came in to mind. Velle created some distance between her and the creatures and summoned her keyblade, she lept in the air and started to glow white. 

“Stop!” Velle shouted, Clocks appeared to rotate around her and Vanitas gasped.

“Time magic? When did she learn that?” Vanitas muttered. Time around the two halted, freezing the unversed in place momentarily. Vanitas exploded with anger and shot towards her in a blinding sprint, keyblade drawn. As Vanitas watched time stop before his eyes he wondered why Velle didn’t stop him as well. He looked up to see the monster disguise he cast on her crack and shatter off of her like a shell. “How!?” Vanitas thought to himself as he continued to charge towards her. 

Velle landed on the ground with the soft sound of her shoes hitting the hardwood floors. Vanitas had just reached her and he swung his keyblade out to attack but it was met with hers. Velle’s hair blew back from the force and Vanitas watched in silent awe as she began to glow blue. Her hair floated around her like she was underwater and suddenly her green eyes were as blue as the ocean. She was beautiful and terrifying, a giant wave appeared behind her that he didn’t even notice.

“Waterga!” she dictated. The wave pulled back and before Vanitas could escape it lurched forward and barreled him over. Vanitas tumbled under the waves of her attack, rolling over himself several times before the waves receded. He stood up and summoned his keyblade, her attack wasn’t meant to hurt him, just create distance. However, Velle watched him summon his weapon and sprinted towards him. She tackled him to the ground and held him there.

“I said no more, Vanitas,” Velle said through gritted teeth, she used her keyblade to give her an advantage against him. Vanitas could have easily pushed her off of him but he was affected by the unversed still. His head was spinning and all he could see was red.

“I’m not weak!” He growled.

“I don’t think that,” Velle sighed. Vanitas used her distraction against her and flipped them over. Just then her stop spell wore off and the unversed started to wriggle again.

“Vanitas, please!” Velle begged, her eyes bore into his through the mask and he felt exposed. He wanted nothing more than to put her light out just then. It was shining through his soul; it was breaking him down and weakening him. His keyblade was pressed tightly against her throat but Velle didn’t move. Vanitas smirked as he pressed the blade down a little further, Xehanort would have to come up with another member for the last fight. Her big green eyes stared up at him, her chest was heaving and Vanitas could see it move.

“You don’t want to do this, it’s just the unversed. Let’s just go back to Traverse Town,” Velle whimpered. Her reaction made him feel powerful but it wasn’t enough, Vanitas had to prove to himself that he wasn’t weak.

“I do want to do this, with every fiber of my body. To every single thing that crosses my path.” Vanitas growled in a voice that was almost not his own. Velle winced as he pressed the blade down harder, she knew that wasn’t true. “I’ll tell you what, this will be the last part of your training for today.”

“What?” Velle asked, Vanitas stood and she did the same. 

“You fight me, if you win we’ll go back to Traverse Town.” Vanitas offered, his voice sounded dangerously calm and it made Velle nervous.

“And if you win?” She asked reluctantly.

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?” he asked, creating some distance between them. Velle felt like prey as Vanitas turned around and summoned his keyblade again. “If I win, you won’t leave here alive.”

“What?! No!” Velle protested but it was too late, Vanitas was charging towards her with his keyblade. She unzipped the organization coat around her and threw it to the side. She summoned her keyblade and avoided Vanitas’s attack just in time with a back flip. Quickly she tapped the armor on her left shoulder and activated it. 

“Vanitas, I don’t want to do this,” She repeated, now covered in full body armor.

“Then you will die for being weak.” he sneered in response. He charged towards her again then threw his keyblade and jumped onto it gliding around her. 

“What is he doing?” She asked herself.

Vanitas was determined to destroy the purple haired girl, he doubled back towards her and held his hand out. An orb of darkness started to gather in his palm growing in size. Velle sighed and tapped her armor removing it from her. 

“Are you stupid?” Vanitas shouted.

“I don’t want to fight you Vanitas,” Velle stated definitively.

“Then you’ll die!” Vanitas snapped.

“Then I’ll have to die, I can’t hurt you just because of what the unversed do to you. It’s not your fault.” Velle replied. Vanitas growled and shot the orb at her, Velle waited for the perfect timing and blocked it with her keyblade. It deflected away from her and flung somewhere in the empty warehouse with a crash. 

“You can drop the act, you only care about Ventus. You’ve even forgotten your friends Terra and Aqua. What the unversed do to me is none of your concern and don’t pretend it is, no one cares Master Xehanort told me so!” Vanitas jumped off of his keyblade and stood in front of her. 

“And you believe him? Vanitas! I care, you need to control it.” Velle demanded.

“The master would never lie to me,” Vanitas circled her dangerously.

“Xehanort is a deceiver, nothing more. Please, listen to me!” She begged, she dismissed her keyblade and stood before him vulnerable.

“Stop!” Vanitas snarled, he grabbed his head. She was confusing him on purpose, he saw how much she adored Ventus. Velle couldn’t care for him, she just wanted to escape. Vanitas pounced on her, his keyblade at her throat once more. Velle didn’t flinch, she stared him in the eye with sadness.

“I won’t fight you…” She whispered, her eyes glared at him with unwavering determination. Something in Vanitas snapped his resolve in two, his eyes trailed down her body. Velle was covered in a thin layer of sweat, her skin glistened under the one spot light. She slowly brought her hand to the blade. Vanitas watched her carefully, her hand slid down the blade slowly and she began to push it away. “Vanitas…please...” 

His hand began to shake as he fought with all his will to drive the keyblade into her but it didn't move further. Finally Vanitas sighed and dropped his keyblade, it hit the ground with a clang and a dark corridor appeared behind Velle.

“Get your coat on and get in before I change my mind,” he said through gritted teeth. 

Velle turned on her heel abruptly and threw on her coat and blindfold before stepping through the portal. Vanitas seemed like he was fighting with himself and Velle didn’t want to anger him further. She entered the portal and Vanitas grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her toward the exit. Velle was stiff as she walked down the hallway, she felt Vanitas’s grip tighten with the anger he was fighting. 

“Vanitas?” She asked, when they stopped.

“What!” He snapped.

“Are you feeling any better?” She continued slowly. 

He looked at her for a moment, furious. Better? He tried to kill her with every fiber in his body and for some reason he couldn’t do it. No he wasn’t feeling better, he was feeling weak. He didn’t answer her.

  
  
  



	28. Banishing Negative Energy SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas, furious that he couldn't bring himself to kill Velle, drags her back to Traverse Town. He attempts to leave the hotel and hunt down Ventus to make himself feel better for not being able to hurt the purple haired Keyblade weilder. Velle in an attempt to stop him tackles him to the ground and Vanitas is struck with a devious idea. He agrees not to go after Ventus if Velle spends the night with him in the most intimate way.
> 
> VANITAS/OC SMUT

The anger and fury radiated off of Vanitas as he shoved Velle forcefully through the portal, she stumbled into the hotel room. But before she could protest Vanitas had her pinned against the walled threateningly. She swallowed nervously as she stared at her reflection in his mask.

“I told you I didn’t want to fight the unversed, Vanitas!” She squeaked.

“Stop--” he growled, his hand finding her throat and squeezing.

“Vanitas…” She choked out and coughed. She should be terrified but she found herself excited.

“Stop pretending you care about what the unversed do to me,” he finished through clenched teeth.

“I do!” She insisted. 

Vanitas glared at her through his mask, "Pathetic.” he spat violently, he wasn’t sure if he was talking about Velle or himself for his inability to cause her real harm. With frustration he threw her to the side and she bounced as she landed on the bed. How dare she think she could lie to him? He knew who she truly cared for, Ventus, not him. Had she been holding his attention purposely so he didn’t try to seek out Ventus?

“Speaking of pathetic...” Vanitas spat. “I haven’t visited my brother in a long time…” 

Velle sat up quickly, “No, wait!” 

Vanitas let out a cold laugh, "Do you honestly think you can keep us apart?”

“You can’t fight with him, you can’t go along with Xehanort’s plan.” Velle pleaded.

“His plan is the reason for my existence,” Vanitas snarled. “It’s my actual purpose in life Velle, do you understand what you’re asking me to do?”

“I’m asking you to choo--” Velle started.

“Ventus and I are not supposed to be apart, it’s in our destiny to rejoin, it’s inevitable. And if I can’t kill you I’m going to find my brother and kill him.” Vanitas snapped, he summoned a dark corridor and began walking towards it.

“Vanitas no!” Velle leapt across the room and tackled him before he entered the portal. The two tumbled to the ground in a flurry of arms and legs and Velle pinned Vanitas to the carpet.

“What are you doing?!” He growled.

“You can’t fight Ventus, terrible things will happen if you do. I can’t let you do it, even if you kill me. I’m a key bearer, I can’t allow Xehanort to summon Kingdom Hearts!” She struggled to keep him down.

“Get off me! You do know I’m not even trying right?” He asked with annoyance. His anger dissipated a little, he found it a little cute that she thought she could overpower him.

“I don’t care, I’m not letting you go,” She barked, pushing back down on his arms with all her might. It didn’t even occur to her that she wasn’t restraining his legs, Vanitas was still on the ground because he wanted to be there, not because she had control of him. 

Vanitas glared at her, "You care about that idiot enough to risk your life going against me?”

“If Ventus is an idiot then so are you because you’re Ventus, aren’t you? Isn’t that what you’re always saying, you  _ are _ Ventus.” Velle spat. All Velle cared about was protecting his immature other half. He tried to push her off again without hurting her but she just squirmed and pushed back. Vanitas froze, the sensation of her hips rolling against him took his mind to a completely different place. He tried to shake the thoughts from his mind but Velle bucked against him again when she tried to restrain him. 

_ ‘If she insists on me not going after him then I’m going to need something to do with my free time… Velle could occupy my free time and I could keep us both satisfied...Much more than that Pathetic excuse for an other could… _ ’ he told himself. 

Vanitas had to admit that the petite violet haired keyblade wielder had impressed him beyond his expectations in Monstropolis. Her expertise had actually turned him on, almost as much as her pinning him to the floor and straddling him. With one quick push he flipped them over so he now had the advantage. Vanitas hovered over her, his knee lodged between her legs and his arms holding hers down by the wrists. His eyes trailed down her covered body, the organization coat masked all of the features he wanted to see and he growled in annoyance. 

Vanitas leaned down and whispered in a dangerously low voice, "How about we strike a deal instead?”

Velle swallowed hard, she knew that she needed to do something to stop Vanitas. Regardless if Ventus was strong enough to defeat him once they fought they would create the X-blade and Xehanort would summon Kingdom Hearts. The worlds would plummet into darkness and all life would be wiped out, she couldn’t allow that to happen. However, she had a strong idea of what Vanitas was about to suggest. “What kind of idea?” She asked slowly.

Vanitas smirked, he reached into her pocket and pulled out the blindfold, "It’s for me to know and you to feel. Put this on.” 

“But--”

“Just take it, I promise you won’t regret it,” He said in an even tone, under his mask he wore a smirk. Velle regarded him warily, she wanted to say no but her body betrayed her. She was excited, her heart skipped a beat as she felt her hand reach for the blindfold, she’d never been this close to a boy before in this context. “Good, put it on.”

“Why?” Velle asked as she tied it. She could only see shadows behind the blindfold. Vanitas removed his helmet and set it to the side.

“No peeking,” he whispered.

Suddenly she felt Vanitas’s hand at her chest. He began to unzip the organization coat. “What are you doing?!” She demanded.

“Occupying my free time now that I’m not going after Ventus,” He answered, continuing to unzip the coat until it was fully open.

“Uhm…” She stuttered. Vanitas was suddenly at her neck, he pushed her hair to the side and lowered his head. She was surprised to feel soft but spiky hair tickling her neck. Slowly he licked the soft skin between her neck and shoulder and caused Velle to shiver. Her entire body was stiff, but when she felt the tiny pinch of Vanitas’s teeth nibbling on her collarbone she couldn’t help the sigh that escaped her lips. “Fine...what do you want me to do?” She conceded. Vanitas grinned, pleased with how much he was getting from her without much resistance. 

“Just relax.” Vanitas tossed her coat to the side. “And take off your clothes.” He stood and helped her up.

“I don’t know Vanitas...” She said after a minute.

“Seriously?” He scoffed, backing up thoroughly annoyed. He bet she’d drop to her knees for Ventus.

“How is this going to stop you from finding Ventus and trying to fight him when I’m not with you?” Velle asked. Vanitas sighed, his hand smacked his face and he dragged it down in exasperation although she couldn’t see. He groaned before launching into a lengthy rant.

“You’ve been with me every second of every day since Xehanort possessed you. The only time I wasn’t with you was when he made me leave. What makes you think that I’d go back on my word? I haven’t even killed you, that hasn’t shown you that I won’t break my word?” He stopped ranting and gasped for air. 

“I don’t know…” Velle mumbled.

He tried to calm himself down, he was just sexualy frustrated. “Besides, did you not like what I was doing?”

“No, I did…” Velle stopped him quickly. “But why do I have to take my clothes off...I’ve never done anything...like this...before…” She trailed off.

Vanitas laughed in realization, Velle was a virgin. Had she ever even kissed anyone before? Vanitas chuckled, "That’s just what has to happen...So what’s it gonna be, Vellum? You know what I want.”

Velle shuffled her feet nervously for a second “...Fine…” 

Blindly she undressed herself and stood in front of Vanitas stark naked. He walked over and guided her to lay on the bed. He climbed on top of her and hovered, drinking in every inch of her. 

“What are you doing?” Velle asked when he didn’t move.

“Shut up,” he rolled his eyes and lowered his head to her neck. 

She gasped when she felt his lips touch her skin. They lit a fire in her as he sucked lightly on the sensitive flesh. Velle felt one hand travel up to her neck and he squeezed it, much lighter than he had before. The other hand traveled down to her breasts. Vanitas sat up and pulled his hands back, she heard him toss something to the side and when they turned she felt his warm fingertips brush against her nipple.

“Vanitas!” She gasped as he lowered his mouth and latched on to the swollen pink bud. His other hand fondled the other.

“I thought I told you to shut up,” He growled playfully, he pinched her nipple between his teeth and flicked it hard with his tongue.

“Why are you doing this?” Velle whimpered, she didn’t want him to stop, she just didn’t understand why he wanted to do this to her.

“Because I want to,” He mumbled into her chest. His tongue left a long trail of saliva over her right breast and onto her left as his mouth traveled. He took as much of her bosom into his mouth with a quick suck and released it with a pop. 

“But why? This is embarrassing!” Velle whined as she squirmed in his arms.

“Have you seen yourself? You look... tasty...” He returned to her neck and kissed it quickly before she felt his lips next to her ear, "Tasty enough to eat, and I can’t wait...In fact…” He trailed off, Velle felt him get off of her and she wondered where he was going. 

Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms pull her down the bed and reposition her. Velle’s legs hung off the side of the bed and Vanitas settled himself between them. His hair tickled her thighs and he placed two soft kisses on either one before trailing his tongue towards her mound.

“Vanitas, this is embarrassing, sto--” she was cut short by Vanitas’s tongue that flicked her clit. Her gasp made him smirk, he spread her lips apart and flicked his tongue again.

“You were saying?” He teased. When Velle didn’t reply he dipped lower.

Velle felt his soft wet tongue slide from bottom to top and she bit her lip. She couldn’t see anything which seemed to make the situation even more exciting. Vanitas returned to the little bundle of nerves he first paid attention to and blew lightly on it causing her to shudder. He chuckled and sucked lightly on his, this action earned him a moan that Velle didn’t know she was holding back. Her hand shot to his hair and gripped it tightly. 

“Stop? Is that what you were going to ask me to do?” He whispered, he began to back up.

“N-no!” Velle said before she realized it.

“Hm?” He moved a little closer, she could feel his hot breath on her skin again.

“No, don’t stop,” she mumbled.

“Why not?” Vanitas asked, he now rubbed his fingers over her causing a similar but not quite as satisfying feeling.

Velle gasped and felt herself roll her hips against his hand, "What?”

Vanitas smirked, "Why don’t you want me to stop?” Velle didn’t answer clearly enjoying his musing. “I said, why don’t you want me to stop?” He asked slower, this time removing his hand too.

“...B-because it feels good,” Velle groaned, her forwardness shocked even her.

“Well...only because you were honest. Come here.” Vanitas pulled her legs over to rest by her head leaving her completely exposed. “Is this okay?” He teased.

Velle wore a very red blush on her face underneath the blindfold, "I...don’t kn--ohhhh!” She moaned loudly as Vanitas tasted her from crack to clit.

“Hm?” He hummed against her. He was toying with her, enjoying her squirming. “Is it?”

“Y-yes!” She stuttered. He kissed her slit passionately and she gasped when she felt his tongue wriggle its way inside of her. 

“Mmm, baby you taste so good.” Vanitas hummed against her. Velle’s heart was pounding, she’d never felt anything like this before. Vanitas backed away and Velle scooted back on the bed. “Oh, I’m not done with you yet,” Vanitas sang, she couldn’t see but he removed his top and threw it to the side. He didn’t plan on doing anything but making her cum but his clothes felt restricting. “Not by a long shot.” He laid himself on the bed and tugged on her hand.

“What?” She asked confused and unable to see.

“Come here,” he cooed, “sit on my face,” Velle blushed but didn’t resist as he pulled her on top of him. She felt his smooth wet tongue lap her juices up as his hands reached for her breasts. She couldn’t see of course but Vanitas watched her every expression like a hawk.

“Ah! Vanitas, unghh don’t stop, please!” With every pass of his tongue over her clit and dip into her cavern Velle felt the pressure of an orgasm building. “Fuck!” She cursed uncharacteristically. “What are you doing to me!” She whimpered. She ground her pussy onto his tongue as he inserted it in her hole.

“It’s called tongue fucking, and I plan on tongue fucking the shit out of you.” His deep lust filled voice vibrated against her and she giggled. He chuckled and slapped her ass hard.

“Ow!” She complained and rubbed it, in truth she felt herself get a little more wet when she felt the sudden impact.

“Get up,” Vanitas ordered. He positioned her on her back and returned to her core, he licked her again from crack to clit before inserting a finger into her.

“Ungh!” She cried out, his finger was longer than his tongue and hit a spot in her when he curled his fingers that made her see stars. Vanitas slowly withdrew his finger and sucked the juices off of it. He put two fingers on Velle’s lips.

“Suck on, these.” He commanded.

“Why?” She snorted.

“Now!” His stern voice made Velle open her mouth on command and he stuck them inside. First she ran her tongue around them before sucking hard, she heard Vanitas groan loudly before taking them out.

“Why did y--FUCK!” She exclaimed, her hands went over her mouth to muffle the noise of her moans as Vanitas thrusted his fingers in and out of her sopping wet pussy, she was a mess. Vanitas curled his fingers in a way that almost made Velle sing. She cried out in pleasure as he continually hit her spot.

She felt his tongue poke at her asshole and she gasped, lurching forward.

“Don’t do that!” She hissed, Vanitas stopped everything. He removed his fingers to her dismay and laughed.

“Why not?” he snickered. He dipped his head to her chest and flicked her nipple with his tongue playfully. “Hmmm? Why not?” he asked as he took the sensitive pink bud in between his teeth. 

“‘Cause it’s dirty!” She whined, Vanitas had one hand on her breast and the other slowly rubbing circles on her clit which was earning him tiny little gasps of pleasure from Velle.

Vanitas chuckled and moved his mouth to her ear, "Hate to break it to you, sweetheart...but if you could see yourself you’d know how much of a dirty girl you actually are.” He licked the hull of her ear and nibbled lightly on the lobe. Velle felt her breath quicken as Vanitas continued to paw at her clit. “Roll over on your stomach, I promise you’ll like it.”

At the promise of more pleasure Velle moved to her stomach like ordered. Vanitas inserted one finger in her pussy and slowly thrusted it in and out. Then Velle felt something wet drip onto her asshole, Vanitas’s thumb rubbed his spit in circles on her tight entrance that called to him, earning him a small mewl. He smirked and slipped another finger into her pussy and his soft wet tongue laid flat against her now slick asshole.

“Ungh...Vanitas….faster, please!” Velle begged. Vanitas complied and thrust his fingers into her faster. He turned them around and curled them slightly hitting her spot again. Just then Velle felt Vanitas’s tongue push it’s tip into her asshole and she cried out. “Oh my god that’s good!” She panted.

“Mhm?” She heard Vanitas press as he devoured her ass and impaled her dripping cunt with his fingers. She knew what he wanted, he wanted her to describe how he was making her feel. 

“Yeah, it’s so good Vanitas. Don’t stop!” She purred.

With two fingers buried deep inside Velle, his tongue just barely penetrating her asshole, and his free hand now rubbing her clit Velle could feel herself about to fall over the edge. Nothing she was saying was making sense but she couldn’t stop making noise. Vanitas was making her feel things she’d always dreamt she could feel but had never experienced before. 

“Vanitas! I’m gonna--” She threw her head back and moaned. “I’m gonna--” She tried again but failed.

Vanitas removed his tongue from her ass and hissed, "Cum for me, baby. Cum for me hard.” He hissed. Velle cried out loudly, suddenly she was light headed and elated. She wasn’t done; she wanted more, so much more, she’d never felt this way before and she never wanted to stop. When Vanitas’s fingers left her and she felt him back up she grabbed for him and pulled him to her roughly. Velle ran her fingers upward for his face and she grabbed it and kissed his lips roughly. 

Vanitas froze, did she actually kiss him? Velle didn’t wait for permission, she shoved her tongue into his mouth and intertwined it with his. She tasted herself on him and it only aroused her more. It took Vanitas a second before he responded to the kiss. When he did, she definitely felt it. Immediately he claimed dominance, Vanitas sucked Velle’s bottom lip and bit it lightly.

“It’s your turn now,” Velle whined, she’d never touched anyone like this before.

“My turn?” Vanitas asked with excitement and then pouted. “Why are you whining about it?”

“I’ve never done it before, I don’t know what to do….” Velle mumbled. Vanitas brought her lips back to his and pressed them to her hard. 

“I’ll teach you,” He whispered. He quickly removed the rest of his clothes, letting his throbbing stiff member hit the cold air. He reached for her hand and put it around the shaft, Velle blushed immediately. 

“Touch it,” He breathed. She wrapped her fingers around and tightened her grip a little. “Mmm, yeah now move your hand up and down.” Velle did what he asked and he threw his head back and groaned. She felt his hands on her cheeks pulling her face towards him, his lips latched onto hers. 

“Can you lick it?” he asked carefully, not wanting her to stop. Her blush darkened but she nodded, Vanitas grinned and as she started to lower her head he stopped her. “Wait!”

“What is it?” Velle asked, thinking she did something wrong.

“Take this off, I wanna see those big eyes look at me when you do it.” He growled and ripped the blindfold off.

Velle laid eyes on him for the first time without his mask and a small gasp escaped her lips. Vanitas was handsome but he didn’t look anything like Ventus. They stared at each other for a moment and Velle didn’t think either of them had moved but suddenly her lips were back against his. With a hunger she hadn’t known she had before Velle attacked Vanitas’s lips. He smirked against her kiss and grabbed the back of her head preventing her from moving from him. His other hand slithered down from her cheek, between her breasts, down her stomach, and straight to the bundle of nerves he’d been teasing before. 

“Mmm,” Velle moaned into his mouth and Vanitas smirked again. “No, stop…” She mumbled reluctantly.

“Why?” Vanitas asked with a smile, it was like seeing a whole other side of him. 

“Because it’s your turn...you need to relieve some of that negativity,” she replied, Vanitas’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Please,” He grinned, Velle snorted at his eagerness. She kneeled on the ground as he scooted to the end of the bed. She could see his erection in all its glory, she blushed and licked her lips. Inching closer to his member she stuck the tip of her tongue out and licked his shaft nervously from base to tip. At first scared of the taste, the saltiness didn’t deter her and Vanitas’s sharp inhale only seemed to make her more moist. On a different patch of skin she tasted him again and placed a soft kiss on the tip. 

“Velle…” He groaned through half lidded eyes, she stopped midlick and looked up at him with her big innocent green eyes. “Fuck, that’s good...put it in your mouth, baby.” He moaned.

Velle continued running her tongue of the entirety of his shaft, when she reached the top she opened her mouth and took him in. Vanitas hissed in pleasure, "Yes, baby. Suck on it, just like that.” He encouraged her. Velle’s head bobbed up and down in his lap as she followed his every order. His pleasure built every second he was buried in her mouth. Velle removed him from her mouth and trailed her tongue on the underside of his head.

“Ugh that’s good, put it back in.” Velle did as asked and he groaned throwing his head back again. “Faster.” He said suddenly, with every descend of her head she could feel his hips meeting her forcing himself to the back of her throat roughly.

“Ack!” She choked.

“Sorry baby, it’s so good. Faster, I’m gonna cum.” He hissed his apology but didn’t let up. 

“Mmmm…” Velle hummed as she got used to Vanitas choking her with his cock.

“Fuck, I’m c--” Vanitas warned but it was too late, he released his seed into her mouth that was wrapped around him. Velle shot back, her mouth shut holding in his cum, she looked at him like he betrayed her. Vanitas laughed “I tried to warn--” Velle swallowed and he stopped speaking. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, yanking her towards him.

“Vanitas!” She exclaimed, he kissed her hard. Velle’s body was pressed flush against him, her breasts smashed against his chest.

“That was so hot,” he muttered between the flurry of kisses he was giving her. While one hand held her roughly in place his other hand dipped down and he inserted a finger inside of her. Velle moaned loudly in the kiss and bucked her hips forward.

“Ugh god, Vanitas!” She pressed her lips against his. “I want to cum again.”

Vanitas’s eyes widened, "Seriously?” he sounded delighted. Velle giggled and nodded, he slipped another finger into her and she bit her lip to silence herself. “No, don’t do that.” He whispered. “I want to hear you.” 

“But that’s embarrassing…” She whimpered as his fingers slid in and out of her slowly. 

“Do you want more, baby?” He cooed, he wanted to hear her scream, he wanted to bury himself inside of her. Velle nodded enthusiastically and then lurched forward holding him closer to her, “It might hurt a little, you sure?” Vanitas asked.

“Will it feel good?” She whispered in his ear.

“It’ll feel amazing for both of us…” He sped up his pace a little and Velle gasped. 

“It’s fine, I can take it.” Velle replied breathlessly. With his other hand Vanitas pumped himself to attention. “Kiss me,” she whispered. He pressed his lips hard against the violet haired maiden in his lap.

“Atta girl,” Vanitas mumbled with a smirk. He quickly flipped them over and slammed Velle’s back against the bed roughly. The giggle she emitted just made him more excited. Vanitas’s erection prodded at her entrance until he took a hold of it. He slid the head teasingly slow, up and down her entrances as if threatening to go in either. The sensation of his cock dripping with precum rubbing against her already soaked entrance made her shudder. 

Vanitas brought his hands up to hers and pinned them above her head, he kissed her hard and sucked on her bottom lip. The tip of his member gently pushed into her entrance before he pulled out and repeated. She was whimpering into his kisses, Vanitas gently applied more pressure entering her a little further.

“Mmmm!” She moaned.

‘ _ Good,’ _ He thought  _ ‘,Still not hurting…’  _ He tried his luck even more and deepened his slow thrusts. Just then Velle gasped sharply, but not in a good way. Vanitas froze, afraid she would make him stop. The sensation of his throbbing erection being vacuumed into her dripping cunt was too good to stop now. 

“Did I hurt you?” The brunette whispered, pecking her softly on the lips. He looked into her eyes that had turned glossy with tears. Velle shut her eyes tight and nodded with a grimace, "Do you want me to stop?”

Velle opened one eye and shook her head slightly, "It wasn’t the worst pain I’ve ever felt...but could you just get it over with?”

Vanitas looked shocked, "You want me to shove it all in right away?” 

Her original pain subsided and she looked at him deadpanned, "Why would I want to prolong the pain, I’m not into that stuff like you.”

Vanitas gawked at her, "Did you seriously just insult me while I was being nice to you?” He bit her lip hard as a punishment and then kissed her before mumbling, "You’re gonna regret that.”

“I was kidding--Ah!” Her scream was muffled with a kiss when Vanitas pulled back and slammed his yearning cock into her.

“Ugh!” He grunted once he was fully sheathed in her virgin pussy. He growled through clenched teeth and laid his head on her shoulder, "And because I’m not that much of a dick, I'll let you tell me when.”

Despite her sudden agony Velle couldn’t help but laugh. The pain wasn’t even that awful it was just in a place she’d never experienced pain like that before. “Kiss me?” She asked after an awkward silence, Vanitas lifted his head up and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back and felt his tongue slither into her mouth. He tended to her skillfully and cupped her cheek with his clammy hand.

The wet pink muscle slid against her own not claiming dominance, just simply enjoying her taste. Vanitas’s hand went from her cheek and brushed down the side of her body that wasn’t covered by him. His hand skimmed the side of her breast and slipped between her legs, without moving inside of her his fingers found her clit and began to rub gentle circles.

“V-vanitas,” She gasped as he continued his rotations.

“Hmm?” He asked lazily, he knew she was starting to come around; he felt her clenching on him with every pass of her clit. Velle grinded herself against his hand causing his member to slide slightly back and forth. 

“Mmmmm,” she hummed against his lips as she felt the sensation tingle throughout her whole body.

“Feel good?” Vanitas whispered, he moved his mouth to her neck and began to suck gently on her flesh.

“Mmmhm,” She purred.

“Good baby, you want me to start?” He asked, returning to her lips and pecking her.

“Mhmm,” She repeated.

Vanitas slowly drew himself out until only his tip remained and then gently thrust forward. He continued his gentle pace until he couldn’t take it anymore. “Velle?”

“Yes? She asked breathlessly from underneath him.

“Can I go faster?” He asked nervously.

Velle grabbed his face in her hands and brought it to hers, she kissed him hard as he sheathed himself fully in her again. “Please,” She whispered.

“Just tell me what you want me to do, baby, tonight’s yours...next one’s mine.” He mumbled to her as he pressed his lips to hers again. The full meaning of what he said didn’t even register to her, when he reentered her she gasped feeling her nerve ends light up with pleasure. Vanitas quickened his pace and Velle’s hands went to his back instinctively. The bitter pleasure Vanitas got from Velle’s fingernails cutting into him made him thrust into her a little harder than he meant to. Velle gasped like she was coming alive, she wanted more of that.

“Harder… She whispered, she placed a sloppy kiss on his lips and then mumbled, "Please.”

Vanitas didn’t respond verbally but physically, the sound of his flesh hitting hers echoed throughout the room bringing a bright red color to their cheeks. Velle couldn’t help the sounds coming from her as Vanitas impaled her. He withdrew himself completely and pulled away, Velle sat up confused. Vanitas sat down on the bed and gestured for her to join him, as she got closer to him he turned her around and guided her to his lap.

“What are you doing?” She asked but he was back inside her before she got an answer. She gasped and fell back from the sudden impact but Vanitas caught her. She straddled his lap facing outward while he impaled her. He held her up from her waist and thrust his hips into her, the sound of slapping and panting ringing throughout the room.

“Ah! Vanitas, harder!” She begged as she felt heat pool in her stomach, her heart was racing. The brunette obliged with a grunt, his cock throbbed inside of her as it slid in and out with ease she was dripping from their previous activities.

“Velle! You’re so fucking tight!” Suddenly he exited her completely and she groaned in disappointment.

“Vanitas!” She exclaimed as she suddenly felt herself being thrown onto the bed.

“Sorry, baby,” He murmured against her lips. He pecked her once and then rubbed the head of his cock up and down her cunt. Velle gasped when she felt the slick flesh of his head slide against her clit. “Do you forgive me?” He asked with a smirk, he dipped his cock slowly into her before pulling out quickly.

“Vanitas…” She whimpered. “Why are you doing this?” She moaned when he slowly entered her completely.

“Because I want you to want it.” He didn’t pull out but he grinded his hips against hers.

“I do,” She insisted, she leaned up to kiss him but he pulled back.

“You do what?” He teased. Velle rolled her eyes and threw her head back down on the bed with a groan. Vanitas laughed and ever so slowly started to pull out. “Your reactions are funny.”

“I want you to fuck me,” She paused and then kissed him quickly, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He slithered in next to hers and entangled in a passionate kiss.

“Mmmm…” He hummed against her as he pulled out completely. He grabbed her legs and pulled her closer to him and slammed his cock into her. “Okay.”

“Angh!” She cried out but it was muffled by everything that came after. Vanitas plunged into her relentlessly, apparently losing his self control but Velle didn’t mind. “Fu-uck! More! Please!” She whined.

Vanitas delivered, feeling his climax sneaking up on him. Velle felt the heat pool in her stomach again and her whole body started shaking. Her breath quickened and she started feeling lightheaded. 

“Vanitas! Don’t stop, please baby!” Velle whimpered as his thrusts got sloppier and sloppier.

“Fuck, Velle, I’m gonna cum!” He grunted as he slammed himself into her three times as hard as he could before pulling out and spilling his seed on her stomach. Velle tumbled over the edge she didn’t know she was on and cried out as she hit her orgasm. By the time she came down Vanitas had returned with a towel.

“Here,” He said, tossing it to her as he crawled in bed beside her.

Velle wiped herself off with the towel and stood, "I think I’m going to take a shower, actually. I’m all sweaty and covered in...in...erghhh….” She looked at the residue on her stomach, suddenly she felt odd like she wanted to run away.

Vanitas snorted, "You’re covered in my cum, sorry about that. Better out than in I always say,” He sat up with a snicker, a stupid joke that seemed like it should have come from Ventus. “But don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Velle asked over her shoulder on her way to the bathroom.

“Don’t go, lay with me.” Velle turned to him, it was very different to see him without a mask let alone see him naked.

“I--” Velle started.

“Please at least for a little while...You won’t ever hear me say that again.” Vanitas interrupted.

Velle thought for a moment, she felt dirty. She honestly thought Vanitas would look exactly like Ventus, now she felt like she betrayed herself and her feelings for the blonde boy. On the other hand Vanitas was very handsome, he pouted in a way she was sure he thought was brooding. She also remembered how they wound up in this situation to begin with and knew she should be careful with how she chose to act. She turned on her heel and got under the covers. Vanitas scooted close to her and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

Velle knew she couldn’t hide it, she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She took a shaky inhale and blinked her tears away. “That was my first time, and I don’t know...I just thought it would have been with…”

“Him?” Vanitas hissed. He was angry but he knew he shouldn’t be. Velle sniffed and looked down, she wouldn’t say it out loud but he knew it was true. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Velle, look at me. Don’t feel bad...as much as I hate him, he is me and I am him.” Velle met his eyes, they were gold not blue, and his hair black. Even his face was different, but when Velle looked into his eyes she could feel he was right. He may not look like Ventus but he felt like him, still….

“I’m sorry I just--”

“You don’t have to be, I took advantage of you. If he gets mad at you for that then he’s a dick.” Vanitas said simply. “You can take your shower,” He rolled over to face the other direction. Velle felt guilt pool in her gut and she touched him lightly.

“Vanitas…” Velle mumbled.

“It’s okay.” Vanitas said over his shoulder, shrugging her off.

“No...please.” She moved closer to him and kissed his shoulder gently. He rolled over to face her, she could see the pain in his eyes. How horrible it must have felt to be unwanted, to have no home, friends, or family. She saw it all in his eyes in that moment, he was vulnerable. Vanitas stared at Velle as she reached to touch his face. He looked exhausted whether it was from the unversed, from fighting her, or from fucking her she didn’t know. He just looked tired, she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against his. He didn’t kiss back at first but when she didn’t pull away he slowly returned it.

They parted, her hand remained on his face, "I’m so confused…” She sniffed.

Vanitas sighed and kissed her again, "I’ve never been sorry before but I’ve also never been exhausted of all of the bad shit from the unversed... I’m sorry you’re in this position, Vellum.” 

“I don’t even know if he feels the same way, what does it matter?” Velle replied sadly.

Vanitas narrowed his eyes at her as if she were stupid, "Of course he does, you idiot.”

“How could you possibly know that?” Velle asked. 

He pulled her to him so that their chests touched, one arm snaked itself around her waist and the other wiped a stray tear that fell from her face. “I am him, I can feel what he feels. I wouldn’t feel this way about you if it weren’t for that weakling.” 

Velle smiled and rolled her eyes, "Don’t start with that weak stuff again, please.” Vanitas snorted. “Kiss me?” She whispered. 

He obliged and peppered light kisses on her before slipping his tongue into her mouth. This kiss wasn’t lust filled like before, it was sweet, almost loving. When they parted Velle turned her head and yawned.

“I’m so sleepy,” she mumbled with a silly grin on her face.

Vanitas snorted, "Me too, sleep?” he suggested.

“Mhmm! Lay on your back,” Vanitas did and Velle crawled up to him and laid her head on his chest, his arm around her shoulders.

“You’re in a considerably better mood,” he commented.

Velle kissed his cheek, "Thanks to you.”

Vanitas blushed “...Wow...I don’t think I’ve ever made anyone feel better before.”

“Thank you again.” She whispered before kissing him one last time, "Goodnight Vanitas.”

Vanitas placed his lips on her forehead, "Night Velle.”


	29. Vanitas's Resolve SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velle continues her Dive to the Heart when suddenly someone in present day reverses Xehanort's Possession on her. For a brief moment Velle is free and back in control of her body armed with unlocked memories, but not for long. Xehanort's control is just too strong and Velle is ripped back into her Dive and her memorie

The next morning Vanitas woke before Velle, he looked down at her naked form in his arms and felt a smile force itself onto his face. She looked so simple when she slept but inside she was chaotic. He had to admit it felt nice to sleep without his mask on for once, he hadn’t been able to since Xehanort told him to watch over her. Velle began to stir in her sleep and she curled closer to Vanitas inhaling deeply.

She woke to a familiar smell, she felt herself instinctually tuck herself closer to the scent. She slowly opened her eyes to see Vanitas’s bare chest, she blushed instantly.

“Morning,” Velle heard him say in a deep tone. 

Her blush grew darker knowing he was awake. The events from the night before flooded back to her and she closed her eyes suddenly embarrassed. Velle clutched the sheet to her chest as close as she could.

“Good morning,” She mumbled. Vanitas noticed her stiffen immediately, he watched as she pulled the sheet closer to her to hide her body and he snorted.

“I’ve already seen it, Velle. You can relax,” He told her as he pulled her closer to him.

“I’m shy,” Velle said muffled in his chest. Vanitas rolled his eyes and lifted her chin to look at him. She stared into his golden honey eyes, and he into her leafy green orbs for a moment before he pulled her face to his. Velle felt her lips make contact with his and she melted into him. When they pulled apart she narrowed her eyes playfully at him, obviously feeling more relaxed. “I’m still shy, so don’t get your hopes up on seeing anything.” She looked around the room while holding the sheet close to her.

“What are you looking for?” Vanitas asked with amusement, he reached out and tried to snatch the sheet from her hand but she slapped him.

“My clothes, you creep. Stop it,” She warned as she slapped his hand away again.

“They’re over there, go get ‘em,” He snickered as he pointed to the other side of the room.

“Fine, but I’m taking the sheet with me,” She announced as she stood.

“Whatever, you say,” Vanitas snickered, he watched her wrap the sheet around her like a gown and walk away dramatically. Every step she took would reveal a little more of Vanitas, he knew she didn’t realize that he also wasn’t wearing clothes. One more step and he was exposed to the cool air, he snickered again and Velle snapped towards him after she picked her clothes up.

“What are you laughing at?--Oh my god!” Velle’s face turned bright red and she covered her eyes quickly.

The brunette cackled at her reaction and walked over to his clothes and put them on as well, "Relax, I’m putting them on.” After a few seconds he turned to her and clapped his hands, "Done, you can open your eyes you prude.”

“I’m not prude!” Velle snapped, she ran into the bathroom, changed, and returned.

“Of course you’re a prude, we slept together and you’re still afraid to see me naked.” Vanitas laughed. 

Velle blushed and turned away with a frown, "You’re obnoxious.” she grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Vanitas sighed, "You’re really not gonna be my fan after I break the bad news to you…”

Velle looked at him, "What bad news?” 

“We have to go see the master today,” Vanitas informed her.

“What?” She asked rhetorically.

“Don’t fight me on this?” Vanitas warned.

“Why? Are you gonna choke me again?” Velle snapped. Vanitas raised an eyebrow, seemingly unaffected by her question. He walked forward slowly, as he advanced Velle backed up until she bumped into the wall behind her. Vanitas smirked and languidly placed his hands on either side of her head.

“Can’t, no time right now...but…” He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head to look at him. “I promise to choke you when we get back if you’re a good girl.” He pressed his lips to hers giving into his urges. He sucked her bottom lip lazily and then slipped his tongue into her mouth. Velle felt Vanitas’s tongue dance with her own and he pulled away for air.

“I thought you said we didn’t have time,” Velle asked. Vanitas stretched his neck out of annoyance and then rolled his shoulders before taking a few steps back. “Wait,” Velle pulled him back and kissed him.

“What was that for?” Vanitas asked curiously. Velle shrugged, "You’re not mad about me having to reverse the spell?” 

“No, I’m happy you reversed it in the first place...why did you?” Velle asked as she tucked her hair onto one shoulder.

“Have you ever been around someone who Xehanort possessed? They’re not the most fun to interact with…”

“That’s the only reason!?” Velle shouted as Vanitas summoned a dark corridor.

“Yup,” he replied teasingly, putting on his helmet before stepping into the portal. 

“Hey! Wait for me!” Velle shouted as she tied the blindfold over her eyes and ran through the portal. Not being able to see she bumped into him on the other side and fell to the floor. “Ow!”

Vanitas snorted and took her hand to help her up, "What are you doing?” He asked with a chuckle.

“I can’t see!” She complained with annoyance. She felt Vanitas’s fingers lace with hers and blushed.

“Come on, he’s waiting…” Vanitas reminded in a serious tone. Velle allowed him to lead her to the exit but before they left Vanitas turned to her. “Ready?” he asked.

She shook her head, "No.” 

She heard an odd sound and then felt soft lips brush hers, "I’m sorry…” He whispered purposefully before he waved his hand in front of her face. Velle had to give it to him, for someone who never said sorry before he was getting a better hang on it.

Suddenly the images that had Velle’s complete attention turned to black. She sat there in deep contemplation, how could she have forgotten so much. How did she forget the literal relationship she had with Vanitas, she wondered what happened to him after the war. She had so many questions… 

Just then the darkness began to morph into color and shapes and Velle could see the masked boy in question standing in front of her in present day. She was standing in the badlands beside the younger version of Xehanort. He wore a stone cold expression that matched hers. Vanitas had just joined them and he gawked, surprised to see Velle, but was thankful for his mask.

“What is  _ she _ doing here?” Vanitas asked calmly, trying to mask his true feelings.

“Change of plans, the Master wants to stick with the original one. So he sent me to bring this one back when he felt her presence return.” He nodded towards the stoic Velle, silver hair and yellow eyes, it was so unnatural to Vanitas.

The masked boy crossed his arms over his chest wanting to know his roll, "And Why am I here?”

“Glorified babysitter,” Young Xehanort answered simply. Vanitas glared at him, his heart started to increase speed at the thought of spending time with Velle again. The way she looked at him was so unfeeling that it brought a chill down his spine.

“I don’t have time,” He said, turning on his heel. 

“Oh? Did you think this was a request?” Xehanort asked with a smirk, he turned to Velle, "Follow him.” Velle nodded and walked forward.

“I said I’m busy,” Vanitas lied, he needed to keep up the front. 

“You don’t have a choice,” And with that the young Xehanort disappeared.

“Tch,” Vanitas sucked his teeth and looked at Velle. She changed, she let her hair down and it was longer, she had grown into more of a woman. However, she looked nothing like what she should have. Aside from the silver hair and yellow eyes, Velle’s aging was slowed because of the interference of Xehanort’s magic. 

Vanitas sighed, "What did you get yourself into?”

When she didn’t respond he rolled his eyes and summoned a portal to Monstropolis and waved his hand indicating for her to enter. She walked through like a zombie, blinking once. Vanitas sighed again and entered after her. As much of a pleasant surprise it was to see her, he still worried she might have gotten hurt. Under Xehanort’s possession Velle didn’t need her blindfold, without pausing she followed the corridor and exited the other side. When Vanitas emerged he saw her back as she stared straight forward not even bothering to look that she was several feet in the air on top of stacked crates. Vanitas stepped in front of her and grabbed her shoulders forcing her to look at him. With Xehanort’s several failed attempts at summoning Kingdom Hearts he had gotten stronger and so had his magic. Vanitas summoned all of his strength, he knew he wouldn’t be able to break the spell without his keyblade this time. A ring of darkness appeared around him as he focused, he opened his eyes and his keyblade began to glow.

“Dispelja,” he growled through the darkness whipping in the air frantically. A light shot out from his keyblade and into Velle’s chest, then he twisted his keyblade as if unlocking her and the darkness and wind began to dissipate. Velle fell to her knees but Vanitas caught her, her hair had returned to purple. Vanitas brushed it out of her face, panting from using so much energy, her eyes slowly opened revealing the bright green ones he knew were hers.

“V-vanitas?” She stuttered in a daze. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” His hand rested on her cheek, so much had changed in him since the last time they met. “I can’t believe it’s you…” Vanitas whispered.

“...I-i remember everything…” She groaned, rubbing her temples.

“Good,” he removed his helmet to reveal his face and pressed his lips to hers longingly. When he pulled away Velle looked at how much he had changed. He was older, more tone, more smoldering, she felt a blush come to her face at how much more handsome he’d become. “Are you okay?”

Suddenly something dawned on her, Vanitas’s face looked very familiar. How had she not felt that before? Of course, she knew Vanitas but as she had been unlocking her memories she could have sworn she saw a boy who looked just like him...but who? She couldn’t place her finger on it, her poor memories would never return to her in full at this rate. Regardless of her predicament she sighed and sat up, “I’m fine, thank you.”

Vanitas blushed, "What did I tell you about thanking me?”

Velle snorted, "Cry about it.” Just then an unversed scurried past her and Velle summoned her keyblade. “What are they doing just out?” She exclaimed.

“It’s fine,” Vanitas waved his hand. “This world belongs to us now.”

Velle looked around and narrowed her eyes “Are we in Monstropolis?”

“Good eye, it’s time to collect Randall’s debt. He wants me to help him get revenge on these two monsters. And so the world is mine now and the unversed roam free.” Vanitas explained.

“Well at least all their negativity isn’t messing with you,” Velle stated as she turned to look him over, one more time.

“You look good,” she commented over her shoulder. Suddenly Vanitas was right behind her, his breath against her ear.

“So do you…” Vanitas commented, "Like really good.”

Velle laughed, “I don’t think now is the time, Vanitas.” She turned to him, "I told you not to do it Vanitas. I told you not to fight him, both of you got hurt.” 

His demeanor changed, he crossed his arms over his chest, "It takes two to fight, I didn’t hear you telling my brother not to come look for me.”

“Your brother?” Velle asked, surprised he didn’t call Ventus a weakling.

“A lot has changed, Velle.” Vanitas replied.

“Have you seen him? I’ve been looking for him everywhere.” Velle said.

“So have we, but no luck. This still isn't how things should be, you know that.” He mumbled.

“Why didn’t you and Ventus unite when you fought?” Velle asked curiously she walked over to him and took his hand in hers.

“Your pal, the one that possessed you in Twilight Town, he collected me before we were complete. Stopped the process and now we have to do it all again.” Vanitas explained with a sigh.

“What? No you can’t, you’ll kill each other!” Velle pleaded. 

Vanitas shook his head, "You’re still such a kid, Velle. Grow up, it’s not like we have a choice. Xehanort’s grown to immeasurable strengths, you saw what it did to me to break the spell once. There’s nothing we can do but go along with the plan.”

“Vanitas, you’re more than just a pawn,” Velle argued.

He felt a smile tug at his lips, "No, no I’m not.”

“You are to me!” Velle retorted, tugging his hand closer to her.

“That’s cute,” Vanitas said with a roll of his eyes, he couldn’t hide the light blush on his face though. Velle leaned up and pressed her lips to his cheek. Vanitas sighed, his shoulders relaxing, he turned to her. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her into an embrace. He kissed her in the most tender way while holding her face in his hands.

“I thought I’d never see you again, Velle.” Vanitas whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

“Me too,” Velle replied.

“Don’t get too attached, I still have to unite with Ventus.” Vanitas said after a moment, while backing up.

“Vanitas…” Velle warned.

“You can’t live in this fantasy world. My brother and I are both broken without each other. I’m not confused and neither are you. As much as I care about you, Velle, it would never work out between us...not like this at least. The only way we can be together is if I reunite with him.” Vanitas explained.

Velle looked at him shocked, "You want to reunite with Ven to be with me?” 

Vanitas blushed,” That’s not the whole reason...but it’s part of it now. Now that I know you’re still alive.” She stared at him for a moment before he broke the silence, "I won’t be able to break his hold on you for nearly as long as I did before. I don’t want you to be surprised when--” Suddenly Velle felt like she was being sucked into a vacuum of darkness, she shouted as Vanitas’s image receded but he didn’t seem to hear her. 

She was back in her dive to the heart just like that, her mind felt scrambled while she processed her situation but she didn’t have time. The darkness turned to light and a new memory started to take shape.

“Vanitas, stop!” Velle shouted as he shoved her against the wall of the Traverse Town hotel. “It’s the unversed!” He didn’t seem to hear her, he was seeing red, this was almost something she got used to. The unversed were flooding Vanitas with their energy and he was going on a rampage. 

“Stop trying to get in my way, I’m going after him!” Vanitas sneered.

He turned on his heel and summoned a portal but Velle grabbed him by the back of his clothes and pulled him back with all her might. He hit the wall and the portal dissipated. Before he could react Velle pulled his mask off, threw it on the ground and smashed her lips to his. Instantly his mind switched targets from Ventus to Velle, Vanitas grabbed her shoulders and slammed her back on the wall, switching spots with her. Velle winced in pain but couldn’t completely register it because Vanitas had pinned her arms above her head and was kissing her again as he clutched the front of her shirt.

“Take it off,” He demanded through clenched teeth. “Take it all off.” 

Velle couldn’t help but giggle as she ripped her clothes off, Vanitas did the same and then returned to the violet haired vixen. His hand found her throat and she could feel her air being cut off as his grip tightened. He moved her head to the side and as he let up and allowed her to breathe he licked the side of her neck in a languid motion up to her earlobe. Velle practically purred as he licked the hull of her ear and whispered to her.

“Do you remember what I told you yesterday?” He asked in a husky voice.

“N-no,” She admitted, his hand trailed down to her breasts and gave one a hard squeeze. 

“I told you I’d be gentle with you yesterday and only yesterday,” He muttered as he latched his mouth onto her pink nipple and bit down.

“Ah!” She cried, he chuckled and pressed his lips to her breast with an apologetic kiss. “Vanitas...I’m all sweaty from training…” She panted as she felt his other hand migrate lower and stroke her slit.

Vanitas groaned, "Fine, hurry up.” He pushed her towards the bathroom already in a significantly better mood knowing he would find his release soon. When she shut the door Vanitas was struck with an idea, he waited for the shower to turn on and then he started to sneak towards the bathroom. He tried the door knob and smirked when it turned, quietly he entered the room and slipped into the shower behind Velle. He watched her for a moment as she washed her long purple hair, she turned and jumped when she came face to face with Vanitas.

“Holy shit!” She gasped, from the jolt her foot slipped and she began to fall. Vanitas’s eyes widened Velle’s head was inches away from the faucet of the tub, he reached out and grabbed her.

“Jeez, you’re clumsy.” he snickered, he helped her to her feet but didn’t let go of her. 

“I’m not clumsy! You scared me! Why are you here anyways?” She asked, slightly covering up her wet and soapy form. Vanitas didn’t reply, he hummed and ran his hands up and down her body as if washing the soap off of her. He observed the way the water made her skin shine, she watched him warily. He slowly pulled her hands away from her breasts and began to fondle them purposefully. “Vanitas,” she whimpered.

“I said you could take a shower, I never said I wouldn’t fuck you in it though,” Vanitas pushed her up against the wall and kneeled as the water fell onto them soaking them through. Velle blushed from the heat of the shower and from what Vanitas was doing to her. He spread her cheeks and pressed his tongue against her ass, she gasped her eyes fluttering closed immediately.

“Oh god, Vanitas!” She moaned when he inserted two fingers into her unprepared pussy. Velle pressed her forehead against the shower wall as Vanitas’s tongue prodded her asshole and his fingers curled inside of her. She felt herself coming undone and screamed when she felt one of Vanitas’s fingers at her exit. “Vanitas, no!” She jerked trying to get away from him, he groaned and stood. His hand grabbed her chin and turned her to make her look at him, his yellow eyes seemed annoyed.

Instead of growling at her he pouted and it took her by surprise, "I just want to make you feel good, Vellum.” He pressed his lips to hers, he decided it was just a matter of time before she agreed. Slyly he slipped his tongue into her mouth, he was going to work her close to her climax before he tried again. He was determined to get what he wanted.

His lips found hers again, hands gripped her waist tightly. The water from the shower soaked him thoroughly, Vanitas’s once gravity defying hair laid flat against his head. He could barely see Velle through the steam, but that didn’t stop him. Vanitas reached out, finding only her shoulder he pulled her closer to him. Velle wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips found his. His lips felt soft under the water from the shower, he leaned her gently against the wall and let his hands roam her body. 

Velle sighed into the kiss, his hands didn’t grope, just caressed her skin lightly. This was only the second time she’d been intimate with anyone but she felt so comfortable around him. She supposed she’d felt comfortable around him all along. Although he was and wasn’t Ventus, he radiated him and when Velle closed her eyes it felt like she was with him. Vanitas slipped his tongue into her mouth and entangled it with hers. Sliding against the warm soft flesh as if he had all the time in the world, one hand traveled down and rested on her hip. Velle placed a hand on Vanitas’s cheek and he leaned his face against it.

“Velle…” He whispered against her lips, eyes still closed.

“Mhm…” She hummed.

Vanitas brushed his lips against hers before trailing his tongue down to her neck and kissing her there too. “I want you…”

He dragged her lip between his teeth before sucking on the soft flesh. He head dipped to her chest, she inhaled sharply when his tongue darted out and flicked her nipple. Then he teased the sensitive flesh with his teeth. He took her nipple into his mouth and sucked on it like he was nursing.

“Vanitas…” Velle groaned, her head hit the shower wall with a soft thud.

“Hm?” Vanitas hummed with a smirk while switching breasts.

“Put it in,” Velle blushed a deep red, she was so embarrassed but she wanted him so much. Her fingers lightly grazed his shaft and he bit his lip with pleasure.

“Whatever you want,” He replied, without hesitating he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around him. 

The shower floor was slippery but he didn’t care, he leaned Velle’s back against the shower wall again and positioned himself at her entrance. His eyes met hers and she licked her lips seductively, Vanitas pressed his lips to hers and plunged himself inside. Velle gasped from the sudden impalement, Vanitas took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. He allowed her to adjust to him and didn’t move, she was already slick with arousal from his previous musings. 

Velle moaned into the kiss, her nerves felt like they were on fire. The sensation of the water raining down on their hot skin added another layer of pleasure. Velle massaged Vanitas’s tongue with hers earning a groan from the brunette. One hand cupped her ass while the other supported her so she didn’t fall. Velle trailed one of her own hands down Vanitas chest making him shiver slightly, her hand kept traveling south but now it touched herself. Her fingers found her clit and began to rub the bundle of nerves. She moaned again into their kiss but this time louder, Vanitas’s breath quickened, he couldn’t stay still any longer. He withdrew his hips slightly before slamming back in her. 

Velle choked out a scream of pleasure, "Mnnugh! Holy hell, Vanitas!”

Vanitas chuckled and bit his lip to contain the pleasure he felt, it was a really attractive sight to Velle, “Feel good, baby?”

“Mhm!” She nodded fervently.

Vanitas thrust into her again and again, "Good.”

As pleasurable as this position was to them he started to lose his grip. He pushed the shower curtain open and put Velle down.

“Bend over and put your hands on the counter,” Vanitas ordered. He shook his head and the water fell from it as it bounced back to his gravity defying spikes. Velle did as he asked, half in the shower and half out. The water cascading all over the bathroom but neither of them minded. Velle’s ass stuck out in the air and as embarrassed as she was she just wanted more. 

“Want me to make you scream, baby?” Vanitas cooed. Velle nodded and then cried out when she felt a hand slap her ass. “Say it.”

“Yes!” she chirped.

Vanitas rubbed the spot he’d smacked her gently before placing a light kiss on it. “Good girl,” He purred. “Now…” He leaned his head down and placed the tip of his tongue on Velle’s virgin asshole and ran circles around it.

“Mmm….” Velle moaned, as persistent as Vanitas was she had to admit it did feel good in a really bad way. 

“When are you gonna let me fuck this pretty little asshole, Vellie?” He pouted.

“Vellie?” Velle snorted, she couldn’t help it. He chuckled and leaned back, grabbing his stiff member, he ran it up and down her slit. “Vanitas!” she groaned, her hands gripping the counter tightly.

“Tell me what you want,” Vanitas encouraged, still running his head up and down her. She couldn’t help but notice how he would pause at her ass and apply a little pressure every time. It felt exhilarating but she was ashamed to admit it, she bit her lip as he slid his cock down and prodded her entrance ever so slightly. Vanitas leaned over her, covering her body with his, his free hand found her breast. He pinched her nipple and twisted it gently before fondling the whole of the flesh. “Mm...these are so nice…” He whispered in her ear. “Now...tell me what you want, Velle…”

Velle inhaled sharply and crooned her head back, locking her lips with Vanitas’s in an awkward head tilt. He inserted his tip into her dripping pussy again and her eyes slammed shut. “Ugh, I want you Vanitas. ...Please!” She admitted.

Vanitas smirked, he liked the feeling of being wanted, he craved it in fact. His tongue darted out and licked the hull of Velle’s ear in a slow teasing motion. “I’m right here,” He replied simply.

Velle growled, "You know what I mean.”

He snorted, "Apparently I don’t.”

“Vanitas!” Velle glared at him.

He laughed, his smile heartstopping, if only he’d show her that more than the scowl. “What?” He burst innocently.

Velle pouted, "Please...my hands are starting to hurt.”

Vanitas snorted “Fine, come here.” He pulled her up and sat on the edge of the tub, the shower still raining down over the bathroom. Velle faced him and straddled his waist, she could feel his tip at her entrance and his hands found her breasts. He brought one up to his lips and suckled. “So what do you want?” His teeth bit down lightly on the sensitive bud.

Velle sighed, he was infuriating and he knew it. “Fuck me…” She breathed.

Vanitas locked his eyes with hers, licking his lips hungrily before biting his bottom lip in thought. He didn’t think long though, he lifted his hips and slid easily into her entrance. “Mmmnnghhh…” She moaned, biting her own lip. Vanitas lifted his head to kiss her. 

He let out a shaky hiss before pulling out and slamming back in, Velle wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face. “Fuckkk….Velle, you’re so tight.”

“I-is that bad?” Velle stuttered as the brunette slammed into her again and again.

“Not at all, I love it!” He growled, he felt so close to her then he didn’t mind admitting it.

“Good,” she whispered in his ear, she started to move her hips and ride him on her own and he groaned.

“God, Velle, keep doing that.”

Velle giggled and complied, Vanitas’s nails dug into the flesh of her thighs as his own hips met hers with every thrust.

“Ugh! Vanitas, I’m gonna cum.” Velle covered her face feeling overwhelmed from the heat.

“Don’t cover your face, I want to see what I do to you,” He hissed.

“Mmmm,” Velle moaned.

Vanitas smirked and pressed his lips to hers, "Can I make you feel even better?” 

“What?” Velle asked, her brain felt like fuzz and she couldn’t concentrate.

Vanitas gritted his teeth but held her in place so she could hear him. “Can I make you feel even better?” he repeated.

Velle seemed aggravated that he halted her climax, "Is that even possible?”

Vanitas snorted and pressed his lips to hers, "I’m flattered, but yes...” Velle raised her eyebrow, she rolled her hips against his and watched him wince fighting himself from wanting to slam his cock into her. “Stop that. You don’t get any more until you answer me.” he chuckled at her eagerness.

Velle pouted, she knew exactly what he wanted, he tried it earlier. “Will it hurt?”

Vanitas’s eyes lit up, "For a little, but I promise I’ll be gentle and I’ll stop if you want.”

Velle narrowed her eyes at him, "You said you were only going to be gentle the last time…”

Vanitas rolled his own eyes, "I’m not gonna hurt you if you let me do it.” 

“But you don’t get anything out of it,” Velle argued, obviously nervous.

“Not yet, but if you like it…” He raked his teeth against her bottom lip seductively. “...If you like it...maybe...you could let me fuck your ass too?” He licked his lips at the thought.

“Vanitas, that’s so dirty…” She hid her face in the crook of his neck to hide her blush.

“Come on,” he whispered in her ear, "You already let me stick my tongue in it.”

“Stop…” she whined, completely mortified.

“How can you be so shy, Velle! My dick is literally inside of you right now, hurry up and decide because I really want to keep moving.” Vanitas was whining and it sounded cute to her.

“You promise you’ll stop if it hurts too much?” She mumbled into his neck. 

Vanitas smiled knowing he’d won, he withdrew himself and slid back in slowly so Velle could feel every inch. He could hear her moaning quietly as she continued to hide her face. “I promise.”

“O-okay…” She mumbled. 

“Yes!” he hissed sounding very similar to an excited Ventus. He began thrusting into her at a steady pace and Velle’s head fell back with pleasure.

“Oh god…” she groaned. Vanitas chuckled and brought his hand to her cheek, he cupped her face lovingly before narrowing his eyes mischievously.

“Suck on these, babe,” he brought his fingers to her lips and without hesitation she ran her tongue hungrily across the length of his digits. Vanitas didn’t know what he wanted more, to impale her on his cock or to have her delicious tongue running up and down it. “Fuck, that’s hot,” he growled as he slammed into her harder.

“Ahh!” Velle cried. “More, Vanitas, please.”

“Anything for you, baby…” he agreed quickly. He removed his now slick fingers from Velle’s mouth and she could feel him slowly run circles over the tight hole. Her walls were already tightening around him but he wasn’t going to let her finish just yet. Velle felt him start applying pressure and she hissed, wincing slightly. “Are you okay?” He whispered, barely audible over the slap of their raw skin.

Velle could barely feel it. She honestly was so overcome with pleasure that it didn’t matter. She nodded her head as she bounced on his lap, "Yeah.” she breathed.

Vanitas smiled, "That’s my girl…”

He kept pushing until his middle finger was completely enveloped in the tight hole. He didn’t move it, just left it there and continued to pound into her.

“Unghh! Oh my god! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Vanitas, I’m gonna cum!” She rambled. “I’m gonna cum so hard, don’t stop please!” She begged. Her body felt like it was on fire.

Vanitas shook his head rapidly “I’m not gonna stop, Velle. I can’t stop, it’s too good.”

He bit his lip as she rode him and watched her eyes roll to the back of her head. He felt her walls clamped down and he couldn’t hold it any longer. With three final vicious thrusts Vanitas came, spilling his seed into her.

“Argh!!” They both growled as they came.Vanitas rested his forehead against Velle’s, panting heavy to catch his breath. They were covered in sweat and bodily fluids. 

“Holy shit.” Velle whispered, she brushed her lips to his and giggled.

Vanitas let out something similar to a giggle as well and kissed her again, "Did you like that?”

Velle smiled and bit her lip, "Yeah.”

Once again Vanitas let out a cheer that sounded very much like Ventus. “Yes!”

Velle rolled her eyes with a smile and rested her head on his shoulder, "I’m exhausted…”

“Me too,” Vanitas admitted. “Come on let’s finish this shower, and watch your step, the place is soaked.

Velle snickered, "Who’s fault is that.”

“Shut up,” he slapped her ass, Velle stood and his now soft member slid out from her. They both let out a dissatisfied groan, Velle locked eyes with Vanitas and snickered. “Come on get in the shower.” He urged

Velle sighed and hopped back in, Vanitas joined her and closed the curtain. As he showered he noticed Velle just laying sleepily against the wall. “Come on, Velle. Take your shower!”

Velle mumbled “,Can't too sleepy...”

“Velle…” Vanitas tried again.

“Vanitas…” She mocked.

“Fine, I’ll help you this time, but only if you promise me something.” Vanitas wrapped his arms around her wet body and started to scrub her skin lightly with the loofa.

“What?” Velle mumbled.

“You’ll let me put it in--” She felt his finger press at her ass and she jumped. “--here next time.” he finished.

Velle shut her eyes, but leaned against Vanitas’s hard chest. “...Okay...” she whispered.

“Really?” He asked, completely surprised she agreed.

“I said okay, didn’t I?” she snapped with irritation.

“Okay, Okay!” He said as he quickly ran some shampoo through her hair and Velle’s head lulled back. She loved having her hair played with and Vanitas was honestly having fun playing with it.  _ ‘...I think I love this girl…’ _ he thought as they finished their shower and he wrapped a towel around her wet frame.

“So sleepy….” She mumbled as she dried her hair lazily and changed.

“Come on, let’s go to bed.” Vanitas pulled back the covers and Velle climbed in.

“Okay…” she whispered, she reached out for Vanitas and he joined her wrapping his arms protectively around the Violet haired girl. She quickly fell asleep on his chest and he sighed as he listened to her soft breathing. 

“This would never work...I’m not stupid Velle...I know you love my brother…” He kissed the top of her sleeping head. “But I love you…” 

Shortly after his admittance he fell asleep too, gripping tight to the girl he was afraid to admit he was inevitably going to lose. 


	30. Not Goodbye, See You Later SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure Smut, in the end Vanitas comes to terms with what he needs to do if he wants to protect Velle.

Morning came and light poured into their small hotel room ripping Vanitas from his surprisingly peaceful sleep. He groaned and winced as he opened his eyes, the sound caused Velle to stir in her sleep. She clutched his arm and tucked herself closer to him, Vanitas looked down at her and was struck with an idea. Slowly he slipped his arm out from her grip and pulled the covers over his head. He crawled down to Velle’s waist, his fingers slipped under the band of her shorts and he pulled them down as gently as he could and froze when she rolled over onto her back. He waited for a whole minute until he was convinced she was still asleep before removing her shorts completely. He dipped his head between her thighs and ran his tongue up her slit. No reaction.

“Good,” he whispered and repeated the action. He wriggled his tongue over her clit earning a sleepy moan from Velle. It amused him that she was so unaware while he pleasured her. Slowly he slipped his tongue inside of her entrance and thrust it back and forth slowly. 

Morning came and light poured into their small hotel room ripping Vanitas from his surprisingly peaceful sleep. He groaned and winced as he opened his eyes. The sound caused Velle to stir in her sleep. She clutched his arm and tucked herself closer to him, Vanitas looked down at her and was struck with an idea. Slowly he slipped his arm out from her grip and pulled the covers over his head. He crawled down to Velle’s waist, his fingers slipped under the band of her shorts and he pulled them down as gently as he could and froze when she rolled over onto her back. He waited for a whole minute until he was convinced she was still asleep before removing her shorts and panties completely. He dipped his head between her thighs and ran his tongue up her slit. No reaction.

“Good,” he whispered and repeated the action. He wriggled his tongue over her clit earning a sleepy moan from Velle. It amused him that she was so unaware while he pleasured her. Slowly he slipped his tongue inside of her entrance and thrust it back and forth. 

Suddenly Velle’s eyes snapped open and she shot up in bed, "What are you doing!?” she exclaimed.

Vanitas chuckled and sat up while licking his lips, "Having fun.”

“While I’m sleeping?” She asked pointedly as she folded her arms over her chest.

Vanitas shrugged with an amused smirk, "I had morning wood...you know all that pent up negativity...I didn’t want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful.”

Velle blushed and shivered dramatically joking, "I feel violated.”

“Really?” Vanitas asked suspiciously, he crawled closer to her and reached a hand between her legs. She shuddered as she felt his finger dip inside of her without warning. “‘Cause to me it feels more like you liked it,” he withdrew his finger and sucked her juices off of it while staring her in the eyes.

“I...I--uh…” Velle stuttered, Vanitas’s hand returned between her legs. He parted her lips and rubbed her clit slowly. He lowered his head and placed a soft teasing kiss in the groove of her neck.

“But I can stop if you want me to,” He whispered to her, removing his arm.

Velle’s hand shot out and stopped him, they stared deep into each other's eyes, nose to nose. Her breath had quickened, "Wait!”

Vanitas smirked and brought his hand back between her thighs, this time inserting two fingers. He slowly pumped them in and out while he pressed his lips hard to Velle’s. She whimpered helplessly against him. “I knew you’d come around…”

“I—I mean if you really need help releasing some negativity I guess I don’t mind helping you… you do need to relieve the negativity right?” Velle stuttered as she ground her hips into his hand. 

“Yeah, I have a lot of negativity to release…” Vanitas mumbled sarcastically. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and slid it against her own. He curled his fingers slightly so he could hit that special spot he’d found earlier. Velle lurched forward slightly.

“Ah!” She gasped and bit her lip. “Mmm… w-we don’t have anything we need to do today?” She mumbled, still grinding against Vanitas’s hand.

Vanitas groaned, "If you’re seriously thinking about anything but what I’m doing to you then I’m not doing a good enough job...we could train but I’d honestly rather do this—”

He was interrupted by a particularly loud moan from Velle. She threw herself back on the bed, "Oh god no, you’re doing a great job, Vanitas.” She moaned.

Vanitas smirked and leaned over her sprawled body. With his free hand he lifted her shirt just enough to give him access to her breasts. He flicked the sensitive bud with the tip of his tongue before rolling it between his teeth playfully.

“Yeah this is definitely better than training…” he mumbled into her chest. Velle writhed underneath Vanitas, he groaned, his erection becoming painful. “Roll over and stick your ass in the air,” he demanded after a moment.

Velle immediately obeyed and soon Vanitas’s fingers returned, his tongue however prodded her still tight asshole. He lapped up the juices dripping down her legs before returning to her hole. He spat on it before rubbing it in circles, his finger surprisingly slipped inside with ease and Velle let out a loud gasp. “Oh my god,” she dropped her head on to the bed.

Vanitas snorted and stuck his tongue in her pussy while he fingered her ass slowly and purposefully. “Does that feel good?”

“Ungh! Yeah,” She whimpered as Vanitas moved to suck her clit. “Oh...fuck...Vanitas...that’s so good…” 

Vanitas cheekily and secretly inserted a second finger into Velle’s ass and she winced, "Did that hurt?” Vanitas asked, freezing instantly.

“Y-yeah...but…” She whispered, "I’m fine, keep going…”

Vanitas grinned and continued his musings, he brought his tongue back up to her asshole to ease her pain a bit. “You’re amazing Velle…” He let slip out loud accidentally. She didn’t seem to hear him, her face was buried in the pillow to muffle her moans. She lurched forward when she felt Vanitas’s tongue slither into her again, he moved it up and down inside her and she couldn’t even comprehend it. Velle bit down on to the pillow overcome with pleasure, so close to her peak. Vanitas’s free hand found her clit and caressed it diligently, he felt her walls clamp around his tongue and she screamed into the pillow as she came.

“Fuck!” Velle screamed, muffled into fabric. She’d never felt anything like this before, she didn’t care if Vanitas wanted to release the negativity or not. Honestly after her first taste of what he could make her feel she would have dropped to her knees if he said he was bored.

“Mmm…” Vanitas moaned, licking his lips of her juices. Velle sat up and looked at him with wide eyes, she placed a hand on her forehead, mouth slightly ajar, trying to steady the spinning room as her chest heaved to catch her breath. Vanitas chuckled at her expression, "What’s that look for?” Velle shut her mouth and narrowed her eyes at the brunette embodiment of darkness. “What?” Vanitas asked with a cocked eyebrow, Velle suddenly tackled him without warning, pressing her lips to his. “Mmm!” Vanitas exclaimed as his back hit the bed.

Vanitas kissed her back hard, their tongues entangled, writhing against each other. Velle moaned into the kiss, her hand slithering down underneath his pants as she grabbed his hardened member.

“Velle!” Vanitas hissed, his hands found the back of her head and pulled her into another kiss.

“Take your clothes off,” Velle demanded as she ripped her shirt off, the only remaining piece of clothing she had. Vanitas scurried to his feet and tossed his own off, quickly rejoining her on the bed with a plop. Velle giggled and lowered her head to his lap, Vanitas’s breath quickened in anticipation. She ran her tongue along the underside of his cock and flicked the tip of his head. She slipped her tongue over the contours on him and he groaned, his hand reaching for her hair and guiding her to put him in her mouth. 

“Velle, please, I don’t want to wait…” he groaned. Velle flicked his head playfully before enveloping him entirely. “unnggg...” he moaned, he closed his eyes tightly as he felt her tongue swirl around him. “Baby…” he whispered.

“Hm?” Velle hummed.

“You’re  _ my _ baby right?” Vanitas purred.

Velle bobbed her head up and down and moaned, "Mhmm..” She withdrew him from her mouth and flattened her tongue along his shaft.

“Baby...let me fuck you.” He said quickly sitting up he guided Velle to prop herself up on all fours which she was more than willing to do. He lined himself up and thrust forward with a pleasurable hiss. 

Velle’s head fell as she moaned, Vanitas smirked and withdrew himself completely. He teased her entrance with his head before leaning into and burying himself inside again. “Oh…” Velle groaned.

Vanitas looked down and spat on Velle’s asshole, he rubbed the spit in before plunging a finger into it while his throbbing cock slid back and forth inside her pussy. The cry of pleasure she emitted solidified Vanitas’s decision. Today would be the day he claimed that hole for himself too.

Suddenly her vision turned white and Velle was ripped from her memory into the real world again. Her face flushed immediately from what she’d been remembering. She looked up and her eyes met with Vanitas’s golden globes. His brow was furrowed and he looked worried, Velle was kneeling, she stood and put her hand up.

“I’m fine,” She said, her face reddening even more knowing that it was Vanitas who was standing in front of her and just moments before he was behind her doing a lot more than just standing.

“Are you sure? Your face is red…” Vanitas mumbled, brushing her hair away and examining her.

“I’m fine!” Velle snapped thoroughly embarrassed. “I was just remembering something…”

Vanitas looked confused, "Remembering what?”

“Just something!” Velle snapped, turning away from him trying to hide her blush.

Suddenly it dawned on him what kind of memory it must have been and he grinned slyly, "Oh...I think I know…” He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. “I miss those moments…”

“Me too…” Velle whispered quietly. She turned slightly and pressed her lips to his, she was so aroused she couldn’t help it. Vanitas’s eyes widened at the passion behind her kiss, he kissed her back with just as much ferocity. Her back slammed against a crate and she felt his hands pawing at her. However, Vanitas groaned and stepped back after a minute. 

“We can’t.” He said definitively, more to himself than to her.

“Why not?” Velle pouted.

“Because Xehanort's magic has gotten stronger, I just used the last bit of strength to bring you back and it won’t last long. I need to tell you something, Velle.”

Velle took a step forward, "What is it?”

“I’m not gonna be able to break the spell again for a while, the Master’s been keeping a closer eye on me… but I’ll find my brother and I’ll bring you to him... I promise.” Vanitas vowed.

“Vanitas...I--” She felt the guilt hit her knowing that all he wanted was to be with her even though he knew he never could.

“I love you Velle, you don’t have to say anything, I just want you to know.” Vanitas whispered as he pressed his lips against hers longingly.

Velle gasped, feeling her reality slipping from her already, “ Vanitas, I lo--”

However, she couldn’t finish her sentence, she was ripped back into the dive. Velle groaned, this was so frustrating to her. She couldn’t believe Vanitas told her he loved her, she honestly felt the same and she wanted to tell him but she couldn’t. The universe wouldn’t allow it, simply because Vanitas wasn’t real, she would never be able to tell him she loved him until he was reunited with his other, reunited with Ventus.

Velle found herself thrown back into the same memory, right where she’d left off. Vanitas’s cock was slamming into her and she felt her legs starting to shake, he had three fingers shoved into her tight ass preparing her for what was to come next. Her face was buried in her pillow, practically screaming in pleasure.

“Are you ready for me, Velle?” Vanitas groaned as he pulled himself out of her and spat into his hand before stroking himself and coating his shaft with his spit.

“Yes, please!” She begged, she was so close to her orgasm she didn’t care at all. He eased himself inside of her virgin hole and Velle winced, this hurt a lot more than losing her virginity but if she felt just a fraction of the pleasure she’d felt before it would all have been worth it. “Ah!” she cringed.

Vanitas froze, "are you okay?”

“No.” She spat, angry with him for suggesting this.

Vanitas leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly making sure not to hurt her anymore, "I’m sorry…” he mumbled.

“Bullshit, you don’t know how to be sorry!” Velled retorted, her eyes still shut tight, he just felt too big to fit.

Vanitas snorted, "You said I didn’t have to mean it--” He leaned down and kissed her cheek again before whispering into her ear, "But I am, sorry I mean, that I hurt you…” He kissed her cheek softly for a third time, "Do you want me to stop?”

“I don’t know…” Velle mumbled. Vanitas smiled and leaned back, he spit slowly again to provide more give and then reached a hand around to rub her neglected clit. “F--uhh--hck….” She groaned, when he started this action. Carefully his hips pressed on but the pain had subsided a little. 

“Is this okay?” Vanitas whispered.

“Mmn…” was her only reply, it sounded like a mixture of pleasure and pain but she didn’t say no. So Vanitas took that as a yes. He continued on as slow and gentle as he could until he finally found himself buried completely inside. He hissed as he felt her cavity squeeze him, it was tighter than he’d ever imagined.

“I’m in,” He groaned, leaning his forehead on her shoulder.

“Woo-hoo,” she replied sarcastically. “Remind me why I agreed to this?”

Vanitas snorted, remaining still inside her, “I will, in a minute, just tell me when you get used to me.”

Velle rolled, "I don’t think I’ll ever get used to you, Vanitas.”

Vanitas smirked and kissed her shoulder, "What would be the fun in that? I changed my mind. I hope you never get used to me.”

Velle couldn’t help but smile, Vanitas was cute when he wasn’t trying to seem vicious. And when he  _ was _ trying to be vicious, he was down right sexy. “Y-you can start moving, I think…”

Vanitas raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?”

“I think so…”

Vanitas started to withdraw, he bit his lip to stop him from groaning. Velle also bit her lip but to stop herself crying out in pain. She decided to ride it out for as long as she could, soon Vanitas re-entered her just as slow. His fingers returned to her clit, running circles over it with his roughed calloused hands. A shudder of pleasure rippled through Velle’s body so strong that Vanitas felt her shake. He smirked and leaned over to whisper in her ear, he licked the hull of her ear.

“I wanna change positions,” he whispered.

“O-okay,” she replied unsteadily. Vanitas laid back down on the bed and just guided her to lean back against him without removing himself from inside of her. “Ah,” she winced.

His fingers found her clit and started tending to her again, "Sorry…” He whispered. He supported her in reverse cowgirl as he slowly thrust his hips up to bury himself inside over and over again. He could hear Velle’s breathing become ragged and loud, she was starting to meet his thrusts.

“Feel good baby?” Vanitas moaned underneath her.

Their heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard aside from Velle’s soft whimpers. “Mmm, yeah! Yeah! It does feel good, I think I want it a little faster.” She whined.

Vanitas licked his lips and quickened his thrusts just a bit, fingers still rubbing her clit. “How’s that?” He groaned, it was great for him.

“More,” Velle demanded, still meeting his thrusts with her own.

“Really?” 

“More!” She repeated.

Vanitas pushed her hips up slightly and then rapidly pumped into her ass, pleasantly surprised by her eager and willingness. “Oh fuck!” Vanitas rambled as his cock slammed into her hole.

“Ungh! That’s it! That’s it! Vanitas! It’s so good! Don’t stop!” Velle whimpered, she felt like she was just screaming nonsense. “How does it feel?” She asked, knowing it was something he’d really wanted to do.

“So good, baby... Can I cum inside?” Vanitas inquired as he continued slamming his hips into her ass, the sound of raw skin slapping now becoming overwhelming.

“Not yet, don’t cum yet...cum with me…” She whimpered.

“I will, I promise.” He moaned. Suddenly Velle felt his fingers enter her dripping cunt, and she lurched forward.

“Holy fuck!” She screamed. Vanitas fingered her pussy with two digits while slamming his cock into her ass. “I can’t! I can’t! I’m...fucking...coming!” She screeched, sure that every person in the hotel heard her. Her muscles clamped around Vanitas and he was forced to blow his load immediately. He pumped into her two more times before slowly sliding out, Velle collapsed beside him. She laid on the bed in a daze just staring out the window, amazed that it was already night. Vanitas stood and walked away, Velle didn’t even turn, she was still coming down from her extreme orgasm. When he returned he handed her a towel and a large shirt. 

“Here,” He said, Velle didn’t move her body, just her eyes to look at him incredulously. 

“I can’t believe it’s night time already,” She mumbled as she forced herself to sit up, she wiped her body down and slipped the shirt on, throwing the towel down somewhere on the floor. She returned to bed and laid beside Vanitas who quickly encircled his arms around her. “How was that?” She asked.

“You’re asking me?” Vanitas looked at her, surprised. “It was amazing.” He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. “How was it for you?”

Velle licked her lips and thought, she was so close to Vanitas she could feel his lips resting on her. “I liked it…” she said with a smile, playing coy.

Vanitas raised an eyebrow, "You just liked it?” he nudged her with his elbow. “It sounded like you really enjoyed it.”

Velle blushed and rolled her eyes, "I enjoy things I like…” She trailed off. “I also enjoy things I love, and who am I kidding...that was...unbelievable…” She whispered, she straddled the brunette boy and kissed his lips hard with a giggle.

“It was, wasn’t it?” He smiled too, he pecked her lips. “You know...you were my first?”

“Huh? Your first to let you do that?” Velle asked, confused.

“No, idiot,” Vanitas snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Hey!”

“I mean my first kiss, my first time I’d ever had sex, my first everything…” Vanitas trailed off suddenly feeling dumb for mentioning it.

“Really?” Velle asked shocked. “Could have fooled me, you definitely seem like you’ve done that stuff before, you were...um...pretty knowledgeable.” 

Vanitas chuckled, "Just because I’m knowledgeable doesn’t mean I’ve done it before.” His expression changed, "You think Ventus is innocent? I only know these things and want these things because he does too.”

Velle’s eyes widened and she blushed, she dismounted him and laid down facing away from him. “Oh…”

“Velle…” Vanitas started. “Can you look at me, I need to talk to you.”

“I’m listening?” Velle replied without turning. She had a feeling she wouldn’t like where this conversation was going.

“I’m serious Velle, turn around.” Vanitas repeated. Velle sighed and rolled over, her green eyes boring into his golden ones. 

“Yes?” she asked.

“I have to give you back…”

“Huh?”

“I have to give you back to Ventus,” he clarified. Velle was silent as she gawked at him. “What the master wants to do to you would kill you in the end....”

“You’d do that for me?” Velle whispered, scooting closer to Vanitas.

He reached out and stroked her cheek gently, "I kind of like you...don’t let it get to your head or anything.”

Velle gave him a sad smile and touched his cheek too. “I kinda like you too, Vanitas...although, I know you’ll let it get to your head.” She finished with an eye roll.

Vanitas smirked and pressed his lips to hers purposefully. When the kiss ended he sighed sadly “Tomorrow, I’ll take you back to him tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“What,” he retorted.

“Why would you want to take me back to him…” she trailed off and looked away, "if you know how I feel about him?”

Vanitas smiled a bitter sweet smile and moved Velle’s chin with his finger so she would look at him. “Because I could never have you as my own… I’m not delusional… either Ventus and I kill each other for the master’s plan and I disappear...or I’m forced to rejoin him because he’s fractured without me and I disappear anyways. No matter what… poof I’m gone.”

Velle felt tears sting her eyes as she admitted, "But… I don’t want you to disappear…”

Vanitas brushed his lips against hers as her tears fell. The kiss tasted salty, he sighed, "I know but there’s no other way, I’m not supposed to exist….no matter what happens I’ll have to go back for either of us to be complete.”

Velle pressed her lips to his, her tears freely falling. He wiped them with his rough thumbs. “I’m sorry… you don't deserve this…”

Vanitas closed his eyes, looking almost relieved, he smiled and Velle was shocked to see tears in the once vicious boy's eyes. “Thank you…” he whispered. Velle looked at him shocked, he’d never said thank you to anything before. In fact, he hated when she said it, and often chided her for it. “You have no idea how much it means to hear that…” he pressed his lips to hers. The two cuddled in the darkness of the room in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the last time they’d be able to sit in calm and intimacy...But it wasn’t goodbye, it was see you later.

Suddenly Velle’s eyes snapped open and she shot up in bed “, What are you doing!?” she exclaimed.

Vanitas chuckled and sat up while licking his lips “, Having fun.”

“While I’m sleeping?” She asked pointedly as she folded her arms over her chest.

Vanitas shrugged with an amused smirk “, I had morning wood...you know all that pent up negativity...I didn’t want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful.”

Velle blushed and shivered dramatically joking “, I feel violated.”

“Really?” Vanitas asked suspiciously, he crawled closer to her and reached a hand between her legs. She shuddered as she felt his finger dip inside of her without warning. “‘Cause to me it feels more like you liked it,” he withdrew his finger and sucked her juices off of it while staring her in the eyes.

“I...I--uh…” Velle stuttered, Vanitas’s hand returned between her legs. He parted her lips and rubbed her clit slowly. He lowered his head and placed a soft teasing in the groove of her neck.

“But I can stop if you want me to,” He whispered to her, removing his arm.

Velle’s hand shot out and stopped him, they stared deep into each other's eyes, nose to nose. Her breath had quickened “, Wait!”

Vanitas smirked and brought his hand back between her thighs, this time inserting two fingers. He slowly pumped them in and out while he pressed his lips hard to Velle’s. She whimpered helplessly against him. “I knew you’d come around…”

“I—I mean if you really need help releasing some negativity I guess I don’t mind helping you… you do need to relieve the negativity right?” Velle stuttered as she ground her hips into his hand. 

“Yeah, I have a lot of negativity to release…” Vanitas mumbled sarcastically. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and slid it against her own. He curled his fingers slightly so he could hit that special spot he’d found ealier. Velle lurched forward slightly.

“Ah!” She gasped and bit her lip. “Mmm… w-we don’t have anything we need to do today?” She mumbled, still grinding against Vanitas’s hand.

Vanitas groaned “, If you’re seriously thinking about anything but what I’m doing to you then I’m not doing a good job...we could train but I’d honestly rather do this—”

He was interrupted by a particularly loud moan from Velle. She threw herself back on the bed “, Oh god no, you’re doing a great job, Vanitas.” She moaned.

Vanitas smirked and leaned over her sprawled body. With his free hand he lifted her shirt just enough to give him access to her breasts. He flicked the sensitive bud with the tip of his tongue before rolling it between his teeth playfully.

“Yeah this is definitely better than training…” he mumbled into her chest. Velle writhed underneath Vanitas, he groaned, his erection becoming painful. “Roll over and stick your ass in the air,” he demanded after a moment.

Velle immediately obeyed and soon Vanitas’s fingers returned, his tongue however prodded her still tight asshole. He lapped up the juices dripping down her legs before returning to her hole. He spat on it before rubbing it in circles, his finger surprisingly slipped inside with ease and Velle let out a loud gasp. “Oh my god,” she dropped her head on to the bed.

Vanitas snorted and stuck his tongue in her pussy while he fingered her ass slowly and purposefully. “Does that feel good?”

“Ungh! Yeah,” She whimpered as Vanitas moved to suck her clit. “Oh...fuck...Vanitas...that’s so good…” 

Vanitas cheekily and secretly inserted a second finger into Velle’s ass and she winced “, Did that hurt?” Vanitas asked, freezing instantly.

“Y-yeah...but…” She whispered “, I’m fine, keep going…”

Vanitas grinned and continued his musings, he brought his tongue back up to her asshole to ease her pain a bit. “You’re amazing Velle…” He let slip out loud accidentally. She didn’t seem to hear him, her face was buried in the pillow to muffle her moans. She lurched forward when she felt Vanitas’s tongue slither into her again, he moved it up and down inside her and she couldn’t even comprehend it. Velle bit down on to the pillow overcome with pleasure, so close to her peak. Vanitas’s free hand found her clit and caressed it diligently, he felt her walls clamp around his tongue and she screamed into the pillow as she came.

“Fuck!” Velle screamed, muffled into fabric. She’d never felt anything like this before, she didn’t care if Vanitas wanted to release the negativity or not. Honestly after her first taste of what he could make her feel she would have dropped to her knees if he said he was bored.

“Mmm…” Vanitas moaned, licking his lips of her juices. Velle sat up and looked at him with wide eyes, she placed a hand on her forehead, mouth slightly ajar, trying to steady the spinning room as her chest heaved to catch her breath. Vanitas chuckled at her expression “, What’s that look for?” Velle’s shut her mouth and narrowed her eyes at the brunette embodiment of darkness. “What?” Vanitas asked with a cocked eyebrow, Velle suddenly tackled him without warning, pressing her lips to his. “Mmm!” Vanitas exclaimed as his back hit the bed.

Vanitas kissed her back hard, their tongues entangled, writhing against each other. Velle moaned into the kiss, her hand slithering down underneath his pants as she grabbed his hardened member.

“Velle!” Vanitas hissed, his hands found the back of her head and pulled her into another kiss.

“Take your clothes off,” Velle demanded as she ripped her shirt off, the only remaining piece of clothing she had. Vanitas scurried to his feet and tossed his own off, quickly rejoining her on the bed with a plop. Velle giggled and lowered her head to his lap, Vanitas’s breath quickened in anticipation. She ran her tongue along the underside of his cock and flicked the tip of his head. She slipped her tongue over the contours on him and he groaned, his hand reaching for her hair and guiding her to put him in her mouth. 

“Velle, please, I don’t want to wait…” he groaned. Velle flicked his head playfully before enveloping him entirely. “unnggg...” he moaned, he closed his eyes tightly as he felt her tongue swirl around him. “Baby…” he whispered.

“Hm?” Velle hummed.

“You’re _my_ baby right?” Vanitas purred.

Velle bobbed her head up and down and moaned “, Mhmm..” She withdrew him from her mouth and flattened her tongue along his shaft.

“Baby...let me fuck you.” He said quickly sitting up he guided Velle to prop herself up on all fours which she was more than willing to do. He lined himself up and thrust forward with a pleasurable hiss. 

Velle’s head fell as she moaned, Vanitas smirked and withdrew himself completely. He teased her entrance with his head before leaning into and burying himself inside again. “Oh…” Velle groaned.

Vanitas looked down and spat on Velle’s asshole, he rubbed the spit in before plunging a finger into it while his throbbing cock slid back and forth inside her pussy. The cry of pleasure she emitted solidified Vanitas’s decision. Today would be the day he claimed that hole for himself too.

Suddenly her vision turned white and Velle was ripped from her memory into the real world again. Her face flushed immediately from what she’d been remembering. She looked up and her eyes met with Vanitas’s golden globes. His brow was furrowed and he looked worried, Velle was kneeling, she stood and put her hand up.

“I’m fine,” She said, her face reddening even more knowing that it was Vanitas who was standing in front of her and just moments before he was behind her doing a lot more than just standing.

“Are you sure? Your face is red…” Vanitas mumbled, brushing her hair away and examining her.

“I’m fine!” Velle snapped thoroughly embarrassed. “I was just remembering something…”

Vanitas looked confused “, Remembering what?”

“Just something!” Velle snapped, turning away from him trying to hide her blush.

Suddenly it dawned on him what kind of memory it must have been and he grinned slyly “, Oh...I think I know…” He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. “I miss those moments…”

“Me too…” Velle whispered quietly. She turned slightly and pressed her lips to his, she was so aroused she couldn’t help it. Vanitas’s eyes widened at the passion behind her kiss, he kissed her back with just as much ferocity. Her back slammed against a crate and she felt his hands pawing at her. However, Vanitas groaned and stepped back after a minute. 

“We can’t.” He said definitively, more to himself than to her.

“Why not?” Velle pouted.

“Because Xehanort's magic has gotten stronger, I just used the last bit of strength to bring you back and it won’t last long. I need to tell you something, Velle.”

Velle took a step forward “, What is it?”

“I’m not gonna be able to break the spell again for a while, the Master’s been keeping a closer eye on me… but I’ll find my brother and I’ll bring you to him... I promise.” Vanitas vowed.

“Vanitas...I--” She felt the guilt hit her knowing that all he wanted was to be with her even though he knew he never could.

“I love you Velle, you don’t have to say anything, I just want you to know.” Vanitas whispered as he pressed his lips against hers longingly.

Velle gasped, feeling her reality slipping from her already, “ Vanitas, I lo--”

However, she couldn’t finish her sentence, she was ripped back into the dive. Velle groaned, this was so frustrating to her. She couldn’t believe Vanitas told her he loved her, she honestly felt the same and she wanted to tell him but she couldn’t. The universe wouldn’t allow it, simply because Vanitas wasn’t real, she would never be able to tell him she loved him until he was reunited with his other, reunited with Ventus.

Velle found herself thrown back into the same memory, right where she’d left off. Vanitas’s cock was slamming into her and she felt her legs starting to shake, he had three fingers shoved into her tight ass preparing her for what was to come next. Her face was buried in her pillow, practically screaming in pleasure.

“Are you ready for me, Velle?” Vanitas groaned as he pulled himself out of her and spat into his hand before stroking himself and coating his shaft with his spit.

“Yes, please!” She begged, she was so close to her orgasm she didn’t care at all. He eased himself inside of her virgin hole and Velle winced, this hurt a lot more than losing her virginity but if she felt just a fraction of the pleasure she’d felt before it would all have been worth it. “Ah!” she cringed.

Vanitas froze “, are you okay?”

“No.” She spat, angry with him for suggesting this.

Vanitas leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly making sure not to hurt her anymore “, I’m sorry…” he mumbled.

“Bullshit, you don’t know how to be sorry!” Velled retorted, her eyes still shut tight, he just felt too big to fit.

Vanitas snorted “, You said I didn’t have to mean it--” He leaned down and kissed her cheek again before whispering into her ear “, But I am, sorry I mean, that I hurt you…” He kissed her cheek softly for a third time “, Do you want me to stop?”

“I don’t know…” Velle mumbled. Vanitas smiled and leaned back, he spit slowly again to provide more give and then reached a hand around to rub her neglected clit. “F--uhh--hck….” She groaned, when he started this action. Carefully his hips pressed on but the pain had subsided a little. 

“Is this okay?” Vanitas whispered.

“Mmn…” was her only reply, it sounded like a mixture of pleasure and pain but she didn’t say no. So Vanitas took that as a yes. He continued on as slow and gentle as he could until he finally found himself buried completely inside. He hissed as he felt her cavity squeeze him, it was tighter than he’d ever imagined.

“I’m in,” He groaned, leaning his forehead on her shoulder.

“Woo-hoo,” she replied sarcastically. “Remind me why I agreed to this?”

Vanitas snorted, remaining still inside her, “I will, in a minute, just tell me when you get used to me.”

Velle rolled “, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to you, Vanitas.”

Vanitas smirked and kissed her shoulder “, What would be the fun in that? I changed my mind. I hope you never get used to me.”

Velle couldn’t help but smile, Vanitas was cute when he wasn’t trying to seem vicious. And when he _was_ trying to be vicious, he was down right sexy. “Y-you can start moving, I think…”

Vanitas raised an eyebrow “, Are you sure?”

“I think so…”

Vanitas started to withdraw, he bit his lip to stop him from groaning. Velle also bit her lip but to stop herself crying out in pain. She decided to ride it out for as long as she could, soon Vanitas re-entered her just as slow. His fingers returned to her clit, running circles over it with his roughs calloused hands. A shudder of pleasure rippled through Velle’s body so strong that Vanitas felt her shake. He smirked and leaned over to whisper in her ear, he licked the hull of her ear.

“I want to change positions,” he whispered.

“O-okay,” she replied unsteadily. Vanitas laid back down on the bed and just guided her to lean back against him without removing himself from inside of her. “Ah,” she winced.

Vanitas’s fingers found her clit and started tending to her again “, Sorry…” He whispered. He supported her in reverse cowgirl as he slowly thrust his hips up to bury himself inside over and over again. He could hear Velle’s breathing become ragged and loud, she was starting to meet his thrusts.

“Feel good baby?” Vanitas moaned underneath her.

Their heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard aside from Velle’s soft whimpers. “Mmm, yeah! Yeah! It does feel good, I think I want it a little faster.” She whined.

Vanitas licked his lips and quickened his thrusts just a bit, fingers still rubbing her clit. “How’s that?” He groaned, it was great for him.

“More,” Velle demanded, still meeting his thrusts with her own.

“Really?” 

“More!” She repeated.

Vanitas pushed her hips up slightly and then rapidly pumped into her ass, pleasantly surprised by her eager and willingness. “Oh fuck!” Vanitas rambled as his cock slammed into her hole.

“Ungh! That’s it! That’s it! Vanitas! It’s so good! Don’t stop!” Velle whimpered, she felt like she was just screaming nonsense. “How does it feel?” She asked, knowing it was something he’d really wanted to do.

“So good, baby. Can I cum in your ass?” Vanitas inquired as he continued slamming his hips into her ass, the sound of raw skin slapping now becoming overwhelming.

“Not yet, don’t cum yet...cum with me…” She whimpered.

“I will, I promise.” He moaned. Suddenly Velle felt his fingers enter her dripping cunt, and she lurched forward.

“Holy fuck!” She screamed. Vanitas fingered her pussy with two digits while slamming his cock into her ass. “I can’t! I can’t! I’m...fucking… coming!” She screeched, sure that every person in the hotel heard her. Her muscles clamped around Vanitas and he was forced to blow his load immediately. He pumped into her two more times before slowly sliding out, Velle collapsed beside him. She laid on the bed in a daze just staring out the window, amazed that it was already night. Vanitas stood and walked away, Velle didn’t even turn, she was still coming down from her extreme orgasm. When he returned he handed her a towel and a large shirt. 

“Here,” He said, Velle didn’t move her body, just her eyes to look at him incredulously. 

“I can’t believe it’s night time already,” She mumbled as she forced herself to sit up, she wiped her body down and slipped the shirt on, throwing the towel down somewhere on the floor. She returned to bed and laid beside Vanitas who quickly encircled his arms around her. “How was that?” She asked.

“You’re asking me?” Vanitas asked, surprised. “It was amazing.” He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. “How was it for you?”

Velle licked her lips and thought, she was so close to Vanitas she could feel his lips resting on her. “I liked it…” she said with a smile, playing coy.

Vanitas raised an eyebrow “, You just liked it?” he nudged her with his elbow. “It sounded like you really enjoyed it.”

Velle blushed and rolled her eyes “, I enjoy things I like…” She trailed off. “I also enjoy things I love, and who am I kidding...that was...unbelievable…” She whispered, she straddled the brunette boy and kissed his lips hard with a giggle.

“It was...wasn’t it?” He smiled too, he pecked her lips. “You know...you were my first?”

“Huh? Your first to let you do that?” Velle asked, confused.

“No, idiot,” Vanitas snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Hey!”

“I mean my first kiss, my first time I’d ever had sex, my first everything…” Vanitas trailed off suddenly feeling dumb for mentioning it.

“Really?” Velle asked shocked. “Could have fooled me, you definitely seem like you’ve done that stuff before, you were...um...pretty knowledgeable.” 

Vanitas chuckled “, just because I’m knowledgeable doesn’t mean I’ve done it before.” His expression changed “, You think Ventus is innocent? I only know these things and want these things because he does too.”

Velle’s eyes widened and she blushed, she dismounted him and laid down facing away from him. “Oh…”

“Velle…” Vanitas started. “Can you look at me, I need to talk to you.”

“I’m listening?” Velle replied without turning. She had a feeling she wouldn’t like where this conversation was going.

“I’m serious Velle, turn around.” Vanitas repeated. Velle sighed and rolled over, her green eyes boring into his golden ones. 

“Yes?” she asked.

“I have to give you back…”

“Huh?”

“I have to give you back to Ventus,” he clarified. Velle was silent as she gawked at him. “What the master wants to do to you would kill you in the end...I think if I use the strongest form of my spell I’ll be able to break Xehanort’s hold on you for good.”

“You’d do that for me?” Velle whispered, scooting closer to Vanitas.

Vanitas reached out and stroked her cheek gently “, I kind of like you...don’t let it get to your head or anything.”

Velle gave him a sad smile and touched his cheek too. “I kind of like you too, Vanitas...although, I know you’ll let it get to your head.” She finished with an eye roll.

Vanitas smirked and pressed his lips to hers purposefully. When the kiss ended he sighed sadly “Tomorrow, I’ll take you back to him tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“What,” he retorted.

“Why would you want to take me back to him…” she trailed off and looked away “, if you know how I feel about him?”

Vanitas smiled a bitter sweet smile and moved Velle’s chin with his finger so she would look at him. “Because I could never have you as my own… I’m not delusional… either Ventus and I kill each other for the master’s plan and I disappear...or I’m forced to rejoin him because he’s fractured without me and I disappear anyways. No matter what… poof I’m gone.”

Velle felt tears sting her eyes as she admitted “, but… I don’t want you to disappear…”

Vanitas brushed his lips against hers as her tears fell. The kiss tasted salty, he sighed “, I know but there’s no other way, I’m not supposed to exist….no matter what happens I’ll have to go back for either of us to be complete.”

Velle pressed her lips to his, her tears freely falling. He wiped them with his rough thumbs. “I’m sorry… you don't deserve this…”

Vanitas closed his eyes, looking almost relieved, he smiled and Velle was shocked to see tears in the once vicious boy's eyes. “Thank you…” he whispered. Velle looked at him shocked, he’d never said thank you to anything before. In fact, he hated when she said it, and often chided her for it. “You have no idea how much it means to hear that…” he pressed his lips to hers. The two cuddled in the darkness of the room in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the last time they’d be able to sit in calm and intimacy...But it wasn’t goodbye, it was see you later...


	31. Radiant Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas takes Velle to the Badlands and leaves to find Ventus in his scheme to give Velle back to him. However, once finding the blonde keyblade wielder he is overcome with jealousy and rage believing that Ventus doesn't deserve Velle and that he's too weak to protect her. The two fight and Ventus, on the verge of losing, is saved by a mysterious mouse named Mickey.

Vanitas woke first the next morning, he looked out the window, the sky was overcast and grey.  _ ‘Pretty on par with how I’m feeling...why am I doing this again?’  _ he scowled. His gaze lowered to Velle’s peaceful sleeping form and he felt himself melt immediately.  _ ‘Oh...right...her…’ _ He laid himself back down and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Velle groaned as her eyes fluttered open, she snuggled closer to Vanitas with a smile. “Good morning,” she mumbled.

Vanitas chuckled “Go back to sleep, I don’t want to start today yet.”

Velle sighed, "We can just pretend we’re asleep.”

“Hey,” Vanitas mumbled, pulling her chin up to look at him.

“Hm?” She hummed. Vanitas pressed his lips to her for a long peaceful moment.

“Nothing.” He lied, suddenly looking away.

“What?” Velle asked curiously, turning him to look at her again.

Vanitas sighed, "I have to reverse the spell… he has to break you out of it or Xehanort will know something was up.”

Velle frowned, "What’s going to happen to you when he finds out I got away?”

“I don’t know, I can handle it though,” Vanitas kissed the top of her head, "Don’t worry about me.”

Velle snorted “It's kind of hard not to once I got to know you.”

He rolled his eyes, "Gee thanks.” They laid in silence a little longer before Vanitas groaned and sat up. “Come on, we should get this over with before I change my mind...because I’m starting to.” 

“Wait!” Velle sat up too. “I have to say thank you.”

“Stop that,” Vanitas scowled.

“No. Thank you. If it weren’t for you...I don’t know what would have happened to me. Thank you Vanitas…” She pressed her lips hard to his. “Part of me doesn’t want to go you know…”

Vanitas groaned, "Don’t say that…”

“I’m sorry, it’s just how I feel. You can reverse the spell…” She said sadly as she quickly stood and got dressed.

Vanitas stood behind her watching, drinking in his last moments with her. He walked over to her when she was finished and turned her to look at him. He looked sad, it broke Velle’s heart, she didn’t understand how it was possible to feel so strongly for two people at once. He brushed his lips to hers slowly and whispered “God, I’m gonna miss you...Okay…” 

He stepped back, putting his mask back on and waved his hand in front of her face and suddenly she cringed, her hair turned silver and her eyes yellow as she stared back at Vanitas coldly.

“Did the master call?” She asked robotically.

“No, we have something else to do. Wait for me in the badlands.” Vanitas instructed, summoning a dark corridor. 

“Okay,” she replied, not hesitating to walk through the corridor before it closed. Vanitas sighed and summoned his own portal. 

“Now, time to go find that pathetic excuse for an other…” Vanitas growled before jumping in as well.

\------------------------*****---------------------------

Ventus travelled through the lanes between, frustrated that he’d yet to find Velle in any of the worlds he searched. He hadn’t found a sign of any of his friends and he was starting to get worried. Just then he looked up to see the masked man who kidnapped her, his eyes widened.

“Huh? Him again!” Ventus sped after him. “Hey get back here!” 

Vanitas glanced behind him and smirked when he saw Ventus on his tail, he turned around and rushed towards the badlands. “Follow me, punk.”

Ventus gritted his teeth and sped after his dark other. When he entered the badlands he hovered over the desert scanning the area. Ventus dismissed his keyblade armor and dropped from the sky. 

“Where’s he hiding?” Ventus asked himself while looking around. He felt a presence behind him and turned around abruptly to see Vanitas standing calmly behind him. “Alright! Where did you take Velle!? And what did you mean about Terra being a different person?!” Ventus demanded. 

Vanitas narrowed his eyes at Ventus, how could he be so unconcerned about Velle. “Exactly, what I said idiot.” He took a few steps forward, "The Terra you know will be gone forever. And if I were you I’d be a little bit more worried about Velle, she may not be the same person you used to know either.”

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard!” Ventus spat back at him, his fists clenched.

Vanitas rolled his eyes “Stupid or true?” He turned to look behind him. “Velle.”

She stepped out from behind a large rock and walked slowly towards the two. Ventus gasped at her change in appearance. “Velle!? What did you do to her!” Ventus demanded.

“It wasn’t me, it was you. It was your weakness that let me take her, you weren’t strong enough to save her… and now look at your little Vellie.” Vanitas sneered.

Ventus ran up to his stoic friend, "Velle? Vellum! Are you okay?...Why won’t you answer me!?” He turned back towards Vanitas with a furious glare. “Change her back. Change her back now!” 

Vanitas smirked and held his hand in front of him, summoning his keyblade Void Gear. Ventus gasped “, A keyblade!?” he gawked with confusion before summoning his own with a growl. “Alright! Show me what you’ve got!” 

“Good. Let’s see what you’re made of.” Vanitas pounced on the blonde and swung his keyblade out. Ventus growled and quickly blocked his attack, he pushed back with all his strength and Vanitas went flying. “Heh, not bad, but not good enough.” Vanitas launched back at him. Ventus twirled his keyblade tauntingly before sprinting towards his opponent, meeting him halfway. Their keyblades clanged with a loud clash and Vanitas jumped into the air swinging his weapon. Black lightning flung towards Ventus and he rolled out of the way.

“Too slow!” Vanitas shouted, shooting more darkness at Ventus. It struck him and flung the poor blonde back violently. 

“Argh!” Ventus groaned as he hit the ground. He was face down panting, unsure if he was able to stand. 

“That's really all you got?” Vanitas sneered. “Man, you are worthless. You don’t deserve her.” Vanitas growled. He summoned his keyblade again. “She’s going to hate me for this but you couldn’t save her if you tried. I’d be going against the Master’s orders, but...so what? As far as I’m concerned your job here is done.” Vanitas raised his keyblade and summoned a dark orb, he shot the orb at Ventus and suddenly Velle screamed.

“Ven!” She shrieked, she’d broken through Xehanort’s magic on her own. Vanitas’s head snapped towards her as she ran towards Ventus.

“Velle, no!” Vanitas shouted. Ventus lifted his head in time to make eye contact with her.

“Velle…” he whispered before being hit by Vanitas’s attack.

“Ven!” Velle shouted, running after him.

“Velle, don’t!” Vanitas exclaimed running and grabbing her in an embrace but she pushed him off of her without hesitation. Vanitas stood rooted in place, she must hate him...why did he let his anger get the best of him again? He just thought Ventus was too weak to deserve Velle over him. The dust and darkness cleared and the two were both shocked to see the ground empty with no blonde in sight. 

“Don’t worry, you’re safe.” A voice squeaked. Velle and Vanitas snapped to the new voice. Velle ran over to Ventus and the stranger, it was a mouse.

“Ven!” Velle cried, “Are you okay?”

The mouse jumped back and lifted a keyblade, "Don’t worry I can help him. Heal!”

A green light engulfed Ventus and he groaned as he sat up. "Velle?” Ventus grabbed her hand and pulled her close to look at him. He looked at her hair and deep into her eyes noticing that they’d changed color back to normal. “Are you okay?”

Velle smiled and hugged him “I am now.”

The mouse turned around and ran to challenge Vanitas pointing at his keyblade, "Tell me where you got that! Keyblades are not something you use just to bully someone around! Here I’ll show ya!”

Ventus jumped up and stood beside the mouse. “We both will!” He summoned his key blade and twirled it.

“Me too!” Velle shouted furious. Her keyblade materialized in her hand with a flash of blue light.

Ventus and the stranger looked at Velle before looking at each other and nodding. Vanitas felt hurt that Velle would attack him, maybe she really did hate him now. He should have known better than to think that someone like her could love someone like him. The master was right...Vanitas growled and summoned his keyblade, holding it threateningly in front of himself.

The three warriors of light unleashed a berate of attacks on the masked boy, everytime Velle came near Vanitas Ventus noticed he would block her but not attack her. Why was this guy so obsessed with Velle? Ventus growled and slammed his keyblade down on Vanitas with fury. Even while fighting he started over thinking and getting angry. Who was this guy in the mask? Finally Ventus linked up with the stranger and unleashed a team attack, spinning around and summoning the light inside of himself.

“Burst of Faith!” The stranger shouted.

Vanitas shot back from the force and landed on his back. Velle, Ventus, and the stranger landed on the ground preparing to attack again. Vanitas jumped up and snorted, "Hmph, you win.” He summoned a dark corridor and stepped backward into it. “Consider yourself on probation.”

Vanitas disappeared and Velle and Ventus’s keyblades did as well. Ventus’s shoulders dropped “Probation? For what?” Suddenly he turned around and ran to Velle, hugging her tightly. “Velle!”

She stepped back and laughed nervously, patting his back. “Ven!”

“Are you okay? What happened?” Ventus asked, stepping back from her.

Velle frowned, trying to remember. “I...I don’t know...the last thing I remember is him dragging me into one of those portals and then pain…”

“You’ve been gone for weeks Velle…” Ventus said. “I was so worried.”

Velle frowned, "I’m sorry, Ven. I’m back though! And--” Velle turned to the mouse who’d helped them. “--thank you, mister. Thank you for saving Ven, I’m Velle.”

Ventus turned to the mouse. “Yeah, thanks for before, I owe ya. The name’s Ventus, what’s yours?”

“I’m Mickey!” The mouse squeaked happily.

Ventus bent down slightly, "I see you’ve got a keyblade.”

“Yep. I’ve been trainin’ under the great Yen Sid!” Mickey dismissed his keyblade. “He found out the worlds are in trouble, an’ I sorta took off without tellin’ him.” Mickey scratched the back of his head bashfully.

“Well that makes both of us. I ran off, too.” Ventus admitted.

“Three of us, me too…” Velle added with a blush and Mickey laughed.

The mouse reached into his pocket and pulled out something, "All I have to do is think it, and the Star Shard will take me anywhere I wanna go...At least I thought it would. I haven’t quite got the fine points down, like...When, or where...It just kinda kicks in whenever it wants to. But I wouldn’t have met you two if it hadn’t brought me here.” Ventus chuckled thinking the mouse named Mickey was awfully cute. “Ya know, maybe it wasn’t an accident! Maybe it starts workin’ ‘cause its reactin’ to somethin’.”

Velle and Ventus bent down and looked at the Star Shard curiously, "Huh…” Ventus muttered examining it. Suddenly a bright light emitted from the shard and engulfed the three of them.

“Woah!” Velle shouted before everything went dark.

A groan and the sound of rushing wind woke her and she opened her eyes to see Ventus and herself in full Keyblade armor in the Lanes Between. “Ugh.. Velle? Is that you?” Ven groaned.

“I’m here,” Velle replied.

“Good, come on,” Ventus said, gesturing to the random world beneath them. Velle followed him as he descended to the world below. The two dropped down into a large courtyard, "Where are we?” Ventus asked curiously.

“Hm…” Velle looked around for a clue. “Hm...that sign says Radiant Garden? Maybe we’re in Radiant Garden.”

Velle looked around and spotted a very wealthy looking duck walking by at the same time as Ventus spotted Mickey’s ears walking into an alley. “Mickey?” Ventus asked with curiosity. “Hey, Velle…” Ventus said suddenly.

“Yep?” Velle asked, turning to face him.

“Can I ask you something?” Ventus asked carefully.

“Sure.” Velle grinned.

“Um..” His nervous look made her smile drop. “I know you can’t remember anything but...but what’s with that guy in the mask?” 

Velle frowned, "I don’t know Ven… but I think he’s bad news…”

Ventus snorted, "You think?...But you’d tell me if you like...I don’t know...had a thing for him right? Not because I want to know or anything but if you did I shouldn’t fight him right?...” The blonde rambled.

Velle raised an eyebrow thoroughly confused. “Um...I’m not sure what you mean but no, of course not. I don’t have a thing for some masked bully who kidnapped me.”

Ventus sighed in relief, "Good I’d hate for you to make a bad decision like that.”

Velle glared at him and put her hands up on her hips, "What’s that supposed to mean, you think I make bad decisions!?”

“No-nothing!” Ventus stuttered. “I saw Mickey go down that way, come on let’s go!” He grabbed Velle’s hand and dragged her in the direction of the alley, obviously changing subjects. The alley led to a shortcut to a castle, they ran up stairs hand in hand. They ran towards the doors and noticed two sleeping guards, however, when they ran up to them they were met with blades.

“Hold on, the castle is presently closed.” The brown haired guard informed them.

“But somebody just came this way. He’s a friend of mine!” Ventus protested.

The two guards exchanged a look and then turned back to Ventus, "We aren’t aware of any visitors. Now run along home, boy, before the monsters get you.”

Ventus looked down at Velle’s hand in his before looking her in the eyes “I could have sworn it was him.” Velle shrugged at the blonde.

“Maybe it was someone else, come on.” They turned around and Ventus gasped as an Unversed appeared over the horizon.

“They’re here!” the guard announced. 

“Radiant Garden shall not fall under the likes of you.” the other one declared as they edged toward it. 

Ventus looked at Velle, "Let’s go. Leave this to us!” 

They ran past the guards “, Stop!”

“But you’re just children!” the other shouted, but Ventus and Velle didn’t stop running. The two guards nodded at each other and started after the two keyblade wielders.

“Now, who do you think will defend the castle if you two go skipping off?” A voice sounded from behind them.

“But those children?” The guard said unsurely to the man in the lab coat.

“Never you worry about them, the boy’s a special case.” The man in the lab coat grinned.

“A what?”

“Evan is right. Lord and Castle come first. The children will have to fend for themselves.” The black haired guard decided.

“Which reminds me, His Lordship was asking for you.” Evan relayed. As they walked past him Evan stood in quiet contemplation, "A heart devoid of darkness? Stripped clean of it at that...very questionable…” Evan hummed in thought as he turned and headed back into the castle.

Velle let go of Ventus's hand and summoned her keyblade as they ran around a corner chasing the unversed. Just then they heard the voice of a disgusted Scottish man. They ran into a clearing to find the wealthy looking duck from earlier.

"Ach! How dare ye!? Back off, ye fiend! Oh, ho, ho, ho, ye'll not be gettin' my money!" the duck shouted at the unversed.

Ventus reached him first, Velle stopped in her tracks as she watched Ventus throw his keyblade at the unversed from far away. "Look out!" he shouted.

"Oi, I will!" The duck shouted before running out of the way. Ventus summoned his keyblade back to his hand with the utmost certainty, Velle gawked at him.

"Woah, that's a neat trick!" Velle commented after they ran after the unversed.

Ventus looked down at his keyblade and then back at Velle with a wide grin. "Oh yeah, I picked up a couple new tricks while I was looking for you." 

Velle blushed, "I'm sorry...I should have been able to fight him off." 

Ventus stopped allowing the unversed to get a head start. "No, Velle it was my fault. Whether you could get away or not I should have stopped him. I didn't...because I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry Velle, I promise I'll get stronger, I'll protect you."

Velle blushed, "Ven..."

"Just hold on a second laddie, Don't I even get the chance to repay ye an' the las?" the duck waddled up to them.

"Hm?" Velle hummed as they turned to face the duck.

"Oh, you don't have to!" Ventus replied with a grin, he turned back towards where the unversed raced off.

"Now, just hold yer horses! I dinna mean me fortune." The duck snapped. "Maybe a wee bit of gold or a small token of..."

"Uh..." Ventus looked at the retreating unversed "Well, could ya make it fast?" he asked rudely.

"I know! I've just the thing in me hat!" The duck took off his top hat and started rummaging through it. Ventus looked at Velle and shrugged, he couldn't be rude to the duck. The duck started chuckling and waved him over, "C'mere!" 

The two keyblade wielders walked closer and he covered his mouth and said, "You can tell me, lad. You two came here from another world, didn't ye?" Ventus gasped and exchanged a look with Velle. "Dinna worry. Me bill is sealed. Yer secret's safe with me. I'll not be askin' ye any awkward questions. Ye see 'tis the same with me. I asked a wizard named Merlin to bring me here from another world. After all, adventure is the mother of industry! Eh, heh, heh!"

Ventus leaned forward slightly wondering if the duck was finished. "Great! That all?" 

"Ack, but I'm holding ye up. Here. These are lifetime passes to Disney Town. Ye'll have buckets o' fun there, or my name is not Scrooge McDuck, heh, heh, heh. There y'are--enough for you two and two grown ups."

"Oh!" Ventus examined the tickets with wonder. "Thanks! Come on, Velle let's go!" Ventus grabbed Velle's hand and ran after the unversed. Velle waved pathetically at Scrooge as he shrunk in the distance. They turned the corner and ran into another clearing, Velle gasped as she saw Terra and Aqua running up at the same time.

"Ven? Velle!?" Aqua and Terra exclaimed upon seeing the two.

"Terra! Aqua!" Ventus shouted in greeting. The four friends saved the pleasantries for later and summoned their keyblades to worry about the unversed that had just merged with three other unversed to create a large suit of armor. Terra and Velle shot up to the suit of armor first followed shortly after by Ventus and Aqua, each one slashed at the armor barely making any damage. 

“Ugh, it’s strong!” Aqua commented when she landed on the ground beside Velle. 

“I know what to do, Terra, can you launch me up at it?” Velle asked.

“Yeah, come here!” Terra replied, Ventus jumped up and held back the unversed with his flame salvo.

“I don’t know, are you sure about this?” Aqua asked worriedly.

Velle narrowed her eyes at her blue haired friend, she was tired of being second guessed. She turned back to Terra with determination, "Let’s go!” 

Velle and Terra backed up before running and jumping at each other at the same time, Terra’s feet met hers and he kicked as hard as he could, launching her with power towards the unversed. 

“Aerora!” Velle shouted, a tornado appearing around her causing her to spiral dangerously like a torpedo. “Fira!” Velle bellowed right afterward, the tornado around her spiraled with fire as she made contact with the unversed, she swung her keyblade out and the impact sent the monster flying. Velle landed to the ground gracefully and panted, she twirled her keyblade in her hand to get a better grip on it.

“Woah…” Terra mumbled. “You both have new moves.”

Ventus grinned, "Yeah!”

The unversed charged back at them and Aqua shouted, "Terra!” 

“Velle, Ven, now!” Terra called.

“Come on!” Ventus yelled as they all jumped into the air. Velle slashed the monster horizontally, Aqua vertically, Terra and Ventus dragged their keyblades down in a criss cross motion. Velle used her momentum to flip off of the unversed and land on the ground beside Ventus and Aqua. They watched intently as the monster crashed to the ground and disappeared.

“Got ‘im!” Terra cheered.

“We make a good team!” Aqua joined.

“Sure do!” Ventus added, Velle remained silent. She felt guilty for leaving the Land of the Departure even though Aqua and Master Eraqus told her not to.

“Are you okay, Velle? You’re pretty quiet. It looked like you’re feeling better though...” Terra commented much to Velle’s dislike.

“I’m fine,” Velle replied coldly. She didn’t want attention on herself at the moment she knew Aqua was about to scold her. Ventus, Aqua, and Terra exchanged a look, it was odd for Velle to act like this or sound so upset.

“Velle, I can’t believe you left the castle against Master Eraqus’s orders.” Aqua said as she placed her hand on the violet haired girl’s shoulder. Velle shrugged her off roughly “I can handle myself.”

Ventus understood immediately why she seemed so angry, he often felt the same...like the other two underestimated them. Ventus frowned and joined Velle’s side, “Velle’s fine, Aqua. You should have seen her out there, she kicked butt!” Ventus grinned at Velle who smiled appreciatively at the blonde. Suddenly Ventus gasped and reached into his pocket. “Oh yeah! I got you these tickets!” Ventus pulled out the four tickets to Disney Town he received from Scrooge.

“For what?” Terra asked curiously.

“Lifetime passes to Disney Town!” Velle replied with a grin as Ventus handed them each a ticket.

“He said to--” Ventus paused and looked at the ticket before handing it to Terra. “He said for us to take two grown ups.” Ventus finished with a pout.

“You mean us?” Aqua asked. Terra immediately started chuckling and Aqua joined.

“Listen to me Ven, Velle...We need to get you home--”

“It’s okay Aqua! Trust me, that guy in the mask is history! He’ll never bad mouth Terra again!” Ventus grinned, Velle frowned, she knew Vanitas was probably just lurking around the corner.

Terra stepped forward and grabbed Ventus’s shoulder roughly. “You saw the boy in the mask!?”

“Y-yes?” Ventus asked, confused.

“Vanitas…” Terra mumbled.

Aqua gasped and Velle chewed her lip, "You guys know Vanitas too?”

The two older keyblade wielders looked at her shocked that she knew his name. “How do you know him?” Aqua asked.

“I…” Velle looked at her feet knowing she had to come clean. Of course she couldn’t remember anything from her time that Vanitas captured her but she did remember before that. “I met him during your Mark of Mastery exam...He attacked me when I was coming over to you Ven...that’s why it took me so long.”

Ventus furrowed his brow looking hurt, "Wha--why didn’t you tell me?”

She sighed, "He told me he’d hurt you, he was serious…”

He narrowed his eyes, "I could take him!”

Velle didn’t look at him, she decided to leave the part about him convincing her to leave the Land of Departure out because she was honestly grateful he had. She continued “ Then I ran into him in every world I went to...I think he was following me.”

“You didn’t tell me he followed you to every world…” Ventus mumbled, what else had he not paid attention to. He was too worried about Terra to even know that this masked villain was stalking the girl he harbored feelings for. He noticed that he seemed to treat her tenderly too, if Velle was really telling the truth then she had no idea why, but either way Ventus wasn’t just going to let this guy try to take Velle away from him when he’d never even truly expressed his feelings towards her. Ventus’s fists balled at his side. “That guy, Vanitas, kidnapped her for weeks.”

“He what!?” Terra and Aqua shouted.

“When I found her, her hair was silver and her eyes were yellow and she wouldn’t talk to me. She was like a slave.” Ventus fumed.

“I was?” Velle asked shocked.

Terra nodded “That's right I saw you too, you wouldn’t talk to me...you just stared on ahead…”

“I did? I don’t remember seeing you…” Velle mumbled looking at the ground and trying to think. It was completely empty, like that time had never happened. What did that masked boy do to her?

“I found him and fought him but he sent some huge attack at me and it seemed to wake Velle up. But she can’t remember anything from when she was missing.” Ventus outed her.

“Ven!” Velle hissed, why would he tell them that now they were definitely going to send her back.

“No, Velle, Ventus is right I saw you like that. You were like a zombie…” Terra paused and sighed, "Ven, Velle...You let Aqua take you home.” 

“No way, I wanna go with you guys.” Ventus protested, he honestly agreed now that he found out Vanitas was stalking Velle that she should go back to the castle but he didn’t see why he should go too. He didn’t know who Vanitas truly was.

“You can’t. We have a dangerous task ahead of us.” Terra countered. “I don’t want either of you to get hurt.”

“And what is this dangerous task, Terra? It doesn’t sound like what the Master told you to do.” Aqua sneered, Velle rolled her eyes, she sounded insufferable. 

Terra replied calmly, "It might be a different route, but I’m fighting the darkness.”

Aqua shook her head “I’m not so sure...I’ve been to the same worlds as you and I’ve seen what you’ve done...You shouldn’t put yourself so close to the darkness…” Aqua told him with worry, it was truly because she cared about the older brunette boy and she didn’t want to lose him to the darkness or ever.

“Listen to yourself, Aqua! Terra would never--” Ventus started.

Terra glared, "You mean you’ve been spying on me? Is that what he said to do? The Master’s orders?”

“He was only--” Aqua started, immediately guilty.

Velle put her hands over her mouth in shock, "Oh no…”

Ventus sighed, "Aqua…”

“I get it…” Terra whispered turning around, starting to walk away from the group.

Ventus turned and ran after his older brother figure, "Terra!”

“Just stay put!” Terra yelled. “I’m on my own now, all right?” He sounded furious, Velle felt tears well in her eyes. Nothing was the same, Vanitas was right...nothing would ever be the same…

“Terra, please! Listen!” Aqua called after him hopelessly. “The Master has no reason to distrust you, really! He was just worried!”

Velle looked at Aqua with disgust, Ventus turned to her “...You’re awful, Aqua…” he admitted.

Velle caught sight of Aqua’s wayfinder in her hand as she clutched it tight. Aqua turned to the two, "So now you know the truth...But the Master loves Terra, and you guys know that too.”

Ventus looked at her sadly, "Were you also ‘ordered’ to take us home?”

Aqua didn’t reply at first, "Well...Velle was never supposed to leave…”

Velle had heard enough, with her fists balled at her side she walked away from both Ventus and Aqua. She didn’t know where she was going but she didn’t care. How could anyone possibly expect her to stay at the castle while her friends were out here fighting for their lives. What did Aqua really think of her? Velle used to look up to the blue haired keyblade maven but now she looked down upon her. Aqua was being a bad friend and Velle wanted nothing to do with her right then.

“Aqua...now that you’re a Keyblade Master, you’ve let it go to your head.” He looked down and said, “I’m gonna go after Velle and we’re gonna find Terra.” Ventus ran off in the direction Velle went, leaving Aqua all alone to contemplate what she’d done. 

Velle stormed off. She turned a corner and smacked into a hard chest, she rebounded off of the person and fell to the ground with a thud.

“Ow!” Velle pouted, she looked up to come face to face with Vanitas hidden, of course, behind his mask. “You!” Velle spat, quickly summoning her keyblade.

Vanitas sighed and took a step back, "Look I’m sorry I attacked him, don’t be mad at me…”

She glared at him and held her keyblade in front of her threateningly. “What are you talking about? What happened after you took me from Maleficent's castle!?” She demanded.

Vanitas took another step back, "What do you mean what happened to you?”

“It’s blank, Ven says I was gone for weeks! I don’t remember anything!” Velle barked.

“What?” Vanitas asked, he seemed confused and slightly hurt. “You don’t remember anything?”

“No, so tell me everything right now or I’ll beat it out of you!” Velle snapped.

“Velle! Where are you?” Ventus’s voice called from nearby. Vanitas took a few more steps back and summoned a dark portal. 

“Wait! Where do you think you’re going!?” Velle fumed.

“Sorry, Vellum, I’m not really in the mood for a family reunion.” Vanitas turned and disappeared into the portal just as Ventus turned the corner.

“Velle! There you are!” Ventus beamed as he jogged up to her.

Velle turned to Ventus with a scowl, "where’s Aqua?” 

Ventus shrugged, "I don’t know, I told her I was coming after you and that we’d find Terra together. She’s acting really horrible right now…”

Velle’s face relaxed, "you mean you’re not gonna make me go back to the castle?”

He smiled, "No, I’d never make you do anything you didn’t want to do…and honestly after that display back there I’m pretty sure you’d kick my butt.” Ventus snickered.

“You better believe it!” Velle grinned. Ventus looked surprised for a moment, Velle’s long purple hair was no longer in braids and instead sat on her head in a half up, half down, side ponytail. The stray pieces of hair rustled in the light breeze that blue by and her green eyes seemed to shine and reflect off of Ventus’s deep ocean pool eyes.

Ventus chuckled “,You know what, Velle?... You’ve changed...”

Velle’s smile fell, "In a bad way?”

Ventus’s eyes grew wide and he shook his head frantically, "No of course not! You just seem more…” He paused, trying to put his finger on it. “You seem more…mature.” He said after a moment with a light blush.

Velle grimaced and stuck her tongue out, "What’s that’s supposed to mean!?”

Ventus laughed nervously, his blush darkening, "never mind forget I mentioned it.” Ventus started to jog off, "Come on! Let’s find Terra before it’s too late!”

Velle frowned, "Hey! No wait! Ven! What did you mean by more mature!?” She chased after him.

“Nothing!” Ventus shot over his shoulder. “I told you to forget it!” He laughed as he out ran the violet haired girl. Ventus groaned inwardly, he was really bad at telling Velle about his feelings toward her. When she gave him all her attention she made him so nervous, even if that was all he really wanted in the end.

Velle and Ventus jogged into another block of Radiant Gardens but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw a young boy with steel blue hair and a lab coat was being ambushed by four unversed.

“Ven!” Velle exclaimed, pointing to the boy. 

Ventus immediately ran in front of the boy and summoned his keyblade. “Run!” He shouted. The terrified little boy turned and jogged away, making eye contact with Velle.

“Hide!” Velle told him. The two quickly dispatched of the unversed even though more seemed to produce. 

“Ienzo! Where are you? Answer me!” A voice called, it was an older blonde man also wearing a lab coat. “Ah! There you are!” The man said with relief as the little boy walked up behind Velle and Ventus. The man turned to them, "I see we owe you our thanks. We have done our best to raise the boy, since his poor parents are not here to do it.”

“Oh. You’re on your own, huh?” Ventus said sadly. He then turned to look up at the man, "Sir, we’re looking for a friend of ours. He’s a tall guy dressed kinda like me--have you seen him?”

The man seemed to think for a moment, "Hmm...Perhaps I did see him in the Outer Gardens. Just follow this road…”

Velle looked down the road and grinned, "Thank you, Mister!”

“No, thank you, for keeping Ienzo out of harm's way. And...Well, let’s say I have a feeling we are destined to cross paths again.” The man turned and walked away while the boy, Ienzo paused for a moment just staring up at Ventus with admiration before also leaving.

“Huh?” Ventus asked, confused, Velle shrugged. 

“That was weird, come on! Let’s not waste any time!” Velle grabbed Ventus’s hand, their keyblades disappearing in a flash of light as she dragged him down the path the man told them about. They reached a clearing and were bombarded by more unversed. “Ven, I see him just ahead. Go on and convince him to take us with him, I’ll hold them off!” She summoned her keyblade.

“Ar-are you sure?” Ventus stuttered, wanting to stay and make sure she’d be okay.

“I’m fine!” Velle shouted as she jumped at an unversed, "Aerial Slam!” She shouted as she attacked the unversed. Ventus swallowed she was right, she would be fine. Ventus turned around and jogged to where Terra stood.

“Terra!” Ventus shouted. “Take us with you!”

Terra looked away sadly, "I can’t do that Ven…” 

Ventus looked defeated; why were Terra and Aqua shunning them? “Why not?” He asked sadly.

“If you really have feelings for Velle you need to take care of her, that Vanitas guy isn’t going to give up on her...not as long as you’re around, Ven.” Terra said. He understood why Vanitas was following Velle and he didn’t like it one bit. Vanitas must have shared Ventus’s infatuation with the violet haired girl.

Ventus grimaced, "Why would you think that?”

“I just know, Ven. Don’t let each other out of your sight, I think Velle’s in danger.” Terra explained.

“So, stay and help me protect her! I can’t do it all on my own!” Ventus said with worry.

Terra smiled reassuringly, "Of course you can, you’re stronger than we give you credit for Ven. I saw it today, you and Velle...I’m done underestimating you two. I won’t be like Aqua…” Terra stopped and then chuckled, "Side note, did you ever tell Velle the Paopu Festival was supposed to be a date?”

Ventus blushed and looked at his feet, "Er...no...everytime I try to tell her how I feel I get all nervous and I freak out…”

Terra snickered, "Poor Ven. You just need to do it, you won’t feel better until you do. And she’ll never know either…”

Ventus sighed, his face still tinged pink, “I guess you’re right...but what about you and Aqua!?”

Terra scowled, "I don’t know so much about us right now, Ven.” Ven looked at him sadly. “Things are just complicated right now.”

“That’s why you should let us come with you!” Ventus tried again.

Terra looked up to see Velle jogging towards them, apparently having dispatched of all the unversed. “I can’t, the road I’m going down is too dangerous. Just promise me you’ll take care of Velle.”

“Of course, I will. I’m not going to let anything happen to her again and that’s a promise!” Ventus grinned.

Terra stepped back “,I just… When I really need you, Ven, I know you’ll be there.”

Ventus grinned “‘, Well, why wouldn’t I? You’re my friend.”

Terra looked at him, "Yeah...You’re right, Thanks, Ven.” He summoned his keyblade armor and soared away just as Velle reached Ventus. 

Suddenly, the gravity of Terra’s words sunk in and Ventus jumped. “I better tell Aqua!” Ventus grabbed Velle’s hand and dragged her back into Radiant Garden in search of Aqua.

“Tell Aqua what? Where’s Terra going!?” Velle asked in confusion.

“Come on Velle, we can’t waste any time. I’ll explain when we find Aqua!” Ventus exclaimed.

“But I don’t want to talk to Aqua, right now!” Velle groaned.

“Too bad!” Ventus retorted.

They raced off to find Aqua standing in the middle of a clearing looking very stoic. Ventus jogged a little ahead.

“Aqua!”

“Ven, Velle!” Aqua called back. They stopped in front of her and she sighed “Were you able to find him?”

“Yeah...but he’s gone…”Ventus said looking down sadly.

“Right,” Aqua said after a moment, "Then I can’t stay here.”

“Let us go with you, Aqua,” Ventus suggested.

“No Ven,” Aqua said, almost sounding disgusted. “Do as I say and go home, both of you.”

Ventus sighed, "Why won’t you let us?”

“I don’t want to put either of you in harm's way. You understand?” Aqua replied. She put her hands on either of their shoulders before stepping back and summoning her keyblade armor. “Velle, stay away from that masked boy and keep Ven away from him too.” She regarded them for another moment before setting off after Terra.

“What’s with those two…” Ventus asked sadly, referring to Terra and Aqua. “All they do is treat us like we’re little kids…” 

Velle frowned and walked up to Ventus to console him, "We don’t have to go home, yet…”

“I don’t want to go home at all, I think you should though. If that Vanitas guy is after you then--”

Velle glared at the blonde, "Being home didn’t stop him from showing up in my bedroom.”

Ventus jumped, "He what!?” 

Velle blushed, "I mean, he showed up in my room and I told me you and Terra were about to leave...and then...he convinced me to go after you by the gate of departure…”

Ventus grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him, "Velle…” He sighed, "What else are you hiding from me?”

“Nothing! I swear! I just didn’t want to tell you in front of Aqua and Terra because they’d force me to go back for sure!” Velle replied quickly.

Ventus sighed, "I guess it’s okay, he came to my room too and told me that Terra was leaving...told me he’d never be the same if I don’t go after him…I guess you’re right, you’re not safe, even with the Master. I mean we were with both Master Xehanort and Master Eraqus and neither of them knew the two of you were downstairs fighting.”

Velle frowned, "You said you’d never make me do anything I didn’t want to do…”

Ventus looked at her, surprised, his hands still on her shoulders. He pulled her close to him and a sudden hug. “I still mean it, I’m not going to force you to go back to the castle. Even if I thought you should go, if you didn’t want to... then I guess I’m following you now.”

Velle sighed and hugged him back happily, "Good, because I’m really tired of trying to chase you down.”

Ventus chuckled, "You? Me! I’ve been searching for you for weeks, Velle!”

Velle wrinkled her nose, "Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

They walked back into town and Velle sighed, holding her stomach sadly. “What is it?” Ventus asked curiously.

“I’m hungry…” Velle replied with a pout.

Ventus chuckled, "Do you want to find something to eat?”

Velle grinned, "Kind of...do you want me to get you anything?”

Ventus nodded with a smile, "Please!”

“Okay I’ll meet you in the town square.” Velle said before turning and running away. She jogged until she found a small street market. There was a barbeque cart that she stood in front of with large eyes.

“I’ll buy you some if you want?” A voice sounded from behind her. 

Velle jumped and turned to face the stranger, "You! Why do you keep following me around!?” She demanded when she saw Vanitas again.

“You seriously can’t remember anything?” Vanitas asked sounding defeated.

Velle took a step toward him, "What am I supposed to remember?” 

Vanitas also took a step forward, Velle didn’t know why but her body was calm, she didn’t feel like Vanitas was being threatening. “...Me…” Vanitas whispered, barely audible.

“...But...I don’t…” Velle whispered back, her hand reaching out to touch his mask. “Maybe if I saw your face?”

Vanitas flinched, "No. You can’t.”

“But how am I supposed to remember you?” Velle asked with frustration.

“You just are,” he replied in a huff.

“All I know is that you’ve been following me around and you apparently kidnapped me for weeks!” Velle snapped.

Vanitas sighed and took a step back, "Maybe it’s better this way...forget I said anything, Velle…”

“I feel bad…” she whispered, not understanding why she felt like her heart was breaking.

“Dont, I’m the bad guy.” Vanitas replied, he summoned a dark corridor and disappeared, leaving a very confused and sad Velle. 

“Did that guy just disappear in a pool of darkness?” The cart owner exclaimed.

Velle sighed, "I think so… could I get to platters please?” 

The cart owner immediately plated her food and handed it to her, she exchanged money and then left. What she didn’t know was that Ventus saw Velle talking to Vanitas, he saw the way she reached out to him. He felt like he’d just been stabbed through the heart. Terra was right, Vanitas wouldn’t give up on Velle, and Velle needed to know his feelings for her before it was too late. Ventus jogged to the town square and waited for her while twirling Terra’s wooden keyblade and remembering his friends.

A little while later Velle reached the square just in time to hear Ventus speaking to himself, "Must be nice...knowing who your friends are…”

“You know who I am, Ven.” Velle grinned handing him his plate of food.

“Thanks, Velle.” He replied as he took it, "But I’m not so sure anymore…”

Velle pouted, "What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I saw you talking to that masked guy…” Ventus mumbled and Velle froze. “Why are you hiding things about him?”

Velle sighed, "I didn’t know he was standing behind me, Ven. It’s not like I go looking for him, he looks for me. Maybe I shouldn’t go anywhere alone anymore…”

“You touched his mask…” Ventus added, he looked down at his food and moved it around but didn’t eat. 

“...I…” Velle stuttered, she didn’t understand why it mattered so much to Ventus. “He told me I was supposed to remember something that I don’t…”

“Remember what?” Ventus asked, looking at her curiously.

“I don’t know, he wouldn’t tell me...just said I was supposed to remember…” Velle mumbled, she looked down at her feet and hugged her knees to her chest.

“I don’t like him,” Ventus grumbled.

“I don’t think we’re supposed to...I wonder what happened to me after he took me...I just can’t remember…” Velle frowned.

Ventus shifted uncomfortably, "Velle...do you remember the Paopu Festival?”

Velle smiled, "Of course that’s the last fun thing we all did as friends.”

“...Right...friends…” Ventus mumbled.

“Why’d you ask?” She inquired.

“Uh...um...those balloons over there reminded me of the festival balloons!” Ventus grinned, lying, once he lost his nerve.

“Those are just regular balloons…” Velle replied with a raised eyebrow.

Ventus sighed, "Okay fine…hold on just a sec. I’ll be right back!” 

He stood and jogged away, ducking behind a building, “...O-okay?” Velle asked thoroughly confused as to why Ventus was acting weird.

“Come on, Ven! You can do this! Just ask her!” Ventus smacked his face three times and ran back over to her.

“Ven? Did someone hit you?” Velle jumped to her feet, "Your face is all red!”

“Don’t worry about that! I have to ask you something, Velle!” Ventus practically shouted.

“Uh...okay? You can ask me anything!” Velle answered with a smile.

“Wo-would you...would you wanna go to Disney Town with me?” Ventus asked quickly.

“Sure!” Velle replied just as quick.

“Wait! Wait! No! Not like friends--”

“What?”

Ventus sighed, finally giving up, and dropped down onto the ground with a plop. “Ergh! I give up!” Ventus growled. “I’m trying to ask you on a date but I’m super bad at this!”

Ventus didn’t even realize he’d come out and asked her on a date because he was too busy throwing a temper tantrum. “Huh?” Velle asked, suddenly realizing what the blonde said. Her face heated up, "You wanna go on a date with me?”

Ventus froze his face turning bright red, "I mean--not if you don’t want to!” He stood and waved his hands in the air frantically.

“I do,” Velle whispered.

“Huh?”

“I do, want to go on a date with you...to Disney Town, right?” Velle asked with a smile.

“Ye-yeah...Really, you’d go on a date with me?” Ventus asked, shoving his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth shyly. 

Velle giggled, "Of course I would!”

“Yes!” Ventus cheered, pumping his fist in the air.


	32. Disney Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ventus tried and failed to gain the courage to ask Velle on a date, they still visit Disney Town together. The two run into Captain Justice on his way to make a mess of the town where they then meet Queen Minnie, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. After Ventus fixes their Special Recipe Ice Cream Machine, he and Velle continue ont through town to enjoy the rest of the festivities until Captain Justice causes more havoc. In a twisted turn of events the Million Dream's cake lands on Velle's head. Velle and Ventus meet Daisy the Duchess of the Royal court as she takes Velle to get cleaned up. On their way the two keyblade wielders briefly meet Donald and Goofy, the magician and the royal knight. Velle and Ventus put their heads together to create a new Million Dream's cake.

Velle stared down at the colorful world that was Disney Town, she thought it looked like fun. She looked up at Ventus to see him pointing down, indicating that they’d meet once they landed. They descended onto Disney Town together. Velle’s feet hit the ground with a soft thud as she dismissed her armour and glider, she looked around to see she was alone.

“Huh? Ven, Where are you?” Velle called but received no answer, they must have had their landings off. She took a few steps out into the town and smiled at the brightly colored wonky shaped buildings. Next to her, she reached out and touched intricately cut shrubbery that was shaped like bubbles. “Woah...this place is so fun!” Velle gushed. She walked further and began to wander the streets. As she turned a corner to see Ventus walking out from an alley, he looked up and they made eye contact just as Velle lifted her hand to wave. 

“Ta-da!” Someone shouted and jumped down in front of the blonde keyblade wielder.

“Ah!” Ventus shouted in surprise as he froze in place. Velle’s eyes widened as she watched the event unfold before her eyes.

“Wearin’ the mask of peace and hope…” The large creature turned with a jump to face Ventus. “Comes the fearless defender and hero of this town. It is me...Captain Justice!” The man twirled and struck a pose, lamely. 

“Huh? Umm…” Ventus stuttered, utterly confused.

“Young fellow! Do my hero-senses detect that you got troubles? Just say the word, and Captain Justice will make all your problems disappear!” He began to stomp his large form over to Ventus.

Ventus looked around for an escape, he spotted Velle behind the masked crusader. She was leaning against the wall to get a better view and snickering into her hand. Velle wasn’t going to be of any help to him, Ventus looked around again and found nothing. “Wh-who--me?” 

“Yer!” Captain Justice replied as if it were obvious.

Ventus sighed, looking exasperated, “I’m just trying to reach my friend-- ugh. Nevermind, forget it.” Ventus shook his head, he didn’t think he would be able to get anything through this thick character's skull.

Captain Justice chuckled, “Don’t be intimidated by my magnificence. Go on and spit it out. Then...remember to vote Captain J!” 

Ventus raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Vote?”

Captain Justice shook his head violently, suddenly becoming flustered. “Oh! Well, uh, forget that. How can I help? That’s the only reason I’m here.”

Ventus gestured for Velle to join them and she jogged over. He folded his arms over his chest and hummed in thought, "Hmm...I know! Tell us about your town. Everything’s so festive. Is it always like this?”

The man in the mask looked bewildered, "Huh? That’s it--nothin’ else? Well, the festivities are on account of the Dream Festival. Which is why I've made sure there’s carnival stuff all over town.”

Velle perked up at that, "Really? Like what?”

“Ho ho, you gotta see it for yourself, wouldn’t be much of a dream if I just told ya.” Captain Justice grumbled with his arms crossed over his chest, facing away from them.

Ventus exchanged a look with Velle before awkwardly replying, "Right. Thanks.”

“And kids, don’t you go forgettin’...Captain Justice is the one who solved all your problems.” He held his hand up in front of his face and whispered, "That would be justice with a J!”

Ventus laughed nervously and put his hand in front of Velle, protectively tucking her behind him from the large man’s stinky breath. “Uh, sure. we got it, Captain Justice.”

Just then they heard a small voice squawk, "Aww, phooey! This stinks! Now we can’t open the ice cream shop!” 

They turned around to see three small ducklings in red, blue, and green shirts, and a regal looking mouse in a poofy dress and tiara. “Trouble? Rescue is on the way!” Captain Justice called before clambering over to them.

“A festival, huh?” Ventus mumbled in thought, crossing his arms over his chest. He glanced over at Velle, trying to hide his blush. This was his second chance at a date with Velle and this time Aqua and Terra wouldn’t be there to interrupt them. “Well, maybe we can have some fun.”

“I’m excited! Let’s go see what all the commotion is over there, Ven!” Velle exclaimed, she grabbed Ventus’s hand and dragged the surprised blonde over to the crowd that Captain Justice ran to.

“Well, if it ain’t the last kids Captain Justice saved! Fraid you’ll have to get in line. I’m working on another catastrophe here for these fellahs--Huey--” The duck in the red shirt turned around to greet them. “--Dewey--” The blue shirt duck waved. “--and Louie, my good friends!” The green shirt duck turned around at the mention of his name. 

“Now I’d hardly call it a catastrophe.” The mouse squeaked, looking tired of Captain Justice’s antics.

“Yeah, all we were tryin’ to do was make our own special recipe ice cream.” Huey started.

“And we had a little trouble.” Dewey added.

“Come on, it’s not really that big a deal!” Louie finished.

“I’m 100% positive you’re the victims of sabotage!” Captain Justice denounced.

Velle squeezed Ventus’s hand which he was surprised she was still holding, he looked at her and she rolled her eyes, snickering at Captain Justice. “He’s kind of off his rocker, isn’t he?” Velle whispered in his ear. Ventus blushed, he felt a chill run through him when he felt Velle’s breath brushing against his skin.

“Ye-yeah he is!” Ventus chuckled nervously.

“Not even close! Quit makin’ stuff up.” Dewey sneered.

“It’s just the ice cream machine.” Louie added.

“Unca Scrooge left it for us, but we can’t figure out how it works ‘cause it’s so complicated.” Huey pouted.

“Aw, we’re sorry, Queen Minnie.” Dewey sighed. “We wanted you to be the first to try our special recipe ice cream.” 

Velle turned to whisper to Ventus again, "She’s a queen!”

Ventus bristled up again as his blush darkened, he wasn’t sure if he liked the feeling or if it tickled. “Yeah…” Ventus replied in a hush whisper. 

“Oh boys, it was very sweet of you to think of me.” The queen smiled graciously.

“We tried…” Louie replied, looking down dejected.

“Say no more. Leave it to me--one bowl of ice cream comin’ right up!” Captain Justice cheered.

The duck brothers glared at the caped crusader, "You’re just gonna make a mess. Leave it alone, Pete!” Dewey complained.

“That’s Captain Justice!” The large masked man exploded, stomping his feet and making the small ducks hop into the air.

Ventus narrowed his eyes and turned to Velle, he put his hand up in front of his face and whispered in her ear. “I guess Captain Justice’s real name is Pete…”

Velle froze, she felt goosebumps raise on her skin from Ventus’s voice resonating in her ear. She giggled when his breath brushed against her skin. “Stop that tickles!” She snickered.

Ventus raised an eyebrow, "It tickled me too, y’know.” He whispered again, Velle giggled and pushed him away playfully.

“It tickles!” Velle repeated and beamed.

Ventus chuckled, "Now, I know what to do to bug you!”

Velle looked at him horrified when suddenly a scoop of ice cream shot past her head. “Woah!” She shouted as she ducked out of the way. The ice cream landing flat in Ventus’s face and she burst out with laughter.

“It’s not funny!” Ventus pouted, trying to wipe the ice cream off his face.

“This machine is busted. It just needs a good poundin’” Pete guffawed. Something in Velle’s mind told her she could use the same. Velle blushed immediately and shook her head, what was she thinking!?

“It does not!” the queen yelled.

The queen’s distress grabbed Ventus’s attention. “Hey, do you think I could give it a shot?” he asked.

“No, if Captain justice can’t fix it, there ain’t nothin’ you can do, kid!” Pete declined.

Ventus turned to Velle and rolled his eyes, he shrugged, "Maybe not, but there’s no harm in trying.”

“Yeah! And better you than him.” Huey quacked. Velle giggled, Huey, Dewey, and Louie seemed to really dislike Pete. She watched Ventus with admiration, it was rare to see him take charge. 

“Here ya go. These are the directions for the machine.” They handed Ventus a paper which he quickly read before he hopped into the ice cream machine. Velle walked up to watch him closely as he pressed the intricate keys and pulled the levers. She cheered with delight when the machine started spitting out the perfect ice cream that the brothers caught in ice cream cones.

“Ven! You’re doing it!” Velle squealed. Ventus looked at her quickly, happy she was enjoying this.

“Mmm, how yummy. What a wonderful treat! I don’t think I’ve ever had such a delicious ice cream. Thank you...uh, oh, oh dear…” The queen stuttered, realizing she didn’t know Ventus’s name.

“Oh! Ventus, just Ven is fine. And this is Vellum--” Velle glared at him but he kept talking. “--But you can call her Velle.” He elbowed her playfully and she rolled her eyes at him.

“Well, Hello and thank you, Ventus. Without you we wouldn’t have had this wonderful treat!” The queen thanked him

“Way to go, Ven!” Huey cheered.

“Yeah, way to go, Ven!” Velle whispered in his ear, making his hair stand on end again.

“Oh it’s on now,” Ventus hissed.

“I see...We had to push this thingamajig the other way.” Louie noted, pointing at a lever.

“Hey, I just got an idea!” Dewey quipped. “We could let out customers make up their own favorite flavors of ice cream!”

“Not with that machine!” Pete injected, "Well… The kid mighta got it to work this one time. But junk like that needs to get junked!”

“Don’t you dare, Pete!” The queen bellowed. Velle ran and stood between Pete and the machine, he looked at her threateningly and Ventus quickly joined her.

“Do it, I dare you, she could beat you with her hands tied behind her back.” Ventus said in a dangerous voice beside her.

Velle glanced at him surprised and then turned to watch Pete turn tail and run away in fury. She turned back to the blonde keyblade wielder, "Thanks, Ven.” She smiled.

Ventus shrugged, "It’s true.” He turned to the queen, "About ‘Captain Justice’--you said his name is Pete?”

“Yeah, he’s the biggest troublemaker in town!” Huey said.

“I bet he’s just callin’ himself Captain Justice ‘cause he wants to win the Million Dreams Award.” Dewey added.

“What’s the Million Dreams Award?” Velle asked curiously.

“That’s one of the Dream Festival events. Everyone votes for who they think is the town’s most exemplary citizen.” The queen explained.

“I get it. So that’s what he meant by ‘vote’.” Ventus said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“And if you win the award, ya get a really cool prize!” Louie piped.

The queen chuckled “ Oh, it’s just a small token, nothing elaborate. The event is supposed to help us appreciate how much we all look out for each other every day. That’s the spirit of the award.”

Ventus smiled, "Well, that sounds nice enough…”

“Pete just wants to get his grubby hands on the prize.” Huey sneered.

“And he knows that nobody’s gonna vote for him if he puts his own name on the ballot!” Dewey added.

“But nobody’s fooled!” Louie finished.

“Yeah!” They all cheered before erupting into giggles.

Ventus sighed, his mind wandered to the violet haired girl beside him. He could stare at her for days but he always made sure she didn’t catch him looking for too long. There was nothing he wanted more than to gain the courage to tell her how he felt about her. This trip to Disney Town was his chance to let her know. He needed to, if he didn’t that masked villain might take her away from him. Ventus furrowed his brow, maybe Velle didn’t feel anything toward him at all. She’d never tried to advance on him before, and she shocked him when she asked him to share a Paopu fruit with her. “Wish somebody was lookin’ out for me…” He thought sadly. Velle pouted when she saw the sad look on Ventus’s face, she tugged his hand lightly and grabbed his attention. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked quietly.

Ventus shook his head and smiled, "N-nothing, come on let’s go find something else!” He took her hand and entwined his fingers with hers as he tugged her down the road. 

As they walked through Disney Town’s brightly colored buildings and intricately cut shrubbery, Velle couldn’t help but notice the worry on her companion’s face.

“Is something wrong, Ven?” Velle asked, tugging on his hand lightly.

Ventus shook his head, "Huh? Oh...uh...um… don’t worry about it.” 

Velle pouted, "No, tell me, if you don’t want me to hide things from you then you can’t hide things from me.”

Ventus furrowed his eyebrows, "I-I’m not hiding anything from you, It's just...isn’t it a little weird to you that there aren’t any unversed here?”

Velle looked around, she hadn’t thought about it but now that he mentioned it, Disney Town seemed to be the most peaceful place they’d visited. “You’re right, it’s quiet…” Velle replied.

Just then Pete in his Captain Justice attire came bounding through shaking the ground they stood on with his giant footfalls. He ran up to a duck in a beautiful purple dress and she started yelling at him while waving her hands in the air violently.

Ventus chuckled, "I wouldn’t say quiet, they still have Pete over there, trying to bring justice by bringing on the chaos…” 

Velle snickered, "Yeah he’s a character… for sure…”

The two keyblade wielders watched with interest as the blunderous Pete snatched a cake out of the duck’s hands and started carrying it away. 

“Don’t worry, Mrs. Daisy, I’ll get this big, heavy, important cake where it needs to go--Oh no!” Pete shouted as he tripped over his feet. Velle watched in horror as the colorfully decorated cake flew out of Pete’s hands. It soared through the air in slow motion before falling flat on Velle’s head with a sickening squish.

“Ah!” Velle managed to squeak just as the cake made impact. Ventus’s eyes widened in shock before he burst with laughter. “It’s not funny, Ven!” Velle pouted. 

“You’re right…” Ventus said, taking a huge breath. “It’s hilarious!” He burst out again, doubling over.

“Whoops! Sorry kid!” Pete said lamely as he picked the cherry off of Velle’s head and ate it.

Velle was fuming, "Thanks...Captain Catastrophe…”

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry! Pete I told you I had it! Oh...dear….” The duck who they presumed was Mrs. Daisy picked up a strand of Velle’s caked hair with a frown. “Oh I know, I’ll take you to the castle, I’m sure we’ll have something you can wear!” Daisy grabbed her hand and Velle took a hold of Ventus’s so they wouldn’t get separated and they dragged each other along. “Pete, if you’re really sorry you need to find another Million Dreams Cake! That was one of a kind!”

She dragged them off to a beautifully adorned castle, if Velle thought the shrubbery of the town was fun it was nothing compared to the castle’s topiary garden. With one hand clasped in Daisy’s and the other in Ventus’s, Velle couldn’t stop to enjoy the scenery. She felt like she was a rag doll being pulled around by a child. 

“Daisy!” A shrill squawk stopped the duck in her tracks causing Velle to run into her and Ventus into Velle.

“Oof!” They all groaned as they hit the ground.

“Donald?” Daisy asked, her ridiculously poofy dress had fallen over her head and she was now peaking through the layers of tulle. 

Ventus stood quickly and offered Velle his hand to help her up. She accepted it and offered Daisy a hand as well. A duck in a magician’s outfit and a dog with armor came clamoring up. “Daisy, you can’t just bring civilians to the castle. It’s dangerous, you know that! Goofy needs to clear them!”

Daisy put her hands on her hips and puffed her chest out, her tail that was poking out from the back of her dress started shaking threateningly. “Donald, don’t you think I know that!” 

The duck in the magician’s outfit seemed to shrink under Daisy’s glare. The dog named Goofy took a step forward on his friends behalf., "Aw c’mon Daisy, he’s just helping me do my job. Hyuk! Hiya you two! You look like you’re from out of town!” Goofy said, turning towards Ventus and the cake covered Velle.

“Yeah, we are! I’m Ventus but you can call me Ven and--” 

“I’m--” Velle interrupted.

“Velle.” Ventus finished with a smirk, knowing she thought he would introduce her as Vellum, which she hated. 

“Well, hello Velle and Ven. I’m Goofy, I’m Captain of the Royal Knights of the court. And this is Donald the Royal Magician and King’s assistant!” Goofy introduced.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I never introduced myself! I’m Daisy Duck, Dutchess of the castle and Donald is my husband.” Daisy introduced herself.

Goofy leaned over to Velle and Ventus and put his hand in front of his face, "If you couldn’t tell by that glare.” Ventus snickered.

“Pete’s going around causing havoc at the Dream Festival. We need to find a new Million Dreams cake because that buffoon threw it all over Velle!” Daisy frowned and tapped her foot impatiently. 

“Oh no! It took three days to fly the baker in, there’s no way we can bring him back in time!” Donald quacked.

Velle’s skin started to itch from the cake “...uhm…”

“Oh right, we need to get this cake off of you right away!” Daisy dragged Velle away and Velle quickly reached for Ventus’s hand, pulling him along. “Okay, here you go, Velle. You can take a shower in here and I’ll leave some clothes out for you.” 

Ventus watched Velle happily take the towel from Daisy and run into the bathroom. He turned to Daisy as she began to rummage through a wardrobe for clothes. Daisy thumbed through the rack of clothes and pulled out an extremely elegant and poofy dress that resembled her own.

“Ah! Perfect!” She turned to show him, “ Don’t you think, Ven?”

Ventus laughed nervously, “Uh...um...I don’t mean to be rude but Velle doesn’t really dress like that.”

Daisy looked down and the dress and gasped, “Oh right! You two are from a different world! This kind of outfit must look silly to you.”

Ventus froze, “How did you know?”

Daisy laughed, “I mean look at you two! It’s okay I’m part of the Royal Court and I’m Queen Minnie’s best friend. I know about the other worlds, I’ve never been, of course, but I know about them. Don’t worry I won’t say anything. Why don’t you pick something out for her to wear? I can bring you to the Royal Tailor and he can make something.” 

Ventus grinned, “I could give it a try!” 

When Velle exited the shower she threw on a robe and opened the bathroom door. Ventus and Daisy were nowhere to be seen, she looked around the elaborately decorated bedroom. Everything was a shade of purple and trimmed with gold, it looked so royal. Velle looked in a full length mirror tacked to the wall. Ventus’s earlier comment of her looking more mature rang in her head. She didn’t think she looked any different, more tired and worried, but the same. She wondered what he meant by that. Just then the bedroom door opened and Ventus and Daisy came rushing in with a set of clothes.

“Oh, sorry to keep you waiting! Ven just thought you’d like something different than the dress laid out on the bed.” Daisy apologized.

Velle looked at the dress on the bed that she hadn’t seen before. She repressed a shudder, how could she have missed it? In all honesty, she thought the dress was the duvet cover. Velle laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head, "Uhm… so what did you guys get?” 

Daisy pouted, "You’re right, she didn’t like the dress!”

Ventus snickered. “No! No! It’s not that, it’s just...I need to be able to move.”

Daisy chuckled, "I’m just kidding, that’s why Ven had the tailor throw this together for you.”

Velle examined the outfit Ventus had draped over his arm, it was a one piece black short sleeve bodysuit with buckles and zippers. “Woah, this is cool!” Velle whispered as she took the garment from him. “I’ll be right back!” She ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. She threw the skin tight outfit on and examined herself in the mirror. The outfit was a matte black bodysuit with shorts and short sleeves the back of it had a ruffle skirt that resembled a shorter version of Aqua’s outfit and she had a long chunky zipper down the front with two belts criss crossed around her waist.

“Woah...Ven should be a designer!” Velle twirled and examined herself in the mirror before exiting and posing for both Daisy and Ventus. 

Ventus watched the door to the bathroom open, when Velle exited, he fought the blush coming to his face. Her new cake free clothes hugged her like a second skin, it was revealing in all the right places but not too much so. The blonde grinned, "So...What d’ya think!?”

Velle beamed, "I love it! I might actually be a little glad that cake fell on me!”

Daisy pouted, "I’m not...A lot of people look forward to the celebratory cake. There’s no way we could get someone here in time to make another one.”

“Huh? All you need is someone to make another cake?” Velle asked, confused, if it were that simple then she could bake them one.

“Yes! I’m an awful cook and Queen Minnie can’t leave her duties in town.” Daisy cried.

“I can bake!” Velle stated with a smile.

“You can!?” Daisy and Ventus exclaimed at the same time.

Velle giggled, "Yeah! I used to, with my grandma all the time! Just take me to the kitchen!”

Daisy jumped with joy and led them out of the room and down a long, long, LONG, hallway. The ceiling towered over them, fit for a giant, and they were like tiny ants walking through. Velle and Ventus looked around the castle with wide eyes as they followed Daisy.

“This place is huge! How long have we been walking?” Ventus asked after a moment, he was now staring at the ceiling, having just found the beautiful artwork carved into it. “Velle, look!” Ventus tugged at her hand and pointed to the ceiling with the other.

“Woah...this place is amazing!” Velle mumbled as she took in the art.

Daisy chuckled, "Thanks! And it’s right through here.” She turned around another long hall but lucky for them it was the first door. Daisy pushed the kitchen door open and the two keyblade wielders were met with an immensely large room as tall as the hallway. 

“Oh...this is not your traditional kitchen...is it?” Velle looked around at the odd machines and conveyor belts.

“Oh no! You can’t do it?” Daisy asked hopelessly.

“No, no, I didn’t say that. Let me just go take a look at it, Ven you wanna come with me?” Velle laughed nervously.

“Sure, let’s go!” Ventus replied with an easy grin. He snatched Velle’s hand and pulled her towards the mechanism. 

“These guys sure are odd, these rooms are huge and so is this equipment. I think we can figure it out though…” Velle jumped into the seat with the controls for the machine and asked Ventus to stand near the fridge to put ingredients in the machine. After several failed attempts Velle sighed and pushed a lock of loose purple hair out of her face. 

“Okay! I think I got the hang of it now! Let’s go again, are you ready?” She called to Ventus.

“Ready!” Ventus shouted back.

Velle started up the machine and it began to steam and gurgle to life, with very choppy and abrupt motions, large mechanical arms with white gloves came down and had Ventus hand it ingredient after ingredient to put in the recipe.

“Way to go sous chef!” Velle cheered as she controlled the arms to make a giant cake batter. The giant mechanical arms whisked the batter faster and faster until a little bit flew out and almost hit Ventus.

“Woah! Watch out!” Ventus warned. Velle pressed a button and the whisking slowed. Then she controlled the arms to pour the cake batter into a giant prepared tin before tucking it into the oven.

“Phew...that was a close one...now we just need to ice that baby once it cools!” Velle grinned as she hopped down from the control chair.

“Oh, I can’t thank you both enough, you’re really saving my tail feathers here!” Daisy gushed.

“It’s no problem at all, really! It’s actually kind of fun!” Velle smiled.

“Yeah! I’ve never baked before either so this is all new to me!” Ventus grinned.

“I’ll be back guys, I’m going to go get some helpers to move the cake. That way Pete won’t try to bother us again!” Daisy ran out of the room in a hurry, leaving Velle and Ventus alone. After the cake had baked and cooled Velle went to hop into another large machine with odd guns all over. However, when she tried to make the leap she fell.

“Woah! Are you okay?” Ventus asked, rushing to her side.

Velle rubbed her back, "Yeah, I’ll be alright.”

“Here, let me help you.” Ventus pulled her to her feet and grabbed her waist.

“What are you doing--” Velle shouted in surprise.

“Helping, can you grab the seat?” Ventus asked as he lifted her into the air.

“Ven, that tickles!” Velle giggled as she squirmed in his grip.

“Don’t move like that Velle, I’ll drop you!” Ventus warned.

Suddenly Velle became deadly serious, "You better not drop me, Ven!”

“I won’t if you just don’t squirm!” Ventus shouted.

“Stop that tickles!” Velle screeched as she fidgeted.

“Velle!” Ventus exclaimed as he lost his grip.

“Ah!” Velle shouted as she fell right on top of the blonde keyblade wielder.

“Ow…” Ventus groaned. Velle couldn’t help but burst with laughter, Ventus soon joined her. Their chortling echoed throughout the kitchen until finally their laughter faded. She blushed when she realized she was straddling his waist and just how close his face was to hers. She could have sworn his big blue eyes were getting closer.

“Ven…” she whispered, no she wasn’t imagining it, he was going to kiss her.

Their noses touched and suddenly the kitchen doors flung open and Velle shot up and off of Ventus. The blonde in question inwardly groaned, he was so close. Daisy came strolling in with a satisfied grin.

“Goofy is going to send some of his guard to help.” She stopped in her tracks seeing Ventus and Velle blushing. “Is something wrong?”

Velle jumped “,N-no! Of course not! C’mon Ven give me another boost!” Velle said quickly, she avoided Ventus’s eye for the moment thoroughly embarrassed. 

Ventus groaned, now things would be awkward between them. Was she going to let him kiss her? “Uh...okay…” He lifted her again and Velle latched her hands onto the seat and pulled herself up with a heave. 

“Ready, Ven? All you have to do is spin the turntable!” She asked.

“Got it!” Ventus gave her a thumbs up and Velle started the machine. The guns shot icing onto the cake and the mechanical hands returned to spread the icing. When they were done and had added the finishing touches with piping Velle turned the machine off and slid out of the chair onto the ground.

“How’s that?” Ventus asked Daisy.

Daisy’s face lit up, "It’s even better than before! Thank you! Both of you!” Daisy gushed before running to get the helpers to move the cake. 

Velle turned to Ventus as she tied her hair into a high ponytail, "We did it, Ven!” 

Ventus put his hand in his pockets, "Yeah! Well...you did it. I just helped.”

“I couldn’t have done it without ya, Ven!” She grinned. Her mind wandered to Terra, he seemed so sad when he’d left them in Radiant Garden. Velle didn’t know why she’d only just thought of it, maybe she was excited to go to Disney Town with Ventus. However, now she felt guilty that they were here having fun while their friend was all alone. “Um...Ven?”

“What’s up?” Ventus asked.

“Do you want to leave? We should really go find Terra. Whether he wants us to or not, we’ve been away from home for too long.” 

“Aw, weren’t you having fun?” Ventus asked, sounding upset.

Velle stiffened, "Of course I’m having fun...I just...Terra’s out there all alone…” Velle finished sadly. 

Ventus frowned, "You’re right. We should go.” 


	33. The Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velle and Ventus travel to the Olympus Coliseum where they meet Phil, Hercules, and Zack. Velle and Ventus help Hercules train for the games so that he can become a true hero and see his father again. Ventus's absent mindedness upsets Velle when he insinuates to Hercules that he no longer has any friends any longer. Hercules's world is over run with unversed which can only mean that Vanitas must be there as well. How will he react when he finds out the Ventus upset his precious secret love?

Ventus and Velle wandered into a very interesting looking world, in the distance they heard a loud fanfare of trumpets welcoming them. Velle’s purple hair splayed around her as she turned her head from side to side, taking in their surroundings. They took a few more steps forward and walked through a stone entrance, suddenly a small round creature with hooves scurried past them.

“Huh?” Ventus mumbled, turning around to follow the creature.

“Oy, the kid’s relentless!” The creature groaned, facing a wall.

Ventus walked up behind it with Velle at his side, "Hey! What cha doing there?” He asked. The creature was apparently startled and jumped into the air with a shout.

“I told ya, I’m booked solid. N-O spells forget it!” the creature snapped, turning to face them. “Huh? And who in halicarnassus are you two? Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“Um…” Ventus mumbled while crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah...you sure do look busy...busy hiding!” Velle retorted to the little satyr.

Suddenly a new voice shouted, "Hey, Phil! I’m all signed up! Phil! A scrawny auburn haired boy in a white toga came running towards them happily. 

The chubby little satyr named Phil whispered harshly at the boy. “All right, Herc, I hear ya! Now would ya keep it down already?”

A third stranger strode up, "Aha!”

Phil rolled his eyes, "Beautiful...You happy now? You blew my cover!”

The new stranger ran up to them, he wore armor and a helmet that covered most of his face. His hands were covered in thick leather gloves and on his back was slung a heavy looking sword. “Okay, ‘fess up. I asked around, and everybody says you’re the guy...The trainer of heroes!”

“True heroes,” The scrawny boy chimed in.

Ventus’s ears perked up at that, he’d love to be a hero. The hero always got the girl in the stories, Ventus thought dreamily ‘, Maybe if I become a hero Velle will fall in love with me...’ Ventus jumped into their conversation, "Really? You can teach that?”

“‘Course he can. C’mon, Phil, please.” The armored stranger begged. “I really want to be a hero.”

Phil frowned “Look, we’ve been through this…” Velle watched animatedly as the conversation continued. “I got two words for you--student teacher ratio!” 

Ventus furrowed his eyebrows and recounted the words Phil said on his fingers, "One, two, um?...” Velle snickered.

“I already got my hands full with this one. C’mon, Herc.” Phil and the scrawny boy began to walk away.

“I’m low maintenance, I swear!” the armored stranger pleaded. Just then several inky black creatures jumped up from the shadows.

“Unversed!” Ventus warned, he summoned his keyblade and turned to Velle who had already done the same. “Let’s go!”

“Monsters, huh…” The armored boy said with a smirk. “Hey Phil! Watch this! I’ll show ya what I’m made of.” 

The five of them stood back to back with a ring of unversed around them. Velle suddenly felt her heart flutter with excitement, she wondered if the unversed’s presence in this world meant that Vanitas was here. She shook her head and mentally chided herself, where did that nervousness come from? Did she actually have a crush on the masked villain who’d done nothing but try to harm them? She looked beside her at Ventus who didn’t notice. His attention was trained on the monsters in front of them, he looked so serious. Ventus’s blonde hair blew in a soft breeze that past and his narrowed eyes didn’t diminish the light from his deep blue eyes. Feeling someone watching him, Ventus turned to look at Velle. She felt her heart flutter again when they made eye contact, she threw him an excited smile before quickly pouncing on the unversed. 

“A-and I’ll help too!” The auburn haired boy stuttered.

Velle jumped onto an unversed and threw her keyblade down on it, it faded into darkness with one hit and Velle was on to the next. Beside her, Ventus had unleashed his own berate of impressive attacks on the unversed in front of him. He groaned and reached for his arm when he missed one and it attacked him.

“Ven!” Velle shouted while casting cure.

“Thanks!” Ventus uttered as he slammed his keyblade right through the unversed that had attacked him. “Velle!” Ventus called.

“Huh?” Velle ducked as a creature ran and jumped at her. “Watera!” She shot at the creature.

“Do you remember that spell the fairy sisters taught us?” Ventus yelled.

“Yes!” Velle replied, "Want to do it together?” 

“I’m not great at magic...” Ventus lamented.

“Just watch me and follow my lead!” Velle knocked back another unversed, it seemed like more and more would generate. She grabbed Ventus’s hand and pulled him to her, his eyes fell on hers and it seemed like the world around them had stopped already. He mirrored Velle and pointed his keyblade in the air, one hand still holding Velle’s. Their keyblade’s began to glow with a bright white light that engulfed them. A dangerous wind began to blow around them as they both bellowed, "Bind!”

Their enemies froze in place and Velle, Ventus, and the two strangers attacked the remaining unversed until they were gone. Phil stood in the middle of the group, being protected. When they were clear the armored stranger walked up to the scrawny boy, Ventus and Velle. 

Phil sighed, "Okay...Change of plans.” The armored boy nodded with excitement and stepped forward. “The games are comin’ up. So, I’m gonna watch both of your matches...then I’ll decide which of you rookies I wanna train.”

The armored stranger cheered, "Sweet! Thank you, thank you! I’m gonna go sign up right now.”

Ventus grinned, "The games, huh? Sounds fun.” He started to jog away but Phil’s voice stopped him.

“Sorry kid, Captain Eager there just took the last spot.” Phil informed him. Ventus pouted, why did things never work out in his favor?

“I don’t understand! Phil, I thought you were my trainer!” The scrawny boy complained.

“You wanna be a true hero, Herc? Then you’re gonna hafta go out there and show me that everything I’ve taught you so far is gonna pay off.” Phil told him as he walked away.

“But Phil…” Herc mumbled.

“Oh...and no more trainin’ sessions for a while. Wouldn’t be fair if I helped you and not him.” With that Phil walked away.

The scrawny boy moped and Velle exchanged a worried glance with Ventus. Ventus smiled and walked up to the boy, "Hey, cheer up! So you gotta fight a couple of matches, no big deal. I’m Ventus and this is Velle. Want us to help you train?”

“You guys would really do that for me?” Herc asked, astonished. 

The blonde keyblade wielder shrugged, "Sure.”

“Thanks, Ventus. Thanks, Velle. I’m Hercules. Herc for short!” He held his hand out for them to shake.

Ventus grinned and shook his hand, "Just call me Ven, you’re gonna do fine.” 

Velle shook Hercules hand next and he grinned, "Thanks. I’m gonna go head over to the Coliseum and warm up. Meet me in the vestibule, okay?” Hercules walked away from them with a renewed pep in his step.

“Okay!” Ventus replied with a grin. Velle watched Hercules’s retreating form.

“Aw, I like him. He was nice!” Velle smiled. Ventus turned to her with wide eyes, "What! What’s wrong!?” she asked frantically.

“What was that spell we cast, that wasn’t the normal stop spell!” Ventus said now that they were alone.

Velle smiled, "You’ve never heard of a limit before?”

“A what?” Ventus asked, confused.

Velle grinned at her fellow keyblade wielder, “Limits are special attacks you can unleash with team mates. That must have been one of ours.”

Ventus thought back to when they’d unleashed their attack, it felt very intimate to him. He wondered what it looked like to others, it almost felt like a dance to him. He was focused on Velle and her leafy green eyes glistening in the light. When the wind blew back her hair and the light of their souls illuminated them Velle looked like a goddess to him. Did she even have an idea of how much she had him wrapped around her little finger?

“That was some attack…” Ventus beamed.

“Ya know, Ven. It was really nice of you to offer to help Hercules with his training.” Velle commented as they walked towards the vestibule.

“Whaddaya mean! You’re helping too!” Ventus snickered before running ahead of her. “Race you to the coliseum!” Ventus grinned.

Velle narrowed her eyes at the blonde knowing full well he was faster than her. “You’re on!” She giggled before racing off when she reached him she shoved him playfully and took the lead for a short time before he regained first place. 

They reached the vestibule panting, Hercules turned around with a confused look. “What happened?” He asked.

Velle’s chest heaved as she tried to speak, she lightly pushed Ventus away from her because he tried to pull her down when they got to their finish point. “We--we--we were...Phew! I’m tired…” Velle plopped herself on the ground and continued to try to catch her breath.

“We raced here, I won!” Ventus answered for her.

“You did not! I clearly crossed the door before you!” Velle snapped, sitting up with bewilderment. 

“Because you tripped me!” Ventus retorted. Hercules chuckled nervously, it seemed to him that they were flirting.

“Come on guys let’s go into the coliseum so we can start training.” Hercules grinned, he led them into the great limestone coliseum. Velle followed behind the two of them in awe at the architecture of the building. They reached the open air arena and in the center there were several obstacles set up. “This is the normal set up I use, ready?” Hercules asked.

“Can we train too?” Ventus asked, eying the vases that were set up to be destroyed.

“Sure, that’ll be fun!” Hercules cheered. 

The three new friends raced through the course until everything had been jumped over, crawled under, or destroyed. Ventus panted and looked up into the stands, surprised to see Phil watching them.

“...Huh?” He mumbled to himself. They walked back to the vestibule and Ventus regarded Hercules with interest. “You wanna become a true hero?”

Hercules turned around, "More than anything. See, my father is Zeus, the king of the gods up on Olympus.”

“Woah!” Velle exclaimed. “Herc, you’re a god?”

“Wow! That’s amazing!” Ventus added.

“No, no. I’m mortal. When I was a baby, somebody stole me from my parents, and figured out how to take away my godhood.” Hercules relayed sadly.

“And this true hero thing?” Ventus asked.

“It’s the only way I can become a god again. If I become a true hero, I can rejoin my father and go back to Olympus.” Hercules explained.

“Wow…” Ventus mumbled. “I guess you really got your work cut out for you!”

“You can do it, Herc!” Velle encouraged.

“But what about you? How come you’re here?” Hercules asked.

Ventus looked down sadly, "I-I’m just trying to make some friends…”

“Well, hey! You’ve done that already.” Hercules said with a laugh.

Velle frowned, Ventus was trying to look for friends? Was she not his friend? Velle felt a slight stab in her chest as she refrained from looking at the blonde. Ventus looked up at Hercules, "Huh?”

“C’mon we’re friends, aren’t we? And what about Velle?” Hercules asked gesturing to the purple haired girl.

Ventus jumped realizing what he’d said. “I mean! Of course Velle’s my--”

“Apparently not,” Velle sneered as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Whatever, I’m gonna go look for Phil and see what they’re doing. You guys can find me after...” Velle turned on her heel and left the vestibule quickly.

Hercules winced, "She sounds upset…”

Ventus groaned and ran a hand through his hair nervously, "Yeah… If you ever need training on how to be an idiot, I think I’m your guy...”

Hercules thought for a moment, "It was, kind of, a not so cool thing to say. You don’t think of her as a friend, Ven?” 

“No-no! Of course I do! She’s my best friend...I just…” Ventus sighed and looked at the ground. “I like her a lot, Herc. I just don’t know how to tell her… and things are complicated right now because our other friends aren’t being so nice to us…”

“How do you guys know each other?” Hercules asked curiously.

“Well… we studied together under the same masters. I met her on the first day and we became friends right away. I’ve tried to ask her out on a date and I just chicken out or I don’t word it right...”

Hercules patted Ventus on the shoulder, "You should go talk to her.”

“Yeah...I’m going…” Ventus sighed before following behind Velle. “Velle? You out here?” Ventus called.

When Velle stormed out of the vestibule and into the coliseum she was glad to see the ring empty. She didn’t really want to talk to anyone and she wasn’t really looking for Phil. Velle felt alone, she sat in the stands and moped. Her finger’s found a tiny weed growing from a crack in the limestone and she played with the leaves. She started feeling a little homesick, why did she travel the worlds to find Ventus and protect him from some unknown evil if he didn’t even care about her. 

Ventus left the Land of Departure to find friends, not to find Terra. He must have been fed up with her, Terra, and Aqua’s antics. Velle felt tears of frustration sting her eyes when suddenly she heard a voice behind her.

“What’s with the long face?” Vanitas asked, he’d been watching her ever since she and Ventus landed. He wasn’t too happy when he saw their limit display after he sent his unversed after them. 

“You again?” Velle asked, sounding defeated.

“Yup, me again. What’s up buttercup?” Vanitas asked, taking a seat beside her.

“You’re not here to kidnap me, are you?” Velle retorted warily. “Because, honestly at this point I might just let you.”

“Don’t say that…” Vanitas said quickly, his heart skipping a beat with excitement. “I won’t try anything if you tell me. Come on, you don’t look like your annoyingly chipper and smug self. What’s up?” 

“It's nothing...it’s stupid...and I shouldn’t be talking to you anyway.” Velle said, quickly standing up.

“Uh-uh-uh!” Vanitas tutted before grabbing her wrist and pulling her back down to sit. “I won’t bother you for the rest of today if you tell me what’s wrong,” Vanitas promised.

“Gee wiz, mister! You promise you’ll leave me alone for the rest of the day if I tell ya!?” She replied sarcastically. “Because that’s really saying something, honestly…” 

Vanitas chuckled “I guess some of my sarcasm rubbed off on you.”

“What do you mean, your sarcasm?” Velle asked quickly.

Vanitas froze, "Nothing, forget it…”

“What happened when I was gone?” Velle asked quietly.

“You really can’t remember?” Vanitas asked sadly.

“I told you I couldn’t…” 

Vanitas sighed, he thought back to when he tried to get Velle to remember the day Xehanort made him leave. He remembered the pain it caused her, the darkness pouring out of her eyes...it was awful. He didn’t want to hurt her or push her to remember anything she wasn’t ready to remember. Instead he felt irritated for not knowing what to say to get her to stop asking.

“...Nothing happened...just tell me what’s eating you.” Vanitas snapped.

“Geez…” Velle exclaimed, "Relax…” She sighed before continuing “...I just feel alone lately…”

“What do you mean? where’s the twerp?” Vanitas asked looking around the empty arena.

“You mean Ventus? He’s inside...You know what he said!?” She asked suddenly furious.

“What did he say?” Vanitas asked in the same tone with a chuckle.

Velle rolled her eyes at the masked boy who was poking fun at her expense. “He made it seem like he doesn’t consider me his friend...why would I be out here, worlds away from home, if I didn’t care about him--I mean, if we weren’t friends?”

“He said that?” Vanitas asked, standing abruptly. Why would he trust him to protect Velle when he just pushed her away like that. No...something wasn’t right, there was no way Ventus felt that Velle wasn’t his friend. He must have been his normal dimwitted self and said something stupid to make her think that. Ventus couldn’t feel that way because Vanitas didn’t feel like that. Velle made the masked boy nervous just by looking at him there’s no way that Ventus didn’t feel that too. “You said he’s inside?” Vanitas asked like he was going to fight the blonde.

“Yeah, why does it matter to you what he said anyways?” Velle asked skeptically.

Vanitas froze and sat down quickly, "It doesn’t… just you’ve done a lot for that kid. He doesn’t deserve someone like you caring about him…”

“Why won’t you tell me what happened when you took me?” Velle asked quietly.

Vanitas stiffened, "Because it doesn’t matter…”

“It...it feels like it did…” Velle whispered. Vanitas looked at her surprised, what was she talking about?

“What do you mean?” He asked slowly.

“I mean, I should hate you. We’ve fought, you’ve kidnapped me, you try to hurt my friends...but I don’t...I don’t know why...I don’t hate you…” Velle mumbled, looking at her feet with a blush. She didn’t know why she was blushing.

“I--”

“Velle? You out here?” Ventus’s voice rang throughout the empty coliseum.

“Shit! Gotta go. If he hurts your feelings again, just...I don’t know... punch him? You punch pretty hard.” Vanitas said quickly before disappearing through a dark corridor. Velle snorted at his parting remarks just as Ventus came into view and spotted her.

“Velle!” Ventust shouted as he ran over to her. He panted slightly and took a seat beside her. “Can I talk to you?” When Velle stayed quiet he continued. “I didn’t mean that you’re not my friend. You’re my best friend--”

“Do you know how far I’ve travelled to make sure you were okay?” Velle snapped. She stood and glared at Ventus “Do you have any idea how many worlds I’ve been to? How many monsters I’ve fought!”

“I know, Velle, I’m trying to tell you that I don’t--”

“-- Aqua thinks I’m a crap keyblade apprentice! Terra thinks I’m some damsel in distress that specifically needs protecting from someone who’s after all of us not just me--” Velle ranted, her tears spilling over and running down her cheeks.

“I know you can handle yourself!” Ventus tried to interject, hopelessly, now feeling like the lowest life in existence because he made Velle cry.

“-- I lost my memory! How many orders did I break just to make sure someone was safe that doesn’t even consider me a friend--” Suddenly Velle froze as she felt something soft press against her lips. It was Ventus, he was kissing her. His hands were on either side of her face holding her in place, thumbs wiping away her tears. And his lips were pressed tightly against her own, effectively silencing her. Velle’s chest heaved from her yelling, her eyes were wide with shock. Ventus didn’t pull away but opened one eye to see her reaction just in time to see her own flutter shut. He pressed his lips to hers just a little harder before pulling away but leaning his forehead against hers.

“You’re more than a friend to me...I just didn’t know how to say it...I’m sorry I made you cry, I’m an idiot...” Ventus whispered, he backed away slightly and looked at his feet thoroughly embarrassed. Velle’s silence was killing him, in her defense she was in shock. “Velle? Say something…”

“I…” Velle stuttered and then chuckled. “You’re right, you are an idiot. What am I supposed to say?”

“Anything…”

“Did you just kiss me?” Velle asked dumbly.

Ventus laughed nervously, his face a light shade of pink. “Y-yeah...I’m sorry.”

Velle blinked at him, her mind reeling a mile a minute. Finally she managed, "Don’t be...I don’t mind.” 

Ventus’s face lit up, his blush still evident. “G-good.” They stood in silence for a moment, trying to process what was happening. “I tried to ask you on a date a couple of times…” Ventus mumbled after a moment of silence.

“Then why didn’t you ask?” Velle frowned.

“Because I got nervous!” Ventus whined, covering his face with his hands. “I like you Velle...And it’s okay if you don’t like me back...but I just thought you should know.” Ventus paused. “And of course you’re my friend, you’re my best friend...and the only one who has my back.”

Ventus looked at Velle who blushed and looked at her feet. His eyes were too intense for her to look at just yet, he was searching for answers and she felt her heart tap dancing in her chest erratically. “I--I like you too, Ven. I have for a while…” Velle whispered in admittance.

Ventus’s worry turned into a smile and he pulled her to him in a hug. He can’t believe he’d kissed Velle and she’d kissed him back, now she was telling him she had feelings for him too. Every fiber in his body wanted to pull her in her for another kiss but he didn’t want to rush her. Velle wrapped her arms around Ventus’s neck as he pulled her flush against him. They’d hugged thousands of times before, but this time it felt different. It felt like their bodies were closer, or maybe it was just her paying extra attention to Ventus’s surprisingly hard chest against her.

“You’re my best friend too, Ven…” She whispered into him. Ventus squeezed her again a little tighter, "Where’s Herc?” she asked after a moment.

“In the vestibule, waiting for us.” Ventus replied.

“Shouldn’t we go get him?” Velle asked when Ventus didn’t remove his arms from around her. To be honest, she didn’t want him to let go but she knew he had to eventually.

Ventus groaned, "I guess you’re right.” Reluctantly he backed away but before Velle could walk too far away he latched on to her hand.

“Huh?” Velle asked, turning to him.

Ventus blushed, "I just wanted to hold your hand.”

His admittance was cute and it made Velle blush too, she gave him a small smile, "O-okay.”

They walked into the vestibule to see Hercules standing with the armored stranger. Hercules’s eyes darted quickly to their hands before he focused back on his conversation with the stranger with a small smile.

“What’s going on?” Velle asked curiously as they joined the two.

“Phil wants to speak with us,” Hercules replied.

“Oh?” Ventus mumbled. 

“Alright, you bunch of rookies. It’s time we go over the rules of the Games, so listen up.” Phil walked through a doorway and stopped in front of them. “ All the matches are divided into two brackets--one for the East and one for the West. The winners from each bracket go head-to head in the championship match. Now, I signed you two up for the West, ‘cause they already got a heavy-hittin’ contender cleanin’ up over there in the East bracket. And if you wanna beat him, you’re gonna hafta hustle in there. Now! Move those sandals!” Phil finished as he led them into the coliseum. 

Ventus crossed his arms over his chest in thought, “Heavy-hitting contender?”

Velle looked at him, “You don’t think--”

“Ven, Velle! Come on!” Hercules shouted.

“Oh, Okay!” Ventus called back.

Velle and Ventus sat beside each other in the stands and cheered Hercules on as he fought through his matches. Ventus jumped when he felt something grab his hand but relaxed when he realized it was Velle. During the break they left to speak to Hercules.

Ventus grinned and ran up to the son of Zeus, "Guess we made it!”

Hercules beamed, "Yeah. And it’s all thanks to you two!”

Phil scowled, "Good! The other kid’ll be happy to hear that.”

“N-no! I need you most of all, Phil! How else am I gonna become a hero?” Hercules said quickly.

“Hmph! ‘Bout time ya got it!” Phil said with his hands on his hips before sauntering off.

The armored stranger jogged up to them and held a hand out to Hercules, "Whoever wins, no hard feelings.”

“Course not. Holdin’ a grudge wouldn’t be very heroic.” Hercules agreed as he shook the strangers hand.

“Hey just making sure. You’re not a hero yet.” He reminded him.

Hercules chuckled, "True.”

“Ven, we should go to the sidelines. The match is about to start.” Velle tugged his hand and he followed her.

“I wonder what Terra and Aqua are doing right now?” Ventus asked suddenly, as he watched the two fight he was reminded of their friend’s Mark of Mastery Exam.

“Do you think they came here too?” Velle wondered out loud.

“Maybe…” Ventus mumbled, "This match is really close…”

“Hey, we got trouble!” Phil shouted. “There’s monsters loose in town and if they gate-crash the Games, you can forget about the match.”

Hercules swallowed hard, “ Real monsters?”

The armored stranger put his sword down, "We have to stop ‘em.”

Ventus summoned his keyblade and Velle followed suit, "Leave the monsters to us, this match is too important!”

Velle ran out of the coliseum followed closely by Ventus. Just outside the building they were met by unversed. “Ven!” Velle called. “You ready?”

Ventus smirked, enjoying the opportunity to fight, “You know it.” 

Velle charged at the four unversed in front of her, she swung her keyblade out and shouted “Watera!” A wave of water emitted from her keyblade and cleared the unversed, she ran forward to take on more. Slowly, she and Ventus were pulled apart. Velle turned the corner to see another large group of unversed. She focused her energy and a violent gust of wind blew her hair back as she held her keyblade in front of her “Firaga!”

As she cast the spell she touched her keyblade to the ground and the earth lit on fire as if there was gasoline dousing the area. The unversed cleared and Velle gasped when she saw Vanitas kneeling on the ground holding his side.

“You!” Velle ran up to him. “I thought you said you wouldn’t bother me!?”

Vanitas chuckled, despite his pain., "You’ve gotten stronger. Ergh…” He struggled to stand, but finally he drew himself to his feet. “I know...but then I got orders to do this. There’s something I need to tell you anyway…”

“Are you a good guy or a bad guy?” Velle asked, confused.

Vanitas chuckled, "Whatever you think I am, I’m that. Listen, the master is sending someone to get you. I know he is, I heard him talking to Braig.”

Velle swallowed nervously, "Who’s Braig?” 

“One of the master’s lackeys--”

“Aren’t you, one of the master’s lackeys?” Suddenly Velle found herself thrown against the wall with a dangerous hand on her throat.

“Not, right now okay?” Vanitas growled through gritted teeth, his mind flashed back to the steamy moments he’d spent with the girl beneath him. What he would give to be able to bend her over and take her right then and there to get rid of this overflowing anger from the unversed. He let go of her throat and Velle glared at him as she rubbed her neck. “Sorry, I’m not in the right mindset right now--”

“Huh? Did you just say you’re sorry for attacking me?” Velle asked with confusion.

“Focus Velle!” Vanitas snapped, he cracked his knuckles impatiently. “Look, that guy’s gonna come for you soon. I’ll get you away but you’ll need to play along with him for a little.” 

“What do you mean? Why are you helping me?” Velle asked.

“Velle! We don’t have time for this!” Vanitas exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

“But-- I thought you were a bad guy, I thought you hated Ven.” Velle mumbled.

“I am the bad guy and I do hate Ven…” He trailed off. “I just don’t hate you.”

Velle stared at her reflection in his mask, she wished she could remember him or even just see his face. “What--”

“Uh! Velle...We have a problem!” Ventus shouted as he ran to meet her. Velle’s head turned in his direction, she quickly turned back to Vanitas to see nothing but a wisp of darkness that quickly disappeared.

“What is it, Ven?” Velle asked, running to meet him.

“There’s a lot more coming!” Ventus pointed behind him and Velle’s jaw dropped. Behind the blonde keyblade wielder hundreds of unversed floated down toward them.

“Oh my god…” Velle trailed off, she held her keyblade in front of her. With one hand she reached into her pocket and pulled out two bottles. “Here take one, Ven.” She handed him the bottle.

“What is this?” Ventus asked.

“Elixir, take it.” She replied as she downed her own. Ventus followed her actions and swallowed the cool sweet liquid. They stared up hopelessly at the large number of unversed, just then a scrawny auburn haired boy ran up to them. “Herc!” Velle exclaimed.

“What about your match?” Ventus asked.

“Forget the match. No way I could let my friends fight alone.” He pumped his fist in the air. “‘Cause I’m a hero! I mean, ya know...I’m gonna be one.” He chuckled. “Come on, let’s finish this together!”

The three sprung into action, Velle swung her keyblade forward. With an intricate motion rage flipped forward and attacked another unversed. Velle assessed the mess of monsters in front of her, head on attacks were simply not going to work. She jumped back to create some distance, surprised when she felt Ventus’s back against hers. Apparently he had the same idea as her, the two were encircled by unversed. They held their keyblades up and summoned their strength. A green circle surrounded them and the wind made it harder for the monsters to float any closer.

“Aeroga!” They shouted in unison. A large gust of wind flung out from their keyblades like a sonic boom cutting through the unversed in waves. They both launched in opposite directions, unleashing a series of attacks on the creatures. Hercules took care of the unversed on the ground while Velle and Ventus split the aerial monsters. 

Velle slammed her keyblade into one of the unversed before casting it into the air, “Thundara!” An electric shock zipped through the remaining monsters and disintegrated them. One last unversed floated her way and Velle jumped up and brought her blade down on to it. She turned around once she was clear to see how her friends were fairing. Ventus had surprisingly finished with his unversed and was now helping Hercules. Together they dispatched the last menace and high fived happily.

Velle’s keyblade disappeared in a flash of light, she brushed her hair over her shoulder and turned to her friends.

“Sorry that we made you lose that match, Herc.” Ventus sighed.

“Aw, come on, you don’t have to apologize. It was totally my decision.” Hercules smiled sadly.

“Herc!” Velle shouted just as a stray unversed charged towards him.

Suddenly a sword split the unversed in half and it disappeared in a wisp of darkness. It was the armored stranger, “ What, you didn’t save any for me?”

Hercules smiled, "Hey, you’re here!”

The stranger walked forward, "Hey I’ve set my sight on being a hero, too. I just don’t run as fast, that’s all.” 

Velle giggled and Ventus grinned, "So you both threw the match?”

“Who won then?” Velle asked curiously.

“I left first, so it’s not me.” Hercules admitted.

“Yeah, but I was only seconds behind you.” The stranger said.

Hercules looked at his feet “Still…”

“Hey! I never said I’d coach the winner. All I said was I’d see the match, then decide.” Phil disclaimed as his hooves clicked up to them. “Look, bein’ a hero takes more than just muscle. Ya gotta have heart and care about people. And sure, you both get high marks for that. But this time, only one of you cared fast enough and that makes all the difference.” 

Ventus unfolded his arms with a smile, "Then that means…”

“Herc!” Velle cheered.

“Oh man, I was this close!” The stranger lamented. He straightened quickly after that and smiled, "Well that’s life!” He turned to face them and waved “I never really introduced myself. The name’s Zack!” He took his helmet off to reveal a handsome face with spiky black hair. “Congratulations Herc!”

Hercules grinned, "Thanks Zack!”

“Yeah well, we’ll see if you’re still thankin; him when I’m through with ya. Ya got a long road ahead of ya champ.” Phil interjected.

“Hey--don’t count me out. I’ve still got plenty of big dreams to go with my lousy luck!” Zack chuckled as he stretched his arms.

Velle and Hercules laughed, Ventus kneeled down to talk to Phil quietly while the others were distracted. “Okay, be honest… You weren’t really gonna stop training Herc, were you?”

Phil grinned, "Ah of course not! I know that kid’s gonna go the distance. But he was stuck in a rut. He just needed a little incentive.” He turned to look at him. “It’s, uh, Ventus, right? Well thanks to you and your little girlfriend Velle, Herc here has really shaped up. I owe ya.” 

Ventus put his arms behind his head as he watched Zack, Velle, and Hercules talk animatedly. “Velle’s not my girlfriend...yet...and nah, I’m glad. We made a really good friend. Somebody to share a laugh with. Like me, Terra, Aqua, and Velle used to...we’ll patch things up.” Ventus decided with a smile. “Alright, Velle, time to go!” 

Velle looked up at him, she ran to his side and smiled. “Okay!”

“Wait! You’re leaving?” Hercules asked, running up to them. 

Ventus smiled sheepishly, "Yeah. Our journey’s not over yet.”

“But you’ll visit right?” Hercules asked hopefully. 

Ventus grinned happily, "I’ll stop by once you’re a true hero.”

Zack walked up beside them, "Stop by once me and him are both heroes!”

Ventus grinned, "Oh so you mean never come back!” 

Velle giggled, Zack ran up to Ventus and put him in a headlock. Ventus pushed him off playfully, "Hey, watch it!”

“We’ll see you guys, it was really nice getting to know you two!” Velle waved to them with a grin as Ventus led her away. 

“Bye!” Ventus called over his shoulder. An awkward silence fell on the two of them as they walked to a clear spot to depart the world. “So…”

Velle chuckled, "So…?

“So...you like me?” Ventus asked for clarification.

“Yes,” Velle laughed. “I like you.”

“I meant for that festival to be a date, ya know…” He admitted with a blush as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

“Which one?” Velle asked curiously.

Ventus’s eyes widened for a moment before he chuckled, "Both actually.”

“If you just told me, then I would have said yes...I mean I said yes anyway…” Velle grinned.

“I wish I knew then...Come on, we need to find our friends.” Ventus said definitively.

“Oh? What changed your mind?” Velle asked curiously.

“Terra and Aqua are our friends, you’re right, we’ve been away from home for far too long. Master Eraqus must be so worried about Terra… about all of us. We need to get our friends and go home…” 

Ventus blushed when he felt Velle’s lips on his cheek, she whispered to him, “ I agree, Ven. You know Herc’s not the only hero I know.”

“Huh?” Ventus’s blush grew darker. “Me? But you were just as fast as me.”

Velle grinned “Aw! You think I’m a hero?”

Ventus beamed, "You’ve definitely saved me a couple of times.”

“Come on, let’s go find our friends.” Velle tapped her armor and summoned her glider.

“Right!” Ventus nodded and did the same, and then they were off soaring the lanes between in search of Terra and Aqua again.


	34. Deep Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velle and Ventus run into a monstrous unversed and follow it as it tries to hide inside of an alien prison ship. They search for the unversed to save the ship and its passengers from being destroyed. They get slightly distracted when their desire for each other flairs. When the find and kill the creature they attempt to escape the ship, but are knocked back. A mysterious man appears and captures the unconscious Velle, taking her away once again, from the blonde keyblade wielder.

Velle straddled her mechanical sea serpent glider as she rode beside Ventus. She turned to look at him as he balanced himself on his glider and led the way. After a few moments he turned to face her, feeling eyes on him. She couldn’t see his face because of his helmet or hear him unless he yelled so he tilted his head in question. Velle grinned and shrugged, she just found Ventus interesting to watch. She’d watched him for years while they trained and she knew he did the same. If it weren’t for each other they wouldn’t be nearly as skilled with their keyblades as they were. Ventus shook his head at Velle and turned back to face forward. Velle watched him for a little longer, and a blush came upon her cheeks. He’d kissed her back in the coliseum...her first kiss. Velle smiled to herself, happy that her first kiss had been with Ventus. She looked forward again oblivious to her forgotten weeks with Vanitas. Ventus squinted his eyes as something came rocketing toward them from a distance.

“Huh? What’s that?” Ventus whispered to himself. The object soared past Velle, almost knocking her off her glider.

“Woah! What was that!?” Velle shouted. Ventus’s head whipped around. 

“Unversed!” The creature zipped around and flew at him, his glider dipped and he hurried to steady it. “Try that again!” Ventus growled.

“Let’s get him!” Velle yelled as she sped off towards it with Ventus on her tail. When she reached the unversed she attacked it with the tail of her glider. Ventus zoomed up behind her and slammed his glider into the unversed causing more damage. The large creature spun violently and knocked Velle and Ventus back. Ventus’s foot slipped and he gasped as his glider dipped and he fell off.

“Ven!” Velle shouted as she zoomed to his side, he dropped onto her glider and wrapped an arm around her. 

His other hand reached out and grabbed his own, he narrowed his eyes and aimed at the unversed. The glider was heavy but he’d gotten considerably stronger since they’d left the Land of Departure. With a calculated heave he threw it like a boomerang and hit the unversed square in the emblem. Velle raised her eyebrows impressed as they zoomed after the unversed who turned tail and tried to escape. Ventus summoned his glider back to him and heaved both legs onto one side of the serpent. Skillfully and without hesitation he jumped onto it, wobbling a bit before steadying himself and zooming after the unversed with an amazing speed. Velle’s eyes widened as she saw something large coming toward them. As the unversed tried to retreat they got closer to the large mass, it became clear that it was some sort of ship.

“Tryin’ to catch a ride, huh?” Ventus smirked. 

Undeterred, the blonde zipped after the monster and into the ship followed by Velle. When she caught up with him he was no longer in his armor and the unversed was nowhere to be seen. Velle looked around, they were safely inside the ship so she tapped her left shoulder piece and deactivated hers as well. She dropped from the air and landed gracefully beside the blonde.

“Did you see where it went?” She asked as she tied her long purple hair up into a ponytail.

“No, it ducked into here and then it was gone.” Ventus relayed as he peaked around the corner.

Velle looked in the opposite direction to see a vast hallway that mirrored Ventus’s side. “Should we split up?” Velle asked, noting the amount of doors in the hallway.

Ventus scrunched his nose up and grabbed her hand pulling her close to him. “Absolutely not. I’m not losing you again,” he replied.

Velle snorted and bit her lip to hide her blatant smile, his statement made her heart skip a beat. She really wanted to kiss him again. She’d been feeling shy to initiate it, but she couldn’t get the thought out of her head. “Fine, then which way first?” She asked quietly with a blush rising to her face.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips as he looked down at her rosy cheeks. He raised his gaze up and looked left then right, "Right?”

“Okay,” Velle nodded, Ventus turned around but she stopped him. “Wait!” 

Ventus froze, "What?” He turned to look at her but was pushed back against the metal wall of the ship. “Mmph!” Ventus exclaimed as Velle pressed her lips to his abruptly. He relaxed immediately when he realized what was going on and his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. Velle’s own arms were around his neck, she could smell his faint woodsy scent mixed with soap. She missed the cologne he wore when they were home in the Land of Departure.

Ventus pulled away slightly to take a breath, he pressed his forehead to hers with a blush and smiled. “What was that for?” he whispered.

Velle blushed and shrugged, "I just wanted to, I’m sorry.”

The blonde shook his head with a chuckle, his hair falling in his eyes briefly. “I’m not. Do that whenever you want.”

Velle smiled and brushed her lips against his again. It was only her second time kissing anyone yet for some reason she seemed to know exactly what to do. Ventus repressed a sigh as he felt Velle’s soft plump lips press against his, he felt her tongue tease his bottom lip. He blushed unsure of his capability of kissing, however, he allowed her access regardless. He felt her tongue slide against his, his heart was racing. Maybe this wasn’t the best time but keyblade wielder or not, Ventus was a teenage boy. He would drop everything if it meant he could spend time with Velle intimately. He pushed her back against the other way and placed a hand longingly on her cheek. His other arm supported himself on the wall by her head. Ventus’s tongue slithered against Velle’s, he groaned lightly and the rumble in his chest made Velle feel excited. They slowly and unconsciously moved into the hall and triggered an alarm, red flashing lights and noise blared.

Velle jumped, "What is that?” 

Ventus looked around, "I don’t know.”

The alarm turned off and someone behind them exclaimed, "So you’re the intruders! Identify yourselves!”

Ventus jumped when he saw a large alien holding a gun at them, he pushed Velle behind him protectively. “My name is Ventus and this is Velle. The monster we were chasing boarded your ship.”

Velle stepped out from behind Ventus, "It’s still in here, we have to find it!”

The alien smirked, "Nice try. If there was another intruder aboard, we’d have detected it.”

Suddenly the ship lurched forward, Ventus put a hand out to catch Velle as she stumbled. “Huh?”

“Intruder in the Machinery Bay!” a voice spoke over an intercom. “We lost control of the engines! I-it’s some kind of monster!”

The alien was aiming his gun in different directions before putting it down and sighing, "Now you tell me...Stay right there! I have lots of unpleasant questions to ask you,” he warned before running off.

Velle’s shoulders dropped, "This is our fault, we have to do something, Ven.”

Ventus nodded, "You’re right, let’s go!”

They ran after the alien, however, just as they reached the door a small creature dropped down from the ceiling. It was blue and had big dark eyes and big ears, antennas, four arms, and wore a little orange space suit.

“Ah!” Velle jumped back.

The creature regarded them curiously before it opened its mouth and struggled to speak. “Ven…? Velle…? Terra…? Ah-koo, wah…”

Ventus put his hands on his knees and bent down to look at the little alien. “What? You know Terra and Aqua?”

The little blue creature reached behind him and pulled out a small colorful trinket, he proudly held it up to them. “Fren...circle…”

“Oh my gosh, he’s so cute!” Velle burst after she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Hey...is that a wayfinder?” Ventus asked curiously. Velle bent down to take a closer look and suddenly the ship lurched forward causing her to stumble. Ventus reached out and grabbed her hand, "Woah! Watch it.” He warned as he steadied her. 

The frantic voice rang over the speakers again, “ The engines are under too much stress. We’re risking an explosion!”

Ventus shook his head, trying to focus., "What am I doing? There’s no time! Come on Velle we have to move!”

“Gotcha!” Velle ran after the blonde but stopped when she realized the little blue creature was following. “No! You need to stay here. It’s too dangerous, you’ll be safer here.” The creature pouted sadly and watched Velle turn and run away. “Ven!” She called behind him.

“Velle?” Ventus stopped in his tracks and waited for her to catch up. “I thought you were behind me.”

Velle jogged up to him, "The little guy tried to come so I told him to stay behind, it’s too dangerous for him to come with us. Let’s go take care of that unversed.”

Ventus nodded, "Right!” 

They ran through corridor after corridor, the ship was very big, Velle was starting to lose hope that they’d find the monster. The ship lurched again and flung Velle against the wall and Ventus down the hall slightly. The lights dimmed and they heard the sound of something powering down, followed by a thick silence. A crackle came from the speakers as they tried to spark to life. 

“Sector 44 has been breached, initiating emergency cut off.” The voice that spoke this time was a computer.

“Emergency cut off?” Velle mumbled, just then something in the hallway rumbled. A hidden door started to descend splitting the two keyblade wielders up. 

“Velle!” Ventus shouted as he slammed his fist on the thick metal door. “Damn it!” he cursed. He usually never did, but he was frustrated. He promised himself he wouldn’t let anything happen to the purple haired girl but it seemed like the world was against him on that. “Hold on, Velle, I’m coming for you!” Ventus shouted through the metal.

“Ven!? Are you okay?” Velle shouted back.

“I’m fine, what about you?” He replied.

Velle looked around the dark hallway, she could hear the sound of electricity crackling somewhere in the distance. “Um…” she mumbled unsure. She felt like she was being watched.

“Velle?” Ventus urged. “Are you okay?”

Ventus gasped when he heard Velle screech, "Something touched my foot!”

“I’m coming, Velle, stay put!” Ventus slammed his hand on the door one more time before turning and running down the hallway in search of a way to her.

Velle’s heart raced uncontrollably, something had wooshed passed her leg and touched her foot in the darkness. She summoned her keyblade, her energy lit up the room momentarily. She saw a small shadow in the corner of the room before it became dark again. 

“Huh.” she mumbled. 

She looked at the barely there outline of her keyblade in the darkness, suddenly struck with an idea. She remembered vaguely a time when she and Aqua were training together.

“I know you’re not a huge fan of using magic but you’re good at it, Velle. If you want to become a keyblade master you need to be well versed in it.” She remembered Aqua telling her one afternoon. 

Velle frowned, "You’re right Aqua, could you maybe give me a few pointers?” 

Aqua grinned at the small violet haired girl, "Of course!” She summoned her keyblade and knelt slightly to look Velle directly in the eyes. “Now, I’m going to show you something small that could come in handy in a pinch. You know how to use your light in the darkest times but do you know how to use it to light your path?”

Velle furrowed her eyebrows, "Light my path?...No...I don’t think I do.” 

Aqua smiled kindly, "It’s okay, I’ll show you.”

Velle watched her carefully, noting every motion she made, when it was her turn to try she held her keyblade in front of her and closed her eyes. The wind began to pick up and a light started to come to life, it flickered in front of her chest before lighting her like a halo. As she got the hang of it, she tried to make it stronger. 

Aqua’s eyes widened as the light coming from Velle grew so strong it started to hurt her eyes. “Ah!” she gasped. She couldn’t see any longer, she closed her eyes and put her hand over her face. The light grew even stronger and Aqua hissed as her skin began to burn, "Velle, stop!” She shrieked.

Aqua’s shout broke Velle’s attention, as soon as she opened her eyes the light disappeared. “Huh?” She asked, Aqua was on the ground with her arm over her eyes, and her arm was raw and red. She removed it and tested her sight when the burning stopped. “What happened?” Velle asked, walking over to help Aqua up.

“I...I don’t know...just…” Aqua stuttered. “Look, I don’t know what that was but if you ever use it again make sure you control it.”

Velle looked at her hands with worry, what had she done to Aqua?

The violet haired keyblade wielder shook her head bringing herself back to reality, the darkness hugged her. She closed her eyes and held her keyblade in front of her. “Okay, Vellum. Concentrate...but not too much.” She added quickly. 

A light flickered to life in the center of her chest, she opened an eye to check on the intensity. “Good, not too bright.” She thought to herself. She closed her eyes momentarily and concentrated on moving the light to her keyblade. She opened them again to see the room bright and visible. “Hey!” She exclaimed when she could clearly see the creature in the corner. “I thought I told you to stay behind?” 

“Sor-ry…” it whined. 

“Aw, it’s okay. Do you know how to get out of here?” She asked, kneeling down beside the little blue creature. It nodded and pointed down the hall, "Okay! Lead the way!”

The creature scurried away and Velle sprinted behind it, back the way she’d come. They entered a room and Velle stopped, "Hey! Wait! Unversed!” Velle held her illuminated keyblade in front of her. The creature held it’s claws up and growled at the unversed. 

“Stay behind me!” Velle glared at the monsters but the little blue creature ignored her and lashed out at one of the unversed with a vicious snarl. “Huh?” Velle acted quickly when she saw the other unversed move to attack the creature. “Not while I’m around!” Velle growled as she blocked the unversed’s reprisal. 

She pushed the monster back onto a panel of dimly lit blinking lights and a siren started going off. “Thundara!” Velle bellowed, she pointed her keyblade at the unversed and shocked it until it disappeared. Once the coast was clear Velle kneeled next to the creature, "Are you okay?” She asked, her eyebrows furrowed as she realized it was getting harder to breathe. 

The creature’s eyes grew large and it clawed at it’s throat, "Ack!” he choked.

“What’s...happening?” Velle struggled. The lack of oxygen was making her vision go dark. The creature crawled towards the panel she’d thrown the unversed on and pointed at it drastically. Velle tapped her armor and activated it, she took a deep gulp of air before grabbing the creature in her arms. She looked around desperately and found an air duct on the ceiling. “Aerora!” Velle commanded, pointing her keyblade at the vent. Green swirls of wind emitted from her keyblade and knocked the screen off the duct.

Velle ran up the side of the wall and crawled quickly into it, she looked down in her arms to see the creature unconscious. “Oh no! I’ve gotta move quick!” Velle whispered as she crawled through the tight vent. She looked below as she passed over a vent to see the room that she and Ventus entered, she shifted her body and kicked the screen off before dropping down into the room. Velle put her ear to the chest of the alien, she pointed her keyblade at it and closed her eyes. “Curaga!” Velle commanded. 

A green light overcame the creature and it coughed back to life before it sat up. “Oh thank god!” Velle cried, she scooped the creature up in her arms and hugged it tight. “Now, you stay here. I need to find Ven and we have to get rid of that monster!” Velle jumped back into the air duct and crawled further into the ship.

She crawled for another few minutes until she heard a commotion below her. It was Ventus, he was fighting a few unversed. Velle glared at the monsters as she saw one creep up behind the blonde. She kicked out the vent and the screen knocked the creature down. Ventus jumped when he heard a large clamor behind him, he growled and slammed his keyblade into the unversed, destroying it. He turned around just in time to see Velle dismissing her keyblade at the unversed who tried to ambush him disappeared in a wisp of darkness.

“Vellum!” Ventus exclaimed, he wrapped his arms tightly around her. “You’re okay!” 

Velle nodded, “Barely, I got ambushed by some unversed and I knocked it on into some electrical panel that controlled the air. But I’m okay now…” 

Ventus sighed, “I’m not that good at protecting you…”

Velle furrowed her eyebrows, "Who said you had to protect me? I thought I told you I could handle myself.”

Ventus snorted, "Terra said if I cared about you I should protect you. And I do...care about you, I mean... but every time I try to protect you, things just get worse.” 

Velle narrowed her eyes at him, "I can take care of myself! And he’s really one to talk, he won’t let Aqua or us protect him.”

Ventus shrugged, "You’re right.”

“And besides, your ability to protect me has nothing to do with how much you care about me.” Velle said with finality.

“You sure?...because it feels like it does...” Ventus mumbled.

“Positive,” she looked up at him and grinned.

Ventus smiled, “Good, because I really, really, really care about you.” Velle blushed and looked away, suddenly feeling shy. It felt like his blue sapphire eyes were peering through her soul. “Velle, look at me,” he whispered.

Velle forced herself to meet his eyes, he closed them quickly and pressed his lips to hers softly. The violet haired girl felt herself melt in his arms the minute their lips touched, she sighed when she felt his hand on her cheek. “Ven…” she whispered.

“I know you can handle yourself, just stay close to me, okay? I don’t want to lose you again.” Ventus expressed.

“O-okay…” Velle mumbled.

“Okay? You’re not mad that I’m treating you like a damsel in distress?” Ventus asked sarcastically with a snort.

“Well now, I am.” Velle grumbled. Ventus snickered but suddenly the ship lurched again and they stumbled. Ventus had Velle pinned against the wall, hands on either side of her head so he didn’t crush her. He looked at their proximity, he could feel her breath on his lips. Ventus lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly, it was a different type of kiss, one of longing and desire neither of them had experienced before.

Suddenly there was a crash in the room near them and Ventus jumped back. What was he doing!? They needed to get rid of that unversed, he grabbed Velle’s hand and dragged her towards the sound. “Come on, let’s go!” he called over his shoulder.

Velle summoned her keyblade and Ventus did the same, they ran into a large room with a giant beam of light in the center. “There it is, Ven!” Velle shouted as she ran towards it.

Ventus stopped just in front of the unversed and brandished his keyblade, "End of the line!”

Velle’s head snapped to the roof when there was a loud explosion and something launched out from the vent. “What is that--”

The little blue creature tumbled to the ground and landed skillfully on his feet “Argh!” He growled at the unversed.

“Hey! You shouldn’t be here!” Ventus chided. Velle snorted to herself she thought he sounded like Aqua at that moment.    
The creature started growling and babbling at the unversed, "What is it?” Velle asked curiously. He barked repeatedly and started jumping up and down. 

“Uh…” Ventus inquired. “We gotta fight this thing, we don’t have time!”

The creature jumped up and down and pointed at himself, then he animatedly acted out throwing him at the unversed. Velle furrowed her brow, "I think he wanted us to throw him at the unversed when he starts jumping up and down.”

“Huh? Is that what you want?” Ventust asked. The creature jumped up and down cheering and nodding his head.

“Come on, Ven. Let’s get him!” Velle ran towards the unversed; she whacked the side of it with her keyblade. Ventus held his keyblade up and launched several fireballs at it, "Firaga!”

Velle flipped down and landed on her feet, "Woah, when did you learn that?” 

Ventus smiled and winked at her before jumping up and attacking the unversed. Velle felt her heart skip a beat, it couldn’t be healthy to have that happen as often as it did. She glanced beside her when she saw something move. The creature was jumping up and down and Velle looked around for Ventus, he was busy attacking the unversed. She groaned, knowing she wasn’t the best at throwing. Velle picked up the creature and he balled himself up, she pulled her arm back and launched him at the unversed. Ventus landed on the ground just in time to see the creature miss. 

He couldn’t help but chuckle, "I’ll try it next time, I know how you throw.”

Velle pouted, "Okay…” 

Shortly after, the creature started to hop again and Ventus reached over and snatched him up. Velle jumped back and watched Ventus pull his arm back. She could see his muscles ripple as he pitched the creature with perfect aim at the monster. “Bullseye!” He cheered, he looked at Velle and caught her staring at him. 

She blushed and then jumped up and slashed the unversed one last time, it exploded into a bright white light before disappearing in a wisp of darkness. The creature was still growling and screaming as if throwing a temper tantrum. Velle took a few steps back but Ventus walked closer.

“It’s over! Cut it out!” Ventus tried. When that did work he reached out and touched the creature’s shoulder but he shoved him to the ground. “Woah!”

“Ven!” Velle ran to him and knelt beside him.

“I’m alright,” Ventus replied, sitting up. The creature took a deep breath and turned around. “What’s gotten into you?” he asked.

“Yeah, what’s wrong little guy?” Velle asked sweetly.

The creature's ears fell sadly and he turned around with a broken wayfinder as he whimpered. “Aw I see...your wayfinder broke.” Ventus said softly. He leaned forward and put a hand on his knee, "Well, don’t worry. Friendship’s more than an object.”

The creature’s ears lifted and he looked at Ventus hopefully, “ Fren-ship...cir..cle?” The blonde smiled and nodded.

Loud footsteps sounded behind them and they turned to see the large alien from before who tried to detain them. “Hmph, don’t let that little mimic fool you.” Ventus stood in front of both Velle and the creature protectively. “You two saw for yourselves what kind of monster that thing is. All it knows how to do is hurt and destroy.”

“Monster!?” Velle exclaimed.

“He helped us stop the monster!” Ventus shouted.

“You must have triggered some kind of mutation hidden in the little freak’s genetic coding.” The alien sneered.

Velle glared at the man but the creature spoke first, "Ven… Velle… Frens!”

“That’s right!” Velle nodded.

“We’re friends!” Ventus agreed.

“Better say your goodbyes now, because six-two-six is about to be destroyed.” The alien growled, aiming his gun. The creature jumped up and scratched the alien’s face with a vicious growl, "Ah! Stop that!” The creature knocked the alien to the ground.

He turned around and started to babble at them again, Ventus turned to Velle, "Come on!” He ran after the creature with Velle’s hand in his. 

“Sound the alert! Prisoners on the loose!” The alien shouted. “Don’t let them get away!”

“Ah! Let’s get out of here!” Velle squeaked as she sprinted ahead of the blonde. The creature hijacked a spaceship and Ventus and Velle summoned their gliders and armor. The three zoomed away from the prison ship just as other fighter ships came out and shot lasers at them. Ventus zigzagged skillfully on his glider safely away from the attack. 

The creature yelled to grab their attention and they zoomed up beside him. “Where are we going?” Ventus asked. The creature pulled something and then suddenly looked distressed. The fighter jets scattered suddenly and the creature began to wail inside the side. “What? What’s wrong?” Ventus asked.

Suddenly the ship lurched forward, entering into hyperdrive, the impact knocked both Velle and Ventus back. The two were knocked out from the force of the engine, Ventus floated away in the opposite direction. Unbeknownst to them a dark corridor appeared and a man with an eyepatch beside Velle.

“Hey there, little lady, what happened here?” The man looked back and forth between the two armored keyblade wielders that were drifting apart. “The old man told me to collect her, not you, so come on little lady, we're out of here. And good luck to you blondy.” The man reached around and gripped Velles waist, tossing her into the dark portal. 


	35. Neverland and Daybreak Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velle is captured by a mysterious man with an eyepatch and separated from Ventus once again. The man tells her if she can complete a task for him he will let her go, if not he would take her to the "old man". The man seems to know Velle personally, however, Velle has no idea who he is. He seems amused and once he's satisfied, in order to not reveal too much to the oblivious Velle, he knocks her out and returns her to Neverland; where Ventus stumbles upon her on his way to the shooting star with Tinkerbell and the Lost Boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Velle winced as she tried to open her eyes, her whole body felt sore. When she finally forced them open they met the night sky and she struggled to sit up.

“Where am I?” Velle whispered.

“Oh good! You’re awake! I was starting to think you kicked it.” A man with an eyepatch and fresh scar sauntered up to her. They were on a beach and Velle was laying on the sand under the stars.

Velle jumped to her feet and summoned her keyblade, "Who are you!? Where’s Ven?”

“If Ven’s the guy you were with, he’s out there in the lanes between floating away.” The man replied.

“What do you mean he’s out there floating away!? I have to go get him!” Velle moved to tap her armor but the man held a gun to her face that had several arrows loaded onto it.

“You’re not going anywhere, sorry little lady.” The man said while pointing his weapon at her face.

Velle’s eye twitched at the nickname and her keyblade disappeared in a flash of light, “You never told me who you are.”

The man moved his gun and carelessly pointed it at his chin in thought, "Who, me?” He looked her in the eyes and smirked, "I guess that depends on your ability to do one thing…”

Velle crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the man with disbelief. “Why would your identity depend on something I could do? Tell me who you are.”

The man narrowed his eyes and pointed his gun back at Velle with a sinister smirk. “No.” 

The man turned to face the other direction and spoke after a moment of silence, "Not until you know how to ask nicely...We’re in Neverland, to answer your earlier question.”

“Neverland?” Velle repeated to herself. 

“Your boyfriend will probably land here when he wakes up. If you can do what I ask you to do then I’ll let you go.” The man informed her.

“And if I can’t?” Velle asked suspiciously.

“If you can’t then the original plan still stands and I have to deliver you to the old man.” He replied with a shrug.

“What old man?” Velle repeated, wondering who he could be talking about. “If you have orders then why would you go against them?”

The man turned to look at her again with a smirk, "Because, I’ve got my own agenda. Come on, let’s move….put these on.” He handed her a black coat and a blindfold that seemed very familiar to Velle but she couldn’t place it.

He summoned a portal behind them and forcefully shoved Velle inside. “Where are you taking me now!?” Velle snapped with irritation.

“You’ll see soon enough, little lady.” The man sneered.

Velle scowled but allowed the man to guide her to the other side of the portal. She felt cold air hit her skin and bristled up. “It’s freezing!” Velle hissed.

The man rolled his eyes, "You can take that stuff off now.”

Velle removed her blindfold and shivered, "I think I’ll keep the coat on for now.”

She pocketed the blindfold and took in her surroundings. “...What is this place?” Velle muttered in awe. They were in some kind of town, it was covered in snow and it seemed abandoned.

“Come on,” The man urged, ignoring her question. Velle followed him slowly as she took in her surroundings, her eyes fell on a sign.

…

Daybreak Town

…

The present day Velle floated in the dark abyss with her eyes closed, remembering so much of her past that had been hidden from her. It was like a movie, watching someone else act out her life because she couldn’t remember half of the things she’d witnessed. However, when her eyes fell on the words Daybreak Town she felt an electrical pulse jolt through her body. Her eyes snapped open and she brought her hands to her face. She wondered what the jolt could have possibly been, it was similar to when her spell had worn off and she remembered her identity in the World That Never Was. The town the man took her to looked very familiar. She closed her eyes again and the memory continued.

“Come on! Don’t fall behind!” Velle jogged to catch up with the mysterious man.

“You’re lucky I’m following you at all,” Velle grumbled in response as she crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

“You seem to be under the impression that you had a choice,” The man retorted, summoning his arrow gun again.

Velle rolled her eyes, "You don’t even know if you could take me.” 

“I could take ya…” The man turned back around and mumbled to himself, "Maybe not now...but before…” However, Velle didn’t hear him, she was looking around the abandoned snow covered town. 

They walked on in silence until Velle couldn’t take it any longer. “So this place looks nice.”

The man sighed and looked around, taking in his hometown for the first time in a long time. Maybe she truly didn’t remember her time in here, or maybe he was mistaken and she wasn’t who he thought she was. He thought for a long moment before replying. “It was…”

“Was?” 

“Before things went to shit...Where we need to go is right up this way.” He pointed to their right and they turned the corner. 

“So, what exactly do you want me to do?” Velle inquired.

“I was watching you on the ship, I saw what you did with your light.” The man remarked.

“You mean lighting the room? My friend showed me how to do it, it’s not that big of a deal.” Velle shrugged.

“It’s not the action that caught my attention, it was your actual light... it was...very familiar.” The man replied cryptically. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Velle pushed.

The man rolled his eyes and stopped in front of a fountain. “What’s anything supposed to mean anymore, anyways? Alright do that thing again but direct your light at the fountain.” 

“Whatever, you promise you’ll let me go if I can do what you want?” Velle grumbled, she summoned her keyblade and closed her eyes. The light began to emit around Velle like an aura. 

“Yes, now give it more power,” The man ordered. Velle exhaled heavily before taking a deep breath and making the light stronger. “More.” He repeated. Velle furrowed her eyebrows, she knew from experience that this was a dangerous game. Regardless, she did as the man said. She heard him hiss in pain and she lessened the intensity. “No, make it even stronger and direct it at the fountain!” The man barked.

Velle growled and the light burst from her core, she aimed her keyblade at the fountain and it started to lift. She gasped and directed the fountain to the side, underneath was an underground passage. “What the--” Velle mumbled.

“Ha! I knew it was you!” The man pumped his fist in the air.

“Who am I?” Velle asked.

The man regarded her curiously, "Seriously? You’ve got to be kidding me! Oh-ho-ho-ho this is too good! You’re telling me your smug ass doesn’t remember anything!? Oh the irony of it all, god it must suck to be you.”

“What? What else did I forget?” Velle groaned, rubbing her face with one hand.

“You make a habit of forgetting things often?” The man asked, he gestured for her to go down the passageway. 

“Shut up, I did what you thought I could do...so who are you?” Velle snapped.

“Well since you can’t remember, Braig. The name’s Braig.” The man replied.

“I don’t know anyone by that name, who do you work for?” Velle asked.

Braig laughed loudly, "That’s because you can’t remember! And I said I’d tell you who I was, I never said I’d tell ya who I work for.” 

Velle grimaced, "What if I said I don’t believe you’re telling the truth about who you are?”

He snorted, "I’m not lying entirely but my true identity is on a need to know, babe.” 

“That’s it!” Velle growled, she’d had enough of the nicknames. Lifting her foot, she slammed it into his back and kicked him down the stairs.

“Argh!” The man shouted as he tumbled to the bottom. “What the hell!?” He shouted, holding his back.

“I’m not a little lady, or your babe, and I’m not a kid. I’m none of your nicknames!” Velle growled.

The man snorted “Right, you never did like that, did you?”

“What are you talking about!?” Velle demanded, rushing to his side with her fists balled.

“Nothing, nothing, don’t worry about it. I’m just trying to check to see if I left something in here.” The man grumbled, struggling to his feet. “Come on.”

“I am worried about it! I don’t know who you are and you’ve kidnapped me, taking me to some ghost town. Honestly...I never know what’s going on anymore…” Velle sighed.

The man snorted, "You’re not the only one, alright stay right here.” The man disappeared in the darkness, she heard him open a door and curse. Velle jogged down the darkness and summoned her keyblade

“What’s wrong?” Velle asked. 

“It’s not here,” Braig lamented, burying his face into his hands.

“What’s not here?” Velle furrowed her brow and looked into the dusty dark room, she could barely make out anything in the darkness. “...Hey...wait…”

Braig held his breath as Velle took a few steps into the room, "What?” he asked unsurely.

“This room…” Velle trailed off, she ran her hand along a dusty desk. It looked like there had been a fire at one point, it was a study before then. Bookshelves lined the walls but all the books were thrown to the ground, either torn, burnt, or both. “This room looks familiar, but…”

“Yes, go on,” Braig urged with excitement.

“But I’ve never been here before,” Velle finished.

Braig grinned and tapped her nose, "Or you have and you just can’t remember!”

Velle felt a shiver run through her body, she felt sick to her stomach that she didn’t even know who she was. “I have to get out of here!” Velle exclaimed suddenly, covering her mouth with one hand as she ran back outside.

“Huh? Wait!” Braig ran after her to make sure she didn’t escape. The last thing he needed was for her to get lost in the ruins of Daybreak Town and unlock her memories before the Master of Masters wanted her to. He stopped in his tracks when he came across the violet haired girl vomiting just outside the passage. “Oh...gross…” he complained, trying to cover his eyes.

“Ugh…” Velle groaned as she wiped her mouth. “I need some water…” 

“What the hell’s come over you?” Braig asked. 

Velle closed her eyes and put her hand on her forehead, "I don’t know what it was...but I did not like the way that room made me feel...it made my head spin...What is this underground place?”

Braig groaned, she was starting to ask too many questions, and he knew the longer they stayed the more questions she would have. “Listen, I don’t know what you go by--”

“Vellum--but don’t ever call me that! Just call me Velle,” She interjected as she turned to examine something carved on the fountain but it was so worn she couldn’t read it.

Braig chuckled before , "Huh...anyways, it was good seeing you again. Many happy returns, safe travels, and all that jazz. I hope you get your memory back soon.”

“Hey wait! What are you tal--Ah!” Velle didn’t get to finish her question. Braig hit her on the back of the head and she was knocked unconscious.

“Sorry kid, the master would be pissed if he found out I told you about yourself before he wanted you to know… It really was good to see you again Vellum.” He snorted, "Crazy that you have the same name and you can’t still can’t remember. Alrighty, little lady, let’s get up on out of here!” He hoisted her over his shoulder and headed back to Neverland. When he arrived the sun was just rising, he’d decided to leave her laying right where she’d woken up the night before.

Ventus was fuming as he followed the two boys who found him, he couldn’t believe he lost Velle again. They crossed the sandy beach and Ventus stopped in his tracks, could he really be that lucky? There, lying in the sand unconscious was the girl in question.

“Velle!? Velle!” Ventus shouted, he clamored over to her and knelt at her side. “Hey, can ya hear me?” Ventus brushed the sandy hair out of her eyes. “Come on, Vellum...wake up...I’m sorry I lost you for a bit.” He was starting to lose hope, maybe she was seriously injured, she was definitely still breathing.

The tiny little pixie zoomed to his face, waving her hands in question. “Her names Velle, she’s my gir--um--she’s my friend.” Ventus corrected himself, he hadn’t asked her to be his girlfriend yet. A groan from his lap renewed his hope and his attention returned to the violet haired girl. “Velle?”

“Ven?” She croaked. Her eyes fluttered open to see a bright blue sky and sun. She winced and moved quickly to grab her head. “Ah!” she hissed.

“What’s wrong?” Ventus’s hand reached for hers.

“I don’t know it hurts…” Velle mumbled. She removed her hand and was relieved when there was no blood.

“Did you hit your head?” Ventus asked.

“No, someone hit me.” She grumbled. 

“What!?” Ventus snapped, automatically thinking of Vanitas.

Velle looked up to see the two boys and the pixie, "Um...I’ll tell you about it later, Ven.”

Ventus looked up and remembered the others as well, "Okay...I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“That’s relative…” Velle grumbled as she rubbed the lump on the back of her head.

Suddenly someone yelled something incoherent from above them, "Huh?” Ventus’s head shot to the air. 

“Peter Pan!” The boys shouted. A boy in a green leotard was soaring above in circles, he descended towards them with a grin. 

“Who do we have here? Never seen you two before!” Peter inquired, floating a few inches off the ground.

“I’m Ventus, call me Ven.” Ventus greeted.

“I’m Velle!” she chirped beside him with a wave. 

Peter Pan landed in front of them and rubbed his chin, “...Well...if you say so…” He walked over to the two boys and commanded them, "Ten-shun! Now then men, I don’t suppose you want to capture some real pirate treasure?” 

“Real pirate treasure?”

“Sure!”

“Well guess who caught sight of Hook right when he was stashing his treasure? Whaddaya say we sneak in and grab it?” Peter Pan asked in recruitment.

“Oh boy!”

“Let’s go! Let’s go!” They jumped up and down with delight. Suddenly the little fairy fluttered down and smacked the two boys on the cheek before zooming into Peter’s face and throwing a tantrum. Velle looked at Ventus from the corner of her eye and he met her eyes and shrugged with a grin. 

“Tinkerbell!? What’s gotten into you!?” Peter asked.

“We were all supposed to go hunt for a shooting star together.” Velle explained, taking a few steps forward. 

Peter Pan raised his eyebrow, “ Well...hello there!” He walked up to her and held his hand out for her to shake it. “Velle, was it?”

“Uh...yeah…” She replied, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, Tinkerbell put her hands on her hips and glared at the red headed boy.

Peter hadn’t let go of her hand yet, and Ventus’s eyes narrowed a bit. “Well, forget that. Pirate treasure is way more fun! Velle, Tink, you’re coming with us!”

Tinkerbell grimaced and shook her head ‘no’, Velle furrowed her brow and walked over to Ventus’s side. “I’m not going anywhere with you, especially not without Ven.” She reached out and gripped his hand, he couldn’t help the satisfied smile that pulled to his lips.

Peter frowned, "Well that’s no way to respond to an invitation. Come on, Ven, you’re a better sport than them right?”

Ventus sighed, "I’d love to join you, but first we wanna find the shooting star.”

Peter Pan looked appalled at the idea of anyone turning him down, “ Fine, suit yourselves!” he turned on his heel and soared away, his two lost boys following close behind him.

“So, your name is Tinkerbell?” Velle asked as they walked into a forest with the small fairy hovering beside them. The fairy nodded her head animatedly. “Do you know where this shooting star fell?” She nodded again. “Great! Lead the way!” Tinkerbell grinned and sped off in front of them.

“Velle, wait!” Ventus tugged her back to him by her hand.

“Huh? What’s up?” Velle asked curiously.

“So what happened earlier? What were you talking about.” he inquired.

“I woke up and some guy was holding me at gunpoint--”

“What!?” Ventus exclaimed.

“Ven, calm down, I’m okay aren’t I?” Velle reasoned.

“Still...I should have been there to help--”

“It was out of your hands, we both must have gotten knocked out from that creature’s ship’s backfire.” Velle thought back to when they were escaping the ship, it must have been the only explanation. “So this guy takes me to some dilapidated town and--” Velle finishes her story and Ventus looks worried.

“So you’re telling me this guy knew who you were?” Ventus asked for clarification. “But you don’t know him? You don’t remember your time with that masked guy either, do you think they’re connected?”

Velle shook her head, "Not entirely, this guy acted like he’s known me for years.”

Ventus looked at his feet silently in deep thought, after a few moments he looked at her. “Were you guys...like...close?” He asked slowly.

“Huh? What! No!” Velle laughed. “Honestly, it seemed more like he annoyed me than anything. What’s gotten into you lately, Ven? Asking about that masked boy and this guy…”

Ventus shrugged and blushed, "I don’t know… I’ve never felt this feeling before...I just...I don’t want anyone else to touch you.”

Velle's face heated up at his admission, she looked down at their entwined hands, anything but his deep blue soul searching eyes. “I--” Velle stopped speaking. They’d reached a clearing with several tepees. 

“This must be the Indian Camp those guys were telling me about…” Ventus mumbled as he too reached the clearing to see Tinkerbell waiting for them. In the distance something small and blue laid on the ground, they walked closer and Velle gasped.

“Ven, isn’t that--”

“Mickey’s Star Shard?” Ventus asked in disbelief. They ran forward to get it but a malicious laugh stopped them, a man in red with a hook for a hand, picked the shard up and examined it.

The man snatched Tinkerbell in his other hand, "A shooting star and a pixie! Must be me birthday!”

“Hey!” Velle shouted running forward with Ventus.

They summoned their keyblades and Ventus demanded, “Let Tinkerbell go!”

“Ha! Some of Peter Pan’s brats!? Well tell that cowardly sparrow if he wants his precious Tinkerbell back, he’d best meet me at Mermaid Lagoon.” With that the man turned tail and ran.

“Stop!” Ventus shouted, running after him. Just then several unversed leaped out of the ground and blocked his path. “Ergh! Scram!” He growled.

Velle looked around nervously, was Vanitas around too? She couldn’t take another person trying to kidnap her today. Ventus launched an attack at the unversed and suddenly Velle felt a hand around her mouth. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!” Velle shouted muffled through the hand. She was pulled behind one of the tepees by none other than the unversed king himself. “Vanitas!” She hissed angrily. “What do you want!?”

He crossed his arms over his chest, “I see you’ve gotten comfier with Venty-wenty, no more trouble in paradise I take it?” He sneered, his voice thick with jealousy.

Velle blushed, missing the bite in his tone. “Yes, what does it matter to you?”

Vanitas narrowed his eyes behind his mask, "It doesn't. I just wanted to see what happened with Braig, I didn’t expect to see you out and about.” He turned his head the other way and mumbled under his breath, "And so close to that weakling”

“Yeah...he was weird. He just--”

“Damn it! Velle!” She heard Ventus shout, she jumped and turned to Vanitas who had already disappeared in a wisp of darkness. “Where are you--oh, there you are!” Ventus rounded a tepee and ran to her. “What are you doing over here?”

“Unversed,” she replied simply, feeling extremely guilty for lying. 

“I’m just glad you’re not gone again.” Ventus muttered as he threw his arms around her and hugged her tight. 

Velle snorted, “ You and me both.” She laid her head on his chest for a few seconds, enjoying the hug before she looked up at him. “We gotta go after him, Ven. He has Tinkerbell!”

“You’re right, let’s go.” Ventus and Velle sprinting off in the direction of the man with the hook. They reached a clearing and Ventus growled in frustration. “We lost them!”

Velle jumped at how upset he sounded, “It’s okay, Ven. We’ll find ‘em.” 

Ventus took a deep breath and smiled, “I know... You’re right.” 

A light breeze rustled his hair and he looked up at a palm tree, though he didn’t exactly see the palm tree. He remembered the night on Destiny Island with Velle, what he would give to be able to have another calm night just like that. A night where they could just fully enjoy each other's company. He paused, his eyes narrowing in thought, Velle watched him with interest but didn’t say anything. “I miss Terra and Aqua…” He mumbled after a moment.

Velle sighed, “Me too…”

“And I miss just being able to relax and have fun, like when we all went to the Paopu Festival.” Ventus mumbled.

“You know Ven...we never did get to share that fruit.” Velle giggled, her hands were behind her back and she rocked back and forth.

Ventus blushed and opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by someone shouting, "Look out below!” Peter Pan shouted as he landed in hot. 

“Peter, help! Tinkerbell’s been pixie-napped!” Ventus exclaimed.

Peter frowned, "Then I’m too late! Hook’s gonna pay for this!”

“He said to meet him at Mermaid Lagoon!” Velle chirped.

Peter looked down and thought for a moment, “Gotta be an ambush. Hmph, that old codfish thinks he’s clever. Peter quickly soared into the sky and Ventus frowned.

“Hey, we’re going too!” Ventus shouted.

Peter turned around and smiled at them appreciatively, "Well then we’ll have to hurry, can you keep up?”

Velle smirked, “You bet!”

They raced behind Peter as he led the way to Mermaid Lagoon in the air. As they rounded the lagoon Hook already had eyes on them. 

“Do ye see ‘em, Mr. Smee?” Hook asked.

The round old Mr. Smee peered through a telescope. “Peter Pan, Ahoy! Man the long tom and...FIRE!” 

Ventus stopped in his tracks just as he saw a cannon shoot out of the pirate shit, just ahead waiting for them in the lagoon. “Aeroga!” He shouted, pointing his keyblade at the cannon headed towards them. “Cannon fire! On the water!” Ventus warned.

“Woah Ven, where did you learn that!?” Velle exclaimed. Ventus smirked and shook his head, trying to hide his blush. He liked when Velle acknowledged how strong he was becoming. 

“Come on! Let’s move soldiers, we gotta get Tink!” Peter shouted, they rushed forward but a sudden chime of bells and a floating light stopped them. “Tink! It’s you and you’re alright!” Peter exclaimed. The pixie looked like she was telling him something. “What? A strange Fella with a funny lookin’ sword has--” The sudden rumble of the cannons distracted him. “Hang on, I gotta stop that cannon!”

Ventus nodded, “ Alright, We’ll go after Hook.”

“Right,” Peter nodded. “Tink, if you would.”

Velle’s eyes widened as the pixie zoomed up to them and seemed to swirl around them in circles, covering their bodies in her pixie dust. Ventus watched in awe, "Wow...what?” he asked with confusion when she was done.

Peter chuckled, "It’s pixie dust! Bet you guys feel lighter now, don’tcha?” He ascended into the sky and flew away. 

“I do feel lighter!” Velle exclaimed as she began to float, golden sparkles falling from her feet just like Peter Pans. “Wahoo!” She shouted as she flew circles around Ventus.

“Hey I wanna try too!” He pouted, suddenly he began to float as well. “Look, Velle! I’m doing it! I’m doing it!” He shouted with excitement.

“Yay! Ven! Let’s go get Hook!” Velle said after a moment. Ventus’s face became serious and he nodded.

“Come on, let’s go!” and the two soared off in unison. 

Once they found Hook they snuck into the cave just in time to hear him shout, "At last, that scurvy brat will never trouble me again!” 

Ventus smirked, "I wouldn’t be too sure of that, Hook.”

“Hm?” Hook turned around to see Ventus and Velle with their keyblade’s drawn. “Swoggle me eyes! No, don’t tell me!” Hook ran to the mouth of the cave and looked out with his telescope. He gasped at the sight of Peter Pan in control of his ship, he threw the telescope to the ground. “Blast that Peter Pan!” 

He ran over to them and drew his sword, the sudden sound of ticking stopped him in in tracks, "Huh? That sound!” 

Behind him, in the water, swam up an alligator that seemed to be ticking like a bomb. While he was distracted Ventus and Velle advanced on him “Ah! Not again! S-stay away from me!” 

He turned to run but Ventus fixed him with a glare from directly behind him, "Not so fast.” 

Hook moved to strike Ventus with his sword but Velle ducked in and blocked him, "You don’t stand a chance, Hook.”

“Ergh! Blast you brats!” Hook growled, he jumped back and Ventus charged at him to attack. 

Velle stood her ground and aimed her keyblade carefully, "Blizaga!”

Several well aimed shards of ice shot out and hit Hook repeatedly, "Argh!” he yelped in pain.

“Nice, Velle!” Ventus grinned, he’d just focused his energy enough to use his Flame Salvo. “My turn, Ha!” Ventus shouted as his body illuminated and several fire balls flew out from his soul.

While Ventus had Hook stunned, Velle pounced on the pirate and slammed her keyblade into his back. “Take that!” 

“Woah!” Hook wailed as he fell into the water. He bobbed back up to the surface after some struggle and came face to face with the alligator. “Huh? Ah! Leave me alone!” He shrieked, clamoring away from the creature. “Help me Smee, Smeeeee!”

Velle giggled and Ventus snickered “That alligator really doesn’t like him.”

Ventus snorted, "No, he doesn’t.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him abruptly.

“Huh?” Velle asked just as his lips smashed against hers. When they parted she opened her eyes in a daze, "What was that for?”

Ventus blushed, "You’re really cute when you fight…”

Velle blushed as well and almost groaned when they were interrupted,”Ahoy! Look what we brought!” 

“It’s Peter!” Velle exclaimed as they turned to see him soaring alongside his two lost boys who were in a boat with something large in the back.

“It’s a pirate treasure chest!” They shouted with excitement. 

“Treasure!” Ventus cheered, the young boy in him was elated. He helped them unload their cargo with a grin. 

“Yup! The same chest I told ya about!” Peter said proudly with his hands on his hips. “We snatched it right up from Hook’s hideout.”

Peter bent down and opened the chest he gasped and Velle peaked around to see the problem, "Huh? How come your treasure chest is empty?”

“Uh...sorry, but we losted the treasures” One of the lost boys said.

Ventus pouted, "Oh well...That’s too bad…”

Velle patted Peter on the shoulder, "Aw who needs it!”

“You’re right, it was prob’ly just full of dumb old jewels or dubloons or somethin’ anyways.” Peter agreed with a smile.

“We could just put what we treasure in there instead--if ya wanna!” The other lost boy suggested.

Velle grinned, "That’s a great idea!” 

“Yeah! That’s perfect! Instead of fillin’ it up with gold and jewels and stuff--we’ll put in what’s truly special to us. The real riches!” Peter cheered. After a few moments the chest was full of toy swords, bow and arrows, and rocks.

“What are you guys putting in?” Peter asked, turning to face them.

Velle frowned, she took her wayfinder out of her pocket but she didn’t want to give that up. Then she looked at the bracelet on her wrist, she sighed sadly and removed the bracelet but Ventus put his hand on hers stopping her. “Huh?”

“Don’t worry Velle, we can put this in for both of us, but let’s carve our names in it.” Ventus told her with a smile, he held out Terra’s wooden keyblade.

Velle gasped, knowing the keyblade was important to him, he laced his fingers with hers and gave her a reassuring smile. “Are you sure?” she asked.

“I think so,” Ventus nodded.

“What is it?” Peter asked curiously.

“It’s...just something that one of my best friends gave me...so it’s like a keepsake, huh?” Ventus said as he held the wooden keyblade up and admired the workmanship. “Say, can I borrow your knife?” Ventus asked Peter.

“Sure, pal! Here ya go, Ven.” Peter handed him the knife and Ventus carved something on the other side of the hilt. 

“Look Velle!” Ventus held the keyblade up to her so she could see what he carved in the hilt.

VENTUS

+

VELLE

Velle grinned, "It looks good!”

“Did you want to add anything?” He asked, handing her the knife.

“Yeah!” Velle took the keyblade and carved a heart around their names before handing the keyblade back. Ventus looked at it and blushed, but didn’t say anything. 

“You sure you wanna part with somethin’ that special?” Peter asked unsure. 

“Yup.” Ventus dropped it into the chest and wrapped his arm around Velle’s shoulder in a hug. “I don’t need it if I’ve got Velle, Terra, and Aqua. Our best memories are still ahead, right Velle?”

Velle grinned and nodded, "Right!”

“All right, then! Next time you visit we’ll have an even bigger chest waitin’! Enough for all those treasures and lots more.” Peter beamed.

Ventus grinned, "Okay! It’s a deal then!”

Just then Tinkerbell floated by struggling with the star shard, Velle gasped. “Ven, look!

“Oh! Wait, Tink--I’m pretty sure that belongs to a friend of mine. Do you think maybe I could hang on to it?” Ventus asked sweetly as he reached for it.

Tinkerbell shook her head ‘no’ and turned to leave, "Now, Tink!” Peter scolded. She froze and turned back, reluctantly dropping the Star Shard in Ventus’s hand.

“Thank you,” Ventus smiled.

“Yeah, thanks Tinkerbell!” Velle grinned.

Suddenly the Star Shard lit up and both Ventus and Velle gasped, Ventus brought the hand he was holding Velle’s with over his eyes and suddenly they were both illuminated in light before they disappeared.

“They...They’re gone!” The lost boys gawked. 

“Look, the light!” One of them exclaimed pointing to the sky as a wonky light flew away. 

Peter took a few steps forward, "Don’t worry, men. No matter where that light takes them, they’ll always have friends waitin’ to meet ‘em.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I just wanted to say I know this story is A LOT...but the Kingdom Heart's story is so complicated. I really just wanted to write something that made sense and I hope it's coming across like that. In case you were curious, this story references so far to Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts III, and like a teeney-tiny bit of Union X. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it :)


	36. The Mysterious Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus and Velle are suddenly transported out of Neverland by Mickey's Star Shard. They have a rough landing at the Mysterious Tower where they meet Donald and Goofy again but can't remember why they look so familiar. Upon seeing the Star Shard in Ventus's hand the two have a lot of questions for them. They take them to see Master Yen Sid to explain why they have the Star Shard. Yen Sid offers Velle and Ventus some time to rest as he tries to locate Mickey. Unfortunately for them Braig shows up to try to go back on his word and collect Velle, however, Ventus has other plans.

One minute Velle was standing in Neverland beside Ventus and Peter Pan, the next her vision turned white and her stomach churned dangerously. Suddenly she was in pain as her body was slammed onto the hard ground. Ventus fell on her, hitting his chin on the top of her head.

“Ow!” Velle yelped. “Ven, I can’t breathe!” She struggled. Velle opened her eyes to see a large mysterious looking tower.

“--Nope, doesn’t look like him.” A voice commented. Ventus pushed himself off of the fragile violet haired warrior. “Aw...Look! That feller’s got the Star Shard the King borrowed?”

“Sorry Velle… Wait did you say King?” Ventus asked quickly, sitting up, in front of them stood two very familiar looking characters but he couldn’t place them.

Velle sat up as well and rubbed the top of her sore head, "They must be talking about Mickey.” She said with a wince.

“We saw him--” Suddenly the dog in armor and the duck in magician clothes grabbed them and dragged them roughly into the tower. “Huh? Hey! Take it easy!” Ventus struggled.

“Get off of me!” Velle growled.

“Don’t hurt her!” Ventus snapped.

“Are we glad to see you!” The duck quacked.

“Don’t worry, we won’t hurt chya!” The dog said with a reassuring smile to Velle.

“Hey...do I know you two?” Velle asked suspiciously.

“Huh?” Goofy looked at her and shrugged, "I don’t think so, do ya?”

Velle frowned, "Hm...I guess not.”

The two led them to a room with an old regal looking wizard sitting behind a desk. They saluted him and stood stiffly beside Ventus and Velle. “Yen Sid, sir! We just got a clue as to where the King might be.”

The man raised his eyes slowly to them, "Ah...Ventus, Vellum…”

“Huh?” Ventus gasped, how did he know who they were? 

“Eraqus has told me much about you both. If I am not mistaken, you were ordered to return home...and you...were told not to leave.”

Ventus looked down, ashamed, “Well, sir, we…”

“No matter…” Yen sid said after a moment in his deep voice.

“Huh?” Velle and Ventus’s heads shot up at the same time.

“Mickey has difficulty following directions, too.” Yen sid finished. His face was stoic but his humor did not fall on deaf ears as Ventus chuckled. “Where is this clue to Mickey’s whereabouts?”

“I’ve got it!” The duck replied, walking up and placing the Star Shard in front of Yen Sid.

“Thank you, Donald. Now, Goofy as you were saying?” Yen Sid stated.

“This Feller, Venquist--Venilate-- Veggie--and Velma--” Goofy fumbled, Ventus raised an eyebrow at the names.

“Just call them Ven and Velle!” Donald screeched. 

“Sure,” Ventus shrugged.

“That’s what we usually go by,” Velle chirped.

“They had it when they got here,” Donald finished.

“Please, explain…” Yen Sid drawled.

“We ran into Mickey, but we got sent flying into the light...I don’t know where he went…” Ventus replied.

“Aw…” Donald and Goofy sighed in unison.

“Sorry to get your hopes up guys...we didn’t even see him when we found that,” Velle explained, pointing at the Star Shard. “We didn’t see him anywhere, did we, Ven.”

Ventus shook his head, Yen Sid nodded slowly, "As I thought...Mickey’s been hurling himself from one world to the next. That explains why I could not discern his location.” He finished while stroking his long gray beard.

“You can now, can’t you?” Donald asked.

“Yes, I can.” Yen Sid replied, he pushed back his sleeve and began to wave his hands in front of the Star Shard. A poof of smoke appeared just enough to show Mickey’s body unconscious on the dry ground but quickly it dissipated…”Hm...something dark is interfering with my magic, this may take some time to get a clear image.”

“Oh no! Do you think Mickey’s alright?” Velle gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.

“We’ll go and save him, Yen Sid! You can count on us!” Goofy saluted the elderly wizard.

“You two may not be enough,” He replied sadly.

“We can go!” Ventus volunteered. 

Velle nodded with a smile, "Absolutely! Once you can get the location we’ll head there right away and bring him back.”

“Hm…” Yen Sid thought for a moment. “Thank you, would you two like to rest a bit while I work on the location spell?”

“Uh…” Ventus looked at Velle and then back at Yen Sid. “Okay! Thanks!”

“Donald, Goofy, will you escort Ventus and Vellum to a room where they can rest.” Yen Sid didn’t wait for a response, he’d already begun working on the shard again.

“Come on guys! Follow us! Hyuk!” Goofy instructed. Donald led the way followed by Goofy, Velle, and then Ventus. Ventus looked around the tower in wonder.

“Woah...this place is huge!” he exclaimed.

“Yup! The King comes here to apprentice under Mr. Yen Sid!” Goofy told them.

“Alright, Velle! Your rooms right here.” Donald opened a door to a bedroom. “Ven’s will be just down the hall. We’ll come get you when there’s some progress!” 

Velle grinned, "Thank you Donald, thank you Goofy.” Velle gave Ventus a small wave before shutting the door to the room. She sighed and jumped on to the lavish bed that was laid out for her. “Oh my god, how I’ve missed sleeping in a bed.” she purred, stretching and rolling around on the bedding. “Oh! I should take a shower while I have the chance!” Velle sat up and ran quickly into the bathroom. Just as she finished getting dressed there was a knock on the door, Velle combed her wet hair to the side as she opened it. 

“Ven! Did Yen Sid have any luck with the spell?” Velle asked curiously.

“Not that I’ve heard of yet. I can’t sleep...do you wanna go for a walk with me or something?” Ventus asked, his cheeks looked a bit rosey but Velle didn’t pay any mind.

“Um…” Velle looked longingly at the bed she so desperately wanted to sleep in, then back at the Blonde who she hadn’t got to slow down and relax with. Velle sighed, "I’m actually really tired--”

Ventus jumped and waved his hands with a smile, “No worries, I’ll just go for a walk by myself.”

“Oh, okay...I was gonna ask if maybe you wanted to come talk with me while I fall asleep. Who knows, maybe you’ll fall asleep too.” Velle said quickly.

Ventus thought for a moment, "Um...okay.” Velle grinned and stepped aside to let him in.

“Welcome to my temporary humble abode!” Velle giggled.

Ventus looked around and pouted, “Aw, you don’t have anywhere to sit.”

Velle looked at him confused, "Sure I do! The bed, silly.”

“You want me to sit on the bed while you try to sleep?” Ventus asked, now even more confused than Velle.

Velle furrowed her eyebrows, "I mean...sure you can sit. I thought you’d just lay down with me and try to take a nap.”

“You want me to lay with you?” Ventus asked with a blush. He swallowed hard before adding, “Under the covers?” His teenage mind started reeling with the possible outcomes, what if this was a trick. What if she was trying to see if he was a pervert?

“...Only if you want, of course.” Velle suddenly felt odd, she didn’t understand why Ventus was being so reluctant.

His face only seemed to grow a darker red, “Um...Okay, if you’re sure…” 

He walked over to the bed and carefully peeled back the covers before kicking off his shoes and getting under. Velle slipped in on the other side, she turned to him and grinned once she’d gotten comfy.

Ventus swallowed again with an audible gulp, he was being awkward and he knew it. “So…” he mumbled after a moment. “What do you want to talk about?”

Velle’s eyes widened quickly before she snickered, closing them briefly. “I didn’t really think about it, I guess we’re always with each other so it’s not like you could tell me about your day.” she replied.

Ventus frowned, “Well, we are always together...but not like this…”

Velle chewed her lip in thought, he was right, they’d never been alone in the same bed before. She looked down and started to play with her hands nervously “...Um...we can ask each other questions?” Velle suggested after a moment. 

Ventus watched her, her nervous little mannerisms were adorable to him. His own nervousness began to melt away slowly. “Okay, you go first.” He shifted slightly and rested his hand under his head.

“But I suggested it!” Velle complained, wrinkling up her nose.

Ventus chuckled, "Too bad, now ask your question. I already have one.”

“Then you go first--”

“Nope.” Ventus replied, popping the ‘p’.

Velle groaned, "Okay, fine...um…” She thought for a moment. “D-do ya still wanna be a keyblade master?”

Ventus was taken aback, “I didn’t expect that.” He looked at her and grinned, “ Yeah, Of course I do! Now more than ever, I think. What about you?”

Velle rolled her eyes, "I thought you said you had your own question!”

“I do, I’ll ask it next!” Ventus snickered.

“I still want to be a keyblade master, for sure!” Velle declared with a grin.

“Good, ‘cause I don’t wanna be alone.” Ventus mumbled. “Okay your turn,” he added a little louder.

“I wouldn’t leave ya, Ven, I promised we’d become masters together!” She winked at him. “What do you want to do after you become a master?”

Ventus grinned and rolled over onto his back while tucking his arms behind his head. “Hm...I wanna travel the worlds and meet new friends. Oh! And visit old friends too of course!” He stared up at the ceiling, imagining all the adventures he and Velle could have together. The ceiling was an eggshell white with a beautiful chandelier. Suddenly Velle’s large green eyes popped up over him, her purple hair dangled around him, and he jumped slightly from surprise. “Huh?” Ventus asked, realizing she’d asked him a question.

“I said, with me? Can I travel the worlds with you too when we become masters?” Velle repeated. 

Ventus gazed into her bright green eyes, whenever he looked into them he felt full of hope and strength, like he could do anything. And if he was being honest with himself, there was only one thing he wanted to do at that moment. His hand reached up and caressed her cheek softly, she looked surprised by the sudden tender touch but she closed her eyes and smiled. Velle stared down into Ventus’s cerulean blue eyes, they had such depths behind them. Deeper than the Dean’s Blue Hole, and sometimes if she looked for too long she felt like she would fall into them and drown. She felt his hand tug her down slightly and she lowered her head, their lips brushed against each other’s lightly.

“Of course, I thought that was obvious.” Ventus chuckled.

Velle grinned and pressed her lips to his, she shifted her leg over him. The blonde’s heart started racing again as his hands found her waist. He almost couldn’t believe they actually had his moment to themselves. His tongue teased her bottom lip almost begging for entry. She parted her lips, allowing him access, their tongues entangled passionately. Ventus felt his excitement grow even more when Velle moaned. His hands trailed up slightly and Velle flinched with a giggle.

“What?” Ventus asked with a smirk.

“I’m ticklish!” Velle giggled again when he repeated the motion. “Ah! Ven! Stop!” She exclaimed, trying desperately to crawl away from him.

“Not so fast!” Ventus snickered, he grabbed her and pinned her down to the bed.

“No!” She shouted. “Please, Ven!” She whined.

Something about the way she whined made his pants tighten uncomfortably, he bowed his head and pressed his lips to hers again. Suddenly a knock came to the door and the two quickly rocketed away from each other.

“Um… who is it?” Velle asked as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

“It’s Goofy!” A voice came from the other side.

“Oh! Be right there, Goofy!” She called, she shot a look over her shoulder to see Ven laying nonchalantly on the bed. She couldn’t help but snort as she ran to the door and opened it. “Goofy!”

“Oh Ven, there ya are! I was looking for you too, ahyuck!” Goofy grinned. “Master Yen Sid said he’s almost ready, you guys can head down in a little bit.”

Ventus stood and walked over to the door to, “Okay! We’ll come down!”

“See ya in a few!” Goofy waved and bumbled down the large winding staircase.

Velle shut the door and suddenly felt her back hit the wall with force. Ventus’s lips were on hers again and his forcefulness made her heart tap dance. “Ven…” she mumbled in a daze.

“Why do we always get interrupted?” Ventus growled playfully.

Velle giggled, "I didn’t think I needed to remind you this...but...we don’t have the best luck all the time.”

“Sure we do! No matter how many times we’ve gotten separated we always find our way back to each other.” Ventus countered.

Velle chewed her lip in thought and wrapped her arms around the blonde keyblade wielder’s neck. “You’re right...and that’s never gonna change.” Velle decided.

Ventus pecked her lips one last time before backing away. “Good.” he replied. 

Velle opened the door and gasped, standing in front of her was the man with the eyepatch wearing a smirk. “You!” Velle sneered.

“Huh?” Ventus turned to see the man and remembered Velle telling him he held her at gunpoint. “What do you want!?” Ventus summoned his keyblade immediately taking a defensive position.

“Nothing with you, blondy. No...it’s this one here.” Braig pointed to Velle with his weapon.

Velle summoned her own keyblade and held it in front of her, "Leave.”

“No can do, little lady--”

“Stop calling me that!”

Braig rolled his eyes, “Blah, blah, blah...All you keyblade wielders ever do is flash your weapon around like you’re whippin’ out your di--Y’know how bad I got chewed out for letting ya go?”

“I don’t think she cares,” Ventus spat.

“Stay out of this, blondy,” Braig warned, pointing his gun at Ventus. “Anyway...gotta take you back now, sorry kid.”

Just as Braig reached out for her, Ventus jumped in and slammed his keyblade down onto his hand. “I’m not letting you take her anywhere!”

Braig jumped back and rubbed his wrist, “ Well, that just ain’t an option now is it blondy?”

He shot a few arrows at Ventus to distract him and summoned a dark corridor behind Velle. Quickly he charged at her and threw her back into the portal, following behind her.

“Velle!” Ventus jumped into the dark corridor without thinking, as soon as he reached the other side his body was a lit with a burning pain. “Ah!” He winced as his skin seared, his eyes felt like someone was pouring acid into them but it didn’t stop him. He wasn’t going to let the man in the eyepatch take Velle. Through the white hot searing pain he could see Velle’s bracelet laying limply on her arm on the ground. He reached out, grabbed her arm, and ran back through the portal. He stopped only to shoot a stop spell blindly through the portal hoping to hit Braig. “Velle! Are you okay?” Ventus gasped when they came out the other side and the pain disappeared.

“Ven,” Velle croaked. 

“Velle!” He embraced her tightly in his arms. “I don’t get it, what do they want with you...”

“Honestly...I don’t know…” Velle mumbled into his chest. “Come on, Mickey’s still in danger.”

Ventus nodded and helped her to her feet, “Let’s go.”

Together, they descended the stairs of the Mysterious Tower until they finally reached the bottom of the vast staircase. At the door stood Donald and Goofy guarding the entrance. “There was an intruder in the tower but we got rid of him” Velle informed them.

“A what!?” Donald squawked.

“Donald, you stay here. I’ll go clear the tower, if Master Yen Sid is in danger you need to protect him.” Goofy stated to Donald who saluted the captain of the king’s guard and he ran back up the stairs from where the keyblade wielders just came.

“Is he ready?” Velle asked quietly, referring to Yen Sid.

Donald shook his head, "No, something tried to interfere again. He’s almost done, just a few more minutes.” 

Ventus looked to Velle and shrugged, “Do you want to go for that walk?”

Velle grinned and nodded, "Sure!”

Ventus turned to Donald, “ We’ll be back in a little bit, if Yen Sid is finished early just come grab us!”

“Will do,” Donald replied.

The cool night breeze hit her face as soon as Velle walked through the tower doors. She took a deep breath in and exhaled, the tower seemed to be built on just a patch of earth floating through a magnificent part of space with magical twinkling stars. Ventus’s hand found hers as they stood on the front steps of the tower watching the stars.

“Woah...this place is...just...woah…” Velle mumbled, she felt Ventus give her hand a little squeeze.

“Let’s go,” he suggested with a grin.

“Sorry!” Velle apologized realizing he’d been walking and she hadn’t moved. Ventus chuckled and they walked down to the edge of the land. 

Ventus peered over the edge and gasped, “You wouldn’t come back from a fall like that…” he whistled.

Velle crossed her arms over her chest, “Well...then...can you get back a little?” she asked, worry lacing her voice.

Ventus smirked and pretended to wobble on the edge, “Wooaahh!” He quivered sarcastically.

“Ven!” Velle chided, grabbing his wrist and pulling him away from the edge. She looked at him annoyed as he laughed at her expense. “Not funny.” She pouted.

Ventus snickered, "It was to me!” He turned to her and snorted, trying to control himself. She looked beautiful under the starlight, her purple hair hung loose in cascading waves to her lower back. Her cheeks were flush and her eyes seemed to glow in the light. The outfit he’d created for her clung to her body revealing just how small and fragile she was compared to him. And to think, even he was small compared to Aqua and Terra. However, despite her small stature, the violet haired girl packed a massive punch and her skill with the keyblade was impressive.

Ventus smiled and tucked a loose piece of purple hair behind Velle’s ear. “You know I don’t think I got to say it with all the craziness going on but I’m glad you’re okay, Velle. I don’t think I would have forgiven myself if something happened to you” Ventus grinned.

“Well, it’s all thanks to you, Ven.” Velle said grabbing his hand and swinging it as they walked through the lush green grass before them.

“Aw...it was nothing, really!” Ventus rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

“No, Ven. It wasn’t, you were amazing. Thank you!” She propped herself up on her tippy-toes and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Ventus blushed a deep red, "Aw, you know I’ll always have your back Velle. I won’t let anything bad happen to you ever again.” 

“I’ve got your back too, Ven.” 

“You really don’t care that I stepped in?” Ventus asked sheepishly.

Velle snorted and smiled at him, "No, I don’t think I do...this time.” She added with a playful glare.

“I mean, I know you could handle it on your own...but...I don’t know...I just got so mad. I don’t know what these people want and I’m tired of them interfering with our lives.” Ventus sighed. “I wonder if Terra and Aqua know what they want…”

Velle frowned and looked out to the stars again, wondering which one of those worlds their friends were on. “I have a feeling they might…”

Ventus groaned and rubbed his hands over his face, “You might even know more than you think, I mean that Vanitas guy took you for weeks and you don’t remember anything!” Velle stood quietly as Ventus ranted, he needed to get his frustrations out. He’d been bottling it up for too long, he sat on the ground and hugged his knees with his head hanging sadly.

“Ven?” Velle sat beside him. “What is it?”

He seemed resigned, he took a deep breath, “ I just feel so...so...weak and forgotten...like you guys are leaving me behind…”

Velle felt like all the blood in her body froze in place, she furrowed her eyebrows and her eyes stung with painful tears. “You’re anything but weak, Ventus. I could never forget you ever, and even if you do get left behind I will always come get you.” 

Ventus looked at her slowly, his blonde hair was slightly overgrown now and hung in his eyes. “What if you didn’t have a choice?” he whispered. He didn’t know why but lately, despite the fun he was having and friends he was making, he’d felt an impending sense of doom closing in. He didn't know how to explain it but he could definitely feel it.

“There’s always a choice…” Velle replied softly. Ventus felt her lift his chin up so his gaze would meet hers. “We’ll always find each other, Ventus…”

He closed his eyes as she brushed her lips to his, it was a sweet and simple kiss but gave him all the reassurance he needed. He pressed his lips to her with the tiniest bit of force in an attempt to express his dependence on her. When they parted he panted lightly for air with a soft chuckle. When Velle’s wooden keyblade had knocked him on the head on his first day in the Land of Departure he had no idea she would mean so much to him.

“Velle, I--”

“Hey guys! The spell’s ready! Hurry! Quick!” Donald’s harsh voice shrieked from the tower door. Without hesitating Velle and Ventus sprinted back to the tower, one by one they filed back into the room where Yen Sid was casting his magic.

“Quiet guys,” Donald hushed in a loud whisper.

Slowly a cloud of smoke appeared, as it cleared an image of an unconscious Mickey laying in a barren wasteland was visible. Velle’s hand shot to her head as a sudden pain hit her, she winced, "Ah!” She hissed.

“What’s wrong?” Ventus asked quickly.

“My head started hurting…” She mumbled, she rubbed her eyes and looked back at the image. “I’m okay now.”

Ventus looked at the image of Mickey it looked very familiar to him for some reason, he felt his own head starting to ache, ‘ _Maybe it’s part of the magic…’_ he thought to himself. Suddenly the image disappeared in another poof of smoke and they all gasped.

“What happened? Where’d he go? Is he okay!?” Donald fired questions out faster than they could comprehend them.

“There is indeed a dark and powerful force that has been interfering with my magic.” Yen Sid replied ominously.

“Just tell us where the King is, Mr. Yen Sid, Sir! And me and Donald will go right there and save him!” Goofy stated, standing at attention.

Yen Sid sighed, “Like I said before, you two may not be adequate enough…”

“But I’m the Captain of the King’s Royal Knights!” Goofy declared, summoning a shield. 

“And I’m his magician!” Donald joined, spinning and summoning a magic staff.

Velle gasped and pointed at them, “We do know you two!”

“Huh?” Ventus, Donald, and Goofy said in unison.

“From Disney Town!” Velle elaborated.

Ventus’s jaw dropped, "Oh right!”

“Nevermind that! King Mickey’s in trouble!” Donald squawked. 

“Yeah, Mr. Yen Sid, sir, just give us the location and leave it to us.” Goofy repeated.

Yen Sid shook his head, “ It is too dangerous for the two of you…”

“We’ll go!” Velle said suddenly.

“Yeah, we’ll go!” Ventus agreed without skipping a beat.

“Plus, I think I recognize that place we saw.” Velle informed them.

“Me too! We’ll find him!” Ventus grinned, he didn’t know why the area looked so familiar but the more he thought about it the more his head hurt. He decided he would defer to Velle on the location’s whereabouts.

“If you guys go, we’ll go with you!” Donald declared.

“No.” Ventus said sharply. “I owe him. Mickey saved us once. And I can’t risk putting his friends in danger. Goofy and Donald hung their heads sadly, “Don’t worry, I swear we’ll bring him back safe.” Ventus promised sincerely. 

“Very well, we will leave it to you, Ventus and Vellum.” Yen Sid decided with a nod. Ventus grinned and the two left to find King Mickey in the barren wasteland where all of their problems began.


	37. Bad Times in the Badlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velle and Ventus returned to the Badlands, awakening their memories and the trauma that they'd endured in the barren wasteland. To her horror Xehanort appears and sends Ventus back to the Land of Departure to confront Master Eraqus. He then rounds on Velle, accusing her of impossible things. Velle escapes by the skin of her teeth and meets Vanitas just a few miles ahead of them. She leaves the Badlands in search of Ventus, but after having no luck, she returns when she realizes she's lost her Wayfinder. There she runs in to Braig, who continues his cryptic behavior. He tells her to head to the Keyblade Graveyard because her friends will need her help. Soon all hell breaks loose as the four keyblade wielders engage in a battle for their lives and the fate of the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We nearing the end of story! I mean...don't get me wrong there's still a lot to go but we're like 3/4 of the way through. Thanks for sticking with it!

Ventus followed closely behind Velle through the Lanes Between. He was in a daze, for some reason his heart wouldn’t stop beating out of his chest. Was this the sense of doom he’d felt before? Were they riding towards something more dangerous than they could handle? Ventus shook his head to rid himself of his pesky thoughts, Mickey needed their help and they were going to save him at all costs. They breached the atmosphere of the world, Ventus tapped his armor and dropped from the sky. He rubbed his temples, feeling the dull ache return.

“Ven! He’s over there!” Velle exclaimed. She turned to him and faltered, "A-are you alright?”

Ventus swallowed hard and nodded, “I’m fine, let’s go! Mickey needs us.” They jogged towards the fallen mouse. “Mickey!” Ventus shouted. When he didn’t respond Velle and Ventus knelt beside him, the blonde was worried the King was in bad shape.

“We meet again, boy.” a strangely familiar voice drawled. Footsteps slowly came near and Ventus and Velle looked up. “Oh and Vellum, how nice of you to finally join me again.”

Velle’s eyes widened and she screamed, she grabbed her head and fell into the fetal position. Ventus’s head snapped towards her before he could see who the stranger was, "Velle!” he exclaimed

“My head!” Velle shrieked. The footsteps drew nearer and the pain subsided, it was as if smoke cleared in Velle’s head. She remembered everything, “Ven! No!” Velle grabbed his wrist and pulled him to her but he turned to see who was walking towards them.

“Master Xehanort…” Suddenly Ventus fell under the same spell as his violet haired counterpart. The blonde fell to his knees beside Velle, clutching his own head, trying to make sense of the memories flooding back to him.

“Ah, yes...so you’re starting to realize...what you lost--oh, but not for good. You had to lose in order to find. Now it can all be yours again, if only you reach out and take it. Reclaim the part that left you!” As Xehanort spoke Ventus shook his head violently, trying to quell the pain. Velle’s eyes were wide with fear as she looked between Ventus and Xehanort, unknown to her she had tears of darkness running down her cheeks. “Clash with him! Pure light against pure darkness to forge the ultimate key. The all powerful X-blade!” Xehanort shouted, suddenly Ventus fell back with an ear splitting scream.

Velle gritted her teeth in anger and ran to his side, “You’re insane! Leave them alone Xehanort! You’ve done enough damage!” 

“Them?” Xehanort questioned curiously.

“Key...blade…” Ventus struggled.

“Ven, it’s okay I’ve got you.” Velle muttered.

“Not the keyblade we carry, ‘X’ a most ancient letter--” He summoned a symbol in his hand for them to see. Velle gritted her teeth, she knew all of this, she could have done something more if her memory hadn’t been wiped. “Some say Kye, but the meaning is the same. Death. A letter that spells endings.” He reached his hands to the sky and summoned the largest dark corridor she’d ever seen.

“And I have the power to make it?” Ventus groaned, Velle flinched.

“Ventus, don’t exert yourself.” Velle urged.

“Correct. Eraqus knows it too. He knows exactly what you are!” Xehanort continued.

“The master?” Ventus whispered.

“Haven’t you ever wondered why he never granted you permission to leave his side, to grow stronger?” Xehanort questioned.

“Stop filling his head with nonsense, the master would never do anything to hurt us!” Velle snarled.

“Eraqus was frightened of you, Ventus, if you were to learn the truth and realize what you are… He never trusted you. Why else would he keep you within his sight at all times?” Suddenly a bolt of dark electricity shot out and zapped the ground between Ventus and Velle. She shot back and Ventus groaned as he pushed himself up. 

“Yeah...he never let me see other worlds no matter how much I asked.” He stood shakily to his feet, Velle was worried. Ventus sounded angrier than she’d ever heard him, there was a dangerous resolve in his tone.

“Ven--”

“GO!” Xehanort shouted as he used a dark Aeroga spell to knock Ventus into the portal. “You can ask the man yourself! Learn the truth and remember you have a greater purpose!” Velle watched in horror as Ventus and Mickey were swept into the Dark corridor.

“Ven! No!” Velle shouted, she tapped her armor and summoned her glider but suddenly she was knocked against the ground by a strong force. “Ack! She choked.

“Not so fast, Vellum. Now that I’ve sent Ventus on his way, we need to deal with you…” His tone became dangerous.

“Me!? We need to deal with you! You’ve become drunk with power! You were once our master!” Velle growled angrily.

“All to realize my great vision, now Vellum...you’ve been quite a slippery apprentice. Neither Vanitas nor Braig has been able to capture you for long...I wonder why that is…” Xehanort smirked, taking a few slow steps towards her. “Could it be that you’re not who you say you are at all?”

“What are you babbling about?” Velle snapped, with every step Xehanort took forward she took two back. It wasn’t lost on her that she didn’t stand a chance against him, especially alone. 

“How else would you have known the story of Kingdom Hearts thoroughly enough to know what the X-blade wrought?” Xehanort sneered.

“My father told me the stories!” Velle snapped, she summoned her keyblade just in case.

Xehanort started to chuckle, at first it was subdued but it grew loud and boisterous. “Your father? Now that’s rich, Vellum, you know as well as I that you have no family.”

Velle froze, “What are you talking about, of course I do.” 

“Do you? How about you tell me about your first day arriving in the Land of Departure?” Xehanort asked.

Velle tried to recall when she’d come to the castle, but it was blurry. She’d definitely been in the Land of Departure before Ventus but when did she get there? “I--I--can’t remember…” Velle mumbled after a moment, holding her head. What was going on with her? She had chunks of memories missing from far before Xehanort had put his plans into motion. There was more going on than she could figure out.

“Truly, you have no inkling?” Xehanort asked, a bit surprised is it possible she wasn’t who he thought she was. When Velle shook her head he decided to enlighten her, "You washed up from the ocean, my dear girl, alone and barely clinging to life. Memory completely wiped save for a name, Vellum, which is what you whispered to Eraqus and I when we found you.” He paused, advancing further, Velle continued to back away, eyeing an escape between two large cliffs. “You have no family on record, no father, no mother, no grandmother...unlike the stories you’ve told.” Xehanort summoned his keyblade No Name, the eye in the center seemed to move to stare at her. She swallowed looking into it’s mesmerizing blue green eye that seemed to be watching her every move. 

“So tell me...how do you know about the keyblade war!?” Xehanort demanded, he swung his keyblade down on Velle who immediately took off running towards her planned escape. 

A bolt of dark electricity soared towards her and she jumped into the air using the gliding abilities she’d learned in never land. Velle soared away at a fast speed, she threw her keyblade into the air and shouted “Stop!” Velle looked over her shoulder to see that Xehanort had not followed her but suddenly she was grabbed out of the air by a pair of strong gloved arms.

“Vanitas!” Velle gasped as she came face to face with his mask. “I need your help!” She asked, desperately clinging to the boy she now remembered. 

“Go! I’ll distract him.” Vanitas replied quickly, he started to sprint away but stopped when he heard Velle call his name.

“Vanitas wait!” He turned just in time to grab Velle as she jumped into his arms.

“Huh?” Vanitas stammered.

“I remember you,” She whispered, pressing her forehead to his mask.

“For real?” Vanitas asked shocked, his hands on her waist. “Velle, I might not get another chance to say this...but...I lov--” Vanitas stopped mid sentence and turned his head to where Velle had come from. “No time, go now!” Vanitas demanded as he ran towards Xehanort. Velle gave him a fleeting glance before sprinting in the opposite direction. She summoned her keyblade armor and glider and soared into the Lanes Between. 

Velle gasped to catch her breath, she felt like her world was caving in on her. What did Xehanort mean she didn’t have a family!? She had questions of her own for their master but she needed to make sure Ventus was safe as well. She tightened her grip on her sea serpent glider and sped off towards the Land of Departure.

“Someone is going to tell me the truth today,” She growled to herself, entering hyperdrive. Just as she reached the castle she watched as Terra went to hold Master Eraqus and he disappeared in a flash of light. “Master! Terra!” Velle gasped, she moved to land but froze when she saw Xehanort strolling over to Terra slowly. “No, I can’t stay here...where’s Ven?” Velle mumbled, she turned tail and left. 

She soared through the Lanes between looking for a place to hide for a moment. Reaching into her pocket for her wayfinder, if she ever needed to find her way, it was now. Velle gasped when she felt nothing in her pocket, "It must have fallen out when Xehanort sent Ventus and Mickey away.” Velle rushed back towards the Badlands at the speed of light, she couldn’t lose her wayfinder it meant so much to her. 

Ventus had just been thrown into a portal by Terra, he felt himself tumbling through the abyss unsure of where he was going. Finally he felt the warm sun and a cooling breeze on his face before his back met with soft sand. His legs tumbled over his head and he struggled to his feet.

“Wait, Terra!” Ventus shouted as he tried to reach the portal before it closed, but it was too late. He moved to tap his armor but an unamused voice came from behind him.

“Going somewhere?” Vanitas sneered.

Ventus looked up to see the masked boy standing above him, he narrowed his eyes at him. Surprisingly, Vanitas was the least of his worries, and he’d be damned if he fell for Xehanort’s trick. “I’m through with you!” Ventus spat. He turned to walk away, it was better for him to create distance between them. 

“Well, I’m just getting started with you,” Vanitas smirked. “You’re strong enough now to fulfill your purpose.” Vanitas summoned his keyblade. He wanted to get it over with as soon as possible, he’d felt lost without Velle and he wanted nothing more than to be with her again. However, the only way that would happen is if they merged. “So what are you waiting for? Join with me right here and now. Become the X-blade.”

Ventus balled his fists, without turning he shook his head. “No, I won’t do it. He told me the only way the X-blade can be forged is if you and me fight...Well guess what? I’m not fighting. I’ve got more important things to take care of.”

Vanitas chuckled, he remembered the day he was born. The muddled mess Ventus was, he couldn’t even speak. “You used to be too broken to talk back.”

Ventus whimpered and grabbed his head as he felt his memories become clearer. “Ah!” he winced. 

When the blonde didn’t move Vanitas snarled, “Fine. Then I’ll give you a reason to fight.”

“What?” Ventus snapped, he could barely concentrate with the pain in his head. 

“Come and find us.” Vanitas smirked.

“Us?” 

“At the one and only place to spawn the X-blade, the Keyblade Graveyard. I’ll be with your precious Vellum...and there you’re gonna see me choke the life from Terra and Aqua and claim my prize. Then we’ll see how long you play the pacifist.”

“Wait! Stay away from Velle! Leave my friends alone!” Ventus shouted but it was too late. Vanitas disappeared through a dark corridor and Ventus was left alone on the sandy shores.

He froze, if he fought Vanitas then he’d bring on the end of the world. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wayfinder. However, he couldn’t just stand there while Vanitas hurt his friends. Ventus gritted his teeth as realization set in, he knew Vanitas had a thing for Velle. He balled his fists up feeling anger and jealousy well inside him, but did Vanitas have feelings for Velle because of Ventus’s own affection towards her? “Vellum...Terra...Aqua...I swear I’ll put an end to this.” He declared in a steady voice as he clutched his wayfinder. He summoned his keyblade and opened a portal to the Keyblade Graveyard in the Badlands. When he arrived he could see Terra and Aqua talking to each other through the dust, he strode over to them with purpose. They had a job they needed to do, they needed to rescue Velle.

Velle zipped with unbelievable speed into the Badlands, she looked desperately for the spot they’d been before. She dropped down, her violet hair rippled around her, landing softly on the ground. She looked around frantically, “ Come on, where are you!?” Velle muttered. Just over to her right something glimmered in the light. “Ah-ha, there you are!” Velle beamed. She reached for the trinket and held it tightly to her chest.

“What cha got there?” A voice asked from behind her.

Velle jumped and turned around, the man in the eyepatch stood behind her with a smirk, Velle summoned her keyblade, “Braig! What do you want!?”

“Is that anyway to greet an old friend?” Braig snickered.

Velle felt her blood boiling, “For the last time!” She growled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about! And I’m not going anywhere with you! I know you’re with Xehanort!”

Braig held his hands up in defense, “Relax will ya, I come in peace...this time.”

“Why are you here at all?” Velle snapped.

“Heard your master kicked it, thought you might need a friend.” Braig replied sarcastically.

Velle dismissed her keyblade and pinched the bridge of her nose. She felt her hands shaking, "Leave me alone.” 

She turned on her heel and started to walk away, Braig’s eyes widened, "H-hey wait! I really am here for a reason!”

“I don’t care,” Velle hissed as she continued to walk.

“Don’t you have questions?” Braig asked finally.

Velle stopped, “Questions about what?”

“Who you are,” Braig replied.

Velle turned slowly, “And you’ll tell me?”

He snorted, “ Not exactly, but maybe I can answer some of your questions.”

“Why would you help me?” She asked suspiciously.

Braig crossed his arms over his chest, “I might owe ya one…”

“Where is my family? I can’t remember where I came from...all I remember is the Land of Departure.” Velle mumbled.

He snorted, “Dead.”

Her eyes widened, “What do you mean dead!?”

Braig rolled his eyes, “Listen kid, I’ll tell you this much...your family died a long time ago...like a long-long-looong time ago…”

“Was it my fault? Is it because I wound up in the Land of Departure?” Velle whispered.

Braig shook his head, “Nah, there was nothing you could have done. It would have happened eventually.”

Velle looked at Braig slowly, trying to recall the man in the eye patch, “ But I don’t remember you…”

“Even if you could, you wouldn’t, this isn’t the same body. We all wondered where you went Vellum.” Braig stated.

“We?” She questioned.

Braig winced, “Might have said too much, well you better get on your way little lady.”

“Huh?”

“Your friends are just up ahead in the Keyblade Graveyard, you might want to join them.” he informed her.

“K-keyblade Graveyard?” she repeated, it sounded vaguely familiar. 

“Yup, go on, they’ll need your help.” Velle looked down at the wayfinder in her hand and clutched it a little tighter. She took a few steps in the direction Braig pointed to, but she paused. “Oh, and one more thing!” Velle turned to look at Braig, "Don’t tell anyone about our little side quest, I’ll see ya on the battlefield, kid.” 

“Th-thanks...I think...” She stuttered before walking away.

“I still owe ya…” He mumbled under his breath as he watched her retreating form. “A little more thanks needs to be given for saving someone’s life.”

Velle trudged through the dusty landscape, it was hard to see anything in front of her but she kept going. If this road truly led to her friends then she would travel it blindly as far as it went. As she continued down the path she could see countless decimated keyblades lining her way. “Key...blade...grave...yard…” She mumbled to herself. Something about it gave her an eerie on edge feeling, all those who lost their light in the keyblade war were now just debris marring the land they battled on. 

“This just looks...so…” She stopped as three figures in the distance came into view. Two taller, one shorter, “It’s them!” Velle exclaimed. She broke into a run towards her friends.

The rushed footsteps grabbed the three keyblade wielder’s attention and they turned to see as Velle sprinted towards them. “Velle!?” They all exclaimed. Ventus was just explaining to them what Vanitas had told him about taking Velle.

Velle ran up and threw her arms around Ventus, “Ven! You’re okay!”

“Thanks to Terra,” Ventus replied with a blush. Terra and Aqua were watching curiously at what seemed like an innocent display of affection. They knew that it was somewhat out of the norm for the two. 

“Terra! I’ve missed you!” Velle ran up to Terra and gave him a hug as well. She stepped back and looked at her friend Aqua.

She seemed quiet, Velle knew the last time they’d spoken she didn’t have any nice words for the blue haired Master. Now, however, she’d matured enough to see that all Aqua ever wanted was for her friends to be safe. “Aqua…”

“Velle, I’m sorry.” Aqua said after a moment. “I treated you like a child and you’re anything but--you two Ven. I’m sorry, and I’m sorry I followed you Terra...I just didn’t want to lose you…” 

“I’m sorry too,” She felt tears prickle her eyes, she ran up to her friend and hugged her tightly. “You were only trying to protect us.”

Aqua sighed, “But I failed and now...Master Eraqus is gone...and...and--” She choked up thinking of what Ventus was just telling them.

“Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight, Velle.” Ventus explained suddenly, his voice was quiet.

“No!” Velle snapped, turning around. “You can’t--” 

“But the master said we can’t let that happen and he tried to destroy me for it…he said we couldn’t create the X-blade,” Ventus continued.

Velle gasped, “What!?”

Aqua thought, “X-blade?”

“I still don’t know exactly what it is.” Ventus continued. “But...it scares me to death. Even just the thought of it…” His hand touched his heart, he knew that was the part of him that was in the most danger. He didn’t want to leave his friends, he didn’t want to leave Velle. It wasn’t fair, he’d never asked for any of this. 

Velle couldn’t think of anything to say to make him feel better, nothing she hadn’t said already. However, Terra took a few steps forward and placed a hand on the younger blonde’s shoulder. “Relax, Ven. We’re here and we’re gonna take care of you.”

Velle felt renewed tears well in her eyes, she’d missed her friends so much. They were each other's support system and Terra always knew the right thing to say. Ventus sighed, he didn’t take much solace in Terra’s promise. “I may have to fight Vanitas after all…”

“What!? You can’t!” Velle exclaimed.

Ventus looked up and met her eyes, “He wants to take you Velle…”

“He said what?” She asked with a blush.

“He said in order to get me to fight you he’s going to take you for his own.” Ventus elaborated. She could see the hurt in his eyes and she took a step back.

“What? Why would he want Velle?” Aqua asked, confused.

“Because of the way Ven feels about her.” Terra explained. Ventus didn’t blush, he didn’t flinch, he just held Velle’s gaze. There was definitely hurt behind his eyes, she couldn’t deny it. 

“Huh?” Aqua asked, confused.

Ventus sighed, he took Velle’s hands in his own. “Vanitas is me, so because I have feelings for Velle...he does too…and he’s going to try to take her from us...again...”

Aqua froze, “Oh…”

Ventus shook his head, they were getting off track. “Listen, guys, this is important. If I do have to fight Vanitas...I want you to--”

“The four of us can never be torn apart, all right? I’ll always find a way.” Terra told him with a smile as he touched his shoulder. Aqua kneeled down and touched his face, trying to make him feel better. Velle stayed silent, she was worried about the next words that were going to come from Ventus’s lips.

He removed their hands from him and looked up, “I’m asking you, as a friend, just...put an end to me.” 

Velle took another step back as the other two gasped, “No.”

“Velle, it has to be done.” Ventus reasoned, turning to face only her.

“No,” she took another step back. “I won’t let anyone do that.”

“You don’t have a choice,” Ventus snapped, he didn’t understand why she was making this harder than it needed to be.

“No, he wasn’t supposed to do this. He promised!” Velle croaked.

Ventus looked at her stoically, “He lied, why are you surprised? It has to happen, Velle.”

Velle shook her head, her tears falling over, “No…I don’t want to lose you…”

Terra sighed and ran his hand through his hair, “We’re not losing anyone, we just need to--” He froze and Aqua’s head shot up to see Master Xehanort. Velle narrowed her eyes at the sinister old man. The dust blew past him ominously as he neared them. Her jaw almost dropped when she saw Vanitas step out beside him with his keyblade drawn. She couldn’t see his face but she knew he was looking at her. 

They stopped just in front of them and raised his arm, “Behold! These lifeless keys used to be full of power united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat as a great Keyblade War raged. Countless keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, ultimate key...and it will soon belong to me!” He smirked, “Of course some of you know more than you’re letting on about the great Keyblade war...you will be mine...X-blade!” Xehanort pointed directly at Ventus.

The four keyblade wielders narrowed their eyes at Xehanort, a man they once trusted and revered. In unison they tapped their armor and summoned its powers. Ventus moved to charge at Xehanort and Vanitas but Terra pushed him back and sprinted ahead. Just as he reached them, Xehanort lifted his hand and summoned a wall of earth to knock Terra away. Terra flew back from the impact while Xehanort and Vanitas raised into the air . Velle and Ventus’s former master waved his hand and suddenly the sky darkened. 

“What the hell…” Velle mumbled under her breath, Ventus glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Just then thousands of keyblades raised to the sky and soared towards Aqua, Vanitas jumped onto the keyblades and directed them forward. Aqua jumped out of the way just in time but Vanitas circled back.

“Aqua!” they shouted as they ran to her. They knelt beside her, the impact had knocked her helmet off. She groaned and sat up, summoning her keyblade she threw her arm in the air.

“Terra!” She shouted as she cast a shield around him. Vanitas swung back around and charged at Ventus.

“Ven! Velle shouted, mimicking Aqua and summoning a barrier shield around him just as Vanitas made impact. Vanitas looked up, her glare fixed him, she wasn’t going to pull her punches. “Aeroga!” she bellowed, Vanitas flew back in a flurry of wind. When he caught his footing he soared back towards her.

Velle’s eyes widened, she needed to regain some mp before she could attack him again. She turned on her heel and ran in the other direction. “Velle, I’ve got you!” Ventus called as he ran the opposite direction of her towards Vanitas. “Back off!” He snarled as he jumped up and slammed his keyblade into Vanitas’s chest. “Stay away from her!” he growled through gritted teeth.

“You wish,” Vanitas sneered before suddenly disappearing. Ventus looked around but couldn’t see him anywhere, just then he saw Xehanort go after Terra at the top of the pillar.

“Hyah!” Ventus shouted as he swung his blade at his former master but he easily stepped out of the way. The blonde gasped when he felt someone clutch his head in place within human strength. 

“Ven!” Terra exclaimed, jumping to his feet to help him but suddenly a sea of keyblade slammed down on him and Vanitas landed gracefully on his feet in front of them. 

“Hn.” Vanitas smirked.

Aqua and Velle looked up and gasped when they saw Ventus in Xehanort’s grip. “Ven!” screamed. With speed she didn’t know she had, she ran up the side of the rock pillar and jumped onto the platform. Without hesitation Velle swung her keyblade with a smirk. “Waterza.” She commanded with a glare. 

Vanitas’s eyes widened as a tidal wave suddenly appeared behind Velle. She was beautiful and chaotic standing in front of the monstrous tsunami she summoned. Her hair blew in the wind and her eyes glared at them with such ferocity, but something was different. Velle’s eyes weren’t the normal green he’d fallen in love with. They glowed a bright blue that mirrored the wave behind her. 

Xehanort gritted his teeth and raised his free hand to summon a shield. “Vanitas, disable her, I’ve had enough of her interference.” Vanitas heard him say just as the wave crashed down on him. His legs tumbled over his head as the wave barreled over him with an incredible force. 

“Let him go!” Velle growled. 

“Be gone!” Xehanort sneered, he waved his hand and a sea of keyblades slammed into her side. 

“Argh! Velle!” Ventus shouted, despite his own predicament he was worried about her.

Velle hit the ground with a grunt, her helmet smashing to pieces, she sat and shook the daze from her head. Suddenly she was pinned to the ground, her eyes met her own reflection in Vanitas’s mask. “Stop, Velle. He’ll kill you!” 

Velle struggled against him, “You said you wouldn’t do this! Get off me!”

Vanitas pulled her up, keeping a tight grip on her wrist. “Velle, I don’t want to hurt you--”

“What makes you think you could?” Velle asked, her voice was low and dangerous. It almost didn’t sound like herself, Vanitas turned to look at her just in time to see her keyblade swing into his chest. 

“Ugh!” He grunted as he hit the cliff.

“Stay away from me from now on.” Velle said over her shoulder as she started to advance towards Ventus and Xehanort. 

“I knew you cared about him more than me,” Vanitas spat as he struggled to his feet.

Velle froze, she turned around and fixed him with another glare. “I care about you the same, because you’re the same person! You’re the one who broke your promise to me so don’t try to make me the bad guy.”

“A promise you forced me to make! I told you I don’t have a choice!” Vanitas seethed.

“We all have choices!” Velle retorted.

“I’m not like you or the others Velle. You don’t know me!” Vanitas shouted.

“Yes I do!” 

“Ahh!” Ventus’s cry made her snap her head to him to see his entire body frozen.

“V-Ven!!” Velle shrieked. Xehanort cast him over the side of the cliff like he was trash and Ventus tumbled to the earth. His head slammed against the wall and his helmet broke as he continued to descend. He landed on Aqua and she cradled the young man in her arms. Velle ran towards them but Vanitas grabbed her wrist. “I said let me go!” Velle screamed. Vanitas’s eyes widened as a bright light exploded from Velle’s body and knocked him back again. He weakly threw his keyblade up and mumbled something, his body was engulfed in green light and he stood.

“Do you hate me?” Vanitas mumbled at Velle’s retreating form.

“No!” Velle shouted over her shoulder, but she didn’t turn around. She slid onto her knees and stopped beside Aqua and Ventus. “Ven…” She touched his cheek. She could see his eyes moving, she could hear him struggling. The violet haired warrior felt tears well in her eyes, “Is he going to be o--”

“Why don’t you leave the popsicle with me? So you can have your little fight with Terra?” A voice came from behind them. Braig smirked and looked up at the moon shining down directly onto the stone pillar. “You can’t be too happy about him deep-sixin’ your master.”

Aqua narrowed her eyes at him, “Who are you?”

Braig snorted, “You act like you’ve got some grand role to play. As if, you’re only here so that when I finish you off Terra will succumb to the darkness...so who wants to go first?” 

Ventus growled, his body starting to thaw, "Shut up!”

Braig threw his hands up, “Oh! So this kiddo thinks he’s a full fledged keyblade wielder. He’s got the angry look down…Doesn’t that expression look familiar, little lady?” he turned to look at Velle.

“Go ahead if you want to waste your time. Keep trying to drive us apart with your mind games, it’ll never work! Velle, take care of Ven. Terra will prove to you he’s stronger!” She summoned her keyblade. Aqua charged toward the mysterious man in the eye patch. 

“Ven,” Velle whispered as she looked at him.

“Velle…” he struggled. “You have to run.”

“I won’t!” Velle snapped.

“Please, for me. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Ventus whispered.

“I can’t leave you, I won’t leave you.” Velle whimpered, tears fell from her eyes and onto his frozen cheeks, thawing them a little more.

“Who’s gonna come find me if we’re all gone?” Ventus asked, his arm was just thawed enough to reach for her cheek. It was cold but she welcomed it all the same. “Please, Velle...you mean too much to me…”

“I--i-” Velle stuttered, he was right but she couldn’t bring herself to leave them. Just then Braig ran past her muttering something about buying time.

“Come on, kid. We’re out of here!” He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

“Hey! Let me go!” Velle screamed. 

“No-can-do, you’ll thank me later--” He grunted as he summoned a dark corridor and tossed her in.

“Velle!” Ventus shouted as the portal closed behind Braig.

“Ah!” Velle shouted as the darkness started to burn her. 

“Ugh...fragile beings of light.” Braig mumbled as he covered her with a black coat. “Hurry up and get to the other side.” Velle didn’t resist, she just ran alongside him when they exited the portal she summoned her keyblade and slammed it into his side. “Argh!” He grunted. “I’m doing you a favor!”

“What kind of favor is that!?” Velle spat as she swung her keyblade again, this time he dodged.

“The kind that will eventually save both you and your friend’s lives. Now, quit hitting me with that thing!” Braig shouted as he dodged her again. 

“What do you mean?” Velle asked slowly.

“You just have to trust me,” Braig stated.

“And why would I do that?” Velle glared at him.

“I made a deal with Vanitas that I would take you away from the bad part of the fight.” Braig explained.

“You what!?” Velle asked bewildered. “Take me back now!”

“I will in a few minutes, can’t break my promise.” Braig chuckled.

“Vanitas doesn’t care about me, if he did he wouldn’t do this.” Velle seethed. Her fists were clenched at her side and she was glaring at the mysterious man in front of her.

“Psh, of course he does. He’s going against the old man’s orders.” Braig informed her. “I’ve never heard that little creep ask for a favor before, especially something like protecting the enemy. He’s lucky I’m such a caring person.” 

Velle was silent, did Vanitas really ask him to protect her? She felt numb and sore at the same time, it was an impossible feeling to comprehend. She was angry with both Ventus and Vanitas for fighting with each other yet at the same time she feared losing either. “Ugh!” She screamed as she threw her keyblade as hard as she could. It skidded to a halt just in front of Braig and he picked it up curiously.

“‘Been a long time since I’ve seen one of these up close…” He muttered to himself as he examined her weapon. His eyes widened when Velle crumpled to the ground in tears. “Hey, hey, hey! No crying, that’s not cool.” he waved his hands in front of her not knowing how to make her stop.

“Please, take me back, I have to stop them. I’m begging you, please!” She beseeched. When Braig didn’t summon a portal, Velle choked back a sob, “It’s all over...this is it…” She whispered in defeat. There was nothing she could do to stop Vanitas and Ventus from destroying each other and bringing about the end of life as they knew it.

Braig sighed and pulled the violet haired girl to her feet, he dusted her shoulders off and placed her keyblade firmly back in her hand. “Come on, kid, it isn’t like you to just give up. Chin up, shoulders back, you’re better than this...besides times up, time to go.”

“What?” Velle stuttered. “You’ll take me back?”

“I was only supposed to keep you away from the fight until the conclusion. Do yourself a favor and tell them you got away. You don’t want them to think that you’re not one of the good guys, do ya?” Braig summoned a portal with one hand.

“I don’t understand…” Velle muttered, looking back and forth between the portal and Braig.

“You have friends in high places, it’s not your time to understand. If I were you, I’d go now. You don’t wanna miss any of the good stuff.” Braig handed her the organization coat and a blindfold. “Just keep walking straight, you’ll find the way.” He pushed her through the portal and it closed. Velle was alone in darkness, she did as he said continued down the corridor until she felt cold air hit her face. Quickly she tore the coat and the blindfold off and looked around frantically. The battlefield was even more destroyed, keyblades everywhere, craters in the earth, and the sky as dark as night but it was day time.

Velle spotted Aqua hunched against a boulder, she ran to her side. “Aqua! What happened?”

“V-velle, you’re okay! Ventus...Vanitas...they--” Aqua stuttered.

Just then footsteps approached them and Velle’s head snapped up. Ventus walked up to them and glared at Aqua. “,What’s wrong? Giving up already?” he sneered. Velle gasped, that wasn’t Ventus, she could hear Vanitas’s voice coming from his mouth. “Oh, Vellum...how nice of you to join us. Did you enjoy your little get away?”

Velle glared at the boy she loved and hated at the same time, “How could you!?”

Vanitas snorted, “Easy, I liked what I saw so I took it.”

If it were possible, her eyes narrowed even more, “What did you take?”

“Why...you, of course.” Vanitas replied as if it were obvious. “And my body, I took my body back from that Pathetic weakling.”

“For the last time Ventus is not weak! And I’m not yours, I’m his!” Velle growled. She charged at him with her keyblade drawn. “And I’m bringing him back!” Velle shouted.

Vanitas blocked her shot with the monstrous X-blade, “Ventus is gone, Velle. And I don’t want to hurt you.” He hissed so low that Aqua couldn’t hear. She’d just been looking back and forth between the two, trying desperately to understand what was going on. 

“It’s too late for that,” Velle whispered, a single tear fell from her eye and trailed down her cheek. Vanitas’s eyes widened, but before he could react a light exploded from Velle’s chest knocking him back into the cliff and causing boulders to fall on top of him. She turned to Aqua and held her keyblade in the air “Heal!”

A green light enveloped Aqua and she felt her strength returning, but as that happened she saw the purple haired girl’s knees buckle beneath her. “Velle!” She shouted and she ran to catch her. She heard rocks tumbling and she turned to see Vanitas climbing out of the rubble. “Don’t worry Velle, I’ll stop him.” Aqua stood, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her wayfinder and closed her eyes tight. “Terra, Ven...lend me your strength...Velle needs us...” Suddenly her wayfinder lit up and she felt her keyblade become lighter. She looked at it to see it was also illuminated, she gasped. 

Now was her chance, she ran to Vanitas and he glared at her. “You’re just wasting your energy!” 

Their keyblades clashed in a show of light and power, it sent a shock wave which seemed to snap Velle back to reality. 

“Hn,” Vanitas sneered, knowing he would easily win against Aqua. What he hadn’t expected was Velle sprinting towards them at full speed, she jumped into the air and slammed her blade down against Vanitas’s as well. They locked eyes for a moment and the two friends fought back against Vanitas with all their strength. Suddenly the X-blade cracked and so did Ventus’s smirk. “Huh?” He gasped. This wasn’t how it was supposed to end.

The X-blade hovered in the air and then blinded them with light, beams of light were shooting out like lasers. Ventus and Vanitas were right in the path of the light, Velle gasped as darkness seemed to peel from Ventus’s body, leaving him in his armor and no longer in Vanitas’s clothes.

“Ven!” She cried as the light of the X-blade seemed to keep her back from him. “Aqua, we have to get to him!”

Just then King Mickey came running up to them, "It’s going all haywire!” he exclaimed.

“Mickey?” Velle asked, confused, the last time she’d seen him he was knocked unconscious.

“He came back to help us,” Aqua said through gritted teeth while shielding her eyes from the light. The force grew stronger and stronger until they were each pushed back. Mickey cried out as his frail body was easily thrown out of the world. Velle watched in horror as Ventus’s lifeless body was picked up by the gust of wind. Velle reached out for him but couldn’t quite touch him. Suddenly she felt someone push her forward, it was Aqua, she grasped onto Ventus’s hand and summoned their armor as they were literally thrown from the Badlands and into the Lanes Between. The three keyblade wielders floated lifelessly in the abyss, floating in nothingness towards the unknown. What was the outcome of the fight? Had they lost? Had they won? Or was the war just starting?


	38. The Last One Standing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velle, Aqua, and Ventus are rescued from certain death by King Mickey. He takes them to Yen Sid's tower where the wizard informs them that Ventus's heart is sleeping. Velle and Aqua take Ventus back to The Land of Departure only to find it destroyed. They leave Ventus in the castle for safe keeping and Aqua transforms it into Castle Oblivion. Velle tells Aqua she can not go with her to save Terra because it is something only Aqua can do. As they go their seperate ways Velle runs into Braig who takes her back to Daybreak Town to gift her a mysterious book of ancient Keyblade magic. Velle takes the book to Destiny Islands to master it's secrets.

Ventus, Velle, and Aqua floated in the Lanes Between, knocked out from the force of the blast. Unbeknownst to Velle, Terra had succumbed to the darkness and was now possessed by Xehanort. His possession, however, was more serious than Velle’s. Terra literally had a piece of Xehanort’s soul inside of him, the poor warrior of light was locked away tight somewhere in his mind, mortified as he watched someone else control his body. Velle and Aqua had exerted too much of their energy and as they floated in the abyss a small figure inched towards them. It was King Mickey he was holding the star shard in one hand and with the other reached out for Aqua’s. He was there to bring them back to the safety of Yen Sid’s tower.

Aqua was the first to wake, having exerted herself surprisingly less than Velle had. She stirred and opened her eyes, finding herself flush against the floor. “Where am I?’ she mumbled. The blue haired Keyblade Master sat up and looked around with confusion.

Yen Sid walked slowly up behind her, “Aqua, you and Vellum lost consciousness. Fortunately, Mickey found the three of you drifting in the Lanes Between, and brought you back to me to receive proper care.” he explained slowly. “I’m sorry...but there was no sign of Terra.”

Aqua sighed, not meeting the wizard’s eyes. “I see…”

Velle groaned, the voices of Aqua and Yen Sid stirred her from her sleep-like state. “Ugh, my body hurts…” She mumbled as she sat up. She opened her eyes wide, “Where am I!?”

“It’s okay Velle, we’re with Master Yen Sid and King Mickey...Mickey saved us.” Aqua informed her.

Velle nodded, she allowed the last few moments to sink in for a moment before she gasped, “Ven!” 

Aqua jumped, how could she not have checked on him sooner? The two hopped to their feet and ran over to the unconscious boy who was leaning gently against the wall.

“Ven!” Aqua tried but got no response.

“Ventus!” Velle called a little louder, shaking his shoulder, but she also got nothing. She felt like her heart was in her throat, “What’s wrong with Ventus? Why isn’t he waking up?” Velle asked, she felt her eyes sting. 

“The boy’s heart is sleeping…” Yen Sid explained. Velle froze, she felt her heart breaking, she failed to save him.

Aqua, the ever rational one of the group, frowned, “When will he wake?”

Yen Sid looked down sadly, “I could not say. It is almost as though his heart has left Should it return, he may very well wake. Should it not, then he may sleep like this for all eternity.”

Velle’s tears fell freely down her cheeks and onto Ventus’s hand, he didn’t move, didn’t hug her, didn’t touch her cheek and tell her everything would be okay, he didn’t even flinch. How could she have let this happen, how could she be so weak that she couldn’t protect the boy she loved. Love...she never even had the chance to tell him that she loved him.

“No…” Aqua muttered. “I’ll keep him safe, until he wakes, forever if I have to.” Velle’s hand held his as she cried quietly.

“I will tell you what your friend needs right now. It is not your protection. He needs you to believe. You see Ventus’s heart hangs in the balance. It sleeps in a place between light and darkness. From all I can perceive, that means he will be looking for a friend, one who believes in him, to show him the way home.” His large eyes fell on Velle’s tearful form, she met his gaze with bloodshot eyes. “Just as long as you love him then Ventus will be able to find you when he wakes.”

“He can?” Velle squeaked. That was the moment Aqua realized that Velle had been crying, her head shot up and she looked at her friend with sadness.

Yen Sid strolled over to his desk and took a seat, “ He can follow that love back to where he belongs...beside you in the realm of light.”

Mickey smiled “, Aw! Don’t you worry, guys, I believe in ven, too.”

Velle wiped her eyes, “Y-you do?”

“Gosh, he’s been as good a friend to me as anybody. And if the three of us believe in him with all our hearts then he’ll have three lights to follow instead of just one!” Mickey looked at Velle with a reassuring smile.

Aqua smiled, “Four lights… Terra.” she reminded them.

Mickey frowned, his ears falling slightly, “But...Terra’s gone. Maybe for good.”

Aqua shook her head with confidence, “I think...I know how to find him.” She took out her wayfinder and clutched it in her hands. Aqua turned to Velle, “We should go...we need to find Terra, Velle, he needs our help.”

Velle sniffed but stood to her feet, “Right!”

“I’ll carry him, just help me get him on my back,” Aqua stated. Velle did as she asked and the two walked out of the Mysterious Tower.

“Ven needs a safe place to stay, Aqua.” Velle said quietly. She was acting different, almost fragile.

“Velle, I--” Aqua started but gasped when she felt Ventus move. 

“Ven!?” Velle exclaimed, but there was no response. He did however summon his keyblade and open a portal for them. “Where do you think that leads?” Velle asked, eyeing the portal warily.

“There’s only one way to find out, come on!” Aqua announced, the two friends walked into it with Ventus in tow. They walked slowly out of the portal and into the Land of Departure but something wasn’t right. Aqua and Velle’s eyes widened as they looked upon what once was their home. The ground beneath them had been fractured, and the castle itself had been distorted almost beyond recognition. Aqua’s eyes fell on a lone keyblade laying in front of them, it was Master Eraqus’s. She sighed, feeling saddened by the loss of her Master. Aqua picked Eraqus’s keyblade up. She remembered the last words she said to Eraqus as she promised to bring back Terra and show him that he had what it took to become a Master. And then she remembered the last bit of knowledge her Master bestowed upon her and what he wanted her to do to the land of departure if he fell in battle. Aqua set Ventus down in one of the thrones and walked to the center of the chamber. 

Velle knelt to examined the blonde’s sleeping face, he looked peaceful, not like he was in pain of any kind. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his cheek, “Ventus, can you hear me?” she whispered. “Ven, come back to me, please…” She felt the familiar feeling over tears running down her cheeks. “Please, Ven...I--i...I love you, I didn’t get to tell you before...” This time she pressed her lips to his and sighed sadly when she received no response, of course it wouldn’t be that easy. She turned to see what Aqua was doing and gasped when she realized they were in a different room. 

“What...happened? Where are we?” Velle asked, standing upright.

“This is a place that Master Eraqus called Castle Oblivion…” Aqua walked up to Ventus and patted his hair down like a child. “I know it’s a lonely place but it’s safe. Terra, Velle, and I will be back to wake you up before you know it. Come on Velle, Terra needs us.” 

Velle turned back to look at Ventus. “I...I can’t go with you, Aqua.”

“What? Velle, I need your help.” Aqua countered.

“No you don't, you never did. You’re a Master on your own...if we plan to save Ventus he’ll need more than just our belief in him. He’ll need our strength...and I’m not strong enough yet.” Velle explained to her, she sounded as if she had wisdom beyond her years.

“But Terra needs us, Velle!” Aqua argued.

“Terra needs you, Aqua. If you really care about him as much as I know you do then this is something only you can do.” Velle looked back at Ventus again before they walked out the door. “And I need to get stronger for Ventus.” Her heart hurt, for some reason she knew that Aqua would not be successful in her endeavors.

…

_I knew one of us had to go on._

_…_

_There was much more at stake then just Ven and Terra--_

_…_

_The light was in danger._

_…_

_Aqua, I’m sorry…_

_…_

_But I know you’ll understand--_

_…_

_When I come to get you too._

_…_

Aqua shook her head, “No, Velle, we shouldn’t split up. It’s too dangerous.”

Velle fixed her older friend with a look, “It’s been dangerous, or have you not noticed?”

“What if Vanitas is still out there?” Aqua countered.

Velle snorted, “I hope he is, I could use a punching bag right now.” 

Aqua’s eyes became glossy, “I don’t want to lose you too, Vellum. You’re like a little sister to me.”

Velle smiled, “You won’t lose me.” She reached into her pocket and showed her the wayfinder Aqua had gifted them all. “As long as I have this and even if I don’t I know you’ll always find me. And I will find you.”

Aqua sighed in defeat, “There’s nothing I can say, is there?”

Velle snorted, “No, there’s not. I also have a lot of questions that I need to find answers to...and I think I know someone who can give them. And besides, don’t worry, you’re not gonna get rid of me that easy. I need you to get back to Ven, don’t I?”

Aqua smiled and nodded, “You do. You really have grown so much in just this short time, I bet you could even become a Master.”

Velle chuckled, “Nah, I promised Ven we’d make Master together.”

“That's very noble of you...I wish Terra and I had made that promise...I should never have accepted the title...I knew something was wrong when that darkness appeared. I failed Terra…” Aqua mumbled.

“You didn’t fail Terra, you’ll only fail him if you give up on him. We have to believe in Terra and ourselves just like we have to believe in Ven...just like I believe in you.”

Aqua sniffed, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

She chuckled, “Too late.” Velle hugged Aqua, “Good luck Aqua, come find me if I don’t come find you first.”

“I will, Velle. Be careful.” Aqua replied.

Velle continued down the dark narrow path, she stole a fleeting glance at the castle that once was her home. She felt sad and displaced, Velle turned back towards the path. There was one person who might be able to help her on her endeavours, but she didn’t know how to find him. The darkness that engulfed the land was almost suffocating, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her wayfinder. She froze when she heard her bracelet jingle against it and instead brought her hand up to examine the piece of jewelry. 

“Huh…” she mumbled, it had been a while since she even looked at the dainty charm bracelet. The charms consisted of a small flower, the mark of mastery symbol, and something else that looked strangely like a paopu fruit. “When did I get this bracelet?” 

Velle’s hand reached for her head as she examined the charms, she felt a dull ache but nothing compared to what she’d experienced. “Looking for someone?” A familiar voice asked.

Velle looked up to see Braig leaning against a decrepit tree with his arms crossed over his chest, “Yeah, I’m looking for you.” She said in a matter-of-fact manner. 

“Well, ya found me. What can I do for you keyblade wielder?” Braig asked, uncrossing his arms and pushing off the tree. 

“I need answers.”

Braig raised his eyebrow, “Can’t give ‘em to you.”

“I need them,” she urged.

“Nah, you don’t. Those answers aren’t gonna help you. What you need is a little guidance.” Braig replied with a smirk. 

“What kind of guidance?” Velle asked curiously.

Braid summoned a portal, “Follow me.”

He stopped in front of the portal when he realized Velle wasn’t moving. “I don’t know…” she mumbled, unsure. 

“C’mon, whaddaya got to lose?” Braig urged in a light hearted manner.

“A lot.” Velle whispered, looking down at her feet.

“Have I given you a reason not to trust me?” Braig asked with a grin.

Velle thought for a moment, “ I guess not...but you aligned yourself with Xehanort. And if you’re with him, you’re against us.”

Braig chuckled and turned around to face her completely, he threw his hands in the air. “Wouldn’t life be simple if it was just black and white?” He snorted and continued. “But it’s not that easy, because there are a lot of grey areas. Weren’t you with Vanitas?”

Velle frowned, “That’s not the same!”

Braig made a face, “Isn’t it, though? You aligned yourself with Ventus’s darkness.”

“Not entirely!” Velle argued.

Braig held his finger up, “Ah-ha! So it’s not so simple, is it?”

Velle faltered, “I-i guess it isn’t…”

“Good, so get in the portal.” He paused. “Oh wait, throw this on first.” He handed her a coat and blindfold. Reluctantly she put them on and allowed the mysterious man wearing an eye patch to lead her into the dark corridor. They reached the other side and Velle slipped the blindfold off.

“We’re back here again?” Velle asked while looking around. They were standing in Daybreak Town again, “Why?”

Braig rolled his eyes, “Always with the questions...Follow me.” 

She walked behind him, something about this place felt so familiar. Velle’s ever constant headache was starting to irritate her. “Do you have a potion?” She snapped suddenly.

Braig jumped and turned to see Velle clutching her head. “Jeez, what’s up with you? Here.” He handed her a small bottle and she drank it quickly, slowly feeling her head clear.

“Ugh...I don’t know...my heads been killing me.” Velle mumbled, she rubbed her eyes and then looked up at Braig.

“Hm...interesting…” He turned back to their original path. “Well, are you good to go now?” 

Velle sighed, “Yeah, I think.”

“Alright, let’s march soldier!” Braig jested as he continued to lead the way.

He stopped in front of the fountain she’d moved for him before. “Why are we here again?” Velle asked curiously.

“You’ll see, wait here.” Braig descended the passage and left a confused Velle standing alone in the ghost town. 

“I don’t see why I have to stay here...I’ve already been down there once.” Velle was about to follow him when she suddenly felt a whoosh of wind pass her face. She looked up and gasped, Daybreak Town was no longer abandoned and decrepit. The town she was looking at was bright and warm, the purple rooftops were vibrant and the ground was clear of debris. There were people walking around happily, but something caught her eye. The back of a very familiar blonde’s head. “Ventus?” She whispered, the boy seemed to hear her and started to turn around.

“Got it!” Braig announced as he reached the top of the stairs.

Velle jumped as the alive and bustling Daybreak Town faded back to abandoned and grey. She didn’t get to see if that boy was really Ventus. She clenched her fists in frustration but decided to keep her vision to herself. If she told Braig he might never take her back to the curious little town. Velle believed she’d be able to find the answers she desired there. “Wha-what did you get?” Velle stuttered, turning to look at him.

Braig was holding a mostly intact book, it was burned and the corner was a little ripped. “There was once a great wielder who wrote down the ancient ways of the keyblade in this book. You’re actually really lucky that it’s still mostly intact.”

“What do you mean, the ancient ways of the keyblade?” Velle asked as she took the book from him and examined it. The cover was illegible but the pages were fine, the handwriting was eloquent and there were hand drawn images. “Is this a book of magic spells?”

Braig nodded, “It’s a good tool to have.”

“Why are you giving me this?” Velle asked slowly, closing the book and looking at the odd man.

Braig rolled his eyes, “Questions, questions…” he sang. “Wouldn’t you like to know? Do you want it or not?”

Velle jumped and held the book to her chest, “I do. I want the book, thank you.”

“Alright, well, we gotta skedaddle. I have somewhere important to be.” Braig summoned a portal and sighed dramatically when Velle didn’t move.

“Y-you’re not gonna tell Xehanort about me right?” Velle asked quietly.

“Are you kidding me? Does it look like I have a death wish? C’mon kid, time's a-wastin’’.” He gestured for her to enter the portal and she nodded. Velle tied the blindfold tightly around her eyes before entering and letting him lead her to the other side again.

“Traverse Town?” Velle asked with a cocked eyebrow. 

“Yup! Take care, little lady. I’ll see you around!” He summoned another portal and stopped before entering, “There’s a concealment spell in there...use it. Make sure no one sees or gets their hands on that book but you.” With that Braig left her alone in the bustling district. Velle looked up and down the street, spotting the hotel she and Vanitas had spent so many nights in. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks at the memory but then she felt her eyes prickle. If Ventus’s heart was sleeping...what happened to Vanitas? In her own heart, Velle knew he was going to be okay, but that didn’t stop her from worrying.

Velle checked into the hotel and sat on the bed, she pulled out the book from Daybreak Town and began to read it. She stopped at a page that seemed to grab her attention, “Locking away the heart.” Velle read the title out loud. “Why would anyone ever need to do that?” she asked herself. Despite her skepticism she was determined to learn every spell in the book. Quickly she flipped through the pages trying to locate the concealment spell. “Got cha!” Velle exclaimed as she stopped abruptly on the correct page. She read it quickly and summoned her keyblade, she tried to cast the spell but failed.

After some time Velle collapsed on the hotel bed, she panted having exerted her energy. “Okay, one more time!” She commanded herself. “Twentieth-ish time is the charm right, Velle?” She asked her reflection in the mirror. She groaned and summoned her keyblade again, she closed her eyes and ran through the steps in her mind. She held the blade in front of her and a purple circle of light surrounded her. She felt her entire body become as light as a feather as she gathered the strength. In one swift motion she threw her keyblade into the air and bellowed, “Hide!” 

She opened her eyes and gasped as the book seemed to be sucked into her bracelet. “Huh?” She dropped her keyblade to the hotel floor and examined the piece of jewelry. “How do I get it back again?” She mumbled. Suddenly a knock came to the door and she jumped, “Who could that be?” Velle mumbled. She walked over to the door and opened it to reveal King Mickey.

“Mickey! How’d you find me?” Velle asked, surprised.

Mickey smiled sadly at her and held up the star shard, “We need to talk Velle.”

Velle hesitated when she noticed Mickey’s reluctancy, “What’s wrong?”

“We need to go to the tower,” Mickey explained. He held his hand out for her, “Come on.”

“O-okay,” Velle stuttered. She grabbed the key to her hotel room and took Mickey’s hand. They were immediately engulfed in light and transported to Yen Sid’s tower. Once she caught her bearings Velle looked to Mickey. “Did something happen?” she asked, her voice laced with worry.

“Something has indeed happened, Vellum.” Yen Sid’s deep voice grabbed her attention. Velle turned to him and the look on his face made her heart drop to her stomach. “Aqua has been lost to the darkness…”

Velle bowed her head, “I see…” Mickey’s ears lowered with sadness. 

“It’s okay Velle, we’ll get her back! We’ll get all of ‘em back.” Mickey reassured her.

Velle smiled, “Mickey...you’re light is so bright. Thank you for everything you’ve done for us.” She looked at Yen Sid, her smile seemed to grow even larger. “It’s okay, Master Yen Sid, we’ll be okay. I’m going to train and get stronger and when I do I’ll go get Aqua and we’ll save Terra together, and then the three of us will wake up Ventus. I know it!”

Yen Sid couldn’t help but smile at the small violet haired girl. Mickey grinned, “Y’know Velle, you’re light is pretty bright too, almost blinding! I know you can do it, and if you need any help I’m here!”

“I-is it true that you’re training Mickey in the art of the Keyblade?” Velle stuttered. 

“It is,” Yen Sid replied.

“C-could I talk to you alone for a moment? I just…”She stole an apologetic look at Mickey. “I just have some questions I’d like to ask you.”

“Of course, if you would excuse us Mickey.” Yen Sid addressed the king.

“Sure! No problem, I’ll be out in the hallway.” Mickey waved and shut the door behind him.

Velle sighed and turned to Yen Sid who was taking a seat at his desk. “You said you had questions?” he asked slowly.

“Yes...I-i’m not supposed to tell anyone about this but…” she began, Yen Sid regarded her with interest. “I recently came into the possession of a book of ancient keyblade magic.” He raised his eyebrows, “I cast a concealment spell on the book to hide it...but I forgot to see how to get it back. Do you know how?”

Yen Sid closed his eyes and nodded slowly, “I must ask you how you came upon such a rarity.”

Velle looked at her feet, “I can’t say…”

“Hm…” Yen Sid hummed. 

"I-i won’t let the book fall into the wrong hands, that’s why I cast the spell in the first place.” Velle added quickly.

“Very well…” The next few minutes Master Yen Sid described to Velle how to recall the book. When she was ready, she tried the spell and was elated when her bracelet glowed purple and the book reappeared on Yen Sid’s desk. “Vellum, should you ever need a safe place to lay your head...please know that this tower welcomes you.”

Velle smiled and nodded at the elderly master, “I gotta go, I’m going to master all the magic in this book. That’s how I’ll save my friends, I just know it!” She concealed the book again and turned to leave, but the sound of clattering grabbed her attention. Her wayfinder fell out of her pocket, “Huh?” Velle bent to pick it up, she remembered the night of the Paopu Festival. ‘ _What was that world called again? Oh right, Destiny Islands!’_

She stood outside the tower and nodded to herself, Destiny Islands would be her next destination. She tapped her armor and summoned her glider, the next thing she knew she was on her way to the islands. She didn’t know what exactly drew her to the world but her heart told her to go, so she did. And every mile nearer she got she felt like she was getting closer to Ventus.

When she reached the world, Velle tapped her armor to disengage and dropped to her feet on the soft white sands of Destiny Islands. The sun was shining bright and the breeze rustled her hair in the wind. She smiled to herself and took a deep breath of the salty air.

“Woah! Are you an angel?” a young voice asked in wonder.

Velle jumped and turned around to see two small boys one with brown spikey hair and one with shaggy silver hair. Velle giggled, “Of course, not.”

“B-but you fell from the sky!” The brunette countered.

“Uh…” Velle paused. How was she going to explain that? She looked up to see several palm trees lending the island shade. “I just jumped down from a tree!” She sighed internally, her quick thinking always got her out of trouble.

“See, Sora. I told you she wasn’t an angel.” The silver haired boy snickered.

“Hey! It’s not funny, she coulda fooled me. I mean look at how pretty she is! My mom told me that angels were beautiful.” Sora argued.

“Aw,” Velle sighed. The scene unfolding in front of her was adorable. “Thank you, Sora, was it?”

Sora nodded, “Yup! And that’s Riku!”

Riku stood and nodded to her, “You look really familiar.”

Velle looked at them both closely before grinning, “Hm… you two too!” 

“So what are you doing here on this island?” Sora asked curiously. “Most of the adults stay on the mainland.” 

Velle’s eyes widened before she giggled again, “I’m not an adult!”

Sora blushed, “Oh, sorry.”

“I’m looking for a quiet place to read my book where no one will bother me. Do either of you know a good spot on the island?” Velle asked with a wink.

Sora gasped with excitement, “I do! I do! I do!” He groaned when he received an elbow to the stomach from Riku. “Ow, Riku, that wasn’t very nice.”

“Shut up, idiot, that’s our secret!” Riku hissed.

Velle frowned, “Hey, Sora’s right, that wasn’t very nice of you, Riku.” 

Riku blushed and looked down, “S-sorry Sora.”

“If it’s a secret I promise I’ll keep it a secret too!” She reassured the silver haired boy.

Riku thought for a moment and then gave her a reluctant sigh as he pointed behind her to a waterfall. “It’s behind the waterfall, you promise you won’t tell anyone?”

Velle grinned and scooped up Riku’s pinky with her own, “Pinky promise!”

“Sora!” A voice shouted.

“Riku!” Another voice yelled.

“Dinner!” They called in unison.

“Aw man!” Sora whined.

“It’s alright Sora, we’ll come back tomorrow.” Riku told his friend.

“But we just met the angel!” Sora complained.

“She said she’s not an angel!” Riku hissed.

Velle grinned, “I wish I was an angel, but sadly I am not.”

“C’mon Sora!” Riku urged, he walked over to the dock and started to untie their boats. “Mom’s gonna be mad if I’m late again!”

“B-but, I don’t think we should leave her alone...it’s gonna be dark soon…” Sora faltered, the four year old looked up at the setting sun on the horizon.

Velle snorted, “It’s okay Sora! I’m not some damsel in distress, I’ll be fine!”

Sora’s eyes widened, he had a strange feeling of Déjà vu. Velle paused and smiled, the young boy’s eyes looked just like Ventus’s. “Sora! Come on, you’re gonna get me in trouble again!” Riku yelled.

Sora shook his head, “Well...if ya say so. You’re the grown up. Will you be here tomorrow?”

Velle rolled her eyes, “I’m not an adult, trust me, the real adults remind me all the time. And maybe, just check for me in your secret spot!” Velle looked over at the impatient Riku, she smiled and waved her hand at him. “I promise I’ll keep your spot a secret, Riku!”

“Sora!”

“Riku!”

Riku cringed at the sound of his angry mom and Sora jumped. “Whoops! Gotta go! See ya later, angel!” Sora called over his shoulder as he ran to his unimpressed friend. 

“My name’s Velle!” She shouted. “...not angel…” She mumbled with a snort. Something about those two boys seemed so familiar, she’d wondered if she’d seen them at the Paopu Festival. Even as they rowed away in their little boats back to the mainland she could feel the warmth of their light shining back at her. Velle sighed happily as she turned to where Riku had pointed before. “It’s good to know me and Mickey aren’t alone…” She whispered, she could feel that someone had granted both boys the power to wield the keyblade. She wondered if it was one of her friends, she reached the waterfall and saw a small hole in the cliff beside it. 

She knelt on the ground and peered inside, “This can’t be it…” but sure enough the hole got bigger and led to some kind of cave. 

Velle exhaled heavily, “I hope I can fit…” she crawled into it and was relieved when the mouth of the cave began to widen. When she could she stood fully and examined her surroundings.

She smiled at the doodles carved on to the wall, that must have been Sora and Riku’s doing. Her eyes fell on something strange, inside the cave was a large wooden door with no door knob. Velle narrowed her eyes at the oddity, she took a step closer and she noticed a random paopu fruit laying in the corner of the cave. She stopped in her tracks, she didn’t care where that door led. She needed to stop goofing off and learn the spells in the book so she could save Ventus. She wished he was here, then they could share the Paopu fruit like she’d meant them to from the beginning. Velle sighed and summoned her keyblade, tonight she would not sleep, nor would she sleep tomorrow. Velle wouldn’t rest until her friends were beside her again.

She thrust her keyblade in the air and bellowed, “Reveal!” 

Bright purple stars rained down on her from the tip of her keyblade and she watched them in awe as they seemed to dance around her. On the ground just in front of her the book of magic began to materialize. 

“Alright!” Velle said, sitting on the ground with her legs crossed. “Time to get to work.”


	39. The Interim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velle is startled awake by a four year old Sora inside his and Riku's secret spot. She plays a round of sword fight with them and when they leave she is mortified to see Xehanort blocking her entrance into the cave. After a brief fight with her former Master she is captured and possessed. Ten years pass and she is loss under Xehanort's control, until a strangely familiar fourteen year old boy with brown spiky hair stumbles into Traverse Town. Something takes over Sora and his keyblade emits a light that pieces the distance. The light hits Velle in the chest and frees her from Xehanort's possession to her shock and surprise she is back in control after ten long years. She is told by Braig to hide in the Land of Dragons for the time being and continue to train. She travels to the new world where she meets Fa Mulan.

“Hey Riku! I found her!” A young voice jolted Velle from her sleep.

“Aw, man! I wasn’t supposed to fall asleep!” She grumbled to herself. She’d been practicing from the book all night and must have exerted her energy and passed out. “I need to get stronger than this…” She mumbled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“Sora? Where are you?” Another voice called.

“In here!” Velle looked up to see the young brunette boy she’d met the day before. The other boy, Riku, was just crawling into the cave. He stood when the cave mouth opened and walked over to Sora and Velle.

“Hiya, sleepy angel!” Sora grinned.

Velle snorted and pushed her mane of purple hair to the side, “ I told ya already, I’m not an angel. My name’s Velle.”

“Hiya, sleepy Velle!” Sora corrected himself with a cheeky grin. The violet haired keyblade wielder couldn’t help but grin, something about the little boy reminded her so much of Ventus.

“Hiya Sora, Hiya Riku,” She greeted with a silly grin, the silver haired boy waved.

“Whatcha doing in here?” Sora asked, he locked his hands behind his back and rocked on his feet.

“I was reading...but I must have fallen asleep.” Velle explained, she looked around for the book of magic and was relieved to see it lying beside her. She sighed and picked it up, “What are you guys doing in here?” Velle asked in return.

“Sora wanted to come look for you, he wanted to see if you were real.” Riku rolled his eyes with a smirk. The little boy reminded her of Terra, she grinned at him too.

“Um, um, um….” Sora stammered. “Since...you  _ are _ real...do you wanna play with us?”

Velle raised her eyebrows and Riku scoffed, “Of course, she doesn’t wanna play with little kids Sora. Leave her alone.”

“Sure!” Velle chirped.

“Really!?” Sora exclaimed, his eyes growing large with excitement.

“Yeah, why not? I could use a break.” She replied. “I’ll be right out behind you, I just have to do something really quick.” Velle watched them crawl out and then summoned her keyblade. She held it above her head and closed her eyes. “Conceal!” The book slowly retreated into her bracelet and she dismissed her keyblade. Velle crawled out from the cave after them and stretched with a groan. She cracked her neck from side to side and bent down to the little boys level. “So whaddya wanna play?” 

Sora immediately held up a wooden sword, “Sword fight!”

Velle’s eyes widened in surprise before she giggled, “Sure!...But I don’t have a sword.”

Suddenly there was a wooden sword thrust in her face, “Here, you can use mine, if you promise to play a round with me next.” Riku offered, he was looking away with a blush on his cheeks. 

Velle’s eyes crinkled with her smile, he must have been shy. “Of course!” 

Velle took the wooden sword in her hand and stood opposite of Sora. The excited brunette boy grinned and Riku stood on the side. “I’ll start the countdown,” he stated. “Three...Two...One...GO!”

Sora sprinted towards Velle, he jumped up and thrust the wooden sword at her, “Hyah! Take that!” he squeeked.

Velle backed up in surprise and blocked his attack, the child was a pretty heavy hitter. She was taken aback at his speed, when he pulled the sword back and hit her in the shin. “Ow! Oh, now you’re askin’ for it!” She teased.

“You lost your leg, you have to hop!” Sora chirped.

Sora charged at her again but Velle hopped to the side, she stuck him in the ribs lightly with the sword. He fell to the ground dramatically , “I win!” Velle grinned.

“Aw...you got me!” Sora croaked as he pretended to die.

“Alright Sora, it’s my turn.” Riku stepped up to them and took a hold of the ‘dead’ brunette’s sword. “Ready?” He asked.

“I’ll count you down!” Sora exclaimed abruptly, he hopped to his feet and ran over to the sidelines. “Three...Two...One...GO!”

“Here I come,” Riku said as he ran up to Velle. She was shocked by the boy's speed, who were these two kids? The silver haired boy thrust his sword forward but Velle bent over into a backflip to get away from him.

“Hey! She’s really good!” Sora yelled with excitement.

“Hn.” Riku jumped and swung the wooden sword at her and Velle quickly blocked it. He kept hitting her with it as fast as he could. Unbeknownst to her, he was backing her up to the edge of the ledge they were fighting on. One more hard hit, she blocked him and took a step back. The older violet haired girl gasped when she felt nothing underneath her and she fell into the ocean.

“Ah!” She shouted. Velle’s head dunked under the water and she bobbed to the surface to see Sora and Riku peering over the edge. 

“Are you okay?” Riku asked with a grin. “By the way...I win!”

Velle glared at the young boy and spat a stream of water at him before floating on her back. “That was a cheap shot.”

Sora giggled and dove into the water with her , “Come on Riku! The water’s fine!”

He sighed, “I’d love to, but we gotta go.”

“Aw, so soon?” Velle asked.

Riku nodded “We’ll be back after school though.”

“Aw...do we gotta?” Sora pouted.

“Yes. Come on, now you gotta dry off too.” He frowned at the brunette.

Velle and Sora waded back to the shore, she waved goodbye to them while they rowed away in their little boats. Velle sighed and looked out at the horizon, this small island was truly beautiful. She turned and her gaze fell on the Paopu tree and her smile faded. Right, she was here for a reason. She needed to get back to work, needed to practice the magic in the book. 

Velle trudged towards the cave, she stopped in her tracks when her eyes fell on a mysterious hooded figure. The figure was hunched and wore a black coat identical to the one Braig and Vanitas would give her to get her through the dark corridor.

“Who are you!?” She demanded, summoning her keyblade. The figure began to chuckle and Velle’s eyes widened in realization. “Xehanort!”

She turned on her heel and ran in the opposite direction, sliding to a halt when the hooded Xehanort reappeared in front of her holding his keyblade. “Come now, Vellum. You can do better than that, can’t you?” He thrust his keyblade forward shooting balls of darkness toward her. 

“Reflecta!” Velle shouted. A sudden barrier appeared around her and bounced Xehanort’s attack back, stunning him briefly. She ran towards the cave again, surely he didn’t know about it. Velle dropped to her knees and crawled through the entrance of the cave. When she stood she gasped, her former master was standing in front of the mysterious door with his hood down, revealing his smirk. 

Before she could move he grabbed her throat and lifted her in the air, “Too slow...you still have a lot to learn Vellum. Now...come along with your Master, we have work to do.” He sneered. 

“I’ll never help you! Let me go!” Velle screamed as she felt unbearable pain overcome her, her body was engulfed in darkness. 

“Hn.” Xehanort dropped her to the ground and when the darkness dissipated Velle was left huddled on the cave floor. Velle’s hair was silver, she lifted her head to look at Xehanort. Identical yellow eyes met, “Welcome back. Time to go, Vellum.”

Xehanort held his hand up and summoned a dark corridor. Velle stood to her feet and robotically walked into the portal, followed by her former Master.

_... _

_ Those little boys… _

_... _

_ I’ve met Riku and Sora? _

_... _

_ There’s something more that I’m missing... _

_... _

_ I can feel it in my heart. _

_ … _

_ But what is it? _

_... _

The next memory that resurfaced Velle found herself back in Traverse Town standing on the roofs of one of the many buildings, near the first district. She was still possessed by Xehanort by the looks of her silver hair, beside her stood a taller hooded figure. The moon was full and large as it shone down on the traveler’s town. Velle’s gaze fell on a fountain, with a smirk she turned to the hooded figure.

“It’s only a matter of time before he comes this way.” She spoke in an even voice. “And then the Guard Armor will finish him for good. Every light we snuff out will benefit the Master's end goal.”

“I don’t know...I think the little kid’s got spunk. He might prove you wrong,” The hooded figure spoke, Velle recognized the voice instantly, it was Braig. 

She turned around with a blank expression, “Hn. We’ll see about that.”

A young boy sprinted into the second district, he had brown spiky hair and toted the Kingdom Key in his hand. A white duck in blue and a lanky dog in green rocketed off of a balcony and onto the brunette. Braig smirked beneath his hood, he turned to Velle and put a hand on his hip.

“Well, now’s your chance if you want to start the party.” He prattled.

Velle didn’t respond, but she raised her arm and stone pillars raised around the trio below, closing them in. She flicked her hand, summoning several heartless to attack. The two stood on the rooftop and watched the battle unfold hidden from view. 

_ … _

_ Sora, Donald, Goofy! _

_ … _

_ Why are Donald and Goofy here? _

_ … _

_ Sora’s so much older. _

_.... _

_ This must have been years after I was captured. _

_ … _

_ Why is he so important? _

_... _

Velle’s eyes narrowed when the trio finished off the last heartless. She raised her arm again and summoned the Guard Armor. Sora looked up, his bright blue eyes widened seeing something large falling from the sky. Piece by piece, the armor hit the ground and then bounced into place. Velle felt a hollow smirk pull at her lips as she watched Sora, Donald, and Goofy fend off the Guard Armor. In truth Velle was horrified, she would never have attacked the adorable little boy who used to call her an angel. 

As the fight continued, Velle’s jaw clenched, the trio was doing much better than she thought. She knew Braig wore a smirk beside her because he was right and she was wrong. She grimaced when Sora slammed his keyblade into the heartless one last time. It disappeared in a flash of light, leaving a pink crystalline heart floating into the atmosphere. The brunette keyblade wielder gasped as his keyblade raised against his will.

“Huh? What’s going on?” Sora asked, bewildered. His arm raised and pointed directly at the hidden Velle and Braig. The keyblade began to illuminate, a beam shot out from the tip and hit Velle directly in the chest. “What’s happening!?” Sora shivered, he felt like someone else was controlling his body.

“Ah!” Velle fell to her knees and clutched her chest.

“Velle!” Braig exclaimed. He looked back and forth between Sora and Velle, something about the boy seemed familiar to him. “Ventus? That’s you, isn’t it?” He muttered under his breath with a smirk.

“Ergh!” She growled. Her eyes shut tight and suddenly something inside her broke. Velle’s eyes snapped open and the yellow shrunk away to reveal green. Velle’s hair started to fade back to purple starting at her roots until finally the transformation travelled down to her ends. She gasped for air and used her arms to hold herself up. “Is this real?” she exclaimed, sitting back and looking at her hands. “Am I really in control?”

“Velle! Welcome back to the land of the living!” Braig quipped.

“Br-Braig?” she groaned.

“S’not Braig anymore.” He removed his hood to reveal a long black and gray ponytail and his signature eyepatch. “The name’s Xigbar now.”

“How long have I been out?” Velle grumbled, standing to her feet.

Xigbar winced, “...Uh...something like...ten years?” 

“What!?” Velle shouted. “You mean I’ve been under Xehanort’s possession for ten years!?” She jumped down to a balcony and looked at her reflection in the window, “But I look exactly the same…”

Xigbar landed beside her, “Magic’ll do that to ya.”

“I have to go.” Velle turned, but froze when she felt Xigbar grab her wrist. “Braig let me go,” She warned.

“Now, hold on a sec. And I told you it’s Xigbar now--”

“Fine. Xigbar... let me go.” She summoned her keyblade, she felt power coursing through her veins. Relief washed over her, being able to finally wield her weapon under her own free will. She had gotten a lot stronger since that fateful day in the Keyblade Graveyard.

Xigbar let go of her wrist, “I’m not tryna stop ya, kid!”

“Then what is it?” She asked, turning to face him.

“Once you split the old man’ll start looking for you again, he’s hell bent on using your light, little lady. It’s made things excruciatingly easy for him up until now.” Xigbar explained.

“What’s that supposed to mean? What’s so special about my light?” Velle asked, looking at the palm of her hands as if she could see a difference. 

“Doesn’t matter right now. The point is, all those spots you know, will be watched by him.” Xigbar finished.

“What am I gonna do, Xigbar?” Velle asked hopelessly.

“There’s a world I found, it’s pretty far from here, I think you’ll be safe there for a while.” He informed her. “Plus, I gotta run over there frequently for missions so I’ll be able to check up on ya.”

Velle narrowed her eyes suspiciously, “I don’t get it...why are you being so helpful?”

Xigbar rolled his one visible eye, “I told ya, I owe ya. That debt’s not gonna be paid until we get you back blondy.”

“Alright, tell me where I need to go.” Velle consented. 

“It’s called the Land of Dragons. Do you still have the book?” Xigbar asked with a raised eyebrow.

Velle’s eyes widened, she thrust her keyblade into the air, “Reveal!” She piped. Purple stars rained down on her from the tip of her keyblade and encircled her. The book appeared at her feet and she scooped it up in relief. “Yes, I do.” She breathed. 

“I see you’ve learned some tricks too, good. Go to the Land of dragons and train, master the spells.” Xigbar encouraged. Velle nodded and tapped her armor, summoning her glider and a portal before zooming off towards the Land of Dragons.

She touched down in the new strange world, she found herself in a small village. One look around and Velle knew she stuck out like a sore thumb, the townspeople looked at her and would whisper to each other behind their hands. Velle continued through the village quickly, she needed to get away from the people so she could focus on training. She trudged through the marketplace and reached a small development. The violet haired girl paused for a moment and admired a beautiful blooming Magnolia tree.

A sudden rooster crow caught her attention and her head shot towards a particular home.

“Little brother!? Little brother!” She heard a woman shouting and then the door opened and a small dog came bounding out of the house. The dog had a bag of chicken feed attached to his back and was running after a bone that was hanging over his head attached to a stick. Velle giggled to herself and noticed a woman with long black hair walk out of the house.

“That’s pretty clever,” Velle remarked to the woman.

She turned to her with a surprised expression before it melted into a smile, “Oh hello! Thank you, are you new around here?”

Velle blinked, “Um...yes. I’m just looking for a nice quiet, private spot to train. My name is Vellum but you can call me Velle.”

The woman looked interested, “Hi Velle, I’m Mulan...Fa Mulan, and this is my family's home. What are you training for?”

“I’m...I’m a soldier.” Velle lied quickly.

“A soldier? You really must not be from around here, it’s forbidden for women to join the Imperial Army.” Mulan chuckled.

“I-i...I’m not, I’m just here for some peace and quiet so I can train and then I’m going to go back home.” Velle explained. 

“Oh well there’s a secluded wood just up ahead. If you’d like I can show you where it is when I’m done my chores.” Mulan offered.

Velle smiled, “I would really appreciate that, thank you!”

She nodded, “I’ll be back in a bit.” 

Velle watched the woman retreat before turning to look back at the Magnolia tree, it was truly a beautiful sight. She remembered sitting under the Paopu tree with Ventus and felt herself frown. She needed to stop getting distracted and get down to business. In truth, Velle was scared, she was scared that even her best effort would be useless. Xehanort was an ominous presence and his power frightened her. He’d taken control of her body several times.

“Does that mean, I have darkness in my heart like Terra?” Velle wondered aloud. There was a puddle left over from a previous rainfall in the middle of the dirt road. She leaned over it to look at her reflection, “I don’t feel evil...I don’t look evil...hm…” She thought for a moment. What exactly did evil look like? Her mind immediately snapped to Xehanort, her former Master was definitely sinister. However, her thoughts flickered to Vanitas. He was the incarnation of darkness and yet she still loved him. “But Vanitas was different--” Velle whispered to herself. “He cared about me...I think, otherwise he would have just killed me...right?” 

Velle chewed her lip in thought, “If he’s capable of that then maybe Master Xehanort is--...No! What the hell am I thinking!? Vanitas is special because he’s part of Ven, the two are nothing alike!” She scolded herself. Honestly, she was thankful there was no one near her because she would have looked insane. Velle leaned over the puddle again and examined herself, she tucked a piece of purple hair behind her ear. Her once bright green eyes were now dull and pained. The violet haired girl sighed and pinched her cheeks, pulling them slightly to give them a little color. “Come on, Vellum, look alive!” She whispered.

“Sorry it took so long, I had to talk my father into letting me go. I have to go meet the matchmaker later today and he’s worried I won’t be prepared.” Mulan called from behind her.

Velle turned around and smiled, the brunette girl was jogging towards her. “I didn’t even notice! Thank you for taking me to the woods, are you sure you’ll be prepared for your meeting? I don’t want to burden you.”

Mulan grinned and lifted her wrist, the sleeve of her hanfu slid down slightly to reveal something written in a language that Velle couldn’t read. Mulan winked, “Yeah, I’ll be fine!”

Velle raised an eyebrow as they walked down the road away from Mulan’s home. “What is that?” She asked curiously.

“It’s cheat notes,” Mulan smirked.

“Oh!” Velle grinned, she thought for a moment, “Hey, Mulan?”

“Hm?” 

“What’s a matchmaker?” Velle asked suddenly.

“You don’t know!?” Mulan exclaimed. Velle shook her head, confused. “Where are you from again?” 

Velle swallowed, “Oh...you know...around...” She smiled nervously at Mulan as they walked under a large wooden archway and into the trees.

“Right…” Mulan said suspiciously. “Well, it’s tradition here for families to send their daughters to the matchmaker to find a husband at a certain age.”

Velle’s jaw dropped, “What!? You can’t choose who you want to get married to!?”

Mulan’s smile faltered and she shook her head sadly. “I don’t particularly feel strongly towards it one way or the other. I’m just not like other girls, I’m not poised and dainty...I’m just...well...I’m just me.”

Velle snorted and shrugged, “Hey, don’t sound so upset! I don’t see anything wrong with you, you seem nice enough to me.”

Mulan smiled, “Thanks, Velle. I’m just scared that I won’t do well, no one really has that much faith in me...I just don’t want to dishonor my family.” 

Velle looked at the long haired brunette, she wore a sad smile as she peered into the woods. The lush greenery tickled Velle’s exposed skin while she continued down a path beside Mulan. It occurred to her that Fa Mulan needed someone to believe in her just like Ventus did. Velle grinned, “Don’t worry Mulan, I’m sure you’ll do great things! I believe in you.” 

Mulan’s face brightened, “Thanks, Velle!” She turned and pointed up the path. “It’s right this way, no one will bother you here.” 

Velle walked underneath a branch that Mulan held for her, she ducked and stood straight when she reached a clearing. There was a cliff that provided an awning that she could take shelter under and a large green moss field. “This is perfect!” Velle exclaimed.

Velle gasped as four shadow heartless rose from the ground, “Heartless! Mulan, stand back!” She summoned her keyblade and charged towards them, Velle skidded to a halt when two Soldier and three Emerald Blue heartless appeared alongside.

“Velle, what are they!?” Mulan exclaimed, running up beside her.

“They’re dangerous, just stay back, I’ll be fine.” Velle twirled her keyblade. She slashed at a shadow who suddenly shrunk back into the ground. “Damnit!” she cursed, Velle used the momentum from her attack to swing her weapon back and slam it into a soldier. She flipped forward and aimed her keyblade at a group of heartless. “Terror!” A light shot out of her keyblade and the heartless scattered. 

Velle took the opportunity to cut down each one until she was left with one Emerald Blue. She narrowed her eyes and thrust her keyblade in the air, “Firaga!” The heartless was engulfed in flames, it exploded in a flash of light and released the crystalline heart inside. Velle snorted, proud of herself, and blew the smoke from her keyblade before it also disappeared. 

“Wow! That was great!” Mulan exclaimed while jogging towards her. “What were those things?”

“They’re called heartless, stay away from them, they can really hurt you.” Velle explained, she tossed her hair to the side and dusted off her clothes.

“You really are a soldier, aren’t you!” Mulan bubbled.

Velle smiled, “Something like that, yeah.”

“Wow, that’s amazing! Well, I need to get going, my mother will be furious with me if I’m late to the matchmaker. There’s a waterfall just a few yards back that way if you need anything to drink.” Mulan informed her as she turned to run back to the village.

“Wait! Mulan!” Velle exclaimed, the brunette turned. “Don’t tell anyone about me....some people might not understand me.”

“I won’t, I promise!”

“Good luck!”

“Thank you! I’ll come tell you about it when I get back!” Mulan waved over her shoulder and jogged out of sight.

Velle turned towards the cliff and summoned her keyblade again, she held it above her head and bellowed, “Reveal!”

She spent the next few months in the Land of Dragons with no contact from Xigbar. Her friendship with Mulan grew stronger. She began to master more and more of the magic from the book she’d received from Daybreak Town. Velle was sometimes shocked at how easy it was for her to pick up these spells, almost as if she’d known them all along.

Velle sat beside the waterfall behind her camp, it was raining but she didn’t mind, she admired the power of the flowing fall. “Okay…” Velle exhaled heavily, “Time to train again.” Slowly she waded into the water walking closer and closer to the fall. She was now shoulder deep and could feel the water splashing onto her face. It was cold but she welcomed the refreshing feeling. Velle found that she could increase her physical and mental endurance by meditating under the waterfall. She climbed carefully under the rushing water and sat cross legged. She exhaled again and placed her hands carefully in her lap while she cleared her mind.

Velle found her mind often wandering to the story of the Keyblade War her father had told her about when she was young. Even if Xehanort swore she didn’t have a father, she remembered the story. The ultimate battle between light and darkness and what it would mean if either side one. She’d fought many heartless in the Land of Dragons and recently she’d seen new foes. Weird white slippery creatures that were stronger than the heartless. She didn’t have much trouble defeating them, but they’d taken her by surprise the first time. Even this world, as far as it was from The Land of Departure, was touched by the darkness. Something had to be done to save it. She had noticed more heartless than usual.

“Velle!” Mulan’s shrill voice startled the violet haired girl, her eyes snapped open to see her frantic friend.

She stood and dove into the water, swimming to the shore. “Mulan, what’s wrong?” 

She was soaked to the bone, her hair plastered to her forehead. “I need your help!”

Velle stood beside her, “What happened?”

“It’s my father! The imperial army has drafted him. The Huns have invaded the land!” Mulan explained.

“They did what? But he’s an old man, that would be a death sentence!” Velle sputtered.

“One male from every family must go if they are called, my father is the only man.” Mulan replied.

“But--”

“I have a plan, but I need your help.” Mulan cut her off.

“What kind of plan?” Velle asked skeptically, crossing her arms over her chest. She’d gotten to know Mulan well enough to know that, as grand as her schemes were, they were often not thoroughly thought through.

“I’m going to go in his stead, I just want you to help me learn how to wield this--” She revealed a sword from behind her back.

Velle took a step back, “Mulan...where did you get that?”

“It’s my father’s sword…” She mumbled.

“You stole your dad’s sword? Mulan!” Velle scolded. “This will never work, you said yourself that the Imperial Army doesn’t allow women to fight.” 

Mulan pulled her hair to the side and unsheathed the sword, in one swift motion she cut her hair. She took a green ribbon out of her hanfu and tied her hair in a bun. “I look like a passable man when I put the armor on, I swear.”

Velle furrowed her brows, “What if they find out!?”

“They won’t! I’ll be extra careful, I just need your help with swordsmanship. I need to look like I’ve at least held a sword before.” Mulan pleaded.

“I can’t, in good conscience, let you go. I’m coming with you.” Velle decided.

“What!? No way! They’ll definitely be able to tell if you come. No offense, Velle, but you look like a little girl.” Mulan countered.

“No way, I’m coming, we’re friends, Mulan. We go to war together, I won’t let you go alone. And wait, hold on, let me show you.” Velle braided her hair into a long braid like she’d seen some of the village men wear. She looked at her reflection and grimaced, she still looked like a little girl. She picked up a handful of mud and smeared it on her face to make it dirty.

“What are you--” Velle looked at Mulan, “Well...I mean...kind of if I squint.” She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head.

“Shut up, Mulan, you’re not going alone.” Velle glared.

“Fine, but I leave tonight so we have to take Khan.” Mulan agreed reluctantly.

“Where is Khan?” Velle asked, looking around for the black horse. 

“Back at your camp, come on, we need to move before my father finds out.” Mulan led Velle to Khan, they hopped atop of the poor horse and galloped towards the Imperial camp.


	40. The Land of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulan and Velle begin their journey to the Imperial Army's training camp. They run into Sora, Donald, and Goofy when Sora and Donald rush in to fight Mushu's shadow, thinking it was a heartless. Velle and Sora quickly become friends and Sora soon notices an odd fixation for the violet haired keyblade wielder. He doesn't understand the mixed emotions he feels, he knows his heart belonged to Kairi. Yet, for some reason Velle made his heart ache. He felt an odd desire to take care of her even though she clearly didn't need his help.

Mulan and Velle sat in a clearing just outside the army’s camp. Khan, Mulan’s horse, looked bored and completely unimpressed as the two prepared for how they would talk and act once they were in a camp full of men. Velle sighed and leaned against the rock that the horse was resting his head on.

“Okay, try it again, Mulan. I think we’re really close!” Velle encouraged.

“Okay, okay...How’s this?” Mulan puffed her chest out dramatically and cleared her throat. “Excuse me, where do I sign in--Ah! I see you have a sword! I have one too!” She patted the hilt of the sword fastened to her waist. “They’re very manly and tough!” She moved to unsheathe the sword but lost her grip and the weapon clattered to the ground with a clang. Before Velle could say anything Khan through his head back and landed on the ground, neighing so loud it sounded like he was laughing at Mulan.

Velle glared at the horse, “Well, that’s not very helpful, Khan!” 

When the horse didn’t let up Mulan took her shoe off and threw it at the horses head with a clonk, “I’m working on it, alright!” The brunette girl sighed and walked to peek through the bamboo thicket and look down at the camp. “Aw, who am I kidding...it’s gonna take a miracle to get us into the army...I mean, sure, there’s me...but you, Velle...you’re a whole other lost cause...” Mulan turned and gestured to the violet haired petite girl who was swimming in the pair of imperial armor they borrowed from Mulan’s father. 

Velle sighed in defeat, “I know...”

Suddenly an explosion behind them caught their attention, the two girls snapped their heads in the direction of the fire. “Did I hear someone ask for a miracle!?” The shadow of a giant ferocious dragon was painted against a large rock as it spoke, “Let me hear ya say AH!”

“Ah!” Mulan shrieked as she turned and ran to hide behind a boulder. Velle immediately summoned her keyblade.

“That’s close enough!” The dragon conceded. He continued his speech to Mulan and Velle narrowed her eyes. She looked around, something wasn’t right, if the dragon was that big she’d be able to see him somewhere through the bamboo. She furrowed her eyebrows and took a few steps forward, quietly she walked behind the rocks to see a small red dragon. “Who am I? Who am I!” He shouted, “I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful...the pleasurable--Ack! Let me go!” 

Velle raised an eyebrow and grabbed the dragon by the scruff of his neck before holding him up to Mulan. “What a mighty dragon!” She gushed sarcastically before dropping it on the ground. Khan, scared that the dragon was a mouse, began to stomp on the red shrimp of a creature. Mulan pushed the horse away to give the creature some room to breathe. She knelt down and picked the dragon up, “Mulan, your ancestors sent a lizard to help you?”

“Hey! Hey! A dragon!” he snapped,brushing Velle’s hand off of him. “DRAG-GUN, not a lizard...I don’t do that tongue thing.” He pretended to slither his tongue while he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Whatever you say Drag-gun, we need to get moving if we want to make it to the camp by roll call.” Velle scooped the dragon up and put him on her shoulder.

“It’s Mushu!” he snapped.

“Fine, Mushu...Well as you can see, we need all the help we can get, and...uh...hello there?” Velle knelt down to see a little cricket by her foot that seemed to be listening to her every word. “Can you understand me?” The cricket seemed to smile and nod, “Do you wanna come too?” It nodded again and Velle scooped him up too. “Guess it’s gonna be a party, Mulan.” Velle grinned. 

Mulan sighed, “Good, maybe we can use them as a distraction because there’s no way the army will believe we’re men…”

“Oh, come on, Mulan...I think there’s something I’ve been practicing that might help us, but for now we have to keep going.”

The two continued through the bamboo thicket with their new additions. After some time Mulan stopped to peek through the bamboo again. She let out a gasp and Velle ran to her side to see what she was seeing.

“Oh my god...” The violet haired girl gasped as her eyes fell on the remains of a newly burned village. “This was recent...” She commented she could see a large man standing amongst the ruins of the village. Suddenly another explosion from behind them made Velle summon her keyblade and stand in front of Mulan. Velle looked less than impressed when she saw it was Mushu again.

“See that, guys? It’s Shan-Yu, leader of the Hun army! C’mon girls this is your big chance!” Mushu cheered, “I can see it now Fa Mulan and Velle...what’s your last name?”

Velle snorted, “It’s just Velle.”

“Alright, I can work with that! Fa Mulan and Just Velle whups public enemy number one! Ya’ll are gonna be famous! I’m talkin’ A list!” 

Velle sighed and ran a hand through her purple hair, “You can keep me out of the headlines...I’m technically not even supposed to be here.” She snickered.

“That’s fine, more credit for Mulan!” Mushu cheered. 

Mulan peeked back through the bamboo at the man who was now walking away, “Mushu, I’m not sure...I haven’t even joined the army yet. I have to take my father’s place to preserve the Fa family honor...I just hope we don’t get discovered…” Mulan looked at Velle with worry.

“Whatever! You’re just scared!” Mushu denounced.

“Aren’t you?” Mulan asked.

Just then three people walked into the clearing, a large dog in green stopped dead in his tracks when he saw them. “Huh?” He asked curiously as he noticed Mushu’s fire display. Mushu’s shadow was large and it’s eyes were red. A boy with spiky brown hair who was with the dog stopped and knelt to whisper to a white duck in blue.

“A heartless?” The duck asked quietly.

The boy nodded, “Let get the jump on ‘im!” the boy decided.

The dog looked worried, “Gwarsh, maybe we better look before we leap!” However, the other two disregarded him and charged towards Velle and Mulan.

“Rah!” the boy growled, Mulan gasped and jumped back. Mushu hopped out from the fire and into Mulan’s hands as she sheltered them both from their imminent doom. 

Velle summoned her keyblade and stood in front of the two cowering forms, “Not so fast! Who are you!?” She growled. She froze when her eyes landed on the brunette, he was the spitting image of Vanitas. Her heart began to race with excitement until she noticed something off. This boy had big blue eyes and brown hair, not yellow and black. “Who are you?” She repeated.

The three intruders stopped dead in their tracks when Mushu jumped into Mulan’s arms. “Is that Mushu?” The dog asked happily.

“You know Mushu?” Velle stammered.

“That’s right! I know you heard of me! I’m little, lethal, and legendary!” He goded. “Now, y’all scram before I get my dragon dander up.”

“Hey, Mushu! We missed you!” The boy greeted with a wave. Velle regarded him warily, why did this boy look so much like Vanitas...but his eyes...his eyes were almost identical to Ventus. 

“Well you better HOPE I MISS YOU, or else you’re--you’re-- SORA! DONALD! GOOFY!” Mushu finally stopped rambling to look at them, Velle scrunched her nose up, even their names sounded familiar.

“Do you know them?” Velle asked, lowering her keyblade just a bit. 

“Know them!?” Mushu hopped off of Mulan’s shoulder. “Man, we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together! Yeah, you know I’ve helped these guys out of a lot of tight spots. ‘Cause I’m a mighty dragon, right!?” He walked over and leaned against the boy’s leg. 

He took a step back, causing the dragon to fall. “Something like that...” The brunette boy chuckled. “And...you two are?” Sora asked as his eyes fell on Mulan and Velle. 

Mulan stood, “I’m mulan! Ah! Uh...I mean,” She cleared her throat and spoke in a low voice, “Um, no. I mean--”

“Ping!” Mushu suggested from the ground. 

“Mulan Ping?” Donald asked, crossing his arms over his chest in disbelief.

“Just Ping!” Mulan clarified. “I am Ping, son of Fa Zouh!”

“And you?” Goofy asked Velle, something about her seemed very familiar to him but he stayed silent about it.

“I’m--oh, hold on I want to try something!” She lifted her keyblade into the air and purple light began to rain down on her, her appearance changed and before them stood a male version of Velle.

“Woah! Velle?” Mulan gawked.

“Nope! I’m Voal, now!” Velle grinned.

“A Keyblade!?” Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

“Huh?” Sora stepped up to Velle and grabbed her hand, looking closely at her keyblade. 

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing!?” Velle snapped, she snatched her wrist away from the taller brunette boy and glared at him.

“Oh, sorry! I was just looking at your keyblade. Look! Me too!” Sora summoned his keyblade and threw it over his shoulder with an easy grin. His blue eyes closed happily and Velle couldn’t help but stare, the boy reminded her so much of Ventus. Her concentration slipped and the magic failed, Velle’s mascaline image melted off of her and returned to purple light before disappearing all together.

“Aw, man...I’m not that good at that spell yet...but I’ll get better!” Velle turned to Sora “Seriously!?” She gushed as she examined his Kingdom Key. “What a coincidence!?” 

Sora chuckled and scratched his cheek, “Yup! So how do you guys know Mushu?”

Mulan stood to her feet, “Mushu is one of my family’s guardians.”

“We didn’t know we were borrowin’ somebody as important as a family guardian!” Goofy apologized.

“Yeah! That’s right!” Mushu hopped on to Mulan’s shoulder. “And that puts you three up to your eyeballs in debt to Ping here! Well, guess what, Kiddies? It’s payback time!”

“...Mushu...” Velle warned.

“Aw, they don’t mind. Ain’t that right?” Mushu asked.

Sora put his hand on his chin in thought, “Hm...sounds fair.” He grinned at Velle and she felt her heart stop. Who was this boy?

“See, Ping here was just on his way to join the imperial army! We gotta find the other recruits over at the training camp.” Mushu explained.

“Would you join us?” Mulan asked in a deep voice. “It’ll be easier to fit in if we’re with guys, like you.” 

“What do you mean fit in?” Sora asked, confused.

“Uh-um...don’t you worry about that!” Mushu cut in.

Goofy put a finger on his chin in thought, “You’re pretendin’ to be boys, aren’t ya?”

When Mulan and Velle remained silent Donald and Sora turned to them and gawked, “You’re girls!?”

Mulan smiled triumphantly and Velle turned to her with a smirk, “See, I told you I could pass as one!”

Mulan frowned, “Maybe they’re not that good at judging after all…”

Goofy snickered, “Aw, don’t worry. I think you can pass with the spell, Sora is pretty oblivious.”

“Hey! Who are you calling oblivious!” Sora complained. The group chuckled at the poor brunette’s expense. 

Mushu rolled his eyes, “Those two would fall for anything...” 

“Hey!” Donald quacked as Mulan walked past them with Mushu on her shoulder.

“I’m right here!” Sora shouted.

Goofy chuckled and continued on behind Mulan, followed by Donald, then Sora, and finally Velle. She fell back from the group lost in thought. Sora looked identical to Vanitas, it couldn’t be a coincidence. What if he became Sora after he fought Ventus? No, that couldn’t be right...she felt it in her heart that Vanitas and Sora were not the same person. The brunette in question seemed to notice her lack of presence and slowed to walk beside her.

“Voal, right?” He asked innocently.

Velle snorted, “No, my name’s Vellum, but everyone calls me Velle. I’m gonna go by Voal once I get enough strength to cast the spell again.”

Sora counted the names she gave him on his fingers and sighed sadly, “That sure is a lot to remember...” Velle chuckled, “So...you have a keyblade?”

Velle summoned her keyblade and looked down upon it in admiration, “Yup! You’ve got one too?”

Sora summoned his as well, “Yup! I’ve only ever met one other keyblade wielder before.”

“Really? I know a few…” Velle conversed, thinking fondly of her friends.

“I’d love to meet them some time...sometimes it feels like I’m learning this keyblade stuff on the fly...” Sora mumbled. He put his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky as they walked. Velle smiled to herself, Sora’s mannerisms were very similar to Ventus’s. She closed her eyes and enjoyed a light breeze that tousled her hair, she could feel Sora’s warm light emitting from his soul. It felt familiar and safe in more ways than one. She then realized what he’d said and she opened her eyes.

“You don’t have a Master?” Velle asked, astonished.

“A Master?” Sora asked, confused.

“You know...someone to train you?” Velle explained.

“Uh...no, there are Master’s out there?” Sora asked with excitement. 

Velle frowned, “There were...I don’t even know what’s out there anymore...”

“Huh?” Sora examined the violet haired girl’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know...I think I’m homesick...and I miss my friends...” Velle sighed sadly. Luckily for her, Donald and Goofy were talking animatedly to Mulan and Mushu and no one had noticed their absence. 

“Where are your friends?” Sora asked sadly, she reminded him of himself.

“Um...there was this bad guy who was after us..he hurt them and now they’re hearts have basically been scattered...I came here to get stronger so I could go save them.” Velle sighed.

“That’s funny...”

“How is that funny?” Velle snapped.

Sora jumped, “I didn’t mean funny ha-ha, I just...well, I lost my friends too. There were these bad guys who were trying to steal the light from the worlds, they stole one of my friends...and convinced the other to join them but I knew something wasn’t right. Donald and Goofy helped me stop them...but...We still have to find my one friend...”

“Oh...I’m sorry I snapped at you...” Velle blushed.  
Sora grinned, “Don’t worry about it, I got thick skin. I can take it!” He paused and looked at her curiously, “I hope you don’t mind me saying this...but you’re really pretty...even with all that dirt on your face.” Sora snickered.  
Velle blushed a deeper shade of red, “Oh...um...thank you, but--”  
“I wasn’t coming on to you or anything, just an observation.” Sora smiled and looked back up at the sky. “When we find the King and Riku, I’ll finally be able to go home and be with Kairi” He smiled to himself.  
“Who’s Kari?” Velle asked curiously.  
“She was my friend, the one those bad guys took. It’s been so long since the three of us have been able to just be together...let alone relax.” Sora explained sadly.  
“I understand completely, I’m looking for all my friends too, of course...but there’s one that I’m looking forward to seeing the most...I really miss him...That’s why I’m here actually!” Velle quipped.  
“Why are you here?” Sora asked.  
“So I can get stronger. I need to get stronger so that I can find his heart and return it to him.” Velle mumbled almost to herself.  
“This guy must really mean a lot to you…” The brunette commented.  
“He does...he means more to me than anyone or anything…” Velle affirmed. Sora felt his heart start racing and the sudden urge to smile. He didn’t fight it, he smiled broadly at her as if she were talking about him.  
“I’m sure he feels the same,” Sora grinned.  
Velle looked at the brunette keyblade wielder, he was really something special. She’d never bonded with anyone so quickly she felt as if she’d known him for years. She smiled at him thankful to be bathed in his warm healing light, if only for a moment. “Thanks Sora…”  
“Wow, we really are alike, Velle!” Sora decided.   
“Yeah, I guess we are!” She conceded.  
“Hey, you two! What cha doin’ all the way back there?” Goofy called from ahead.  
Velle gasped and jogged with Sora to catch up, they’d apparently been lost in conversation and had fallen farther back than they’d meant to. “Sorry Goofy!” Sora apologized.  
“Ah!” Mulan’s scream grabbed their attention and the three sprinted towards her. Mulan, Mushu, Khan, and Donald were surrounded by black shadows.  
“Heartless!” Velle and Sora snarled in unison. They summoned their keyblades in a flash of light and charged towards the shadows. As they destroyed the heartless more spawned and took their place. The commotion and grabbed the attention of the odd white monsters Velle had come across a few times.  
“Nobodies!” Sora shouted in warning to Donald and Goofy.  
“Leave ‘em to me!” Donald replied. He jumped in the air with his magic staff above his head. “Fira!” The magician bellowed.  
The fire spell hit two nobodies but three more spawned, “There’s too many of them! Get Mulan and the others out of here!” Velle called to Sora.  
“No! I’ll fight too!” Mulan declared.  
“A-are you sure?” Velle stammered.  
“Positive!” Mulan replied with a look of determination.  
Just then a heartless pounced on her and Mulan swung her sword out, slashing the creature in half. “Nice! Alright let’s do this guys!” Velle cheered. A nobody swung near her and Velle jumped out of the way. “Waterga!” Velle shouted as she pointed her keyblade at the white wriggling creature. The attack was so powerful it engulfed the group of monsters in a bubble of water, when it dissipated several hearts floated into the sky.  
“Woah!” Sora gawked. “You’re strong!”  
Velle blushed “...I...thank you!” Her keyblade disappeared in a flash of light and she turned to Mulan. “You did great Mulan!”  
“Yeah Mulan! You did amazing!” Sora cheered.  
“Th-thank you guys!” Mulan stuttered, she was still pretty shaken up from the ambush. “The camp is right around the corner, maybe we should rest a little before we head over?” She suggested.  
Velle exchanged a look with Sora, Donald, and Goofy, knowing full well Mulan needed some time to hype herself up for the task ahead. “Sure, take all the time you need.” Velle sat on a small boulder as she watched Sora, Donald, and Goofy explore the area. Donald waddled up to her after a moment while Sora and Goofy continued to to search the area for any hidden treasures.  
“So...you got a keyblade, huh?” Donald asked curiously.  
“Yup, you’re friend Sora’s got one too!” Velle grinned and nodded towards the brunette who was standing on top of Goofy’s shoulders looking in a tree for god knows what.  
“Yeah...well there aren’t many keyblade wielders left you know…” Donald noted.  
Velle remained silent, what had Xehanort accomplished while she was under his control? Had he wiped out all the keyblade wielders so he would be the strongest? If she hadn’t broken out of his hold by chance would he have destroyed her too? No, she couldn’t think like that, she wouldn’t think like that. Her friends were not lost. Aqua needed help returning to the light, she had simply lost her way. Terra needed his friend’s help to break Xehanort’s hold on him. And Ventus’s wounded heart needed to be found and returned to his body. Velle would set things right, she knew now that she should have never let Aqua go to Terra alone.   
“Th-that’s...crazy...” Velle stuttered in response after a pregnant pause.   
“Yeaaah….Well, I heard you say you know a few keyblade wielders...” Donald continued suspiciously.  
Velle sighed, “I did...I haven’t seen them in a very long time...”  
“Oh...” Donald mumbled. “Sorry to hear that.” He added awkwardly. “Sorry to...you know...badger you...”  
Velle chuckled, “No, it’s fine, really. I get it, you just want to protect Sora. If someone’s out there hunting keyblade wielders then it’s better to be safe than sorry. I admire that…”  
Donald blushed, “Thanks! Boy, Velle...You sure look familiar...”  
“You think so too!?” Velle gawked. “We must have met before!”  
Donald shrugged, “Maybe in a past life?”  
Velle shrugged as well, “Maybe...” 

  
...  
If only someone had mentioned King Mickey--  
...  
Then maybe one of us would remember.  
...  
There’s no way I’ve run into these three so much--  
...  
And it’s just a coincidence.  
...  
Sora, why do you look like Vanitas?  
...  
Sora, why do you remind me of Ventus?  
...  
Sora, who are you?  
...

  
“Alright, Mulan, are you ready to go?” Sora asked after a while.  
“I-i think so…” She replied, unsurely.  
“It’s okay, Mulan. We’ll be right beside you and there’s strength in numbers.” Velle chirped, she patted her friend on the shoulder.  
“You’re right!” She forced a smile to her face and squared her shoulders back. “Alright, I’m ready to go!” Mulan started to walk forward in a very awkward motion.   
“Is that what it looks like when I walk?” Sora whispered to Velle, Goofy and Donald.  
Velle smirked, “She’s trying to walk like a manly man, Sora.”  
“Huh? I’m a manly--Hey!” Sora protested. “Not you too!” He complained when he realized Velle was poking fun at him.  
Goofy and Donald snickered and the group continued on to the training camp. They rounded the corner to see some other recruits, Mushu popped out of Mulan’s armor. “Remember girls, manly!” He reminded them. Mulan squared her shoulders again and continued walking in her odd fashion. Velle looked at her friend and shook her head slightly, she was sticking out like a sore thumb. Quickly, Velle hid behind a tent and summoned her keyblade.  
“Time to change,” She held the key above her head and closed her eyes, when she opened them she looked down at her arms. “It worked!” She cheered as she noticed her muscles become more toned. She hopped to action and ran to catch up with the group, just as she spotted Sora, Donald, and Goofy she saw a short stout man push Sora to the ground.  
“Hey! No cutting!” Sora shouted.  
“Get out!” Donald squawked.  
“Hey! What do you think you’re doing!” Velle sneered as she helped Sora to his feet.  
The short man growled and punched Sora square in the face. “Ah!” He exclaimed as he fell to the ground.  
“Hey!” Velle and Donald shouted. “Let’s get him!” Velle decided. The two pounced on the man and started beating him to the ground.   
“Back off!” The man growled and threw them off of him, but Velle was fast. Before he could react she was right back on him punching him in the face.  
“Don’t touch my friends!” She snarled. Mulan and Goofy watched helplessly as Velle and the short man fought, Donald jumped back into the fight.  
“Hey! A space in line!” A skinny man cheered, he walked beside an extremely large man who bumped the fighting trio to the side with ease.   
“I wonder what they’re serving for lunch.” The large man hummed.  
“Knuckle sandwiches!” The short man growled before punching Velle in the cheek.  
“That’s it!” Sora shouted as he jumped back into the fight. He pulled back his fist and punched the man square in the jaw before pulling his hair back and allowing Velle to get some punches in too. The skinny man who walked up with the large man somehow got pulled into the fight as well. Mulan watched in horror unsure of what to do.   
“Please!” Mulan begged.  
The group stopped and looked at her oddly, “Please?” The skinny man sneered.  
“What a girl!” The short man mocked.  
“Uh! I mean Knock it off!” She corrected herself.  
“Knock what off?” The man asked innocently.  
“You punched me!” Sora snapped.   
“Cutting in line!” Donald added.  
“What a shrimp!” The skinny man laughed.  
“Who you callin’ a shrimp, panda lips!? I’m a bonafide guardian dragon.” Mushu snapped, hopping out of Mulan’s armor. She looked around frantically and pushed him back in place.  
Mulan cleared her throat, “Let’s just get back in line, okay?  
“Who’s side are you on?! I just got slugged!” Sora shouted.  
“Want some more?” The short man antagonized.   
Velle glared and quickly swiped his legs out from underneath him, she leaned over him with a smirk. “Do you?” She asked slowly.  
“Haha! Thanks!” Sora patted her on the back.  
“Soldiers! Get back in line!” A stranger yelled. They turned to see a man with a sword walking toward them.  
“The captain!” The skinny man whispered. They all stood at attention immediately as the captain walked closer to them. Velle watched as the captain walked away and Sora balled his fist up, contemplating whether or not to sock the short man in the back of the head.  
Velle turned her head and gasped when she saw several shadows in front of them. “Heartless!” She warned as she summoned her keyblade. Sora, Donald, and Goofy jumped into action as well.   
Sora looked at the heartless warily before turning to Mulan, “Ping...I hope you’re ready.” He warned.  
“He’ll do fine!” Velle chirped before running after a group of heartless. Sora moved to stop her but Goofy put his hand on the brunette’s shoulder.  
“I think she’s gonna be fine on her own, hyuck!” Goofy assured.  
“But...”  
“Don’t worry, Sora, I think Velle is really strong...” Goofy interjected.  
“...Oh okay...if you say so...” he ran behind the guard dog but paused to shoot the violet haired girl a look. “...But something makes me not want to leave her on her own…” Sora shook his head and decided to listen to his heart. He left Ping to Goofy and Donalds capable hands and ran to help Velle. When he reached her he could tell that she in no way, shape, or form needed his assistance.  
“Sora? What are you doing here? Where’s Ping, Donald, and Goofy?” Velle asked as she dispatched of a shadow and landed gracefully on her feet.   
“I...I didn’t want to leave you on your own…” Sora admitted with a blush.  
Velle snorted and pointed her keyblade in front of her, aiming at a soldier heartless who was rushing towards her. “Freeze!” She shouted. A cold blast of arctic wind emitted from her weapon and froze the heartless in spot and with one quick swipe she hit it with her keyblade and it shattered. “I’m not some damsel in distress, Sora. I can handle myself--”  
Sora froze, he felt like he was experiencing deja vu for a moment. Even though Velle was disguised under her magic spell he could see a different version of her. Her long purple hair was loose and fell just past her waist. She wore a tight bodysuit with buckles and belts instead of the oversized armor. He watched in awe as her violet hair whipped around and she elbowed a shadow who was creeping up on her. “Watch!...out…” he mumbled the last part as his warning came too late.  
Velle jumped up and whacked a flying mage heartless, “Take that!” When she landed back on the ground, she turned and winked at the brunette. “Trust me, I’m fine. Ping’s the one we should be worried about.”  
Sora shook his head and tried to break out of his trance. “Y-you’re right! I’ll go back to them, just shout if you need help.”  
“Got it!” Velle shot him a smile over her shoulder. Sora lingered for another moment as if something was holding him rooted in place. He forced himself to run back to the others even though every fiber in his body told him not to go. When he reached his friends he noticed they were struggling with a few heartless.  
“I’m here guys, back off!” He shouted, casting a thunder spell to knock the heartless back a few feet.   
He felt as if he fought on autopilot, he was confused by the sudden strong emotions he felt for the violet haired girl. He had always formed strong connections with people but he’d never formed one so fast, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He genuinely cared for Velle, he didn’t want to see her get hurt. Sora considered himself a pacifist unless he had absolutely no choice. However, when he saw the short man punch Velle he became livid. It was as if something inside him snapped, forcing him jumped back into the fight and hooked the man in the jaw. When he watched Velle fight he was mesmerized by her beauty. He felt guilty immediately, he didn’t understand the emotions he was feeling. Kairi had always been the apple of his eye, but for a brief moment in time...Velle was the one thing that mattered.  
“I don’t get it...” he mumbled aloud as he jumped back after dispatching of another shadow.  
“Ya don’t get what?” Goofy asked as he blocked a red nocturne’s fire blast with his shield.  
“Huh?” Sora looked at Goofy, confused. “Oh nothing...” He launched forward and attacked a soldier heartless. He hadn’t meant to speak out loud, but his mind was reeling. It almost felt like he was feeling someone else’s emotions. Sora sighed as he shot a final fire spell at the last heartless. What was even going on anymore?  
“Hey guys! How’d you do?” Velle asked as she jogged towards the group.  
“We did great!” Donald exclaimed, jumping in the air.   
“Great!” Velle cheered.  
“It was all thanks to Sora...” Mulan admitted.  
“Well, I’m glad you left when you did!” Velle winked at the brunette. Sora turned his head quickly to hide his blush and noticed someone walking towards them.  
“It’s the captain!” He exclaimed.  
The captain stopped right in front of him, “You four. What are your names?”  
“Sora.”  
“Donald.”  
“Goofy.”  
“Voal.”   
The captain nodded at them, “You’re welcome in my troup. Your battle skills are encouraging.”  
Mulan cleared her throat, feeling left out. “I am the son of Fa Zouh--”  
“You should return home.” He cut her off. Velle’s attention snapped to her friend with worry.  
“B-but...That would dishonor my family!” Mulan protested.  
The captain turned to her with a cold look, “You’d rather dishonor my troops?”  
Velle’s eyes widened as she heard Mushu growl, “Ergh! Don’t make me--”  
Sora cleared his throat to grab the attention of their captain, “If Ping trains hard and does his best, he’ll get stronger in no time!” Sora assured him.   
“Hm...”  
“Sora’s right, just give us an assignment! We’ll show you first hand!” Velle joined. After a few well thought out remarks the captain finally conceded. Before they accepted their assignment the group left to train Ping a little more. When they returned, the captain informed them that they were to head to the summit to be the advance party to cut off the Hun invasion.  
Velle, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan trudged up the mountain side alongside the group of men they’d fought when they first arrived at camp. Velle suddenly ran into the large man and fell back onto Sora, who collapsed on Goofy, and Goofy landed on Donald who was smashed under the group.  
“Muh-muh-muh-monsters!” The skinny man stammered.  
“Huh?” Velle jumped back to her feet and summoned her keyblade. “Where?” She came around the large man to see three large heartless. “Sora, Donald, Goofy! I need your help!” Velle quipped.  
“You got it!” Sora hopped up and summoned his keyblade, followed shortly by Donald, Goofy, Ping, and the others. Velle and Donald charged towards a Nightwalker heartless while Sora, Goofy, and Ping headed towards a large Assault Rider heartless.  
The nightwalker heartless swiped its large claw at Velle and she dodge rolled out of the way. “Donald! Watch out for its claws!”  
“Okay! Fire!” Donald shouted as he swung his staff at the creature. It flung backwards from the force of the fireball.  
“Woah! That was just a fire spell!?” Velle exclaimed.  
“Once I remember the rest of my magic I’ll be even stronger!” Donald replied as he whacked the heartless with his staff.  
Suddenly a mage heartless flew into view and cast a blizzard spell. Velle through her keyblade in the air, “Reflect!” A barrier appeared around them and the blizzard spell shot back and killed the heartless. “Now for you!” Velle turned her attention back on the Nightwalker. Velle sprinted towards it, she hopped over the top of the heartless and pointed her keyblade at it. “Graviga!” The Nightwalker was smashed to the ground by an invisible force. Before it could move Velle slammed her keyblade down on the creature and destroyed it. Velle jumped back and watched the Nightwalker disappear in a wisp of darkness, leaving the crystal heart ascending towards the heavens.   
“Woah...You really are good...” Donald commented in awe.  
Velle giggled and threw her keyblade over her shoulder, “Thanks! It’s been a long time coming, trust me. Sometimes it feels like I’ve been training all my life...”   
“Voal! Donald!” Sora called as he ran up to them with the others. He felt like he could finally breathe now that he knew Velle was okay. Why was he acting like this? It was driving him crazy, he knew his heart belonged to Kairi...so why was he so enamored by Velle? The three imperial army soldiers they fought at the camp walked over to them.  
“Hey, you ain’t half bad.” The short stout man told Ping.   
“A man among men!” The skinny soldier added.  
“Thanks!” Mulan grinned.  
“I’m Yao,” The stout soldier introduced.  
“Ling!” The skinny man quipped.  
“And I...am...Chien Po…” The large man spoke slowly and pleasantly.  
“Ping!” Mulan replied. The three soldiers walked away and Mulan let her shoulders drop. “...But...the captain...” Mulan sighed hopelessly.  
“Captain!” Sora exclaimed as he strode over to them.   
“Ping sure did great!” Goofy commented.  
“You bet he did!” Donald added.  
Captain Li Shang thought for a moment before he spoke, “Hm...Fine. I’ll let you join my troops...But I’m still not convinced you have what it takes to be a worthy soldier.  
“Why not!?” Sora exclaimed.   
“It’s alright, Sora.” Mulan replied quietly. “I’ll find a way to show him what I’m made of. Just give me a chance.”   
“That’s the spirit Ping!” The captain encouraged.  
The troup reached a snow covered village on the way to the summit. They were ordered to rest at the village and the soldiers went their separate ways. Mulan, Velle, Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood behind a small hut, Mushu had crawled out of Mulan’s armor and was now standing in the snow.  
“Now's your chance girl! I just saw this real shady guy. And I just know it’s Shan Yu, even if he was wearing a hood.” Mushu informed them.  
“Shan Yu!” Mulan exclaimed.  
“That’s the Hun leader! We’ve gotta tell the captain!” Sora advised.  
“A hood?” Velle asked suddenly. “Are you sure it was Shan Yu?” Her mind immediately snapped to Xigbar. He did say he’d meet up with her eventually.   
“Of course, I’m sure! Don’t you think I’d know Shan Yu when I saw Shan Yu!” Mushu snapped.  
“Then all the more reason to tell the captain,” Velle mused.  
“Right!” Mulan agreed.  
“Wait! Wait! Wait-wait-wait! Everybody use their heads a sec.” The group paused and thought hard, what could Mushu possibly want them to think about? “Now, why are we here?” When no one answered he continued, “To make the captain see Mulan’s--I mean--Ping’s talents and bring honor to her family!” The group nodded in realization. “So, let’s find out where Shan Yu is by ourselves. Then if we’re lucky, we can fry him up good! Though just tracking the guy down should earn us our stars...Captain Musclehead will have to notice my girl!”  
The group deferred to Mulan on the final decision, after all, it was her family’s honor at stake. Mulan’s expression hardened and she nodded, “Okay, let’s go!” She said with finality.  
“We’ll go too.” Sora offered.  
“Me too!” Velle quipped.  
“Now we’re cookin’!” Mushu cheered. “Shan Yu is in a cave just outside this village.”  
“A-are you positive it’s Shan Yu, Mushu?” Velle asked him quietly as she walked behind the group to the cave.  
“Of course, I’m positive! Will you relax? This is just what Mulan needs to win over the captain!” Mushu assured. He quickened his pace and crawled up Mulan’s leg, taking his place back inside her armor. Sora had quickly picked up on Velle’s reluctance to believe that the hooded figure was Shan Yu.  
The brunette boy fell back to match her stride, “Hey.”  
“Hey?” Velle replied with a smile.  
“You didn’t seem too sure that the guy Mushu saw was Shan Yu...Why? Have you seen other hooded bad guys walking around?” Sora inquired curiously.  
“I...uh...no…” Velle lied quickly. She knew she was supposed to keep her odd friendship with Xigbar a secret. She didn’t completely understand why, but she felt like she owed it to him for giving her the book from Daybreak Town. “It’s just, how can you be sure someone is who you think you are if you don’t see their face?” She added.  
Sora shrugged, “I guess you’re right.”  
“Hey, Sora?” Velle said after a moment of silence.  
“Hm?”   
“I’m glad I met you...I feel like I’ve known you all my life...it’s weird…” Velle admitted quietly.  
Sora grinned and folded his hands behind his head as they walked, “Me too! I feel the same, like I’ve always known you...it really is weird!”   
The group reached the mouth of the cave and they entered. Scattered here and there were firecrackers and barrels, Sora even found some hidden treasure in the cave. They continued further until they could go no more.  
“Dead end.” Donald huffed. “There’s nobody here.”  
“You’re crazy, check again!” Mushu snapped.  
Velle shrugged, “Oh well...” She turned to Donald who shrugged as well and the two turned to walk back out of the cave.  
“Wait for me guys!” Goofy called, running behind them. Just as they reached the mouth of the cave they heard Sora.  
“Hey! Wait up!” He shouted. Suddenly the cave began to rumble and Velle ran back to see what was going on but ran smack into a barrier.  
“Huh?” She slammed her palms on the barrier but nothing happened.  
“Sora! Ping!” Donald and Goofy yelled.  
“Velle!” Sora shouted. Suddenly his eyes widened as he saw a hooded figure standing beside a large man behind his friends.  
“That’s Shan Yu!” Mushu exclaimed, popping out from Mulan’s armor.  
“Then who’s the guy in the hood?” Sora demanded as he summoned his keyblade. Shan Yu let out a malicious laugh before turning around and walking out of the cave, leaving the hooded figure.  
Velle gasped as she watched Sora and Ping being ambushed by a group of heartless. “Sora! Ping! Don’t worry I’m coming!” She summoned her keyblade but screamed when she felt a gloved hand around her mouth, pulling her backward.  
“Velle! No!” Sora bellowed. “Donald, Goofy! Help her! Please!” Sora choked, he felt his eyes sting. He was genuinely terrified of what would happen to Velle, but it was too late. The figure and Velle disappeared through a dark portal before Donald and Goofy could even turn around. Sora felt like the image of Velle’s outstretched hand and terrified wide eyes were burned into his memory. “Velle...” He whispered hopelessly, he felt his heart break in two...no not his heart...a heart inside of his own.


	41. Organization XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velle is ripped away from Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan by a mysterious figure. The figure takes her to a strange word where Velle see's Ventus is a black coat...no that couldn't be Ventus, could it?

Velle began to panic when she saw Sora and Ping trapped inside the cave. Her heart started to pound even more as she watched Sora’s eyes widen in fear. He opened his mouth to warn her about her oncoming danger but it was too late. Velle shrieked when she felt a smooth gloved hand cover her mouth and pull her back. She reached out for Sora who was also reaching out for her. Just as Donald and Goofy summoned their weapons and turned around, Velle disappeared in a portal of darkness with the stranger.

“Ah!” She hissed when the darkness seared her skin, she elbowed her captor in the ribs. The magic spell she’d cast to make her look masculine faltered from her lack of concentration. The hooded figure let out a familiar sounding groan as he threw a black coat over Velle’s body.

“Will you relax, killer? It’s just me!” Xigbar grunted.

“What the hell, Xigbar!?” Velle demanded, huddled underneath the black garment.

“I could ask you the same thing, put the coat and the blindfold on, we’ll hash this out on the other side.” He said while straightening up and pulling his hood down to reveal his face.

“Oh, you bet we will.” Velle reached into the pocket of the coat and tied the blindfold around her eyes. She slipped the coat on awkwardly, trying to let in as little of the darkness as possible. Then she allowed the taller man to escort her to the other side of the portal. When she felt the air change and heard the whoosh of dissipating darkness she elbowed Xigbar again

“Hey!”

“Hey!? Why did you scare me like that!?” Velle snapped. She’d never been to the world they were in currently, there was a vast night sky above them and they seemed to be standing on top of a metropolitan building among a sea of other buildings.

“What were you doing with that Sora kid?” Xigbar questioned.

“What do you mean?” Velle retorted. “I ran into him and he said he’d help my friend get into the army.”

“Yeah, and about that...What happened to keeping a low profile? I thought you were supposed to be training, not hiding out with the Imperial Army!” The mysterious man sneered.

“I...I was...I just got side tracked…” Velle admitted after a moment. She couldn’t let her friend face a war on her own, especially when she knew she could be persecuted if someone found out she was a woman.

“Ha. All you keyblade wielder’s do is get side tracked...It’s that path of light you’re on...always wanting to help people...What kind of life is that anyways?” Xigbar mused.

“A good life,” Velle countered. “Take me back, I need to help my friends!”

“No way! Especially not as long as Sora’s with them.” Xigbar shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. “Plus, you’ve already got a couple of friends who are waiting for your help…”

“What do you mean? What’s wrong with Sora?” Velle asked after a moment. “...And why do you know him? Why does he look exactly like Vanitas?” She rambled.

“Woah...questions, questions...” The tall man sang. “Well first off, Sora’s public enemy number one in the old man’s eyes.”

“Huh? Why would Xehanort care about Sora?” Velle asked curiously.

“Well, think about it...he did away with the rest of the keyblade wielders and had you under his control. He thought he was getting off scot-free until a new player entered the game.”

Velle raised an eyebrow, “Sora?”

“That’s right! All of a sudden some new hero of light appears and tries to dash the old man’s plans again. You don’t think he’s got eyes on him? You think that if you’re with that little storage box the big guy can’t find you!? It’s like walking with a giant sign saying ‘TAKE ME’! So...no, I’m not gonna take you back. I’m not gonna let you risk everything I’ve done--”

...

_ Storage Box? _

...

_ What is he storing? _

…

_ Why do those two words feel so important? _

_... _

“Everything you’ve done? What exactly have you done Xigbar!?” Velle snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

“Are you kidding me!? What haven’t I done?” Xigbar threw his hands in the air in exasperation. “What about saving you from that fight? Not turning you into Xehanort? Giving you the book!? What haven’t I done!?” He repeated stubbornly.

“First off, I never asked you for your help, you freak! I never wanted to be, quote, unquote, saved from that fight. In my eyes you’re just interfering! If it weren’t for you I might have been able to stop Vanitas!” Velle argued.

Xigbar laughed sarcastically, “Yeah right! Vanitas wanted me to take you away from the fight because he knew there was nothing you could do to stop him from going at your little boyfriend. He didn’t want you to have to see him as the monster he is. You don’t get it do you!? Xehanort is a dangerous guy, none of us can stand up to him...yet...and there are far greater threats to the balance of the worlds out there than one rogue keyblade master.”

“Who are you even, Xigbar or Braig or whatever!?” Velle interrogated. “And who’s side are you on anyways!?”

“I can’t tell you! And yours, obviously.” He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away stubbornly.

“Why not!?”

“It’s not my job to remind you little keyblade wielders of everything your tiny minds forget! It’s part of the job, if you want to be a keyblade master then you gotta unlock your memories on your own.” Xigbar huffed, still not looking at her. “And it’s Xigbar now, your old master stole my vessel’s heart so now I’m a nobody.”

“A what?” Velle snapped, she didn’t have time to learn new vocabulary.

“A nobody is what’s left when the heart leaves a vessel.” He explained.

“So...you don’t have a heart anymore?” Velle raised an eyebrow.

“Nope.”

“...Okay? But why do you know so much about the keyblade? How did you know about the book of magic? And what do you know about being a master?” Velle retorted.

Xigbar scoffed as if he was taken off guard by the question, “I used to be one, ya know...a keyblade wielder...but some jerk stole my keyblade and now I gotta wait for the opportune moment to take it back.”

“R-really?” Velle asked, her eyes widening in wonder. She couldn’t imagine the man in front of her being a keyblade wielder, but then again, he did say the body he was currently in didn’t look like the real him.

“I’ve said too much already--” Xigbar froze as he felt a presence approaching them. “Hide.” He hissed.

“What?” 

“Now!” The taller man pushed her behind a large fan on top of the building they were standing on and Velle crouched down.

“Xigbar, there you are. I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” An emotionless voice said. Velle’s eyes widened, that voice, Ventus? She slowly peeked over the fan to see familiar blonde hair. “What are you doing out here anyways?” The boy asked, looking around suspiciously. 

“I...uh...just...oh, you know...checkin’ the perimeter...makin’ sure we’re all safe and what not…” Xigbar lied lamely.

“Riiight...” The boy replied. “Well, stop being weird and come to the meeting. They’re waiting on us.” Velle peaked her head up just a little further to see the boy’s face, she gasped when her eyes landed on it. It was Ventus, her gasp caught the boys attention and his head snapped in her direction just in time for Velle to duck and hide again. “Huh?” He asked.

“Wha-what is it?” Xigbar stuttered.

“I thought I just heard and saw something behind that fan…” He took a few steps forward and Xigbar jumped in front of him.

“It was probably just a heartless...Just go on ahead, I’ll meet you there.” He shooed the blonde. The boy gave him a curious look before shrugging and hopping through the rooftops back to where he’d come from.

“Was that Ventus!?” Velle exclaimed, jumping out from her hiding spot.

“N-no!” Xigbar denied. “And I thought I told you to hide not spy!”

“Sorry...you’re right...he can’t be him...Ven’s locked away in the castle…” Velle mumbled in realization.

“Speaking of! You’re going back to the castle.” Xigbar explained.

“What? Why? It’s not the same since--” Velle trailed off, deciding against telling Xigbar that Aqua had been the one who transformed the Land of Departure.

“Well, we just got done playin’ around in good ole’ Castle Oblivion so I know the coast is clear. Don’t worry, there’s a spell in that book that will make you immune to the effects of the castle just look for the chapter on Shell. Also there are a few other spells in there that you need to look at, they’ll come in handy for sure.” Xigbar informed her.

“Xigbar why does that boy look exactly like Ven?” Velle asked slowly.

“I...uh...” He stammered.

“And why does Sora look like Vanitas?” She continued.

“Come on, kid. You gotta go before the old man notices your presence.” Xigbar urged, quickly changing the subject.

“Xigbar...” Velle warned dangerously.

“Seriously, Vellum. Go!” His voice became stern, he sounded like a different person. Velle jumped and quickly tapped her armor. She summoned a portal and flew through immediately. She didn’t know why but Xigbar’s sudden change of attitude frightened her to the core. “Aw shit...I shouldn’t have lost my cool...” He mumbled to himself as her portal closed. “But still...she was asking too many questions...This is her journey not mine.”

Velle zipped through the lanes between, her mind was reeling. She contemplated going against Xigbar and heading back to The Land of Dragons. What was going on? If Xigbar wasn’t going to give her answers then she would just have to figure it out for herself. Her mind was fixated on the book of keyblade magic, Xigbar told her she would find something useful inside. As eager as she was to get to Castle Oblivion she was also dreading it. She knew she wouldn’t be able to see Ventus, not after Aqua locked the Land of Departure away. The only way she would be able to see him again was after finding Aqua, but that was a whole other story. Velle would have to find the door to darkness and then locate Aqua before she could ever hope to restore Ventus’s heart. When she breached the atmosphere to the planet she skidded to a haphazard halt in the castle courtyard. Velle dismounted her glider and took in the ominous castle. She felt like an ant compared to its towering misshapen pillars.

“So this is Castle Oblivion?” She muttered in awe. “Home never looked so...bad...” She said to herself dryly. The violet haired girl summoned her keyblade and raised it above her head. “Reveal!” She commanded. 

Slowly the book of spells began to materialize on the ground in front of her. She dismissed her weapon and dropped to her knees, snatching the book and flipping through the pages. “Xigbar said to look for the chapter on Shell...where is it?...Man...I wish this thing had a table of contents…” She mumbled. The cold bleak air settled around her like a wet blanket, she felt herself shiver. Velle looked back up at the castle with sad eyes, “What has it been like sleeping here, in a terrifying place like this, all on your own for ten long years?...I’m sorry Ven, I need to get stronger...No more distractions.” She lowered her gaze back down to the book and thumbed through the pages until she found what she was looking for. She studied the process thoroughly before placing the book on the floor. 

“Okay…” She breathed, readying herself for her first attempt. “This is white magic...white magic is associated with light...I’m good at light spells...right? Oh man, this better work...or I won’t remember who I am…” Velle swallowed hard before summoning her keyblade, she twirled it in her hand before raising it in the air and closing her eyes. “Shell!” She bellowed. Her voice seemed to echo into the vast nothingness that surrounded her. Slowly she opened one eye and was delighted to see green light raining down on her. 

The violet haired girl exhaled dramatically and scooped the book up. She jogged up to the castle door and heaved, surprised to find it locked. “Seriously?” Velle rolled her eyes, she took a few steps back and pointed her keyblade at the door. A bright beam of light emitted from the tip and hit the door, she turned her keyblade and smiled when she heard a satisfying click. She pulled on the door again, it opened, inside however was the unfamiliar, cold, white abyss that she and Aqua left ten years prior. Velle sighed sadly, she didn’t know why she expected to be greeted with her home. “Okay...it’s now or never...I hope the spell worked…” She closed her eyes and stepped inside the castle. When nothing happened she opened them and looked around, “Phew! I’m still me! Let’s get to practicing!” She cheered to herself.

Velle left the castle doors open and sat on the bottom two steps of the large staircase leading to god knows where. The one thing Aqua had warned her about the castle was that it was meant to force the wanderer to be lost forever, whether mentally or physically inside the castle. Velle truly wasn’t even curious what possible wonders Castle Oblivion held within its walls. Every now and then she would peek out and look at the empty world outside the castle. After a few hours she started feeling guilty for yelling at Xigbar. He had honestly done nothing but try to help, even if he was really weird about it. She was just agitated that he’d pulled her away from her friends, but she had gotten side tracked from her original goal anyways. She wasn’t worried, Sora had one of the strongest lights she’d felt in a long time. She knew he would see Mulan to the other side. The sky remained dark and the sun never rose. Just as Velle had decided to take a break and rest for a bit she heard heavy boots approaching. 

The footsteps seemed relaxed and almost lazy as they stepped nearer. “Yoohoo! It’s your friendly neighborhood good for nothing, do nothing Xigbar!” He called bitterly. His hood popped through the doorway and he pulled it down to reveal a grin.

“Hi Xigbar...” Velle mumbled.

“Aw, what’s with the long face, little lady?” Xigbar quipped.

Velle sighed and dismissed her keyblade, “I’m sorry I yelled at you...” She admitted. 

He raised his eyebrows, surprised, and waved his hand. “Aw don’t worry about it, I’m a big boy. Already over it!”

Velle snorted, “Whatever you say friendly neighborhood good for nothing, do nothing Xigbar.”

“Fine...almost over it.” He corrected himself. “Glad to see that you haven’t lost your mind, how’s the training coming along?” He walked into the castle and plopped himself down lazily on the stairs.

“It’s coming along…” She summoned her keyblade to show him the flare spell she’d been working on.

“Not bad, kiddo--WOAH!” He jumped back to avoid Velle’s keyblade that was hurtling toward him. “What’s the big idea!?” he demanded.

“Stop giving me nicknames!” She snapped, summoning her keyblade back to her hand.

“Tch. You don’t have to get violent.” Xigbar muttered under his breath.

“But I really feel like I do. I don’t know who you are, even though you claim I do...but if there’s one thing I’m sure of, it’s that I don’t like nicknames and I know I’ve told you that before. So...Knock...It...The fuck...Off.”

“Alright, alright! Relax will ya!? I thought we made up!” He teased. Velle glared at him and pointed her keyblade at him in warning.

“Watch it.” She sneered. Xigbar rolled his eyes in response, Velle continued to glare at him. He relaxed visibly when she dismissed her keyblade and sat down in front of him. “I gotta question.” She stated.

“And that is?” He inquired.

“You said...you’re a nobody...I heard Sora say those weird squiggly monsters in The Land of Dragons were nobodies too. What is that again?” Velle asked curiously. Xigbar sighed and went into a lengthy story about what nobodies were and where they came from. “...Okay...so then...that kid who looked and sounded like Ven is his nobody?” 

“Um...no he’s not...Blondy’s heart was never swallowed by darkness because the darkness inside of him became a whole other person.” Xigbar replied quickly wanting to move on.

“Then who’s nobody is he?” Velle mused.

“Dunno.” he lied.

“Well he said you had to go to a meeting...what kind of meeting?” Velle asked.

The nobody exhaled in annoyance and rolled his eyes, “The old man makes everything so complicated...He created a group called Organization XIII to help him.” 

“And you...and that boy are in Organization XIII?” Velle prodded.

“Yes.” Xigbar narrowed his eyes suspiciously, “Why?”

“Just curious about any answers anyone can give me since you’re not gonna tell me how you know me.” Velle replied sarcastically before grabbing her book of spells and flipping to the next chapter.

“Riiight...Well, I have a mission. Just wanted to make sure you actually came here, I’ll stop by again when I can. Keep practicing and DON’T get sidetracked…” Xigbar snapped as he stood and stretched. He strode lazily out of the castle with a wave, leaving Velle alone in the empty white lobby.

The violet haired keyblade wielder sighed and cracked her neck. “‘Guess I better get back to it.” She flattened a page of the book that read ‘Esuna’. A few hours had passed and she started to feel a draft from the castle doors being open. She walked over and with a large heave, pulled the doors shut. They creaked loudly and then locked into place, she sighed and looked around.

“Ven? Can you hear me?” She shouted, her voice echoed off the empty walls of the castle. She frowned when she got no response, “I miss you...” She whispered. “I miss everyone...” She felt a warm salty tear slide down her cheek and hit her lip before falling to the ground. Suddenly a light emitted from her pocket and she pulled out her wayfinder. She examined it in wonder as it glowed. “Is that you guys?” Her eyes widened when it glowed brighter in response. Velle gasped and clutched the wayfinder to her chest tightly, “Don’t worry guys, I’m coming for you.” She promised. She pocketed the slowly dimming wayfinder and picked up the book of spells. She worked long into the night, or what she thought was night because the sun never rose. 

Eventually she over exerted herself and passed out from exhaustion. There on the ground she slept soundly, unaware of the presence of a hooded stranger. The stranger strode past her with their hands folded behind their back, their footsteps silent.

“Hm...so you did make it through, Vellum… I thought I heard Luxu say your name...” The hooded figure came to a stop beside her head. “Good. I just wanted to see with my own two eyes...” And with that he summoned a portal before disappearing. 

The noise of the portal closing startled Velle awake and she shot up with wide eyes. Her violet hair whipped around as she snapped her head in either direction, in search of the strange noise. She relaxed slightly when she noticed nothing out of the ordinary, although wary of what woke her up in the first place. Velle stood and strode over to the window. She jumped and ducked under the frame when she saw two hooded figures standing outside the castle. She could just barely make out what they were saying through the glass, it was muffled but she could understand.

The taller of the two figures looked at the shorter one, “So...why are we here again? I thought Xemnas was done with this place.” 

“Xemnas?” Velle repeated, “Who’s that?”

“Look, I’m just following orders. He said that he felt a presence here that didn’t belong...” Velle recognized the shorter figure's voice, it was Ventus, which meant that the hooded figure must have been the boy from the roof. She felt her heart start to race with adrenaline, and she ducked down a little further just as the Ventus look-alike turned to face the castle. “He said to weed them out and bring them back to him...” He shrugged and removed his hood to reveal just how identical to Ventus he truly was. The taller figure also removed his hood to reveal fiery red hair and electric teal eyes that were even more striking than the Ventus look-alike.

“Uh-oh...I’m the presence that doesn’t belong...” She whispered to herself. The violet haired girl army crawled to the book of spells, she summoned her keyblade and pointed at the book. “Conceal,” she hissed quietly, the book disappeared and receded into her bracelet. Just then she heard the large castle doors creak open, she jumped to her feet and sprinted up the large staircase. Velle reached the second floor and panted to catch her breath. Silently she peeked over the ledge and peered down at the two intruders.

“I don’t know, Roxas...why would anyone in their right mind come to this creepy castle?” The red haired man argued. 

“We did.” The blonde countered.

“Yeah but we had to. Imagine going against the organization...” The man shivered dramatically at the thought. 

_ ‘The Organization? They both must be in Organization XIII with Xigbar...’ _ Velle thought to herself.

“Yeah...” The Ventus look alike named Roxas mumbled. “Sora and his friends came here too...or did you forget, Axel?”

Axel jumped, looking taken aback, “Me?  _ Me!? _ Did I forget?  _ Me!? Did I forget!? Are you serious!? _ ”

Roxas turned and gave Axel an unimpressed look, “Are you finished yet?”

Axel crossed his arms over his chest, “No. Man, you know I got it memorized...” 

Roxas rolled his eyes, “You’re so dumb, come on we better start looking...this place is huge.”

“Whatever, lead the way.” Axel conceded, he followed the blonde as he rounded on the large staircase. Velle stood quickly and looked around for an escape, she scurried further onto the floor and hid behind a wall. 

“You know, you’re right...it doesn’t make any sense. Why would anyone come here?” Roxas asked as they reached the second floor, Velle hugged the wall and walked further into the castle. She remained quiet and close enough to hear every word the two were speaking. She looked around for a door or another staircase or even a window, but she found nothing. The only thing she could do was venture further into the castle and hope to find either an escape or some place to hide.

“I know...we should just leave and tell the boss we didn’t find anyone.” Axel suggested. 

Roxas shook his head, “You didn’t see how serious Xemnas was when he told me to get you and come here...He looked mad...but...he also looked...I don’t know...scared?”

Axel scoffed, “Xemnas, scared? Are you having those weird dreams again?” 

Roxas glared at the red head, “Yes.” He hissed, clearly annoyed. “I’m not joking about it, Axel. I’m really having dreams about someone who isn’t me...like adventures that he’s having...It’s crazy…”

Axel cleared his throat nervously, “Yeah...I wouldn’t put too much stock in those dreams, Rox. Dreams can be crazy…”

Velle raised an eyebrow, she had no idea what the two were talking about, but even she could tell the redhead was hiding something from the blonde. She wondered if Roxas was having dreams of Ventus. She would have to get closer to him to find out what was so special about him. As she snuck deeper into the castle something on the ground caught her eye. She bent down and picked it up, it was a card with a crown on it. She flipped it over to see a picture of a familiar place, The Dwarf Woodlands, the card read. The boys’ footsteps drew nearer and Velle looked up from the card and glanced behind her. When she saw that no one was behind her yet, she turned back to the direction she was facing before. Velle froze when her eyes landed on a door directly in front of her. 

“I could have sworn that wasn’t there before...” She whispered. She looked back down at the card and put it in her pocket next to her wayfinder with a shrug. Quickly she reached for the door and wretched it open, running right into the first world she ever visited on her own. “What?” She turned around for the door to see it had disappeared, she was no longer in Castle Oblivion, she was in The Dwarf Woodlands, or so she thought. Velle turned back to the woods and furrowed her eyebrows, “This can’t be good...” She mumbled as she walked deeper into the trees. After a few minutes she heard the creak of a door and through the chirping of birds she heard the boy’s voices.

“Oh yeah...there’s definitely someone in the castle...Should we split up?” Axel asked as he took in the pleasant forest.

“We don’t know how big this world is...but...I also don’t wanna be here forever...so...yeah, let’s split up.” Roxas agreed.

Velle swallowed hard, “Not good...”

The violet haired girl summoned her keyblade and ran faster into the woods. The trees whipped past her head as she sprinted, trying to remain as silent as possible. The thick foliage began to thin slowly and the area started looking familiar. 

“Stop! Diamond thief!” Someone shouted. Velle skidded to a halt as she saw a figure run into the trees. A familiar homey little cottage sat before her and Velle smiled in relief. She ran up to the door to see a small stout man with glasses and a white beard stood in the frame. “Oh! Help! Help! A thief has stolen our diamonds!” The man cried.

“Doc! It’s me! Someone stole your diamonds?” Velle questioned.

The dwarf looked at her and raised an eyebrow, “I don’t think I know any me’s...”

“You don’t remember me?” Velle asked shocked.

Doc shook his head, “I’m sorry...sometimes I torget fings--I mean-- forget things...Sometimes I mix things up too...”

“Um...” Velle looked over her shoulder quickly, making sure neither Roxas nor Axel had caught up with her. “I need a place to hide Doc...There are two guys in black coats that are after me.”

“Hide? You’re not a diamond thief too, are you?” Doc lamented.

“No! No! Of course not!” Velle waved her hands in front of her. If you let me hide here until they pass I’ll get your diamonds back for you.” She offered.

“Really? You’d do that for us?” Doc asked. Velle nodded, “O-okay, you can hide in Snow’s room, she’s out picking flowers right now.”

Velle kissed her hands and placed them on Doc’s head, “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” 

“You’re welcome, Velle!” Doc grinned as she ran up the stairs to Snow White’s room.

Velle froze and turned around, “Doc...I never told you my name...”

“Huh? That’s odd...I don’t remember you...but...I know your name...” Doc mumbled.

“We don’t have time, Doc. Shut the front door, I’ll go hide!” Velle hissed, she shut Snow White’s door behind her and hid in the closet. Down on the front lawn Doc picked up stray diamonds that fell from the thief. Just then a redheaded man in a black coat came jogging up, he stopped in front of the cottage to catch his breath.

“Hey!” He squinted with his hands on his knees as he looked at Doc. He lifted a tired hand and waved, walking a bit closer. “Hey,” he repeated. “Have you seen anyone odd around here? Like...maybe someone you’ve never seen before?” 

Doc immediately knew he was one of the men looking for Velle. He shrugged, “I’ve never seen you before...”

Axel rolled his eyes, “Well besides me.”

Doc shook his head ‘no’ as an idea struck him, “No one except a Diamond thief.”

Axel raised an eyebrow, “Oh yeah? A diamond thief, you say? Which way did they go?”

Doc pointed into the woods, “That way, they were wearing all black and had a mask on...I couldn’t see his face.”

“All black, mask, bag of diamonds...got it. Simple enough,” Axel grinned before standing up right and running in the direction Doc pointed. When he’d disappeared Doc turned to reenter the house but gasped when several heartless and nobodies appeared around him. Velle could hear Doc’s conversation with Axel through the thin walls of the cottage. Her eyes widened when she realized that Doc had described Vanitas. 

When she heard Axel leave, she quickly made her way down the stairs. She froze when she saw Roxas run into view through the parlor window. She hugged the wall and peeked out to see Doc surrounded by monsters, much to her dismay.

“Hey!” Roxas called as he ran up to see Doc encircled by heartless and nobodies. “Leave him alone,” he waved his hand and the nobodies disappeared in a flash of light. The heartless, however, remained. Velle watched in awe as Roxas summoned not just one, but two keyblades.

“...Two...keyblades?” Velle mumbled, astonished. “How?” She summoned her keyblade to defend Doc when suddenly Roxas thrust his keyblades down on the heartless. “He’s saving Doc?” Velle whispered, confused.

When all the heartless were gone Roxas jogged up to Doc. “Hey! Are you okay?” He asked. Velle closed her eyes and felt her lips pull into a smile. She hadn’t even realized how much she’d missed Ventus’s voice. It was a welcomed sound, almost soothing.

“Y-yes! Thank you so much...for a second there I thought you were lonna get—I mean gonna let them get me.” Doc squeaked.

Roxas smiled and scratched the back of his head, “Aw, no. I wasn’t gonna let them get cha...I do have a question though...”

“Ask away, you saved me after all.” Doc replied.

“Have you seen any suspicious characters around here lately?” Roxas asked. It was weird he sounded exactly like Ventus and not like Ventus at the same time. The boy she loved was sweet and thoughtful, but Roxas...she could hear it in his voice...He was devoid of emotion even though he tried to feign it. She could tell his smile was real, his kindness was a mask to get what he really wanted, answers. Velle closed her eyes and hoped Doc wouldn’t fall for the boy's facade and sell her out.

“Y-yes, actually.” doc stammered. Both Velle and Roxas’s eyes widened in shock, the blonde couldn’t believe how easy this was. “Y-you’re with another man, right? Taller, red hair?” Doc asked.

“Yeah, he’s with me.” Roxas replied.

“I ran into him a little bit ago, he asked me the same thing. I told him someone came by today and stole our diamonds, a diamond thief.” Doc explained.

Roxas raised his eyebrows, “Which way did he go?”

Doc pointed in the same direction he showed Axel, “Thattaway!” 

“Thanks, mister!” Roxas grinned and raced off into the woods.

Vele let out a sigh when the coast was clear and opened the front door, she picked the small man up in a tight hug. “Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! For not telling them about me!”

Doc chuckled, “I wouldn’t do that Velle, I may not remember you...but...I know I can trust you, I feel like we’re friends...Oh...this blasted brain of mine!” Doc thumped himself on the head.

Velle pouted and put him on the ground, “Don’t do that, Doc. Your brain is amazing, it just saved me! Thank you!” She placed a small kiss on his forehead before standing and summoning her keyblade. “Now...I gotta find a way out of here before they come back. Tell Snow and the other six dwarves I said hi! I’ll be back to visit as soon as I can...sorry it’s been so long...I got...sidetracked.” Velle mumbled the last word sadly, realizing that Xigbar was right. All she ever did was get sidetracked.

“I will, now go, before they come back!” Doc urged.

“Right!” She nodded and ran back the way she came. She didn’t understand how she would ever find a door in the middle of the woods. As she raced through the trees she noticed something out of the corner of her eye running beside her but when she looked there was nothing there. She reached a small creek and looked to her left to see a large tree had fallen, creating a makeshift bridge. As she jogged over to it she was abruptly struck down by something running into her. Velle slammed into something hard and ricocheted back, falling into the creek. “Ugh...” She grumbled, standing up and wringing as much water off of her as she could. Her eyes raised to see a masked boy staring down at her. “Vanitas?” She gasped.

The masked boy crossed his arms over his chest, his one hand was holding a bag of what Velle presumed to be diamonds. “Huh? Who are you?” He replied, his voice gave her butterflies. 

“What are you talking about? It’s me...Vanitas, why are you stealing Doc’s diamond? What would you even need them for?” The violet haired girl waded out of the creak and up to Vanitas. She couldn’t help herself as she strode over to his and hugged him tightly. 

Vanitas stiffened, “Vellum...I’m not the Vanitas you know...”

Velle backed away with a look of confusion, “But you know my name?”

“Because Vanitas knows you...but I’m not Vanitas...not exactly at least...I’m a recreation of him from your memories...You do know where you are right?” Vanitas asked. He didn’t know why but he felt his arms encircle the small violet haired girl in an embrace, it felt right.

Velle laid her head on his chest, “Castle Oblivion...” She whispered sadly. “So...you’re like mirage?”

He placed his cold helmet against her forehead, she could actually see his eyes just barely through the faceplate. “Kinda...” he whispered.

“What happened to you after the fight? Do you know? Ven fell asleep and you just disappeared...I’m alone, Vanitas...I’m all alone...” Velle’s voice broke and so did Vanitas’s heart.

“You’re not alone, as long as you have my heart we will never leave you alone...” He whispered. 

“We?” Velle whispered, she knew what he meant, but she wanted to hear him say it. Vanitas couldn’t take it anymore, he ripped off his mask. He couldn’t completely remember Velle, but his body was moving on it’s own. Even the words that were coming out of his mouth were out of his control. All he wanted to do was kiss the sad girl in his arms and make her feel better. He lifted her chin and smashed his lips against hers, Velle gasped in surprise. Vanitas took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, he spun them around and slammed Velle’s back against a tree. 

“Ah!” Velle hissed.

Vanitas lightly raked his teeth down her bottom lip and mumbled a sarcastic, “Sorry.” His lips pressed to hers hard, he felt like it had been an eternity since they’d been together. All he wanted was her. Suddenly, he heard a twig break and heavy footsteps fast approaching. He lurched away and through on his mask. “Is someone after you?” He asked in a hushed voice, quickly pulling her along with him across the fallen tree.

“Yes!” Velle hissed, running beside him. “I need a way out!”

Vanitas rolled his eyes and pulled her along by her hand, “Way to get sidetracked, Vellum...”

Velle pouted, she really needed to stop doing that, but she couldn’t help but laugh. “You started it.” She accused.

Vanitas chuckled, “You’re right.” He stopped and summoned his keyblade, pointing it at a tree.

“What are you doing?” Velle asked. “They’re right behind us!”

“I’m getting you out of here,” Vanitas replied.

“And you’re coming with me? Right?” 

The masked boy snorted, “I can’t...I wish...but I’m part of this world, I’m not real, I can’t leave...”

“Then where’s the real you?” Velle asked.

“There’s no time!” A beam of darkness shot out from his keyblade and a door appeared on the tree. “Now go!” He grabbed her hand and threw her through the doorway. “Wait!” He said suddenly. Velle turned around but the doorway was already disappearing. “Velle, I lo--” 

“What!?” Velle shouted. The doorway was gone, Vanitas was gone, she was alone again. She summoned her keyblade and held it at the wall, “Take me back!” She demanded. Nothing happened, she felt as if every muscle in her body tightened. Velle closed her eyes and tears began to run down her face, “Take me back!” She whimpered, sounding broken. “Please...take me back! I don’t want to be alone anymore...I’m scared...and I miss my friends...Please...take me back!” She sobbed openly and fell to the ground, her keyblade landing on the cold marble with a clang. There on the floor she wept, tired and hopelessly lost, with more questions than answers. “Why is this happening to us?” Velle sobbed. She felt something warm on her thigh and she opened her eyes, there was a bright light coming from her pocket. She reached inside and pulled out her wayfinder. The light was so strong the metal burned her and Velle dropped it. “Ow!” She hissed. The lucky charm began to glow brighter and brighter until something began to materialize. “Ven?” She whispered seeing the blonde boy kneeling in front of her.

“Velle?” he replied.

“What’s going on?” Velle whispered. “Where are you?”

Ventus shook his head, “I don’t know...I just felt like I was overcome with sadness and then my wayfinder lit up...and you appeared... Velle, I miss you so much.”

Velle choked back a sob that almost sounded like a laugh, “I miss you too, Ventus...where are you?”

Ventus shrugged, “I...I don’t know actually...but I feel safe.” 

“Huh? That doesn’t make any sense, Ven.” Velle replied.

The blonde shrugged, “It does to me...”

“It doesn’t bother you that you don’t know where you are?” Velle asked.

“Well I know where I am right now...I’m with you...and that’s all that really matters to me...” He whispered.

“...Ven...” The violet haired girl reached out to touch him but pulled back quickly when she felt the light burn her fingers.

“I wouldn’t risk it, beggars can’t be choosers and all that...” Ventus chuckled, Velle scrunched her nose.

“I miss everyone...I’m so alone...I should have gone with Aqua to get Terra…” She sighed.

“Don’t say that, then we’d all be lost. Terra, Aqua, and I are relying on you...we need you...” Ventus replied.

“What if I’m not strong enough?” Velle queried.

“Of course, you’re strong enough. You’re not some damsel in distress...we need you...” Ventus assured her, tilting his head slightly. ”Why were you crying, Vellum?” Ventus asked sadly.

Velle looked at his bright blue eyes, the light coming from the wayfinder was so bright and warm. She could feel it drying her from her fall in the creek, “I just feel so alone...and I’m scared...”

Ventus sighed, “I really want to hug you...I’m scared too, Velle...but we can’t let Xehanort get away with this. The fate of life as we know it is at risk...and we...keyblade wielders are the only ones who can stop him...This is our responsibility to fix.” Ventus finished sternly.

“Wow...when did you become so passionate?” Velle chuckled, trying to make light of the situation.

The blonde snorted, “I don’t know, I’ve had a lot of time to think...” He replied cryptically.

“Ven...there are two guys who are after me...” Velle mumbled after a moment.

“What!?” Ventus snapped.

“Yeah...I just got away...but they’re still coming.”

“Then what are you doing? You have to get away!” He urged.

“Wait! One of them looks exactly like you...I feel like he could be important, you know...to finding out where your heart is.” Velle said quickly.

“Then you should find out more about him,” Ventus replied. “But you have to go, I’m not going to let you get caught.”

His image began to fade and Velle jumped to her feet, “Wait! How do I find out more about him?”

Ventus’s voice faded and he was gone. The wayfinder was no longer alite, and she was able to pick it up without getting burned. She put it in her pocket and turned on her heel. The sprinted down the stairs and out of the Castle before tapping her armor and hopping onto her glider. She summoned a portal and zipped into the Lanes between.

“How do I get closer to Organization XIII?” Velle mumbled to herself as she drove around aimlessly. She allowed herself to relax just a little bit as she looked for a place to land. “If they can sense my presence, I should be really careful.” She mumbled, her head snapped back and forth as she looked for an unfamiliar planet to land on. “Xigbar’s in the organization,” she mused. “But he won’t tell me anything...” She skidded to a halt when she found an unfamiliar world, she plummeted towards it quickly. Velle landed on a rocky shore, she tapped her armor and summoned her keyblade. She looked around and her eyes landed on a large sign. “Huh?” She squinted to see the sign better, “Kingdom of Corona?” Velle shrugged and raised her keyblade over her head. “Doesn’t matter, I’m just gonna be here for a few minutes.” Velle summoned the book of spells and flipped through the pages. “There’s gotta be something in here that can help me.” The only way she could think of getting closer to the organization was by using magic and disguising herself as one of them. Her hand stopped on a page that read:

_ Locking Away the Heart _

“I remember looking at this!” Velle mumbled, she read the spell carefully. “Okay, so if I do this...I’ll become a nobody, temporarily...but...if they see my keyblade...they’ll know something’s up...I should use the concealment charm on that too…” Velle exhaled heavily. “Okay...Here goes nothing...” She used the concealment charm on her keyblade so it would retreat to her bracelet when she was done and her armor to her wayfinder. Then She held the keyblade above her head, a bright light shot out and she twisted her key. She felt something click and unlock and watched in awe as a pink crystal heart flew out of her chest and into her bracelet. She felt like she couldn’t breathe, she gasped for air desperately but suddenly felt her vision go black as she passed out.

She groaned and pushed herself to her feet, she looked around and found herself in a dark world. A world she now knew was The World that Never Was, she felt nauseous and disoriented. Her vision was foggy as she struggled to walk out of the alleyway she woke up in.

“Ugh…” She grunted. “Where am I?” She looked at a window and could barely make out her face, “Who am I?” She whispered before being overcome with exhaustion. She fell to the ground with a thud, barely conscious. And then she felt strong arms heave her into the air and over their shoulder before carrying her away, back to The Castle That Never Was.


	42. Present Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Velle's dive to the heart finally complete, she is sent back to the present to wittness the events unfolding. She and Vanitas were waiting for Sora, Donald, and Goofy to try to interfere in Monstropolis which didn't take long. After the trio along with Mike and Sulley defeat Randall Boggs and banish him back to the door he escaped from, Vanitas and Velle reveal themselves to Sora. Something inside Sora snaps and heart inside of his takes control by attacking Vanitas. Will the heart inside Sora's be able to beseech Velle into breaking Xehanort's hold on her?

Silence. 

Deafening silence was all she heard, but it didn’t matter, because everything was starting to click. Roxas was Sora’s nobody...if Ventus’s heart somehow took refuge with Sora, then it would make sense that Vanitas looked like Sora and Roxas looked like Ventus. Slowly her eyes fluttered open, she was met with more darkness but she could see her hand when she brought it to her face. Ventus’s heart must have been with Sora the entire time. Velle let out a sigh of relief, no wonder Ventus told her he was in a safe place. There was no safer place that she’d ever felt than being beside Sora. Whenever he’d been in front of her she didn’t have a care in the world, it was almost eerie, even when he was a child. 

However, knowing where Ventus was, was just the tip of the iceberg. She still needed to find the door to darkness so she could get Aqua back, and that wasn’t even the half of it because she was trapped inside of her own mind. Velle sighed again but this time with frustration, how was she going to break Xehanort’s hold on her. Her former master had gotten stronger than she could ever imagine, but she had gotten stronger too. All Velle needed was a chink in his armor and she could do the rest, but currently his hold on her was too strong. Slowly through the darkness colors started to form and take shape, and she found herself standing in a familiar world. 

Sora was exhausted and exhilarated at the same time, it had been so long since he’d been able to relax with Riku and Kairi. However, they had a long road ahead of them before they could even think about relaxing. Kairi was with Lee and Merlin training as keyblade wielders, he missed her but he knew she was safe. And Riku was currently travelling the worlds with King Mickey in search of any clues regarding the missing keyblade wielders Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and Vellum. He’d told Sora about witnessing Young Xehanort possess her and control her like a puppet. Sora felt anger burning in his stomach when he heard the news, he’d been searching for Velle since the hooded figure stole her in the Land of Dragons, but he’d had no luck. Presently, Master Yensid had tasked the bubbly brunette with reawakening his powers and learning the Power of Waking. 

He, Donald, and Goofy just landed in a world named Monstropolis, they had yet to exit the gummi ship. Sora chewed his lip in thought, he felt that odd feeling he’d felt before when he first met Velle in the Land of Dragons. His heart raced as if he were feeling someone else’s feelings. It happened often when he thought of Velle, he still didn’t understand why he felt that way. As time passed Sora had never become more sure of anything than his feelings for Kairi. She was his light at the end of the tunnel, but Velle...when he thought of Velle he felt equally strong feelings. It was odd to him because he’d barely even known her, he heard more stories from friends than the time he’d spent with her. Yet for some reason his heart would race at the thought of her. He didn’t know why he was thinking about the violet haired girl currently, they’d searched for her everywhere and had come up with nothing. However, today felt lucky to him and he didn’t want to question it. He stood and exited the gummi ship behind his two friends. As soon as the warm factory air hit his skin Donald’s magic sprung into action, casting magical disguises on the three of them.

Sora took the lead and walked in front of his companions, he gestured for them to follow him. As his hand returned to his side he felt fur and froze realizing he hadn’t even checked to see if Donald’s magic had transformed them. Quickly, he turned to look at his friends. As the three laid eyes on each other they jumped back in fright and summoned their weapons.

“Wha?...D-donald...Goofy...Why do you guys look like monsters!?” Sora yelped.

Donald walked up with a frown, “You do too!”

“Well, ya both scared me.” Goofy admitted. They dismissed their weapons and Goofy took a closer look at Donald before jumping back. “Woah!” He exclaimed.

Sora looked at his furry clawed hands, “Seriously? Is this how we blend in here?” He looked behind him to see he had a tail.

“That’s right. It’s about time you caught on.” Donald quacked as he and Goofy neared Sora.

The brunette, now redhead, chuckled nervously and scratched his cheek. “Could you guys take a few steps back? You’re giving me the heebie-jeebies.”

Donald looked utterly unimpressed, “You take a step back!” He shouted.

Goofy chuckled, “Uh-hyuck! Come on! I think our new look could turn out to be lots of fun!” Sora shrugged in response and turned around.

“Woah...” He mumbled as he looked at the large corporation in front of them. “Wonder what kind of weirdos live here...”

As Sora walked forward Goofy leaned down and covered his mouth with two hands as he whispered. “Who’d a thunk he’d get so creeped out!” The two chuckled at the poor keyblade wielder’s expense. 

Sora walked closer to the doors and stopped as he read the words above them. “It says...We Scare Because We Care?”

Donald waddled up behind him with Goofy on his tail, “That’s odd...” He replied.

“Doesn’t sound very caring...” Goofy added. 

Sora turned back and the three friends looked up at the sign again. “If they looked like us, then they could be trouble.” He turned around to face Donald and Goofy. “I think we’d better investigate.” They walked into the building wondering what they would come up against inside.

Velle could see through her own eyes, but she knew full well that she was not in control of her body. She was still taking the dive to her heart, but she could now see what was currently going on. Velle was standing in Monstropolis atop the towering shipping crates, across the room she could see Vanitas. He was standing on the floor and leaning against the crates lazily with his arms crossed over his chest. He was bored, they’d been waiting for Sora and his friends for hours. They’d been warned by Xigbar that the guardian of light was headed in their direction. There wasn’t much they needed to do. Randall Boggs would do the brunt of the dirty work, then when the time was right they would ambush him. 

He didn’t move his head but raised his gaze to see Velle looking down at him. She opted to wear her hood instead of disguising herself with magic, at the moment her hood was down. He knew she’d been looking at him, he felt her gaze for a while. However, he was disappointed to meet her cold vacant yellow eyes. Her silver hair loosely hung over her shoulders and down to her navel. She was beautiful to him, even like this, but his heart ached knowing that Xehanort was in control of his love. 

“What?” He snapped, starting to feel uncomfortable from her cold empty stare. Velle didn’t respond, just continued to stare at him. “Seriously, stop. You’re creeping me out.”

The large mechanical door to the room they were in grinded open and Velle was suddenly beside Vanitas. The masked boy flinched and looked slowly at the unnerving girl, he shivered visibly and then turned his attention on the door. Into the room slithered a purple lizard creature that Vanitas knew to be Randall Boggs.

“Sir!” He croaked as he slithered into the room. Velle watched helplessly as she quietly jumped down and stood beside Vanitas. She couldn’t help but snort when she saw him shiver, clearly freaked out by her possessed form. 

“What is it, Boggs?” Vanitas asked in a teasing bored tone.

“Th-that boy you told me about is here,” He stammered.

“Good,” The masked boy replied. When Randall didn’t leave he raised an eyebrow, “Is there something more?”

Randall looked down at his several feet, “He met Sulley and Mike and now he’s fighting alongside them to protect the child.”

Vanitas rolled his eyes, “So?” He asked impatiently.

“Are you sure that thing is going to work?” He asked cautiously.

“You seriously did not just ask me if The Lump of Horror would work, did you? Did he just ask me if The Lump of Horror would work?” Vanitas looked at Velle for reiteration suddenly appalled, but she remained cold, silent, and unresponsive on the outside, she just looked at him and then back at Randall. On the inside, however, Velle was cackling. She hadn’t remembered the last time she laughed so hard, Vanitas was acting completely out of character and it was comical. He must have finally lost his mind, fighting alongside Xehanort, being in contact with Xigbar, having to deal with Velle’s possession, and being away from his other for so long. Vanitas must have cracked, he seemed jaded and sarcastic as if he were no longer taking his role seriously. He scoffed, “Of course it’ll work. You have been letting my unversed roam the factory to collect screams...haven’t you?” He leaned forward intimidatingly. 

Randall swallowed nervously and nodded, “Of course, I have! I’ve done everything you asked of me...b-but...you promise this will help me get revenge on Sulley and Mike?” 

Vanitas exhaled from his nose loudly, “Tch. All you care about is you, Boggs, isn’t it?”

“W-well...Yeah...” He replied meekly, it was a different Randall than Velle remembered. The Randall Boggs she remembered looked and acted like he was always plotting something, she wondered what happened to him.

The masked boy shoved the lizard creature forcefully, “Get out of my sight, and go do your job.” 

“Y-yes, Vanitas, sir!” Randall choked out as he turned tail and ran out of the room. The large mechanical door screeched shut and Vanitas turned to the stoic Velle.

“Xehanort-Velle or not...When you knocked that gecko on his ass that was hilarious.” Vanitas chuckled, holding his stomach.

Velle raised her eyebrow at him, “That lizard is spineless...”

“Oh! It talks!” Vanitas cheered. She gave him a cold glare and fell silent again. “Well, that’ll teach him to underestimate you again...I guess...” When she didn’t reply he sighed in defeat. “We should release a few unversed to shake things up...” He looked at her and she waited for him to continue speaking. “Can you go take some down to the Laugh Floor?” Velle didn’t respond, she just walked away, Vanitas waved his hand and a small army of unversed followed her out of the room. Velle stood in the shadows with a ghost of a smirk across her face as the unversed began to wreak havoc. Inside, however, she was distraught. She could hear Sora’s voice drawing nearer and she didn’t want him or Ventus to get hurt.

“Gotta send her home right now, or so help me...So help me! So help me!” Mike Wazowski rambled, as he led them down the hall.

“So, Monsters, Incorporated used to rely on scream power from Human kids for energy, but now we collect their laughter instead. It turns out laughter’s ten times more powerful.” Sulley explained to Sora, Donald, and Goofy when they asked about the sign on the building. The large blue monster stopped as the little girl ran up to them. “Huh?”

“Kitty!” She pointed to where Mike disappeared to and ran behind him.

Sulley turned back to the trio, “We’d never have figured it out without Boo.”

Sora looked at him and smiled, unsure of what to say, “Cool...”

Velle could hear him from where she was hiding, inside her mind she rolled her eyes and the brunette. It was something very Ventus of him to say, the blonde checked out often and daydreamed. She supposed he and Sora had that in common.

Goofy looked at Sora as Sulley walked by them, “Our ship’s powered by laughter, too! Guess we’ve got that in common.”

“Sora’s a laughter machine!” Donald chortled.

Sora chuckled and scratched the back of his head, clearly enjoying the attention. “Come on, I am not...huh?” Sora froze and the group turned to see the unversed rioting. The trio summoned their weapons and charged towards the monsters, “Unversed are back!” he shouted as he swung his keyblade down on a creature.

“This is terrible!” Sulley exclaimed. Boo turned and wandered away, her eye drawing her to something to the right. 

Mike looked up incredulously and pointed up at the mechanism that rotated doors in the factory. “Look! There’s Boo’s door!” Sulley started to run after the door when Mike stopped him, “Go get Boo!” Mike yelled as he pointed at the little girl. Sulley ran back and scooped Boo up in his arms, Mike ran into the room to help Sora, Donald, and Goofy deal with the mess Xehanort-Velle and Vanitas unleashed. Sulley tucked Boo under a desk for safety and she whined from fear.

“We’ll have to play another time, Boo. You stay here.” Sulley intoned before running towards the fight. Velle watched the frightened little girl as she hugged the desk, she felt like her a lot lately. Suddenly her body turned and she summoned a dark corridor, Xehanort-Velle entered the portal and disappeared.

Vanitas looked over at the dark portal opening to his right with boredom. He waited for Velle to step out of the portal and report to him. She took her time exiting the corridor then strode over to him. “They’re going to take the door vault to find the child’s portal.”

“What do you suggest?” He asked boredly.

“I need some more unversed,” She replied. Vanitas snorted it was as if she were asking for an allowance. He waved his hand and several unversed materialized. She turned and raised her hand to summon a portal. Without a word she exited the room and left the masked boy alone. Vanitas groaned and pulled his helmet off forcefully, throwing it to the ground with a clatter. He growled and ran his hands through his spiky black hair.

“She’s so cold...” he mumbled. He leaned his forehead against one of the crates and punched it with a balled fist. “I hate this... I hate everything.” He whispered, shutting his eyes Tight. They stung for some reason and he didn’t understand why. They shot open when he felt something wet run down his cheeks. Vanitas raised his hand and touched the salty liquid. He’d seen them come from Velle before when she cried...was he crying? Vanitas rubbed his eyes roughly and clenched his teeth, for some reason the more he rubbed them the more they fell. “This is stupid! Only babies cry!” He snarled, trying desperately to wipe the tears from his face. Vanitas slammed his back against the stack of crates and slowly slid to the ground, hugging his knees.

“Ergh!” He pulled his head back and hit the crates behind him hard. “Stop!” He demanded. “Stop crying!” When the tears didn’t stop he just leaned his head back and stared at the industrial roof, letting them freely fall down his face. At first his frustrations were about Velle, but now he felt like it was everything he’d ever pent up just bursting from his heart. It wasn’t just his own woes he was crying for either, Vanitas wept for his brother too. They’d been dealt such an unfair and tremulous hand, it was as if they’d done something to deserve it. “We never did anything...” He countered out loud through bared teeth. His mind snapped back to Velle, as young and carefree as she acted she still felt like an old soul. He never understood why, but he felt like she was dealt just as awful of a hand in life. From the day he met her in the Land of Departure and urged her to leave the castle to search for Ventus and Terra. He helped throw the wedge between her and Aqua when he convinced her to disobey Master Eraqus’s orders. He’d stolen her from Ventus and given her to Xehanort, he fought her, choked her, and hunted her. Vanitas was the reason she’d had such a hard life. He could have gone against Xehanort’s orders but he was too weak. 

He’d finally admitted to himself that the weak one had to have been him, not Ventus. Vanitas was the one who couldn’t stand up to Xehanort all along, he was the one who hurt the girl he loved... Could he even say he loved her? No...that was something he would never question. He loved the violet haired keyblade wielder from the bottom of his soul, his entire heart belonged to her, the darkness and the light. That’s why he was willing to metaphorically die for her to make things right. Ventus would return and he would return whole, so he could save Vellum the way he always should have been able to. It wasn’t a question of how, it was a question of when. When was the blonde’s heart going to be recovered enough to make his grand debut and leave the confines of Sora’s heart? That was something Vanitas didn’t know, but he had a feeling it was soon. 

The brunette boy sighed and wiped his face one last time, feeling his tears stop. He often felt like this but he’d never cried before, he just missed Velle so much, and even though she was right in front of him she wasn’t actually there at all. However, he was feeling better as he ran through his resolve in his head again. He would set things right for them. He was sure of it, but he needed Sora’s help.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mike, and Sulley had made it through the Door Vault and were currently running through the factory. Sora scrunched his nose up as they ran through the large building, there were several trails of thick black goo smeared all over the floors and walls. They ran through a doorway and rounded on a large machine laying in the middle of the floor. Velle stood in the shadows and watched how the situation would unfold. Randall currently sat on top of the machine disguised in camouflage and invisible to the eye. 

Sulley turned to the group, “Everybody look for Boo’s door.” A sinister chuckling was heard as Randall walked up to them after revealing himself. “Randall...”

“Didn’t you learn your lesson with that pile-o-junk fiasco?” Mike asked comically. 

“Hm... Oh I learned a lot,” He bowed out of the way for the lump of Horror. Goofy jumped but Mike waved his hand dismissively and walked up to the machine. Boo watched as an unversed emblem suddenly came to life on the screen of the machine, she hid behind Sulley and whimpered.

“Wait, Mike. Something’s different,” Sulley warned. Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran up beside Mike for protection.

The big green ball turned around, “Oh please, it’s just more junk!” He paused and looked up when he heard Randall cackling, suddenly a slimy sound approached him from behind and they turned around. Mike stared in awe as a large muk creature of darkness slithered up to them. Sora, Donald, and Goofy summoned their weapons immediately.

“An unversed!” Sora shouted. The trio stood before the monsters ready to protect them, however, Scully picked up the short green ball that was Mike.

“Mike, time to reach down and let the scary out.” Sulley stated.

Mike looked at him for a moment before smiling, he smacked his face a couple of times and dropped to the ground. “Oh, I’m ready, Sulley...I’m ready!” He assured the blue monster as they advanced on the Lump of Horror. Velle frowned at their confidence, maybe they would take down their unversed, but they couldn’t take down her and Vanitas. She turned to leave without waiting for the results, Velle was frustrated as she watched what was about to unfold. She wanted to stay and make sure her friends were safe, but her body turned and entered a portal.

The fight ensued, it was long and arduous, but with one final swing of his keyblade Sora was able to destroy the Lump of Horror unversed that Randall had set loose. The group backs up just as the creature lurched and well into a pile of black ooze. 

“No! No! No! No! No!” Randall chanted as he slithered up to the lifeless machine. “Why!?” He screamed in anger. Just then Mike noticed something from the corner of his eye. He gestured to Sulley with one hand while Randall was having his melt down. Mike used a skinny long arm to gesture at the door they’d banished Randall to in the first place. Someone had pieced the door back together with dark magic and returned him to Monstropolis. Sulley looked at Mike who made a series of odd gestures in an attempt to mime a plan to the big blue monster. However, it was too complicated and the large creature just raised an eyebrow in confusion. Mike sighed and mimed Sulley scaring someone, Sulley’s face lit up when he finally understood. He gave him two thumbs up and ran towards Randall, Mike sighed and turned to the door.

As Sulley ran past Donald he squawked, “Where are you going--”

Goofy quickly grabbed him and covered his mouth catching on to Mike and Sulley’s plan. Sulley ran past Sora and stopped when he was directly behind Randall. With a deep breath he let out a mighty roar. The group rounded the frightened Randall back against his door, they had him surrounded. Mike took a few steps forward and opened the door for a seething Randall.

“Alright, and in ya go!” Mike said as he pushed the door ajar.

“Rawr!” Boo mimicked Sulley.

“There’s no place for you here anymore, Randall. Now we’re in the business of making children laugh.” He looked down at Boo lovingly and she giggled. 

Randall turned with a snarl, “Ergh! You think it’s funny!” he snapped at Boo.

Mike laid a hand on Randall’s shoulder to remind him that he was still surrounded. “Hilarious! The more that you whine, the funnier it gets.”

Randall groaned and pushed Mike aside, willingly walking through the portal with a growl. “Enjoy your extended vacation!” Sulley called.

“You clowns are gonna be sorry when I find my way back and I finally take over this place.” Randall snapped as he walked through the door.

“Mama! That Gator’s in the house again!” A voice called from the other side of the door.

Mike narrowed his eye as he listened closely to what was going on. “Are you kiddin!? Oh, this time, he’s in for it! C’mere you!” Mike grinned and then cringed as he heard several groans and pounding noises. 

In the end he couldn’t help but chuckle, “So long, smell ya later!” Mike reached in and shut the door behind Randall. 

Sulley walked up behind Mike and the green monster stepped out of the way. Sulley pulled his fist back, “There’s just one thing left to do.”

“Hang on!” Sora ran up and stopped him. “I have a way to lock him out.” He summoned his keyblade and walked up, pointing his weapon at the door. Sulley, Mike, and Boo watched in awe as a large keyhole of light appeared in the center of the wooden door. Sora’s keyblade seemed to react to the keyhole and shot a beam of light into it and lit up the entire Door Vault. When the light cleared the keyhole disappeared with an audible locking sound. The door started to raise in the air before disappearing in a million particles of light. 

Donald and Goofy walked up to join Sora, “And that takes care of that,” Donald stated with a shrug.

Goofy looked up in the air after the door disappeared and mumbled, “Uh-huh...” They looked at Sora who chuckled and scratched his cheek.

The group climbed onto Boo’s door readying to send her home and leave the Door Vault. “Okay, Boo. Time to go home.” Sulley hummed. “You must be tuckered out, but we’ll play together real soon.” Before Sulley could open the door the mechanism that moved the doors came to life. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mike, Sulley, and Boo started to travel to an unknown destination as they clung to the doors for dear life. 

“Woah!” Sora shouted.

“What now!?” Mike wailed. 

The doors finally touched down on the laugh floor and the group jumped onto stable ground. Sora turned to see two hooded figures approaching him slowly, he didn’t know why but he’s heart started to race out of his chest. “Who are you!?” He demanded.

“Gotta say, that strange facade had me fooled at first, brother.” Vanitas spoke slowly, he removed his hood and revealed his black mask.

Sora paused and looked down, “Wait a second...Oh yeah! You were at the cathedral!” the guardian of light exclaimed, remembering one of his many adventures. “And hey! Who are you to call anyone strange?” 

Goofy turned to Donald, “Say...do we know this guy?” He asked.

“We haven’t ever met in the flesh,” Vanitas continued. “I am, Vanitas.”

Donald and Goofy gawked, Sora glared. “Okay, and who’s behind door number two?” 

He nodded his head towards the hooded Velle, Vanitas chuckled. “Oh this? This is just my lovely assistant, Vellum.” The trio gasped as the second figure removed their hood to reveal long wavy silver hair that billowed down her shoulders to her navel. Sora’s jaw dropped, Xehanort’s constant magic possession interfered with Velle’s aging process so she didn’t look too much older than she did when they’d last met, however, her hair had grown much longer. Sora was even more shocked by the shocking silver color and the cold yellow of her eyes. She looked at him emotionless and Sora’s heart ached. 

“Velle!” He shouted. “Snap out of it! We’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Velle wanted to scream to Sora for help, she couldn’t believe he was actually looking for her, that he actually cared.

“Oh? Do you know Velle, too?” Vanitas sneered. “Too bad, I tried that. It won’t work, she’s as good as gone.” Velle actually screamed inside of her mind this time, that wasn’t true, she was right there with them. How could he say something like that?

Sora narrowed his eyes dangerously at the masked boy, “This is the part where you spout some mambo jumbo and disappear, right?” 

Vanitas ignored him and turned around, Velle followed him and sat on top of one of the office tables. She crossed her legs and stared ahead at the wall, “This whole world...was powered by scream.” He walked up to the desk Velle sat on and ran his hand on the edge of it, as he passed two folders that read “Scared” and “To Be Scared”. He looked down at the desk, “They converted the screams of human children into energy.” He picked up a massive can of surplus scream, “And this very company was what made it all happen. It’s as rich a source of negative emotion as we’ll ever find.”

Velle froze, so that’s why Vanitas was sent here, so the unversed could feed off the screams. Mike stormed up to Vanitas, “For the last time, we already stopped doing that!” 

“Did you?” Vanitas teased, “Then how do you explain all these canisters of surplus scream?” He lifted the large canister into the air with one hand, showing off his strength. Velle wasn’t sure whether to roll her eyes or be impressed. “This facility was everything I could ever hope for. And I was lucky enough to find a pawn whose heart was darkened by thoughts of revenge.”

Mike glared, “You mean Randall!”

“All Randall ever cared about was winning. And this guy took advantage of that weakness.” Sulley stated with disgust.

“My heart is made of just one thing...” Vanitas continued, still holding the canister above his head. “And the unversed collected enough screams from those children to reconstruct it.” Monstropolis must have always been part of Xehanort’s back up plan if his first attempt at summoning kingdom hearts didn’t work. He truly was a master strategist. 

“Yeah, and the whole time they were trashing our company in the process!” Mike, in a fury, jumped into the air to attack Vanitas, but Sulley grabbed him and held him off the ground with one hand. 

The masked boy seemed unaware of Mike’s outburst, “But, even with all this negative emotion, my heart is still incomplete...” He dropped the canister to the ground with a clang. “I need something else.” The canister ruptured and soared into the air, distracted, the group turned to watch its trajectory. Sora froze and turned around when he felt Vanitas directly behind him

Sure enough, he was poised behind the guardian of light with his keyblade drawn. “The half of me that sleeps on...inside of your heart.”

Velle felt light headed, like all the blood in her body rushed to her brain. She heard Vanitas’s words echo in the empty void around her. He knew where Ventus was, but then her heart sank. He could either help her awaken Ventus’s heart or he would fight him. She had no idea what he would do.

Sora glared at the masked villain, Velle took in the look on his face, pure furocity. “Vanitas!” he snarled. Velle gasped, the voice that came out wasn’t just his own and Sora seemed to notice too. Her heart fluttered with hope, Ventus was alive. He looked down surprised and put his hand on his chest, Sora felt that feeling again. The feeling of his heart racing and like someone had briefly taken control of his body.

“Ventus!” Vanitas sneered. “What a strange place to slither off too...” 

Sora’s eyes narrowed, his jaw fixed with anger. What happened next happened so fast, if he blinked he would have missed it. His hand raised on it’s own and summoned his keyblade. Before he could comprehend anything, he’d spun around and slammed his keyblade into Vanitas’s side. The masked boy's eyes widened in surprise and he was launched back with a strength Sora didn’t even know he had. He was seething, but he didn’t know why, he didn’t understand why he attacked Vanitas either.

The masked boy in question landed to the ground with a loud smack, Sora pointed his keyblade at Vanitas who had just sat up. “Pura!” A ball of light shot out of his keyblade and hit Vanitas in the center of his chest. He gasped as the light engulfed his entire body, it was difficult for him to breathe. It almost felt like he was under a curse spell, Sora’s eyes narrowed even further as he watched Vanitas try to stand. “Graviga.” His voice was no longer his own, it was as if Sora had taken the back seat. An invisible force pulled Vanitas to the ground and held him in place with a bone crushing weight. The others watched in awe, they had no idea Sora knew magic like Pura. Velle watched curiously, she recognized the spell Sora cast, it was a spell in the book Xigbar gave her. Where did Sora learn ancient keyblade magic?

Sora turned towards the expressionless Velle as she sat on the desk watching them. He didn’t have much time, he ran to her and grabbed her hands. She jerked like a rag doll to a standing position. “Velle!” He was Ventus’s voice speaking to her. “Vellum, can you hear me? I know you’re still there, you have to be there. Velle! Listen to my voice--”

“It’s no use!” Vanitas grunted with a laugh.

“Shut up!” Sora shouted.

“You think I haven’t tried to snap her out of it, Ventus!?” Vanitas seethed. 

Sora pointed his keyblade at the masked boy again, “Silence!” Sparks flew out and took Vanitas’s speech away. “Vellum...please! ...Come back to me!” Sora begged in a different voice. Velle screamed, she kicked, she cried, but nothing worked, he couldn’t hear her. Physically she just stood like a lifeless doll void of expression. 

Donald nudged Goofy with his elbow, “Did I miss something? I didn’t know Sora knew Velle this well...” Goofy looked down at the mage and shrugged before turning his attention back to what was transpiring. 

Sora reached out and hugged Velle tight to his chest. He was sure he was hurting her, but he wasn’t controlling himself. Xehanort-Velle stared ahead at the wall on the other side of the room. Sora turned his head to whisper in her ear. “It’s me, Velle...It’s me...Ven...Can’t you hear me?” 

“Ven!” Velle shrieked inside her mind. “I can hear you! Help me! Please!” However, he didn’t hear her because no words came out of her mouth, Velle growled in anger.

Sora felt a sudden onslaught of hopelessness and fear of losing Velle forever. A tear spilled over and ran down his cheek, it seemed to shock him back into his body, he jumped back from Velle with a start.

“What just happened?” Sora stared at his hands, now fully in control again, the last few moments were hazy to him. He felt a dull ache in his head and he reached up to hold it, his eyes widened when a noise sounded from behind him.

“Ergh!” Vanitas growled, swinging his keyblade at Sora who just barely managed to roll out of the way in time. “Ventus!” He snarled. He’d sprung into action the minute Sora regained control of his body and Ventus’s magic was broken. He stalked towards the guardian of light with an outstretched hand. “...You insignificant speck!”

Velle screamed for Vanitas to stop, knowing that he couldn’t hear her. She’d had a sliver of hope that her dark love would help her save his other half so they could be together like he’d promised her. She crumpled to a ball and sobbed, how stupid she was to have thought that. Vanitas was evil, that’s just who he was. Regardless of his feelings for her he was still the embodiment of darkness. Just as Vanitas was about to reach Sora, the brunette shoved the masked boy’s hand away from him and backed up. 

“What are you talking about!?” He demanded thoroughly confused. The last thing Sora remembered fully was Ventus’s voice mixed with his as he shouted at Vanitas and then everything was patchy. He could see blurred images of him fighting with Vanitas and muffled shouting, then he saw himself pulling Velle to her feet and hugging her. However, she didn’t react once.

Velle felt her head turn, she watched Mike and Sulley crawling on the perimeter of the Laugh Floor, clearly plotting something. “Oh, you wouldn’t remember...when you were little...you formed a special bond, with a boy named Ventus who joined with your heart.” As Vanitas spoke Velle felt her jaw drop, Vanitas knew everything. How long had he known? She was livid, had he hid Ventus’s whereabouts from her all along? 

“Ven!” Donald shouted in realization.

Goofy’s eyes widened, “Is he sayin’ one of the missing keyblade wielders is inside Sora’s heart?”

Sora looked down at his monster-disguised clawed hand, he couldn’t believe it. Yet, he did, in his heart he knew it was true. He could always feel Ventus, he could feel his love for the violet haired girl and his desperation to save her. It all made sense now, of course he loved Kairi...but Ventus...Ventus loved Velle. And because Ventus was inside his heart, Sora could feel Ventus’s attraction toward her. He felt relieved, confused, nauseous, and a little violated at the same time. He’d had someone living inside of him for the majority of his life, it made him feel uncomfortable in a way. Nevertheless, he was glad he could help Ventus and keep him safe while his heart recovered. He took in his hand realizing that Ventus had taken control for those brief blurry moments. “How is that possible?” he mumbled. “Huh?” His head shot up when he realized that wisps of darkness were closing in on him.

A gust of wind blew Sora’s fur back as Vanitas pointed his keyblade at the guardian of light’s face. Darkness encircled Vanitas, Xehanort-Velle had taken a seat back down on the table. “Now, you will return Ventus to me.” Vanitas declared as he swung his keyblade.

Sora’s eyes widened before he shut them tight, he felt an unbearable pain. He gripped his chest tightly and fell to his knees with a cry of pain. Suddenly the pain eased and Sora looked up to see Donald and Goofy standing in front of him deflecting the attack. “...Donald...Goofy...” Sora mumbled, he was astonished that his friends would sacrifice themselves for him. 

Goofy held his shield in front of him blocking the magic, “The King told us about this!” He shouted. Mike and Sulley who had been hidden on the sidelines watching the events unfold began to move again. “Ventus wasn’t able to defeat Vanitas.” Goofy struggled against the force of Vanitas’s attack. “They struck each other down! And then the King said Ventus’s heart never returned to him.”

Velle’s eyes felt sore from how much she was crying, how had they lost control of things so badly? Donald was pushed back a step by the wind but he took two strong steps forward and growled, “You’re not gonna do that to Sora!” He gathered his strength and sent a flare of magic to dispel Vanitas’s attack, “No way!” 

Vanitas grimaced behind his mask, he swung his keyblade back, “Stay out of this!” A bolt of darkness shot out and knocked Donald and Goofy back a few feet. They jumped up but it was too late Sora was exposed and alone. Ventus’s keeper scrambled to his feet and summoned his keyblade, but it was too late, Vanitas smacked it out of his hand. The darkling pointed his keyblade at Sora and paralyzed Sora, he twisted his blade and a vision of Ventus cast from light appeared. “Now, join your heart with mine!” Vanitas demanded. 

Suddenly Velle’s keyblade pushed Vanitas’s to the side. The masked boy’s heart raced and Sora’s own skipped a beat. Had they done it? Had they freed Velle and brought her back to her senses? Vanitas’s felt defeated when his eyes met Xehanort’s stale yellow pupils and he saw her long silver hair intact. 

“This was not what the Master ordered us to do.” She spoke in a chilling, unfeeling voice.

“I don’t care!” Vanitas snarled, moving his keyblade back to Sora.

Velle’s keyblade pushed it out of the way again slowly, “Are you saying that you’re going against the master’s orders?”

“Yes!” Vanitas snapped, but when he noticed her eyes narrow just a sliver, he changed his answer. “I mean no, no of course not--”

“Made you look?” A deep voice sounded from behind them, Velle and Vanitas turned to see Sulley. “Rawr!” The force of Sulley’s roar shot the two of them back into an open door which Mike was standing beside. “Close it quick!” he yelled. Mike slammed the door shut and Sulley grabbed it and threw it into another, and another, and another. Until finally there were no doors left and they shredded the final door so it could not be used again. However, they were unaware of Vanitas’s ability to summon dark corridors.

“Velle! Sora, Donald and Goofy shouted.

“Huh?” Mike asked. “I thought you guys would be happy to get rid of them?”

“No!” Sora snapped. He had another tear running down his cheek, “She’s our friend, the bad guys are controlling her.”

“Oh...” Mike mumbled in realization.

“We’re really sorry, we didn’t know...”

Sora wiped the tear from his face and let out a tiny laugh, Goofy sighed. “It’s okay, you didn’t know...you were just trying to help.”

Sora chuckled, “Yeah, it’s okay. This isn’t gonna stop me, I’ll get her back...I’ll get them all back...that’s a promise.”

Vanitas and Velle tumbled over each other through freezing snow. They had been transported to a snow lodge at the top of a mountain. Vanitas grunted as Velle’s knee landed in his stomach as they came to halt. She stood and summoned her keyblade pointing it at the masked boy.

“What the hell!?” He demanded, propping himself up on his elbows.

Velle’s eyes were dull but her lips formed a tight line, “You dare go against the Master’s orders?”

Vanitas rolled his eyes and scoffed, his eyes widened when her keyblade jabbed at him. He rolled to the side quickly and her weapon got stuck in the snow, the masked boy stumbled to his feet and summoned his own keyblade. “Stop it, you freak!” He snarled. She straightened slowly and summoned her weapon back to her.

“I have strict orders to dispose of trash.” The possessed Velle’s words cut deep. She was right and she didn’t even know how right she was, he was trash. “Do.not.resist.” She pointed her keyblade at his chest.

Vanitas gritted his teeth, “I’m sick of this!” He shouted. “and you! I’m sick of you!” Vanitas began to emit darkness from his soul, it overcame the pure white snow. “I want her back! Dispelja!” he bellowed. He gasped as he witnessed something he’d never seen before. Tendrils of darkness shot towards the unsuspecting puppet, but just as it was about to reach her they turned into bright beams of light. “What?” Vanitas sputtered. The light surrounded Velle and knocked her to the ground. “What was that?” Vanitas asked as he lowered his arm from shielding his eyes from the light. He gasped and ran over to the fragile Violet haired girl who’s hair had returned to its rich purple color. “Velle!” He shouted as he propped her up and cradled her limp body in his arms.

Her eyes were shut and her head lulled to the side with a groan, Vanitas sighed maybe whatever happened hurt her. He flinched slightly when her eyes shot open and she gasped for air, Velle reached up and clutched his chest as her chest heaved. “Vanitas!” She hissed.

“Velle!? What’s wrong? Are you hurt!?” Vanitas panicked. 

Velle shook her head violently, “Don’t make me go back.” She reached up as she finally began to calm down from the shock of being ripped back into her body so strongly. Velle wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, he reciprocated the hug immediately but sighed sadly. “What’s wrong?” She asked, pulling back. 

They stood and Vanitas summoned a dark corridor before handing her a blindfold. He laced his fingers with hers as he guided her into the portal. “I can’t hold the spell for long, you know what happened last time. And this was stupid...I need to save my energy for the big fight, I just lost my cool, it’s hard to see you like that.” He gasped as he was suddenly pulled close to her and she punched him in the stomach. “Ah! What the hell!?” He demanded. 

“Why did you fight Sora!” She snapped. 

Vanitas froze and ducked her second swing, “I...he attacked me first!”

“You mean, Ven attacked you first!” Velle retorted.

“Uh…Hey!” He dodged another blind swing from Velle. The violet haired girl growled when she felt Vanitas’s strong grip hold her wrist in place. “Stop that!”

“Why can’t you be the bigger person!” Velle sneered.

“He started it!” Vanitas grabbed her other wrist as she tried to swing at him with her left hand. “Why do you want me to be someone I’m not!?” Vanitas scowled. “I didn’t start shit with him, I was just trying to do what had to be done. He attacked me and somehow  _ I’m _ the bad guy!?” The masked boy ranted.

Velle felt the blindfold over her eyes become soaked with tears, but none fell down her cheeks, “Because you’re here!” Velle growled through barred teeth.

“And you wish I wasn’t! You wish it was the other way around! I know! I’m sorry!” He hissed as he threw her hands away from him forcefully and stormed down the corridor, leaving Velle alone. It was ironic that the first person he’d ever said sorry to was Velle and it was a difficult task for him. Yet here he was using the words to hurt her. He stopped immediately when he heard her fall to the ground and let out a sob.

“That’s not true...” She mumbled into her knees. Vanitas turned slowly and looked at the broken crumpled girl, he felt his heart crack. “That’s not true!” she repeated again. Vanitas’s footsteps echoed in the quiet dark corridor, all he could hear were Velle’s sobs and incoherent mumblings. He knelt down and pulled her to his chest, he didn’t say anything just held her in a tight embrace. He could finally hear her, “That’s not true...”

Vanitas frowned, he’d already forgotten what they were fighting about. The minute he realized she was crying his mind went blank, he just wanted her to stop. “What’s not true, Velle?” He asked quietly.

“It’s not true that I wish you weren’t here...I don’t know what to do anymore...I’m so happy you’re alive, you have no idea!” She sobbed uncontrollably, it was difficult to understand her.

“Velle breathe, I’m not going anywhere, just breathe...” He whispered as he rested his masked face on the top of her head.

“But _ I _ am...” She replied, Vanitas flinched, she was right. “And I don’t know what to do...because...I...I love you too, and I don’t want to let you go...” She whispered as she turned her head into his chest to hide her face.

Vanitas’s grip loosened for a moment before he completely let go of her. He ripped his helmet off and threw on the ground, grabbing Velle’s face and smashing his lips against hers. She let out a squeak of surprise at his forcefulness, however, as glad as she was to kiss the brunette boy the tears still spilled. She pulled away from him and continued, “But...I love Ventus too...And...I’m confused...I’m confused, Vanitas...I remember everything and now I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to get myself out of this. I don’t know what the right thing to do is because it feels like all I’ve ever done is fuck things up!” She sobbed.

“Velle, stop, I’m sorry...” Vanitas whispered, he touched her face tenderly this time and brushed his lips against hers. “I was mad...and...I was being stupid again. I’m sorry I made you cry...I shouldn’t have put you in that position...of course, all you want is for things to go back to normal...”

Velle leaned against his hand as it caressed her cheek, “But do I?...Do I want things to go back to normal? What is normal anymore, anyways?”

“Normal is me and Ventus being the same person. Me not trying to steal you away from him for some life we could never have...Listen Velle, don’t let what just happened with me and Ven make you think that we’re gonna kill each other. We’re not stupid, we both feel the same way about you, we both want to make you happy...And the only way we can do that is if we’re whole...” Vanitas sighed.

“I...” Velle trailed off unsure of what to say. 

“It’s just facts, Velle, and we’re gonna fight...we’re the exact opposite...and wait ‘till he finds out about us, he’s really gonna wanna kill me then.” Velle groaned at the thought. “He’s my brother, I hate him...But he’s my other half and I need him...so, that’s that...I love you, Vellum, and I really am sorry I put you through everything I put you through...I wish I never did it.”

Velle sniffed, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his which he gladly accepted. “I love you too...it’s not your fault...”

“Yes it is, don’t make excuses for me because you love me...” Velle could hear his teasing smile. “If I can change now I could have changed then...I should have been strong enough to stand up to Xehanort like Ventus was...Like Ventus is, he never stopped...That stupid little pipsqueek never gave up.” Vanitas scoffed.

Velle let out a small giggle, “No...he never did, did he?”

“Velle, I just want to say it again, because I feel the magic slipping...I love you...and this might be the last time I get to say it...When Xehanort’s magic overcomes you again...she may try to kill me...” Vanitas let his own tears start to fall. He felt like they were a couple of messes sitting in the darkness, crying. 

“Wait, get me out of here. I know how to make me forget the fight you had with her.” Velle jumped to her feet.

“What?”

“So she doesn’t turn you into Xehanort,” She explained quickly.

“Velle! We don’t have much time!” Vanitas stood as well. Velle gripped his shoulders and brought his lips to her in a bruising kiss.

“It’s okay, I trust you, I’m going to trust you to do something for me...We have to hurry!” She pulled Vanitas’s hand until he started to lead the way, she felt a cool sea breeze on her face and the sound of seagulls. She took off her blindfold to see the sandy shores of Destiny Islands, it had been so long since she’d been there. The warmth of the island sun was a welcomed change to blizzard tundra they’d been standing on before. Velle summoned her keyblade and held it with one hand while the other remained latched in Vanitas’s. She raised the key above her head and it began to glow, “Reveal!” She cast. The book of ancient keyblade magic materialized before them in the sand.

“What is that?” Vanitas asked curiously. Velle released his hand and fell to her knees in the sand, black coat and everything, and began sifting through the pages for the spell.

“This is a book of ancient advanced keyblade magic that someone gave me.” Velle whispered as Vanitas kneeled beside her.

“It’s a book of what? But where did you get that?” he asked, looking closely at the book.

“Don’t.” She warned, “Here, look at this, memorize it because it’s going bye-bye in a few minutes. Don’t fuck me over with this Vanitas...okay? I’m trusting you...Don’t tell anyone about this book...If you love me...keep this a secret for me...”

Vanitas met her bright green eyed gaze for the first time in a very long time and he sighed before kissing her sweetly, “I won’t, I promise.” He promised. He stared at the book and took in the two pages worth of magic, it was a temporary spell, but it would have to do. He didn’t have much time to learn it. Velle groaned and he jumped, “I need more time!”

“Stop...spell...” She managed through gritted teeth as she fought to stay in control. She felt like her skin was on fire and the fire got hotter and hotter the more that she fought for control. 

Vanitas summoned his keyblade and pointed it at Velle, he had a better idea. He didn’t have enough for full dispelja but, “Dispel!” He commanded. Once again the dark tendrils spilled out from his keyblade and burst into light. Velle stumbled and propped herself up on her hands in the sand while breathing heavy. 

She peeked at him through a gap in her hair that had fallen in her face. “Be careful...”

Vanitas scoffed, “That’s my middle name.”

She rolled her eyes at the brunette, they stayed there for a few more minutes before Vanitas was confident he had the spell down. Velle jumped back and raised her keyblade above her head again. “Conceal!” She shouted. Not too long later she was struggling to fight back Xehanort’s magic, before she lost complete control Vanitas pressed one more kiss on her lips.

“Don’t forget I love you...”

“I...” She tried to reply, but it was too late she was gone, the silver overtook her hair and yellow overcame her green pupils. Without hesitating, he pointed his keyblade at her, “Blind!” He shouted. Once again the mysterious dark tendrils that turned into light attacked Velle, it must have had something to do with her not him. He threw his mask back on and when the light dissipated the emotionless Xehanort-Velle stared at him. “Has the Master given us orders?” She asked.

“Yeah...” He mumbled, summoning a dark corridor.

“What were the Master’s orders?” She droned slowly

“Prepare for the second keyblade war...” He walked through the portal and Velle followed silently behind him as the dark corridor closed with a woosh. 


	43. Saving Aqua and Waking Ventus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas takes Velle to Destiny Islands where they wait for Sora and his friends to arrive to save Aqua. Xigbar gifts the masked boy a mysterious goodbye present and leaves the two on the island. When Sora arrives he enters the realm of darkness and to save Riku, Mickey, and Aqua. After they successfully retrieve Aqua and return her to the realm of light she insists on returning to what was left of the Land of Departure. Once arriving, she transforms Castle Oblivion back to her home and the group enter in search of Ventus. They are interrupted by Vanitas who brings a stoic Velle along with him and chaos ensues...

A few weeks had passed uneventfully for Vanitas and the cold Xehanort possessed Velle. He had successfully cast a blind spell on her, which caused her to forget what had recently transpired. He’d kept them busy, he wasn’t sure if the Xehanort-Velle was coherent enough to question missing memories, but he didn’t want to find out. The two were currently standing on the tranquil shores of Destiny Islands. Vanitas wished he could feel the sea salt breeze on his face, but he couldn’t, not as long as Xehanort’s minion was watching. He peeked at her from the corner of his eye wondering what she was doing. The silver haired Velle stared out directly at the setting sun, the sun Vanitas could barely look at even with his tinted helmet. 

Feeling his eyes on her, Velle spoke in a quiet cold voice. “Why are we back here?”

A new voice suddenly spoke, startling Vanitas slightly. “The old man wants you guys to wait for Sora and his merry band of wayward soldiers of light to make their way over here.”

Xigbar slung his arm lazily on a stiff Velle’s shoulder, Vanitas regarded the man warily, he’d always felt odd about Xigbar but he never could place why. “I couldn’t have said it better...” He conceded after a moment. Vanitas honestly didn’t care what he was asked to do anymore, he would be gone soon and nothing would matter. He paused and stole a look at the stoic Velle, that wasn’t entirely true. There was one thing that mattered to him currently...and that one thing would still matter to him even after he rejoined with Ventus, it was Velle. Xigbar watched Vanitas’s fleeting glance at the oblivious silver haired girl. 

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, “Ahem...Um...Hey, Vanitas? Can I talk to you for a sec?”

He cocked an eyebrow at the taller man, “What for?” 

He waved his hands dismissively, “Oh, you know, it’s the old man. He’s got a special mission for you.”

“Huh?” Vanitas asked, confused. Xigbar took two steps back from Velle so she couldn’t see him and waved frantically for Vanitas to follow. “Oh...um...okay? Wait here, we’ll be back.” Velle nodded and continued to stare at the sun.

Xigbar threw an arm over Vanitas’s shoulder and led him towards the waterfall. He peeked over them at Velle and shook his head disapprovingly. “That decrepit old man’s turning her mind into mush and now he’s destroying her eyesight too...it’s a shame...”

“Decrepit old man? Are you talking about Xehanort?” Vanitas asked, a bit standoffish. Was Xigbar trying to catch him conspiring? 

He giggled and put a finger to his lips, “Sh!” The man with the eyepatch reached into his pocket and pulled something out. “Listen, I got a little something for ya! A going away present of sorts, I guess...I don’t know...I just...get so emotional...I’m not good with goodbyes...” He pretended to fake cry and wipe a tear away dramatically with a finger. 

Vanitas rolled his eyes, “Can you get to the point, please?” he replied, trying not to lose his patience.

“Here,” Xigbar handed him the item. Vanitas examined it, it was a wayfinder identical to Velle and Ventus’s in every way except the color was red and the metal was black.

“What is this?”

“Put it away, forget about it.” Xigbar told him in a serious voice, dropping the surfer-boy accent for a second.

The masked boy tucked it away in his pocket and looked back up at Xigbar. “What is it?”

“It’s a lucky charm...duh...” Xigbar grinned.

“Why are you giving it to me?” He asked suspiciously.

Xigbar snorted and put a hand to his chest, “What can I say, I’m sentimental...Call me a sap!” When Vanitas didn’t reply or move, he sighed. “It's in case she needs you...”

“What?” Vanitas looked at Velle quickly and then back at Xigbar, “In case Velle needs me? What does it do?” He asked quickly.

Xigbar shook his head, “It may never  _ do _ anything...It all depends on her. I’ve told ya too much already. That’s something the two of you have in common.”

“Huh?”

“Questions...so many of ‘em...well das vadanya, adios, and all that jazz...until next time buddy. Good luck in the big fight!” Xigbar clapped his shoulder with an open hand. Vanitas lurched forward slightly and watched as Xigbar summoned a dark corridor and walked through.

“Right...see ya...” Vanitas mumbled thoroughly confused. He walked back to Velle with one hand in his pocket clutching the wayfinder. He kept his eyes trained on the back of her head, if he had to be honest, Vanitas was terrified. He was scared about what would happen after he rejoined with Ventus, he didn’t remember anything from before they split...would he just cease to exist. Would Velle remember him? He knew he could never forget her, as he approached she turned.

“When is Sora coming?” She asked emotionlessly.

Vanitas shrugged, “Don’t know...just sit down and wait...” He took a seat in the sand and patted beside him. Velle lowered stiffly before dropping down into the sand, she was an empty shell of who she truly was, but it was what Vanitas felt her deserved for every time he hurt her. 

The red and yellow gummi ship Chip and Dale had gifted Sora and his friends hovered in the lanes between. It had been a few weeks since Monstropolis and the trio had traveled to other worlds in search of their friends. Inside the ship Sora sat in the captain’s chair with Donald and Goofy on either side of him in a V-formation. 

“Don’t forget, Sora, you still need to learn the Power of Waking!” Goofy’s voice sounded from behind him.

The boy cringed, he had almost forgotten, he didn’t understand why the Power of Waking was haunting him so much. “I...I won’t...” he stuttered. Suddenly a melody rang out in the cabin of the gummi ship causing all three of them to jump and look around. Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out a buzzing ringing gummi phone with a look of confusion. Jiminy Cricket jumped onto his shoulder from his pocket and looked down at the phone with him. 

“Sora, somebody’s callin’ us on the gummi phone!” He chirped. The brunette smiled and looked down trying to figure out how to answer the phone as Donald and Goofy came to watch. Sora pressed the green button and the screen came to life showing Chip and Dales noses shoved into the camera. They backed away from it when they realized Sora had picked up.

“We got baaaad news...” Chip told them. Dale pulled him off of the camera so he could talk.

“Huh?” Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy asked in unison.

“We’ve totally lost contact with the King and Riku! They’re all on their own in the realm of darkness!”

“Whaaat!?” The group shouted.

Sora turned and glared at Donald, “See? I knew I shoulda gone!” 

Donald turned to the phone, “Chip, how do we get to them?” 

Sora looked at Donald incredulously, he couldn’t believe his ears, “Now, we can ask!?”

Goofy leaned down close to the phone, “It’s not like we can use that big old door anymore. It’s completely gone.”

Sora nodded, “Yeah...we closed it after we beat Ansem...” he remembered. 

He turned and looked at Jiminy on his shoulder as he began to speak, “And it’s not like we can ask the King or Riku.”

Sora frowned, this was seriously unbelievable to him, he shouted, “‘Cause you wouldn’t let me ask!”

“Only King Mickey can open a door to the realm of darkness.” Chip explained.

Dale pushed him aside, “It’s because he has a special keyblade of darkness. He figured out how to make it open the way.”

“Oh...” Sora sighed.

“Gwarsh, what’ll we do then?” Goofy asked.

“Aw...” Donald whined.

Sora’s eyes narrowed as he thought. “May my heart be our guiding key...It’ll show us the way!” Goofy and Donald watched him with confusion, however, he was sure of what he was doing. He could feel it and Ventus’s was sure of it too. Sora stood and summoned his keyblade, pointing it onward. 

Donald and Goofy gasped as a portal opened, “A gate!” the duck exclaimed.

“But where does it lead?” Sora asked in wonder.

Donald jumped in disbelief, “It doesn’t matter! Go!”

“Hurry Sora!” Goofy urged.

The brunette smiled and nodded, “Okay!” He dropped into his seat and grabbed the steering wheel, driving the gummi ship straight into the opened gate.

The group found themselves on Destiny Islands, Sora couldn’t help the smile that pulled across his lips at being home. He closed his eyes as the warm sun bathed him and caressed his skin. The brunette was so at peace he didn’t even feel the eyes watching him from the shadows of the island. Vanitas and Velle stood extremely close to each other in the shadows of one of the treehouse huts. The masked boy found his thoughts drifting from watching Sora as his gaze shifted to Velle. She was not the Velle he knew, no, but she still looked similar to the Velle he was physically attracted to. His eyes raked down the curves of her body hidden under her organization coat. Of course the coat left a lot to his imagination, but he and Ventus shared a wild imagination. He could still see how prominent her curves had become in the time they’d been separated. He flinched when Velle jumped down and out of the hut, landing on the ground gracefully. Vanitas smirked, much more gracefully than the real Velle would have landed. He dropped down beside her and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

Velle didn’t turn to face him, just continued walking slowly towards the waterfall. “Sora went this way, we can’t watch him if we can’t see him.”

Vanitas’s nostrils flared and he sighed, “Right. Well...let’s go...”

He followed behind her with his hands in the pockets of his organization coat. The Sora look-alike turned his gaze down on the ground, he really wished he could spend one more night with her in blissful ecstasy but it didn’t seem to be in the cards for him.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy continued to walk up the beach, “Why do you think that gate took us here?” He was starting to wonder that maybe he just missed home and his heart took them back to Destiny Islands. He paused and knelt to the ground, picking up something laying in the sand. “...A keyblade?” Sora asked as he turned to show his friends the weapon.

Donald narrowed his eyes in the sun to see the keyblade more clearly, “It looks...so...old!”

Sora examined the key in wonder, “Woah...How do you think it ended up here?”

Goofy stopped and pointed at his head in thought, “Hmm...Maybe it’s another guiding key!”

Sora frowned and outstretched his arm, trying out the keyblade. “Sure, but to guide us where?” Suddenly his arm locked into place and a bright light shot out towards the secret spot that he’d shared with Kairi and Riku when they were children. The trio ran towards where the light hit the cliff and they screeched to a halt when they witnessed something odd.

“A door!” Goofy exclaimed. Sora froze, almost as if he were in a trance.

Donald stomped his foot on the ground, “Let’s go!”

The brunette shook his head, “Not you guys.”

“Huh?” Donald and Goofy gasped.

Sora took a few steps closer to the door before turning around. He realized immediately what the door led to, he may act careless, but he wasn’t as careless as he let people think. Sora could feel the darkness radiating from behind the ornate misplaced door. “The realm of darkness...it isn’t safe for you.”

Donald balled his fists, “Forget it! I’m going!”

“Yeah!” Goofy agreed, “You can’t make a whole pint without us!”

Sora sighed and turned around, “Come on guys...think about it...Even the King and Riku struggled in the realm of darkness...”

Vanitas watched the group, he turned to whisper to Velle. “Where did he get that keyblade?” 

“It was laying in the sand...weren’t you watching?” She asked coldly.

Vanitas cleared his throat awkwardly, “I...um...must have missed that...”

Velle turned away from the group and looked him dead in the eye, “Or were you too busy looking at her again?”

The masked boy coughed, “What!?

“I see you watching her...Velle...” She explained.

“How do you see anything? I have a mask!” Vanitas scoffed quietly trying to be sure that Donald and Goofy didn’t hear him.

“You can’t use a mask to hide from Master Xehanort’s magic, I can see everything...” She replied.

“I...uh...okay...” He wasn’t sure of how to respond to her. Did that mean that she knew about his and Velle’s secret relationship? He shifted uncomfortably, “I wish we could see what’s going on inside?” He craned his neck to get a better look but just saw Donald and Goofy pacing nervously in front of the door. 

Moments earlier inside the Door to Darkness a battle began to wage. Riku and King Mickey were in a standoff between a large towering pillar of heartless. They had arrived in the realm of darkness to finally attempt to save Aqua from her prison, but they were ambushed by something King Mickey called a Demon Tower. Mickey dodged the heartless’s attack and pointed with his keyblade trying to grab Riku’s attention.

“Riku, look!” He shouted.

But it was too late, the Demon Tower lurched forward and slammed down onto the tall silver haired boy, giving him only enough time to block the majority of the impact with his weapon. Riku grunted as he was thrown back from the impact of the attack, he lost his grip on his keyblade and it fell to the ground in front of him with a clang. His keyblade disappeared in a flash of light and Mickey gasped as the Demon Tower receded into the ground.

“Riku!” Mickey called. He looked down and felt his heart begin to race as a dark shadow pooled around his feet. Suddenly the tower of heartless shot up and engulfed King Mickey, sending his keyblade flying. It landed on the sand of the Dark Coastline with a thud. Riku looked up in horror, he couldn’t see the King, just hundreds of heartless rocketing toward the sky.

“Mickey!” He shouted as the tower began to rotate until it revealed an orb of darkness. Riku watched the orb in disbelief as he held his wounded arm. “Uh...” He wasn’t sure how he would save the King at this point. The orb began to glow and a tall slender figure of darkness jumped out of it and Mickey’s face appeared in the orb. He blinked his eyes open weakly and watched as the figure engulfed in darkness took a few steps towards his keyblade and picked it up to examine it.

“This keyblade...” The figure spoke, the voice was a voice Mickey hadn’t heard in a very long time. 

“Is it her?” Mickey asked, astonished.

The darkness began to peel from her skin and a version of Aqua the King had never seen before turned to look at him. “Mickey!” She said with distaste. “You’re too late!” They locked eyes and Mickey’s face fell. 

“Aqua?” Riku asked, quietly.

“What happened?” Mickey added, sady.

The Aqua standing before them resembled the Velle that had been torn away from Riku and Ansem the Wise, when he was disguised as DiZ. Her once blue hair was a steel silver color and her eyes were identical to Xehanorts, a sinister yellow. The dark Aqua brandished Mickey’s keyblade threateningly, it felt freeing to finally have weapon in her hands. 

“You abandoned me, that’s what!” She sneered. “Left me in this shadow prison for more than a decade, knowing what it would do to me...” She continued.

Mickey looked down sadly, “I’m sorry...it’s all my fault.”

She turned and walked towards the water and watched the tide ride up the shore. “...I reached this shore after endless wandering...Waited forever for help to arrive...But no one ever came...Not you...Not Velle...I lost my keyblade. Had no means of fighting my way back through the heartless...” She walked out on to the water without a thought. They watched in awe as she walked on water, unsinking. Mickey looked down sadly, he felt awful. Aqua was putting the blame on both him and Velle, but she had no idea that Velle was in the same predicament as she. Aqua continued, “You should have known I was stranded...Do you have any idea how lonely it is out here?” Riku’s eyes widened, he did know, he sympathised. As she continued his fist balled with determination. “How frightening it is to have no one?” She stopped, “All that’s left in my heart is misery and despair...and now…” She turned and readied her keyblade. “You can share it!”

Riku walked up as far as he could until the dark waters licked the front of his shoes. “There’s no need...Got my own...” Suddenly Riku was engulfed in darkness, but he wasn’t being attacked. He heard footsteps steadily approaching from beside him, to his left his replica joined him with a smile before disappearing in a flash of light. Riku felt a renewed sense of power as he brandished his keyblade and approached Aqua. He charged towards Aqua and Mickey was pulled towards her forcefully as she became the Demon Tower again. A battle ensued, at first Riku thought he had the upper hand, but Aqua was relentless and the darkness that consumed her was great. She launched him back and Riku stopped to catch his breath, at this rate he wouldn’t stand a chance. As he panted one name came to mind, he knew who they needed. They wouldn’t be able to make it without him. “Sora...” He whispered.

An impossibly bright light appeared above them, it grew and grew until a door materialized. Riku looked up with a start, “Huh?” He gasped as the door opened and something engulfed in a golden light shot out. It pelted towards them until the light dissipated and he could clearly see Sora. Sora flipped once and landed with immense speed and power causing the sand and water to kick up around them. Riku gawked as he watched the grace and power the young boy he once knew exhibited. Of course, Riku still knew Sora, but at the same time he felt like the brunette was a completely different person since their adventures started.

Sora looked up at him and grinned, “I made it!” He cheered. 

Riku grinned, no, he was wrong. Sora was still the same old cheerful kid he always knew. The silver haired boy grinned and dismissed his keyblade before they both stood back to back and raised their hands to the demon tower. A bright light emitted from their hands as they summoned their strength to combine their keyblades. “Ha!” they shouted at the same time as an even brighter light emitted from the keyblade and sliced the Demon tower in half. King Mickey was flung out forcefully and Riku gasped as he ran to make sure his friend was okay.

Aqua took a few steps forward before launching towards Riku at an immeasurable speed. Riku turned around at the last minute to block the attack with his keyblade. When she made impact the water around them splashed so high they couldn’t see a thing. When the water cleared Riku gasped to see Sora standing in front of him blocking Aqua’s attack. No, seriously, who was this Sora? Aqua struggled against the brunette’s keyblade before he gave one final push and sent her flying back.

“Woah...” Riku mumbled, amazed.

Sora turned around and grinned, “Heh.”

Riku chuckled, “How...Sora?”

Sora looked down and showed Riku his keyblade, the facade peeled away to reveal the old key he’d found in the sand on Destiny Islands. “I...uh...I had a little help,” He winked at his friend playfully. “Watch over the King. I’ve got this.”

Riku nodded, “Okay!” And off they ran in opposite directions, Riku to save Mickey and Sora to save Aqua. 

Back on Destiny Islands Vanitas left Velle to watch over Donald and Goofy while he wandered the beach. Although she disagreed with his lack of commitment to duty he still left her standing there on watch while he searched for hidden treasures. Vanitas scoffed at himself on the other side of the island, call it the kid in him, but he really wanted to see if he could find treasure. He removed his mask and closed his eyes as he lifted his head to meet the sea breeze. It was wonderful, he took a deep breath in of the salty air before trying to force the smile off of his face. His forced frown turned into a scowl. “Who do I think I am? Ventus?” The boy knew he needed to stay hidden, if Donald and Goofy even caught a glimpse of him they would come after him. How could they not notice a dark version of Sora walking around Destiny Islands. He searched through some overgrown brush for anything interesting but found nothing. He sucked his teeth and walked back towards the treehouses. 

He didn’t know what to do with himself, he was just waiting for all they’d been working towards to come to a head. Then he would finally cease to exist and he hoped against hope that Velle would be able to settle down and be happy. He climbed the ladder to the treehouse and searched inside the dark hut. “Hey!” Vanitas exclaimed as he found what he’d been looking for. A hidden treasure chest, he grinned, “Cool. I’m basically a pirate...” He summoned his keyblade and tapped the top of the chest, it sprung open with a bright light to reveal. Vanitas jumped when he realized what he’d found, “An elixir!?” He pocketed it quickly and threw on his mask before running to find Velle.

She was still standing where he’d left her, “Where did you go?”

Vanitas shrugged, “Around, anything happen while I was gone?”

She shook her head and returned to her watch, “No.”

Vanitas sighed and leaned against the rock cliff, he really did miss Velle. He planned to use the Dispellja spell again so he could spend a few more moments with Velle before he had to say goodbye forever. Call him selfish but he didn’t think it would hurt anything at this point, and after getting a taste of his missing love he could only think about getting more. He smirked that elixir would come in handy, not now, of course. This was not the time or place, but soon...

In the realm of darkness Sora had struck Aqua one final time with his keyblade. She jumped back and gripped her head with a groan. Sora watched with bated breath, wondering what Aqua’s next move would be. Suddenly, she let go of Mickey’s keyblade just as it disappeared in a flash of light. Sora’s jaw dropped as Aqua fell back in slow motion, the dark facade cracking and floating away. She fell back in the pool of darkness she just shed and began to sink into the water below, apparently exhausted of all strength. Aqua sank deeper and deeper into the water, she saw a bright light flash at the surface that now seemed miles away.

She scoffed lightly and smiled, “So...this is the end?”

“Aqua!” Sora’s voice cut through the rushing water in her ears. She opened her eyes to see the brunette boy who she’d met as just a child reaching out through the dark waters to save her. 

“Sora...” She called weakly as if invoking his name. His hand latched around hers and pulled her up and out of the water with a great force. She was knocked out cold so Riku, Sora, and the King brought her back to Destiny Islands. Back into the light, where they waited to see if she would wake up.

When the blue haired girl finally came to she squinted her eyes to protect them from the bright sun above the island. Two boys were looking down at her with worry, she couldn’t believe her eyes. It was Ventus and Terra, but where was Vellum? She smiled despite her questions, “Ven! Terra!” Just as the words left her mouth a cloud moved over the sun and she could see clearly. It wasn’t Ventus and Terra, it was Riku and Sora.

“Aqua!” They called again.

She sat up with confusion, “It’s you...”

“Thank goodness you’re awake!” The King cheered.

Aqua looked at him and smiled, “Mickey!” She looked around with wonder and gasped, “Are these...the Destiny Islands?” She asked slowly.

“That’s right!” Mickey affirmed.

Aqua stood to her feet slowly, “When did they fall to darkness?” 

Riku shook his head with a chuckle when he realized where she was going with her questioning, “You’re in the realm of light.” Her eyes widened with shock, she thought she would be lost to the darkness forever. A tear ran down her cheek as she turned to look at Sora. 

He grinned and reached down for her, “You’re home!”

Donald and Goofy grinned before jumping up and down and repeated Sora, “You’re home!” The whole group ran to her and engulfed Aqua in a hug. 

“Welcome home,” Mickey chuckled.

After a few minutes and happy tears shed from all, Aqua stepped back and wiped her tears. She smiled at her heroes but it turned into a frown, Mickey took notice immediately.

“What’s wrong, Aqua?” He asked from far below the rest.

Aqua sighed, “But what about Velle? The last thing I knew she was training to get stronger...”

Mickey’s ears fell, the rest of the group also looked down sadly which only fueled Aqua’s fears. “I’m sorry, Aqua...but Velle was captured.”

The blue haired keyblade master gasped, “Is she alive?”

“Yeah, she is...but she’s like a zombie...We ran into her a little bit ago...Her and Vanitas.” Sora told her.

“Vanitas?” She spat. “He’s still out there? What is he doing with Velle? Did he do that to her?”

Riku shook his head and took a step forward, “No...I was there when it happened...It was Xehanort.”

Aqua’s eyes narrowed, “Xehanort...I have something I need to do before we go after Velle.”

“What is it?” Sora asked.

“Yeah, we’ll help!” Donald quacked.

“I need to go home...” She replied, Aqua turned her head towards the horizon and stared out to see. There was someone’s help she needed.

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked down the narrow and eerie path to Castle Oblivion. It was dark and misty, the entire area gave them the creeps. Goofy looked at her and frowned, “Are you sure about this Aqua?”

“If you want we can take you back to Master Yen Sid’s tower to rest with Riku and the King.” Sora offered, thoughtfully.

“Uh-huh!” Donald agreed.

Aqua smiled and nodded, “Thank you...But...Ven’s expecting one of us, we promised to wake him. Said we’d be right back, but I’m not even close...When he finds out I need his help getting Velle back...well...” She sighed. “I’m in for an earful...”

“Huh?” Goofy asked, “How come?”

Aqua smiled, “...They were together...”

“To-together!?” Goofy gawked.

Aqua nodded, “I’m pretty sure...I know they cared deeply for each other.” 

Sora placed a hand on his heart and smiled, He felt almost as if his heart was filled with helium when he saw Velle. She made him feel weightless, no, she made Ventus feel weightless. Sora sighed happily, “...Yeah…I think so too...” he agreed.

Aqua turned and looked up at the mess she’d left of her home. Castle Oblivion was the result of her locking away the Land of Departure as per her Master’s orders. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky exhale, Aqua placed her hand on her chest. The group remained silent and anticipated the next move, after a long while Donald became impatient.

“Uh...” he began to ask but Goofy’s large gloved hand quickly covered his mouth and motioned for him to be silent. Donald fought against the Captain of the King’s Guard, when suddenly a bright light shone and Aqua summoned the keyblade Sora had found on the shores of Destiny Island. She held it up to the door and a bright beam of light shot out and hit the door of the castle.

The group gasped in unison, Aqua opened her eyes and thrust the keyblade forward with force. The power behind it blew back debris and the trio covered their eyes. Aqua squinted and then smiled as she felt the key click. A bright light shone upon the castle and suddenly the spires and towers of Castle Oblivion began to move into place and create the wonderful Land of Departure. When the land finished transforming into the bright castle from Aqua’s memories, the group entered the castle. 

The blue haired master turned to her new friends and smiled, “Ready?” They nodded. She led them into the castle and to the chamber Ventus was resting in. The four stopped in their tracks when an unconscious boy sleeping on one of three thrones came into view. Sora froze, Ventus was identical to Roxas and somehow it all made sense to him now. 

Aqua gasped and ran to the blonde, she reached out and touched his face. She was amazed at how much he’d grown in his sleep, and she was saddened that so many years had been stolen from him. Aqua pulled his head to her chest in a hug, “I’m sorry it took so long...” When he didn’t respond she began to worry, “Ven! Wake up! Open your eyes, please!” She demanded. “Why? Your heart never found its way home?” She asked sadly. Maybe that was why Velle left to train, because she knew she would have to help the blonde find his way back.

“That was a neat trick!” A voice from behind them exclaimed. Sora, Donald, and Goofy turned to come face to face with Vanitas and Velle. “No wonder no one could find him.” He continued as he strode up to them. Velle stood back and watched the events unfold, when Aqua looked up and saw her she felt her heart ache. Her poor friend looked exactly like Terra, and exactly like she had in the realm of darkness. Silver hair fell down to her navel and yellow eyes as cold and unfeeling as they come.

“Vanitas!” Sora growled as he, Donald, and Goofy turned to face the masked boy. Aqua gritted her teeth in fury and ran down the stairs.”Velle!”

“Why are you here?” She growled. 

Vanitas rolled his eyes, he never liked Aqua. “Oh...I’m sorry to interrupt your reunion, but surely you won’t begrudge us a moment with my brother?”

Aqua took a few steps closer and demanded, “What did you do to Velle?” 

The masked boy snorted, “I didn’t do anything to her, it was your own weakness that made her like this...All of your weaknesses...” He took a few steps closer while Velle stayed back. “You and your master couldn’t keep her here...Ventus...couldn’t keep us apart...Terra...couldn’t stop Xehanort...Sora and Riku let her get captured...” He was mocking them. “All of you, every single one of you keyblade wielders were too weak to save her from him...So don’t blame me for something  _ you _ failed at...be glad I’ve kept her safe while I could...”

Aqua narrowed her eyes at him, remembering a conversation she and her friends had in the Badlands right before their big fight.

“--He’s going to take you for his own.” Ventus’s voice echoed in her head, he was talking to Velle.

“What? Why would he want Velle?” Aqua asked, confused.

“Because of the way Ven feels about her.” Terra explained. Ventus didn’t blush, he didn’t flinch, he just held Velle’s gaze. 

“Huh?” Aqua asked.

Ventus sighed, he took Velle’s hands in his own. “Vanitas is me, so because I have feelings for Velle...he does too...and he’s going to try to take her from us again...”

“Do you care for her?” Aqua asked quietly.

“What!?” Vanitas snapped, surprised by the question.

“Do you care for Velle? Do you love her?” She reiterated.

Vanitas scoffed and looked back at the possessed girl behind him, she seemed oblivious to the conversation. She was just there for back up. The longer she stayed under the magic of Xehanort, the less human she would act; it drove him insane. “Do you?” He sneered in response, turning back to face Aqua and the group. “Because if you did...you wouldn't have let this happen to her.”

Before Aqua could respond Sora had had enough of Vanitas’s mouth he charged forward with Donald and Goofy close behind him. Vanitas chuckled quietly and faded right through them before disappearing completely. “So Venty-wenty wants to keep sleeping...” Vanitas’s voice came from a top the throne Ventus rested in.

“What!?” Aqua asked in disbelief, how had he gotten so fast?

“What am I ever going to do with you?” Vanitas continued in a teasing tone, ignoring Aqua’s outburst. He rested his head in a bored manner in his palm, he looked to the back of the chamber glad to see Velle was a safe distance away. He needed to do everything he could to wake his brother up and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to make it to the other side alive. He may not even make it to the final battle.

“Shut up!” Aqua growled, she summoned her keyblade and pounced on the masked boy. Without blinking he lifted his arm and summoned his own keyblade easily blocking her attack. Aqua narrowed her eyes, when did he get so strong?

“You better settle down there, ‘Master’.” He pushed her away and she flipped so she would land gracefully on her feet. Vanitas followed her to the ground, catching Sora’s angry glare.

“Aqua! I’ll handle him!” Sora growled. 

The blue haired master shook her head, “No,  _ I’m _ ending this.”

Sora’s eyes widened with worry, “But...you haven’t recovered yet!”

Aqua turned to look at her savior, “Sorry, but you’ve seen me too weak, too often.” She turned back to Vanitas who was patiently waiting for his opponent to step up. “Now it’s my turn to shine.” She waved her hand and summoned a barrier around them so they wouldn’t get involved. “Try to reach Velle, please...”

“Aqua!” The trio shouted in protest, but she ignored him and charged towards Vanitas. 

“Sora, Aqua’s right.” Goofy insisted.

“Yeah!” Donald added, “Aqua’s a Master, she can handle Vanitas, but we need to try to help Velle.”

Sora nodded, but he struggled to peel his eyes away from the fight. He couldn’t help but worry about the blue haired Master, finally he pulled himself away and jogged towards Velle with the others. “Velle!” He shouted as he skid to a halt, her eyes were glued to the fight before them. He tried to shake her but she just jiggled like a lifeless doll.

“Use your keyblade!” Donald reminded him.

“R-right!” Sora summoned his weapon and jumped back. He pointed his keyblade at Velle and suddenly her gaze locked with his. She narrowed her eyes at him and moved to call her own keyblade, but Donald was too fast.

“Goofy, quick!” Donald warned. Goofy grabbed the silver haired keyblade wielder and held her arms down. She let out a feral growl as she fought against the defense specialist.

“Sora, now!” Goofy called. Sora nodded, the tip of his keyblade began to glow and a beam shot out and hit Velle in the chest. She screamed and fought harder against Goofy as her hair slowly started to fade back to purple. However, it wasn’t fast enough. Velle’s scream had grabbed both Vanitas and Aqua’s attention, they stopped and looked back. When Aqua saw it was Sora, she turned back to Vanitas. The masked boy had already thought of a way out, he realized quickly that it didn’t matter about his brute strength. Aqua had mastered magic and she had him up against a wall. Before she could attack him, he turned and threw his keyblade at the barrier. It cracked and Vanitas smirked, Aqua realized with a gasp that he was trying to get to Ventus. The masked boy summoned his keyblade back and launched a firaga spell at the barrier. Thinking quickly Aqua ran and stood in front of Ventus, blocking the blast from reaching her already compromised forcefield. Vanitas’s attack hit her head on and she fell to the ground with a groan.

Goofy, who was facing the fight as he held Velle in place, watched in horror as Aqua was struck down. “Aqua!” He shouted. Without hesitation, Sora’s head snapped in the direction of the fallen Master. He spun on his heel and sprinted back to the barrier with Donald and Goofy on his tail. 

“Aqua!” Sora shouted as Vanitas neared her. Velle had fallen to the ground, half in control of her body. Sora didn’t finish the spell, her hand gripped her chest as she fought to catch her breath but she was in control of her head. She shook her half purple and half silver hair out of her eyes and gasped when she saw Vanitas standing over Aqua with his keyblade pointed at her chest. Sora’s heart was beginning to pound in his chest until suddenly he felt a second heartbeat entirely opposing his own. “Aqua!” He shouted again, but a voice behind them was what really set his heart into frenzy. 

Velle stared in horror, Xehanort magic was still controlling the majority of her body so she couldn’t move. Her eyes widened to reveal one bright green while the other was a cold yellow. “Ventus! Wake up!” She screamed. Her voice echoed through the chamber, Donald and Goofy spun around to see Velle kneeling on the ground, half purple and half silver hair and mismatched eyes.

“Sora! It’s Velle!” Donald tugged on the boy's pant leg, but he didn’t hear them. The heartbeats grew so loud in his ears and he gasped as he felt something crack inside of him. Suddenly Sora was ripped from the real world and pulled into the chambers of his heart. Standing in the center of the darkness was Ventus, his eyes were closed as he slept peacefully. However, his heart was now awake and he couldn’t waste another second. 

“I...have to wake up...” Ventus told Sora.

“Yes. Tell me what to do.” Sora agreed wholeheartedly.

“The power of waking...” Ventus mumbled.

“I can’t. I still don’t have it yet!” Sora cried.

“You never lost it...It sleeps...” Ventus explained. “Until someone needs it...Call to it...”

“I am calling to it...With all of my heart...” Sora closed his eyes and when he opened them he was standing on a stained glass pillar of himself and the people he held most dear to him. Without hesitating he summoned his keyblade and held it in front of him. A bright light surrounded him and grew until it covered the entire pillar. Gracefully, Sora flipped into the air and hovered above the platform where he saw a keyhole appear. He smiled triumphantly and pointed his keyblade at it, the stained glass pillar illuminated with a mysterious light. Suddenly the light started to move and fly away in flocks of white doves. Sora watched the scene unfold in awe as the stained glass that once showed his face and friends now showed a sleeping Ventus. Ventus’s body turned into a bright light, but the brunette could still hear his voice.

“Thank you for always keeping me safe, Sora...” Ventus thanked him wholeheartedly. If it weren’t for Sora he would never be able to reunite with Velle, Aqua, and Terra.

Back in the real world Vanitas froze as a light began to illuminate from Ventus. Velle, who was still pinned to her place, kneeling on the ground felt a tear fall from the eye that was bright green. She was able to control one of her arms and with that arm she lifted it and summoned her keyblade. She pointed at Sora through the crowd of people. She could tell Sora needed a little help unlocking the power. Suddenly her keyblade began to glow until a bright light hit the brunette who was harboring the sleeping boy. “Ven!” She yelled.

The light shot out from the throne and Ventus broke through the barrier, his keyblade drawn. “Aqua!” He shouted just as he knocked Vanitas’s keyblade out of the way. An explosion of light and darkness surrounded them and shattered the barrier Aqua had created. Sora, Donald, and Goofy watched in awe as pieces of the barrier rained down on them like glass. The brunette shook his head and jumped to action, he sprinted towards Vanitas and Ventus with Donald and Goofy on his tail. The masked boy glanced behind him, hearing Sora and his friends. This was his chance to leave, Ventus was awake and now all he had to do was join with him in the final battle. Quickly, Vanitas flipped over Sora and dropped down behind them beside Velle.

Ventus watched and as soon as he saw Velle struggling to breathe he locked eyes with her. He gasped at the sight of her half transformed self. “Vellum!” He shouted. His hand outstretched.

“Ventus!” Velle cried in return. Vanitas gritted his teeth, he couldn’t help the jealousy that bubbled inside of him at the happiness in Velle’s voice. He gripped her shoulder and pulled her to her feet.

“The guardians of light is more than I care to face.” He admitted. “But now that my brother is awake I’m just certain he’ll come to visit!...In fact...you could almost say it’s as if he won’t be able to stay away.” Vanitas glanced down at Velle who was struggling to stand and sucked his teeth. “Still so much to learn, Sora...Look at her, she’s suffering...You need to finish your spells...” Velle was indeed suffering, her breathing was labored, the golden eye was squinted in pain.

“I...I didn’t mean to...I’m sorry Velle...” Sora apologized, feeling awful for hurting her.

“It’s okay, Sora. Thank you for trying to help me...” She wheezed through her labored breathing.

“Vanitas wait! Let Sora finish!” Ventus tried. His eyes were locked with hers, so many words they’d left unsaid. There he was standing in front of her in the flesh and yet she still couldn’t hold him. 

Vanitas scoffed, “Too late...I can’t let you have her...yet...There’s something else that needs to be done, brother...For now, I’ll take care of her.”

“Vanitas!” The blonde growled as his dark counterpart disappeared with Velle in a plume of darkness. Sora and Ventus jumped when they’d realized that Donald and Goofy ran to aid Aqua. Quickly the blonde ran over to his friend and helped her up with the others. Sora walked up and smiled in relief.

“Aqua, are you alright?” he asked with worry. The girl had been through a lot and she wasn’t allowing herself time to recuperate.

“Yes. I’m fine, Sora.” Aqua smiled reassuringly.

Ventus turned his head to look at the boy who he owed his life to and gasp. Sora smiled at him but all Ventus saw for a moment was Vanitas. He couldn’t believe that Vanitas was the spitting image of the brunette in front of him. “Huh!? You’re Sora!?” He asked in disbelief.

“Yup!” Sora reached his hand out to shake the blonde’s. “Hey, Ventus!”

Ventus froze as he looked and the brunette’s outstretched hand. “...I get it...you were my second chance...” He accidentally mumbled out loud, finally understanding why Vanitas never looked like him. 

“Huh?” Sora asked curiously.

Ventus shook his head and grabbed Sora’s waiting hand, “Call me, Ven.” He grinned. He turned when he felt a soft hand on his head, “Huh?”

“Good morning, Ven.” Aqua smiled, teasingly.

Ventus grinned, “Good morning, Aqua.”

Aqua’s smile turned into a tight lipped line, “I’m glad you’re back, but there’s still things we need to do.”

Ventus nodded, his face growing serious as well, they needed to save Velle. “Right.”

“We should go back and meet with the others at Master Yen Sid's tower.” Goofy spoke up.

“Yeah! They’re waiting for us!” Donald added.

“We can take the gummi ship, come on guys.” Sora turned and led them back to where he’d parked the ship.

Aqua and Ventus fell behind the group, talking quietly. “Where’s Terra?”

Aqua sighed, “He fell to the darkness, Xehanort took control of him...just like Velle...”

Ventus bowed his head sadly, “I was too weak...”

Aqua grabbed the blonde’s shoulders and turned him to face her, “No. Don’t say that, Ven. Out of all of us...it was me who was too weak...”

“What are you talking about Aqua, you’re a Keyblade Master!” Ventus protested.

Aqua scoffed, it was very uncharacteristic of her. “What’s a title, if I can’t save the people I care about most?” She sighed and the two continued walking behind Sora, Donald, and Goofy. “...I thought when I became Master I would suddenly have all the answers...but...”

“You mean that’s not what happened?” Ventus asked cheekily. 

Aqua paused and looked at the blonde, she chuckled, “I missed your sarcasm, Ven.”

Ventus snickered, “Is that sarcasm?”

Aqua laughed a little louder and shook her head, “No, Ven!” 

Ventus sighed sadly after they’d calmed their laughter, he could see Sora’s gummi ship in the distance. “How long has Velle been like that?” 

Aqua frowned, “...A while...I think...Sora, Riku, and Mickey just saved me and I came straight for you. I don’t think you would have woken up without her help...”

Ventus looked away and out into the distance, “I miss her, Aqua...And Terra, of course...but not like Velle...”

Aqua let out a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding in. “I know, Ven...I miss them too...”

“I...I never got to tell her how I felt about her...” The younger blonde admitted.

Aqua looked surprised, “But...I thought you two were--”

Ventus shook his head, “It was never anything official...I...never got to tell her I love her...”

Aqua stopped at the door of the gummi ship, letting Ventus board before her. She placed her hand on her chest, “Oh...Ven...” She mumbled.

“What is it?” Sora asked. He was standing by the door waiting for everyone to enter the ship.

“Ven just said he loves Velle...” She whispered.

Sora chuckled, “Of course, he does...where have you been? I’m sure she loves him too!”

Aqua shook her head, “No...he never got to tell her before the big fight...So...they’ve gone all this time without knowing the extent of the others feelings...”

“Aw...” Sora pouted sadly, realizing how sad that must have been for the two.

“Yeah...We need to get her back...We need to get them both back, Sora.” She replied in a strong voice.

Sora nodded and smiled, “Sure! Let’s get to Master Yen Sid’s tower, right now!” Aqua nodded and boarded the ship, followed by Sora. The door to the gummi ship shut slowly behind them and shortly after the ship zoomed away on its way to the Mysterious Tower.


	44. Last Night On Earth SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a crazy turn of events Velle and Vanitas wind up in Traverse Town, the two spend their last night together when Vanitas has a change of heart. The guardians of light meet in Yen Sid's tower and discuss the up coming events while also trying to compare notes. They piece together Velle's time line for the most part and reintroduce themselves to each other. After the meeting, Aqua and Ventus walk outside to talk and they are met with a surprise visit neither of them had expected.

Vanitas held Velle close to him as they entered a dark corridor. He was gritting his teeth in anger, but he tried to keep his cool for Velle’s sake. How dare Sora touch her! He didn’t even help, he hurt her. She hissed when they entered the dark corridor and Vanitas immediately covered her eyes with his hands as he reached for her blindfold. His heart ached with every labored breath she exhibited.

“Why didn’t you let me s-stay...” Velle mumbled.

Vanitas ignored the pang of hurt in his chest from her question, she couldn’t wait to leave him. “Come on, we gotta get you to the other side.” he urged. She was struggling against the leg that was still under Xehanort’s control, he sighed and scooped her up in his arms easily.

“Vanitas,” She hissed.

“Sh!” He replied as he brought them through the corridor. He placed her down on the curb as they arrived on the other side. 

“Traverse Town?” She asked as she looked around. Vanitas took a few steps back and summoned his keyblade. “Wha-what are you doing?” She gasped, she couldn’t move, couldn’t back up. What was he doing?

“Relax,” He told her, his keyblade dipping slightly. He readjusted his grip and his keyblade began to glow. “Dispelja.” He whispered. 

“Vanit一Ah!” She cried. The spell hurt more than it ever had before, when it was finished she flexed her arms and legs. She sighed and stood to her feet, dusting off her clothes as best she could. “I thought you were gonna old yeller me...hey!” She hissed.

“What?” He asked in a monotone voice. He seemed off, but she didn’t know why.

“Why did you use the spell! You need to save your strength.” She scolded.

Vanitas scoffed and reached into his pocket, showing her the elixir. “I found this on Destiny Islands...I was gonna use the spell again anyways...but that idiot did that to you so...”

Velle reached out and grabbed his shoulders so he would face her. He had refused to remove his mask so far and had turned his head away from her when he was talking. “What’s so interesting over there?” She asked.

Vanitas shrugged, “Don’t know...”

“What’s wrong?” her brow furrowed with worry.

The masked boy sighed and reached out, wrapping his arms around her in a distant hug, which was out of character for him. “Nothing, come on. You’ve got a little bit more time to hang around since I have this elixir.”

“Where are we going?” Velle asked curiously as she followed closely behind the masked boy.

“I don’t know...are you hungry?” He asked without looking at her.

Velle looked down at her stomach, food was the last worry on her mind, but now that he mentioned it. Velle shrugged, “Yeah, a little.”

Ventus’s dark other snorted, “Come on, I know a place we can grab something good.”

When Vanitas continued to walk ahead of her Velle jogged to walk beside him. She reached down and laced her fingers with his despite feeling him stiffen. “Wait up!” She smiled, feeling happier now that she knew Ventus was safe. When Vanitas didn’t respond she stopped causing the masked boy to stop as well. “Are you mad at me?”

He scoffed, “No. Now, can we keep moving? We’re standing in the middle of the street.” 

Velle crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly, “Not until you tell me why you’re being mean.”

Vanitas crossed his own arms over his chest, “Seriously, Vellum? That’s childish...” He turned on his heel and began to walk in the direction of the restaurant, he didn’t feel like fighting on their last night together. Sure, she hurt him by wanting to leave him and be with her friends, but could he really blame her?

“You’re just gonna leave me here?” Velle asked, outraged. She stalked up to him and glared at the masked boy.

“I knew you’d get out of the street...I know you’re not an idiot.” He replied, turning around to face her.

“Aw...that might be the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me.” Velle replied sarcastically.

Vanitas glared at the violet haired keyblade wielder, they’d never had a fight like this, so passive aggressive. The masked brunette boy scoffed, “Really? I would have thought telling you I loved you would have topped that list.” He turned and continued walking into the town, Velle jogged in front of him and cut him off.

“Vanitas, wait!” She demanded. The brunette froze, he could see her glassy eyes, she was on the verge of tears. There he went hurting her again, hurting the girl he supposedly loved. “Why? Why are you mad at me?” She whispered.

Vanitas sighed, “You asked me why I didn’t let you stay with them...” He trailed off and looked away for a moment, he felt stupid for telling her why he was upset. It was a stupid reason to be upset. “...Don’t you like being with me?”

Velle’s tears spilled over and down her cheeks, she shook her head with a laugh. “Of course, I _like_ being with you, Vanitas. I just...I belong with them...”

Vanitas’s glare hardened, “You mean you belong with him!”

Velle shook her head and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, “No! I mean I belong with them, Ventus and Aqua in the Land of Departure, that’s where I came from...And I do belong with _him_ , but you are him, isn't that what you’re always saying? I’m right where I need to be whether it’s with you or Ven.”

“You don’t miss him?” He whispered quietly looking away to hide the blush she couldn’t see because of his mask.

“Of course I miss Ven, but I’d miss you if I were with him too...All I do when I’m away from the two of you is worry about whoever I’m not with...I’m exhausted...” Velle admitted quietly. Vanitas stayed quiet; he didn’t want to upset the violet haired girl further. “I don’t understand why you keep using the spell if it takes so much of your energy...” she mumbled.

“B-because, I just want to spend as much time as I have left with you...” Vanitas mumbled, embarrassed to act so soft.

She paused and then moved to remove Vanitas’s mask. He flinched, but allowed her to continue. He closed his eyes briefly when Velle placed her soft hand on his cheek, before he could open his eyes he felt her lips brush against his. He kissed her back immediately, he didn’t care about any fight they were having. That’s why he didn’t want to bring it up in the first place. He loved Velle and his plan of action would remain the same. He and Ventus would join, no more fighting for her affection, he knew it was stupid. How could he fight with himself over the love of a girl who clearly loved them both. And Velle would never be able to choose because the two were the same person. Unless Velle was averted to Vanitas because of his dark persona then she would love the two equally. And if she only loved the light or the dark she wasn’t truly in love with either. It was an ironic love triangle and he was aware of it. Vanitas knew it wasn’t fair for him to make her choose, but his heart wanted to hear her say his name. The brunette sighed, he’d almost forgotten she was kissing him, his mind was reeling.

Velle pulled away and placed a sweet kiss on Vanitas’s cheek, “I love you. I wish you wouldn’t think otherwise, but that doesn’t change how I feel about you...”

Vanitas leaned his forehead against hers, she was looking up at him and her eyes glimmered in the Traverse Town moonlight. He pressed his lips to hers for a long moment and inhaled her scent deeply, she smelled like sweet flowers to him. He wanted to remember everything about her, in case he got the chance to retain his memories, he didn’t want to forget a thing. Velle sighed happily into the kiss as Vanitas’s hands began to wander down her sides, he was trying to memorize every curve of her body. She bit his lip lightly and slipped her tongue into his mouth when he allowed her. Their tongues entangled and Velle moaned as Vanitas slammed her back against the building behind her. He couldn’t hide his need for the violet haired girl, his body craved her and this was the actual last chance he might ever get to be with her.

“How long is the spell going to last?” Velle whispered against his lips.

Vanitas shrugged and placed one hand on either side of her head slowly and purposefully. “Don’t know, but I’ll just use it again. I can use it two more times and then I’m out.” He placed a teasing kiss on her nose, “Poof!” Velle wrinkled her nose and giggled. “Why?”

“I’m not hungry,” She pouted, Vanitas’s eyes darted to her lips and then back to her eyes. “I’m...kind of sleepy...” Velle continued slyly, with a cute shrug.

Vanitas narrowed his eyes slightly and smirked, “The Traverse Town hotel is around the corner.”

A smirk pulled to her own lips, her cheeks covered in a blush remembering all the intimate moments they’d shared at the hotel. “Okay.” She pressed her lips to his hard, “Can I have a piggyback ride?” 

Vanitas raised an eyebrow, “Can you have a what?”

Velle narrowed her eyes playfully, “You heard me!”

“I’m not giving you a piggyback ride.” He replied.

“Please!’ Velle droned cutely. Vanitas turned and began walking towards the hotel, “Vanitas!” Velle whined, “My leg hurts.” She lied.

Vanitas froze and turned to look at the violet haired girl, “Is it because of that idiot's half assed attempt at saving you?”

Velle frowned, “Hey, Sora’s not an idiot!” 

The brunette scowled, “Did you forget what he did to you just now?”

“He was just trying to help...” She mumbled as she walked beside him. Vanitas felt her hand reach for his and he laced his fingers with hers.

“But he hurt you...” Vanitas replied.

“He didn’t mean to, he apologized...” She fell silent for a moment. “It’s weird...”

“What’s weird?” he asked.

“You guys look like twins...” She mumbled. 

Vanitas rolled his eyes, “I know, that’s why I was forced to wear this piece of shit for so long.” He showed her his helmet and punted it down the alley they were walking through with a swift kick. Velle giggled and he smiled a rare smile at her, “I still need that, so let’s go get it before someone else does.” He jogged to his helmet pulling Velle along with him. They reached the clearing and Velle could see the light of the hotel brightening the dark Traverse Town district. He bent down and picked up the helmet, his mind trailed off. He already knew Velle was attracted to Roxas, it didn’t take a researcher like Vexen to figure it out. When Xemnas had reported to Xehanort that the two had run away together Vanitas had almost punched a whole through the wall. He couldn’t let his anger get to him when it came to Velle because he wouldn’t dare put her in danger by exposing their relationship to his malevolent master. However, with Velle’s attraction to Roxas he realized it wasn’t a far stretch for her to have feelings for Sora too. “Do you like him?”

“Huh?” Velle asked, taken aback by his question. 

“Sora...do you like him?” 

“What!?” Velle snapped.

“I mean, he looks like me...” He mumbled, looking away again as they reached the hotel desk. He checked them into a room and she waited for the elevator doors to shut before speaking.

“Are you jealous?” She asked slyly with a knowing grin.

“No!” He snatched his hand away from hers and crossed his arms over his chest. “It just makes sense.”

“No, I don’t like Sora like that. I don’t even really know Sora.” She snickered, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. She stepped out and looked over her shoulder with a wink, “...But...it’s okay to admit you’re jealous...”

“I’m not!” Vanitas snapped. He watched her walk ahead of him, she was teasing him, he knew that. However, he was actually jealous, he couldn’t help it. No other person had to deal with issues like these, four people who either look exactly alike or were the same person. No wonder she was exhausted.

“I don’t know, Vanitas...it sounds a lot like jealousy to me...What room are we in?” She asked, pausing in the center of the hallway.

He looked down at the key and then pointed down the hall, “It should be the last one--hey!” Velle snatched the card from his hand and sprinted down the hall. “Give that back!”

“No, come and get it!” She shouted back with a giggle. Vanitas smirked, she must have forgotten how fast he was. He waited for her to slip the keycard into the door and step inside then sprinted after her. Velle moved to turn the light on in the hotel room when she was suddenly slammed against the wall, her arms pinned to her sides. Vanitas stared her down, nose to nose with a smirk plastered across his face. “Vanitas!” she whispered, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from his. His gaze darted to her hand with the keycard and he plucked it out, putting it in his pocket. He grabbed her face roughly and placed a bruising kiss on her lips, his free hand scooped her up. Velle jumped and wrapped her legs around the brunette boy, enjoying the ferocious kiss he was giving her. When he finally pulled away they were both gasping for air.

“So what if I’m a little jealous...” He whispered against her lips.

Velle smiled and kissed him sweetly, “Don’t be, I love you, dummy.”

“I love you too,” He kissed her and dropped her to her feet. “You said you were tired?” He asked, flicking the light switch on and walking over to the bed. “Ah!” He shouted as he was tackled onto the mattress. “What the hell?”

Velle smirked from over him, she was straddling his waist. “I’m not tired anymore,” She pressed her lips to his briefly before moving to his neck.

“Velle,’ he hissed as she sucked lightly on the bit of skin she could reach. She groaned, the high collar of his shirt annoyed her. She slipped her fingers under the hem of his shirt and urged it off of him. Vanitas picked up the hint immediately and ripped it off, throwing it across the room. Her violet hair tickled his chest, Velle smiled triumphantly before dipping her head back down to his neck. The brunette boy groaned and threw his head back on the pillow as she sucked the sensitive skin. “Velle...” He mumbled.

She lifted her head and pressed her lips to his, she nibbled his bottom lip lightly between her teeth. Vanitas’s hands moved from gripping her waist, they travelled down to her butt, he gave her a little squeeze before moving on. The violet haired girl snorted despite her tongue being entangled with Vanitas’s. His hands moved to her thighs and he pulled her forward just a bit so she was lined up perfectly with the bulge in his pants. She smirked at his excitement, but Vanitas pressed his erection into her causing her to gasp.

“Ugh...Take your pants off too.” She mumbled decisively. Vanitas chuckled and kicked the rest of his clothes off, not even realizing Velle was still fully clothed. She left him with one final fiery kiss before peppering more down his chest until she reached his pelvis. She smirked at the size of his throbbing erection, she had barely done anything but kiss him. 

Vanitas gathered her violet hair in one hand and tucked it over her shoulder. “Your hair’s gotten longer...”

Velle giggled as she licked the underside of his cock without warning. The brunette hissed in pleasure and shut his mouth immediately. “Do you like it...or should I cut it?” She asked while inserting as much of his stiff member into her mouth as she could.

“Ah! No!” Vanitas said, quickly.

“No to this? Or no to cutting my hair?” Velle asked, removing him from her mouth. 

“No to cutting your hair! ” He groaned, throwing his head back onto the bed.

Velle giggled returning to her musings, Vanitas hissed again. His hand found the back of her head and gripped her purple locks in his hand as he guided her head up and down his shaft. As time went on Vanitas began to become more and more impatient with her speed, his hips would thrust up and meet her mouth. Velle gagged when he pushed too far and hit the back of her throat.

“Ugh...Why are you so good at this?” He mumbled, feeling his climax rearing its head. She hummed in response, adding another layer to his pleasure. Vanitas couldn’t take it anymore, he thrust his cock deeper and deeper into her throat. “Fuck! I’m cuming!” With a few more rough thrusts he spilled into her mouth. “Oh my god! Velle!” She swallowed his load quickly and jumped to her feet when she felt him pull her up. Vanitas grabbed the back of her head and pulled the violet haired girl in for another bruising kiss. Velle moaned when she felt Vanitas slip his tongue into her mouth. Suddenly she pulled away and started snapping her fingers at the brunette. “What?” he asked, confused.

Velle could feel Vanitas’s magic start to falter and Xehanort’s start to take control. She was having a hard time putting the words together so she just snapped her fingers. Upon hearing Vanitas question her, she shook her head. “Spell!” She hissed.

Vanitas’s eyes widened as he saw silver start overtaking the purple roots of Velle’s hair. Quickly, he summoned his keyblade and pointed it at her “Dispelja!” He commanded. The silver began to recede and he let out a sigh of relief. Velle panted as she felt herself regaining full control of her body. When Vanitas was satisfied she had recovered enough his lips latched back onto hers. She let out a squeak of surprise when she felt the brunette scoop her up and pin her to the hotel room wall. Her hands entangled with his hair, he bit down on her bottom lip and simultaneously she bawled her fists and pulled his soft gravity defying hair.

“Do that again,” he pleaded. When she obliged he moaned into their kiss, their tongues danced and fought for dominance. Vanitas was desperate, desperate to enjoy every second he had left with the girl. He’d counted two spells down, he’d only have one more left in him before he wouldn’t have the strength to do it again. While Velle was distracted he slipped his hand underneath the collar of her bodysuit and pulled the tight fitting top down to expose her breasts. He pulled away to take in the sight and couldn’t help when his tongue darted out and licked his lips predatorily. Although Xehanort’s magic had slowed Velle’s aging she had still grown quite a bit since they’d last been together. He’d known that when he examined her on Destiny Islands, but seeing her now, exposed to his hungry gaze was almost too much for him to bear. He wanted to do more things to the purple haired girl pinned beneath him in more ways than he could count. 

Velle watched unsure of why Vanitas seemed to freeze. His eyes stared down at her chest, his tongue darted across his lips and it made her heartbeat quicken. She blinked and suddenly she felt his hands kneading her breasts. “Va-vanitas...I...” she stammered. He lowered his head and flicked her nipple with his tongue, he pinched the other between his fingers. “Vanitas!” She gasped. The brunette sucked her nipple in and bit down lightly. Velle felt his hand begin to travel south, between legs, he smirked when he felt her heat through her bodysuit.

“You’re soaked already...” Velle wasn’t sure if it was a question or a statement and just responded with a blush as she looked away. Vanitas used his free hand to grip her chin and turn it back to him. “Look at me...” He whispered. The bright green eyes that had always stopped him in his tracks stared back at his golden orbs. He had already been savoring every moment he had with the violet haired beauty, but this moment he cherished even more. He had stared into the cold yellow eyes of the possessed Velle for longer than he cared to. “God, I love your eyes.” He muttered before his lips slammed onto hers. Velle giggled and was quickly silenced when the brunette dropped to his knees.

“What are you--Oh-ah!” She gasped. In one smooth movement he hooked her leg over his shoulder and ran his tongue over her slit through her bodysuit. “Va-Vanitas!” She whimpered. He used his free hand to push her back against the wall further, he found her clit through the cloth like a targeted missile. He sucked purposefully on the tiny bundle of nerves while his hands kneaded the flesh of her ass. “Baby...”

Vanitas groaned in annoyance, he missed the way she tasted and the bodysuit was in the way. He removed her leg from his shoulder and stood, their eyes locked and he moved in and brushed his lips against hers. His fingers hooked into her bodysuit and pulled it off of her forcefully. “I love you,” He pecked her lips and returned to his knees.

“I...” Velle gasped and bit her lip to stop herself from crying out when she felt his tongue run along her bare skin. “I love you too...Fuck!” She moaned. The brunette flattened his tongue and ran it up her slit, tasting her sweet juices.

“Mmm...Baby...you taste so good...” He groaned as he ate. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head when she felt his soft wet pink tongue slither inside of her.

“Vanitassss,” She hissed, biting her lip didn’t help hide her whimpered.

“Hmm?” He asked curiously from underneath her. He thrust his tongue back and forth into her tight hole, he twisted and wriggled it causing her to shiver.

“Oh my god!” She whined. 

The brunette smirked and, much to Velle’s disappointment, stood again. He grabbed her hand and pushed her gently onto the bed. He pulled her hips up so her ass stuck up in the air and bent down to her level. The moan she let out when his tongue returned to its previous actions made him shudder. His tongue wandered upward and dipped into her asshole, Velle shut her eyes and buried her face in the bedsheet. 

“Ungh...” She moaned. “Vanitas...” She whimpered.

Vanitas smirked, his tongue prodding her tight hole deeper causing her to moan again and again. “Does that feel good?” He purred from behind her.

He removed his tongue before she could respond and brought his hand to his mouth. The brunette sucked his fingers, getting them nice and wet before slipping one slowly into Velle’s ass. Violet hair splayed everywhere when her head shot up in surprise. Her body went rigid as he pulled it out just as slow as he inserted it. “Holy fuck...” she mumbled, lurching forward and shutting her eyes tight as he inserted a second finger. “Oh my god, yes!” she whimpered, gripping the sheets in her fists.

The brunette chuckled and placed a well placed bite on her plump cheek. “Mmm...you’ve changed since the last time we’ve played...”

“Angh...Wha-what’s that supposed t-to mean?” She moaned. Vanitas smirked when she threw her hips back to meet his pace.

Velle inhaled shakily, feeling his free hand caressing her stomach upward for her breast. He kneaded the smooth flesh generously, his stiff member prodded her leg. He was curved perfectly over her body that if he really wanted to he could slip inside her without a second thought. Vanitas placed a sweet kiss on her shoulder blade as he continued to fuck her ass with two fingers and groped her chest desperately. The violet haired girl mewled with pleasure, meeting his every thrust. She missed this feeling, it was like scratching an itch she wasn’t able to reach for years. She honestly just wanted to feel him inside of her, to make Vanitas feel just as good as he was making her feel.

“Baby...your tits have gotten bigger and一” He paused. He removed his hand from her chest and slapped her ass, the clap reverberated throughout the hotel room. 

“Ungh!” She cried, thrusting back onto his fingers even faster. “More...please...Va-vanitas...”

“一And you’re ass has gotten fatter! You look good enough to eat, love.” He rambled from behind her, he thrusted his fingers into her harder. “How does that feel, baby?” He asked, turning up the intensity just a bit.

“Ahh!” She exclaimed. “Mmm...so good baby...but一”

“But, what?” He asked, pausing his motion.

“Velle groaned in disappointment, “Put it in baby...” She pleaded.

Vanitas raised an eyebrow and smirked, “I really wanted to play more...but...you’re lucky I love you.” With that he slammed his hard dick into her dripping cunt.

Velle lurched forward from the force of the brunette boy’s thrust and she coughed out a cry of pleasure. “Fuck! Oh...my...god...” She groaned, her back was arched severely and she could feel her toes curl. “Yes...fuck me! Like that!” She begged. “Ugh, fuck! Right there, right there, right there!” She screamed. Vanitas smirked and slipped a third finger into her ass, Velle moaned loudly and flipped her long hair over her shoulder. “Fuck...baby!” 

Their hips met with a wet slap over and over again, if Velle wasn’t so overcome with pleasure she would have been embarrassed. Vanitas groaned, he wanted to see his lover's face as he fucked her into ecstasy. “Velle,” He mumbled, his thrusts slowing, but not stopping completely. 

“What?” She panted, unsure why he’d slowed. 

The Sora look-alike leaned forward and pinched her swollen nipple between his fingers, soaked in her body fluids. “I wanna change positions.” He told her as he ran his tongue up her shoulder, he could taste her sweat, but it didn’t matter he couldn’t get enough of her.

“Whatever,” She replied, confused as to why he felt the need to explain it to her. Vanitas chuckled at her annoyed demeanor, he pulled out of her, and slapped her cheek again. “Ow!” She hissed, turning to glare at the man behind her. 

He snickered, “You’ve got a mouth on you.” He gripped her sides and flipped her onto her back. She blinked and Vanitas was nose to nose with her. “Watch it.” He snapped with a smile before pecking her nose with a kiss.

Velle rolled her eyes, “What are you gonna do about it?”

Vanitas frowned and rolled off of her, he tucked his hand under his head. “I wouldn’t hurt you...if that’s what you mean...”

“Huh?” She rolled over to face the brunette. “Why would I mean that?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know...I just don’t want you to think that anything or anyone would ever make me hurt you again.” He could almost see the question marks above her head. He snorted and leaned in brushing his lips against hers. “I just love you, Velle.”

She smiled and kissed the brunette back, “I love you too.” 

Vanitas pressed his forehead against hers, “I know...trust me.”

Velle clicked her tongue awkwardly, “So...are we done...or一Ah!”

He smirked and pulled her on top of him, guiding her legs to straddle his lap. He pulled her face down to his and kissed her passionately. “Hell no, I’m gonna fuck you until you tell me to stop.” He slipped himself back inside of her and Velle shuddered. The sensation of his girth filling her up almost made her see stars. 

She leaned forward and placed her forehead against his, letting out a shaky exhale. “I’d never tell you to stop...but...” Vanitas froze, worrying about what her next words might be. “You might want to use the spell again now...or you might end up in a really awkward situation.”

Vanitas’s worry melted away and he smirked, his arms were splayed out on either side of him. A light shone in the center of his palm as he summoned his keyblade, he had to point it at her in an uncomfortable angle but he managed. “Dispelja!” 

Before Velle could say anything, the brunette thrust his hips into her. “Angh!” She moaned, falling forward and catching herself with her arms on either side of the headboard. “Vanitas! Fuck!” She exclaimed. The tan boy beneath her slammed into her at an ungodly pace, she couldn’t even get a moan out just tiny squeaks. “Fuck!...More!” She barked. Vanitas licked his lips and slapped her ass, knowing he left a red handprint. “Sh-shit!...Baby, please!” Velle begged. He put his hands on either cheek and spread her ass while kneading the flesh. 

The brunette smirked, “Tell me what you want. I want you to hear yourself say it.” Velle groaned in protest. “I’ll stop if you一”

“Finger my ass, don’t stop, fuck my ass.” The violet haired girl replied quickly, cutting him off. Vanitas smirked and slipped his three fingers back into her second hole. “Angh...That’s so...so...so...good.” Vanitas loved the look on her face, pure pleasure, he could even see a small trail of drool on the side of her mouth.

“Baby...you’re pussy’s squeezing me so tight. You love this don’t you?” Vanitas rambled.

Velle nodded fervently, “Yes!...I’m...” She trailed off and cried out loudly as the brunette began to thrust into her even harder. “I’m gonna cum!” 

His eyes were shut tight, “Me too, baby. I fucking love you, I swear to god I’d do anything for you.”

Velle put a hand on her forehead as she started to feel light headed from her oncoming orgasm. “Ah! I love you too Va- fuck! I’m coming! Oh my god! Fuccckk!” Vanitas spilled his seed into her and the two rested their forehead against each other while they gasped for air. “I really do...”

“Huh?” Vanitas asked in a daze, he’d never came so hard in his life. 

“Love you...I really do love you too.” She whispered. Velle pressed her lips to his and rolled off of the brunette to lay beside him. He pulled her back to lay her head on his chest as he embraced her.

“Are you going to miss me?” Vanitas didn’t know why he’d asked her that. 

“Yes.” She replied without hesitation. “Is this really the only way?”

“To tie everything up in a neat little bow? Yeah...yeah it is...I am darkness and my brother is pure light. We’re abominations, we shouldn’t exist...well...Ventus should...but not me.” He mumbled as he combed her purpled hair down with his fingers.

“Don’t say that一”

She felt Vanitas shrug, “It’s true, Vellum, I’m darkness personified...I’m not gonna change...I shouldn’t change, Ventus needs me exactly how I am so he can return to normal.”

“But一”

“No buts, Vellum. Just don’t ever forget how much I love you...I’m doing this for you, not him...I couldn’t care less about him.” Vanitas smirked.

Velle grinned against his bare chest, “You are him, silly.”

Vanitas sighed, he could see the silver overcoming her roots. “It’s happening...isn’t it?”

Velle nodded and jumped to her feet, quickly throwing on her clothes, Vanitas doing the same. She turned around and looked up at him with teary eyes, “I love you.” 

“I love you too, always. Don’t forget me.” He whispered.

“I could never,” She pressed her lips to his, when he pulled away he blinked and she was back to the cold silver haired, yellow eyed Xehanort possessed Velle. “Why are we here?” She asked, looking around at the dishevelled room.

Vanitas frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, “Just passin’ through. Come on, let’s move.” He summoned a portal and allowed her to walk in first, he gave the hotel room one last once over. “I’m gonna miss you, Vellum...” And with that he stepped into the dark corridor.

Meanwhile in Master Yen Sid’s tower a group of key bearers and guardians of light gathered in the small office of the elderly wizard. Yen Sid sat behind his desk and looked upon the group standing in front of him. The sight was welcomed, he was thankful they’d managed to lock their seven guardians of light into place right in the nick of time. Lea (Axel), Kairi, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Riku, Aqua, and Ventus waited for Master Yen Sid to speak.

“At last, we are all assembled. First: Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey, I can not thank you enough for what you have done. And you, Aqua and Ventus, we are fortunate to have you back.” Yen Sid's voice cut through the silence.

Aqua nodded, “Thanks. I only wish we could have returned sooner to help.” She turned to look at the group. “We are grateful to all of you for rescuing us.”

Ventus gave them the smallest smile, “Thank you.” 

As happy as he was to be back in his own body and fighting the good fight, he felt misplaced without Velle by his side. Even in the strange dreams he’d had while he recovered with Sora, Velle was still with him. Mickey looked up at them with big sad eyes, “I feel bad for letting you guys down...We tried, but we still haven’t found Terra or and we haven’t been able to break the spell Xehanort put Velle under.”

Aqua shook her head, “Don’t. They studied with Master Eraqus just like us. They’re our responsibility.” 

She looked to Ventus and he nodded, “Plus, we did see her. Sora didn’t get to finish helping her...but...we can do it. I know we can.”

Riku took a step forward, “Mickey told me that you saved me in the realm of darkness. I should have gone to help you right away but I was too inexperienced. I’m sorry. I know that I let you down.”

“No, just the opposite.” Aqua smiled.

Goofy came up behind the silver haired boy, “Did you know, Riku’s a true Keyblade Master now?”

“That’s wonderful!” Aqua grinned.

“The King, too!” Donald added.

“Good for you!” She chirped.

Donald walked up to Sora with a scrutinizing gaze. “But Sora needs work!”

Sora, who had almost seemed to have checked out of the conversation, put his hands on his hips and glared at the Royal Magician. “Yeah, rub it in!”

The group chuckled at the poor brunette boy’s expense. “I’m happy to see that you haven’t changed one bit,” Aqua snickered.

“Huh?” Sora asked, looking at Aqua confused. Had they met before?

“Sora, you probably don't remember...” 

“Um...Uhhhh...” The goofy brunette hummed out loud dramatically thinking and then smiled sheepishly while scratching his cheek.

“It’s okay,” Aqua smiled. 

Behind them Lea and Kairi stood watching the wholesome exchanges. Lea cleared his throat awkwardly, “Ah! Yes. Let us not forget our new keyblade wielders. Lea, Kairi, you have made tremendous strides.”

Lea put his hands behind his back, he donned his signature organization jacket. “Hey there! And that’s ‘Future Keyblade Master’一” 

“Kairi!” Aqua exclaimed, running up to the auburn haired girl. She bent down slightly to look at Kairi's necklace. “Incredible! It is you!”

Mickey stepped up to their conversation, “You know her?” He asked. 

Aqua nodded, “When you and I first met in Radiant Garden, the unversed tried to attack a little girl. Do you remember?”

Mickey jumped, “Oh gosh! That little girl was Kairi?”

“I guess it must have worked, the spell I cast on you...” Aqua exclaimed. 

Kairi frowned, “I’m sorry. Those days are hazy for me. But it sounds like I’d have been in trouble without you. So thank you!” 

“Please! You were really, very little. Anyone would forget, hazy memory or not.” Aqua replied.

Behind them Lea cleared his throat again, “This is all very touching, guys, but where do I fit in?” He waved his hand dismissively. “Ven looks just like Roxas--or is it Roxas looks just like Ven.” The blonde’s eyes widened as he remembered the redhead in front of him from Radiant Gardens. He smiled and it seemed to frustrate Lea even more, “And now I have to explain all of that to him--which is in itself a crazy long story...and apparently everybody already knows everyone, and this is an insane amount of stuff to get memorized!”

Ventus smiled at his friend, he felt bad, almost as if he were at fault. “Sorry, Lea.” He grinned. 

Axel’s eyes widened and he pointed to his forehead with a gloved finger. “You remember me?”

“Yeah, ‘course! We’re friends! I can’t believe you became a keyblade wielder just like me!” The blonde smiled.

Sora looked between the two, surprised, “Axel, you know Ven?”

“Axel? Who’s Axel?” The blonde asked with a raised eyebrow.

“See? See? See? Major brain-ache!” Axel sighed and held his forehead. “I lost my heart...”

“What!?” Ventus shouted.

“I got it back, with the help of Sora here.” Axel added quickly. “But when I lost it...I lost my way and Xemnas grabbed a hold of me. He told me my name was Axel and that’s how everyone knows me, honestly...I like the name Axel better. It’s gotta a certain...what’s the thing Marluxia used to say? Je ne sais quoi.”

“Xemnas?” Ventus asked, he felt lost.

“Xemnas is another one of Xehanort’s creations.” Sora explained.

“Xehanort...” Aqua growled with anger.

“Xehanort took control of Velle in Twilight Town, but before that I found her and Roxas in The World that Never Was...She thought her name was Vexell.” Riku told the group.

“Vexell?” Axel asked. “Your friend Velle is Vexell? I looked for her everywhere...”

“You know Velle too?” Ventus asked, he leaned against the wall and put a hand to his forehead. Axel was right, it was way too much to memorize. 

“I can fill in the gaps here,” Riku explained, looking to both Axel and Ventus. “Ansem the Wise and I went to The World That Never Was to get Roxas and he was with Velle. We...um...knocked them both out and brought them back with us.”

Ventus’s eyes widened and he launched towards Riku, Sora grabbed the blonde and held him back. “You did what!?” he shouted.

Riku backed up and put his hands up in surrender. “Trust me, it was the only way to get her to come with us. She’s a crazy strong keyblade wielder, and she can throw a pretty good punch too...” He chuckled nervously.

Aqua smiled, “Yeah...she is. Ven, it’s okay. In the end, we know she’s okay, we just saw her.”

“Yeah, but he still hit her.” He grumbled, easing up enough for Sora to let him go.

“Geeze, Ven. You scared me there for a second.” Sora chuckled.

Ventus laughed and scratched the back of his head, “Sorry, Sora. Sorry, Riku...you’re right...I know how Velle can get sometimes.” 

Riku smiled in return and continued his recollection of Velle’s timeline. “So, we took them back to the mansion in Twilight Town. When she woke up she was really confused, she had cast a spell on herself that was wearing off.”

“A spell?” Aqua asked with interest, taking a step forward.

Riku nodded, “She told us she saw Roxas and thought he was Ven--”

“Why would she think that?” Ventus asked with confusion.

“Because Roxas looks exactly like you!” Axel groaned. 

“Roxas is Sora’s nobody!” Mickey quipped, joining the conversation. 

“Nobody?” Ventus grabbed his head again, thoroughly confused. Aqua laughed at the blonde and put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay, Ven. What’s a nobody, guys?” She asked for him.

“It’s what happens to the body when someone loses their heart. The body and soul become a nobody when the heart is lost.” Mickey explained. Yen Sid sat back and listened to the story unfold, he was proud of his group of mismatched pupils. They were strong and full of light, he knew he could trust them with the task ahead. 

“So...you’re saying Velle lost her heart and became a nobody?” Aqua asked sadly.

Ventus froze and stuttered, “...Sh-she lost her heart?”

“No! No! She didn’t...just listen!” Riku stressed with a chuckle. “She saw Roxas and thought he was you, Ven.”

“But Ven was in the castle, she knew that.” Aqua interjected, despite Riku’s request.

“Think about it--...Aqua...right?” Axel spoke up. “She’d been looking for Ven’s heart everywhere for years and then poof! Suddenly a boy who looks and sounds exactly like him shows up, what would you think if you were in her shoes?” 

Aqua shrugged and then nodded, “I guess you’re right...”

“She told us she cast a spell to lock away her heart and turn her into a nobody for a brief period of time...but in that time she lost all memory of who she was. She was going to infiltrate Organization XIII to get closer to Roxas.” Riku explained.

“But then what happened?” Ventus asked, confused.

“I can fill in from there!” Axel chirped, taking Riku’s spot. “Roxas and I were sent out by Xemnas to look for some new nobody who had been...‘reborn’, was what he used to call it. It was Vexell...uh...um, I mean, Velle. She passed out from exhaustion and we brought her back to headquarters...”

“Okay...” Ventus urged. The group was hanging on Axel’s every word.

“We went and got her, she didn’t know who she was or where she was...but that’s normal for people. We took her to talk to Xemnas and he named her Vexell, put us in charge of her and had us train her.” Axel continued, “One night she ran away and Roxas and I found her in the middle of the city being attacked by heartless...she was trying to get some bracelet.”

“Her bracelet?” Aqua asked, she remembered the piece of jewelry Velle always wore. She’d even gifted her the mark of mastery charm she wore on it. 

Axel nodded, “We were outnumbered by the heartless and then suddenly she summoned her keyblade and joined the fight. Like she’d been a wielder for years--”

“Well she has been,” Ventus explained.

Axel shook his head, “Yeah, but she still didn’t have any memories. She just had these skills that she seemed to never have forgotten. Anyways, time went by and the three of us got closer. I’d always find Roxas and Vexell whispering to each other...I knew Roxas had his reservations about the Organization...I knew he wanted to leave to find the answers Xemnas wasn’t giving him. It wasn’t a far stretch to think that he convinced Velle to leave with him because of her keyblade. I told her she should, it was too dangerous, every key bearer in the organization seemed to be hunted by Xemnas...Then...one night Roxas and I had an argument and when I went to find them...they were gone...both of them...”

“That’s when I ran into them and took them back to Twilight Town,” Riku explained. “We went to a few worlds searching for Ven, but we didn’t have any luck. Her memories were returning to her slowly, but then Xehanort ambushed us.”

“...Xehanort...” Ventus gritted his teeth in fury.

“Not the Xehanort you and Aqua know, Ventus. Xehanort has been very busy in your absence...he’s created reincarnations, possessed others, and has even gone back in time to recruit past versions of himself.” Yen Sid explained. 

“He what!?” Aqua asked. She was starting to feel as if there was no way they would stand a chance against the former Keyblade Master. 

The elderly wizard nodded, “The version of Xehanort who possessed Velle was his younger self.”

Riku nodded, “It was horrible, her hair turned silver...her eyes were yellow...and she tried to attack me. I got away and she disappeared in a dark portal...to...I don’t know where...” Riku trailed off.

Sora nodded, “I ran into Velle in the Land of Dragons...”

“The Land of Dragons?” Aqua asked curiously, “Is that another world?” Sora nodded and Aqua smiled, “Sora, Riku, you do know we’ve all met before, right?”

“Huh?” Sora asked, confused.

“When you were very little, we met you two on Destiny Islands, Me, Ven, Terra, and Velle. You both had an amazing friendship and the light inside you shone so bright...”

Sora grinned and scratched his cheek bashfully, “So me, Donald, and Goofy ran into her in the Land of Dragons. She told me she missed her friends and that she was looking for you guys, but then some guy in a coat kidnapped her and I couldn’t get to her because I was behind a barrier.”

Donald and Goofy looked at their feet, “And we were too slow, we’re sorry, guys...” Donald pouted.

Aqua smiled, “It’s okay, thank you for looking for Velle. We really appreciate it, but like I said...Terra and Vellum are our responsibilities.” 

Goofy nodded with a smile, “So, at some point after Velle was kidnapped she turned herself into a nobody and went after Roxas. They left the organization and then Riku took ‘em. Then Xehanort’s younger self possessed her and took her...and then what, hyuck?”

“I think she’s been with Vanitas since then...” Sora explained. “Because when we were in Monstropolis she was with him.” 

Ventus looked down, “I remember that.” He was furious that Vanitas had his hands on Velle.

The blond felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to meet Aqua’s blue eyes. She smiled down at him reassuringly, “It’s okay, Ven. I don’t think Vanitas would hurt Velle...I think he has feelings for her just like you...just like Terra told us back then.”

Ventus crossed his arms over his chest and looked away stubbornly, “That worries me even more.” he grumbled.

Aqua chuckled, “Are you jealous?” 

“No!” 

“Yes!” Ventus and Sora said at the same time, the group looked at the brunette who was grinning cheekily.

“Hey!” Ventus protested with a glare.

“Don’t lie, Ven. I felt it when we looked at them, you are too jealous!” Sora stuck his tongue out teasingly and the blonde blushed.

“Okay...maybe I am...a little…” The group snickered at the blonde key bearer. “I guess you’re right Aqua...if she’s over there being controlled at least she’s with him...he wouldn’t hurt her, I know it.” Ventus put a hand over his heart, he could feel the truth. He and Vanitas shared a heart, the light inside Ventus and dark inside Vanitas. What was in Ventus’s heart was also inside Vanitas. However, Ventus would die for Velle if he had to, he wondered if Vanitas would do the same. He had no idea how right he was. “So...she’s been looking for me all this time?” He mumbled with a blush.

“Of course, Ven.” Aqua put her hand on his shoulder. “And everyone knows how much you mean to each other. We’re gonna get her back, I promise.”

Ventus looked up at the Aqua, he felt like nothing could stop them. If he had his friends by his side he was invincible. His eyes locked with Sora, he knew he and the brunette had that in common among many other things. We turned back to Aqua and smiled with a nod, “You’re right.”

“Welp. We’ve got our seven guardians.” Mickey said. 

Sora nodded, but he didn’t look convinced, the worry was thick on his face. “Yeah, but...I do wish Roxas, Naminé, Velle, and Terra could be with us too.”

Riku narrowed his eyes at the brunette, “Since when do you mope, Sora? Come on! Terra’s gotta be with the organization and Velle’s definitely with them. Which means we’ll have a chance to save them both.”

“Leave it to Ven and I. We’ll bring them home.” Aqua smiled. 

“Yeah. I made Terra a promise, I said I’d be there for him when he needs me. And Velle...we’ll I don’t think I ever actually said anything but--” Ventus stopped mid sentence when Aqua interrupted him.

“You don’t have to, Ven. An unspoken bond is still a bond that can be stronger than any other.” Aqua explained to the blonde.

“And I’ll figure Roxas out. Don’t know how, but...I’ll get him back.” Axel added.

“Naminé is right here, safe with me.” Kairi spoke softly while putting her hand on her chest. “I know that we’ll find a way to help her. Trust me, I’m not giving up.” 

“Kairi’s right. We’re all in this together, Sora.” Mickey grinned. 

“And Donald and I are no keyblade wielders, but we’ll always be right there to keep ya steady! We’ve got your back, not just now, but always!” Goofy added. 

The brunette looked at his friends, all of them, they were strong and confident and with them he was also strong and confident. If they believed in him, he would believe in them too. 

Donald walked up to the brunette and nudged his leg, “Three half-pints make a whole!” 

Sora closed his eyes in annoyance and put his hands on his hips, “That again?”

“It is a shame that not all of our friends could be here. But our seven guardian’s of light have united. Perhaps you might say that we have nine guardians, with Donald and Goofy. Given time, I know the others will soon stand with us.” Yen Sid’s voice grabbed everyone’s attention, they turned and listened carefully.

Sora smiled brightly, now reassured, “Right!”

“Today you recuperate. On the morrow, you journey to the fated place.” Yen Sid finished.

“Right!” The group responded. Soon they went their separate ways, it was surreal, a night of peace and calm. 

Ventus and Aqua walked slowly out of Yen Sid’s tower and stood under the starry night sky. They looked up in time to see a shooting star fly by, “The stars here are so beautiful, I noticed it the first time Velle and I came here.” 

“Yes,” Aqua agreed.

“We’ve gone without this for so long...” The two seemed to be entranced by the stars as they stared up at the magical twinkling lights.

“I know,” She agreed, Ventus took a seat on the steps, she looked down and he began to speak.

“I remember dreaming a lot. Of you, Terra, and Velle...Of Sora and his friends too, I think...And then there were more people I didn’t recognize...I was kind of scared...if I’m honest...but then I found Velle...and I was happy again...Oh, and I saw these weird animal-creatures! It’s like...I’ve been part of some big adventure.” The blonde grinned up at the stars remembering his dreams.

“I’ve been places, too, but pretty soon...things will be back to normal.” Aqua whispered. She folded her arms over her knees and rested her head on them.

Ventus smiled and remembered the wayfinder in his back pocket, he pulled it out and held it up to the sky to see through the colored glass. “Let’s share stories when Velle and Terra are back.” 

Aqua smiled and pulled out her own wayfinder, holding it up and examining it. “Yeah.” she chuckled. 

Vanitas and Velle were walking through a dark portal, the emotionless Velle hadn’t questioned where they were going yet, just simply followed. Vanitas was taking her to see her friends, he’d felt guilty, the least he could have done was let her speak to them. In all honesty, he was jealous and didn’t want to let go of Velle yet, but he would cast the spell on her momentarily and allow them to speak to her. He’d taken the elixir to replenish his strength already, but then he realized it didn’t matter, he was planning to lose in the fight anyway. He sighed as they reached the exit and stepped through, when he heard her exit the portal he turned to the Xehanort possessed Velle.

“Where are we?” She asked finally. Vanitas shook his head and summoned his keyblade, “What are you doing?” 

“Dispelja!” Vanitas’s eyes widened as light emitted from his keyblade, not darkness, pure light. “What the fuck?” He looked at the key in his hand, it still looked the same, maybe he was hallucinating. 

“What are you doing, Vanitas?” Velle asked in confusion.

“I...” He shook his head, pushing his malfunctioning keyblade to the back of his mind and looked down at his feet. “I felt bad for not letting you talk to your friends...I just...I don’t know...wanted to make it up to you...”

Velle’s hands reached for his mask and pulled it off, she shrugged at his raised eyebrow. “I like to look at you when I talk to you...you’re kind of cute.” She grinned and he blushed. “What do you mean, make it up to me?”

“I’m taking you to see them...” He mumbled, looking down.

“You’re what?” She whispered, her hand resting on his cheek.

He opened his eyes, “I’m taking you to see them for as long as the spell lasts, because I love you and I want you to be happy.”

“Vanitas...” She whispered. Velle pulled him close to her and brushed her lips against his. “I love you too, thank you...”

“You’re welcome...just don’t leave me...” He replied in a soft voice.

Velle looked at him with teary eyes, “I won’t, I’ll stay with you until the end, Vanitas. I promise.” She pressed her lips to his again. 

He sighed and walked her down to where he knew Ventus and Aqua were. He wanted to hold her hand, but he knew it would cause unnecessary problems and he was doing this to make her happy not sad. “Come on, let’s get this over with.”

They trudged down through the crunchy grass and the sparse trees, Velle looked up at the sky and gasped. “Are we at Master Yen Sid’s Tower?”

“Yeah...How’d you know?” Vanitas asked.

“The stars are so beautiful here. Look!” She pointed up. “It’s a shooting star! Make a wish!”

“A what?” 

“Quick!” Velle exclaimed.

The brunette looked up at the star flying over head and closed his eyes, “I wish--”

“Not out loud!” She hissed.

Vanitas flinched and shut his mouth, ‘I wish she never forgets me...’ He wished in his mind with all of his heart. He opened his eyes and gasped as the star seemed to brighten for a second before shooting out of sight. 

“Did you make your wish?” She asked after a moment of silence.

“Yeah come on, we don’t have much time.” He urged, beginning to walk again.

Velle followed beside him and smiled, “Good, don’t tell me what it was or it won’t come true.”

Vanitas nodded, “Okay.” There was no way in hell he’d chance that wish not to come true. They ducked under a few low hanging treebranches and Yen Sid’s tower came into view. On the steps sat Aqua and Ventus, she could already feel tears welling in her eyes. She watched them lift their wayfinders into the air and reached for her own. As they neared suddenly all three of their wayfinders began to glow and they gasped.

Velle’s gasp grabbed their attention immediately, "Velle!" When they spotted the unmasked Vanitas beside her they summoned their keyblades. “Vanitas!” They snapped.

“No, guys, don’t!” Velle stood in front of the brunette. Aqua lowered her keyblade slightly in shock, Ventus felt a pang of hurt that she was protecting him.

“Velle...why?” Aqua asked.

“He--” She glanced at him quickly. “He brought me here.”

“Why would you do that?” Aqua asked, dismissing her keyblade. Ventus on the other hand still held it ready.

Vanitas locked eyes with the blonde and glared at him, “Because I care about her, you were right. And I wanted her to be able to talk to you, this is all I’ve been able to do to help her, cast a temporary spell.” 

Aqua’s face brightened, “But that’s fine, we can help her!” 

Velle shook her head, “No...not yet, Aqua.”

Ventus narrowed his eyes and spoke for the first time, “Why not?” he whispered.

Velle looked at him with glassy eyes, “I...” She looked back at Vanitas and he shook his head no, he didn’t want her to tell Ventus his plan. Velle turned back to her friends, “Vanitas is really putting himself on the line for me by doing this...” She paused, thinking of the right words. “I don’t want him to be retaliated against if I’m not there tomorrow...Besides you guys can just cast the spell tomorrow right?”

Ventus frowned, “What if it’s a lie and we never see you again? Like this is your final goodbye?”

Vanitas scoffed, “It’s not. I told you what it is, so just take it at that, idiot.”

“What did you say?” Ventus lurched forward but Velle stepped between them.

“Please, Ven. Don’t.” Ventus looked into her bright green eyes, she’d grabbed his shoulders to hold him in place. They were so close, her eyes looked like they were trying to tell him a thousand words, but he couldn’t figure out what any of it was.

“I don’t get it...” He whispered. “Why?”

“He’s helped me a lot, Ven.” She replied, the other two stood with bated breath wondering what would happen next.

“You’re choosing him over us? ...over me?” He asked, taking a step back.

“No, I’m choosing you Ventus. I’ve always chosen you, there’s never been any other choice for me.” she whispered.

Ventus furrowed his brow, “I don’t get it.”

Vanitas rolled his eyes, “Told you he was an idiot.”

Ventus glared, but Velle pushed the brunette lightly. “Not helping!” She snapped. Vanitas flinched and took a step back, putting his hands in the air in defense.

“Sorry! Sorry!” He apologized. 

Ventus and Aqua raised their eyebrows in disbelief, Velle was that comfortable with the dark side of Ventus and he actually listened to her. Velle turned around and threw her arms around Aqua and then around Ventus. Vanitas scoffed when she lingered on her hug with Ventus, the blonde opened his eyes and glared at the brunette behind Velle. “I missed you guys so much!” She gushed.

“We missed you too, Velle. Have you seen Terra at all?” Aqua asked.

“Terra? No...I’m trapped inside my head when Xehanort’s magic is in control...I’ve just been remembering things, I put two and two together that you were with Sora, Ven...but it was too late...and there was nothing I could do about it because I was under Master Xehanort’s control...” Velle trailed off.

“Don’t worry, Velle. We’ll get Terra back, and we’ll deal with Master Xehanort too.” Aqua declared.

Vanitas scoffed, “Good luck with that.”

Ventus glared, “Who invited you into this conversation?” he barked.

Vanitas narrowed his eyes, “I’m the whole reason this conversation is happening! So, I can do and say whatever I want!” 

“Ven,” Velle pleaded, she was at a loss of words. How was she going to get the two to stop fighting?

“It’s okay, Velle, I’ll shut up because I care about you.” Vanitas sneered. It was crazy for Velle to hear him say it so freely in front of other people, let alone Ventus, but she knew he was just trying to get under his skin.

“I care about her too!” Ventus snapped.

The brunette snorted, “Prove it!” 

“I did! By not kickin’ your ass!” Ventus retorted, Aqua jumped and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

Velle laughed and the sound made the blonde smile, “I missed you, Ven.” She hugged the blonde again and whispered in his ear. “A lot.” He tightened his grip around her waist slightly before letting go. He wanted to tell her he loved her right then and there, but not with Vanitas and Aqua listening. 

“I missed you too, Velle.” Ventus grinned.

“We both did,” Aqua added. “Sora told us you learned some new magic.”

Velle’s face lit up, “So much! I can’t wait to show you.”

Ventus frowned, “Oh, you’ll have plenty of chances to show us tomorrow.”

“Huh?” Velle asked.

“The fight,” Vanitas clarified. 

“Oh...right...” She looked down at her feet. “The fight...” She’d forgotten entirely that she would have to fight her friends. “B-but...I don’t want to...” She whispered.

Ventus reached forward and grabbed her hand in his, “It’s okay, Velle. Think about it like when we used to spar...maybe it’ll be fun.”

Velle shook her head, her tears spilling over and onto her cheeks. “No, it won’t be fun. None of this has been fun, I just...” She paused when she felt someone grab her other hand, it was Vanitas, for a moment everything felt okay to the three of them. They were connected and together like they always should have been, Ventus’s eyes locked with hers.

“It will be okay,” He whispered, reaching up and wiping her tears from her face.

Suddenly Velle took a step back and grabbed her head in pain, “Vanitas! It’s happening!” She grunted.

“What’s happening?’ Aqua exclaimed.

“The spell’s wearing off, we gotta go.” Vanitas replied, holding her frail body. 

“Wait!” Ventus protested.

“Can’t, if we stick around when he gets control again, she’s gonna kill all of us.” Quickly, he disappeared in the portal with Velle, leaving Ventus and Aqua alone on the steps of the mysterious tower..

“But...I didn’t even get to say goodbye...” Ventus whispered.

“It’s okay, Ven. We’ll get her back tomorrow.” Aqua reassured him.

“Yeah...” He stared at the spot the two had disappeared from and then looked at Aqua. “That was really weird...”

“Yeah...yeah, it was...who would have thought Vanitas would bring Velle here to talk to us.” She replied.

“Not me.” Ventus answered, he turned his gaze back up to the stars. Hopefully soon they would all be together again.


	45. The Keyblade Graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Keyblade War begins.

“Has the Master called?” Velle’s monotone voice asked. Vanitas cringed, Velle had basically changed back into a pumpkin just like promised.

The brunette boy had just slipped his mask back on before Velle lost control. He sighed, “Yup. Come on, time to get ready.” He walked out of the portal with Velle on his tail to run straight into Xigbar on the other side. 

“Woah! Easy there, kiddo!” Xigbar exclaimed, grabbing the brunette’s shoulders.

Vanitas shrugged him off forcefully, “What do you want?” He snapped. 

The man with the eyepatch grinned, “You two were gone for a while, just wanted to make sure everything was copesthetic in paradise, y’know?”

“No, I don’t.” Vanitas replied flatly. 

Xigbar’s gaze raised to the silver haired Velle, he cleared his throat. “Ahem...Could you...uh...could you give us a minute?” She blinked slowly and then turned, walking away. “Gee, what a relief...She really gives me the heebie-jeebies!” Xigbar shuddered dramatically. “The way she just stares at you with her dead eyes...”

“What do you want?” Vanitas repeated.

Xigbar straightened and coughed, “How was the mission? Is he awake? Did they find her?”

Vanitas nodded, “Yeah. They’ve got their seven lights...”

Xigbar smirked and clapped his hands, “And we’ve got our thirteen pillars of darkness. The board is set!” 

“Indeed, it seems that we are on the brink of another keyblade war...” A sinister elderly voice crooned. Vanitas grimaced and looked up to see Master Xehanort walking towards them, the dust from the Badlands kicked up around him.

“Master,” Vanitas greeted, his voice thick with sarcasm despite his lame attempt at hiding it.

“I trust everything is set?” Xehanort asked slowly.

Vanitas nodded, “Of course.”

Xehanort stroked his chin, “Good, good...Now, you both should rest. The battle ahead of us will not be easy...”

“Yes, Master.”

“You got it!” Vanitas and Xigbar said in unison.

With that Xehanort summoned a dark corridor and disappeared. Xigbar summoned his own portal, “Hey...you wanna grab a drink or something?”

Vanitas rolled his eyes, “No.” Despite his answer the masked boy entered Xigbar’s portal and the man with the eyepatch stumbled in behind him. 

“I thought you said no?” Xigbar asked once he cleared the entrance.

“I don’t wanna go, but what else am I gonna do?” Vanitas replied, he sighed and removed his mask.

“Woah, Sora look-alike at twelve o’clock.” Xigbar goaded sarcastically. 

Vanitas rolled his eyes, “Shut up. Let’s go.” 

Xigbar scrunched his face up and followed him. “Who made you boss!” he grumbled.

Vanitas stepped out of the portal to find themselves in Port Royal, a world full of pirates. He followed behind Xigbar as he led them to a-hole-in-the-wall pub. There were men passed out drunk littering the walk way and the two stepped over their unconscious bodies. Vanitas looked over and in the corner of the building in the shadows sat men on barrels with scantily clad women on their laps.

“This is the place you choose?” Vanitas asked with disgust as he looked around the tavern.

“Hey, don’t knock Tortuga. They’ve got the best rum I’ve ever tasted, and you look like a guy who could use a drink.” Xigbar pointed at the brunette and then banged his fist on the bar twice to get the attention of the bar wench.

“Hey there, handsome! Never seen a couple of good lookin’ guys like yourselves around these parts.” The bar wench smiled, revealing blackened and missing teeth, Vanitas cringed. The woman skin had dirt and sweat smeared all over it, and the bar in general had a very distinct smell to it. He could only imagine what the woman smelled like, it baffled him that there were people out there like this. He considered himself even more lucky than he did before now that Xigbar had taken him to this world that he had Velle.

“Send the rum our way,” Xigbar ordered, ignoring the woman’s advance. Her face fell immediately and she turned around and returned with two glasses and a dark dusty bottle of liquor and a very distinct scowl.

“Here.” She slammed the items on the counter and Xigbar tossed her a few odd gold coins before walking over to an empty table in the corner.

The two took a seat at the table and Xigbar poured them each a glass of rum, Vanitas picked it up and examined it carefully. “I’ve never had a drink before...” He mumbled.

“Try it, it’s good! Trust me! It burns on the way down and too much’ll make ya puke, but it’ll make all your problems go away!” Xigbar replied, taking a swig of his own glass.

“Really?  _ All _ of my problems?” Vanitas held the glass up and looked at the clearly cloudy brown liquid. He brought it to his nose and sniffed it, he cringed and moved it away with a grimace. “God! That smells disgusting!” 

Xigbar laughed loudly, “You’re supposed to drink it, not smell it...geeze kid, did you grow up under a rock?” 

“I didn’t grow up at all!” Vanitas snapped. He put the glass on the table and pushed it away from him. “I don’t believe some nasty toilet water looking drink is gonna take my problems away.” 

Suddenly an old dirty man with a greyish matted beard was staring Vanitas down, nose to nose. “This yer first drink, son?” He breathed in the brunette’s face.

He was also missing teeth, he had dirt caked on his skin and in his beard. His breath smelled like whiskey and death, Vanitas felt his eyes sting from the scent. He held his breath and nodded, trying to back away as much as possible. “I heard yer friend say you got problems, son. Is that true?” He slurred, his eyes were barely open. 

Vanitas swallowed and nodded, he was beginning to sweat, Xigbar on the other hand sat back in his seat snickering at his expense. “Y-yeah...Kind of...” he replied. 

The man nodded deeply and pulled up a barrel to sit on, inviting himself to their table. The drunk reached out and poured some of their rum into his empty glass that he’d been carrying around with him. Xigbar scoffed and snatched the bottle out of his hand before he could drink it all. “Hey! That’s ours!” He snapped.

The man ignored Xigbar and took a sloppy swig of his drink, “Listen to me, son, how old are ya?”

Vanitas blinked, “I don’t know...” he answered honestly.

“Old enough!” The drunk slurred. Xigbar snorted from his seat, he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked as he enjoyed the show. “I’ve been a slave to the bottle since I was your age--”

“But I don’t know how old I am..”

“Even me old lady left me fer drinkin’, she said Tommy! I’ve had enough!” The man rocked back and forth in his seat dangerously close to falling. “You’re a damn drunk, Tommy! I’m leavin’ and I’m takin’ the kids!”

“Your wife left you for drinking?” Vanitas asked, he looked at his glass with narrowed eyes. How could it take away his problems if it made this man lose everything he loved?

“I was broken, son...I was a broken man…” He hiccuped and took another swig of his drink. “I lost everything, even drank my last drink...” Vanitas eyed the glass in the man’s hand, clearly that was a lie. “But then I saw the light!”

“Huh?” The brunette shot a confused glance at Xigbar who shrugged with a chuckle.

“The light, my boy! I saw the light! And under that light was another bottle of rum!” The man grinned a toothless grin, Vanitas collapsed, was this story going anywhere? “And do you know what I did with that bottle, son?”

“What did you do with that bottle?” He asked.

“I drank every last drop and all my problems went away again! Haven’t been sober since! Swear by it!” The man moved to grab the bottle again and Xigbar snatched it away.

“No way, old man! Thanks for the wonderful anecdote, but you’ve overstayed your welcome, pal.”

“Wait, wait!” The old man tried.

“Nope,” Xigbar lifted a leg and kicked the barrel that he was sitting on, sending him rolling away. “So what’s it gonna be?”

Vanitas looked at the glass again and picked it up, eying it suspiciously. “Will it really make my problems go away?”

Xigbar smirked and sat back, “Only one way to find out, right?”

Vanitas sighed, “‘Guess you’re right...” He took a sip and choked. “Holy shit! That’s awful!”

“You need to drink more for it to work.” Xigbar urged.

“Are you sure?” Vanitas asked, looking like he’d just sucked a lemon.

“Yeah, try to drink it all in one go if you can. Can you?” He asked.

Vanitas looked at the glass and nodded, he closed his eyes and drained it. “Ugh!” He coughed, it burned the whole way down to his stomach and it was still burning. “I think I’m gonna be sick!”

“No! Don’t do it! Hold your liquor, kid!” Xigbar cheered.

Vanitas shivered but managed to keep the rum down, “Ugh...you know what?....I think I want a little more.” Xigbar laughed as Vanitas grabbed the bottle and poured himself another glass. He swallowed the entire glass again and then slammed it down on the table. “So...what did you want?” He asked, his speech already slurring. Xigbar raised an eyebrow as the brunette went for another glass.

“Alright, well slow down there sparky. You don’t want to end the night in ten minutes.” Xigbar took the bottle from him and poured a small glass. “Try sippin’ that one, instead of chuggin’ the thing.” Vanitas blew a raspberry, something he wasn’t sure he’d ever done and took a dainty sip of the rum with an eye roll. “I just wanted to check on ya, kid. Tomorrow’s never promised, y’know?” 

Vanitas snorted, “Well tomorrow is promised for me, it’s the day after that I’m worried about.” He didn’t know why, but suddenly he felt like he could trust the man in the eyepatch. They’d barely even spoken before, yet for some reason he felt closer to him.

“Yeah...and how do you feel about that? What’s your head like?” Xigbar asked, taking a swig from his glass. 

“How do I feel? What’s my head like? What are you a shrink now? Did Xehanort put you up to this?” He hissed, narrowing his eyes.

Xigbar laughed, “What? No!”

“Then why are you asking? Why do you care?” Vanitas snapped.

Xigbar shrugged, “Ya got me, I don’t...but we have a mutual friend who does. So, to ease her mind I thought I’d ease yours.”

“Who? Velle? When did you two become so buddy-buddy anyways?” Vanitas asked, taking another sip from his glass.

Xigbar snorted, “Relax, Romeo. It’s not like that...before I answer anymore of your questions...what are your plans for tomorrow?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean...what do you plan on doing in the fight. You know it’s gonna be you, her, and Terra against blondy, the girl, and what’s his name?” Xigbar finished pretending he forgot everyone’s names.

Vanitas snorted, “You mean Ventus, Aqua, and Sora?”

“Yeah, whatever.” he waved his hand dismissively. “What are you gonna do tomorrow?”

“I’m gonna kick ass and take names!” He trailed off and finished his glass. “And then...I’m gonna throw the fight.”

“You’re gonna what!?” Xigbar exclaimed.

“I said, I’m gonna throw the fight. It never should have been like this...me separated from my brother...and every second we’re apart it breaks Velle’s heart a little more, I know it does. I keep telling her she doesn’t have to choose...but if things were to stay like this, she would...and she would be broken either choice because THIS ISN’T NATURAL!” Vanitas mimed a large circle around his face, indicating that his existence was not natural. “...That’s been my plan for a while...throw the fight, die, and join...what did you call him? Blondy?”

Xigbar frown turned into a catlike smile, “Yup.” He cleared his throat and poured them both another glass of rum. “So...this really is your last night on earth then?...so to speak...”

Vanitas sighed and took a swig, “Yeah...Kinda sucks...” He looked up and his yellow eyes met Xigbar’s own yellow pupils. “So...how  _ do _ you know Velle so well? There’s no way you gained her trust by just working alongside her.”

Xigbar frowned and readjusted his chair, “Um...well...you could say...that Velle and I knew each other in a different life...” Vanitas’s eyes narrowed, “We were like...distant coworkers, and she hated me.” He added quickly, noticing the glare he was receiving, the brunette seemed to relax a bit. “Yeah, don’t worry, she couldn’t stand me...Hated the nicknames I gave her, hated that I was better than her, stronger than her, funnier than her, better lookin’...and all that jazz...” The brunette scoffed, he was starting to think Xigbar was fabricating some of the story to make him come out on top. “...BUT! ...She still saved my life...flash forward to present time, I ran into her because the old man sent me after her. I didn’t know until I saw her...then I had to do something to test out my theory...I was right! It was her, don’t know how she got  _ here,  _ or why she looks exactly the same, but she can’t remember me or anything I talk about. It’s for a reason, I think...I think our...um...let’s say, boss...I think our boss wiped her memory for a reason, for some greater purpose...so I’ve kept her in the dark, I just tell her I can’t answer her questions, I don’t wanna go against boss-man...But since I found her...well, if there’s anything I am, it’s a man of my word. So, I owe her. I’ve been helping her out of tight spots here and there, y’know, the guardian angel I am.” He batted his eyelashes dramatically.

Vanitas scoffed, “Yeah, right... What do you mean by another life?” 

Xigbar smirked, “You’ll find out soon, enough.”

“Huh?” Vanitas’s vision was starting to blur.

“Come on! Drink up! It’s your last night on earth, right?” Xigbar cheered, quickly changing the subject. He raised his glass in the air and the entire tavern cheered and took a swig, these people seemed to look for any excuse to drink. Despite the fight the next day, the two men drank the night away and it was one of the most fun nights Vanitas had ever experienced. 

The fight came sooner than he was ready for, he felt queasy and dizzy from his night of drinking. The brunette shook his head as he tried to get himself together, joining the line of Xehanort’s five keys of darkness. He looked over his shoulder at Velle who was standing beside the Xehanort possessed Terra. 

“It is time.” Xehanort spoke, “The three of us will go on ahead, and you two will meet us shortly after. Understood?” The masked boy stood beside the younger Xehanort, they both nodded.

Yen Sid’s guardian’s of light had finally arrived in the Badlands, went Ventus and Aqua’s feet touched the ground they shuddered immediately. This was not a good place to be, but there was a good thing that needed to be done. 

The group reached the chasm just before their destination, they paused and Mickey spoke. “It’s time. The Keyblade Graveyard is up ahead.” 

The group nodded, and Sora’s eyes widened as he noticed something. “Someone’s coming...”

Through the darkness strode Xehanort, hands tucked behind his back with a pleasant smile on his face. Mickey, Aqua, and Ventus gasped, Xehanort stopped before them and smirked. “Legend has it that darkness once covered the world. We know so little about the Keyblade War...only...that it was just the beginning. If ruins bring about creation, what, then, would another Keyblade War bring?...When the darkness falls, will we be found worthy of the precious light the legend speaks of?” 

Aqua felt Ventus flinch beside her as someone joined Xehanort. Ansem joined the old man, “Or will all of creation be...instead...returned to the shadows?...Today we will recreate the legend and see. Sora hardened his glare and suddenly another person appeared on the other side of Xehanort, Xemnas.

“But first...your light shines far too brightly.” Xemnas’s deep voice resounded. “It must be extinguished in order for the truth to be seen. Two more people appeared, Vanitas and the young Xehanort.

“Only when your hopes have been broken by battle upon battle can the key be claimed to Kingdom Hearts.” Vanitas continued.

The younger Xehanort then added, “And break you is what we shall do...It has been etched...” Darkness began to emit from the ground and rise into the sky around Xehanort and his four minions. The nine guardians of light gasped as the darkness overcame the bright blue sky and storm clouds appeared. Ventus looked up in horror, he could have sworn he saw the clouds squirming and little yellow eyes appear momentarily before disappearing. His gasped when heartless began to fall from the sky.

“Look at how many there are!” Sora exclaimed in awe.

Mickey’s eyes narrowed and he summoned his keyblade, “Okay, gang. Get ready!” 

Immediately they summoned their weapons and ran off into the sea of enemies. Ventus and Aqua sprinted into a mixture of unversed and nobodies. The blonde dodged a squirmy white Dusk nobody who was torpedoing towards him. 

“Woah! What’s that!?” He shouted. Axel appeared beside him, swiping another nobody away before it got to the blonde. 

“Those are nobodies, come on, they're not that tough. I’ll show you how to handle them, watch me and get it memorized!” Aqua and Ventus observed as Axel charged on ahead, they noticed immediately that the nobodies were slightly stronger than the unversed and heartless. Suddenly Ventus appeared next to the redhead with a grin, “Huh? You’re fast!” Axel sputtered, he hadn’t even blinked and he still didn’t see the blonde approach him. 

Ventus’s grin grew larger, “Thanks, Axel, we’ve got it from here. Go help Kairi out.” 

Axel glanced at Kairi who was standing by herself, but still giving the monsters a run for their money. Then he turned back to the nobodies he was fighting to see Aqua had already put a sizable dent in the numbers before them. He looked at Ventus and nodded, “Right.”

Ventus ran forward and jumped onto a shadow heartless using it to launch himself into the air. He twisted at an impossible angle and pointed his keyblade at the ground, “Aeroga!” He shouted. Aqua watched the blonde launch himself into the air, just barely missing her face with his keyblade. He flipped and pointed his keyblade back at the hoards of monsters, “Faith!” A bright light illuminated from his keyblade and grew until it covered a large portion of their area. The light grew brighter and brighter until it burned the creatures of darkness. When it dissipated, the ground was left clear.

“Woah!” Aqua gasped, “You’ve gotten stronger!”

“Heh,” Ventus chuckled while scratching his cheek.

“Ven!” Aqua shouted suddenly, she summoned a barrier shield around the blonde to block an attack from someone in a black hood. The blue haired Keyblade Master narrowed her eyes, she recognized something about the way they moved. Ventus swung his keyblade back, “Wait, Ven!” She called, but it was too late. Ventus’s keyblade slammed into the the hooded figure,    
Terra!” Aqua shrieked, she ran behind the figure in the black coat. They turned their head towards her and ran into the sea of heartless. “Terra! Wait! Please!” Aqua begged as she chased behind their missing friend. 

“Aqua! Wait for me!” Ventus yelled. He sprinted after them, but another hooded figure jumped down from the cliffs and knocked him to the ground. The blonde groaned and shook the disorientation from his head, he snatched his keyblade back up and held it ready. The figure ran towards him with no weapon, almost feral, when it neared him Ventus swung his keyblade out to trick the hooded figure. It worked, when they moved to dodge Ventus spun his weapon the other way and slammed into their side. The figure launched back just like Terra had, but this time their hood was knocked off. Ventus froze, seeing the figure’s face, “Vellum.”

Silver waves cascaded out of the fallen hood like Rapunzel’s hair from her tower. His eyes locked with her cold yellow pupils, she smirked and held her hand out. A light flashed and her keyblade appeared, Ventus frowned, pointing his own at her again. “Dispelja!”

“Reflega,” She stated. A shield appeared around her and bounced the spell back to the blonde, rendering it useless. She smirked again, “Catch me if you can.” And with that she disappeared with Ventus hot on her tail.

“Velle!” He shouted behind her, “Snap out of it!” 

She led him through the large chasm in the cliffs, to make things easier he flipped into the air and hovered after her. The blonde smirked and picked up his speed, he was thankful that they’d met Peter Pan and he’d given them the ability to fly. Her silver hair flung over her shoulder as she peeked behind her to see Ventus in the air. As they reached the end of the chasm she suddenly disappeared in a wisp of darkness.

“Velle! Wait!” He shouted, but she was gone. Ventus landed on the ground with a soft thud and walked into the clearing up ahead. He came to a stop beside Aqua, the two were alone, apparently both Terra and Velle did the same thing to them. It was as if they were leading them back to this area. Aqua stared out into the familiar landscape before them. The Keyblade Graveyard, it was their second time seeing it and it was still jaw dropping. The hundreds of thousands of abandoned keyblades who’s masters had perished long ago, it was beautiful and tragic. “Where’s Terra?” Ventus asked, staring ahead.

“I lost him. Where’s Velle?” Aqua replied, also staring ahead.

“She gave me the slip, too.” He mumbled. “We’re back...”

“Yeah...we are…” Aqua whispered.

Ventus nodded and narrowed his eyes with determination, “But this time will be different. This time we have our friends to help us, Aqua... Look what Sora’s done already! Xehanort doesn’t stand a chance.”

Aqua’s vacant expression turned into a small smile, “You’re right, Ven.”

Just then they heard rushed footsteps, it was Riku and Mickey. “Were you guys led here, too?” Mickey asked.

“Yeah.” Ventus replied. More footsteps approached, Kairi and Axel jogged up to them. They stopped, gasping for air. “Were you guys brought here, too?” The blonde asked.

“Ye-yeah...” Axel replied.

“They’re herding us.” Riku decided. “But why...”

“Where’s Sora?” Kairi asked with worry. 

“I saw him back there kicking some major ass with Donald and Goofy.” Axel chirped. He wiped some sweat from his forehead and whistled. “From what I saw they were cleanin’ up...”

Ventus chuckled, “Yeah...they make a great team.”

Just then there was a loud explosion and shortly after they heard Goofy’s big heavy footsteps, along with the flop of Donald’s flippers, but no third set of feet. Ventus turned to see Sora flying towards them just like he had, he smiled and turned his gaze forward again. When Sora finally joined them Mickey turned around to address the group.

“Is everybody okay?” He asked. Axel gave him a thumbs up once he looked around to see the group completely fine.

“Come on, let’s go!” Sora stated.

Just as they were about to move Ventus froze, he felt a familiar presence. He turned to see a cloud of dust disappearing and a figure behind it. “Terra!” Ventus shouted, running after him.

“Ven!” Aqua tried to stop him. She knew it wasn’t Terra, Xehanort had taken control of him.

Ventus grabbed the older boy’s hand. “Terra! We found you!” He grinned, his smile faded when Terra just blinked at him vacantly.

Aqua ran up behind Ventus, “Terra, please say you’re in there.” She noticed the brunette boy’s eyes widened just slightly as they locked with hers. Aqua gasped and pushed Ventus behind her.

“What gives Aqua?” Ventus asked, annoyed.

The group ran up behind them, noticing that something was wrong. Aqua glared at her lost friend, “I know that you’re not him.” She stated.

“Huh?” Ventus asked, looking between the two.

“Now, let our friend go!” She demanded.

The group stood behind Aqua, she was right something was wrong with Terra. The blue haired Master was, afterall, the last of them to see Terra alive, she would know. The older brunette boy that Ventus considered a brother looked down and started chuckling. Ventus couldn’t believe his eyes as he watched Terra’s brown hair fade to silver, just like Velle. 

“He _is_ their thirteenth!” Mickey declared.

The Xehanort possessed Terra smirked and another shorter figure appeared next to him, “Velle!” Ventus shouted. Axel gawked, he couldn’t believe he was really seeing Vexell with his own eyes...but she looked different. 

Velle smirked, her teeth almost looked like fangs. Ventus had never seen her like this before and it worried him. “Today is the day you all lose.” She spoke.

“What!?” Aqua snapped, she was starting to lose her patience, which was rare for her. She needed her friends to come to their senses...they were stronger than this, they shouldn’t be helping the darkness. 

“Before you even face the thirteen, every last one of you will be torn, heart from body.” Terra locked eyes with Aqua and Ventus. He and Velle held their hands out and summoned their keyblades. Ventus’s eyes narrowed, it wasn’t their keyblade, it was Xehanort’s. 

Velle’s sinister smirk was unwavering, “But fear not--”

“The X-blade will still be forged!” Terra finished.

Sora stared the fallen key bearers down calmly, “We’re not gonna lose to you.” He replied decisively. Terra smirked and both he and Velle disappeared, Aqua gasped, she didn’t remember either of them being this fast. Sora, Riku, and Mickey were the only ones able to keep up with the two’s movements. They watched in horror as the two switched places Terra slammed his keyblade into Ventus and Velle did the same to Aqua. 

The two were launched back with a tremendous force. When they landed Aqua groaned and sat up, holding her side. She turned to Ventus and noticed he wasn’t moving. “Ven!” She shouted. She stood to her feet and ran to the fallen blonde. Velle, the real Velle, was watching the events unfold as she was imprisoned in her own mind.

“Aqua!” She screamed as she watched her keyblade connect with Aqua. “I’m sorry!” She cried. Her gaze fell on the unconscious Ventus. “No! No! No! No! NO! This can’t be happening!” Velle shrieked. “Let me out! Stop this!” 

Her gaze fell on Sora next, he was furious, “That’s it!” He summoned his keyblade and ran at the two. Terra held his hand up and a dark orb appeared just as Sora swung his keyblade at him. The brunette gritted his teeth as he tried to push through the orb, the smirk on his opponents face infuriated him. The orb grew slightly larger and then emitted a pulse that knocked Sora back several feet.

Terra turned to Velle, “You may return to Vanitas...I will take care of them.”

Velle nodded and summoned a dark corridor as she turned to enter it she could hear Axel’s voice. “Come on, Vex! You’re stronger than this, I know you can hear me!” And then the portal closed. 

Despite her hysteria, Velle snorted, she had almost forgotten about her time as a nobody. Axel knew her as Vexell and--wait! She froze in realization, Axel was with Sora which means he switched sides. She knew there must have been an interesting story behind that. Velle sighed as her body walked through the dark corridor. He was right, she was stronger than this, but Xehanort’s hold on her was too strong. She needed it weakened just a bit and then she could take care of the rest. She came to the other side of the portal and entered the area where Terra would join her and Vanitas for their final fight. 

Vanitas walked towards her through the dusty clouds kicked up by the wind. “What happened?”

“I left him, he said he had it handled. The seven lights will fall momentarily.” She replied. 

Vanitas swallowed and looked around, he wondered if he had enough time to use the spell on her. The masked brunette sighed, he didn’t want to risk it now. Instead he pulled his hood over his head and turned around, “Come on, let’s join the others.” She didn’t reply, but she followed him to the crossroads where she and her friends had met years ago right before their battle with Xehanort. Velle was honestly terrified of what was about to unfold, she wished she would have been able to help her friends. Vanitas and the Xehanort possessed Velle joined the thirteen pillars of darkness that the sinister old man had pieced together. Her position in line, unfortunately, was beside him. In her mind, the real Velle frowned, if Xehanort had thirteen pillars of darkness already why did he need her? She filed into a V formation with Xehanort in the center. The pillars of darkness walked towards the guardians of light, the tension could be cut with a knife.

“Today we join these other wielders and leave our mark on fate.” Xehanort spoke. “I have waited patiently...but together, we shall unlock the Keyblade War’s secrets.” Velle scoffed, leave it to her former Master to give a speech at a time like this. This was not a learning moment, this was war. 

“What do you want with Velle!” Ventus’s voice sounded. All eyes fell on the blonde who had finally had enough of Xehanort’s twists.

“Ventus...my dear boy, welcome back to the land of the living.” Xehanort smirked.

“You already have your thirteen pillars of darkness, why do you need her too.” Ventus snarled. Sora looked at the boy he related to in so many ways, he felt for him. He had felt his anger and fear, but he had also left his love and loyalty. Sora knew what, or rather who, made Ventus happy and he also knew what the blonde was capable of. This whole situation seemed like a recipe for disaster. Xehanort was filling Ventus with anger and fear by threatening to hurt what he loved most. It was truly a dead man’s wish to want to test the blonde’s loyalty to Velle.

“Vellum is not one of my pillars of darkness. No, she is too tethered to the light for that. If she were left to her own devices she might have become problematic...Try as I might, I have yet to be able to break her spirit.” The old man sneered.

Ventus smirked, “And you never will.”

Xehanort chuckled, “We’ll see about that...” The elderly man summoned his keyblade and held it in the air, “Now we forge it. The ultimate key...The X-blade!” He slammed his keyblade into the ground and a grid of light appeared. Suddenly the ground began to rumble and out of the earth rose grandiose stone pillars that fit together to form a maze. A final pillar rose, lifting Xehanort’s soldiers into the sky.

Sora looked back at his friends, “We need to split up.” 

“Right.” They replied. Although, the brunette didn’t look convinced. 

Riku walked up to his childhood friend and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “Hey, it’ll be okay, Sora.” He smiled.

“Yeah, Sora!” Ventus grinned. “Leave it to us, we won’t lose.”

“Yeah!” The rest of the group cheered.

Sora looked at his friends with teary eyes, he didn’t know what he’d done to deserve them. “Okay! Let’s go!” 

With that the seven guardians of light ran into the stone maze. Ventus and Aqua turned right and ran down a pathway. Suddenly a platform they were standing on began to glow blue and the maze began to shift.

“Huh? What’s going on?” Ventus asked, keyblade drawn.

Aqua looked around with narrowed eyes, “It’s this platform, it changes the maze, closes off some places and opens others. Come on, let’s keep moving.” Ventus nodded and followed the blue haired master further into the maze. “Look, Ven!” Aqua exclaimed, pointing just ahead of them. There was a clearing where she saw Vanitas, Velle, and Terra waiting for them. “Are you ready?” She asked, looking to the blonde for confirmation. 

Ventus’s eyes narrowed, “More than I’ve ever been in my life. I want them back and I want him gone.” 

They ran into the clearing and stopped just in front of their opponents. There was a silence where all they could hear was the sound of wind. The tension could be cut with a knife, Aqua was the first to speak.

“Terra, Velle, we don’t want to do this.” She pleaded. “Please! If you can hear us just break through.”

Vanitas chuckled, “It’s no use. I told you, Xehanort’s magic is too strong...You will lose.”

“Shut up! I’m sick of your shit!” Ventus snapped. Aqua jumped and looked at the blonde, she’d never heard him curse before.

Vanitas smirked, “Ventus...who knew you still had it in you...Did you...did you develop a little darkness all by yourself?”

Ventus growled and sprinted forward to attack the masked boy but someone blocked his way. It was Velle, the blonde stopped in his tracks, “Move!”

“No.” She replied, she summoned her keyblade and swung it at him.

“Ven!” Aqua shouted, but the blonde had already ducked under her swing with an amazing speed.

“Him first!” Ventus snarled as he pushed the Xehanort possessed Velle out of the way.

Velle began to move, but she stopped when a keyblade touched her throat. The silver haired Velle looked up slowly to meet Aqua’s glare. “You didn’t really think I’d let you gang up on him did you?” She asked. Just then she felt something coming fast towards her, she noticed that Velle wasn’t looking at her, but behind her. Aqua flipped gracefully out of the way as Terra’s keyblade slammed into the ground where she once stood. The new Master narrowed her eyes, “Terra, Velle! Seriously! Enough is enough!” 

Behind her Ventus’s keyblade met Vanitas’s in a clash of power, “I hate you!” Ventus snarled.

Vanitas scoffed, “The feeling’s mutual, pal.” 

“This is the end of all of this, it’s over.” Ventus declared.

“You have no idea how right you are.” The masked boy agreed, he jumped back and twirled his keyblade, rotating his sore wrist. He had to admit, the blonde had gotten a lot stronger. “What do you say we make this interesting?”

“How much more interesting could this get?” Ventus snapped. “You keep trying to take Velle away from us!” He growled as he sprinted towards Vanitas again, just as he was about to reach him he disappeared and reappeared behind the masked boy. “Holy!” He shouted as he raised his keyblade in the air. Vanitas groaned as the light began to burn him, he dodge rolled out of the way luckily missing the brunt of the blast.

“Stop running away!” Ventus sneered. Just then a keyblade came into his view, it was Velle again. He blocked her attack as soon as he could and quickly jumped back, “Aqua!”

“What?” She shouted, while shooting a blizzaga spell at Terra.

“How do I bring her back?” Ventus asked, dodging another attack from Velle. Vanitas had taken turns with her and the blonde was starting to tire out. 

“I...I don’t know...Sora did it before! I thought he could do it again!” Aqua called, quickly flipping out of the way of Terra’s attack. Both she and Ventus landed beside each other panting, they exchanged tired glances.

“This isn’t good,” Ventus hissed as he popped a dislocated shoulder back into place. 

“Aqua! Ven!” Sora shouted from behind them, his voice was like music to his ears.

“Sora!” They greeted.

“Let’s do this, guys!” Sora ran directly into the fight, he took care of Velle while Ventus and Aqua continued after Vanitas and Terra.

The fight was long and arduous, but Ventus had finally managed to get the upper hand on his masked counterpart. Ventus grabbed Vanitas by his collar and slammed his fist into the glass of his other’s mask, cracking it significantly. Ventus swung his keyblade around and blasted him in the side with an Aeroga spell. Vanitas flew back and struggled to his feet, this was it, he could feel himself fading.

“Why didn’t you fight back!?” Ventus demanded.

Vanitas scoffed as he looked at his hands, seeing the darkness fading from him and rising to the sky. “Fight? There wasn’t ever a fight, she’s yours brother...And I am part of you... There was only one thing that needed to be done to set everything right.”

Ventus frowned, “I don’t get it, why the sudden change of heart?” Vanitas turned his head towards Velle who was giving Sora a run for his money. 

“...You love her too...you know what she’s like...She makes me want to be a better person...” The masked boy stumbled back a step which grabbed the other’s attention. Did he do it? Did he finally beat Vanitas?

The glass on Vanitas’s mask began to fall, revealing half of his face. Sora laid his eyes on Vanitas for the first time and gasped, “Your face!” He recognized it, alright...

“I’m the piece of Ventus that was taken away,” He explained with his last few breaths of air. “And you’re the piece Ventus needed to be whole again. So...why shouldn’t you and I look exactly the same? You define me Sora...the same way Ventus does... We are brothers who together make a greater whole. While the two of you were doing what you needed to do to get here...I took care of her...” 

“You didn’t want her for yourself?” Ventus mumbled, unsure.

Vanitas scoffed, “Of course, I wanted her for myself...but...then I saw how much choosing between us hurt her and...I didn’t want to hurt her anymore...”

“Vanitas...” Sora mumbled, he couldn’t believe he cared about Velle enough to change himself.

“Then why didn’t you take her away from him!? Look at her! She’s basically a puppet!” Ventus snarled. He threw his hand out to gesture to Aqua who was fending off both Velle and Terra.

Vanitas choked out a painful laugh, “The irony, Ventus...is that all this time I was calling you weak...but I was the one who was weak. You were free to make your own choices and decisions...while I was a slave to that old man...I couldn’t stand up to him then...and I still can’t now. I couldn’t break his hold on her...not like Sora did...but you didn’t finish the job!”

Sora swallowed hard at Vanitas’s glare, “...There was just...so much going on...I didn't mean to--”

“This is insane...” The blonde mumbled, trying to wrap his head around the information he was being given.

Sora’s eyes narrowed, he couldn’t understand Vanitas’s position. “Then why won’t you stand by our side!? Instead of with darkness?”

“Because I _am_ darkness. And I do stand by your side. I always have, I’m the shadow that you cast...taking care of the person you treasure most in this sad existence. How much closer could I be?” Vanitas smirked at his brunette twin.

Sora balled his fist up in anger, “But I didn’t--”

Ventus put his hand out, he was here, he no longer needed Sora to speak for him. This was his problem, “But I didn’t ask for this,” Ventus replied calmly. “To be sifted apart, nice and neat. We should be free to choose...Not just light,” he pointed at himself. “Not just darkness, WE decide what we are.”

“But...Ventus...I did decide who I am. You see?” Vanitas mumbled, he could feel himself slipping.

The blonde scoffed, he couldn’t believe how stubborn Vanitas was being. “And what you are is darkness?”

He locked eyes with his brother who smiled and nodded, “What I am, is darkness.” He replied calmly, that’s just who he was. Nothing could change him, not even Velle, which is why he needed to return to his brother and complete him finally. 

Ventus sighed begrudgingly, seeing he couldn’t change the masked boy’s mind. The fight was over, they had a common goal and it was to save Velle from Xehanort.

“How is that okay? Vanitas!” Sora demanded.

Vanitas ignored Sora, this was it, he was dying. His body began to fade and more darkness rocketed towards the heavens, he looked up to the sky and locked eyes momentarily with Ventus as he did. “Take care of her, Ventus...” He whispered, his voice suffering, too, now.

“I will.” The blonde replied.

Vanitas smirked, “Or I’ll haunt your dreams, brother...” And with that the brunette faded away completely. Ventus gasped, feeling a strong wind rushing towards him, Sora turned to him with worry. The force of the wind knocked Ventus to his knees and suddenly he was engulfed in darkness that quickly turned into light. He gasped one more time as the light faded and stood shakily to his feet.

“Ventus! Are you okay?” Sora asked, running up to the blonde.

“Ye-yeah...” Ventus nodded, “I think that was Vanitas...rejoining me...”

“But are you okay to keep fighting?” Sora asked, his voice laced with worry. Aqua was starting to wear down again and she would need their help.

Ventus looked at his hands in disbelief, he felt a power he’d almost forgotten about. Was this what it felt like to be whole again? He had been splitting his strength with another being this whole time and now he was finally complete. “I’m fine, Sora.” He decided after a moment, he flashed the brunette a smile. “I think...better than ever, actually...”

Sora grinned, “Good. Now, let’s go help Aqua and get Velle and Terra back!”

Ventus grinned in return, “Right! Let’s go!” They turned their attention back to Terra and Velle. 

Inside of her mind the real Velle choked back a sob. She wasn’t able to watch or listen to what was happening when Vanitas was fading, but she caught glimpses of him in the fight. She felt so helpless locked away inside her mind, suddenly a light started to flicker to life in front of her.

“Huh?” She muttered, wiping the tears from her face. The light grew stronger and stronger until it began to take shape, “...Vanitas?” She whispered. He was translucent, but he was there.

“Velle?” He asked, unsure if she could hear him.

“Vanitas! What are you doing here? What’s going on?” She rambled.

Vanitas snorted, “I don’t have much time, Velle. I just...wanted to say goodbye.”

New tears spilled onto her cheeks, “But...I don’t want to say goodbye...” She whimpered.

“I know...I wish we didn’t have to...” Vanitas felt his eyes stinging, his only regret was that he wouldn’t be able to spend the rest of his life with her.

“C-can I touch you?” She reached her hand out tentatively and was relieved when her hand met something solid. Before he could blink Velle’s arms were wrapped around his neck, he took a step back with surprise, but smiled and embraced her back. “I’m gonna miss you...”

“I’m gonna miss you too, but don’t worry. I’ll be watching every second through Ventus’s eyes. Just so you know...he will eventually have all my memories too...all of them...I'm sorry you have to deal with this without me...” He leaned his cheek against the top of her head and inhaled deeply. Her citrus floral scent rushed through his nostrils, it was a scent he never wanted to forget. “I love you, Vellum.” He said with finality, it was the only thing he was still sure of. 

Velle’s head and heart were pounding as her tears ran freely down her face, she lifted her head and pressed her lips to Vanitas’s. The brunette could no longer hold back his lament, she felt his hands grab either side of her face. His own tears fell and mixed with her own, he didn’t want to pull back from the kiss, he didn’t want to let go. The violet haired girl pulled back after a long while and looked deep into Vanitas’s eyes. “I love you too. And I will always love you, Vanitas.”

The brunette was beginning to fade again, “Thank you. Thank you for loving me.” 

It was the very last thing he said to her before disappearing and rejoining Ventus, leaving Velle alone once again in the darkness of her mind while a war raged around her.


	46. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The keyblade war, Ventus, Aqua, and Sora fight to bring their friends back to their senses.

Ventus just barely dodged an attack from Terra after he shot off a firaga spell at Velle. Even with Vanitas out of the fight Terra and Velle were still challenging opponents. He rolled on the dry earth out of the way of his best friend’s attack. Sora came in quick and body checked Terra away from the blonde so he could take care of Velle. She stood shakily and wiped a small trail of blood off her chin. Her organization coat was singed, she ran toward Ventus and swung her keyblade at him. 

“Ven!” Aqua shouted as she summoned a barrier around him for protection. He turned and nodded to her in appreciation before attacking Velle with Holy, but she disappeared in a wisp of darkness. Ventus’s head whipped around wildly as he looked for her, she appeared behind him and he ducked out of the way as she brought her keyblade down on him. He rolled out of the way and sprinted in the opposite direction, creating some distance between them. He mustered up his energy and used Flame Salvo on her. Velle jumped and ducked as she ran away from as many of the fire orbs as she could. Velle landed on the ground, skidding to a halt, she held her keyblade up and pointed at the blonde.

“Waterza!” She hissed. His eyes widened when streams of rushing water gathered at the tip of Velle’s keyblade and then she suddenly changed targets to an unsuspecting Aqua. The attack launched towards her and sent the blue haired master flying back with a grunt.

“Aqua!” Sora and Ventus shouted.

“Make sure she’s okay, Ven. I’ll hold them off,” Sora shouted as he sprinted towards Velle and Terra. Ventus turned on his heel and ran to check on his friend, she groaned and sat up slowly.

“Aqua! Are you okay?” Ventus dropped to her side.

“Ugh...they’ve gotten a lot stronger...” Aqua mumbled. Before Ventus could open his mouth he was knocked to the ground with a keyblade. “Ven!” Aqua screeched.

The blonde winced and stood, holding his wounded side. “Velle, stop!” He summoned his keyblade and blocked her attacks. She growled in anger despite the blonde’s attempts to reach her, “Velle! Come on!” He pushed his weapon towards her and jumped back to create some distance. “Curaga!” He commanded, restoring his health. “I don’t want to hurt her...” He whispered to himself, he didn’t know what to do. Ventus dodged another one of her attacks and looked behind him. She was backing him up against a wall, he looked at his keyblade and then back at Velle, unsure of what to do. Just moments earlier he felt as if he were stronger than he’d ever been, yet he still didn’t know how to save the girl he loved. She sprinted towards him again and Ventus stumbled over his feet, falling to the ground with a thud.

“Ven!” Sora called over his shoulder as he parried Terra’s keyblade.

“Uh-oh...” He mumbled with wide eyes as Velle neared him with incredible speed. Suddenly time slowed until the world came to a complete halt, “Huh? What’s going on?” He asked as he pushed himself up on his elbows. 

“Tch. You really  _ are _ a mess without me, aren’t you?” Vanitas’s voice rang in his head.

“Huh? ...Vanitas?” Ventus stammered, as he stood to his feet.

“Just hold your keyblade up and I’ll do the rest,” Ventus could practically hear the eye roll in Vanitas’s voice.

“I don’t get it where are you?” Ventus asked.

“I’m part of you again...I just...I still have power...I can help you.” Vanitas told him. “I know what to do now to help her...please...let me help...” he begged.

“But how do you know now if you didn’t know before?” Ventus asked suspiciously. What if this was just an attempt to take control of the blonde’s body?

“I don’t, you do.” Vanitas replied. “You learned this so long ago from Xehanort and you don’t even remember. Let me help...”

Ventus frowned, “Fine.”

With that time resumed and he was back on the ground, he felt his arm lift into the air. His keyblade pointed directly at Velle who was a few feet away from it. “Banish!” He whispered. The others froze and two beams emitted from Ventus’s keyblade, one darkness and one light. They twisted around each other and then joined to form an even brighter light which hit Velle directly in the chest.

“Ah!” She cried, being shot into the air from the force of the blast. She reached up and grabbed her chest tightly, her eyes wide as she gasped for air.

“Ven! Did you do it?” Aqua asked while she summoned a barrier shield around Sora to protect him from Terra’s attack. She was struggling to stand to her feet, still wounded from Velle’s attack.

“I...I don’t know!” He replied, beginning to worry that he hurt the girl he loved. His eyes widened as the petite girl began to fall back towards the earth, her hair fading back to purple. Ventus sprinted towards her, arms outstretched as her body picked up speed while she plummeted to the earth. The blonde caught her just before she hit the ground, but the force of her fall slammed him to the ground. Ventus groaned and shook his head quickly, “Velle! Velle? Can you hear me?” Her eyes were shut which made him worry, but her hair was back to its normal color and that gave him hope. He moved the hair that fell into her face away and admired her long dark lashes, resting on her cheeks. “Vellum?” He whispered.

Velle groaned, hearing Ventus’s voice call her name. She struggled to open her eyes, feeling almost as if she were hungover. “Ven?” She croaked. The bright light of the world burned her eyes, but she pried them open to meet Ventus’s deep blues. “Ven!” Velle shot up in his arms quickly and threw her arms around the blonde’s neck.

He hugged her back, the fight behind them completely out of their minds, he was just glad to have the purple haired girl beside him again. 

Velle pulled back and pressed her lips to his without a second thought, it had been so long since she’d been in his arms. Ventus kissed her back with a thousand unspoken words, she pulled away and smiled as their eyes locked again. “I missed you, Ventus.”

He chuckled and brushed his lips to hers again, savoring every second, “I missed you too.”

“Guys! Watch out!” Sora shouted. Terra had deflected his attack and sent a firaga ball hurtling towards the couple. Ventus looked up to see the fireball, it was too late to move. Velle summoned her keyblade and held it in the air, “Reflega!” she commanded. A mirrored barrier appeared around them and reflected the fireball back at Terra, this time hitting him square in the chest.

“Nice!” Sora complimented as he and Aqua attacked their last opponent. 

Ventus looked at the violet haired girl in surprise, “Woah...where’d you learn that?”

Velle stood and winked at him, “A magician never reveals her secrets.” She held her hand out for him and he laced his fingers with hers. “Come on, let’s get our friend back.” Ventus smiled and nodded, following her back into battle.

Aqua and Sora were pretty tired, their once brunette friend was a challenging opponent. Ventus and Velle stopped beside their friends, “We’ve got it from here, you guys rest for a bit.” Ventus said.

“But--” Aqua protested.

“No, trust us, Aqua, we can do this.” Velle smiled.

Aqua hesitated, but nodded, “Okay, be careful.” 

Ventus smiled, “We will.”

“Wait!” Sora shouted. “I’m coming too, I’ve still got some juice left.”

The blonde nodded, “Alright, let’s go, Sora.”

While Aqua rested the three friends ran into the fire and towards the possessed Terra. Sora charged in first and distracted him with the help of Ventus, Velle stood behind and shot a bind spell at her friend, but he broke through it in seconds. 

“Uh-oh...” Velle mumbled as an angry Terra charged towards her. 

“Velle! Move!” Ventus shouted. Velle jumped at the last second and put her hands on Terra’s shoulders, effectively leapfrogging him.

“Woah...” Sora mumbled.

Velle turned around and slammed her keyblade in Terra’s back, throwing him back several feet before jogging back to Ventus. “What are we gonna do?” She asked, keeping her eyes on Sora who was now launching a berate of attacks at their friend. 

Aqua walked up to them ready to join the fight again, “We have to keep going, there’s no choice.”

“Right. Don’t worry Velle, we can get him back.” Ventus reassured her. Aqua raced out onto the battlefield to help Sora. “How are you? Are you okay?” He asked, taking her hand in his.

Velle snorted, “I’m fine, why?”

“Because, this has probably been pretty traumatic for you and you just threw yourself into a fight. Are you sure you’re okay?” He elaborated.

“Yes, Ventus. I’m fine.” She replied with a smile, the blonde scrunched his nose up. “What?” She giggled. 

“You called me Ventus,” He cringed.

“Well, you’re Ventus...you’re  _ my _ Ventus...” She pressed her lips to his cheek and ran to join Sora and Aqua. “Come on, Ven!” She called over her shoulder with a grin. 

Ventus blushed and jogged behind her, they came to a stop by their friends, “What’s the plan?” Aqua panted.

“Give him all we got?” Velle asked with a shrug.

“Velle and Aqua, can you lower his defenses while we attack?” Sora asked. They nodded and cast both Drain and Break spells on Terra and watched as Ventus and Sora slashed him with their keyblades. The combination of attacks knocked the former brunette down to the ground.

“Terra!” Velle, Ventus, and Aqua yelled as they ran to their fallen friend and picked him up.

Terra groaned, “Aqua...Ven...Velle...” He groaned again and grabbed his head.

“Terra, please!” Aqua begged.

“Terra!” Ventus cried.

“No, Terra, come back! Fight it!” Velle shouted.

“Terra! Your friends are here!” Sora reassured him. The pain in Terra’s head was too much, his eyes widened and he screamed at the top of his lungs. Suddenly darkness engulfed him and chains appeared and wrapped themselves around Terra’s three friends. A fourth chain shot out at Sora and wrapped him up as well, throwing all four of them into the sky.

“Terra!” Aqua begged.

“Terra!” Ventus pleaded.

“You have to fight the darkness!” Sora shouted as he struggled against his chains.

“Terra, please!” Velle cried.

Terra put his hand over his face and began to chuckle, “You’ll never be able to break these chains. They’re our bonds!” He shouted as he raised his hand. The chains holding Velle, Aqua, and Ventus began to swing wildly.

“Stop Terra!” Sora yelled. “Please stop it!”

Terra chuckled, he stopped, but only because the three were now unconscious. “Farewell.” He grinned, flexing his hand. The chains that held his three friends raised higher and higher into the air.

“No!” Sora shouted.

“Terra! I kept my promise...” Ventus muttered, a tear falling from his eye. He couldn’t believe after all of this he would lose everything. He’d just become whole again and saved Velle, but it still wasn’t enough. The three began to plummet towards the earth at an incredible speed. Sora gasped as a giant black shadow wrapped in bandages came soaring towards them, it caught Velle, Aqua, and Ventus and then turned to face the Xehanort possessed Terra. It narrowed his eyes as he crushed the chains holding his friends causing them to shatter and dropping Sora to the ground with a thud. The creature laid the three Land of Departure natives to the ground gently and turned to Terra.

“How?” He demanded. “You fell to the darkness!” 

Suddenly the creature disappeared and reappeared behind Terra, it grabbed him and wrapped his hand around his head. With its free hand the creature clawed desperately at its mouth until it ripped the bandages covering it off. It let out a breath of relief and then struggled to say something. 

“One...day...I...will...set...this...right...” He held the Xehanort possessed Terra out in front of him. Velle groaned and sat up, she could see Aqua do the same, they recognized the voice coming out of the creature. “One day...I will set...this right...I will return to this land...And protect...MY friends!” Their eyes widened as an image of Terra bathed in light appeared inside of the creature. Sora gasped had Terra been enslaved as a heartless this entire time? The light grew and grew and Sora knew immediately what he needed to do. 

He summoned his keyblade, “Terra! Now!” He shouted. A bright light emitted from the tip of his weapon and shot out and hit the back of Terra’s body. Another light burst from the center of the heartless until a bright orb raised into the sky and hit Terra’s body like a torpedo. Terra landed to the ground on his feet and gasped as he looked at his hands. His hair was back to the familiar brown color.

“Guys!” Terra shouted, turning around and running to his friends. He ran over and picked up the unconscious Ventus.

“Terra? Is it you?” Aqua whispered, reaching her hand out, wanting to embrace him.

He looked up and smiled at her, “Yeah. You never stopped lighting my way back.”

Tears spilled over and Aqua sobbed with a smile, she couldn’t believe they were all reunited again. “Terra...” She whimpered, wiping her tears from her face, Velle immediately felt remorse bubble to the surface. If she had just gone with Aqua could they have avoided all of this? 

“T-terra, I’m sorry I--” Velle whispered from behind him.

“Don’t be, Velle. Don’t be sorry for anything, it’s me who should be sorry. I’m sorry I got us all involved in this in the first place. We ran into each other a couple times...I’m sorry I couldn’t help you...”

The blonde in Terra’s arms groaned, “...You’re here...” He said as he opened his eyes and met Terra’s.

“I heard you too, Ven. I heard all three of you...” The brunette’s emotions overcame him and tears fell down his cheeks. “You found me...just like you promised...” He grabbed his four friends and held them close to him, “Thank you...”

“Aqua, Ventus, and Velle need rest.” Sora’s voice cut through their tender moment. “Terra, look after them.” Sora told him, the brunette nodded.

“No, Sora!” Ventus exclaimed, Velle’s attention shot to the blonde’s face. “I’m coming too!” he finished, he took a few steps forward and lost his footing, before anyone could move Velle hook his arm over her shoulder and steadied him.   
Sora turned around and smiled at Ventus, “That’s what he wants. For us to make a mistake...put ourselves in danger.”

Aqua and Terra walked up beside Velle and Ventus, “Sora, go. We’ll catch up with you.” She said, Terra nodded.

“Right. I got this.” Sora turned. 

“Be careful, Sora!” Velle called behind him.

Sora turned and grinned quickly while running, “You know it!” and then he turned the corner leaving the friends alone. It was quiet for a moment as they stared after the younger brunette.

Terra cleared his throat and Aqua immediately jumped, remembering he was beside her. “Terra!” She cried, throwing her arms around the brunette’s shoulders.

“Woah!” He exclaimed as he caught the slender Keyblade Master. “What’s that for?”

“I thought I’d never see you again, Terra...” Aqua mumbled into his shoulder, he could feel his shirt soaking with her tears.

“I...uh...” Terra stuttered, looking between Aqua, Ventus, and Velle. “Could we have a second, guys?” He asked tentatively.

Ventus snickered, “Yeah, sure. Come on, Velle, let’s go sit over there.” 

Velle nodded and helped the blonde over to the other side of the area they were fighting in, she sat him down a fallen pillar. “Do you want me to heal you?” Velle asked. She stood and stretched, enjoying the feeling of being completely in control of her body again. Her gaze landed on her singed black coat, she unzipped it and let it drop to the ground. Ventus’s eyes trailed up from her boots to her face, she had changed a lot since they’d last seen each other.

“N-no. I’ll be fine, you should save your strength.” Ventus mumbled. 

Velle dropped to her knees and she grabbed his chin to force him to look her in the eyes, “Don’t worry about it, I want you to be okay.”

“Well...I want you to be okay too...” He mumbled. Suddenly the blonde winced and held his head in his hands. 

“What’s wrong?” Velle asked, trying to make him look at her again.

“M-my head...” He replied.

“Ugh, that’s it,” She summoned her keyblade and without asking, she raised it into the air. “Curaga.” 

Green light reigned down on the blonde and he looked up in wonder, he immediately felt better. He’d remembered Vanitas’s first few memories, of being born and fighting Velle. He narrowed his eyes playfully and the violet haired girl, “I said no.”

Velle rolled her eyes, “What happened?” she asked, her voice laced with worry.

Ventus stood up and stretched, “I remembered some of Vanitas’s memories.”

Velle froze, “Um...what were they about?”

He shrugged, “His creation.”She fidgeted, noticeably uncomfortable, “What’s wrong, Velle?”

“I...um...I need to talk to you when this is all said and done with.” Velle mumbled.

Ventus frowned, “About what?” 

She didn’t meet his gaze, her eyes were trained on the floor. “Not now, Ven...please.”

“O-okay...” Ventus wrapped his arms around her, grabbing her attention.

“Ven, what are you doing?” She stuttered.

“Hugging you,” he replied simply. “I really-really-really missed you, Vellum.”

She couldn’t help but smile, “I really-really-really missed you too, Ventus.”

He grinned and pressed his lips to hers, surprising her by his forwardness, knowing Terra and Aqua were right behind them. Normally, they’d kept their moment private, but maybe it had something to do with Ventus’s darkness returning to him. She felt his grip tighten slightly and she giggled into the kiss. 

“Come on, we should get Terra and Aqua and meet up with Sora.” Velle mumbled against the blonde’s slightly chapped lips.

She felt his smile, “Fine...Let’s go.” 

Ventus and Velle grabbed their friends and headed towards the final battle. When they reached the plateau to meet Sora, Donald, and Goofy, they heard Sora sobbing.

“You, worried?” Velle heard a voice that sounded identical to Ventus, she knew immediately that it was Roxas. Her head snapped in his direction and he turned to look at her, his eyes widening immediately. For a brief moment his gaze shifted to Ventus then back to her, it all clicked in his head. Regardless of the disappointment he felt that she was clearly reunited with the boy she’d been looking for, he was still elated to see her.

Sora turned around to see them, “Guys!” 

“Sorry we took so long!” Axel quipped. “Had a couple of plot points that needed ironing out.” He was standing beside a girl in a black coat who looked similar to Kiari but with black hair. Velle wondered if that was the girl that had disappeared from the two former nobody’s lives.

Ventus turned, noticing Roxas for the first time, he raised his eyebrows with interest at his twin. Velle turned to look up into the sky, “...no...” She mumbled.

“Master Xehanort...” Terra whispered.

“He did it. He opened Kingdom Hearts...” Aqua muttered in awe as they all looked at the giant heart in the sky.

Ventus turned to Aqua with a furrowed brow, “So what now?” He asked. Aqua looked down in dismay, she didn’t know what to do. Sora’s head also fell, but suddenly something torpedoed down off of one of the cliffs. It was Mickey and Riku, they ran towards them.

“We’ve still got one hope.” Mickey said.

“Your majesty! Riku! Are you okay?” Sora asked.

“We’re fine!” Mickey grinned.

“Yeah.” Riku replied.

“What hope?” Ventus asked.

“It’s Xehanort...” Riku told them about a way for them to use Xehanort to trap himself in a time loop.

“Aqua, Riku, I’m gonna need both of your help if we’re gonna push Xehanort out of this world!” Mickey spoke to the two Keyblade Masters. Aqua nodded and started to walk forward, but was cut off by Sora.

“Wait! I’ll do it!” Sora interjected.

“What?” Riku asked, confused.

“Kingdom Hearts is a much bigger threat. Let me handle Xehanort while you guys keep it shut.” Sora offered. Mickey looked at the brunette with worry, but the others agreed, Kingdom Hearts was the bigger threat. 

“Okay, Sora.” Mickey agreed after a moment.

“I got this.” Sora grinned as he began to walk towards the battle. He frowned when he heard footsteps following him.

“You can’t forget about us,” Donald smiled.

“Without keyblades, it’s not like we’ll be much help here.” Goofy admitted, Donald shushed him and moved to put their hands in a pile.

“Three half pints together again!” Donald grinned.

Terra looked up with worry, “Let’s move. The darkness is spreading.”

The group of them summoned their keyblades and pointed up at Kingdom Hearts, “Do it!” Sora ordered. Beams of light shot into the sky, Velle flinched when she noticed Ventus drop his keyblade and grab his head. She looked at him with worry, after a few moments he looked up at her with narrowed eyes.

“Are you okay?” She asked. He looked away and summoned his keyblade again, rejoining the others. “Ven?” She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

He shrugged it off forcefully, “Later.” He hissed.

Velle jumped, her heart sank, she knew exactly what he’d seen. “I...”

“Not now, Velle.” He interrupted without looking at her.

Aqua flinched at his tone and looked quickly at the blonde before looking back at the sky. Roxas had also heard and he locked eyes with the violet haired girl, her eyes were glassy, but she also turned her attention back to the sky. Roxas’s frowned, he could feel the hurt radiating off of Ventus and the fear coming from Velle. Although Ventus was looking up at the sky his attention was trained on Velle, he didn’t miss the look Roxas gave her and he didn’t like it either. However, they all knew that it wasn’t the time to hash out personal differences, life as they knew it was on the line. As time passed the door to Kingdom Hearts began to seal shut, Terra and Riku turned to each other.

“It’s time,” Terra said.

Riku nodded, “We should go, help him.”

“Right.” Ventus said, stepping forward. He felt he had nothing to lose anymore, Velle had betrayed him so long ago and he didn’t even know. Nothing mattered to him at the moment, he was wallowing in self pity. The group traveled into the portal and landed at the top of Scala Ad Caelum. 

“You made it!” Donald exclaimed. 

“Kingdom Hearts is closing on the other side, but we managed to follow our hearts to you.” Riku explained to Sora.

Terra turned and locked eyes with the old sinister man at the bottom of all the destruction. “Master Xehanort…” He walked towards him, but Aqua reached out and grabbed his hand in worry. They exchanged a look and she reluctantly let go, Velle and Ventus joined her side and watched with worry. Velle, however, wasn’t taking any chances with the old man. She summoned her keyblade and held it ready at her side.

“There’s more to light than meets the eye...as I told you.” Terra said cryptically.

Xehanort’s eyes widened and he grinned, “You sly fox.”

Suddenly Terra was engulfed in light and an orb shot out of his chest. The orb began to manifest into a figure and Velle gasped, it was their former Master, Eraqus. The image of Master Eraqus was bathed in light; he held his hand out and both Terra and Eraqus spoke. “Now, hand over the X-blade, Xehanort.” 

Xehanort scowled, “It is too late.” he growled stubbornly.

“For us...perhaps...but not for them.” He turned and nodded towards Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku.

Xehanort held the X-blade up, “No. I can do this.” 

Eraqus walked up to Xehanort and put a hand on his shoulder, the other pushed the X-blade down. “Enough. Checkmate.”

Xehanort smiled sadly and walked slowly over to Sora, he held the X-blade out to him, “Very well done.” He conceded. Sora gawked and took the X-blade from him.

Behind them Eraqus smiled, but his smile faded when he noticed his pupils staring at him. “Terra, Aqua, Ven, Velle...Forgive your foolish teacher.

“Master!” Ventus, Velle, and Aqua shouted, running over to hug him. Terra was just a bit slower, he looked at his father figure with teary eyes. 

“Master...” He hugged him too.

“Ven...I put you through such a harrowing experience.” Eraqus admitted. Ventus sobbed like a baby, he didn’t want to let go of the past when things were good between all of them. “Velle, you never stopped fighting for your friends. You did the right thing and let your heart be your guiding key, I’m sorry I forbade you from leaving the castle...but I’m glad you did.” Velle choked back her tears and hugged her Master tighter. “And Aqua, I left you with such a heavy burden...Terra, look after them for me. Please...and don’t ever let anything tear the four of you apart.” 

Terra took a step back with surprise, but nodded. Behind them Xehanort struggled to stand, Sora must have really done a number on him. Eraqus ran to him and supported Xehanort, “ Here.” He said as he helped him up. “Ready, my friend?”

“Yes.” Xehanort whispered. The two were engulfed with light, they suddenly reappeared as their youthful selves and then ascended towards the heavens. Ventus, Velle, Aqua, and Terra watched with teary eyes as they said their goodbyes to their former Master.

Mickey walked up, “Sora, let’s close it.” 

He nodded and held the X-blade up in the air, “Everybody, help me out.” 

A beam of light shot into the sky, hitting the heart shaped moon. The world around them burst into light and when it dissipated they were back in the badlands, staring at the sky.

“It’s finally over,” Mickey sighed.

“No.” Sora shook his head, looking down.

“We’ll find Kiari. Let’s head back to Master Yen Sid. We can figure it out.” Riku reasoned.

“...No…” Sora whispered, “I know what to do.”

“Sora!” Mickey exclaimed.

“My whole journey began the day I lost her. And every time I find her...she slips away again. I thought we’d finally be together again, but she’s out there, alone. Not for one more second.” Sora said. 

Velle flinched and looked at the ground, Sora’s story sounded a lot like hers...only this time Ventus slipped away from her because of something she did. The blonde looked at her from the corner of his eye and frowned. Regardless of his feelings towards her relationship with Vanitas, he loved her with all of his heart. However, he was confused, he’d never been in this kind of situation before and he didn’t know what to do. He wanted to react in anger, but he didn’t want to hurt Velle, instead he reached out and laced his fingers with hers. She gave him a questioning look, he could see the tears that now slid down her cheeks. He gave her hand a tight squeeze of reassurance and then looked back at Sora. The brunette raised his keyblade into the air and a keyhole appeared. The group watched with pained hearts as Sora began to fade, when he was gone Riku turned to the group. 

“Come on guys, let’s go.” He said.

Terra sighed, “I think we’re gonna sit this one out, guys.” 

“Huh?” Mickey squeaked.

“It’s been a long time...and I’d like to lay our Master to rest.” He explained, looking to the ground.

“It’s okay, Terra. We understand, we’ll see you guys soon. Thank you for all your help.” Riku replied, shaking the brunette’s hand.

Terra scoffed, “No, thank you. Thank you guys for saving us.”

“Aw, it was nothing!” Mickey blushed.

“No. No it was everything,” Aqua giggled, she summoned a portal and tapped her armor. “Come on, guys...let’s go home.” She mounted her glider and set off through the portal, followed shortly by Ventus and Terra. Velle lingered a moment, she turned to Riku and hugged him. 

“It’s good to see you again, Riku, I don’t think I got to say it with all this chaos.” She mumbled into his chest.

Riku chuckled, “Don’t worry about it, Velle. I’m just glad that you’re okay and that you found your friends.”

“...Yeah...And Mickey, thank you for all your help. And--and...Axel, thank you for calling to me and trying to help me, I heard you...but I couldn’t do anything the magic was too strong...Roxas...” She fell silent for a moment, Roxas met her gaze. “I...I’m sorry...” She whispered.

Roxas’s face fell into a smile, “It’s okay, Velle...I understand. We can talk when you get the chance, don’t worry about me...I’ll be okay...just...I hope everything works out for you...”

“Me too...Well I should go before the others start to worry about me. Bye guys!” She waved and then tapped her armor. She mounted her glider and rode off through the portal to meet her friends in the Lanes Between on their way to the Land of Departure. She chewed her lip in worry, unsure of what the ominous conversation she and Ventus had to have held in store.


	47. Repercussions SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velle, Ventus, Aqua, and Terra return to their home on the Land of Departure. Velle and Ventus have a difficult conversation about Velle, Vanitas, and Roxas. Ventus leaves angry and upset and runs into Terra who insists the blonde talk to him before making any decision. Can Velle and Ventus salvage their relationship?

Velle hovered over the castle in the Land of Departure, she could see her friends below waiting for her to land. However, she couldn’t help but hesitate, she knew once she touched down she’d have to answer for her discretions and she was terrified that Ventus wouldn’t forgive her. In fact, she was almost positive he wouldn’t forgive her once she told him about Roxas. Velle felt her hands begin to shake as the need to run set in, below Aqua, Ventus, and Terra watched her in confusion.

“What’s wrong? Why isn’t she coming down?” Terra asked.

“I don’t know...” Aqua replied. Ventus could feel the anxiety rolling off the petite girl’s shoulders because he was experiencing it too. “Velle!” Aqua shouted to her.

Velle’s head darted towards the still open portal as she weighed her options, maybe she could just run away. She shook her head, no, of course she couldn’t do that. With a shaky sigh and hopped off of her glider and tapped her armor, landing surprisingly gracefully on the ground in front of her friends.

“What was that about?” Terra asked curiously.

Velle shrugged and tried to remain nonchalant, “Oh nothing, I was just thinking about something...” she mumbled.

“Velle, I was just telling Terra and Ven that we should make a grave for Master Eraqus so we can visit. We can use his keyblade as the marker!” Aqua explained.

“O-okay,” She replied quietly. She started walking to an area just outside the castle, Ventus followed behind her, but not too close. Terra exchanged a look of worry with Aqua and they followed behind as well. 

“This is a perfect spot, Velle.” Terra smiled. He took Eraqus’s keyblade from Aqua and thrust it into the ground with force. It lodged into the earth and stood erect, “There!” He said as he dusted his hands.

Velle reached into her pocket and pulled out her wayfinder, she looked down at it with sadness and then hung it on Eraqus’s keyblade. She froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Terra. Ventus, Aqua, and Terra had also laid their wayfinders with hers. “Come on, guys...let’s go home.” Aqua said with a smile.

“Um...we’ll be in, in a little...I just want to talk to Velle about something.” Ventus replied quietly.

Terra and Aqua exchanged a look again, but then Terra shrugged and held his hand out for Aqua who took it and walked to the castle with him. They looked over their shoulder in worry, not knowing what was going on between the two. 

“So...” Ventus said after a moment, finding it hard to pull his eyes off the ground and look at Velle. He’d remembered every single memory of Vanitas’s at this point, every intimate moment he’d had with Velle. He felt like his heart had been ripped in two.

“So...” She repeated, unsure of where to begin.

“I know...about you and Vanitas...And I mean I know-know...I saw it all from his eyes.” His voice was cold, it was a bite she’d never heard from him before, only Vanitas. However, it made sense that if Vanitas was inside him again that he would retain some of the brunette’s mannerisms. 

Velle felt her eyes sting, she didn’t know what to say because she couldn’t excuse herself. “I...” she mumbled.

“Don’t even try to say you were trying to help me by distracting him from coming after me because that’s bullshit and you know it. The sex is definitely one thing on it’s own, but what killed me is...you love him?” He spat the last part venomously, he felt like punching a wall or choking something, but he tried to remain as calm as possible.

Velle’s hair was covering her face, the tears had freely started to fall. She choked back a sob, “I do...things were just confusing...my memory kept getting fucked with and I kept forgetting anything happened, I would have told you if I remembered. I...but...I don’t have an excuse...and I need to tell you something else...”

Ventus swallowed a lump in his throat, his heart was beating out of his chest. “Tell me what?” He asked quietly, it couldn’t be good news by the way she was acting.

“I...” She exhaled heavily and then inhaled, trying to calm herself down. Then Velle lifted her head and pushed her hair away, wiping her tears as well. “I was with Roxas, too.” She told him while looking him in the eyes.

She could see the hurt in them as he took a step back from her, she stayed quiet and waited for a response. “Do...do you love him too?” He asked. 

“No. I didn’t mean for it to happen it just did...I think it was because...well...it doesn’t matter...I’m sorry...for everything, Ven...I understand if you don’t want to talk to me anymore.” She whispered.

The silence was deafening and she waited with bated breath for the blonde to talk. “...I don’t want to say anything I’ll regret.” He replied, Velle swallowed nervously, her tears falling again. “I just...I need some time to think, Velle.” 

The violet haired girl nodded sadly, “I’m sorry, Ven...”

“I know...” He sighed and turned around as he ran a hand through his hair. He didn’t feel good about making Velle cry, but he felt like he wanted to cry too. Velle watched the blonde walk back to the castle until his form disappeared. She sighed and wiped the tears from her cheeks, she could go back to the castle, but she didn’t want to answer questions right then. Velle turned towards the summit and decided to visit that area, she hadn’t been there in a while.

Back at the castle Terra and Aqua waited for their friends by the door, when only Ventus came they frowned. “Where’s Velle?” Aqua asked.

“She hung back,” the blonde shrugged.

“Hey, Aqua...I’ll catch up with you in a minute, okay?” Terra said, she nodded and threw a fleeting glance at the younger blonde before turning and heading towards her room. “What’s up, Ven?” 

“Nothing...” he replied, looking away.

“Don’t give me that.” Terra snapped.

Ventus sighed, “Velle...”

“I figured, come on, let’s go talk about it.” Terra said, walking away. 

“I don’t...I don’t really want to talk about it, Terra...” He mumbled.

“Too bad, you’re gonna wind up talking to me about it later anyways. Come on.” Terra called over his shoulder with a chuckle. Ventus sighed but followed Terra back out of the castle and to Master Eraqus’s grave. They sat on the lush green grass, feeling the soft breeze tousle their hair as the sun set. “So what happened?” The older brunette asked.

Ventus took a deep breath, hesitant to say anything. “If I tell you...you can’t tell anyone...I don’t want to put her personal business out for everyone to know or anything...”

Terra nodded, “Of course, not. Now, what happened?” he asked again.

“Velle slept with Vanitas...”

“Oh...” Terra mumbled.

“And Roxas...”

“Ouch...” Terra reacted.

“Yeah. Thanks.” The blonde rolled his eyes at his useless friend.

“No, I just...I’m absorbing what you told me.” Terra replied quickly.

“I don’t know what to do, Terra...I really love her...” Ventus mumbled, looking down.

“Woah...you love her? It’s not just like anymore, you definitely love her?” Terra asked carefully.

The blonde met his friend's gaze with determined blue eyes, “Yes.” He replied sadly, “I love her...and she loves Vanitas...”

“She what!? How do you know that?” Terra asked skeptically.

“Because, when Vanitas and I joined I gained his memories. I heard her say it, I saw her say it...I saw them...you know...have sex...I felt it Terra! Well...I remember what it felt like...” Ventus fought his tears that threatened to fall. He was angry, confused, frustrated, intrigued, disgusted, hurt, and so many more feelings he didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t experienced these types of negative feelings in a very long time and he’d never experienced something like this. “What’s worse is that...I’ve never...done… _ it _ ...But I remember what it feels like...with her...but it wasn’t me, Terra...” The blonde hung his head and let a sob out.

“Ven...I’m sorry,” the older boy frowned and leaned back looking up at the sky. “That’s some...really heavy shit...”

Ventus snorted, “Yeah. Tell me about it...I don’t know how to feel or what to do...I mean she doesn’t love me...she loves him.” 

“Well...” Terra started while still looking up at the sky. “That’s where things get complicated...I think she does love you...I just think...maybe the part of you that would have...I don’t know if this makes sense but...I think maybe the part of you that would have made the first move went to Vanitas.”

“Huh?” Ventus asked.

“I think Vanitas made the first move on Velle.” 

“He did.”

“Okay, so Vanitas made a move on Velle...and he  _ is _ you...so...I don’t know...” Terra trailed off.

“I know where you’re going with that...At first Velle felt bad about sleeping with him...but...then he spat some shit about he and I being the same and how it only made sense that she had feelings for both of us.” He sneered.

Terra nodded, he understood what Vanitas was saying, but he didn’t want to just come right out and say it to a hurting Ventus. “I don’t know, Ven...I do think she loves you...I mean, you and Vanitas are the same person whether you look alike or not...and Roxas looks and sounds exactly like you so that must have been tough...I think you should definitely talk to her, hear her out...if she really cares about you I think you two can make it work, things can go back to normal.”

Ventus let out a shaky sigh, “Terra can I ask you something private?”

He raised an eyebrow and looked away from the now dark sky. “What’s up?”

“Let’s say...I don’t know...something does wind up happening between me and Velle...” Ventus trailed off with a blush, he looked up at the large glowing moon. “I don’t want to disappoint her, if you know what I mean? It’d be my first time and--”

“Oh!” Terra laughed, realizing what Ventus was trying to ask him. “I got it! Come closer, I don’t want anyone to hear me...I have a few pointers.” The brunette leaned in and began to explain things to the innocent boy, his bright blue eyes wide with wonder.

While Ventus and Terra talked Aqua decided to look for Velle, she looked everywhere, but couldn’t find the violet haired girl. She decided to check the grounds and journeyed to the summit where she finally spotted her. “

“Velle!” She called with a wave. 

Velle had been facing the ocean that lay below the summit, tears of regret ran down her face. When she heard Aqua call her, she wiped her face quickly and turned with a smile. However, it was obvious that she’d been crying, her nose was red and her eyes were glassy. “Hey, Aqua!” She offered the older Keyblade Master a small smile.

“What’s wrong, Velle?” Aqua asked quietly when she saw her face.

“Um...Ven...” She whispered.

“Oh...you wanna talk about it?” Aqua asked.

Velle sighed and turned back to the ocean, the wind blew her long violet hair behind her. “I don’t know...” She replied. “I did something bad...twice...and I don’t know if Ven’ll ever forgive me.”

Aqua whistled, “Does it have anything to do with Vanitas?”

“Yeah...” She replied quietly.

“Do you still care for Ven?” She asked carefully.

“Of course, I do...” Velle whispered, the setting sun was beautiful and it was a sight she missed. She sighed, “I just don’t know if he still cares about me...”

Aqua chuckled quietly, “Of course, he does, Velle. Just talk to him.”

“He told me he needed time...” She whispered.

“Well, when he’s ready I’m sure he’ll come to talk to you.” Aqua replied with a smile. “I’m going to head back to the castle, please come back before it’s too late. The last thing you’d want to do is catch a cold right now, too.”

Velle giggled, “I guess you’re right, Aqua. Thanks.” She watched her friends retreating form and turned back to the ocean when she could no longer see her. She didn’t really want to be around anyone right then, she really just wanted to wallow in her self pity. 

As Aqua neared the castle Ventus jogged up to her, the sun had set long ago and the magical lanterns around the perimeter of the castle were now lit. “Hey, Aqua! Have you seen Velle? I’ve been looking everywhere for her.” The blonde said as he came to a stop in front of Aqua.

“Yeah, I just saw her at the summit.” Aqua replied.

“Thanks!” He was already jogging towards the summit as he called over his shoulder to her.

Aqua turned to watch the blonde jog away, she sighed, “I hope you guys work everything out...”

Ventus jogged through the night to find the violet haired girl, she hadn’t stepped foot in the castle since they’d arrived. After talking with Terra he’d calmed down significantly and he felt that he could have a productive conversation with her, however, he hadn’t been able to find her. Now, with direction he jogged a little faster, hoping to find her. Just as he reached the summit he could see a small shadow sitting cross legged in between the two cliffs facing the horizon. He slowed and walked cautiously towards her, not wanting to startle her. He stepped on a twig on the ground, it snapped in half and grabbed Velle’s attention. Velle had been sitting in the summit for at least two hours, after Aqua left she’d fallen into quiet contemplation. A snapping sound grabbed her attention and she turned quickly to see who the intruder was. 

Ventus held up a hand in an awkward wave, “What are you doing out here all alone?” He asked quietly, she knew he didn’t like her being out alone by herself. 

“I’m not alone...you’re here.” She retorted, before turning back to the ocean.

  
“You know what I mean,” he walked a little closer and took a seat beside her on the mossy ground. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you said you needed time.” She mumbled without looking at him.

Ventus sighed and ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair, “I came to look for you so we could talk.”

“Okay...” She whispered.

“...I...talk to Terra, “ he told her cautiously, unsure of how she’d react. 

Immediately Velle’s head fell and she groaned, “Great, now he’s gonna hate me too...”

“Not at all...And I don’t hate you, Velle...I could never hate you.” He replied quietly. When she didn’t respond he continued, “Well, I talked to Terra...and...I don’t know...I’m not that upset anymore.”

“Huh?” Velle asked, finally looking at the blonde. When their eyes met he smiled at her, his eyes crinkling.

“So...I get that Vanitas and I are the same person--”

“Ven,” she interrupted. “I had feelings for you a long time before Vanitas was around...but...when we were together...I don’t know...I just felt like I was with you. I wanted to do everything I could to stop the two of you from destroying each other.”

“I know, Vellum...” Ventus whispered.

Velle lowered her head, feeling tears start to well in her eyes again. “And Roxas...well it had been so long since we’d been together...and...I don’t know...I guess I kind of just broke with him because he...”

“Looks and sounds exactly like me?” Ventus finished for her.

She nodded, “My memory kept getting wiped and I couldn’t remember anything...I wouldn’t have been able to tell you even if I tried. I started regaining all of my memories after I was taken from Twilight Town and Riku...”

“Velle--”

“--I swear, Ven! If I knew what I’d done, I would have told you--” Velle rambled.

“Velle, I--” Ventus tried again, but to no avail.

“I…” Velle hid her face and tried to control her sobbing. “I promise I didn’t know that I loved Vanitas like I love you...I promise, Ven...”

“You what?” Ventus asked abruptly.

Velle calmed her breathing down and wiped her tears, she turned to look at the blonde. His deep blue eyes glittered under the silver moonlight, she opened her mouth to speak, but let out a hiccup instead. Her hand shot to her mouth, surprised that she’d hiccuped and Ventus let out a soft chuckle. “...I love you, Ventus, I don’t know...I always have...I wanted to tell you before everything blew up...but I never got the chance.” She said quietly, a single tear fell down her cheek.

Suddenly Velle was slammed against the ground, Ventus’s lips latched to hers. Her eyes closed as soon as she realized what happened, the blonde’s hands gripped the sides of her face and held her in place, not that she would have moved anyways. Their lips parted slowly as they took a breath of air. Ventus rested his forehead against Velle’s, their noses touched, he opened his eyes and looked deeply into her bright green eyes. They were healing to him and he found himself lost in them. Ventus took a deep breath and pressed his lips lightly to hers again. “I love you too, Vellum...” He kissed her again, inhaling her scent and relishing in the comfort he received from it. “So much…” Their lips met again, Ventus bit Velle’s lip lightly and she groaned, immediately becoming excited. 

“Ven,” she whispered, but she was interrupted when the blonde’s tongue slithered into her mouth. He moved his hands to either side of her head to support himself as his soft wet tongue slid against her own. She was at a loss for words, one minute she thought the blonde would never talk to her again and the next he was throwing her onto the ground and kissing her. What Velle missed the most about Ventus was how she felt when he touched her. Ventus held her differently than Roxas and Vanitas. When Ventus touched her, even on accident, it felt like her skin was on fire. It was a feeling she couldn’t ignore, and when he hugged her she never wanted him to let go. Their lips parted for a moment and he rested the tip of his nose against hers and looked deeply into her eyes. They were panting lightly for air, it didn’t feel like there was anyone else in the world at that moment, just the two of them. “Ven?” She whispered again.

“Hm?” He hummed in response, his eyes quickly darting to her lips and back.

“Please don’t leave me again...” Velle begged in a whisper.

Ventus sighed and pressed his lips to hers again, “I won’t, I promise.”

“...It really hurt...” she mumbled, looking down.

Ventus’s eyes narrowed with a scoff, “That hurt you?” He sat up and glared at the violet haired girl, his mood suddenly shifting. “I’ve already apologized for leaving, at least I didn’t sleep with anyone unlike some people. How do you think that made me feel?” Ventus crossed his arms over his chest and looked stubbornly to the side. It was hard not to feel like he’d been betrayed. “I mean...I know I never asked you to be my girlfriend...but...” The blonde trailed off with a blush, he suddenly found the horizon extremely interesting. Velle sat up and looked at him with wide eyes, she smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened slightly and then melted into her embrace, Velle placed a soft kiss on the groove of his neck which made his hair stand on end.

“I’m sorry, Ventus...I love you, please don’t turn away from me.” She peppered kisses on his neck and his stomach began to churn. It almost felt like the normal butterflies Velle gave him were multiplied tenfold. The blonde sighed and turned around to face her, he tucked a loose piece of violet hair behind her ear and latched his hand behind her head, pulling her close to him. Velle let out a sigh of contentment when their lips met, softly pressing against each other like they were meant to. They parted and Velle opened her eyes slowly, “Y-you want to be my boyfriend?” She whispered.

Ventus smirked, “Of course I do.” He kissed her deeply over and over again, and between kisses he whispered a breathless reason. “I love you.”

Velle could barely keep up with him, “Ven, I’m sorry.” She managed between kisses. “Let me make it up to you.” 

The blonde’s ears perked up at this, “How?” He asked.

Velle smirked and pushed Ventus gently to the ground, she hovered over him and straddled his waist. Already, he liked where she was going. Sure, he was nervous, but if he was being honest he’d dreamt of moments like this with Velle for years. His hands shot out and gripped her small waist as she leaned in and brushed her lips against his. “I think you know...” She whispered.

“B-but...” He hesitated.

“But what?” Velle paused.

“I’ve...never...” Ventus blushed a deep shade of red, he was thankful he’d talked to Terra before this. He’d given him so really useful tips that he hadn’t known already. As a teenage boy, Ventus had been waiting with bated breath for this moment. 

Velle snorted and lowered her head to kiss him, he put his hands on either side of her face. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and explored while he moved his hands to Velle’s shoulders. “It’s okay, just follow my lead...” She bit his lip lightly before kissing him again, his tongue immediately darted across her bottom lip. She parted her lips and felt Ventus’s warm slick tongue meet with hers. He savored this moment, kissing her slow and deliberate. The violet haired girl couldn’t help but moan as Ventus seemed to deepen the kiss further. His hands slid down her shoulder and over the contours of her body. Velle shivered, for someone who had never been intimate with anyone before he seemed to know exactly where to put his hands. Velle grabbed one of them and brought it to her chest, the blonde blushed.

“You can touch me if you want...” She whispered. His eyes widened a bit and he swallowed hard before pushing his hand up and making contact with her breast. She bit her lip as he kneaded it with wonder alight on his face.

“I-is this okay?” he asked shakily.

Velle giggled, leaned down and pressed her lips to his hard, “Of course.”

She moved her head down to his neck and left a line of peppered kisses to the nape. She could hear his breath becoming hitched and she smirked. Both of Ventus’s hands were now busy as they pawed at her chest. Velle straightened and gathered her hair in one hand, the blonde stopped and looked at her in confusion. She was beautiful in every way to him, with the giant glowing moon behind her and her rich purple hair that she gathered and put into a ponytail. He was still confused as he watched her bring a hand to the zipper on her chest. Slowly, she unzipped her bodysuit revealing more and more skin to the excited blonde. He could already feel his pants start to tighten, the violet haired maiden unzipped the bodysuit further to reveal her deep cleavage. 

Ventus swallowed hard again, he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. “Velle...” He mumbled.

She gave him a small smile and whispered, “Touch me, please?”

The blonde sat up eagerly and put his hands on either side of her chest, squeezing together her ample bosom. “Velle...” He repeated, using one hand to rotate the bulb in a circle while the other pinched her nipple through the fabric. 

“V-ven...” She whimpered. Ventus dipped his head into the center of her chest and squished her breasts against his face. He was in heaven, he couldn’t believe she was allowing him to do this to her. Her chest heaved with excitement which pushed it further into the blonde’s face, he didn’t mind one bit. He brought his hand under the fabric of her bodysuit and pushed it to the side exposing her breast, then he repeated the action on the other. The moonlight bounced off of her skin giving her an ethereal glow, the blonde couldn’t help but lower his mouth to her nipple and flick it with his tongue. “Ah!” She hissed. Ventus smirked and sucked the pink bud into his mouth lightly as first. “Mmm...” She moaned. He switched breasts and his intensity picked up. “Ven...” She groaned, her hands finding the back of his head entangling with his blonde tufts of hair.

“Hm?” He looked up at her with wide innocent eyes, Velle pressed her lips to his. As patient as she wanted to be with him, she couldn’t hold back any longer. Her body craved the blonde in every way, from his looks to his personality. She couldn’t take it anymore, while their tongues danced languidly her hand traveled to the zipper of Ventus’s pants. He stiffened unsure of what to do.

“Is this okay?” Velle asked quietly, the blush on her face made her look even more adorable to him.

“Y-yeah.” He nodded, she smiled and moved lower. If he thought his heart was beating out of his chest before, it was nothing compared to now. Velle unzipped his pants and pulled his erect member out, her blush darkened, he was bigger than both Vanitas and Roxas. How would she fit all of him into her mouth let alone inside her? The blonde watched her tongue dart out and run across her bottom lip at the sight of his manhood. He blushed, she brought her face a little closer and his eyelids fluttered at the feeling of her hot breath on his sensitive skin. Velle had been waiting for this moment for a long time too, she looked at his enlarged member with wonder. Taking him in her hand she allowed her tongue to dart along the velvet soft skin of his shaft. Ventus’s eyes shut tight and he hissed as he fell back, just the smallest touch from her made him want to lose it. “V-velle!” he exclaimed as he felt her lick him from base to tip repeatedly.

“Mmm?” She asked, not bothering to pause her musing. “How does that feel?” She whispered.

“G-good, it feels good.” He stuttered, his back was still pressed against the ground with his eyes shut tight.

“Do you want more?” She asked.

“Y-yes.” He affirmed. Ventus gasped when he felt Velle’s mouth engulf his entire member, trying to fit as much of it in her mouth as she could. “Oh my god!” His eyes shot open, almost bulging out of his head. Velle hummed cutely as she bobbed her head up and down, her tongue massaged his shaft as if giving him a soft pillow to rest on inside her mouth. He moaned loudly, the blonde couldn’t take it any longer, he felt his climax rounding the corner. Before he could stop himself his hands shot out for Velle’s head and gripped her ponytail. He guided her head up and down as fast as she could manage and when that wasn’t enough he found himself thrusting his hips into her mouth. He couldn’t stop, not even after he heard her gagging, the slobber that dripped out of her mouth only made the experience more a delight for him. His mind was clouded in lust he thought he might never get out. Finally with one final thrust he spilled his seed into Velle’s mouth and down her throat. The violet haired girl swallowed quickly so she wouldn’t waste a drop, he tasted salty and creamy and her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head from the taste.

“I...I’m sorry...” Ventus apologized.

Velle looked at him with confusion, “For what?” 

“F-for not telling you it was coming...and then...you know...for cumming in your mouth.” He blushed, looking away briefly. 

Velle’s eyes widened slightly before she giggled, “Don’t be sorry.” She pivoted on her knees to move closer to him, she pressed her lips to his. She was surprised when his arms embraced her immediately, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He didn’t even mind the taste of his own bodily fluids, all he cared about was Velle. He turned his attention on her, trying to keep in mind everything Terra had told him. Velle gasped when Ventus pushed her to the ground, before she could move his lips were against her again. His body pinned her to the earth and squished her exposed breasts up to her chin. His tongue slithered against hers as his free hand dipped between them. Velle moaned when she felt his fingers on her woman hood, he’d found her clit almost immediately. Ventus thanked his lucky stars that he saw Vanitas’s memories from his viewpoint because he already knew every spot to drive the violet haired girl insane. Velle’s breath hitched in her chest, she locked eyes with the blonde, giving him a bewildered look. He grinned and pushed her back down onto the ground, dipping his head between her legs. Velle’s eyes shot open even wider when she felt Ventus’s tongue gently run up her slit through her body suit.

“Ven!” She hissed. He smiled against her mound, but continued lapping at her through the cloth. He was happy she liked the outfit he made her, he liked it too. He loved the way the thin material hugged her curves, and he loved the way it looked coming off of her even more. He looked up briefly to see her ample chest heaving and reached a hand up to fondle her. Velle moaned, her hand entangling itself with his hair again as her hips bucked against his mouth. Ventus sucked on her clit, the fabric rubbed against her giving her another layer of pleasure. Her bodysuit was completely soaked through now, between her juices and Ventus’s saliva it was getting to be too much. The blonde moved his hand to the zipper of her bodysuit that sat just under her breasts and started to unzip it further while he nuzzled his tongue between the lips of her pussy. He put his hands underneath her and lifted her up a bit to ease the suit off of her hips and down her legs leaving her completely naked. The breeze from the ocean tickled her skin, but she didn’t have much time to react because the blonde’s tongue was back on her. 

Ventus sucked on the little bundle of nerves before migrating lower and dipping his tongue inside of her. He could do this forever if he heard those tiny little whimpers of approval from Velle the entire time. He inserted the soft pink muscle into her slick entrance, Velle threw her head back in surprise. “Oh fuck!” She cried, one hand in his hair and the other clawing at the moss covered ground. “Ventus!” Velle exclaimed, he grinned, continuing to explore her entrance with his tongue. It wasn’t long before his erection was back with a vengeance, but he wasn’t done tasting the violet haired beauty yet. Ventus returned his mouth to her clit while he inserted a finger inside her slowly, Velle brought her hand to her head as her body writhed in pleasure. 

“Put another one in,” she begged, the blonde nodded and she felt him do as she asked, “Faster,” she panted. Ventus picked up speed and Velle could feel herself start to come undone. For his first sexual encounter Ventus would definitely have a repeat customer in Velle. “Ah!” She cried.

“Does that feel good?” Ventus asked her breathlessly as he continued to plunge his fingers deep inside of her. Velle nodded fervently, unable to put a sentence together. The blonde smiled and leaned up, latching his mouth around her swollen nipple. 

“Holy fuck, Ven...I’m gonna cum!” She whined, their eyes met for a moment. His mouth still latched onto her breast, he brought his thumb to her clit and rubbed just like Terra had told him to. Velle’s mouth dropped open, she was seeing stars. Ventus grinned and pressed his lips against hers, she was so beautiful to him in her preorgasmic state, just awestruck. Her hips writhed against his fingers and her slick covered his hands and dripped down her legs. Ventus slipped his tongue into her mouth, he muffled her cries with their kiss. Velle’s tongue entangled passionately with his, trying to convey her love and lust at the same time it was almost too much. She spilled over the edge and her body froze, but Ventus didn’t. He removed his fingers and dipped his head between her legs again, lapping up her juices again. Velle screamed, she couldn’t hold it in any longer as she grinded her hips into the blonde’s face. “Fuck!”

After a moment she’d finally come down and Ventus’s lips returned to hers, her chest was heaving against his as he embraced her tightly. Velle’s hand wandered until it touched the blonde’s stiffened member, she wrapped her fingers around it and he froze. “Want to keep going?” She asked with a sly smile.

“Yes.” Ventus replied quickly. Velle grinned and pushed Ventus gently back onto the ground while straddling him. “Velle?”

She shifted him to line up with her entrance and the mere friction of his tip against her entrance drove him to shut his eyes. “Ready?” She asked.

Ventus nodded and she slowly lowered herself onto his hard cock, Ventus groaned it felt like heaven. Velle moaned loudly as he filled her up, she ignored the slight tinge of pain from him stretching her walls. She knew soon she’d be overcome with pleasure so she didn’t mind. She winced as she continued to lower herself down onto his length, when he was fully sheathed inside her she stayed there for a moment. “Mmm...how does that feel?” She asked, grinding her hips into his. 

Ventus groaned, feeling his cock stirring up her insides, it was almost too much. “W-why haven’t we done this before?” He asked. Velle chuckled and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too.” He replied, Velle lifted her hips and the blonde hissed when she lowered herself back down his hands shot out to her hips. Ventus immediately took control and started to guide her to the perfect pace. Velle bucked forward as she rode the blonde, he was urging her faster and faster and she couldn’t keep up. 

Suddenly the blonde sat up and pushed Velle to the ground, she cried out in surprise. Ventus supported himself with one hand and the other cupped the small of her back. Velle arched as Ventus thrusted into her harder now that he had more control. “Ah fuck! Ven!” Velle whimpered. “Harder, baby!” 

Ventus obliged, the sound of their raw skin slapping against each other echoed throughout the summit. “Fuck!” He grunted. “Vellum, this feels so good!” 

She nodded, hooking an arm around his neck and latching her lips to his. The blonde surprised her again when he pushed her forcefully back to the ground. He shifted her to the side and threw her leg over his shoulder. “Fuck! Ven!” She cried. She bit down on her lip to quiet her moans, “It’s so deep...” Ventus chuckled; he felt like she was gripping him desperately. 

He leaned down and pressed his lips to the hull of her ear before whispering, “Baby...I’m gonna cum.”

Velle nodded, “Cum inside.”

The blonde narrowed his eyes, “You’re damn right, I’m cumming inside.” He forcefully pulled her onto all fours and fucked her as hard as he could from behind.

“Ventus! Oh my god! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Velle screamed. Ventus wrapped her ponytail around his fist and pulled her head back. “Holy fuck!” She cried, her back was arched and he was hitting her and at a completely new angle. “Yes! Baby, right there!” She grunted.

Ventus’s thrusts grew sloppier and harsher until finally he slammed into Velle with all of his strength, cumming more than he expected. He rolled off of her and panted for air, “Woah...” he mumbled wiping the sweat from his head.

Velle sat up and tightened her ponytail, “You can say that again...” She whispered. 

Ventus chuckled and reached for her hand, pulling her to him. He pressed his lips to hers as hard as he could, “I love you.” He told her.

Velle grinned, “I love you too...um...how was your first time?” She asked with a blush.

Ventus beamed, his face glowing red. “It was...amazing...” He whispered, kissing her again. “Do you wanna do it again?”

Velle looked at him, bewildered, “Wait!”

“What?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“What was that, damn right, I’m cumming inside bullshit you spat at me?” She interrogated.

Ventus laughed, he stood and pulled Velle up to her feet. Slowly he backed her up against the cliff behind them, he put his arms on either side of her head. Velle swallowed nervously at the look he was giving her, “Well...” He started. “You let Vanitas cum inside you...”

Velle frowned, she blushed and looked away. “Ventus...” She warned, she didn’t want to start fighting again.

“I’m not mad, I’m just sayin’...You let him cum inside...and you let him fuck you...here” Velle jumped when he grabbed a hand full of her ass, he took the opportunity to wrap her legs around his waist. Velle blushed, feeling his erection prodding her entrance. “And you’re mine now...so I’m gonna cum inside...and...I’m gonna fuck you in the ass eventually too.” He whispered slowly, before capturing her lips in a kiss.

“O-okay,” Velle agreed shyly.

“Okay?” Ventus asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Y-yeah...I mean, I like it.” She bit her lip with a blush.

A smile overtook Ventus’s face as he pressed his lips to hers again. “I love you so much, Vellum.” 

“I love you too, Ventus...put it in, please?” Velle’s quiet voice reignited the fire in the blonde and he plunged himself into her. “Ven!” She screamed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “More!” 

Ventus’s member slammed into her, stretching her walls again and hitting her g-spot. She lurched forward and bit down on his shoulder to muffle her cries. “Fuck, baby you’re so tight!” Ventus grunted, pounding into her harder and harder.

“B-baby, right there. Keep fucking me like that! I’m gonna cum!” Velle whined. Ventus swallowed hard, he felt Velle’s walls tightening around him, bringing him quickly to his own climax.

“Velle, you’re squeezing me!” Ventus groaned, the sound of slapping skin overtaking the summit once again. 

“Ah!” Velle cried. “It’s so big, Ven! It’s so fucking big! More!” Velle leaned up and pressed her lips against his. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and massaged her tongue with his. “Mmm! Oh my god! I’m cumming!” Velle screamed. Ventus pressed his forehead against hers, feeling her walls grip him tightly, almost milking him

“F-fuck!” He cursed, cumming inside again. Velle’s legs dropped to the ground, she groaned when she felt his softened member slip out of her.

“Ugh...So good.” She mumbled, flinging her matted bangs back. 

Ventus laughed, he looked at the violet haired girl as she shivered, “Cold?” He asked, hugging her tightly.

Velle nodded, “Yeah...”

He snorted, “Let’s go back to the castle.”

“O-okay...can you spend the night with me?” Velle asked quietly. 

Ventus grinned, “You don’t have to ask me twice.” He brushed his lips against hers and tucked a piece of hair that escaped her ponytail behind her ear. “I love you, if you told me to move my shit into your room. I’d do it right now.”

Velle narrowed her eyes playfully at the blonde, “Move your shit into my room.”

Ventus laughed and slipped his pants on, he turned and looked for his shirt. His eyes fell on the violet haired girl zipping her bodysuit back on. He spotted his shirt by her foot and walked over to pick it up, when he stood he slapped her ass hard causing her to jump.

“Ouch!” She complained.

“Your wish is my command.” Ventus smirked.

“Huh?”

“You said to move my shit into your room,” He laughed.

Velle chuckled, they started to walk back to the castle, “So...I’m you girl?” Velle asked quietly with a blush.

Ventus looked at her from the corner of his eye, trying to suppress his own blush. The blonde yawned dramatically and wrapped his arm around Velle’s shoulder, pulling her close to him. “Yup, got a problem with that?”

Velle smiled and shook her head, “Nope.”


End file.
